The seemingly insignificant problem
by immortalsorcerer
Summary: Sometimes a problem is very big and sometimes it seems insignificant. When Hermione's body starts to change gradually, she becomes worried about what is happening to her, yet Albus Dumbledore says it's nothing but a sign of magical puberty. Is it though?
1. Chapter 1

**A seemingly insignificant problem**

Sometimes change is good, sometimes it's inevitable and at times it's irresistible. Some changes are the result of your choice and some are out of control. Some will be followed by good things and some being you misery. So, when Hermione noticed one in her appearance it made her worried, but not nearly as much as it should have.

Hermione Granger had never liked her hair. That was mostly true about other aspects of her body, but her hair was the most annoying. That was something she would deny if she was ever asked about, but she always seen it as a mess and an inconvenience to herself. After all, who would want their hair resemble a bird's nest?

Last year she had successfully straightened her hair by the miracle of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She had wondered if there was a more permanent solution, and to her disappointment, there had been none, since apparently a trait of her magic was her hair, like Harry's unmanageable hair which proved he was a Potter. Her parents weren't magical so it made little sense, but it was something she had come to accept. There was nothing in the world that could magically turn her into a perfect princess and Hermione was okay with that.

All said had been true until last week. Something was affecting her hair in an odd way, and to be honest, she had mixed feelings about it. It seemed to be a positive change. However, she knew very well that even minor changes in magical world, could indicate disasters in future. The change had been gradual, but persistent and constant as her hair had started to straighten. At first she had blamed the new shampoo, but an additional change made her doubt that possibility. If she looked really well she could see a very mild color change close to the hair roots. It was a bit lighter and it was becoming more evident as it grew.

Her mother tried to dismiss her concerns by saying that when she was her age a very similar thing had happened to her skin and she, too, had felt weird about it. Hermione said nothing to her mother but she could not stop feeling upset that her mother would not understand Hermione's problem. Her father dismissed the change itself, and said that he saw nothing different in her. She was his beloved princess as always. That did not make Hermione any less worried.

The very next month Dumbledore paid them a visit, and she took the opportunity to ask him about it. His answer was neither satisfying nor convincing but for now it was all Hermione had.

"Well, Miss Granger, although I am no expert of hair problems, I guess this has to do with your magical puberty. While such changes are not common, they aren't unexpected either. I myself grew a very long beard when I was fifteen in a week. It was very unsettling and my brother made fun of it constantly, but later on, I learned that it wasn't anything dangerous or bad. I assume that you're very lucky, considering the speed of it's progress."

He smiled kindly and said nothing more about it. Instead he told her to pack her things and come with him if she wanted to spend the summer with Ron and Harry. He didn't say where, so she assumed that they would be going to the Weasleys. She was surprised when they apparated in a muggle neighborhood. Dumbledore gave her a piece of paper on which the secret to house Black was revealed, it was the headquarters of the Order of Phoenix.

Once number 12, Grimmauld Place emerged, they entered. It was a terrible place, surely not a house for your everyday wizard, yet once she met Sirius there, it didn't matter anymore. He was the only one who took her change seriously. He had actually listened.

"There are many reasons for a sudden change in appearance, but very few for slow changes like this. When did it start?" Sirius asked with concern.

"Five weeks ago. It's pretty visible now," replied Hermione. She could barely contain her happiness for someone was finally sharing her concerns. "So what could it be?"

"hmm… Let me have a look." said Sirius as he sat next to Hermine and probed her hair. Then he asked permission to use a few diagnosing spells. He just sat and looked at her for a few seconds before he said,

"Well, there is nothing wrong with your body as far as I can see. No slow progressing curse or dysfunction that can be detected are there. You're OK, but your hair is changing and while you might think it's going to be red, it's actually going to be much lighter. I think it'll eventually turn blonde. The color shift is going to become more drastic. The other problem is your skin. A cellular anomaly was detected by one of my spells. While it's not dangerous at all ... oh please don't worry." he smiled and continued. "It tells me that your skin is changing as well, but I can't really tell how. Melanin production is decreasing, so use a sun protection spell or skin safe potion... What?" He looked amused at her amazement.

"I guess we never asked, but what was your job, Sirius?" she asked, "I mean you must have had a job."

"Well, never needed a job to go by. However, to aggravate my father I actually tried to become a healer. I know it sounds stupid," he laughed lightly.

"It's not stupid."

Sirius nooses and continued, "Look, this change is just superficial. It's not going to change what's inside. You're Hermine Granger now, and you're going to stay that way. Look, your physical appearance is going to change. Needless to say that some of the changes might not have had time to manifest themselves so the changes can be more than you expect. So when you go back to Hogwarts have Poppy check you regularly. I think I detected something in your bones, but it's really insignificant. I expect the change to manifest itself completely by next summer."

Sirius smiled and patted her.

"I just… I'm wondering why would this change happen to me?" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

He looked at her sadly. Apparently Sirius had hopped to avoid this topic. He looked down and put his wand into his pocket.

"You know during previous war both sides lost some of their children. A few were lost without a single trace, and considering the number of Muggleborns present in school, most of them have died. Some parents never went after their children afraid of being rejected finding them dead or endangering their children." he paused as he looked at her incredulous face. "Have you ever asked your parents if you were, you know, adopted?"

"Of course not! I look just like them, don't I? Why would I ask such a horrible thing?" Hermione said, barely managing to stop her tears. This was rubbish.

"Your biological parents could have used complex transfiguration, a process that could be done by using your muggle parents' blood. I know a few methods courtesy of my beloved mother." he looked like a person who just ate something really sour. "The basis is blood of the adopted parents. They make a potion that evaporates rapidly. The baby gradually inhales the potion and in a month you have a completely different baby. It's quite effective and lasts for years, but sometimes when puberty kicks in, it interferes and brings the original features back. You could, of course, use it again when your magic becomes more stable, but that would be pointless really."

Hermione was now even more stressed. She wanted the refute this absurd and ridiculous idea, the fear of it kept her on edge. Happily there was enough distraction for her, as they began to clean the house. A month went by and they still hadn't managed to clean it. Dumbledore has forbidden contacting Harry. He had requested to keep their communication minimal. It was bothering her, but they had promised him to say nothing about the order.

Hermione's hair now was half red with a slight curl, and half brown with insane fuzziness. Eventually, she had to trim it after which she looked like a long lost Weasley. Fred had commented on what Malfoy would say when he saw her, and everyone burst into laughter.

Unfortunately, things never go as planned. Hermione was shocked to find out that Harry had used magic. He had done it to defend himself and his cousin, yet considering the current political atmosphere, the consequences could end up being dramatic. Two weeks later they brought Harry in, and briefed him just enough. He was angry. No, that wouldn't describe it. He was _furious_. Worst of all, he was angry with them and he was right to be. The only person who had backed him was Sirius, and he was stuck in the house, angry and bitter like him. Hermione's changes had been a fortunate distraction for Sirius as he had taken to himself to monitor them closely. These days he spent a lot of time in Black library. It had pleased Kracher the house elf a tad bit more compliant, perhaps because he thought that Sirius was finally embracing his heritage and becoming a somewhat noble person.

The most amazing and disturbing thing was the portrait of Walburga Black. Once awake it would scream non-stop. It couldn't be removed by any means known to them. Dumbledore had tried but failed, so no one was up to the task of removing that horrible insulting artefact from the wall. Hermione suspected that Sirius could actually remove it but for some unknown reason he wouldn't. Remus had actually held a few private conversations with the portrait and she had seen it once by accident. Apparently, he was one of the few people who she approved as a friend of his son. Yet she wouldn't call him anything but werewolf.

Harry eventually started to calm down and then he noticed the change in her hair.

"Did you dye your hair, Hermione?" He had asked.

"It's more complicated than that," she replied. She tried to tell him as much as she could about the change and how she felt about it. Harry listened carefully and just nodded a few times here and there.

"I suppose Dumbledore has a lot of wrong assumptions this year. Are you sure it's not … you know… dangerous?" said Harry warily, "In my limited experience these things could be signs of something worse."

Hermione smiled fondly at him, "Don't worry. I had myself checked. Sirius said it was OK."

"Sirius? Harry exclaimed. "You aren't being serious, are you?"

They both laughed.

"Yes, the one and only Sirius Black. Did you know that he was planning to become a healer before he got arrested?" said Hermione.

Harry was confused. "A what?" he asked.

"A healer. Healers are magical doctors." she explained.

"Oh? I didn't know that. Did he say what could be the cause of your change?" he asked.

First she considered not telling him. She was afraid of his reaction, but then she thought about what had happened lately and how they had avoided telling him anything. This could be their secret. This would distract him a bit.

"He said that I might be adopted, and the potion that makes me look like my parents is wearing off. Apparently, puberty is responsible for that. I … I'm scared to be honest. I don't know who they might be. They might be dead now." her voice trailed off.

"Hermione, this doesn't change anything. You can be Goyle's sister and it wouldn't matter to me. You are my friend … always." he assured her, "You could be a Weasley, considering your hair. It's possible, isn't it?"

"No, the Weasleys kept all their children. One more wouldn't be a problem, right? Ron and I are six months apart so that's impossible. Also my hair won't be auburn. Sirius says it's going to be blonde. My skin is becoming lighter, too." she explained.

Harry shuddered a bit and said, "Well, you might end up looking like Malfoy." He smirked as he saw her horrified expression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kreacher is a foul creature**

Harry, like others, soon found out how annoying Kreacher could be. He insulted everyone, was bitter and troublesome. Kreacher was in habit of gathering various trinkets the Order was trying to get rid of with the least amount of danger to themselves. A mission that proved to be quite difficult as the house was filled with dangerous dark objects that could harm or worse, kill you. Not long ago a piece of clothing that had tried to suffocate them. Some of the objects were not deadly, yet they had their own potential to be dangerous, like a music box that could induce sleep.

Fred and George had got their apparition license and had decided to abuse it to maximum. Their unfortunate target happened to be poor brother, Ron. Their endless mischiefs had concerned even Harry once they managed to acquire Doxys. After Mrs Weasley's attempts of extermination, some had survived, and had become test subjects for the twins, which was an even worse fate than death by doxycide.

"Wow, Hermione, you really do look like one of our lost cousins." Fred told her on the day Harry was on his way to the Ministry of Magic. "Your eyes are a bit different today." said Fred -or was it George- as he looked closely, "Hey Forge come take a look."

'Ah, so it was Fred after all.' Hermione thought to herself.

"What?" said George as he entered, "Blimey, your hair is just like Ginny's now? I might kiss the wrong sister." He said and giggled. Hermione smiled, her cheeks blushed.

"Did you say her eyes were different?" asked Sirius as he came in, he smelled like a hippogriff. "Sorry for the smell. Buckbeak wasn't feeling well last night."

"Yeah, it's a bit lighter today, isn't it Gred?" said Fred.

"Yes, it is, brother of mine." replied George.

Sirius pointed his wand at Hermione's temple and cast a diagnostic spell. Her eyes first turned blue like Dumbledore's eyes and then a very light gray. Although they were familiar, Sirius couldn't remember who had these eyes. The color went a bit colder and then back to a lighter brown than Hermione's own eyes.

"Okay, that was interesting," said George, "What was that?"

"A simple progress checking spell. it's used for diagnosing scars. Specifically to see how fast they'll heal. I tweaked it a bit so it would show me other changes that her body might go through. Sadly, it won't work this way on skin or hair, but it works great on eyes. Some Irish healer once used a spell like this to diagnose cataract." he explained.

"So what color was it?" Hermione asked. She would love to have green eyes like Harry. "I didn't know wizards could suffer from cataract."

"Oh, they can, and it's actually more common amongst wizards than witches. Your eyes were gray, Hermione. They reminded me of someone, but I cannot tell who it is."

"Could you do it again while I'm looking into a mirror?" she asked.

"Of course," said Sirius with a bright smile as he conjured a mirror out of thin air. He handed it to her and waited patiently as Hermione looked into the mirror. They were right. Her eyes were a bit lighter, milkier perhaps. Then Sirius did his spell and she saw it. First they looked like the eyes of Dumbledore. They had the same warmth, but then they shifted into Gray and became cold like the eyes of a boy whom she knew very well. It scared her and she felt insecure. Sensing her distress, Sirius patted her reassuringly and smiled at her, "Don't be afraid, little bird. We're with you all the way through."

Fred didn't dare to say it, but Sirius was being more mature than he had ever been since they had come to the headquarters. He was acting like a comforting father instead of being an insecure teenager like when he was with Harry.

"You know I think your nose is a bit … sharper, I guess?" said George.

Sirius could see it too, "Yes, but will it be as sharp as Snape's, I wonder?" he replied jokingly. In that moment of all the moments, Severus Snape decided to enter the kitchen.

"Pardon me for interrupting your leisure time, but what is it that would be as sharp as my nose?" he said as he smirked at the steaming Sirius in front of him.

"My nose, professor." Hermione broke the uncomfortable silence, "They say it's sharper."

Snape raised his left eyebrow, but then squeezed his eyes a bit. "It seems these oafs are right for once." Snape sat in front of her inspecting her face, "Judging by your hair colour, you have been doing some foolish transfiguration, haven't you? Your hair is as red as the Weasley terrors." He glanced at them briefly.

"Actually, the changes came on their own, Snivellus. It's been going on for the last 7 or 8 weeks I think." said Sirius, please by the fact that Snape had been wrong.

Snape was shocked to hear that. He whispered angrily, "And none of you idiots has thought it might be something dangerous?"

His voice was filled with contempt and anger. Hermione wanted to mention that Snape himself had failed to have a good look at her but Sirius beat her.

"Oh, I did immediately. While you have paid zero attention to your student, I have been running diagnostics left and right for a month. She's physically fine, but the changes can be detected by the spells. They're progressing slowly and steadily. Last week I could detect no change in her bones, but now it's happening. It's gonna hurt when they start changing..."

Sirius was explaining as Snape interrupted him, "Have you notified Headmaster? He must check this himself."

Sirius kept quiet for a few seconds, he couldn't talk about it in front of the boys. "Fred, George could you wait outside." he asked firmly and the very moment they left he cast a ward on the door. "I think he knows more than he admits. Hermione told him first, but he tried to dismiss her concerns. And when I brought it up, he said that there was nothing to worry about. He doesn't want us to dig into this any further."

"His meddlesome nose can be found wherever there is a problem." said Snape as he huffed. He looked at her closely. He pointed his wand at her "Patrimoine Revelio" he cast swiftly but nothing happened.

"She has been warded thoroughly by her biological parents. They probably didn't expect the potion to fail." said Sirius.

"So the mud-blood isn't a mud-blood after all." Snape smirked. Hermione cringed.

"This isn't funny. Albus is involved and he won't say or do anything. This could be really bad." said Sirius indignantly.

"We'll figure out who her parents are soon. This year we're going to make the Heritage Tree potion. She will have to test eventually, and no matter how powerful the wards are they won't stop the potion from working." replied Snape.

"I actually tried …" said Sirius.

"Oh please, Black. You were never good at potions. Did your cauldron explode?" Snape asked condescendingly.

"No it actually imploded. It looks like a bean now." He answers sheepishly.

"As expected from the noble House of Black. You were never good with potions, even though your father owned an apothecary" He smirked at Sirius's angry face and stood up, "Give this letter to Headmaster when he comes by, will you? I must go back to my place."

He left them in silence, but before he opened the door to leave he looked at her for a few seconds. There was something in his eyes that she couldn't explain.

Hermione went back to her room. She was upset and scared. Kreacher was in her room. He was cleaning. He looked at her when she sat on her bed, but said nothing. Just as Hermione hoped that he would keep quiet he muttered to himself.

"The mud-blood keeps crying all night. Tainting the mattress with filth." Hermione looked at it angrily. He swiped a bit more and then continued, "At least she doesn't smell like a Mud-blood."

"What's the smell of a Mud-blood Kreacher?" asked Hermione with wet eyes. She was crying.

"Like an outsider. Like impure blood." He paused. "Young Miss doesn't smell like that." He seemed genuinely confused as he left her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Perfects**

Harry got off the hook despite Fudge's scheme to get him expelled. It was a relief to them all, but it clearly had upset Sirius. Though, he did his best to hide his disappointment.

"I know I'm being unreasonable and selfish," He confessed to Hermione. "But I was hoping he would stay."

He looked so depressed. Hermione gave him a tight-lipped smile. She and Harry had noticed his dissatisfaction, and had said nothing about it. They understood his situation. He was going to be alone in a place he hated the most.

"It's really hard for you to stay here. That's actually the hardest thing to do. I don't think anyone could do it if they were you." said Hermione softly.

"Ah, you're quite the flatterer. My uncle Alphard would tell me something like that and he was a flatterer, too. I had no idea you, the Gryffindor princess, would try to manipulate me into playing it safe. Dumbledore would be proud." He smirked at her.

"Don't do it for Dumbledore. Do it for Harry! He needs you, and you're the only one left to him."

It was not that simple, of course. Sirius had so many feelings about this place that he could hardly think of staying let alone living there.

He smiled at her, "You're very brave little bird, strong too. You'll make a great witch one day."

Of course, Hermione knew this house was bad for Sirius. It was full of foulness and evil. It brought nothing but unpleasant memories back to his mind. He was free from Azkaban. However, he had to pay the price by being trapped here.

"Sometimes, I think I prefer Azkaban to this place. This place reminds me of so many things that I'm not proud of. It brings back very bad memories."

He looked at tapestry on the wall and pressed his fist on it.

"I could fix it, you know, I could put my name back. I could put Andy back there, but I doubt any of us would want that." he murmured bitterly, "My family was not something that I will ever be proud of."

"You should make your own family then." said Hermione.

"So what? So that another innocent could be trained by Black blood?" he asked as a single drop of tear fell from his cheek on the ground, "No. It will end with me. Harry will get everything I have. I don't want to keep this curse in the world much longer. This name, Black, is really a course."

Hermione was truly troubled by this image. Sirius was extremely depressed. So much so that he did not want to have a family anymore.

"So I should be like this when I figure out who my real parents are? What if they're Blacks? That would mean I'm cursed too."

She didn't know why, but she was so sad that she could burst into tears.

"No, no, no, no. That's not what I meant." He hugged her and kissed her head, "I would be so proud to have you as a cousin," He looked up, "or even as a daughter."

She was thunderstruck. In what universe could he be her dad? Not that it was bad. Sirius was a good man, and most certainly preferred too many other options. Hermione would love it if that was the case.

"You know it's actually possible. I fooled around quite a lot. Once I did it with Lucius Malfoy's sister just to make him angry." He continued as Hermione stared at her angrily, "Well, in my defense we had to same goal and that was to piss him off so bad that he would do something stupid, which he did. It was the best fiasco ever." he laughed wholeheartedly. Hermione smiled, too.

"I wouldn't mind her as your mom. We were good friends. Actually, I don't think she ever married. She was a rebel just like me. She could have been my wife… if I hadn't been such a stupid prick." he sighed.

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked.

"Lucinda went abroad. She must be somewhere in Africa exploring a secret tomb or something." He guessed.

"Will you be OK here?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I will." He responded. "Just make sure Harry calls me from time to time. I've given him a mirror to do that."

Aside from all the bad news and recent horrors, Hermione and Ron were made Perfects, and she couldn't stop wondering why on earth would they choose Ron over Harry. It made little sense, but she didn't want to hurt Ron's feelings by expressing her opinion. Perhaps Dumbledore wanted to motivate Ron. Whatever his reason was she couldn't be bothered with it as change was slowly moving towards her face. Her face was becoming longer and her cheekbones were becoming more pronounced. Her skin was smoother now. Although she hadn't changed to a great degree, some minor changes were visible if you paid enough attention. She was less like herself and that was bothering her.

Sirius for some reason seemed happier now. Maybe he believed her to be his daughter. She wished that were the case yet some pessimist part of her said that it couldn't be that easy.

The day they received their badges a small party was held in their honor. And the first individual who noted her change was none other than Alastor Moody

"You look different, Granger." said Moody, "I don't mean the hair, I don't know what you did with it. No, I mean your face." He looked at Lupin questioningly.

"I can assure you Alastor that this is Hermione Granger indeed." Lupin smiled at her warmly.

"Can't be too careful huh? An imposter could always sneak around. _**Constant vigilance**_!"

His sudden outburst startled Molly Weasley who in return looked at him disapprovingly and went back to her conversation with Tonks.

"Stop this nonsense, Alastor. There are no imposters here." Lupin responded, "The only danger here is you giving Molly a heart attack."

Fortunately, Hermione's change of appearance was ignored by others for the rest of the night. Some had already seen that and others didn't say much. Hermione wasn't sure but it seemed that facial change was not that surprising to magical people because it was more common. She tried to stick with Lupin for that night. Naturally their talks lead to the Prefects.

"Dumbledore may have chosen Ronald to give you a bit of help in keeping Harry in line this year." said Lupin to her at some point, "This year is going to be difficult."

He didn't need to elaborate more and Hermione knew it was most likely the case. She wondered if Dumbledore chose Ron just to keep Harry in check? Had they appointed her to keep him under control?

"Then it's just another perk of being friends with The-Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione thought as disappointment filled her mind.

"What's the gloomy face for?" asked someone. She looked at him and it was Harry, "Trouble in Paradise?"

"Come on, Harry, being a prefect is not being in Paradise." Hermione moaned.

"Trouble in hell then?" an amused Harry asked. Hermione laughed. Harry was so perceptive when it came to human emotions.

"I believe that fails to describe it as badly. I've been thinking; what if Dumbledore made us prefects to keep you out of trouble?" Hermione asked as she stared into his eyes.

"What if? Well, if he really did that for that very purpose, he's going to be really disappointed. Ron is no lesser of trouble maker, and I happen to be a trouble magnet. Seriously, Hermione, I don't want trouble. Trouble wants me! You guys do remember what happened last year, don't you?" Harry said. His frustrated eyes clearly displayed his annoyance. Hermione patted him on the back.

"I know Harry." she said sympathetically, "Well, don't get me wrong. I don't know exactly how it feels, because I haven't been through what you've been, but I see that you're upset and sometimes angry."

"Don't forget guilty. Did you know that I suggested that Cedric and I pick the goblet together at the same time? Everyone around me gets hurt." Harry was calm outside but a storm of emotions was going through his brain.

"How sentimental of you, Potter." said a man behind them. From his voice and its sarcastic tone, they knew it was Snape without looking back. "Perhaps if you had been more selfish…"

"Oh, cut the crap, Snape!" said Sirius defensively. "Of course it wasn't his fault." He grabbed Harry's shoulders and looked into his tearful eyes. "It wasn't your fault. There's no way you could have known. Now, go be happy, because this a party full of people my beloved mother hated all her life. Excluding you Snape, my parents would love you self serving jerk. My father would adore you."

Snape looked at him impassively and walked away. He soon found Lupin to bother.

"Well, Snape is enjoying himself," said Harry. The other two giggled.

Lupin came to them soon, "Hermione, Sirius, a moment please."

"We'll talk later, OK?" said Sirius and when Harry responded with a nod, they moved to the kitchen. Snape was sitting on a chair as the kitchen was in his own house.

"Did you have to be so nasty, professor?" asked Hermione. He in return looked at her and said, "I don't have time mollycoddling students."

"Yet you have time to torment them."

Snape ignored her words and faced Lupin, "Well, Wolf?"

"We must figure out who her parents are before she goes back to Hogwarts."

"While I agree with you, Lupin, I must remind you how impossible that is. The potion will take at least 6 months that would be no sooner than late February. You might want to reconsider." said the Potion master calmly.

"There must be other ways." Lupin insisted, " Couldn't we get the potion from somewhere else?"

"No, I for one know that its production is strictly regulated for obvious reasons. You can brew it for personal or educational reasons, but selling it is prohibited and I doubt you want to go through the Ministry to get it." said Sirius to everyone's surprise, "My father brewed a batch when I was 6. You know, just in case."

Everyone was staring at him. He seemed really uncomfortable.

"It runs in your family then." Snape did not specify what, but apparently the other men knew what he was talking about.

"Can't we find a spell in Black library?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Other than Patrimoine? I have been searching to no avail. Heritage is primarily inspected by potions. There are simpler potions that could confirm if two people are blood relatives or not. Although they're easy to make they all require blood from parents as well." Sirius said.

"You might be her father mut. She is supposed to be blonde. That could be a Malfoy trait. Could she be Lucinda's child?" Snape asked. His distaste was mixed with some sick pleasure he was getting from Sirius's pain.

"I have been communicating with her." Lupin gave him an incredulous look as he said it, "Discreetly, of course. She knows it's me, but the way we do it, is safe. We've never been caught before." Snape sneered at that.

"It was quite a delicate situation. She was happy that I'm out of Azkaban, and she would love to meet me, but she said and I quote 'I think I would have remembered it clearly if a three pound baby had come out of my uterus.' I really doubt that possibility." He looked at her sadly, "Sorry little bird that would have been so great."

"Maybe she's not related to Malfoy's at all. They're not the only people with fair hair." Remus hoped that it was true, "I really hope that's the case; It could be a danger to her if her parents turn out to be unsavory people."

"Her parentage won't change by wishing, Lupin. If they are Dark Lord sympathisers or worse, Death Eaters, all we could do is to limit the damages and risks." said Snape, "In that case, Miss Granger, you'll be hated by everyone but your true friends. The Slytherins will see you as a blood traitor. The Gryffindors will consider you to be a secret Death Eater who befriended The-Boy-Who-Lived to stab him in the back in his worst moments, and the other two houses won't trust you."

Hermione gulped. Tears gathered in her eyes. Why was this man so damn cruel.

"I don't intend to be unkind. However, I think you deserve to know what could happen to you if that is the case, so you can prepare for the worst."

That somehow made him less of an arse.


	4. Chapter 4

**A project of Severus Snape**

The day of departure finally came. She woke up with a combination of Mrs. Weasley's and that wretched portrait's screams. She checked her head like she would every morning. She could see a burnt shade of yellow if she looked closely. It was nothing that would draw attention but it was noticeable. It was as if she had dyed her blonde hair red.

"Maybe I should dye my hair." she said to herself, "That would make things much simpler."

Lupin had asked her to keep the matter of her physical change a secret for now. She had disagreed hotly.

"If I don't tell people the truth from early on, they'll suspect me even more." she had argued.

Although Snape and Sirius had agreed with her, they had warned her that flaunting it would be equally wrong. Snape had told her that his Slytherins wouldn't ask, but some would surely notify their families; Ravenclaws would be busy with their OWLs; Huffelpuffs wouldn't be so rude to ask. Gryffindors, however, were going to be different case altogether as they knew her much better than others and weren't shy to ask questions. She would be safe from anyone lower than 5th year, but she had to expect some friendly and maybe some unfriendly questions as the political atmosphere was not in their favour.

Unfortunately, Sturgis Podmore, one of Harry's guards, had failed to come back in time. She kept her concerns to herself and tried to stay calm. Their trip to the train station was rather uneventful until Snuffles decided to show off. What if somebody had recognised him? It seemed that he didn't care about that. Thinking about the fact that the following year was perhaps going to be her most awful year in Hogwarts, Hermione entered the Prefects' carriage.

It was beautiful. They had renovated the wagon so it looked like a big hall instead of an aisle surrounded by compartments squeezed tightly together. There were nice comfortable benches and a table in the middle, stacked with snacks.

Ronald and Hermione met the Heads and listened to them. They apparently met with each prefect pair separately. They advised and warned them about certain issues they would be facing soon. they were almost finished with them, when Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson entered.

"Look who's here, Drakey?" said Pansy. Malfoy was obviously annoyed by this nickname. He scowled and looked at them. The moment he saw her it was as if he was thunderstruck.

"Blasted bludger. What happened to your hair Granger?" He seemed alerted.

"Does it matter, Draco? She probably hexed herself." Pansy smirked. Hermione gave them a tight smile as she restrained Ron from attacking Slytherin Prefects.

Malfoy wasn't convinced at all. Through the trip, he found the opportunity to ask her once more when Ronald was having an amicable conversation with Ernie.

"I'm not buying 'I dyed my hair' excuse. Your natural hair isn't blonde. Your face is different too." he said without trying to conceal his suspicion.

Hermione weighed her options and settled on a half truth, "I don't know Malfoy. My hair colour started to change late June and I can't stop it."

Her blond nemesis raised his eyebrows.

"Not curious why?" he asked.

"I am, and I asked. Professor Dumbledore thinks it's just puberty." she responded. She let him interpret the answer on his own. Of course, Malfoy was not easy to fool.

"Potter wanking on a magazine is puberty. This is not puberty."

He looked into her eyes, wishing he could read her mind. Unfortunately, he had not learnt much about Legilimency.

"Believe whatever you want to believe, Malfoy. Just don't bother me with your stupid questions." said Hermione.

"Oh I don't need to do that, Granger. We're just going to wait. You see, this kind of change will become evident at some point, and we'll know what's really going on." Malfoy smirked at her, "See you later blood traitor."

Hermione froze where she was as Malfoy left her alone. It was unclear how strongly he suspected the nature of her change. Malfoy had the privilege of being a pure blood and a competent wizard. If he had guessed her secret even before they had reached Hogwarts, how many more would find out by Christmas?"

"What did the ferret want?" Ron asked.

"Oh nothing, he was being his old evil self." Hermione answered distractedly, "We should go back to Harry before he goes crazy."

The rest of the trip was much less stressful. Luna Lovegood stared at her the whole time, but on the plus side she never mentioned anything about her appearance. Neville had brought a very strange plant. It was exotic and she learnt immediately that it should not be poked carelessly.

Once they arrived she jumped off the train, happy that she would finally be in a warm bed only a couple hours later. She became flabbergasted by the fact that Harry could see non-existent horses that were supposedly pulling their carriages even more so when she realised that Luna could see them, too.

The most unpleasant part was Hagrid's absence. No announcement was made regarding him. Ron kept annoying Nearly Headless Nick during the feast, and then finally they met their new lovely DADA instructor. The moment she saw Professor Umbridge, she knew she was going to hate her. She had every intention to poke her nose into their business after all.

She soon realised Umbridge was even worse than she had judged her to be. Defense was not going to be the worst of their problems, because at Potions class Snape explained his plan for the year. After his brief speech on the importance of OWL results, Snape revealed his plan for the fifth-years..

"Now that you know what is ahead, we can start discussing our first project." he said softly. He moved his wand subtly.

A cauldron appeared in front of the class. It was triple the size of a standard cauldron.

"In addition to our brewing each session, you will have to deliver a personal brewing by the end of February." he explained with his commanding voice, " This is an incomplete heritage tree potion. Each student will get a small cauldron of this potion to complete. Then we will test it outside the castle in a designated area. I will of course, complete my own to be presented as an example of the potion since I'm afraid not many will manage to complete this delicate potion. You can find the instructions on the notebook in front of you, where you will document the process of your portion making as well. Make sure not to omit even the most insignificant detail."

"As most of you know by now, I usually take only the best for my advanced classes." Snape said looking at Harry and Ron with contempt, "However, I am willing to make an exception for those who hand over an Acceptable project. They will be allowed to participate in our second N.E.W.T. Potions class."

He waved his wand and the massive cauldron disappeared.

"You'll find your cauldron secured in your dorm rooms. Now, for today we will be brewing the Draught of Peace."

Snape explained the usage of the potion and warned them that any clumsiness could have severe consequences. Hermione of course knew that many here would be more than heavy-handed as Snape had put it.

She was right in her assumption. Ron's Potion looked like paste by the end, Goyle's was awful and Neville's looked like cement. Harry's potion was a bit off and produced not silver but gray vapour. Snape came to him with a smirk. Hermione knew that he was about to be unfair to him. He had used Evanesco on his cauldron. Hermione was fuming at this display of bigotry against Harry. He said nothing to Snape and that surprised her. He was clearly angry.

"Stay after class, Potter." said the Potion master as he continued to instruct other students to bottle their potions.

When everyone left Harry and his two friends stayed. Snape looked at Hermione and Ron impassively.

"I assumed we have only one Potter in this class." he said, "This conversation is private. Leave now unless you are his newfound siblings."

"Sorry mate, see you soon," said Ron as he and Hermione walked out.

"Do you know why I said, your potion was utterly useless." Snape asked.

"Because you hate me, sir?" asked Harry.

"I dislike you Mr. Potter, yes. Although that's true, it's not the reason." said Snape as he sat, "Take a look at these disasters. Would anyone in their right mind mistake them for the Draught of Peace?"

Harry looked at the batches. Some didn't even look like a potion.

"I wouldn't call some a potion ,sir." Harry responded as he looked at the man carefully. What was he up to?

To Harry's amazement, Snape smiled. "Yes, these are not potions. Yours was a potion at least, and it was extremely dangerous. If someone drank your potion they would never wake up. The purpose of adding hellebore is to prevent that." he explained, "If you make that potion again you won't repeat that mistake, and that might save someone's life."

"But it could be used for assassination, right?"

Harry cringed at his own stupidity for asking that. He would never establish a good rapport with Snape.

"If your target is as stupid as Mister Goyle, then yes." Snape smirked at Harry's shocked face.

"Make this potion again in your free time and bring me a sample. Then I might give you something other than zero."

When simply stared at him, Snape asked Harry to leave the classroom.

With all the stress in the world, Hermione also had to be worried about Harry being unlucky with Cho Chang the Ravenclaw. Ronald, being tactless as ever, didn't disappoint Hermione by insulting Cho's favorite quidditch team. As a result she had a lot on her mind once she called Sirius on her mirror.

"Hey, little bird." Sirius was very happy to see her after a week.

"Hello, Sirius. No calls from Harry yet?" She said.

"Oh that's okay. I know he's busy." he answered casually. "So how's it going on?"

"Not bad. Well there's one thing. Do you know anything about Dolores Umbridge?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know her on a personal level. But if you ask Remus, he will have so much to tell you. Umbridge made it quite impossible for him to find a suitable job. She's a nasty person, but I don't think Voldemort would want her as a Death Eater, if that's what you're asking." he responded and then he changed the subject by asking, "How's the change going on?"

Hermione pressed her lips together.

"Well, my hair is turning blonde really fast. I'm actually really happy with my skin. It's getting great. These days I can feel a bit of pain in my legs and ankles, my torso is starting to hurt as well. Is that normal?"

"Yeah it means that your bones are changing as well. I told you it would happen." Sirius assured her, "Nothing dangerous will happen to your body, so don't worry. Has anyone suspected anything yet?"

Hermione looked at him uncomfortably. "On the day we were in the train. Malfoy saw me" she paused a bit, "I'm pretty sure he suspects me. He called me a …" she paused again and took a deep breath as Sirius waited patiently, " …blood traitor."

Sirius looked at her, his eyes all wide, "Oh crap." He exclaimed. "I didn't think…"

"Yeah, I know. So much for Slytherins not asking questions."

Hermione smiled sadly. She could only hope that her biological parents were good people.

"At least we know. It's good that we do. I'll let Snape know." said Sirius after a long pause.

Sirius and Hermione avoided that topic for the rest of the conversation. Even though she ended the call with a smile, she couldn't stop feeling worried.


	5. Chapter 5

A perfect plan

Hermione couldn't believe Harry had detention with that horrible woman. She and Umbridge had bickered a bit, but Harry had gone into war. She had expected him to be more careful. However, Harry had brought up Voldemort on their very first session with Umbridge.

She wasn't surprised when McGonagall had requested to see her in her office. Hermione had clearly lost her control on Harry.

"Good evening, Miss Granger. Close the door, please." As she sat she noticed McGonagall's peculiar look on herself. She was silent for a few seconds and then she sighed.

"I was going to talk with you about Mr Potter, but it seems that we need to have another discussion." She pointed to the plate of biscuits on her desk, "Have a biscuit."

Hermione was surprised. She hesitated a bit and then she took one.

"Hermione, are you unsatisfied with your appearance?" asked the professor with a concerned tone.

"What?" Hermione spoke with her mouth full of biscuit bits. As a result some of them flew off which made Hermione embarrassed. Her face flushed a bit as she wiped her mouth.

McGonagall didn't seem to be happy.

"Even if you're unsatisfied with your physical features you shouldn't result to transfiguration to fix them."

"She thinks I'm doing this to myself?" Hermione thought and contemplated for a while before answering.

"Um … Professor, I didn't do this to myself. It's happening on its own. Professor Dumbledore's old crowd know all about it." said Hermione

"Ah I see." McGonagall responded taking the hint. "And for how long has this been going on?"

"It was this Summer when I noticed it. It started with my hair, but it's progressing to other parts as well." Hermione explained as her head of the house was nodding. "At first, Snuffles thought it would be completed by next summer, but now he says it will be completed by Spring."

"Does anyone have a theory why it's happening?" asked McGonagall. Her worrisome glance never left Hermione's bright orange hair.

"When I asked professor Dumbledore, he said that it was puberty."

McGonagall raised her eyebrows much like Snape. Hermione smiled and continued. "But Snuffles, Professor Lupin and Professor Snape think otherwise."

"I hope they have a feasible theory at least," said McGonagall dryly, "Could you disclose it with me?"

"Yes professor." She sighed deeply. "They… think… that…that I belong to a wizarding couple who left me with my parents to protect me… or … or to get rid of me." A drop of tear ran on her cheek as she smiled forcefully. She wiped it up immediately and continued. "They think a potion has been used to make me similar to my mom and dad. Magical puberty is wearing it off, so professor Dumbledore was somehow right."

McGonagall stood up and hugged Hermione.

"I'm sorry." McGonagall patted Hermione as she wept, "I don't know who your parents are, but I don't think they ever wanted to get rid of such a lovely and brilliant child."

Hermione smiled and went back to her chair.

"Hermione, I think we shall talk about Mr Potter another time. You should go and rest a bit."

As the days passed, Hagrid's absence started to bother Gryffindors even more. Grubbly-Plank would not give them a straightforward answer, so they were in the dark. Mafoy kept teased Harry during one of their sessions. He distanced himself when Hermione approached them.

Harry's new interest in Luna Lovegood was a bit worrying. Not that she was a bad person, but Harry could do better, couldn't he? A few seconds after telling that to Harry a much darker thought came to her mind. What if it was her bad genes talking. They had been suppressed for a long time. If the change had been happening to body, couldn't it happen to her brain as well? It was a petrifying idea.

She couldn't reach anyone to ask her question from before Herbology was over. Hermione had her dinner and tried to finish it as quickly as possible. She needed to ask Sirius.

She didn't get a chance to think about it as Snape approached them.

"Potter don't you have something to deliver to me." He looked at him questioningly.

"Um … yes sir. I'll bring it for you before my detention with Professor Umbridge." Harry answered nervously.

"See that you do. Miss Granger, may I see you in my office now." He didn't even wait for an answer and left the Great Hall immediately.

Hermione went to dungeons and Harry went to Gryffindor tower to grab his Draught of Peace. Snape was waiting for her in his office. He was standing next to a door.

"In my private quarters, please." He pointed at the door.

As always her pessimist mind warned her how many varied horrible things Snape could do to her. It screamed to Hermione as she entered his office and panicked once Snape began warding the door.

"Please sit next to the fireplace, Miss Granger." Snape instructed her.

There were four chairs and two were next to the fireplace. The moment she sat she yelped.

"Jeez, little bird calm down." said Sirius who was sitting in front of her. On his left Lupin greeted her, "Hello Hermione."

He looked at her amiably and continued, "You've changed a bit. Your cheeks look a bit like Padfoot's."

"How?" asked Hermione, "Are you insane, Sirius? Why would you come here? And you're in this too, professor?"

She looked at Lupin incredulously with her eyes wide while Snape sat on the remaining chair next to her.

"Ah good to see you Lupin, Black. Are you enjoying the holidays, Black?"

Sirius looked a bit irritated, but he didn't dignity the question with an answer.

"Good to see you as well, Severus." said Lupin, "Hermione don't worry. We haven't smuggled Sirius there. We're in fact sitting in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place safe from Madam Umbridge. I'd be really glad if you stopped calling me, professor, as I no longer teach."

He then explained, "This is a mirroring spell. It's relatively easy. We carved some runes on the bottom of the chairs and initiated a simple mirroring charm. As long as we sit on these chairs we can communicate as if we're in the same room."

"We should go to the main topic, Lupin. You can explain our method of communication to her at a more appropriate time." interjected Snape.

Lupin nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Sirius asked. "You seem troubled."

"It's nothing really. I was wondering if my brain would change too."

"Are you worried that you might turn into a less of a bookworm and know-it-all Miss Granger?" asked Snape. "Potter will soon arrive, so make it quick."

Sirius smiled. "Hermione, I'm really glad to tell you that no potion can alter your brain like that, so your brain didn't change when they gave it to you. You're brain isn't changing so don't worry about it, OK?"

"We had a question from you as well, Hermione?" Lupin said. He pressed his lips tightly before saying, "We have devised a plan for you. We can develop a cheat by making a syrup made by a mixture of bodily fluids of Sirius and Lucinda's…" he gulped hard. "… ovule. It's not a real baby, I assure you, just a few strands of hair ." He sighed and closed his eyes.

"It will introduce Lucinda and me as your parents." Siruis explained what Lupin had failed to say.

"It's not a real baby, yet you have a name for it Lupin." Snape pointed out.

Lupin hid his face behind his palms.

"Well it's good that you asked me, because we're not going to do that." Hermione responded firmly, "I won't lie to my friends."

"That's not what we're asking, Miss Granger. We simply want to keep people safe from harsh truths that might explode their brains." Snape said tactfully yet somehow sarcastically, "You won't be lying, simply misdirecting. We will do the real test privately with Mr. Potter present if you insist."

"Harry isn't my only friend professor. I'm not surprised that you haven't noticed but…" Hermione was saying calmly as Snape raised his hand to silence her.

"I'm aware of that fact. However, Potter is the only one amongst your friend who is less likely to freak out when your true parents are revealed." he continued, " We will do the real test a day before and if it turns out that your real parents are among the so called good people, we won't cheat as Lupin put it."

"You might be Marlene's, Hermione. She had blonde hair and gray eyes, too." Remus whispered hopefully.

Sirius shivered a bit. "Moony, that was a one time thing."

"It's still possible." insisted Lupin.

"And you being her daughter would be significantly better for us. That could actually turn you into a symbol of hope." said Snape as he looked directly into Hermione's eyes.

There was a knock on the door. Snape left them to open the door.

"Look Hermione it's your decision to make, but we're going to make preparations in case you change your mind." said Lupin.

A few seconds later Harry came to sit with them.

"Hey 'Mione. Why are you sitting here?" He asked. She simply pointed at the chair next to her. This time it was Harry's turn to yell, "What the hell?!"

Hermione laughed. Harry seemed to be ashamed of his strong reaction.

"Don't mind her, Harry. She did the same when she saw us first." said Sirius as Lupin nodded.

Harry smiled. It was going to be heartwarming talk before his detention with Umbridge.

A/N: Thank you NatRose17 for you idea.


	6. Chapter 6

**A noticeable progress**

A week later Hermione had just begun to get used to how things were going on, when came a disturbing issue of Daily Prophet. An anonymous report had been sent to Ministry informing them that Sirius was hiding in London, and there was another article as the icing on the cake; Sturgis Podmore was arrested, sentenced to Azkaban for six month. What was his crime? Going through the wrong door.

Unlike Harry she wasn't surprised at all. What was he doing there in the middle of night?

"This is not good for Fudge." said Neville, "My Grandma says he has suspended the Head of the Department of Mysteries, because he wasn't going to fire anyone who was on Dumbledore's side."

"Is he a Dumbledore supporter?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Not quite. The only department that never listens to Dumbledore is his department. Fudge wanted him out, because they are too independent." clarified Ron, "At least that's what Dad says."

Hermione was concerned by this fact. The Ministry seemed to be even more jeopardised than she had initially thought.

The day became even worse when she unintentionally insulted Ron's Quidditch skills. Hermione had asked Harry if had been lousy. It was quite unexpected from a tactful girl like her.

"No." said Harry, but she wasn't buying it.

"Well, he could have done better, yes!" He admitted Then he suddenly cringed a bit as he looked at her. "I just had a déjà vu. Please don't. Don't raise your eyebrow. You look just like Malfoy with all that blonde hair."

That was it. "That's just great, isn't it, Harry? Did you know that I can't dye my hair? It wears off every time I wash it. That's with the help of stabilising potion. Fair hair doesn't suit me at all." Hermione ranted.

"Merlin! Hermione, calm down. I think this hair color looks well on you. You should cut the orange part of course." Harry said apologetically.

"Oh Merlin this is the worst day possible. I wonder what Trelawney would say?" Hermione said desperately.

"You shall drawn in the lake by evening." Harry mimicked her voice to perfection, That made Hermione laugh her guts out.

"How's your potion going on, Harry?" she asked.

"It should be purple, and it is. I've actually asked Fred to ward it." he said.

Hermione was surprised to hear that. "Fred? Really? I didn't know he was that good."

"Oh he's good. We tried it on a book first." Harry responded.

"That's heresy!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry laughed lightly. "Yes, I knew you'd say that."

Suddenly they heard Ron cry, "Can you believe this?!"

Harry and Hermione looked to his direction. Ron was was clutching a letter really hard.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"Well, why don't you read it Harry?" Ron gave it to him unceremoniously and landed himself on a sofa, pouting.

Harry removed his glasses and read the letter calmly. When he finished, he raised his head to look at Ron's furious face. "Well, if you want to er-" He looked at the letter again, " severe ties with me, I swear I won't get violent."

Hermine smiled at that. Ron stood up and took the letter tore it into pieces declaring that his brother was the world's biggest git.

A few days after receiving that disheartening letter, Snape asked Harry and Ron to stay after class, so he could assign them detention. Ron was surprised when Snape asked them to go into his private quarters.

"Professor, you do know that murd is illegal, right?" he asked nervously.

"In, Weasley." said Snape. If looks could kill, Ron would've been dead now.

Inside Harry saw the familiar seats in the same order he had seen before.

"Ron, don't get too surprised when you sit on the stool." Harry warned him.

"Will it hurt?" Ron squeaked.

"A bit." Harry couldn't stop himself. He didn't see Snape's amused smirk.

"Sit at once." Harry instructed him.

Ronald Weasley sat cautiously.

"What? Dad?"

Harry sat too and greeted the men who appeared in front of him, "Hello Mr. Weasley, Sirius."

Both men greeted him warmly and asked how he was.

"How?" Ron looked to Harry in amazement. Snape brought an extra chair and sat next to Arthur.

"I'll explain later."

"Harry is everything OK?" asked Sirius.

"As OK as it can be. Umbridge is driving us mad. I think she's a Death Eater."

"I assure you, that's not the case." said Arthur.

"She's the type." Ron argued passionately.

"Son, the world is not divided into good people and Death Eaters." said Arthur Wesley.

"She's nasty" said Harry immediately.

Sirius smiled uncomfortably.

"That she is, I've already told Hermione about that. By the way, why don't you use your mirror, Harry?"

"What? You mean the one that you gave me this Summer?" asked Harry in confusion.

"Yes, Hermione has been using hers to talk to me regularly."

He mockingly put his hand on his heart. "You've broken your godfather's heart, Harry Potter."

"May I go back to my business if my present is unnecessary here?" Snape said as he was obviously annoyed.

"Don't let us keep you from your brewing, Snape." Siruis said.

"At least I'm doing something, Black." He stood and left so he didn't see Sirius grind his teeth.

"Don't listen to him, Sirius. You're actually busy here." Mr. Weasley said gently.

"I'd go mad if I wasn't."

He winked at their confused faces, "Can't talk much about it."

Suddenly Ron asked a question that had bothered Harry and his friends lately.

"Sirius, where's Hagrid?" asked Ron. Harry felt ashamed that it hadn't occurred to him to ask Sirius about Hagrid.

"On a mission. Dumbledore didn't want any attention so don't draw any by asking around." said Sirius, "Although I agree that he's a bit late in his return, I doubt anything could hurt that big guy."

"Malfoy said he's dealing with creatures too big for himself to handle." Harry commented.

Sirius and Mr glanced at each other worriedly.

"Oh, that's not good. We have to tell Dumbledore. They might know what the mission is about." said Mr. Weasley. "I wish we had a way to contact him."

"Don't worry Madam Maxim is with him, he has help." Sirius reassured him. "Don't investigate this, OK?" Sirius looked into their eyes. Suddenly, he looked up listening to someone they couldn't see or hear.

"Let me try that." He took something from an invisible hand that materialised into a little glass cup with a yellowish viscous liquid inside. Sirius drank it at once and shut his eyes.

"Yes that's the thing. The consistency is wrong though." He said. "Guys, I have to go. Duty calls." He disappeared.

"Who was that?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that was Lucinda, our new recruit. You'll see her soon." said Mr Weasley evasively.

"Percy sent a letter," said Ron carefully.

He wasn't sure how his father would react to the news.

"Oh, tell me all about it." said Mr. Weasley.

In their talk with Mr Weasley hinted that Umbridge was not going to remain just an ordinary teacher, and she would indeed move to undermine Dumbledore's authority, which she did soon enough. Umbridge made her next move to consolidate her power by taking the role of High Inquisitor.

Hermione called it outrageous. Harry said that he loved to see Snape inspected, though. He immediately regretted having thought so. While Snape had never been kind, this year he was in the new habit of explaining why he was so harsh. Harry had actually made some progress in Potions. Snape still hated him, but it was much more controlled now.

In Potions, Snape handed out their corrected essays. Harry had gotten an A which made him surprised and happy. He later found out that he had merely received an _Acceptable_ which that was lower than _Exceeds Expectations_ _and Outstanding_. Fortunately, Snape hadn't been so cruel to give him D or P. He had given Ron _P_.

After the session was over Fred and George explained the O.W.L grading system and Harry was just glad that he hadn't received a _T_.

Hermione, on the other hand, was disappointed that she hadn't got an _O_. She had worked hard but Snape had given her an _A_. When she found out that Harry had received _A_ as well, she decided to compare their essays and once she did, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"This actually a very good essay, Harry. You've pointed out a few things I didn't know, myself." she admitted.

"Actually, I just compared moonstone to some other applicable ingredients, suggesting a few other options if it isn't available. Is it really that good?" Harry asked doubtfully. It was the first time he had tried to research thoroughly before writing his essay.

"Yeah it is. It's analytic and comparative. Mine is just a bunch of facts." Hermione marveled over the essay. How couldn't Snape give this an O.

"I guess I'll have to write something even better to get an _O_." he said hopefully.

Severus Snape had grudgingly given Harry an A. He was amazed how much the boy had progressed this year. Maybe he had inherited a shred of Lily's brain after all. That thought shook him a bit. Suddenly, the white orb on his desk turned blue. He went to a chair next to the chimney. He sat and saw someone he had not expected to see.

For Umbridge things were going smoothly. Umbridge kept inspecting teachers, and Dumbledore was apparently okay with her reign.

What didn't make Hermione happy was the fact that Umbridge was happy enough with Grubbly-Plank, but made her distaste for Hagrid known, even though she had never met the man.

Hermione came to hate her even more when she had found out about the nature of her detentions. Those quills must have been for signing documents, so using them was not illegal per se, but it would be frowned upon if it got out, or _if_ she did it to students with more prominent backgrounds.

Although, Umbridge was a big issues, Hermione had her own problems to worry about. Her physical pain had increased, therefore she had finally decided to visit Madam Pomfrey. Her visit had been illuminating.

"Well, Miss Granger, you're right to be in pain. Your bones are growing really fast. I can see that you're much taller than when I saw you at the beginning of the year. Does your face hurt?" she asked.

"Yes, actually, that's why I came. I keep frowning because of the pain." she said with concern.

"There are a lot of abnormal activities in your skull and facial muscles. I think you should stay here tonight, or even better this week if possible." She had suggested and Hermione had refused to adhere to her advice.

She returned to her dorm, a mistake which she regretted, because the next day her condition worsened even more drastically. All her muscles were in pain now. She fainted in front of professor McGonagall.

They put her in the infirmary and resulted to warding her bed, so her constant cries of pain couldn't be heard. Fortunately, it all had been blamed on her over studying nature. Professor Snape had brought her loads of muscle relaxant. It barely helped, but it was better than nothing. Her pain of muscles started to fade but came a horrible stomach ache and diarrhea. On the seventh day everything came back to normal.

"Why was it so painful, professor?" She asked Snape.

"Muscles react differently to transfiguration. While their development is gradual their transfiguration must be done instantly. That is if you don't want to explain horrible pain as you did."

"I hate this stupid change." she huffed angrily.

"It could have been much words. Your magic is strong, it accelerated the process because you were in pain. This should have taken two months." Snape smirked at her horrified expression.

"So what does that mean?" Hermione asked fearfully.

"We were wrong about how much time we had. Students now will notice the change more. Your bone structure hasn't changed completely so this isn't your final face." He handed her a mirror.

She looked at her face. It was beautiful and it did have a similarity with her old face. Her jaw and cheekbones hadn't changed but her face was different.

"For now we have blamed it on a transfiguration spell gone wrong. Your face has features similar to Blacks so Lupin might be right about your biological parents." He said. "Mr. Malfoy has been asking around about you. It would be wise to avoid him as much as you can."

Hermione nodded as she looked at the mirror once more.

What she could see was not certainly not her face. It felt alien and she hated it.

The girl was beautiful without a doubt. Some girls would kill to have her looks.

It wasn't the beauty that had her gut twisting and turning, not at all, the problem was the natural coldness of it.

When Hermione wanted to smile it would Smirk. When she wanted to pose seriousness and show dedication, it would portray a horribly proudful and pompous girl.

Once Snape was out, Hermione began working on her smile. After half an hour of intense practice she managed to get the face smile.

She was, of course, very unsatisfied with it. Even though it looked like a smile, it made her face scream, "_proud pureblood_".

"Will people really buy the 'transfiguration-mishap' excuse?" she whispered to herself as she finally put the mirror away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hagrid**

Hermione's fellow students didn't fail to amaze her by accepting the excuse quite easily. The most wonderful case were Dean and Justin, who had guessed it to be a Transfiguration mishap before McGonagall had even told anyone.

As Snape had predicted his house showed no surprise or curiosity toward her sudden change in features. However, their normal hostility toward her decreased, Draco Malfoy being the exception. His remarks got more bitter and venomous. The difference was that now Slytherins would snicker every time he said something to her, like it was a joke to them.

She sometimes felt they knew. Although they hadn't asked anything directly, their attitude toward her was different.

Hermione was tired of the looks people would give her every time she was asking a question at any class, so she tried to avoid sticking out by keeping a low profile. She wouldn't ask many questions from her professors, and she quit raising her hand frequently to attract less attention. Of course, It backfired horribly; Professors were now concerned and her friends asked her if anything was wrong. The ultimate reaction belonged to Snape.

On a bright and sunny Monday, Hermione found her way to dungeons with Harry and Ron. They had decided to go a bit early in order to escape an overzealous Colin Greevey, who wanted to take a shot from Hermione's new looks.

Other students gradually joined them. Neville was the last to enter just before Snape arrived.

Snape strode to his desk and sat behind it.

"I must inform you, that your reports, excluding a select few, were dismal."

He waved his wand and sent them their papers.

Hermione was pleased to see an O on her paper. Harry, on the other hand, shoved the paper into his bag without a word.

Snape started to explain the process of making a simple cure for muscle damage, and its use in strengthening other Potions.

"Now, who can tell me why this Potion should never be coupled with Pepper-up Potion?" he asked, his back to them.

Hermione gulped and resisted the impossible urge to raise her hand.

Shape looked for hands shot in air. He searched for a couple more minutes before freezing momentarily followed by a deep concerned frown.

His expression alerted Hermione. She decided to raise her hand but it was already too late. Snape did the one thing he had never done before:

"Miss Granger, care to elaborate?" he said softly, his face showing nothing but a very subtle anger. His eyes were fixed on Hermione.

"The Potion would cause unwanted reactions and will have the following side effects: diarrhea, abdominal pain, and in some cases, internal bleeding."

Harry could tell that Snape was more than unhappy.

"And what's the cause of these unwanted reactions?" he asked with an agitated tone.

"Salamander Blood and undissolved fish brain make a very dangerous poison called Blue Death that can kill you immediately, but since the dosage is rather low in most cases the side effects are less severe."

For a second, Harry thought Snape would ask another question. Snape, however, silently gazed at others around her.

Slytherins were smirking. Malfoy glanced to Hermione warily.

Hermione realised that not following her paradigm had brought her even more attention.

"Perhaps Miss Granger thinks that she is above this class to raise her hand. Detention at five, Miss Granger. Don't be late."

Harry and Ron wanted to protest but Hermione stopped them.

"I don't want you to get punished, too."

From then on Hermione would always raise her hand at Potions.

As a result of her change in looks and behavior, other professor started to behave differently as well. Flitwick was no longer in wow every time she got a spell right. Sprout once called her Malfoy by mistake which made Hufflepuffs giggle madly.

Hermione could see a very visible trend and began to compare their behavior toward other students. She soon realised that they had found a new favorite student: Justin Finch-Flenchly.

Umbridge and Snape's case was different. Snape had suddenly realised he had a very bright student called Hermione Granger who made excellent potions. Slytherins would mindlessly nod every time he said something good about her.

Umbridge had became much more lenient on her as well. She would smile at her in the corridors and their _so called _defense sessions. Her smile was driving Hermione mad, because it was the same smile she would give to respectable pureblood Slytherins.

Frustrated by Umbridge's lack of teaching anything useful, Hermione tried to convince Harry that teaching defense to other students would be a fantastic idea. And it certainly was, even though Harry was hesitant to accept.

It had taken her a week to convince Harry to become their instructor. A small meeting had been set up and Hermione's progress so far were good enough. She had managed to get a bunch of people to join their new club. It was easy to have Neville and Dean join them and Lavender had tagged along. Neville had been a bit weird about it, because he kept staring at her and when she'd asked why he had answered, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to be weird. It's just… Your face reminds me of someone. I just don't remember who."

That had made her uncomfortable and a bit alerted, but she knew that Neville would never do her her bad. He needed to learn defense, as did many others.

The idea was more popular than she'd initially thought it to be. Cho Chang had jumped at the opportunity of being with Harry in the same space. Ginny had helped getting Michael Corner and his friends. Others wanted to learn something as opposed to nothing.

The intro had been rocky yet successful. Nobody had left their meeting at Hog's Head, during which Ron made a fuss over Michael Corner dating his sister and Hermione was forced to do some damage control before he could go punch the poor lad into face.

Not long after Umbridge, gave them decree number 24 by which she made unauthorized clubs illegal. Harry believed that she had somehow found out about their club and now they had to go around that decree. Fortunately, Harry found the perfect place for them and she had found a great way to communicate with members. The spell was a bit complicated but she had managed to do it just fine.

Days ago Harry had had a chance to talk with Remus in Snape's room. Draco Malfoy had provided the excuse by angering Neville, who was apparently a bit touchy about her parents' mental state. Remus had advised caution and discretion. Sirius had turned up at some point and talked to him only briefly. He had warned him that Dung had overheard them there, and that's how they knew about it. They had told him that Molly Weasley was firmly against the idea, but she was on a mission so she couldn't tell him herself.

What worried Hermione a lot, was Harry's scar as it kept hurting. Harry did tell Remus, but refused to talk to Dumbledore about it. Hermione tried to distract herself by laying clothes for house elves all over the tower. She had hoped that if an elf wanted freedom they could find it. She got really angry when she was told by Harry that Dobby was taking them.

"Other House Elves refuse to clean the tower. They find your little hidden clothes insulting." Harry told her.

It took a lot of will power to control her anger.

"Okay, I'll stop doing that. They can be the happy slaves they are. Not many appreciate freedom like Dobby does. No they don't." she said.

Harry couldn't contain his laughter at her expression.

DA turned out to be great. Her fake Galleons made it easy to communicate. Albeit a few people started to call it the Gold Mark as a reference to the Dark Mark. Harry was disturbed to find out that Hermione had in fact got the idea from Voldemort.

Things were finally getting well when a horrible thing happened. Harry, George and Fred got banned for life! That was courtesy of Draco Malfoy who provoked them to attack him. It would have devastated them if Hagrid had not come back.

They had left their tower to meet Hagrid immediately. He had welcomed them into his hut but the moment she took off her hat and scarf, his expression changed.

"Wow, I didn't know Malfoy had a sister !" He said in surprise.

"Hagrid, it's me, Hermione." she said.

"No, ye're not. Ye're blond, yer skin is different and yer too tall." He exclaimed.

"It's a long story, Hagrid." Ron said as they sat.

"What happened to you, Hagrid?" she said. "You look awful."

He did look awful and pretty damaged. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Is that blood?" asked Harry. Hagrid ignored that. He kept staring at her with one eye that was OK.

"Ye outh to tell me what happened te ye first. Then I'll talk." He responded.

So they told him everything. Well not all of it but they trusted him enough to tell him most of it.

"Well I don' kno what te say." Hagrid didn't say more. After a minute he told what he'd been through and how bad it had ended up. Before he could complete his story someone knocked. It was her. The bane of all good things, Dolores Umbridge. She and Hagrid had a very uncomfortable conversation. Fortunately, she left early.

"Inspecting, huh?" Hagrid asked.

"Trelawney's on probation already, so be careful. I don't think she likes you very much." Harry warned.

"Would you mind telling us what's your plan for us this year?" Hermione asked as she tried to keep any emotion out of her face.

Hagrid froze momentarily as he looked at her carefully. Lucius Malfoy would be proud to see that empty expression on her face. He didn't say that, of course, as she smiled at him. She did look like Sirius, too.

"Um, I've prepared a couple o' thimgs. Keeping something special fer O.W.L year." He couldn't stop himself. "Any idea who yer parents are 'Ermione?"

She became stoic. "No Hagrid, I already told you?" she said, "Sirius had his theory debunked by Lucinda Malfoy. He guessed that I might be theirs but turns out that's not the case." she smiled half heartedly, "There is another theory; Lupin thinks I might be Marlene McKinnon's."

"Yeah, poor Marlene. She was a good girl." Hagrid sighed. "Ye don't … ye know … uhm … look like her."

"I know I don't." she said cooly, "Hagrid, is it really bad if one of my parents is a Death Eater?"

"Absolutely not! Well, it's bad, but that doesn't make yeh bad. Sirius had horrible parents, I tell yeh lot. He is a good lad though. Ye're our 'Ermione no matte' what."

Hermione smiled and then she hugged him.

"Don' yeh worry about it. Dumbledore is gonna take care o' it." Hagrid assured her.

"I'm not sure about that." said Harry, "He's been avoiding me since Voldemort came back."

Hagrid winced. He seemed unhappy about Harry's lack of faith in Dumbledore.

"And he dismissed Hermione's condition as puberty issues." His angry eyes showed that he was barely containing his rage, "Sirius, Remus and Professor Snape are working on it though."

"Hagrid don't take it the wrong way, but I think you should keep the dangerous stuff out of your class." said Ron to everyone's surprise, "Umbridge will look for an excuse to sack you."

Hermione offered a few alternatives, but Hagrid didn't like them. He apparently had something much more interesting. He asked them to leave to end the conversation prematurely.

When it came to their Potions project, Hermione's potion was going well and Harry's was brilliant. He had managed to somehow speed the brewing process.

"I'm telling you, I didn't add anything I just left the roots exposed to sunlight to make them a bit more potent." Harry had explained innocently.

Snape was pretending to be ignorant of Harry's progress. He kept teasing him about his lack of effort and his clumsiness. However, Harry had been extra careful this year and now that he had a study time at Umbridge's class he would do his extra studies there. Umbridge had not complained. Hopefully, she would continue to ignore Harry in her class in order to keep him quiet.

Hagrid had brought Thestrals to his class despite their efforts to persuade him to do otherwise. Umbridge had a lot of complaints about them, and being dangerous was just one of them. Hermione defended Hagrid for bringing them while stupidly wishing she could see them. It oddly made Slytherins hesitant about saying more awful things about Hagrid to Umbridge.

December came and brought more change with itself. Her bone structure was shifting slowly but steadily. She found out that her new muscles structure and peripheral nervous system made her somehow better on brooms. She didn't like them before, but now they were much easier to ride. She practiced a bit when she could in case she ever had to use this skill to flee.

As December's end was nearing, Hermione decided to stay for holidays. Her parents were going skiing. She didn't want to face them looking like she did. She hadn't told them about change directly. Lupin had met them, and hoping that they might have some additional information, he had asked them a few harmless questions. It turned out to be futile and a great depressing point for her parents, as they seemed to believe strongly that Hermione was theirs.

"How dare you? I remember giving birth to her." had been her mom's words to Lupin.

Dumbledore had reluctantly visited them and checked their memories. He had confirmed that their memories had been manipulated by magic. He invited her to his office the other day and explained everything to her.

"Miss Granger." His voice was a bit shaky. "Hermione, I must warn you that when you find out about your real parents, you might be disappointed greatly."

"I'm aware of that, Headmaster." she said trying to keep her face expressionless. "Do you happen to know their identities?"

"I do Miss Granger, alas I cannot divulge this information with you as I've made an unbreakable vow to never expose their secret." He said sadly. "Your mother in return promised to never persuade you to join her side."

"So they _are_ Death Eaters." Hermione shivered at the thought that was becoming reality. "Do I know them."

"You might have heard their names, they're quite famous." He said.

"So they're alive." She asked.

"Yes, that I can tell you." He smiled sadly, "You look a lot like them. However, I have a feeling that you'll have a greater physical resemblance to your mother."

"Should I go with Professor Lupin's plan, then?"

"Hermione, no matter how bitter the truth is, it's far better than a sweet lie." He said wisely, "Do you wish to allow your parents to define you?"

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." said Hermione instantly.

"You're a very brave witch, Hermione." He looked into her eyes. She felt as if she was under X-rays. "My dear girl, you'll be fine. You're true friends will eventually trust you."

Unfortunately, _eventually_ was the key word.

"Will it be that bad, professor?" Hermione asked hoping to be wrong, "Surely they will recognise me for being the same person I've been for years."

"You're right my dear, but I'm afraid it will take some time for them to get used to the new facts." He sighed sadly. "Even the least biased people have their own biases which are hidden to them."

That had been a rather depressing conversation.

Over the next couple of he noticed that Malfoy was avoiding her like the plague. She cornered her the moment she got the chance.

"Are you avoiding me, Malfoy?" she asked him, "Are you afraid little, Drakey?"

She tried to give him a mean smile which terrified him. To his credit he got his composure soon enough. Draco Malfoy had made her life hell. It was payback time.

"You're delusional, Granger. Why would I care about you." He snapped. " You're just a filthy mud-blood." A terrified expression in his face told Hermione that he regretted his last sentence. She said nothing and walked away. As she was getting away she said, "Act less suspiciously, people might think you're in love with me."

She didn't see the revulsion in his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Meet Lucinda Malfoy**

Harry had kissed Cho, and that was a good distraction for Hermione. Thinking about Harry's uncomfortable experience was much more appealing than thinking about other things.

It was starting to get on her nerves. She had to deal with all the uncomfortable staring and whispering around and she kept telling herself it really wasn't their fault. Hermione was no longer a bushy haired bookworm with slightly larger teeth which made her look like a bunny. She now looked like a pureblood aristocrat who came from a very noble family and her very mannerisms that had helped her build an image of good muggle-born witch was making her look like a snobby pureblood. Therefore, she resulted to a worse set of mannerisms inspired by Ron. To her surprise it helped greatly. Everyone started to become more friendly toward her.

The weirdest problem was that people automatically expected her to know things that they only expected a pureblood to know. Remus had been kind enough to explain.

"This is their unconscious mind talking Hermione. They know that you're a muggle-born, but their instincts tell them that they're talking to a pureblood. You look a lot like purebloods these days as most of them are the result of inbreeding." He said as he looked at her eyes. "They're turning gray, aren't they?" He said.

"Yes, rumours about me being Dumbledore's illegitimate daughter are going to cease spreading." She said. "Dumbledore told me that my mom couldn't be Marlene."

"He knows your parents? Why didn't he tell us?" He ask with astonishment.

"Unbreakable vow." Hermione answered shortly. "I promised him I wouldn't tell much."

At that moment Sirius appeared next to Lupi.

"Sorry, I was a bit busy. So… I hear that you kissed someone, Harry."

Harry started to look like a tomato.

"That's true." he responded.

"You've got to tell me all about it."

"Are you a fifteen year old witch who's masquerading as Sirius Black." said Hermione with pure contempt.

"Wow, believe it or not, I still feel Lucinda is your mom. You two are so similar. You're going to love her once you meet up."

Hermione smiled.

After the evening meeting they returned to their dorm room. She fell fast asleep but an awful dream woke her up. A horrible dream that didn't seem so bad once she heard Harry's ear-piercing scream.

She jumped off her bed and ran to boys dormitory. Once they managed to awaken Harry they found out that something terrible had happened; Mr. Weasley was attacked by a giant snake.

It was a very stressful situation as they stood in Dumbledore's office, looking at him and waiting for orders.

"He refuses to look at Harry. That's unlike him." she thought to herself.

Did Headmaster know something she didn't?

Dumbledore made an _illegal_ portkey, and sent them to House Black. It did not sit well her to travel by illegal means, but she didn't complain anyway.

When they got there it was complete chaos. Weasleys were crying and Harry had not gained his composure yet.

"Out" a very loud voice somewhere nearby yelled. The portrait of Walburga Black started screaming insults. Hermione was the first to move toward the portrait. The moment she saw her, Walburga Black became quiet and looked at her incredulously. "Bells?" she managed to utter before a blonde woman arrived and waved her wand to shut the curtains. She cast another spell as well that Hermione didn't recognise.

"Lucinda Malfoy. Nice to meet you." she raised her hand to shake Hermione's. She was a bit shocked so she hesitated at first but then she shook her hand. "You must be Hermione. Sirius has talked a lot about you."

"Hi. Yes, that's me. What was that second spell you did?" she asked.

"Oh, that was just a simple _Muffliato_. It's pretty useful. She can't hear us for an hour or so. It's a shame that I forgot to renew it before you arrived." She smiled. "Let's go meet others."

Lucinda Malfoy turned out to be a very positive, energetic woman. She was new to the Weasleys, but apparently she knew their mother very well.

"Are you sure you're Draco Malfoy's aunt?" Harry asked with a bright smile.

They couldn't stop admiring this woman. She had such a positive impact on everyone.

"Yes, I'm sure. How's he by the way?"

"He's fine, I guess." said Harry politely.

"Harry, what happened?" asked Sirius. Harry told him about his vision. Fred and George were listening intently as if their life depended on it. Their accusatory look that made Harry even more nervous.

Fred had asked if their mom was there.

"No she isn't, she might have guessed that something is wrong if she's checked her clock." Lucinda answered. "The old coot is bound to have reached her by now."

"Not a fan of Dumbledore, huh?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, he's aware of that. I respect his knowledge and leadership, but he's a bit to much Dark Lordish for my taste." she explained. "They way he puts you in dark until the right moment for him, is honestly dangerous and manipulative. However, if Sirius trusts him, I trust him."

Ginny was gaping at her.

"We should go to Saint Mungo's." said George. "We need some proper clothes, of course, do you have any?"

"I do, unfortunately, I can't give them to you." said Sirius with a very serious face.

"Come on!" they all exclaimed.

"How are you going to explain your first hand knowledge of this attack?" he said patiently. "We have to wait for the hospital to inform Molly."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"We don't want any attention drawn to Harry and the fact that he had visions of events that took place hundreds of miles away!" He said as he was losing his patience. "What would the Ministry's reaction be?"

"That's bullshit." said Lucinda. All the heads turned to her in surprise. Sirius did it so fast a loud click was heard. Lucinda continued, "That shouldn't be your reason for not going. He's your father and you deserve to see him, but think what would Arthur say if he could talk to you now? What would Molly say?" She looked into their eyes.

"They would have asked us to wait, and to not put Harry in trouble." said Fred dejectedly.

"Damn." said Ron.

"We need a drink." said Sirius. He summoned a keg of butter bear from the pantry.

"You're keeping a keg?" Said George.

"Four, actually." He answered.

"It's my fault, I drink a lot," said Lucinda.

"How come you don't get fat." asked Ginny.

"Malfoys don't get fat!" she said as she served the first round.

Soon they received a message from Molly. Mr Weasley was alive and hopefully he would get better soon. She had asked them to stay where they were.

"It says '_still_ _alive'_. Does that mean…?" Ginny couldn't stop the tears. Harry seemed extremely disturbed.

"Potter is it?" Lucinda asked. When he nodded. "Would you mind if I called you, Harry?"

It was really weird to be called Harry by someone who looked so much like Lucius Malfoy.

"It's Okay." he responded as he sighed.

"Then call me, Lucinda." she smiled. Harry could see why Siruis liked this woman. " Harry when such magical visions occur, it's really hard to define your amount of control on the events that happen. Let me be frank with you. You had zero control or responsibility regarding what was happening there. I have seen it happen before so please don't blame yourself, okay?"

Harry nodded at her.

Molly arrived in the morning. Oddly she mistook Hermione with Lucinda.

"Merlin! Lucinda you've changed so much." she said.

"Because that's not me, Molly." she laughed as she hugged her. "That's Hermione Granger."

"Oh my! You've changed so much, my dear. Your hair is just like Lucinda's but your face…" she frowned a bit and then shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Forget about it."

She faced her children. "Your father's going to be alright. Bill is staying with him. I think we'll visit him tomorrow. You need to eat something. Sirius dear?"

Kreacher had disappeared so Harry and Sirius made breakfast.

"Charlus Potter would go nuts if he knew his grandchild would cook one day." said Lucinda, "That's one of the things he believed a Potter should never do."

"James had no talent in it as I recall," said Sirius as he was distributing bacon. "I, however, was a natural. My father loved cooking and rare happy moments I shared with him were all here, in the kitchen."

"Oh, that's why you've got a kitchen that can actually be visited. I always wondered why uncle Orion spent so much time in the kitchen."

"James was very bad at potions too. Severus says you've got your mother's talents, fortunately." she pointed at Harry.

"She was great at potions, but I was…" Sirius said.

"Outstanding at it. Yes I remember. You managed to dye Lucius's hair Auburn for a month." She said "That was accomplishing the impossible."

"I was going for black, actually." he said proudly.

"Oh? It's still impressive." she said as looked at him fondly.

Harry send as bit happier today. There was a glint of happiness in his eyes. Hermione wondered if it was because of Sirius's new friend.

"She is good for Sirius, isn't she?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah she's great. She could keep him from going mad here. And I suppose Sirius really likes her. Friendship might be just the beginning." Harry responded softly.

When Molly found out how they had been alerted about her husband through Harry's visions. she hugged Harry so tightly that he feared his longs would pop out.

"Harry dear, you saved Arthur. If you hadn't seen it…." she burst into tears. It took three cups of hot chocolate to calm her down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bones in the closet**

Their visit to Saint Mango's had its own surprises. Arthur was very surprised to see her. His surprise wasn't a result of her being there, only that she looked so different. Hermione had not seen Mr. Weasley since September, so the change was more of a shock to him.

She liked this place. It was calm, clean and odourless unlike the muggle hospitals. Healers seemed to be much less stressed than your average doctor, and the patients seemed to be in a better condition. Becoming a healer seemed to be a good idea. Perhaps she would consider it.

When they came back Harry seemed extremely stressed.

"Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked without looking at him.

"Um, it's complicated," He too avoided looking looking at her. "But I think I'll go crazy if don't talk to someone, so here it is anyway-"

Harry told her about the conversation he had overheard in the hospital. "Don't you see? I'm giving him a front row seat. No wonder Dumbledore avoids me."

It did make sense. However, Hermione, knew very well that she had to be delicate.

"I think you should talk with someone who is more experienced, Harry. I don't think that's how possession works." she said, trying to seem more confident than she actually was

"Well, neither do I." Harry said shakily. "But I'm not as optimistic as you are."

"I bet I could direct you to someone who does, Mr. Potter." Harry turned to the voice so fast that he fell.

"What the...?" Harry looked up and saw Phineas Nigellus in his portrait.

"I know if someone could help you here, that would be my last descendant's lover, Ms. Malfoy." He said.

"Are they really lovers?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Yes, but that's irrelevant." He continued, "Dumbledore is not happy that it has to be her, but he has to compromise at times."

"Doesn't he trust her?" Harry asked.

"Oh he does. Although she is an element of light as Dumbledore puts it, she has a rather secular view towards Dark Arts." Phineas explained, "She finds them practical and I have to say that's something hardly to be argued with at times."

"She could help Harry, right?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes, she's knowledgeable." He said. "Wouldn't hurt to ask a few questions. Oh, and before I go, I have a message to deliver. Dumbledore says 'Stay where you are.'."

And with that he left.

"So I guess we need to have a talk with Lucinda." said Harry.

"About what, Harry?" asked Lucinda as she closed the door behind her.

Harry and Hermione jumped again.

"Will you people stop shocking us to death?" said Harry, "I heard something yesterday."

Harry explained the situation. He was most uncomfortable about admitting that he too felt he was giving information to Voldemort.

"Oh they're right. You're not supposed to see anything like you saw, Harry." she continued, "What really intrigues me, is that you saw it through the snake. Dumbledore had told me about your visions of Voldemort." she used his name like they were talking about a popstar casually. "so I always believed that you had a mental connection formed by a malfunctioning killing curse. The snake makes that theory go right out of the window as a consequence. I suppose there's a spiritual connection between you and Voldemort that gives you these visions. If I'm correct that would be even more dangerous. On the plus side, that could mean he cannot be in total control, because you can see things that he clearly did not want you to see." she pouted a bit. "That makes things complicated. We need to get smarter, because he will know about it now, and he might use it against you. He will plant ideas into your head." she frowned. "hum, I don't like it, but I think you should learn Occlumency."

"What?" asked Harry.

"It's a branch of obscure magic." she explained. "More of mental trick really. It helps you conceal your thoughts. Some are natural at it, like Sirius. He doesn't use it regularly, but sometimes he can't help it. Severus hates him even more than your dad, because he can never use Legilimency against Sirius. That, my dear children, is the technique that allows people to take a glimpse into your mind. Natural Legilimentes like me hate it when people call it mind reading."

"You can read minds?"

Harry and Hermione felt very insecure.

Lucinda laughed lightly, "I guess there is no helping it. You guys will eventually call it mind reading." She sighed, "I can _read_ your minds. You should be happy to hear that I really rather avoid using it. Makes me feel unnatural. It's the same with Sirius. It really disturbs us that Dumbledore and Severus use it so freely and frequently. They both learnt it. They have acquired competency by practicing over and over again. They ought to know that it's even more dangerous for someone who isn't natural at it."

"Okay, is there anything you can do to protect yourself other than Occlumeny?" Harry asked.

"Occlumency. Yes it's rather simple. Don't look them in the eyes." she looked at Harry. "Especially when it feels like this."

Harry squeezed his eyes slightly. "So that's what it is? Yours is stronger than Dumbledore's."

"Ah, that's because I wanted you to feel it, but I could do it more subtly." she admitted. "Sirius, is actually really good at it, but he hates using it even more than me. He regrets learning it."

"Could Sirius teach me?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Uh, that would be a great idea if we could keep you here for the next six months." said Lucinda, "You're going back to Hogwarts soon, so we need a teacher who's there. You know where I'm getting at, right?"

"It's too dangerous to do it with Dumbledore, so I'll have to settle for Snape." Harry guessed.

"That's right, lad." she looked at Hermione, "Would you like to see how Legilimency feels?"

Hermione nodded yes. She could feel a force trying to penetrate in. Hermione felt something deep in her mind moved. Lucinda pulled out of her mind before it could move to the surface.

"Ah, Harry's mind is much keener in his own way, but your mind, it almost reminds me of someone." she began to hum. "You have an affinity for Legilimency and Occlumency. I wouldn't call you a natural, but it's there, I can feel it. I dare not investigate any more, because you might actually be a natural, and the later it manifests itself, the better."

She stood up. "I have to go for a drink."

She looked a bit ashamed. Harry knew in that moment, he could trust this woman more than Dumbledore.

On Christmas Harry and Hermione got some presents. Mostly books for Hermione and some other things for Harry. Percey Weasley had proved himself to be prick and had sent his jumper back. They had been advised to stay upstairs a little bit longer for Mrs. Weasley was crying.

"Lucinda and Lupin are taking care of that. Sirius seems so sour about something." Fred said suspiciously, "You guys happen to know anything about that?"

"Not really." said Harry.

Once the coast was clear, they went downstairs to the kitchen were Sirius had prepared a wonderful British breakfast.

Hermione had bought a Christmas present for Kreacher and that was just too dangerous. Harry warned her that clothes were off limits.

"It's not clothes, I promise, I'm not doing that to you guys. It's a patchwork quilt. It'll brighten his room a bit." she said. "Although, now that I think about it, he might not be into that sort of thing."

"Ah, that's true. Kreacher is a truly morbid and dark being, my dear." said Sirius as sat at The table. "He would very much like a dead muggle's skull."

Lucinda was disappointed by his remark, "You should show him some kindness."

"When it comes to Kreacher, that's pointless, love." he said as he buttered his bread.

When Harry went into Kreacher's den he found a lot of junk that they had been trying to get rid of. He also found a picture of a woman who she recognised to be Bellatrix Lestrange. What truly disturbed him was that her face seemed so familiar. "I guess she looks a bit like Sirius." He thought.

"I'll put his present here. He'll find it." said Hermione. Harry had a lot on his mind so he went to sit next to Sirius.

"Where is he anyway?" asked Sirius, "Has anyone seen him recently?"

"Only you could lose a house elf without freeing them." said Lucinda as she looked at him even more disapprovingly.

"Ah, come on. I take it back, whatever I said about Snape." Sirius said.

"Well, I cannot unhear what I heard, right?" She snapped.

Sirius looked very ashamed. "I know, I shouldn't have said that. I know it's time I grew up." he said in resignation.

"That's more like it." she smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

"I didn't know you could flush like that, Sirius." Harry said giggling.

"Shut it, Harry." he said as he gulped a large sip of his ice tea, "I'm sure you didn't while you were snogging your new girlfriend.

Harry blushed and looked away as Lucinda laughed cheerfully.

It was time they visited Mr. Weasley for the second time. They had to leave him and his wife alone quickly, as Molly Weasley realised that his husband had been testing muggle treatments on himself. In other to get away from the squabble they opted to go get some tea.

"I wonder if they have tried enhancing the stitches with magic. That could actually work." wondered Lucinda loudly.

On the fourth floor they met someone familiar.

"Oh, my Merlin, that's professor Lockheart!" exclaimed Hermione.

Disgust was evident in Lucinda's face.

He came to them asking if they wanted his signature.

"Fell from the broom you jinxed, Gilderoy?" she pressed her lips together tightly. It made her look like Lucius Malfoy even more.

Lockheart was confused. "Broom?"

Before they could say anything a healer came to their rescue. She said that he was showing progress. Harry could swear Lucinda muttered, "I hope not."

The healer had assumed them to be visitors. Therefore she invited them into the ward with an expecting smile that even Lucinda Couldn't say no to.

Inside they met the other patients in the Permanent Spell Damage ward and to Harry's horror they saw _them_.

Frank and Alice Longbottom were sitting upright on their beds. Harry felt very sorry for Neville who was standing next to his mom. Suddenly, something really unexpected happened. A woman with a pointy hat decorated with a stuffed vulture looked at them. Her eyes went wide.

"You!" she drew her wand. At first Harry thought she was aiming at lucinda, but she aimed her wand at Hermione.

It seemed surreal, "I won't allow you to finish the job." she cried and sent an Expelliarmus to her.

Hermione was so shocked that she didn't move and the spell hit her. Her want left her pocket and fell on the ground.

"Lady Longbottom, please. She's not Bellatrix Lestrange." Lucinda said urgently as she tried to calm the witch down. Neville was standing next to the woman frozen. His gaze fixed on Hermione.

"Who is she? Have you been hiding her spawn from the world, Lucinda?" Lady Longbottom screamed.

"No… No … This is Hermione Granger. Please calm down." She looked at the woman pleadingly.

A light bulb flashed blindingly in Harry's head. She now knew why Bellatrix Lestrange seemed so familiar. Because Hermione's face was her splitting image except her blonde hair. She was trying to hide her shock and that was amplifying the similarities. Her dark clothes made it even worse. No wonder Madam Longbottom had made this mistake. He wondered why it hadn't occurred to him earlier. "I've probably been avoiding this unconsciously." He thought to himself.

"Hermione Granger? Isn't that your friend from school? You had described her quite differently, Neville." she said accusingly.

"She had a transfiguration mishap a couple of months ago," said Neville.

"Transfiguration mishap?" She pitied his naiveness. "Is that the excuse?" she looked at them incredulously.

"I think we should talk somewhere else." said Lucinda cautiously, "I can explain this."

Before they could go anywhere something amazing happened. Alice Longbottom stood up and went toward Hermione. Hermione's whole body went rigid. Alice looked at her curiously for a few seconds and then she put a candy in Hermione's hand. "Here." said Alice simply and then she went back to her bed.

Everyone was in shock. Lucinda's eyes were so wide that they could pop out at any moment. Harry didn't know what to make of it and Hermione was crying silently as she was frozen at her spot.

"We can talk in the tearoom." said Augusta Longbottom. As she left the room, she cried "Neville!"

He smiled at them apologetically as he followed his grandmother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Augusta's theory**

Augusta Longbottom asked Hermione to sit in front of her. Her gaze wouldn't leave her face.

"Is there a chance that you're Lucinda's daughter?" she asked.

Hermione decided on telling the truth.

"No, but Sirius and Lucinda are planning to claim me in case my parents turn out to be unsavory people." she answered.

Augusta laughed bitterly, "And you're telling me this because-"

"I think honesty is the best policy. People are bound to find out the truth eventually." Hermione responded politely.

"An answer befitting Bellatrix's daughter." she said after a minute, "Your mother preferred cold honesty too. She despised lies. You can see what she did to those who she deemed to be liars on the fourth floor." she sipped her tea.

"I don't even know if I'm Bellatrix Lestrange's." she said desperately.

"I do." Madam Longbottom said with a shaky voice. "You're very similar in many ways. I'm afraid if I'm right about your father, you won't like him as well. He's not a very accomplished wizard like your aunt." she gestured toward Lucinda who was standing eight yards away with other.

Her aunt? Did she think she was Lucius Malfoy's daughter? It was bizarre.

"You are talking about my parents as if I enjoy having them." Hermione was a bit angry now.

"And there's the temper I know." Lady Longbottom looked at her knowingly, "I won't stop you from befriending Neville, I won't expose you if you choose to have poor Sirius and Lucinda as your new fake parents." she looked at the teapot between them, "Just remember what your mother did to my son, don't do it to another child." Her gaze was back on Hermione's face again, "and keep Neville out of harm."

She stood up and nodded politely. There was this emptiness in her eyes that made Hermione feel insecure. "It was nice to meet you, Miss Lestrange."

Neville and his grandmother left soon. She refused to speak with Lucinda.

"That stubborn bag." complained Lucinda as they left. "What are we going to do?"

"Nothing." said Hermione, "We can't do anything, but leaving her alone."

Lucinda looked at Hermione. Hermione tried to look into her eyes, asking her to take a look into her mind. Lucinda refused to do it.

"She said she wouldn't tell anyone." She said abruptly. "She's convinced that I'm Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter."

Ginny and Harry smiled uncomfortably. They both prayed that wasn't the case. Ron did there frozen and the twins just stared at her in awe.

When they came back, headquarters fell into chaos. Now the Weasleys knew about the true nature of Hermione's change too, and therefore everyone found out. Even worse Molly found out about Augusta Longbottom's theory. They didn't know how she would react.

Fortunately, she reacted quite openly and said even if Hermione's mother was Bellatrix Lestrange, she wasn't responsible for her mother's actions. That had calmed everyone down. However, that wasn't the end of it.

You see, while Molly did say that to Hermione, she was no more polite to her as if she was a stranger or a guest. Hermione was no longer asked to help with dishes or food. Helping was discouraged even. At some point Sirius couldn't take it anymore.

"Molly, may I ask why won't you let children be alone with Hermione. Why are you treating her like a sodding stranger." he asked as he sat, his arms folded together tightly.

"Language, Padfoot!" said Lucinda from somewhere they couldn't see.

"I - I can't do this, Sirius. I mean - Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter? - That's too much. It's like if You-Know-Who recruited a muggle for his inner circle. I know Hermione is a wonderful person, but -" She jumped away as Lucinda came from under a table covered with dust and oil.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, it's gonna take some time okay. I don't know what you guys did to that bike, but I doubt anyone could do worse to it." she said and then faced Molly Weasleys with a pleasant smile,

"Look, Molly, I get it. When I first saw Hermione, I thought Bellatrix had come here. I almost called Sirius for help." she sighed, "Because fourteen years of Azkaban or not, I could not handle her on my own."

She did a quick spell to clean herself and poured herself an unhealthy measure of wine.

"Then I noticed that there was no way for Bellatrix to be this young. She's capable but not that capable. I knew this had to be Hermione Granger, and hey, it was her. She's not Bellatrix. I know she looks like her and sometimes behaves like her."

Hearing that that Sirius covered his face with his hands.

Lucinda continues non the less, "That girl is unique and kind. Let's not turn her into her supposed mother, alright?"

"Are you seriously buying this crap?" said Sirius in disbelief, "Hermione just can't be that monster's daughter."

"Well, you are Walburga's eldest son," said Molly Weasley. "Anything is possible I guess."

"I'm my family's black sheep." he said as he looked at his wand.

They finally found Kreacher in the attics. Sirius's theory was that he had been searching for more relics to sneak into his den.

Harry was suspicious of that, but he decided not to share it with others. The holidays were almost over and they had to go back to Hogwarts.

A few days days before departure Snape paid them a visit. Harry was about to go to his room when Lucinda called him.

"Harry, Severus is here, and he wants to talk to you?" Lucinda told Harry.

"Professor Snape? Why?" Harry asked, clueless why the man would come all the way to London to talk to him.

He went to the kitchen where Snape and Sirius were sitting opposite of each other with grumpy faces.

"I suppose we should proceed with the plan then." said Severus Snape. His eyes were trying to pierce his oldest enemy, Sirius Black. "If Bellatrix catches wind of this, we might have more trouble keeping Miss Granger alive than Mr. Potter."

Harry coughed audibly so they would notice his presence.

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear." said Sirius with a bright smile.

"Take a seat, Mr Potter." said Snape.

"Harry, do you know why you have these visions?" asked Sirius with a solemn look.

"I have a mental or spiritual connection with Voldemort, don't I?" Harry said as he avoided looking into their eyes.

"Spiritual?" inquired Snape. "As a matter of souls?"

"It's Lucinda's theory." Harry explained. "I saw it through his snake and not through him. Even if Voldemort has been in control of it, I shouldn't have seen it."

"An intriguing theory. To my knowledge it should be possible to see that vision through a mere mental connection if it's strong enough." Snape paused shortly. "Even if Ms Malfoy is right about the nature of the connection, you must take its control before the Dark Lord uses it to his advantage."

"Are you going to teach me Occlumency professor?" Harry asked.

"Not entirely clueless, Potter, as it seems." Snape was satisfied with his guess. "Yet I doubt you have the slightest idea how it works."

"I don't get it." Harry admitted. "Lucinda gave me a book about it. _**The Secret Enemy In Your Head**_ is a great book, but the more I read the more confused I get."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry. Occlumency is the practice of mind and every individual mind has its own way to protect itself." Sirius explained, "The way I do it is different than the way Snape does it. You must find your own way, too. Snape here will attack you with Legilimency, giving you a few pointers to defend yourself. It takes time to learn it, Harry."

"I won't go easy on you, Potter. Occlumency is not something you can learn just by reading about it." Snape pointed out, "If I see you slacking Potter, you won't like the result."

Harry gulped nervously. Sirius stood up.

"If you hurt -"

A sharp look from Lucinda in doorway stopped him and he instantly sat down.

Lucinda entered the kitchen. There was a sense of formality to her posture and words.

"Severus." she said.

"Lucinda." responded Snape as he stood up respectfully.

"You'll be supervising Harry." She looked into his eyes. "Dumbledore refused to do it himself, I suppose."

"Headmaster has better things to do with his time." he responded as he subtly avoided looking at her.

"I promise I won't use Legilimency on you." she said as she took a seat. "Not that I could get in."

"Let's not fool ourselves Lucinda. You're different than any other Legilimens in Britain. It's wise to avoid looking into the eyes of a natural Legilimens as Mr. Potter has to learn soon enough." He explained. "Even if they're as unwilling as you to use it."

"I'm sure you do the same to Voldemort then." She looked amused.

"The Dark Lord is brilliant at Legilimency, but your skill is beyond that." Snape excused. "I have yet to see a natural Legilimens who can perceive people's mind without looking into their eyes."

"What?" said Harry.

Sirius shook his head and huffed loudly.

"Not that again." he whined.

"No matter how many times I ask for your forgiveness-" said Lucinda, her voice broke unexpectedly.

"No need for that, Lucinda. I'm just taking precaution based on previous experience." said Snape.

"I know what I did to you was horrible. I'm-." Lucinda looked at him with sad eyes.

"Please don't! I trust you. That's all you need from me. I know you won't hurt anyone anymore, but please don't make me look into your eyes as if you're an ordinary benign witch." he said as he took a deep breath. "I don't think I'll be ever capable of it."

He stood up and looked at Harry. "I'm expecting you at six on Monday. Don't be late and don't tell anyone about it. If anyone asks, you're taking an extra credit project with me as you have managed to improve your brewing skills."

With that Severus Snape left.

"Sirius, how come your apology gets accepted and mine is thrown into the trash can?" Lucinda said lividly. "I wish I could put this gift of mine into a box, lock it up, put that box into another box and cast it into the ocean."

"Honey, you'd have to put your brain into the box to do that." Sirius responded as he was rubbing his right eye. "Look he's just being a prick. Forget about him, he's gone."

"No it's all my fault." She looked at Harry. "See what happens when you abuse your power? You lose a very good friend."

Mr. Weasley came to headquarters when they discharged him. The Weasleys had never been happier.

Sirius, however, was very depressed now that he and Lucinda were almost done with the mysterious work that they had been doing for Snape. He was feeling confined in the house again, forcing himself to seem happy, but Harry and Hermione could see his frustration. They could only hope that he wouldn't do something stupid.

Lucinda seemed pretty depressed too, and Harry knew why, but he wouldn't tell his friends. Although he hadn't dared to inquire the specifics from Lucinda, he knew it had to do with something she had done to Snape when they were his age. Hermione despite her best efforts had not managed to find out what was wrong with those two. Everything seemed so depressing these days.

To Harry's suspicious mind, Kreacher seemed much less grumpy. He was being more obedient and less insulting. His behavior made Harry and Hermione suspect that he was up to something. Harry noticed that he had been watching him from time to time and Hermione had seen him stare at her face intensely many times. He had stopped calling her mudblood altogether. Sirius fortunately had ordered Kreacher to never talk about Hermione anywhere. This had enraged the elf but he had not complained.

The next morning they all sat in the Knight Bus, and all Harry could think about was Kreacher's nasty smile as they left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Valentine's Day**

On Monday, Harry asked Cho to go with him to Hogsmeade on Valentine's day. He really was clueless about girls and he has almost lost the opportunity to propose.

That evening he went to Snape's office. Snape had a cauldron nearby simmering.

"Do you know what that potion is, Potter?" asked Snape asked.

"Um, the cough potion, sir? It smells like it." he said with uncertainty.

"Yes, it seems that you've learned something at last. This is what we are working on today if anyone asks."

The first session proved to be a disaster as Snape attacked him constantly and Harry failed to repel him with the same consistency. Hermione tried to play it down, but Harry was clearly discouraged.

"Harry, it cannot be that bad, it's the first session. Lucy said it would take a long time." she said while she was checking her heritage tree potion.

"Lucy?" asked Ron bewildered by the unfamiliar name.

"Snuffles' friend." said Harry, hoping Ron would get it.

"Ah… I see." He looked sheepishly at Hermione's disappointed face.

"Well as I was saying, you need time and practice," said Hermione.

"I'll try, Okay?" Harry blurted as he darted to his dorm. He was too tired, and didn't want to argue about this any further. He checked his potion, making sure that it was all right and then threw himself in his bed. He wasn't looking forward to the next Occlumency session with Snape, because he already knew it would be even worse than this one. He was aware of his biggest problem; He had never been never been good at containing his emotions. Hiding his emotions felt unnatural, not something entirely feasible to him. He basically ran on emotions and without them he would be an empty husk. However, Harry had to at least see if he could make some progress, so he tried to calm himself down by concentrating on breathing.

Later on, Harry told Hermione most of what had transpired in his first session with Snape, including his discovery of a place that he kept dreaming about. Hermione was concerned with Harry's curiosity since it could discourage any progress in Occlumency. Not that it made much of a difference right now. Harry had had another episode last night.

"Look, Harry, you need to take this seriously." insisted Hermione. "You cannot have him inside your... head." Her voice trailed off as he saw Neville Longbottom coming to them.

"Hi, guys." he said.

"Hi, Neville" said Harry and Ron.

"Hermione, I'm sorry about what happened before. You know my grandma is a bit …" He pointed his index at his head and rotated it around his temple.

"Yeah, that was nuts Neville." said Ron. "I mean. Hermione? I can't even fathom what she was…"

"Thanks, Ron, that's enough, OK?" Hermione said with a menacing tone.

"Look Hermione you're my first friend ever. I can't lose you. Could please forgive her craziness?" Neville asked hopefully. Hermione then realised that Neville had simply refused to believe his grandmother. He had refused to believe what she said was even possible.

"That's not really necessary Neville. You're grandmother was a bit harsh, but…"

"It was madness Hermione." Neville said, smiling ashamedly. "I don't know where she got that idea from. Anyway, let's not talk about it, please." He waved his hand. "I've got a potion to throw out."

"Ron, I never got to ask you. How's you're potion going on?" asked Hermione to distract herself.

"I got rid of it a week later." He paled a bit at her horrified expression, "It's not that I was ever planning to take N.E.W.T. Potions."

Harry immediately got away before Hermione could explode. He needed to work on his potion and listening to them rant about a Ron's non-existent potion was not something he wanted to do.

The very next day the reason for Harry's episode was exposed as they got Daily Prophet. Ten Death Eaters had broken out of Azkaban last night. Hermione was nervously checking the names. Antonin Dolohov, Augustus Rookwood and finally she saw her. Bellatrix Lestrange. She and her husband had got out, too.

Hermione looked around. There was a lot of tension amongst students. Slytherins were thoughtfully silent whereas Ravenclaws were whispering in hushed voices furiously. Hufflepuffs seemed worried and Gryffindors were shocked.

Neville's stare had been fixed on Dean's newspaper. Hermione knew he was trying to deny it so hard but the woman in the paper had an uncanny similarity to Hermione albeit her face had lost a lot of its beauty.

Dumbledore had a depressed look as he avoided to even look at the Gryffindor table, further confirming Augusta Longbottom's theory for Hermione. She was troubled as she realised how she had avoided this issue. Her friends had ignored Madam Longbottom, because ignoring her idea was the only thing they could do to prevent insanity. Ron had refused to look at any pictures of Bellatrix Lestrange and Harry wouldn't talk about it or even mention it.

She looked at Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He was eyeing her intensely. Snape was showing no reaction to whatever Minerva McGonagall was telling him. Umbridge looked like she just had a very bad case of diarrhea.

"They're blaming Sirius Black." She said.

"Well, they have to blame someone, I guess." said Harry indignantly as he bit his crispy bacon.

"Here's an interview the new Department of Mysteries' head. He seems to be more reasonable. He thinks they shouldn't be jumping into conclusion."

"Wait for him to be sacked. I don't think Fudge would buy that." Ron mumbled.

"Then Fudge will be sacking the another Head of the Department of Mysteries in just three months, and he's already under pressure for sacking the previous head." said Neville.

After breakfast, Hermione was asked by Professor Snape to be in his office. He took her to meet Sirius on the meeting chairs. "Miss Granger, as you know there is a ridiculous rumour going around regarding your parentage and now that those lunatic Lestranges are out, these rumours could prove to be detrimental to your health." Snape looked at her impassively. "You must refute any notion that you're related to Bellatrix. In a month we will test the Heritage Tree Potion which is going to tell everyone your parents are Sirius Black and Lucinda Malfoy. Until then we need to introduce some new rumours. I believe Lupin's theory is perfect for this purpose."

"Professor, do you think that - that I'm Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter?" Hermione said.

"Of course not, silly girl! I believe you to be Narcissa Malfoy's first born." Snape spoke with a slightly uncertainty. "My guess is that she hid you from the Dark Lord for the Malfoy's weren't in his good grace then as Lucius had committed multiple mistakes and he was to be punished at some point." He sighed and took a glass of firewhiskey and poured some for himself. "Narcissa was under a lot of pressure already, and then we found out that she was pregnant. She hid it well, of course. She told me because she trusted me." Hermione gulped as she realised what this could mean for her. She could be the sister of his nemesis.

"Narcissa aborted the child. At least that's what she told Lucius and me. Soon she was pregnant again with Draco and unfortunately, Bellatrix found out about it sooner than us. She told the Dark Lord immediately. She had suspected her sister last time but I think this time she sold us out to prevent Narcissa from aborting again." Snape guzzled his firewhiskey. "I always suspected that Narcissa might have lied to us."

Hermione faced Sirius, who was obviously very distressed.

"Sirius, I don't want to lie to my friends." Hermione told him.

"Well dear you technically aren't because you don't know who your parents are." Sirius gave her a nervous smile.

"I know they're Death Eaters." She said calmly.

"But how? Just because some crazy old hag thinks so?" he said indignantly.

"Because Dumbledore told me so."

"Dumbledore?" he exclaimed, his eyes got wide. "He knows them? Did he tell you their names?"

"He can't tell me their names. He mentioned their occupation though." She smiled sadly.

"So you can't be Marlene's. I was hoping deep down that was the case." Sirius said. "Look, Hermione, are you okay? I mean, it must be hard for you."

"Sirius, I don't care who my parents are, even if they were Peter or Voldemort. I have nothing to do with them. I have nothing in common with Death Eaters." She explained. Snape and Sirius seemed to be revolted by the idea. "I'm just afraid of rejection. I fear that people will treat me differently just because of my parents. Which is ironic, because I came to school as a muggle-born and everybody judged me based on that sole fact. Now people are going to judge me once more for I'm the opposite of that. They don't seem to care about who I actually am."

"That's not true, little bird. Lucinda and I won't judge you like that, neither will Harry and Ron. There may be some strong reactions initially, but people will come to their senses at some point." he disagreed.

"I hope I'm not burning on a stick when they do." Hermione joked.

"Then perhaps you should start practicing flame-freezing Charm." Snape suggested to her humorously.

Soon it was Valentine's day. Those who had managed to keep their Heritage Tree Potion alright so far, had a very busy morning completing one of the last stages of brewing. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the exceptions of course as they had done this stage last week and they had both delivered their potions to Snape the previous day. He had been very pleased with Draco's potion. He had said nothing about Harry's as if it didn't exist. Harry had been joyful when Snape had given him an impassive look and told him that his Potion exceeded expectations.

He was hoping the rest of the day would be good ,but soon he found out that Cho Chang was too complex for him to understand. It was not that she was a complicated person. The problem was his instincts, as they constantly failed to guide him in his relationship with her. She had gone mad when he had mentioned that he had to meet Hermione Granger. She had ranted about him preferring Hermione to her since Hermione might be a pureblood and viable for him. There were loads of nonsense that poured out of her mouth.

When Cho left him, he had no choice but to go to Three Broomsticks alone. He met Hagrid who mumbled about importance of blood and family to Harry, which honestly made him sad for the big man. This day was going to give him a headache. People were being crazy today and seeing who Hermione Granger was sitting with made this crazy day even crazier.

Hermione was wearing a very nice dark green clock and fur hat. If she hadn't called him, he wouldn't have recognised her. He looked at poster of Bellatrix Lestrange which hang above Hermione and shivered at the resemblance the two shared. Next to Hermione he could see two individuals he had not expected to see today. Rita Skeeter was sitting quietly. Harry noticed that she was fidgety and uncomfortable where she sat. Harry was sure it had nothing to do with cold, as he could see her sneaky and occasional glances at the posters above Hermione's head. It couldn't have been easy for Rita; Hermione had kept that woman in a jar for quite some time and then she had blackmailed her.

The other companion of hermine was Luna Lovegood, sitting on the other side with her dreamy look.

Harry sat with them. Hermione elaborated about her plan to write an article in Quibbler about Voldemort's return. It was terrifying Harry, how politely and obediently Rita was listening to Hermione. She had been a little upset about writing for Quibbler, but she said nothing. Harry almost choked on his butterbear as Rita accepted not getting paid.

Hermione sat quietly as Rita asked her questions. She would glance nervously after each question to see if Hermione was satisfied with her question. Hermione at first was oblivious to this behavior but then she noticed how nervous the animagus had been when she left them.

"She was very nervous, wasn't she?" asked Hermione.

"Almost as if she was about to be killed if she made a mistake." Harry confirmed.

"Why?" she asked, bewildered by Rita's behavior. Then she saw Luna looking at something above her. "Oh shoot."

"She looks a lot like you." Luna said as if she was comparing Hermione to Myron Wagtail.

"No Luna, she looks nothing like me." said Hermione weakly as she stood.

Only a week until the world realised that she wasn't Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. Hopefully Snape was right and she was Narcissa's long lost child.

"I'm surprised she didn't ask her about that." Luna told Harry.

"Well I am glad she didn't. We would have crime scene on our hand."

**A/N: From now on chapters are going to be a bit longer. Who do you think are Hermione's parents?**

**I'll post the next chapter on May 29.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Revelation**

Hermione was quite pleased with her work. Umbridge had banned the Quibbler and that meant everyone would read it. Umbridge really had to learn to ignore some stuff otherwise people like Hermione could play her like a little puppet.

Unfortunately, Harry had got another week of detention, but it was worth it to him. He wouldn't complain as long as he could spread the truth. Some Slytherins were rather unhappy about the interview since Harry had named their fathers as Death Eaters.

The only Slytherin who apparently didn't care was Draco Malfoy. He seemed very distracted and anxious days and that showed itself when he and Hermione had a brief wrestling match in the library. Snape had assigned detention to both of them and warned them to either behave themselves or be expelled.

Hermione herself was quite stressed to so she wasn't surprised by his sudden outburst. Harry claimed that while Malfoy had jumped at her first she had been really eager to take him down.

"You kicked him in the nuts." Harry told her.

"Did I? I don't remember doing so." she said shamelessly as she added moonstone dust to her potion. "It happened so fast."

"You were pulling each other's hair so hard that I thought you both might end up bald."

"That happened because I'm really stressed Harry. We are testing the potion today. Please don't overreact when you find out who my parents are, OK?" she demanded.

Harry looked at her disappointedly. "Don't think so low of me. I'm not Ron."

After dinner they went to Snape's office for her detention.

Snape had a pot ready in his private quarters. A batch of potion was sitting next to it.

"The procedure is quite simple. Leave a hair in the pot and pour the potion on it. It shouldn't take us long." Snape instructed her.

He and Harry watched her nervously as she emptied the batch.

In front of their an amazed eyes a tree grew. It was like watching a documentary as the plant grew bigger and bigger until it was three feet tall. Her name appeared on the trunk first and then the tree started to bear fruits, only instead of fruit there were little heads of people growing. Initially they were formless but then their features became more apparent. A leaf next to each head changed its color to black. And Hermione could see golden letters appear on the leaves. Then it hit them. They couldn't believe it no matter how many times they had discussed it.

"The closest fruits to the Trunk are the parents. They are also larger." Severus sighed. "It seems that Madam Longbottom was correct in her assumption."

The color of the branch of Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix lestrange changed to gold. A bit further from Bellatrix Lestrange she could spot Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

"Why is Draco Malfoy there professor?" Harry.

"Assuming that you're asking about the location I would inform you that children sprout next to their mother on a Heritage Tree but if you pay attention you can see a leaf next to Draco's name that indicates who his father is."

"Hey look Sirius and Lucinda are here too." Hermione said avoiding the fact who her mom and dad were.

"Yes they are." Harry smiled.

"Now comes the big question. How on the earth Lucius managed to sleep with Bellatrix?" Snape asked. "Narcissa and Rodolphus will go mad if they ever find out about this." Snape sighed.

"What should we do, professor?" Harry asked.

"There's nothing you could do. I will inform Lupin and Black. I will have Hermione Black here for our public test tomorrow."

"Professor, I know it sounds insane but I'd like to-" said Hermione.

"Don't even finish that sentence." Snape cut her furiously. "You have no idea what the implications are. You can't imagine how horrible people will be toward you." He huffed in frustration. "You don't want the Dark Lord's attention, do you?"

"Professor even if people don't know, Bellatrix will surely know." she said, "What if she tells You-Know-Who?"

"I highly doubt that. Bellatrix Lestrange hid the truth first time around. She wouldn't wish to expose you to the world." Snape waved his wand and the tree shrank to the size of his pocket. "I'll get rid of it as soon as I can. Wait for me tomorrow, Miss Granger, to give you the hair sample before the test. Make sure that you seem surprised when you see the results."

The next day the fifth years were told to gather up in a tent professor Dumbledore would erect outside the Greenhouse Two for them. Hermione arrived very early before everyone else. She saw Headmaster waiting inside.

"Miss Granger, a word please." The old man smiled warmly at her. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes sir, I'm just a bit anxious." she responded with a dead tone.

Dumbledore eyed her curiously. "You remind me of your mother my dear girl. Be careful, you might get some unexpected reactions. Try and don't overreact."

Hermione knew that he wasn't talking about Lucinda Malfoy or Helen Granger. His eyes twinkled as he saw Draco Malfoy enter the tent. "Ah, Mr Malfoy, come in. Severus and Minerva will be with us here soon."

The moment she saw Draco realisation hit her hard. Why hadn't they considered that last night? She looked at the boy nervously as he was looking at her. They were brothers and sisters therefore as Draco had shown up on her tree, she would show up on his tree as well next to Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I hope you will forgive me, students, but nature calls." Dumbledore excused himself as he left them alone. The moment Dumbledore left Draco approached her hastingly.

"Take it Granger, fast." He gave her a tiny envelope. "Be smart once and use this instead of your real hair."

"What are you up to?" asked Hermione, "Did Snape give this to you?"

"I don't know what Dumbledore's people have been planning to fix this disaster, it sure will blow up in their face if they have used the wrong mother." He said incredibly fast. "This has the right mother so no one will suspect but I don't know who your father is. Father wouldn't tell me." He looked at her desperately.

She couldn't believe herself saying this, "Very well. Thanks, Draco." She smiled forcibly at his sigh of relief.

"See you later cousin." he said uncomfortably as he distanced himself from her.

"Oh, that's technically right because we happen to be cousins from our mothers' side." she shivered at the thought. Snape and McGonagall soon arrived with Dumbledore. Snape took her to a corner.

"Take this and use it, Miss Granger." he said furiously, "Don't argue."

"Professor, what would happen if someone looked at Draco's tree and saw me next to Bellatrix Lestrange?" Hermione asked him innocently.

Snape froze, his face full of rage looking at Hermione's confident face. "You've apparently inherited more than your face from your mother. How long have you known this?"

Hermione was offended by the comparison. She squeezed her eyes in irritation. Snape took a step back. She looked him in the eyes. "Don't worry, professor. The results today might surprise you."

Soon others arrived. Snape instructed them to put some hair into their pots and pour their potions on it. He asked those who couldn't find their potions, because their potion wasn't viable for testing, come and get a batch from him. Soon everyone was watching their Heritage Tree grow. Each tree was unique in shape and color. Harry's seemed asymmetrical as His Paternal branches were filled with faces and leaves. His mother's side displayed Lily Potter alone on a tiny branch. Suddenly the tree collapsed with a booming sound. The faces all disappeared as the tree began to evaporate.

"The tree can only trace those with magical ability, I'm afraid." explained Dumbledore to him, "And yours broke because of the weight of your paternal side."

Draco had a tree similar to Hermione's yesterday in the sense of color and shape. She could see herself next to Bellatrix Lestrange on his tree. Some Slytherins had taken notice as did some Ravenclaws.

Hermione returned to look at her own tree. It's wood was darker than yesterday's tree and the leaves had a pinkish hue. It displayed Bellatrix as her mother and Rodolphus Lestrange as her father.

Snape and Harry were both shocked at her results.

"So it is true." said Ron quietly as he stormed out.

Students took two different approaches regarding Hermione's revealed parentage. There were those who acknowledged the fact while the other group who simply refused to do so. _Ignorants_, was what Ronald Weasley had called them.

Harry was one of the few Gryffindors whose attitude toward her didn't change at all without ignoring the truth. Neville, on the other hand, was in total denial as were most DA members. They insisted that Snape had done something to her Potion and had become hostile toward the Potions Master.

Ignorants had chosen to believe that Hermione couldn't possibly be a Lestrange in any universe that made sense, and their leader was Neville Longbottom who had decided to punch anyone who would call her anything but Hermione Granger. It proved to be difficult as Snape would constantly call her Miss Lestrange to her irritation. Dumbledore had done that, too. There was no way he could or would punch Headmaster in the nose.

Slytherin had unified with Ravenclaw to call her Lestrange. While Ravenclaws were simply acknowledging a fact, Slytherins were trying to taunt her. Hufflepuffs had decided to call her just Hermione weather they were acknowledging the fact or not.

Her problem was not with other houses though. She had bigger issues at hand than being called Lestrange as Gryffindors were at war over her. Lavender Brown and Ronald Weasley were the leaders of Gryffindor _Acknowledgers_. Ron kept calling her Lestrange coldly and Lavender had boycotted her in her dorm. McGonagall had to step out in when some requested to transfer Hermione to Slytherin.

"If I hear such a suggestion ever again I will deduct 50 points as I just did from Miss Brown."

Hermione couldn't take it when she saw an article on the front page of the Daily Prophet featuring a picture of her taken in three Broomsticks as she was sitting silently with her fingers locked under her chin. They had probably taken that shot last time they were in Hogsmeade without her noticing.

It did not harbour any hostility toward Hermione. In fact it was quite the opposite. It talked about how Hermione had been a brilliant student and top notch at magic. It said that she had been too powerful for a muggle-born and it made sense that she was from a wizarding family.

"The prophet is pro pureblood supremacy." Luna explained to her, "They are happy that there is one talented muggle-born gone and one talented pureblood has replaced her. Have you received any hate mail?"

"No, actually I haven't." Hermione responded.

"Well, nobody is enough of a crackhead to send hate mail to a Lestrange, so that's not surprising," said Harry.

"Not you too, Harry!" she moaned. "Everyone taken it up to themselves to call me that. Hell, even Umbridge calls me Miss Lestrange." she sighed, "Yesterday I had to sign my potions paper Lestrange because Snape wouldn't accept it otherwise."

Luna smiled. "Well you are Hermione Lestrange. That's the truth. But that doesn't change who you are. You were Hermione Lestrange before you became aware of the fact."

Hermione looked at the girl who had given her the best advice ever and hugged her.

**A/N: The secret is out. Thank you for following and your comments. I appreciate them. Next chapter will be posted in 5 days.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naturally charming**

Harry had another dream despite his efforts to close his mind. He reluctantly told Hermione and Ron about his dream.

"So Bode was killed," said Hermione self-righteously. "I knew devil snare doesn't end up in a hospital randomly."

"Of course you would know." murmured Ron. "Sorry, I didn't mean that… you know... I need some time to get used to this." he apologised for his unnecessary and suggestive comment.

"I really don't mind as long as you don't call me …"

Hermione's sentence was cut by Ravenclaw. "Lestrange, I couldn't borrow your Advanced Arithmancy table, couldI?" Hermione took a book out of her bag and gave it to here. "Of course, you can. Here you are." she said with a fake smile.

"That." she said to Ronald as the Ravenclaw left.

"O...kay." Ron accepted grudgingly.

They had a very fragile truce going on. That was for Harry's sake so he wouldn't have to repeat everything twice. Ron avoided her when he could, but at times he had to tolerate her. Hermione had accepted this hoping that he would come back to his senses.

"Rookwood seemed nervous. He told him that neither Bode nor poor Sturgis could have picked it up. "

"What?" Ron asked.

"Oh come on, Ron …all right… Weasley." she corrected herself at his glare. "Obviously it is the very weapon he's been looking for all summer."

"Oh?" Ron said rather unintelligently.

"We know it's in the Department of Mysteries. We don't know what it is. Rookwood however seems to be pretty familiar with it, which begs the question, what is it that they're keeping down there?" said Harry.

"You know it also begs another question. WHY aren't you practicing Occlumency?" asked Hermione in frustration.

"Oh, about that. The sessions with Snape are barely helping. It's true that I don't see Voldish dreams very much these days, but it's really difficult to actually block these visions. Snape says I need a lot more practice."

"You're actually practicing? Seriously?" Ron asked. "And could you a bit more … respectful." He added fearfully.

"Voldish describes the dream really well, actually," said Hermione, "We're not Death Eaters, we don't need to respect him."

They kept quiet as three Hufflepuffs passed them.

"Look, all I say is that we should keep our mind open. Not to Voldemort, of course, but to this in general." Harry added as Hermione started to protest.

When Harry met Snape a few days later, he wasn't happy about the news either.

"I thought we were supposed to end these dreams Potter." he said, scowling at Harry.

"I'm aware of that, sir." Harry responded respectfully.

Snape went brutally hard on him. Harry at some point used Protego which resulted in him entering Snape's mind. Snape's memories were unpleasant like his. With great effort Harry broke the connection.

"Well some improvement at last. It was effective." he was shaking, "Again."

This time Snape saw the corridor of Harry's dreams. Harry managed to block him. However, when he opened his eyes again he witnessed Snape's livid eyes looking at him.

"Well, you clearly don't care about what we do here. No wonder the Dark Lord … ."

"Can ask something, sir?" Harry tried to seem polite.

Snape nodded, allowing him to ask.

"Why do you call him the Dark Lord?"

Before Snape could answer they heard a woman scream.

"Did you happen to see anything on your way? " he asked.

Before Harry could answer the woman screamed again. They both darted out of the office. Harry followed Snape upstairs. When they reached the entrance hall it was full of students all looking at something they couldn't see. In the middle of the Hall they saw Professor Trelawney all drunk and unbalanced. She was being sacked by Umbridge, who seemed disgustingly pleased. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stopped Trelawney from leaving Hogwarts. Dumbledore Then introduced them to Firenze, a centaur who would be teaching Divination. Umbridge's livid face made Hermione's day.

The very next day Firenze came, Hermione caused a fiasco. When they asked her if she now regretted dropping Divination, she should have simply answered no. She had not done that.

"I never really liked horses." she had said. Little she did know that an innocent sentence could be such a great insult.

Now if Hermione had been a muggle-born no one would bat an eye. However, she was a pureblood now and that got her some glares, which she initially didn't see, because she was reading the Daily Prophet. She didn't see Harry go pale or Neville almost have a stroke. She made it even worse by saying: "He's still got four legs, doesn't he?"

She was shocked to see all the looks on her when she lowered the newspaper. Fortunately, Harry came to her rescue and asked how Trelawney was now that she was sacked. Lavender and Parvati provided the answer quite enthusiastically.

Hermione unwisely predicted that Umbridge would become worse because of her prejudice against part-humans.

"Well, it's not like you're not prejudiced against him yourself." said Lavender. There were some nods.

Hermione sighed, "Look I'm sorry I called him a horse, and I'm not prejudiced."

"Prove it." Lavender said.

"I will." Hermione said, "I happen to be free for the next period so I'll join you."

Neville gave her an approving smile. And harry closed his eyes in relief.

Firenze did allow Hermione to sit through the session and she actually liked his lesson.

"I must admit that you're much better than Professor Trelawney." She told the centaur.

After the class he kept Harry, Ron and Hermione behind. He asked Harry to talk with Hagrid. He had not been clear about it. He asked Hermione to stay for a word.

"Miss Lestrange, be careful with fire for it's a gift from stars. It can protect you but also can destroy you. "

Firenze didn't provide any further explanation so Hermione left his office wondering what his words meant.

In April Harry started working on Patronuses. Hermione's Patronus turned out to be a raven which kept flying around attacking random things.

"Harry, is it supposed to be so annoying?" Hermione asked.

"Well Patronus is a reflection of yourself. It usually represents your favorite animal or your form as an animagus, so you tell me." Harry explained.

Before she could answer they were interrupted by Dobby who warned them that Umbridge had found out. Panic broke out. On Harry's command, they immediately dispersed.

Harry was on the last to leave and got caught by Malfoy's gang who took him to Dumbledore's office.

There he saw Minister standing next to Dolores Umbridge in front of Dumbledore's desk which was occupied by parchments and tools, on the other side stood Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley, and man whom he didn't recognise. They started to question Harry futilely as he constantly denied everything. Then Umbridge tried bringing Marietta Edgecombe. Harry was revolted by her face as it was decorated with pustules that were forming the word "Sneak". Harry knew immediately he and Hermione needed to have a serious conversation about curses and hexes after this was over.

Harry wasn't sure what happened then, but things seemed significantly worse when he left the office. Dumbledore was gone. Umbridge was in charge and Harry was miserable. He couldn't believe their own recklessness. They should have taken down that damn list.

Umbridge hadn't been able to enter the Headmaster's office to their delight. She had unfortunately found a new tool to pressure them. The Inquisitorial Squad was a parallel group to prefects that had slightly more authority.

Only a day later Hermione was invited for a drink.

Umbridge's office was in one world girly. It was in high contrast with Umbridge's rooted cruelness. Hermione stood in front of Umbridge waiting for her to talk.

"Welcome, Miss Lestrange. Take a seat, please." she offered. "What would you like to have?"

"Coffee please." said Hermione immediately. She knew the drill and had to keep Umbridge the least suspicious.

"How is your cousin?" Umbridge asked. Hermione was so surprised by her unexpected question that she drank some of her coffee unintentionally.

"Draco is fine, ma'am. He has been enjoying his status within the IS." Hermione could hex herself for drinking that damn coffee. She suddenly felt an odd sensation in her brain as it b we started to resist the truth serum.

"Are you and Draco close?" Umbridge asked.

"Not a lot, professor; We only found out recently that we're related." That wasn't an answer she usually gave. She had to ask Snape about mixing Veritaserum and coffee. Perhaps it had the opposite effect of the unmixed potion, because while what she had said was true, it was a very misdirecting answer.

"Ah, yes, I've heard. You had to live with Muggles, right?" she asked eagerly, "You would have been placed with Malfoys if we had our way."

She hated this. Normally she would shiver at the thought, but her uncooperative body gave Umbridge a pleasant smile. "They were the right kind of Muggles." she could swear, she had intended to say my parents are great people. It was like her brain was on autopilot.

Umbridge seemed satisfied with her answer. "And you're Mr. Potter's closest friends, aren't you?"

Hermione nodded politely as she said yes.

"Well, we don't have many from Gryffindor in our select group of students in Inquisitorial Squad. I was wondering if you were interested to join them. This could help Gryffindor since I've heard that some of the members deduct points quite unfairly. You could rectify that error and be my eyes and ears among them." Her toad like face was lit with excitement. "Someone noble and wise is required to lead."

Her face became more serious, "Of course I recognise your leadership skills, so I'll leave your hands open as long as we have a mutual understanding."

"Hell, no!" Screamed inner Hermione, but she had zero control over what was happening.

"I see. I will need more details from your _requirements,_ professor." said autopilot Hermione shamelessly.

"Can you control Mr. Potter's erratic behavior? Can you reign him down?" she asked hopefully.

"Well based on experience I know Harry is most manageable when he's not agitated." Hermione said softly as she looked into Umbridge's eyes, "With Dumbledore's influence gone, we have no reason to pressure him much. You need to also keep students on your side. The staff might feel loyal to Dumbledore, because of their shared history. The students have no such history. By managing and not dictating the circumstances, we can keep the student body in check, that worked well enough for Dumbledore."

"Ah you're truly wise my dear. Some more coffee, dear?" She asked.

"I would love to, but I have transfiguration in ten minutes, and you know how Professor McGonagall gets." She said.

"Yes… Yes I know. Then let me accompany you to the door." she followed her to the door oddly behaving like a lost puppy.

When she left the office, her odd sensation started to fade away, "What the F*CK?" She covered her mouth as the F word left it. She had never ever used that word and it was a testament to her anger and despair.

After transfiguration she went to Snape to ask about it.

"Oh no! Not that." said Snape as he avoided her eyes. "You have that detestable gift of Lucinda. It skipped Lucius so I was hoping you wouldn't have it."

"Professor, I'm not a Legilimens." said Hermione obviously confused by his reaction.

"Of course, you are. It just hadn't kicked in yet." He said bitterly. "Our dear Headmistress just activated it by giving you Veritaserum. Natural Occlumeny and Legilimency both come with resistance to truth potions. It could remain dormant for years and a magical shock is usually responsible for awakening it."

He seemed unhappy. "It's normal to have odd behaviors because your magic is trying to use the information it gets from the target. Natural Legilimency is nothing like acquired Legilimency as it comes to you naturally."

"So I can't control this?" She asked desperately.

"You need to practice it consciously so you become accustomed to it." He said. "Until then it will manifest itself when your unconscious mind sees fit."

The moment Hermine left his office, he contacted Dumbledore. He was surprised to see Lucinda, too.

"Is everything all right Severus?" asked Dumbledore with a concerned look.

"Your precious Potter is fine, Albus." Severus answered cooly, "Miss Lestrange is the one giving me headaches."

"What about her?" asked Dumbledore curiously. "Is she in trouble with our new headmistress?"

"You could say that. If becoming the head of her little group of henchmen can be considered trouble."

"She must be dumb if she thinks she can control Hermione Granger." said Lucinda.

"I don't think that's the case." said Dumbledore as doubt was seeping into his words. "Severus did Miss Lestrange do something?"

"Et tu Dumbledore?" said Lucinda with a sad tone. "I don't think she would appreciate you calling her that name."

"My dear we must acknowledge facts."

"Ah, is that so? Then why don't we call her Miss Malfoy?"

Dumbledore seemed shocked at that comment.

"Facts known to public, Lucinda." explained Snape. "Although we call her Lestrange we do privately acknowledge she has Malfoy blood. That's in fact why I have contacted you. She has employed Legilimency against Madam Umbridge."

The pair looked at him with open mouths in a fishlike manner.

"How?" asked Dumbledore in wonder.

"Veritaserum." Snape deemed no more explanation necessary.

"I'm going to kill that idiot bit- Sorry Albus."

"I don't mind you cursing. I believe no responsible honorable adult would do that to a minor." he assured her, "I'm sure she'll one day pay dearly for that."

"Yes, however, Umbridge's sense of responsibility isn't why I called you here." said Snape agitatedly. "The way she described her experience is concerning me?"

"What of it? I've already told you that you have no control over it." Said Lucinda.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me it has control over you." said Snape calmly.

Lucinda froze.

"Are you alright dear?" Dumbledore asked worried if she had finally snapped.

"No, I'm not. I need to get Sirius here."

She left and when she came back, a very annoyed Sirius Black was with her.

"Is it true?" he asked. "She had no control over what she said?"

"No, she didn't as I gathered."

"That's bad. That's really bad." he shivered. "With Legilimency you just know what the other one thinks, with Occlumency you know what you have to think. Over centuries Natural Occlumentes developed a secondary character that is based on falsehood and half truths. It can lie very convincingly. She of course had no control over it, because as a defence mechanism our brain gives the control to the false character in order to nullify the effects of Veritaserum. An inexperienced Occlumens would have zero influence over that character."

"I never noticed you had a second character," said Snape. "It must be quite Slytherin."

"It only manifests itself if I want to and it's not a single character. It can mimic people really well. I'll show you one day." he explained.

"So she's just an Occlumens?" asked Snape hopefully.

"We can't be sure. We have to test her, or in this case you have to." Lucinda smiled devilishly.

"Ask Harry to bring her to your next session." Albus suggested.

"I'll see what I can do." Snape stood without saying goodbye.

The next day Hermione received her little silver badge. It was an innocent silver HI. Her new position made things worse. Ronald stopped talking to her altogether. Other Gryffindors didn't know what to say. She ordered the Inquisitors not to abuse their power excessively. It would be unreasonable to expect a Slytherin to be fair.

"Malfoy, don't deduct points _just_ because someone is a muggle-born or because you don't like them, alright?" she had directly asked Malfoy who had grudgingly accepted her request.

Despite her expectations, Slytherins followed her instructions. According to Malfoy Slytherin only cared about hierarchy when it came to taking orders and Hermione was respected enough to be accepted as a leader. She managed to bring some order back to the school, even though she wanted Umbridge to suffer. Fortunately, the Weasley twins were discreet enough to never be captured red handed. She had ordered the Inquisitors to manage and not tackle. Those who had not listened were in infirmary. Hermione had always known how to convince people, it had always been her natural gift and now the new appearance made it more effective.

Umbridge had become so fond of her. So much so that she tried to relax her restrictions on Harry who had caused much less problems after Dumbledore had left.

"I'm actually using Occlumency techniques." said Harry. "It doesn't stop the dreams, but it helps me a lot with my emotions."

"Harry, you need to lay low and wait for the right time to act, otherwise you'll just get crippled by her machinations and decrees." said Hermione.

"I know." Harry said uncomfortably. "Are you free on Monday at 6?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Snape asked me bring you to one of our sessions. He didn't explain why." Harry said.

"Well, I think he's tired of you and wants to throw you into a potion. Who's a better accomplice then the Lestrange girl?" she joked.

"Ha ha... very funny, Hermione." said Neville dryly as he was reading _**A Thousand Deadly Plants and How To Recognise Them**_.

"Wow, Neville, where did you get that?" Hermione pointed at his book.

"I had to mail order it, couldn't find it in the library." he answered. "Too new apparently. I'll let you read it if you want, you too, Harry."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've got to finish this one first." he pointed at his giant book, _**Modern versus traditional brewing**_.

"Harry, are you sure you're reading that?" Neville's eyes were bulging out, "I thought that was for a N.E.W.T student who had forgotten it."

"Actually, this book is the one I'd recommend reading. Unlike our text book it actually makes sense and some random things that we do at Potions have an actual explanation, that you can find here."

"But you hate Potions." Neville protested.

"No, Neville, I hate Snape. There's a difference." Harry disagreed. "Although, I hate him less this year."

"What did you get for your last essay?" Neville asked skeptically.

"He got an E, saw it myself." said Ron desperately as he entered. "OK, it's official I'm horrible at quidditch."

Hermione wanted to say something but a gut feeling told her to keep it shut.

"That's not true, Ron. You have the talent. You just need to keep your stress under control. Take deep breaths and empty your mind." Harry said.

"Merlin's beard. Snape had turned you into a freak." said Ron in horror.

Harry laughed lightly. "Hermione you tell him something."

Ron sniffed at that. "Please, don't ask the Head Inquisitor to lecture me." he said to the boys' horror.

"Really? That's what you're calling me now?" asked Hermione cooly and looked at him icily.

"Aren't you just that?"

"I think I have already explained what happened." she said indignantly, "Dumbledore is gone, Umbridge is the headmaster. We need to survive, you understand?"

"I do. I think you're going the same path Percy went. One day you look at yourself and realise that you're ministry's little lap-" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence as a stunner hit him in the chest.

"I miss DA so much." said Neville as he put his wand back on the table. Everyone looked at him in shock as he went back to his book.

Umbridge under Hermione's guidelines gave more freedom to students but at the same time tightened the security. Hermione knew that she would think of blocking the fires so she suggested it herself which resulted in various praises from Umbridge.

"Ah, I knew you were smart, but you're wise as well. Now that Dumbledore is gone doing that will be no problem dear." Umbridge told to her, smiling fondly. "Unlike your friend Harry, you weren't not fooled by Dumbledore, were you?"

"He's quite persuasive, ma'am, I wouldn't blame Harry." Hermione. "The truth shall prevail and all this falsehood shall go away once Dumbledore is truly exposed."

"Yes.. yes I shouldn't blame the boy. I've been too harsh haven't I?" she said worriedly. "Perhaps I should revoke the life ban." she said almosted dazedly.

"I think them attacking Draco was very wrong and they must take responsibility. However, they're very proud to apologise. Perhaps revoking it entirely is not the best idea." Hermione smiled at her charmingly. "Perhaps a ban for this year only, is a better choice."

Not to mention it would be far less suspicious to the Ministry.

"You're right, dear. What an excellent idea. Cornelius will be happy with how much success you've had so far dear to bring Mr. Potter to his senses."

"You've talked to minister?" asked Hermione with a friendly tone.

"Oh yes, he's been delighted that we've managed to bring things under our control." She smiled as she drank some tea. Hermione could see that her hand was slightly shaking.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" She asked with fake concern.

"I'm fine. You can go to your dorm, dear."

She waved at Hermione when she left. On her way she saw Draco Malfoy.

"Lestrange," He greeted.

"Malfoy," she greeted back.

They continued their path but suddenly Draco stopped.

"The thing you're doing to Umbridge, will it hurt her?"

Hermione looked back to look at him. His eyes were glued to her shoes.

"Not much." she said, "Are you planning to do something?"

"No." His lips quirked in a nervous way. "We don't mind the way you run things. We're not looking for trouble."

He left without looking back.

Monday came. Hermione and Harry went to the dungeons. Sanpe was waiting for them and Hermione could see his nervousness despite his impassive face. Throughout the years she had spent at Hogwarts, she had learned a lot about her teachers' behaviors. It had proven useful to her as it helped her to become their favorite student. Many students were top but not many were favorites. Two classes were exceptions of course. The defence was difficult because the teachers wouldn't last long enough and potions because Snape didn't like her.

"Miss Lestrange, I discussed your situation with some friends of ours and they had a theory regarding what could have happened between you and Madam Umbridge. First, I must test this theory by using Legilimency against you. May I do that?"

"Of course professor. Just give me a heads up before you do so." Hermione responded.

"I want you to try blocking me." said Snape. "On three... One...two...three... Legilimens!"

Snape's view got distorted as he entered her mind. A few seconds later things became clear. This was not a memory. This was a cube shaped room made of crystal and it was in the water. In the middle a child was standing. It was Hermione Granger. She had the old face as he remembered it. The only difference were the eyes. They were blue initially but he could see their color was changing. It horrified him once they turned red.

"Hello, professor." she looked at him innocently. "Are you lost?"

"No, I'm not lost. I'm in you mind; Miss Granger." Snape said.

"I have to disagree, sir." Mini Hermione said with a cheerful voice. "Let's see if you can be found." she said with a much more mature voice as she took the form of Dolores Umbridge and there Severus understood what Sirius had said about False personality. It was mimicking Umbridge to perfection.

"Dear Professor, are you unhappy to see me?" she said "You were so keen to offer your help before."

A shape came out of nothing floating in the water. It became more detailed and finally took his form.

"I'd be happy to assist you Headmistress." It said and it vanished.

Snape had to get out of here. This memory surely belonged to Umbridge and it must have been extracted by Legilimency, confirming his theory.

"Hmm ... Hmm.. Your theory Severus?" The False ego said as it was maintain it's Umbridge character, "Surely you don't mean that. Being here proves that criminal Black was right."

She smiled viciously as he heard an audible crack. Suddenly water hit him. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die.

"Professor, wake up!"

A hand slapped him hard. He opened his eyes to see Harry Potter kneeling near his laid down torso and Hermione Lestrange standing there with a surprised look on her face.

"Did you just slap me, Potter?" He asked weakly.

"Sorry, sir." Harry apologised. "you just fell on the ground motionless."

"No need to explain, well done. You just saved me." said Snape.

"Were you in danger, sir?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Yes, not that it was your fault. Well not the real you anyway. Your alter ego just tried to kill me. She could have actually done it if she'd wanted to." he said as he breathed sharply, "We need to talk with some people. Into my private quarters."

They sat on the chairs and waited for someone to come. After two minutes, a woman came. Harry and Hermione were glad to see it was Lucinda.

"Hey guys." she greeted them with a smile.

After a short small talk Snape explained what he'd found out.

"OK, that's a very wild and mischievous false ego." said Lucinda, "It's probably because it's armed with Legilimency. It sees everything and that's not good for anyone. This is why most Legilimens are a bit nuts. i.e: Dumbledore and Tom Riddle are both quite insane by normal standard, because Legilimency makes you see things as they are and not as they ought to be. They don't like liars, because they feel they're being insulted by them. That false ego is not a real ego, it's just a manifestation of what Hermione is actually capable of."

Hermione shivered visibly.

"Tell me if I'm wrong. You have been mentally controlling Umbridge since the day she gave you Veritaserum..." she was cut by Hermione.

"You're wrong." Hermione was crying silently, "I've been doing it since the beginning of the year."

Lucinda was thunderstruck. She was surprised.

"I have been doing it to everyone, since the day I met them. I study and Analyze them and then I use what I find out to my advantage. The difference is that now I know it's called Legilimency." She sobbed, "I've seen Umbridge showing symptoms of mind control and I've kept doing it intentionally to keep my friends safe. It's just more convenient, isn't it?" She said sadly. They could feel her guilt.

"I'd hug you if I were there, Hermione," said Lucinda proudly.

Harry hugged the sobbing girl instead.

"It's not your fault Hermine. You're born with this ability. It wants to be used. And we have to use it sometimes. It can make us a better person, it can also turn us into a monster." she smiled bitterly. "I'm happy that you don't want to embrace the wolf as Remus would put it."

"How do I stop it?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you can't. You can manage it. You can tune it down. Stopping it entirely is impossible since it's an aspect of your personality and being. You don't want to render your brain useless, do you?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm afraid you have to keep doing what you're doing to Umbridge. Just be careful not to push it too far. You don't want her to die of aneurysm. Well maybe you would like that, but you shouldn't really. People will get suspicious."

Severus felt his stomach lurch.

"Have you given aneurysm to anyone,Madam Malfoy?" He asked.

"Not to anyone who didn't deserve it." she said with a polite yet cruel smile.

"And people think I'm paranoid for not looking into your eyes." said Snape uncomfortably.

"I actually don't need eye contact, Severus. Some naturals don't need it. Sirius has projected his thoughts to me from thousands of miles away and he's not even a Legilimens."

"So that's how he contacted you?" asked Hermione suddenly remembering one of her earlier conversations with Sirius."

"Well, yes, but we'd rather not mention it because most people freak out." she said with displeasure, "Like Severus is right now."

"Can the Dark Lord glimpse into minds without his eyes?" asked Snape nervously.

"No" she said simply. "He's more like Queenie Goldstein. She was Grindelwald's legilimens for sometime." Lucinda explained. "She had more of a passive Legilimency. Voldemort has honed his skills, but it's like comparing a tiny dagger to a samurai sword."

"So it's meant to hurt people." Hermione asked.

"Not exactly. We believe our form of Legilimency and Occlumency has to do with our other abilities in the family, one of which, is metamorphosis. Sirius believes that originally these were one ability. We call it _skin walking_." They saw Servers Snape shiver at the thought.

"Of course, our ancestor Aurelius Black was wise and separated these abilities so it wouldn't destroy our minds. It's the first time that someone in our family has two of the three."

"Okay, I'm confused." Said Harry. "When you say our family, do you mean Blacks or Malfoys?"

"Both, of course, Malfoys and Black are essentially one family. My grandmother was a Black. My father was a Legilimens like me. It skipped Draco and Lucius, but Hermione has it."

"Was my mother a natural Occlumens?" Asked Hermione.

"I could never tell with her. I suspect she was, but it was never obvious like Sirius. I knew he was an Occlumens by the age of five, our father took notice of his talent." she explained. "But I know that Bellatrix is well versed now. In fact, she's too good for a mere practitioner. That's why I suspect her to be a natural."

"So what do we do?" asked Harry.

"Oh it's simple. Now you have a Legilimens to work with you. She must learn to use her power consciously and you have to learn to block her unconsciously if you want the dreams to stop."

**A/N: Should we kill Sirius just a Little?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Minister's Club (1)**

**A/N: I'm posting two chapters today. Enjoy.**

**By the way if this fanfiction was a movie Charlize Theron would play Lucinda.**

A few days later Montague was found in a cabinet. Apparently he had been in limbo between Hogwarts and the infamous Borgin and Burkes. Hermione had a talk with him and explained that the Weasley terrors were not be messed with.

"Who are you to tell me all this?" he asked condescendingly.

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott went pale behind her.

"Graham, was it? I'm the new Head Inquisitor appointed by Headmistress Umbridge." She stood behind him. "Feel free to express your opinion, Graham."

Her tone had been her normal tone like she was really asking, but seeing the look on Draco and Theodore's face was begging him to shut up.

"We have been looking for you for two weeks. My Inquisitors could have spent their time for something more useful." She continued. He "Yet we couldn't neglect the disappearance of a colleague while he was on duty"

"Lestrange, insisted on finding you as soon as possible." said Nott, "You sir, should be thankful."

"I think Headmistress would like to see you alone." said Hermione.

"I don't think that's necessary, Lestrange, is it?" said Nott pleadingly.

"I agree with her, he should see Headmistress." said Malfoy.

Hermione took Montague to Umbridge's office. As they entered Dolores Umbridge stood up.

"Ah, Hermione, I see that you found Mr Montague." she said with her sweet voice. "Has he thanked you, dear?"

"Thank her?" said Montague incredulously, "How did she even get to become the Head Inquisitor?"

"Would you please sit down, Mr Montague?" she asked him casually. "Hermione dear, would you like some tea as well?"

"Of course." she accepted a cup from Umbridge.

"Mr Montague, while you were gone Hermione has taken over the Inquisitorial Squad. Minister appreciates her efforts to keep the school under control. We've faced much less resistance since we've given her authority. She's an asset to the Ministry." she paused and took a sip of her tea. "You on the other hand got yourself in trouble and were missing for two weeks. If you cannot follow Hermione's wisdom, then I'm afraid I have to ask you to hand over your badge."

"I believe Montague deserves another chance Headmistress, perhaps a week to decide before we take any actions." Hermione suggested as she looked into Umbridge's eyes.

"Of course dear, whatever you say." she beamed at her.

And then Montague knew what was happening. However, There was no way he could prove it. In that moment, he understood why his friends were so afraid of Hermione Lestrange .

"I think I can cooperate with Lestrange." he said as he gulped.

"Good." Umbridge said. "You can leave. I have a personal word with Hermione."

Hermione's policy was encouraging normalcy in Hogwarts. Under her influence, Umbridge simply concentrated on gathering information from students and spying. Hermione didn't stop her from questioning students under Veritaserum. She simply made sure she wouldn't ask Harry ever again.

"You must establish good rapport with the boy, Headmistress." she had reasoned.

Her other achievement was convincing Umbridge that Dumbledore's next target was going to be the Ministry of Magic.

"He will try to break in hoping to find something to use against Minister." she had said.

So it didn't surprise her that Ministry was putting more protections in place. Hopefully that would deter Voldemort as well.

A week later, Harry and Snape mutually agreed that they didn't want to have any more sessions. That happened when Harry accidentally saw a memory of his dad bullying Snape in their fifth year. He had asked Snape to show him the complete memory and surprisingly he had. Harry, of course, was emotionally disturbed by the revelation.

"My dad was a bully. I saw it. They did Snape like Dudley would do me. The difference is that they did it with magic." he told her tearfully. He had calmed down only after an hour of hug therapy by Hermione.

Consequently, Harry avoided talking with Sirius to the point that it started to concern him. One evening when Hermione went to the room of requirements to have a talk with him he voiced his concern.

"Hermione, would you care to tell me why Harry isn't calling me anymore?" Sirius asked desperately, "Is something wrong? I'm going crazy. I might just come to you guys."

Of course something was wrong. What did he think to himself?

"OK Sirius, let's - let's do nothing irrational. Look, Harry has had a lot to process recently." She explained. "Unfortunately, his relationship with Cho Chang is in a bad place. He ... He also saw something in Professor Snape's head."

"Oh?" he asked as he hadn't expected this, "What - what exactly did he see?"

"He saw a memory where you guys… uhm ... bully Professor Snape." Hermione said uncomfortably, "I've seen it in his head and it was awful. How could you guys be such horrible gits? Did you know Harry was bullied when he was a child?" she said, berating him.

Sirius remained silent with a look of shame in his eyes. After a full minute he talked. "We were dumb, Hermione. We were young, rich and proud, while Snape was poor, smart and witty. His worst crime was that, plus being in Slytherin. We took his dignity and his best friend from him."

"You mean Lily?" Hermione asked. "I saw Snape use the M word, but she surely got over it."

"She didn't get over it. Not until she had Harry. She and James had some problems then and ... Keep it to yourself but I think she wanted to get a divorce. She told me earlier if it hadn't been for Harry she would have done it. James was being a bit stupid," he gritted his teeth. "so I won't blame Lils if she wanted to go with Snape."

"No wonder professor Snape hated Harry so much." said Hermione.

"He doesn't hate him very much now, because I'm available." said Sirius. "Merlin, I hope Harry can forgive me."

He cut the connection without saying goodbye.

"OK, he said some things I really didn't want to know." said Hermione as she put the mirror in her bag.

Umbridge had promised her that Minister would pay them a visit and he did. On a gloomy Sunday Hermione met Fudge in person. She was surprised to hear he had no problem with the fact that she had been a member of DA. He seemed to have great confidence in Umbridge. Hermione found out soon that Fudges was quite fond of Lucius Malfoy.

"Draco says his father is a close friend of yours, Minister." Hermione said with a delightful smile, "Is that true?"

"Ah yes, Hermione dear. He's said a lot of good things about you. He says you're the top student of fifth-years."

"Here it comes, it's now or never." she thought to herself,

"He's very kind, Minister. I do have competition though. Neville is just brilliant at Herbology and Harry and I go neck and neck at Potions."

"Ah, Is Mr Potter that good at Potions?" asked Fudge. He was obviously disturbed by his name.

"Yes, he's been working hard. He's doing much better now that element of negative influence is gone for good." She had to apologise to Dumbledore for that unwarranted insult.

"Ah yes that criminal, Albus Dumbledore, is gone." said Fudge happy of her description. "Dolores says his behavior has improved."

"Yes, Minister, he is rather confused about the matter and doesn't like to talk about it much." Hermione said with fake concern. "He feels deceived, you see. Harry says he was with you when Dumbledore confessed what Dumbledore Army was really about. Most students had no clue what that club was going to be, and they had participated in it based on Headmaster's approval."

"It makes me angry that he abused his power to deceive innocent children." He said angrily.

"We're fortunate that Headmistress was aware of his activities. She wisely chose to rely on theory of defense only as Dumbledore was here."

Minister nodded approvingly. Now if she'd done her job last night Umbridge would propose an idea that she had silently planted into her mind.

Umbridge didn't disappoint Hermione. "Speaking of that minister, I think it's time we did our own club."

"Our own?" Hermione and Fudge asked with interest.

"I'd hate students thinking that we're stagnating their education. We must have something that counters Dumbledore's club."

"You want a defense club Dolores? But I doubt you could ... I mean..." Fudge didn't know how to say it without insulting her.

"What minister wants to say, is that you're busy with your classes in addition to running the school smoothly." said Hermione calmly, "You'd have to appoint someone to supervise Minister's club."

"Minister's Club. What a brilliant name, Hermione my dear." Fudge smiled approvingly.

She gave him a pleasant smile. "It was Headmistress who gave us the idea."

"Uh that's right . You always have the best ideas." he said smiling fondly at Umbridge.

When he left Umbridge sat and poured herself some tea.

"Hermione, you are literally a source of inspiration, darling." she praised her happily.

"Is it alright if we put Draco and Harry in charge? I would like Millicent to be there, too. She can teach a lot about how the Ministry functions and what it's goals are." Hermione suggested.

Umbridge was too happy to disagree.

When Hermione brought it up to her friends, Harry was very much against the idea, but surprisingly Neville defended her.

"Harry this is DA in disguise." Neville said excitedly. "And this time they know the price of betrayal."

"No, I don't think that's the case Neville. I think this is DA with Slytherins." Harry protested. "We need the real DA not this Minister's Club."

"Could you be a bit more reasonable, Harry?" Hermione begged. " I worked really hard for this."

"Sign me up, Hermione." said an unexpected voice, "It's time to join the Dark Side." said Ronald Weasley sarcastically.

"I didn't know you ever watched Star Wars." said Hermione in astonishment.

"Pardon?" Ron asked goofily.

"Oh, nothing. The fabric of reality is safe." said Hermione.

"I've watched it." said Neville like it was nothing.

"No, it's not Hermione. Neville, you watched Star Wars? Where? I've been living with muggles and I never got to see it." asked Harry incredulously.

"Well what can I say? Gran really loves cinema." Neville smiled.

"Weasley, will you really join the Dark Side?" Hermione said with a smirk.

"Oh, I was serious about joining your club. If Slytherins are learning, then we must keep up." he said, "I don't want to be beaten by Malfoy, when I get to fight him as a Death Eater."

"Umm, so that's your reason." Hermione thought for a second, "Actually, that's a very good reason. Welcome to our club Weasley."

"Um... Could you call me Ron again? It's weird when you call me Weasley." Ron asked shyly.

"Of course, Ron." said Hermione with a beaming smile

She had never felt happier.


	15. Chapter 15

**Minister's Club (2)**

Despite Harry's expectations, Dumbledore agreed that the club was a good idea.

"I'd like to illustrate the fact that we need students to learn defence more than ever. If ministry is willing to provide the means, I personally have no objections."

He looked at Hermione intently. "I, however, hope that you haven't used your skills on any other than Madam Umbridge."

"I haven't, sir. I've kept it to minimal on her. I've already planted the ideas that were necessary, so I have her trust. Therefore, I don't need to use it much lately." She gave him a miserable look.

"Miss Lestrange I'm very glad that it is you, who has this power. Such power in the hands of anyone less moral than yourself could cause catastrophes." Dumbledore sighed, "I'm sorry that you have to carry this burden."

"Something worries me, Albus. Why hasn't anyone suspected Umbridge's odd behavior?" asked Sirius.

"Oh they have. They simply don't know what's causing this." answered Dumbledore, "Kingsley told me about her last visit to the Ministry of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour has checked her for imperious curse discreetly. Those who suspect her, however, aren't in Cornelius Fudge's favour. They distrust him as he distrusts them. Then there are Death Eaters who simply don't care what she does as long as she's enforcing denial in Cornelius." Dumbledore explained, "Within the walls some do suspect that something is off but they're either happy about the changes or they're worried what might happen if they talk. Miss Edgecombe did talk and they all saw what happened to her."

"She was a sneak." Hermione snapped angrily.

"Yeah, and we aren't telling you otherwise, but that's not the point. What matters, is that she doesn't know who's responsible for her ugly pustules. No one does." Sirius explained, "Now... there are consequences for sneaking and everyone knows that. Marietta was merely a student. They don't know what might happen to them if they talk." He continued "They don't suspect you oddly enough. Even Scrimgeour thinks I'm behind this. I guess no one suspects a fifth year."

"Professor, you always suspected Tom Riddle. He said so to Harry in the Chamber of Secrets." she disagreed.

"That's true, but you're no Tom Riddle, and Madam Umbridge is not me, " Dumbledore said, "It's not healthy to compare yourself to Voldemort, or any Dark Lord in particular."

"I strongly disagree." said Sirius, "It's quite reasonable to do it, if you don't want to end up doing what they do."

Dumbledore didn't argue with that.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Hermione.

"We are going to wait for Voldemort's next move. You guys on the other hand stay where you are and won't do a thing." said Sirius, "Hermione, at some point Harry might decide to do something foolish. Promise that you won't let him do it."

"You have my word, Sirius." Hermione assured him before she left Snape's private quarters.

Malfoy proved to be a good instructor, but Harry was much better.

"The most dangerous thing you might face is someone well trained in Dark Arts." He said. "Most dark creatures that you know of are dangerous, but they're not exactly bright. Let's consider a werewolf for instance, the wolf form appears only at full moon. It can infect you by lycanthropy if it manages to bite you. Werewolves are notoriously good at hunting and killing. However, I doubt they could handle a wizard who can cast the killing curse at will. The mind of a werewolf is animalistic. Unlike you, it's not capable of rational thinking."

"So werewolves aren't dangerous in human form?" asked Montague foolishly.

"No, actually they could be even more dangerous. In their human form the wolf is irrelevant. Their knowledge and intent makes them dangerous."

"Is Lupin more dangerous in human form then?" Asked Daphne Greengrass teasingly.

"Oh, the man taught defense here, Greengrass. What do you think?" answered Harry.

"To most wizards lycanthropy is a hindrance. It makes them vulnerable. There are those who - as professor Lupin would put it - embrace the wolf. People like Greyback who enjoy being a mindless wolf."

"So what's the conclusion?" asked Pansy.

"Keep your eyes open for the wizard." said Draco, "or the witch. Never underestimate the witch."

"Also true of house elves. They're capable of thinking and they can use it against you. Normally they're harmless but they could do some powerful magic." Harry added.

Students found Harry to be a good teacher. He was fair to them and didn't discriminate. He could give and deduct points when he was teaching.

They also had two N.E.W.T. students who taught more complex spells. Draco had tried to be civil, but his dislike for Harry was obvious. Fortunately, his fear of Hermine was so strong that he didn't dare act against Harry in front of her.

"What's the darkest spell that you know?" Draco asked.

Most of the members mentioned the Killing Curse, but Neville believed Cruciatus Curse to be the worse.

"The Killing Curse finishes you. The Cruciatus maims beyond repair." he answered sadly.

"Fiendfyre." Hermine suggested.

"Why, cousin?" Draco asked in surprise.

"It's a magical fire that is produced by pure hatred. Killing curse kills one, Cruciatus tortures one. Fiendfyre kills many. If not restrained early on, it can destroy an entire city, leaving nothing but ash behind." she explained, "Once it nearly burnt London to the ground."

Everyone looked at her in awe. "You sure know a lot about Dark Arts, Hermione." said Lavender Brown in a suggestive way.

"Are you suggesting…" Neville started to say angrily but then something made him pause. Then others had heard it, too.

"Is that water?" said Crabbe with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yeah." agreed Neville as there was a pop in the air and they were all drenched in green slime head to toe. Only Hermione, who was holding her wand like an umbrella, was safe.

"OK, I think we should finish early." Harry said uncomfortably as he tried to wipe his face.

Fred and George had struck again. Although everyone knew who was behind this, no one could prove it.

Twins didn't do any permanent damage, but they had very annoyingly clever tricks up their sleeves. There was a type of mold in a number of corridors no one could remove, firecrackers, and some other tricks that kept Hermione quite busy. Well, she pretended to be busy. She had instructed her Inquisitors to pretentiously try to remove them but leave them be. She knew that even if they did remove them, they would be replaced soon. The twins finally did their final trick, which was a swamp in a corridor. Umbridge had decided to sack them, but they left school on their broom before she could, announcing that they were opening their own shop. Hermione was so proud of them.

"Oh man. I am gonna get blamed for this. I won't be surprised if I get a Howler tomorrow." Ron said after he saw them leave. Later on, Harry told him and Hermione that he had given his prize to twins last year. He told Ron to write about that to his mom.

"I don't want her to think that they're getting money illegally." He explained. "Hermione, please don't lecture me now." He added abruptly.

"It's your money, you can be as irresponsible with it as you wish. I'm just sad that they're gone." said Hermione dejectedly.

"Be more positive Hermione. They're taking their craziness out of Hogwarts to unleash it in the real world."

"That just makes my day." she said sarcastically as she stood up. "We should go to the great Hall."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and tried to penetrate his shields. She was successful on her first attempt.

"Harry, did you feel that." She asked.

"I did, and I couldn't deprave a beautiful lady like yourself from entering my mind." he teased.

"Be serious Harry. You need to block me." She said exasperatedly.

"I'm working on it." He promised.

"You need to resume your sessions with Snape." She suggested.

"I don't think he'd be open to that suggestion." Harry reasoned. "Neither would I."

Hermione huffed stubbornly and walked to the Great Hall as her friends followed.

A couple days later Hagrid redefined irresponsibility. He showed Harry his alleged half-brother who happened to be a giant. He would've taken Hermione too, but she was sitting right next to Umbridge during the match so he had to show it to her later on. When she and Ron saw it they were shocked, but agreed to take care of it if anything happened to Hagrid. They couldn't leave Harry alone with Grawp anyway.

Hermione's head got even busier when the OWL examiners arrived. McGonagall warned them what the consequences of cheating would be.

"I bet I could get around all that." said Nott at one of their meetings.

"Tell me that you aren't planning to cheat, please." said Hermione as she looked at him sternly.

"Of course not. I don't need to cheat. I'm just up to the challenge." he explained, "I bet you could do it even less effortlessly."

"Theo, cheating is not one of Lestrange's skills, I assure you." said Draco in boredom.

"But you could do it, couldn't you, Draco?" asked Nott provocatively.

Hermione just blinked in frustration. She knew she had to let it happen, but it felt so wrong.

"Nice try Nott." said Draco, "But I pulled that trick off when I was a first-year."

"It was worth the try." he said as he left them, "Well Lestrange see you later."

Hermione nodded toward him.

"Your parents will want to see you at some point, Hermione." said Draco without preamble. "That point being this summer. I don't know how, but it's inevitable."

Hermione was furious. "They want to meet me? To do what? Kill me? Convert me? Make me take the mark? I have no …" she said indignantly.

"That might be the case." he said nervously. "Rookwood didn't elaborate. He simply asked me to follow your lead and tell you about them wanting to see you. Father didn't say much to him, so it's hard to guess."

"Are that delusional?" asked Hermione incredulously. "Why would I want to see them? All they did was provide DNA."

"What?"

"Deoxyribonucleic acid. Genes are made of DNA. Your cells have half of your dad's and half of your mom's DNA."

"Here I thought you believed purebloods and muggle-borns were equal and then you drop the bomb." Malfoy said.

"I believe in equal rights!" she exclaimed, "I don't believe that muggle-borns are any less capable than purebloods. Me being better than you is a great example."

"Is it though?" he asked smugly.

Hermione's face changed color and went red and then pale.

"You know, now you can go defend muggle-borns without looking self serving." he continued. "As a noble, you're at the top of our society. A perfect student, with perfect marks and perfect blood…." he trailed off seeing Hermione's furious look.

She tried forcing a smile but it only made her expression scarier.

"I swear, I didn't mean to…"

Hermione waved her wand and water splashed on him. It was harmless yet impressive.

"I didn't know you could do nonverbal spells." Draco said as he tried to dry himself up.

"Actually, I didn't know I could." said Hermione in awe as she looked at her wand strangely.

"Okay, that's just not true. I've been practicing and so far I can only do levitation spell. Even that's a miss and hit."

Hermione waved her wand and cast a drying spell to see if she could do it without strong emotions. It worked for her just like verbal spells.

"OK, I can make sense of you doing it with anger to fuel your spell. This, however," he pointed at his dry clothes, "is impossible."

"I know it's uncommon, but surely it's not impossible." she tried a nonverbal incendio. It worked perfectly. It was cast almost effortlessly. She tried a levitation spell casually and that worked to. She was frustrated.

"Here, Hermione Lestrange proves that blood does indeed matter," said Draco, "Here's what we do. We go to every muggle-born in this school and ask them to do what you just did and see if they can pull it off..."

"Shut up Malfoy. Stop gloating and go mind your own business." Hermione said irritatedly.

"Stupid purebloods." she thought. "Always assuming to be better than everyone else."

She went back to the Gryffindor common room where she found Neville struggling with the silencing charm. Here was a pureblood and he honestly sucked at magic. Blood supremacists were idiots really.

"Need some help with that, Neville?" she asked.

Neville gave her a friendly smile and nodded.

"Hey Hermione. Yeah, I'd appreciate that." He said shyly.

"Show me how you do it." she demanded.

"_Silencio_," he said intently as he jabbed his wand at the frog in a futile attempt. The frog looked at him in boredom and gave a loud ribbit.

"You do things correctly." she said and then she paused, thinking about the cause. "You need to also want it to be silent. You must imagine the joy of it being quiet. It really is annoying, isn't it?" she continued as the frog made another annoying ribbit.

Not really thinking, she pointed her wand at the frog and cast the Silencing Charm non-verbally. The frog looked at her dumbstruck as it failed to make a noise. It jumped forward to the edge of the table, yet it didn't make any sound upon its impact with the wood.

"Wow." Neville excitedly. "I could never do that. And you did it nonverbally. I hear that's sixth year material. You must have practiced hard Hermione."

"Yes, I worked a lot on that." she lied uneasily. Why had she been so careless to do it nonverbally.

"I'll try then." He said smiling at her.

Hermione cancelled her charm again nonverbally. She wanted to face palm, but controlled herself as Neville didn't even notice her doing it.

"Silencio."

It worked this time. The frog remained silent.

"Thanks 'Mione." He beamed at her. "You've been always kind to me." His smile faltered as he looked at her face.

"Is something wrong, Neville." she asked.

"No, Hermione, nothing is wrong. It's just that... Why are Fates so cruel?" he said as he ran out of the common room and Hermione could hear him crying as he was running.

"Let him be, Hermione." Said Harry sagely. "He has finally come to accept the truth."

"I hate it, Harry. I hate this so called truth. The effing reality that has caused nothing but havoc in my life." she said, her rage evident in her trembling voice.

"He's gonna be fine Hermione. He knows you're his friend."

"Yeah, he knows that, Harry." She said as she smiled bitterly. "I'm his first friend, and I happen to be the Lestrange spawn, whose parents turned Neville's, catatonic lying in bed like vegetables." she screeched as she kneeled crying.

Harry sat next to her hugging her kindly. "It's not like that. Not for him. He doesn't care who your parents are."

"No, Harry. You don't care. He does." said Hermione, panting in his arms. "He could never accept it and tonight he did. I'm gonna lose him." She was crying even harder now.

"Okay, let's take the sofa, alright?" said Harry desperately as he slowly took her to a sofa. "Everything is going to be okay."

"No it won't." Hermione disagreed with a loud sniff.

"Don't be such a pessimist! You're Hermione Granger the girl who won't stop until all the house elves are free." Harry tried to instill some hope in her.

"Wrong, wrong and wrong Harry." She said as her tears stopped but her voice kept shaking with sadness. "I'm a realist. I'm not a Granger, but a filthy Lestrange and I'm done trying to free house elves." She said as her eyes looked at something Harry couldn't see.

"I should probably start on muggle-borns rights. That's a better place to start." she said as she laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, that's better I think. However, people might think that is self-serving." he said, but then he remembered her situation. "I stand corrected. They will not think that."

"Harry, you're a brilliant man." she said, looking into his eyes and did the last thing Harry expected her to do. She _kissed_ him.

**A/N: I am NOT pairing Ron and Hermione. It didn't make sense in the cannon. It wouldn't make sense here too**


	16. Chapter 16

**Lost Control**

Harry had no idea what to do. Her lips were so soft and her breath was warm. He responded much butter than his first kiss. Hermione leaned on him taking control, putting her hand behind his head. Then she suddenly released him.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry." she looked at him, ashamed of her aggression.

"No, it's totally fine. You're a great kisser." Harry said smiling shyly.

"Harry! What about Cho?" she said, looking to him with genuine concern "You can't sneak into another girl's pants when you have a girlfriend."

"That is correct. I currently _don't_ have a girlfriend. Cho and I broke up." Harry said with a soft smile which wavered once he remembered her hostility toward Hermione "Oh she'll explode if she finds out. She was really sensitive about you."

"I told you to tell her you think I'm ugly. That always works." She said exasperatedly.

"Okay that's a stupid lie. You're the most beautiful girl in this tower. Even Cho knew that." said Harry teasingly.

"Harry, I'm…" Hermione.

"Not sorry for kissing me, unless it was so bad that you do."

His smile was back.

"Oh Merlin no! You're great, Harry. You really are. It's just that you're my best friend." She paused. "And I have no real reason for not being with you." She admitted.

"... But?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid people will react badly." Hermione said wisely.

"Oh that's what they always do." Harry caressed her hair "And what we do is this." He leaned forward to kiss hermione gently. She welcomed the kiss and let it last for a quarter of a minute before stopping.

"You're so sweet Harry." she confessed "It's impossible to say no to you."

"I'm so stressed." Hermione as they were having breakfast.

"Hermione, if all of the class fails charms. You don't. Okay? Chill down." Said Padma Patil.

"Yeah, hermione. You shouldn't worry about it. If they deduct any points the only reason would be that you cast your spell nonverbally."

"Neville!" She looked at the boy accusingly.

"I just told Lavender." He squeaked.

"And she told everyone." said Harry depressed by the cloudy morning. "Will I get an 'A' I wonder?"

"Oh you will Harry. You better get more than A." Hermione said with a dangerously low voice.

"Harry, be a good lad and don't make your girlfriend angry, okay?" begged Dean as Ginny patted Harry on the back.

"I wouldn't dare." he shivered suddenly realising something. He looked at Hermione and then at Dean.

"Dean, did you… did you just... say girlfriend?" Asked Ron.

"Oh yeah, Sir Nicolas had a very interesting story to tell this morning." said Dean teasingly.

He and Ginny smirked at Harry.

"He told us that we are now the second cutest couple of Gryffindor." teased Ginny.

"Harry, is that true?" Ron asked slowly.

"Yes, Ron. That's true." Hermione responded instead.

"And I'm not the first to hear it?"

He looked at her with shock.

"You're the first to hear it from ourselves and not from Sir Nicolas." Hermione responded firmly.

"Yeah, okay... congratulations guys." said Ron. The news had been a little bit of a shock. He went back to ravaging his bacon.

"Tomorrow, this time we have our first O.W.L." said Hermione trying to change the subject.

"Actually, this time tomorrow we have breakfast, then we can take our exams." Ron continued as he pointed to something behind her. "Your gang is waiting for you, Head Inquisitor."

Hermione looked back to see Inquisitorial Squad wanting for her next to the Slytherin table.

"I've got to go." She said as she packed her stuff into her bag and joined her fellow Inquisitors.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" asked Pansy Parkinson nervously. She was one of the few who had resisted Hermione's full reign. Now she seemed unnaturally anxious.

"No Pansy you didn't." Hermione assured her.

"Examiners will be here tomorrow. What should we do, Lestrange?" Theodore Nott asked.

"We'll meet them at the gates. Draco and I ought to suffice. You should make sure no one does anything funny as they enter. We want the students to be presentable, don't we?"

They all nodded and scattered.

"Miss Lestrange, may I have a word with you?" she heard Snape behind her.

"Yee, sir." She said as she turned to meet his gaze. She only managed to do so momentarily as he averted his look to Harry. "Mr Potter should come as well."

Sanpe led them the dungeons. He seemed nervous and agitated. He took them to his quarters and warded the door thoroughly.

"Is everything okay, Professor?" asked Harry.

"We cannot risk anyone hear what I'm about to say." He looked at Harry with a grave expression. "The Dark Lord will make his move soon. Do not do anything in haste, Mr Potter. You're far from closing your mind to him. Don't be a fool."

He didn't look at Hermione's eyes but her mouth. "Miss Lestrange, in case Potter shows incompetence and goes after the Dark Lord, promise me that you won't follow him. You are the last person who should go with him, because your mother is Bellatrix and if she's involved, you will be Her primary target."

He walked and kneeled next to side table to pick up a pocket watch. He whispered "Portus" as he aimed his wand at it. "I don't have much time. I must join Dumbledore soon."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I cannot tell you Potter. Dumbledore hasn't informed me yet. He needs me to do something. I won't be back soon enough for our Headmistress not to suspect, so I won't return as long as she remains." He said as the watch started to glow.

"Occlude, boy!" He Yelled as he vanished into light.

Snape's departure was followed by a lot of questions. Why or when he had left wasn't clear. Professor Sinatra was now in charge of Slytherins.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Dumbledore leave us all alone and take Snape, too?" Asked Harry.

"Dumbledore took Snape?" Ron asked thickly. He was trying to stay awake despite his overwhelming fatigue.

"Yes, Ron. Snape said it himself." Hermione said skimming through _**Achievements in Charms**_.

"Even Snape didn't know what it's about, and now we won't find out because we can't contact them in his quarters anymore." Said Harry in annoyance. "It's heavily sealed."

"We have our mirrors, Harry." Hermione said.

"They don't work. I tried this morning."Harry said.

"Are you sure? Maybe Sirius simply wasn't around to answer your call." Hermione guessed.

"No, something's wrong. It shattered when I tried to use it. Is Umbridge doing anything?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Nothing new. We have a pretty tight security protocol, but it shouldn't work on the mirrors." Hermione said bewildered at the odd reaction of Harry's mirror.

"Okay so if it's not Umbridge then who's responsible?" asked Ron with closed eyes and drowsy voice.

"Maybe that's why Snape left. It might have to do with that." Hermione suggested, but Harry highly doubted that. He knew something was wrong.

"Okay I think I'll settle on Poor for Charms." Ronald finally yielded and went to bed.

"He's not gonna get 'P' for Charms, is he?" she asked Harry who raised his shoulders in response.

The next the fifth year students were busy with their exam. There were no talks about Harry and Hermione, just innocent academic questions and demands to clarify something right before the dreaded exam. Hermione and Draco accompanied the examiners to the Great Hall, who insatiably kept asking and talking about Dumbledore to point that Umbridge wanted to bang their heads to the table. Finally the exam began. It was quite easy to Hermione's delight and Harry's surprise. Some others like Ronald would complain how hard it had been for him.

After dinner they went for practical exam. Hermione was called with Neville as they were the he only ones whose last names start with L. Harry and Ron wished them luck.

"Hermione I'm really sorry for what happened the other night." he told her apologetically. "Will you forgive me?"

"Oh Neville. You did nothing wrong. I know it's hard. I'm not angry or disappointed with you. It's been very difficult for me, too." she said honestly and smiled at him.

"Thanks." said Neville, reflecting her smile.

"Ah hurry up you two. Professor Tofty will see you now." Professor Flitwick said as he guided them to Tofty's office. Neville went in first and came back looking extremely nervous. Flitwick asked him to leave immediately, so he left Hermione alone. Upon entrance she was faced with the analysing eyes of Professor Tofty. The old professor gazed at her, trying to evaluate her.

"I'm Hermione Gran... pardon me, Lestrange." Hermione corrected herself nervously.

"We've already met Miss Lestrange. Did you encounter any issues while you were alone with Mr Longbottom?" He asked calmly.

"Oh dear, no. He's a sweet boy." She said trying her best to smile.

"Please make this plate fly, Miss Lestrange." He demanded and she obliged.

He looked at her performance carefully.

"I'm surprised that you did that nonverbally." he said as he wrote something down.

"Bluebell fire please." she asked next. Hermione did that nonverbally as well. The flames danced beautifully on the desk taking the shape of little animals. The colours changed and create a spectacular work of art.

The old man looked at fire and sighed. "Fire affinity of course. Very befitting. I bet if you cast Fiendfyre her Dumbledore himself wouldn't be able to stop it." She looked at her sternly. "Not that I'm suggesting that you should."

"I'm sorry sir but I don't even know the incantation." she said in her defense.

"Don't worry you'll learn soon enough." he said as if they were talking about a very harmless spell. "There were some great wizards who could tame the Fiendfyre to be as harmless as this Bluebell spell here. Deadly to their foes and safe to their friends."

Hermione gulped. He was looking at her with curiosity. "Can you do another spell of your choice silently?"

Hermione cast Accio on a pillow nearby. It flew right into her grip.

"Miss Lestrange." he called her softly "You're a remarkable witch, I hope you're not offended but I wish you truly were a Granger. That would have been much more exciting."

"I've got the same wish but unfortunately, I can't escape this name." Hermione responded.

"Reality might be fixed but our interpretations of it are various. Perhaps you should choose a different interpretation." he smiled kindly "We're done. You may leave, dear."

Hermione soon found Daphne Greengrass brooding on a chair next to a very unhappy Neville Longbottom.

"May I ask why are you two so sad and depressed?" Hermione asked gently.

"I screwed up." Daphne said "I somehow managed to burst the frog in Tofty's face. He wasn't happy."

"I set his desk on fire. That couldn't have been any better." Neville sighed.

"I'm sure you'll both pass." Hermione reassured them. "He didn't seem angry at all."

Daphne looked at her uncomfortably. A moment their eyes met and Hermione knew. She was thinking that she had influenced Tofty like Umbridge. A voice in her mind yelled at Daphne's insolence. How dare she think that.

"Um I should go study for tomorrow." Daphne excused herself feeling Hermione's wrath.

"I think you scared her off, Hermione." Neville said calmly. "I take it that you performed perfectly."

"I hope I did." she admitted proudly.

"You know, I used to use you as an excuse. I would say that my heritage had nothing to do with my magic and you were the prime example. You were the most talented and powerful witch of your age and yet you were a muggle-born. The very first day I met you I knew you would be competent unlike me. You proved to everyone that blood didn't matter and even a muggle-born could be the best." He explained.

"Oh Neville." she sat next to him caressing his hair. "My blood statue _is_ still irrelevant to my capabilities."

"You're not completely wrong, also not completely right." He said calmly. "When it turned out that you were a Lestrange, people freaked out, but at the same time they calmed down. You weren't just some muggle-born girl who was extremely powerful. You were a pureblood now and that made sense to them. It's shameful to do worse than a muggle-born, but there is no shame in doing worse than the Lestrange hair, whose parents were called the legendary duo. Did you know that Bellatrix Lesrange dueled my mom and dad single handedly?" He was shaking and Hermione wanted to stop him. His words were too painful for her.

"They really had no chance. She was You-Know-Who's right hand. She was the only Death Eater capable of holding her ground against Dumbledore. I mean what did they expect?" He cried silently. "You have a heart of gold Hermione, yet you have their blood in you. That makes your magic their magic. You see? we didn't even have a chance to outshine you, just like my parents had zero chance of survival against your mom."

"She's not my mom. My mom is Helen Granger. She's been more of a mother than Bellatrix Lestrange has ever been." Hermione said cooly. "I don't think she'll see me as her daughter, too."

"Yeah, I don't think she will. You have joined the Blood Traitors' club." he said with a welcoming voice.

"Oh I'm honored to be a member." she said as they both giggled.

There was no time to rest as they proceeded to Transfiguration the very next day and then Herbology the day after. Hermione showed such great competency at Transfiguration that made professor Marchbanks give her a funny look. Then came the Ancient Runes where she probably made a couple of mistakes. Harry had assured her that her mistakes were probably minimal and she wasn't in danger of falling. He himself was quite distressed. He was reviewing potions so madly that it made Hermione the bookworm worried for him.

"Harry, I'm pretty sure that book is suitable for N.E.W.T.s." She said concerned for his well-being.

"Oh no, not really. It covers all of the potions we've already worked on and I just want to make sure I'm not missing anything."

He had terrified Ron with that.

"I wonder if something bit him at Herbology?" He said as Harry went to sleep.

On Monday, Harry's extra studies proved to be useful since he had the best practical potion after their exam was finished.

The day after Potions, something odd happened. Umbridge called Hermione to her office to inform her that a group of elite aurors were joining them that evening.

"We have news my dear. Dumbledore is planning to take back Hogwarts and use it as his stronghold against the ministry. Fortunately, we got the wind of it before he can make his move. They won't come here publicly as we intend to bust that criminal. We will have him indicted by Friday and off to Azkaban he goes." she said, pouring Hermione more tea.

"Are you sure he won't attack the ministry in the meantime?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no dear. He cannot maintain his power over ministry. He will be overturned by morning if he does so. However, he could take over Hogwarts and keep it closed indefinitely." Umbridge explained.

Convincing her to believe otherwise would be too risky. It could further damage her brain and also raise suspicion. Hermione had to hope that they were keeping the ministry safe, too.

On the day that they were having their last exam she found her hope had been so baseless. Harry had seen Voldemort in the department of mysteries forcing Sirius to talk.

"We need to talk to Hagrid." Harry said. "He's the only one who can probably contact the Order."

He said but then he changed his mind. "We don't have that much time. You guys go to Hagrid. I'll sneak into Umbridge's office. Her chimney is the only unmonitored chimney in Hogwarts. She's out with the aurors so the risk is at the minimum."

He ran off to her office as Hermione and Ron went to find Hagrid. Unfortunately, they were late. Umbridge and her aurors were chasing Hagrid and Professor McGonagall out. Hermione and Ron waited as they all followed him to the forbidden forest and then ran back to school.

When they returned to Hogwarts they found Harry had been caught by the Inquisitorial Squad.

Hermione looked into his eyes. Harry projected his thoughts. "Kreacher said that he was out. He said he had been late.I didn't get to talk to someone else. Greengrass found me and the Inquisitorial Squad came after me."

Hermione faced Draco who was standing nearby.

"Where did you get him?" Hermione asked loudly.

"Greengrass spotted him as he was leaving the room. Montague knows by the way." Draco said, warning her that she couldn't let Harry go.

"Why are these guys here?" Hermione asked pointing at Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Who were caught by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Oh these guys tried saved him. They trapped Daphne in a cupboard, Hermione." he said angrily.

"Is she alright?" Hermione asked immediately.

"Yes, she is. Don't worry."

"I sent a Patronus to Lucinda but I don't know if she'll get it in time. Just keep your cool." Hermione mentally told Harry.

"We should be going to the Department of Mysteries." Was Harry's response. It was a blessing to be able to talk to her without others hearing. Hermione was looking into his mind and she knew he would go just as Snape had predicted. Moreover, she would go with Harry despite potion master's warnings.

"Draco you have to..." Hermione began but to her surprise she saw Umbridge coming to them.

"Uh Hermione. It's a blessing that you are here. I felt an intrusion to my office.

"Yes Headmistress. Daphne caught Harry Potter as he was about to exit your office. I haven't had the time to interrogate them."

"Ah, that's not a problem, dear." Umbridge said sweetly. "Let's take them to my office."

Harry tried to think fast. Hermione surely had a plan. He had to pretend she wasn't on his side.

"You betrayed us, Hermione." he said venomously.

"What did you expect, Harry?" she smirked at him.

This was going well as Umbridge smiled at Hermione happily.

"I knew I could trust you, dear."

Hermione's heart broke at Neville and Ginny's depressed and unbelieving eyes.

The squad took everyone involved into the office.

"Mr. Potter, I think we don't need to waste precious coffee on you. You can have veritaserum directly."

She opened a drawer and took out a small flask. To Harry's horror, she opened it and Draco forced Harry to open his mouth. Hermione focused her will on the flusk and waved her wand under her robes.

"Uh it's empty. That fiend Snape is gone as well." Umbridge shrilled. "Can't you make some, Hermione?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have time for that, Headmistress. It takes a month to make Veritaserum." Hermione said annoyedly.

"It's alright we can use other methods. After all this is more than a school matter. The security of Ministry is at risk…. Yes we have to do it…" Umbridge seemed almost lost in her thoughts. Had Hermione's manipulations damaged her brain beyond repair?

Umbridge looked at Harry oddly with a lost look in her eyes.

"Well, I suppose we have no other choice." Her voice was rasping. "You are forcing me into this Potter. "The current circumstances justifies it. The Minister will surely understand." Her face got hard. "The Cruciatus Curse will surely loosen your tongue. You shall tell us why you broke into my office."

"Headmistress, surely you do not wish to break the law. Especially, a law regarding unfortunates." Hermione said calmly.

Umbridge was too much in her trance to hear Hermione. Malfoy gave Hermione a concerned look. He too had realised that Hermione had lost control over her puppet. If Hermione tried to stiffen the robes any more, she could break Umbridge.

"The Minister wouldn't like it, Ma'am." Hermione warned. She could feel desperation taking over her mind as Umbridge simply said: "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him, dear." Umbridge said. Her breathing took a quicker pace as she aimed her wand at Harry's different parts in turn, trying to settle on one. "He never found out that I ordered dementors to go after Potter last summer. He was glad to have the chance to expel him after all."

"Well, why am I not surprised?" Harry asked sarcastically. "What did you want to achieve dear Madam Umbridge?"

"We had to do something. They were all whining about you but no one really wanted to act. I was the one who finally brought her thoughts into reality. Alas, you got away, you slippery snake. But you are stuck here now. Nowhere to run…"

She took a deep breath.

Hermione gave in to desperation. She had to break Umbridge but before she could go for it she realised that she was no longer in control.

"Let me handle it." said a dark voice in her mind. She felt as if she was flying. Her mind connect to most weak willed person in the room. Someone vulnerable to mental manipulation. Hermione with all her might tried to stop her alter ego, but it was already happening. Umbridge eventually choose Harry's head.

"Cru-"

"No- Harry - We'll have to tell her." yelled Ginny Weasley to everyone's surprise.

**A/N: Poor Ginny! I hope things go well.**

**Thank you all for reading, posting reviews and following this fan fiction. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A seemingly peculiar situation**

What no one knew was that Ginny wasn't awake. It was Hermione, talking from Ginny's mouth. It bothered Hermione that no one had even noticed. Was taking over someone's mind so easily done?

"Not even if she kills me." said Harry calmly.

"We have to do it, Harry. She'll eventually force you to tell her. I mean… why do we keep doing this?" cried Ginny like a little girl who had heard her bunny was about to die. Milicent put her hand on Ginny's shoulder reassuringly. Hermione smiled triumphantly.

"Well...well… it seems our little gingerhead has decided to talk. Come here girl. Talk." Umbridge smiled madly.

Hermione led Ginny's body forward with mental commands. Ginny was too obedient even for someone sleeping deeply. It was almost like wearing a glove.

"Ginny!" yelled Ron. Hermione slashed her wand at him and Ron was silenced. Luna and Neville looked at her in fear, while Malfoy simply smiled.

"I'm sorry everyone." Ginny looked at everyone with pleading eyes. "I can't take it anymore."

"It's alright, my dear." Umbridge said. "Just tell me who was he communicating with?"

"He…" Ginny sobbed tearfully. "He was trying to… talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Ron looked at his sister in surprise. Luna and Neville seemed confused, too. Harry simply grunted, nullifying their reactions.

"Silence Potter!" Umbridge screamed at Harry who shook his head angrily.

"Tell me then. Do you know where he is?" asked Umbridge eagerly.

"Well… We don't. We tried Leaky Cauldrons, Three Broomsticks and even Hog's Head."

"Surely you didn't think he would be there. The whole ministry is after him." Hermione said for the sake of not being too quiet.

"We needed to tell him something important." Ginny said desperately, her eyes glinting with tears.

"What?" Umbridge suddenly jumped up, excited by what she was about to hear.

"We had to tell him that it's r-ready." Ginny choked.

"What's ready?" asked Malfoy, confused by her ambiguity.

"What's ready, girl?" Umbridge jumped forward and shook Ginny. "Tell me?"

"The weapon." said Ginny looking at her shoes.

"Weapon? Did she say weapon?" asked Umbridge looking at Hermione for confirmation.

"So it seems, Professor." Hermione said gravely.

"Have you been developing some sort of resistance? A weapon to be used against the Ministry? I'm sure Dumbledore instructed you to do so."

Ginny's answer was affirmative. She told Umbridge they had to finish the weapon by themselves, and now they couldn't find Dumbledore to tell him it was finished.

"What does this weapon do?" Hermione asked suspiciously. It seemed surreal to be suspicious when you were talking to yourself.

"We don't know h-how it functions. We j-j-just did what he told us to do." Ginny said.

"Lead me to the weapon." Umbridge suddenly said.

"Headmistress,..." Hermione began.

"I'm not showing… _them_." Ginny shrilled, pointing at Slytherins and eventually at Hermione who gritted her teeth and snarled.

"You are not to set conditions…" said Umbridge firmly.

"Very well. I'd love to see them use it on you. In fact why don't we take the whole school to it. We could tell them how to use it, too. I'm sure you'd love that."

The Slytherins who were very interested in the weapon realised too late that Umbridge was looking at them suspiciously. Hermione gave them an angry look.

"All right Miss Weasley. Let's make it just you and me… Perhaps Potter, too, if you're okay with it. Get up dear."

"Professor" Malfoy said eagerly. "I believe if you took some of the squad…"

"I need no children to protect me. Even Hermione who I trust with all my heart is staying behind. Aren't you dear?"

"If that is your judgement, Headmistress." Hermione said begrudgingly.

"My dear. They are just two wandless teenagers. No reason to be bothered with them, Hermione. I give you full control over school until I return. Make sure these won't get away." She pointed at Ron, Luna and Neville.

"I'll make sure they're well supervised, Ma'am." Hermione replied.

With that Umbridge walked right into Hermione's spider web.

Umbridge followed Harry and Ginny to the depths of the Forbidden Forest. Harry was getting agitated but Ginny seemed to be calm. Too calm actually, Harry realised. This was not like Ginny. She wasn't showing any of her usual mannerisms. Finally Harry understood what was bothering her so much. Ginny wasn't walking like herself. Now some might tell you that people all walk the same way, but Harry knew better. Everyone had their own way of walking, one slightly different from another. She tried communicating with Hermione and to his surprise Ginny looked at his eyes.

"_Damn Hermione… Did you… Did you possess Ginny_?" Harry asked frantically in his mind.

"_Not intentionally, Harry. I didn't even know that I could do it_." Harry heard her in his head.

"Move along" Snapped Umbridge.

Suddenly they heard the sounds of hooves. Suddenly they were surrounded by more than fifty centaurs who had their arrows aimed at them. Harry looked at Ginny who was smiling mischievously.

"Who are you?" asked one of them who Harry recognised as Magorian.

Umbridge was hidden behind Harry and Ginny.

The centaur repeated his question and Umbridge answered with a terrified voice. Then she managed to insult them by calling centaurs half-breeds.

Ginny or perhaps should we say Hermione, warned her to be polite.

Umbridge ignorantly insulted their intellectual ability and then she told them that the forest wasn't theirs.

An arrow as response was shot at her which stuck in her hair. Umbridge let out a deafening screech and threw her hand over her head. Ginny smirked at her reaction but refused to look at her. The centaurs laughed and pawed hooves. Harry looked around nervously while Ginny looked bored.

"Whose Forest is it now, human?" snarled Bane.

"Filthy half-breeds!' she screamed, her hands still tight over her head. 'Beasts! Uncontrolled animals!"

"Silence!" shouted Harry, but Umbridge paid him no attention and pointed her wand at Magorian, screaming "Incarcerous."

He cried in rage and tried to free himself, as the others charged. Ginny drew Harry down to the ground making him lie on the ground. The centaurs avoided them by jumping over them. Harry could barely see Umbridge as she struggled to set herself free from the angry centaurs calling them '_beasts'_ and '_mongrels'_.

Her wand flew in the sky coming towards them. Ginny immediately snatched it mid air.

"I do not wish to fight you on this land." she said. The centaurs first ignored her but froze when they reached her. They went back, not taking their eyes from them.

"An abomination." said a hard-faced grey centaur.

"Do not attack foals! Yelled a centaur not very far away."

"One of them isn't exactly a foal." said a dark brown centaur. "They brought _her_ here, Ronan. The girl is taken by Darkness and the boy is nearing his manhood."

"We have nothing to do with her. She forced us into this." Harry said. "Please don't attack us."

"Forced you? You brought her here so we would do your dirty work for you. You're already tainted by the arrogance of your kind. And this girl with you…" The gray centaur said as he pointed at Ginny. "I feel great darkness from her."

"I'm currently not among you _Yurell_." Ginny said telling the centaur his name before he could give it. "I really wish no harm to this precious land."

Ginny waved her wand and fire surrounded them. Harry realised that it was Bluebell but it scared the centaurs.

"Even if you kill this body, I shall burn the entire forest to ashes from outside." said Ginny cruelly.

Centaurs let them leave avoiding them like the plague. Ginny didn't call the fire off until they were out of the forest.

"Hermione I didn't know you could threaten people like this… You wouldn't really burn the forest, would you?" Harry asked nervously.

"Of course, I wouldn't Harry." Ginny said with a bright smile. "It's not like I know a spell to do so."

Somehow, Harry wasn't convinced.

"It seems that Madam Umbridge has put herself in a peculiar situation." Hermione said as Ginny and Harry came back out of the forest.

"I don't think it's necessary to hold them up anymore." Hermione said lazily.

To Montague's surprise the whole squad let go of their captives.

"What are you…"

Hermione hit Montague with a none verbal stunner. He fell on the ground silently.

"Take him to hospital." Hermione ordered Draco.

"What the hell?" Ron said.

"Professor Umbridge has decided to have some _fun_ with centaurs." said Hermione.

Millicent and Daphne covered their mouths with their hands. Draco went pale and Crabbe and Goyle had no reaction whatsoever.

"I hope she has a great time." said Luna sincerely.

"I'm sure she has." said Draco, forcing himself to keep his dinner from turning into vomit. He knew what they would do to her. For a woman, Hermione had been extremely cruel to leave her to those brutes.

"I will be leaving Hogwarts shortly, Draco. Keep things in order."

Hermione guided her friends down to where Harry and Ginny were waiting for them. She let go of Ginny when they were on the second floor.

Harry who had been standing next to her saw her fall. She immediately stood up and apologised.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. Hermione didn't mean this to happen…" Harry said.

"I know. It's nothing important, Harry. Just don't… Don't mention it to anyone." Ginny said blushing heavily.

A few minutes later Harry saw Hermione and others. She seemed extremely concerned. She ran toward Ginny and hugged her.

"Are you okay, Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Umbridge though, she's in deep trouble. Thanks for guiding me, Hermione."

Hermione looked at her with a guilty face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it. So how do we do to the Ministry?" Ginny said.

"We? I think Harry and I will suffice." responded Hermione.

"No way." said Ron.

"We're coming as well." said Neville and Luna simultaneously.

"Ginny…" Harry tried to dissuade Ginny.

"I think I can handle it, Harry." she said frostily.

"I think she can." Hermione agreed not looking away from Ginny. "We will take Treststals."

On their way Hermione had a lot in her mind. This was basically a suicide mission. She hoped that Voldemort would kill them swiftly. There was a little voice in her mind that kept telling her that Voldemort wasn't even there. That doubt grew even more as they finally entered the Ministry. Her ride on invisible horses wasn't going to be the worst part of their journey.

Everything was too quiet and too untouched. They were in the Ministry of Magic, abandoned and forgotten, gone from the minds of those who were supposed to protect it from invaders.

The Department of Mysteries was in a word, creepy. Confusion was the main element of was a room they couldn't enter, there was one full of brains and the other that was the host of a very unsettling arch which had a veil. They finally reached the room where Harry kept seeing in his dreams. She had seen it before and now she was really here. Voldemort obviously had a very clear image of this place. Harry took a little innocent glass ball and it all went to hell.

The trap had worked. They were surrounded by Death Eaters and worse than all, Hermione's father and mother were the leaders.

They were screwed. There was no way out and it was six Hogwarts students versus thirteen Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

"To me Potter." Her father repeated. He seemed frustrated and it took Harry only moments to realise that his gaze was on Hermione and not Harry.

"Where's Sirius?" asked Harry naively. Hermione winced internally. Had he not realised that this was nothing but an elaborate trap to draw him here?

"So innocent, so naive!" said a female voice. It was harsh and cruel. "The Dark Lord knew as always."

"As always." Echoed another man next to her.

"I want to... " Harry's voice was cut as Hermione grabbed his free hand tightly.

"You want _what_ Potter?" Asked Malfoy with his silky voice. "You want Black?"

The woman started to taunt Harry with a horrible mock baby voice. This was a living nightmare crawling toward them.

"Don't do anything ... Not now." Harry said finally realising the truth.

"Do you hear that? He fancies himself as their leader." The woman said.

"Like they would have a chance." said the man next to her with a cold yet amused voice.

"Potter has a great tendency to play the hero, Bellatrix. Now, why don't you give me the prophecy, Potter, so you can all leave this place in peace?"

"Ah I really doubt that would happen." said Harry sharply.

Suddenly the pair next to Malfoy tried to simultaneously summon the prophecy. Harry's timely shield prevented their success.

"The boy isn't so boring after all." The man said.

"Yes, considering that he has brought your daughter here, too." said Lucius.

"Stand aside foolish girl. Go back to your school before your pretty face is irreversibly damaged." The man who was obviously Rodolphus Lestrange bellowed.

Hermione didn't move. She didn't even flinch. She simply looked at him.

"You're a shitty dad." she said.

Lucius a man next to Rudolphus laughed.

"Perhaps, Potter needs more persuasion." said the woman as she removed her hood. Her face was skull like yet unharmed. She seemed much better than her picture. "Let's see how you'll feel when I torture this little redhead."

"Attack us and this is broken for good." Harry threatened immediately.

He needed time to think. "So what's the prophecy about?"

"Are you joking?" asked Malfoy and Bellatrix at the same time.

"You don't know." Lucius said.

"Oh Dumbledore didn't tell you, did he?" Bellatrix said smiling. "The old man hides secrets thoroughly, even those that are not his."

Hermione shivered at her words.

"How come Voldemort wants it?" Harry asked.

"You speak his name?" She said quietly.

"Voldemort? Yes I have no problem saying his name..." Harry responded.

"Shut ... Your ... Mouth." she hissed angrily. "You dare to run it on your half blood tongue..."

"He's a half blood too. Or did he tell you otherwise." said Harry. "You probably didn't know that his mother was a witch but his father was muggle. Yes ... He..." He didn't continued as a spell flew toward him and Bellatrix deflected it with a fast swish. She didn't even have a look at it as her gaze was fixed on Harry. The spell smashed a prophecy ball and smoke rose from it reciting it's prophecy.

"Do not attack." said Malfoy lazily.

"One day, you're going to pay for that." said Hermione's mother. "_So little Potty wants to know about the pwofecy_?" she continued in her childish voice.

"Stop playing games, Potter. Didn't Dumbledore tell you about your scar? Why is it there really?" Said Lucius. "Didn't you know that the answer lies here, right in your hand?"

"What? My scar?" He asked in confusion.

"Could it be that he really didn't tell you?" he finally believed Harry, laughing. The others laughed with him, too. Their laughter echoed and multiplied. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and Hermione squeezed it reassuringly.

Harry simultaneously signaled his friends to smash the shelves on his orders.

"That explains it. The Dark Lord was wondering why you didn't come here much earlier." said the man behind Lucius. "He showed you this place multiple times."

"But why me?" asked Harry.

"Because Potter, you and he are the only ones who can safely retrieve the prophecy." Bellatrix explained with a bored expression. "Lucius futilely tried to use someone else to pick it up. Poor Bode and Podmore weren't very lucky. That's when Rookwood told us that only you could do it for our lord."

"And he didn't come to get it himself because he was afraid that his return would be known and tricked me into coming here to take it." Harry deduce

"You're a keen..." Lucius was about to say as Harry yelled "**now**."

They all ran. Hermione's heart was very pumping mad. She saw Harry pouch a Death Eater as they were escaping. Another tried to catch Harry but a swift, silently cast _Stupefy _of Hermione knocked him off. Finally they reached a door and closed it behind themselves with _Colloportus_.

"Did we split up?" asked Neville as he noticed Ron, Luna and Ginny were no longer with them.

"They must have taken the wrong route" Harry said as fear crept into his face.

"Listen!" they heard Hermione say.

Harry could hear Malfoy clearly.

"Leave him Nott, we must get the prophecy first. If it's lost, all is lost." he was roaring madly.

"We should split up." said a man who Harry recognised as Rookwood. "Leaders pick."

"Rodo and I will take left. Rabastan and Crabbe can take right." Bellatrix said.

"Then Mulciber and I will go together. Jugson and Dolohov check there and Rookwood there." Lucius said.

"Thanks for sending me alone. I knew you loved me Bella." teased Rookwood.

"Don't waste time Rookwood. You're more competent than any pair of us." Bellatrix snapped.

"Flaterrer." Rookwood said as his footsteps could be heard.

"We should get away." whispered Harry.

When they reached the circular hallway at the end of the room they heard a bang.

"Step aside. _Alahamora_." snapped a man. Harry and Ron followed Hermine and hid under a couple of desks.

"They could have run through that hall." The same man said.

Harry saw the other bend over to check under the desks. Harry hit him with _Stupefy. _He managed to hit the first but the second dodged his attack and aimed at Hermione who was crawling out.

"Stupe..." He didn't get to finish the spell as Harry tackled him. Neville disarmed him and then knocked the Death Eater out by Stupefy. Hermione summoned Harry's wand and handed it to him. They all gasped as they saw what was happening to the first Death Eater. His head was stuck in a bell jar they had seen earlier. It was shrinking to the size of a baby's head and then growing back to normal. He was trying to shake it off, but the changes kept happening too fast.

There was a loud bang and then a scream.

"Ron? Ginny? Luna?" Harry yelled turning to the direction of the sound.

The Death Eater removed the jar at last but his head didn't have the right size. It was a baby's head on an adult body. Harry wanted to attack him. However, Hermione stopped him.

"It's a baby. You can't hurt it."

There was no time to argue as another Death Eater showed up. They ran swiftly. Harry led them into an office. Before they could close the door a Death Eater entered and hit them shouting _impedimenta. _He started to shout their location as Neville shouted "_silencio_."

The Death Eater went silent.

" That's my lad!" said Hermione.

Another Death Eater came to meet Harry's _Petrificus__Totalus_. Their success was short lived as the silent Death Eater slashed his wand and shot a purple spell. If Hermione had reacted a second later the spell would have hit Neville in the chest but she sent it back at the surprised Death Eater who fell on the ground immediately. They left the office to find their friends in the black hallway.

Ron kept telling silly things. According to Luna a spell had hit him. Ginny's ankle was broken. The healthiest seemed to be Luna herself. Right before they could open a door, another opened presenting them by three Death Eaters led by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Here they are." she screamed triumphantly.

Harry led his friends through their door and sealed the door behind them.

"Finally." they heard cruel voice of Rodolphus Lestrange. "**We have got them in here**." He yelled.

They tried to seal all the doors but Death Eaters found them eventually. The disaster took a worse turn when Ron summoned a brain and it nearly suffocated him. Harry tried to draw the Death Eaters away from his friends.

"Give us the prophecy Potter." said Bellatrix coldly as they surrounded him.

"You're at the end of your rope, Potter. Give up the prophecy!" Said Lucius menacingly.

"Let my friends go and I'll give it to you" said Harry, panting heavily.

the Death Eaters laughed at him.

"You're in no position to bargain Potter." said Rodolphus in mock kindness. "We're ten and you're just one."

"He's not alone. He's got me!" Yelled Neville as he came toward them. He was slumbering as his left leg was drenched in his own blood.

He tried to Stupefy them ,but a large Death Eater grabbed him and pulled his hands back. There was an audible cracking sound from his shoulder and Neville cried.

"Longbottom, is it?" said Malfoy. "Well regarding your family's history, your loss shouldn't be a shock to your grandmother."

"Little Neville, isn't it?" Bellatrix said enthusiastically. "We've actually met my boy. I had the pleasure of talking to your parents that night we met." she smiled at him.

"Someone stun him." snarled Rookwood.

"And spoil the fun, Augustus? Let's see if young Neville can last as long as his parents did. Unless Harry wants to give us the prophecy?" she looked at Harry questioningly.

"No Harry ... Don't ..." He fell as Bellatrix hit him with Cruciatus Curse. He stated to twitch and scream in pain. Bellatrix halted the curse.

"Now that was just a taste." Bellatrix said calmly. " Give us the prophecy or watch your friend die from _that_."

Harry had no choice but to surrender. Only before he could do so, a door busted open and six people jumped in.

The first two faces he saw were Lucinda Malfoy and Sirius Black followed by Lupin, Moody, Kingsley and Tonks.

Stunners were flying around. Harry tried to get away from the Death Eaters as much as he could. A large man took hold of him, but Neville shot an _incendio_ into his face. His mask fell and they saw that it was Macnair. "Potter." he screeched as he tried to grab him again as a stunner hit his chest. It was Hermione who had cast that.

"Sorry, I was busy with that brain." she apologised.

Next Rookwood attacked them but his threat was averted by Sirius who hit him hard with his elbow in the neck. Lucinda was fighting Bellatrix and Rodolphus and Harry was honestly happy that they hadn't attacked him directly.

They were incredibly fast and well coordinated. They would have defeated Lucinda hadn't Sirius jumped at the from the side. Bellatrix left Lucinda to her husband as she engaged Sirius directly. On another side Malfoy successfully stunned Tonks. Kingsley ordered Harry and Neville to run as he was trying to deflect the torrent of jinxes and curses sent by Rookwood. No wonder he had been sent alone. The man was a vicious fighter. Malfoy suddenly grabbed Harry from behind. "The prophecy Potter." His deranged voice made Harry freeze and drop the prophecy. It fell in what seemed to take a century and shattered on the ground. In all that noise neither of them heard what it said.

"_Imped__i__menta_" Harry aimed his wand at the frozen Malfoy and blasted him away. They ran and before they could exit a spell hit Neville breaking his left leg. He fell and Harry heard another crack. Hermione cast a shield deflecting two other stray curses.

"Neville!" He tried to get him up as Neville whispered a name. "Dumbledore!" He stared at something behind Harry.

"What?" Harry asked distractedly.

"Look! It's Dumbledore." yelled Hermione and then Harry saw him at the entrance. Dumbledore was livid as he was holding his wand dangerously. He went past them not sparing a glance.

He trapped two Death Eaters easily as he moved toward the pair of Death Eaters who were fighting yet.

Rodolphus had nearly crippled Lucinda and was about to finish her off as Bellatrix was struggling with Sirius. He knocked Lucinda away with a relatively hammerless spell and went head on toward Dumbledore. He was inhumanely fast and it was the only thing that helped him hold his ground against Dumbledore. Bellatrix who knew her husband wouldn't last long cast her final curse.

The spell hit Sirius and he fell shuddering and bleeding on the ground as if she was drawing in his blood.

The couple ran towards the stairs as Malfoy stood up and attacked Dumbledore.

"Sirius!" Harry screamed. Lupin and Lucinda who had gained conciseness rushed to their fallen friend. He was motionless and to Harry, lifeless. His killer was loose. Thus Harry followed the legendary pair.


	18. Chapter 18

**The truth shall always be ugly.**

Harry ran after the couple as Hermione ran after him trying to stop Harry. Neville tried to stop them but he fell hard on the ground. Lestrange's were fast and did try to stop their persuers, but Harry somehow managed to follow them to the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Rodolphus was obviously too tired to cast anything as he was barely standing. Bellatrix, however, still had some juice left to battle Harry. His rage was helping him to keep up with the witch. He and Hermione eventually had to hide behind the status.

"I thought you were here to revenge your girlfriend's dead uncle Sirius. You left Dumbledore's side to confront me." she taunted. "If not so, why did you follow us?"

Rodolphus fell on the ground unconscious. He had taxed his magic to the extreme in his short battle with Dumbledore.

"I am." cried Harry.

"Aaah ... don't tell me that you loved that pathetic dog." she said.

Harry swirled out and bellowed at the top of his long, "_Crucio_."

Bellatrx fell on her knees silently, breathing heavily. "Noble boy. Never used it before eh? You need to mean it Potter, want it really bad and enjoy it too. You're just angry and that is not _enough_."

She cast the killing curse. Harry ducked and it hit the wall causing it no damage.

"Give me the prophecy and I'll spare your life Potter. This is your last chance." she offered.

"Well then you'll have to kill me then; I was a bit clumsy and it shattered on the floor." Harry said calmly.

"No..." Bellatrix's voice was rattling. "You'll give it to me. You'll give it NOW. _Accio propecy_."

Her spell failed her. She laughed hysterically. "You're lying Potter. You little scumbag. **Master, I tried, I swear.**"

"Don't waste your breath." said Harry, enjoying her misery. " He can't hear you from here."

"Is that so?" said an emotionless voice. Hermione squirmed and looked at the upset face of Voldemort who was focused on Harry, ignoring her completely.

"Such a disappointment, all this has been." He said as if he was talking to himself. "I've come all the way down here to find the prophecy smashed by a clumsy boy, and my Death Eaters incapacitated.

Rodolphus moaned barely gaining his conciousness. He looked up to saw his master and froze as if he had been hit by _petrifucus totalus_.

"No matter. We'll have to finish up." He pointed his wand at Harry. "_**Avada Kedavra.**_"

Harry didn't even have time to raise his wand in defense but two things happened simultaneously. Hermione jumped in front of the spell as Harry saw dread creep into Voldemort's eyes. Then the statue of the wizard sprang to life pushed Hermione aside to take her place.

"Dumbledore." Voldemort said angrily but Harry could feel relief in his voice. They both turned their heads to see Dumbledore in front of the golden gates.

"Miss Lestrange was doing a fine job sacrificing _herself _for your golden boy, why bother really?" He seemed to be more angry at Hermione.

"Ah Tom, unlike you I have some decency." He explained.

Voldemort threw another killing curse only this time at Dumbledore.

"No." Yelled Hermione, but Dumbledore disappeared before it could hit him. He reappeared behind them waving his wand at the rest of the statues and they too became animated.

The centaur attacked Bellatrix but Rodolphus who was now standing hit it with a golden spell that slowed it down significantly. He fell onto his knees again.

"Lie down Rodo." Bellatrix screamed at him as she tried to blast the statue with a stream of spells. She was very tired and collapsed after a few tries, hardly able to keep her wand in her hand.

"That's magical exhaustion. How are they even concious at this point?" thought Hermione. That was a testament to how powerful those two were.

The goblin and the house elf went to the fireplaces on the wall as the witch ran towards Voldemort incredibly fast. Voldemort disappeared in a cloud of dust and reappeared beside the pool next to Hermione. She shrinked back and tried to get away but Voldemort didn't even spare her a glance. The wizard pushed Harry behind itself.

"Coming here was a mistake, Tom." Dumbledore said with a calm smile. "The aurors are on their way."

"-by then you're dead and we're gone." He said. "And it really wasn't that much of a waste, if you know what I mean." He waved his wand to send a killing curse to Dumbledore which missed him and hit a desk, inflaming it.

Dumbledore did a complex series of wand movements and a spell with great force emitted from his wand that gave Harry goosebumps. Voldemort made a grey sheild that absorbed the spell with a boom sound.

"You do not wish to kill me Albus?" He smiled. "Above such brutality, are you?"

"We both know there are worse ways to destroy a man, Tom." Dumbledore responded. He walked toward him fearlessly and almost carelessly. "I have to admit taking your life isn't satisfying enough..."

Voldemort moved closer to Hermione as if he had wanted to pick something up but regretted to do so. "You wouldn't dare." He seemed almost desperate. "There's nothing worse than death in the world." He said as his voice shaked slightly.

"At least you know you're wrong." Dumbledore said so casually that it worried Hermione and Harry. They wanted to warm him to be careful but before they could even attempt it Voldemort sent another killing curse at Headmaster.

The centaur which had remained motionless came to Dumbledore rescue and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Dumbledore cast a rope of fire to trap Voldemort and initially it worked but then Voldemort turned it into a snake and unleashed it towards him. Voldemort disappeared and this time reappeared on the plinth were the statues previously stood. He waved his wand and a stream of green light was shot toward Dumbledore. This time Fawkes came to his resque.

Dumbledore vanished the snake as Fawkes devoured the curse and burst into flame.

Voldemort started to move his wand, but Dumbledore was much faster. Water rose and engulfed Voldemort sealing him in a seemed calm as he didn't move a lot and then suddenly he was gone.

"**Master**!" Yelled the Lestranges who had gained some of their strength back. However, they were restrained by the statue of the witch and couldn't move.

It was over. He was gone and had left his vassals behind to be arrested.

Harry ran to Dumbledore but he looked at Harry terrified. "Stay where you are!" he commanded firmly.

Hermione saw a cloud of darkness around Harry and he fell. He fell on ground motionlessly first and then began twitching from pain.

"_Kill me Dumbledore..._" said Harry with a hoarse voice. "_Kill us if death is truly nothing_."

Dumbledore seemed frozen and Hermione's alleged parents were watching in astonishment.

"Harry... Hold on Harry." She kneeled in front of him. "Hold on for Sirius."

The shadow instantly departed. Harry was panting heavily.

It took the form of Voldemort, who freed the Lestranges and fled as the aurors and the minister himself arrived.

"He was here. I swear I saw him. He grabbed two people and ran away."

Harry raised his head gaining concious was.

"Are you OK Harry?" asked Dumbledore concerned about him.

"Yes..." He shook his head. "Where's he? Where's Voldemort?" Harry looked around. "Who are these-"

"Minister I saw ..." said a tall man, but Fudge cut him. "I know Unspeakable Stiltskin. I saw him, too." He said as he looked at Dumbledore ashamedly.

"Should we arrest Miss Lestrange, minister?" asked an auror.

"No, Park. There is no need. She's an ally of the Ministry." He said.

"Really, Fudge you can be so stupid at times." said Amilia Bones who restrained Hermione who staterd at her incredulously.

"Madam Bones, please refrain from arresting the children. They were the true saviors of the Ministry tonight. Miss Lestrange and Mr. Potter stopped Death Eaters from stealing a prophecy that could determine the destiny of our world." Dumbledore explained slowly. "If you proceed downstairs to the Department of Mysteries you shall find convicted Death Eaters confined in the Chamber of Death confined by Anti-disapparation jinx. Also you will find my crowd who are trying to stabilize Sirius Black's condition as he was badly damaged _defending_ the ministry."

Madam Bones freed Hermione. "Aurors, follow me." she said, sparing no attention to Hermione as almost a quarter of the crowd follwed her.

Dumbledore took the head of centaur from the ground and whispered something. It glowed blue.

"Dumbledore, that's illegal!" exclaimed Fudge. "You owe us an explanation!"

"We'll talk when my students are sent home." responded Dumbledore as he handed the severed head to Hermione and Harry. "On the count of three."

"One.." he counted.

"Dumbledore!" cried Fudge furiously.

"Two...Three" they heard Dumbledore before they were jerked up to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione was walking nervously in Dumbledore's office as Harry sat quietly thinking. He didn't talk or move. He simply kept staring at Dumbledore's desk as if he intended to destroy it with his gaze. Thirty minutes later Dumbledore came back.

"I was expecting my office trashed by now." Dumbledore joked.

"Finally you're looking at me." said Harry abruptly. "You've avoided me for an entire year, sir."

"Harry I must ask your forgiveness. My foolishness broght us here..." he said, but Harry gave him a very angry look.

"Oh, sir. It could have been much worse. You could have told me and this would have happened months ago." he smiled coldly. "I'm not sad that you didn't talk to me or didn't tell me about the prophecy. You're blatant ignorance of my existence has been annoying, yes, but that's not why I'm sad."

Dumbledore seemed surprised. He was concerned what would Harry say next. "Then what's wrong my boy?"

Harry smirked bitterly at his question. "You did everything right. Just forgot one tiny, minute detail."

"And what was that?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"That Hermione first and foremost is my friend." he said to a very shocked Dumbledore. "You see, here is the funny thing. We all got attacked by the Death Eaters, but Hermione was excluded. No one attempted to hit her by anything less mild than a stunner."

Dumbledore had an ugly expression on his face.

"That's not very odd, is it?" Harry asked rhetorically. "Because Hermione is the child of Bellatrix and Lucius, in theory at least, right?" Harry smiled like it was a personal joke between him and Dumbledore.

"Harry they really are my..." Hermione started to say but Harry stopped her with his raised palm. Dumbledore now was looking at his fingers.

"Yet, we met Voldemort and he holds no reservations for blood traitors." Harry explained with a cheerful tone. "He tries to kill me and Hermione throws herself in front of me which is a pretty _stupid_ yet brave move." He could barely contain his anger now. "And you save her for your _decency_." He gulped. "No more protection for Hermione seemed to be necessary." He paused. "Because Hermione needs no protection from his _father_."

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"What the heck are you talking about, Harry?" Hermione asked. "My father wasn't even there. Rodolphus is not my real dad."

"Neither is Lucius, I'm afraid." said Dumbledore weakly. A drop tear fell on his desk.

"I- I don't understand professor." said Hermione. This all was so unreal.

"I told you, you would be disappointed when you found out." said Dumbledore. He was barely audible. "Harry, your mother would be proud. You're as smart as her. You have her tolerant heart too."

"You should have kept her safe, too." Harry was silently crying. "What is worse to do to a man that is worse than death?" Harry asked indignantly. Dumbledore was silent. "Showing them their dead child is much worse, isn't it?" Harry was obviously at the brink of emotional collpse.

"Oh my." It finally sank into Hermione's mind "I'm _his_ daughter." She put her hand on her mouth and wept. "I'm unclean." She cried even harder.

"Oh come on Hermione I thought you didn't believe in that blood crap." Harry scolded her, trying to calm her down by diverting her thoughts. He kissed her temple.

"How can you take it so well, Harry?" Hermione asked. " My father, killed your parents."

"Yeah, he wants to kill me, too. He is nothing but a sperm doner, okay?" Harry said.

"Gosh, I hate it when people use my own logic against me." Hermione laughed and then kept crying.

"What should we call you?" asked Harry.

"I think Lestrange is sufficient Harry. That's her mother's surname." said Dumbledore. "The world will not be kind to Lord Voldemort's daughter, once people know she exists."

"Professor, there is something I don't understand." Harry said. he had calmed down a bit. Occlumency had other uses as Snape had said.

"Why Hermione can't talk to snakes?"

"Hermione hasn't inherited the genes that make it possible Harry. Even if she has, they are dormant and can be only transferred to the next generation."

"Miss Lestrange, I owe you an apology. As Harry guessed correctly I tried to threaten Tom by threatening you. That was a mistake and unforgivable. I will totally understand if don't wish to forgive me." Dumbledore said.

"Of course I forgive you ,sir." Hermione said as she tried to wipe her tears.

"What was in he prophecy, sir?" Harry tried to change the subject now that he was satisfied with Dumbledore's apology.

"I'll show you if you wait." He waved his wand and his familiar pensive appeared in front of them.

"I'll be leaving then professor." Hermione stood up and attempted to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"Harry you don't want Voldemort's daughter to know about the pophecy, do you?" she asked quietly.

"I do, if that daughter is you." Harry assured her.

She couldn't stop herself from kissing him right there.

"Wow 'Mione I need to say these things much more to you." he said blushing.

"I believe the sooner you watch this the sooner you'll get to be alone together." a smiling Dumbledore's said to the blushing teenagers.

Umbridge had been hospitalised in the infirmary. She was currently suspended from her job until the new minister came through and he or she would be an idiot to keep such a strong Dumbledore denier around. Hermione visited her a few times even though Umbridge hadn't been very responsive.

One morning Harry and Hermione came to visit Ron, she was gone.

"They took her to Saint Mango this morning. She's gonna lay low for sometime. They are poking into her background and her history of conduct." said Ron knowingly.

"You're not silly anymore." commented Luna.

"No, thank Merlin for that." Ron said as his eyes started to look like bacon.

"So you guys saw You-Know-Who?" Neville asked them. "What was he like?"

"Really creepy." said Hermione. "He doesn't have a nose."

Everyone laughed. "Well, we knew that."

"Hey Hermione are you coloring your hair again?" said Luna.

"What?" Harry asked with an alerted voice.

"Well your hair is black at its base." Luna said innocently. "It's really hard to notice but I think you're getting close."

"Yeah, she's been trying for some time Luna. I like dark hair better, you know," Harry said swiftly. Dumbledore had warned them that Hermione might change even more.

"Yeah I think it looks better than blonde, don't you think?" Hermione said trying to utilize her natural Occlumency.

"Yeah." said Ginny nervously. "so... when will we be visiting Sirius?"

"Tomorrow, Ron should be discharged by then." said Harry. Ginny at seemed to behaving oddly around Hermione. Was she scared of her? It would be natural since she had been recently possessed by the blond girl next to her.

"You thought he was dead mate." said Ron.

"And he would have been if Lucinda weren't there." responded Harry. "I hear that she saved him."

"Yeah, she did. You guys weren't there but I saw it." said Ginny. "She purified his blood and put it back into his veins. Then she left him to Remus to kick her brother's arse. Like any good sister would do."

"Wait Malfoy stood that long in front of Dumbledore?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Oh yeah, he lasted for a minute or so. He hadn't fought much and he is really tricky, almost frustrated Dumbledore. Lucinda simply surprised him by hitting him in balls." said Ginny mischievously making Harry, Neville and Ron shudder. "Like a good sister."

"Ginny, please be available as a bad sister. Please!" Ron begged her.

"Oh Ronald I'm always going to be good." She smirked. Luna and Neville left soon after Harry told them what has transpired between Dumbledore's and Voldemort. Ginny stayed however.

"Okay you're obviously not telling us something." She said.

"It's personal." Harry responded shortly.

"Okay. I guess I'll find out later." she said as she kissed her brother goodbye.

"So what is it?" asked Ron expecting them to talk.

Hermione sighed and quickly cast a privacy spell around Ron's bed.

"There are a few things that we need to tell you." Hermione said and then told him everything, about how they first thought she was Lucius Malfoy's daughter to how Draco gave them a different hair to present to the public and then how Harry had cleverly deduced that she had been actually the daughter of Voldemort. When he didn't show any reaction they told him about the prophecy.

"Okay I don't know what kind of power you have that You-Know-Who doesn't know about, but I know that Hermione has this newfound power to find a new parent every other month. What's next Hermione? Dumbledore and McGonagall are going to be your next parents?" He said sarcastically.

"Ron this is no joke." said Harry somberly, but Ron nevertheless continued. "See Harry? There is wisdom in not calling him by his name. You don't know who might be listening."

"Ron." Hermione pleaded him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but it's just too much. You don't get it. I defended _you_. I was eating slugs one entire afternoon to defend a girl, whose parents killed many wizards in case of your mommy or ordered them to be killed by daddy dearest." he smiled bitterly. "I ate slugs defending her honor. I spent my life with the daughter of my worst enemy, I ..."

"I swear to God Ron, if you don't shut up, we are never going to talk to you ever again." Harry yelled at his best friend.

Ron closed his mouth and stared at Hermione. "I'm sorry." He looked away. "Please go. I need to deal with this alone."

Harry and a tearful Hermione left Ron. They couldn't hear the boy cry as the sound barriers were still intact.

**A/N: Sirius Black shall live! I have so many things in store for him.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Professor James Moriarty**_

The next morning, Severus Snape returned to Hogwarts. Thanks to Umbridge's desire to cover up his departure, it had not caused much suspicion. When he entered the Great Hall, Hermione was reading her daily prophet patiently.

"Oh no. Rookwood and Lucius Malfoy escaped on the way to Azkaban." she said, "..._They tried to get others to but had to flee as the reinforcement arrived. Aurors recaptured Rabastan Lestrange. Rodolphus Lestrange who was in charge of the rescue mission refused to go back for him_."

"I guess Rodolphus wouldn't much care about his brother." said Ron "Maybe he was sleeping with Bellatrix and he knew about it. Not that he cares what his promiscuous wife does when she's not with him."

Hermione gave him a dangerous look.

"Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean anything." he apologised quickly, "I really didn't."

"What's wrong with you, mate?" said Harry.

"Sorry I lost control for a minute." He apologised again.

"You tend to lose control these days too soon, Ronald." said Hermione coldly.

Ron flinched at that. Hermione kept reading her paper silently in a calculating way that reminded harry of Voldemort. He had never said it but Hermione had a lot of mannerisms even before the change. She admired bravery but at the same time felt it was stupid. She wasn't afraid of doing wrong for a purpose she believed to be right as she had done in their second year. She was a natural commander even though she preferred others to do the job for her and she was very demanding of those who were around her. "She is the other side of Voldemort, I guess," he thought to himself, "if Voldemort was ever into SPEW." and then he found another similarity: Their love for crappy organisation titles. They had a very similar thought process as well, you could count the coins as dark marks, and like her father she wouldn't leave traitors unpunished.

"You're doing that, Harry." Hermione whispered.

"Doing what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Comparing me to _him_. You get that look when you're thinking about him and now you're staring at me." she said trying to sound neutral.

"It's unfair! You're using your super power." Harry accused her. "Super powers?" Hermione looked at her perplexedly.

"You know like _Superman_." Harry explained.

"I know who _Superman_ is Harry. I'm a muggle-born." she said as Neville and Ron giggled.

"What?" She looked at them defensively.

"Nothing" said Ron.

"Well that couldn't be any further from the truth, Hermione. You can say muggle raised, but it's actually inappropriate for you to claim to be a muggle-born. Purebloods don't do that and even if they do, they are making fun of muggle-borns." Neville explained, "It's sort of like that time you called a centaur a horse. A muggle-born could asily get away with that, but you are going to sound like a blood supremacist.

By the way, the hair portion your apparently taking is working. Your hair is changing. Why black though? It's gonna make you even more similar to _her_."

"Well, Neville I just hate being dumb blond." Hermione explained.

"Why? I'm blond." exclaimed Neville.

"Yeah, and you're dumb, Longbottom." said Malfoy who was behind him.

"What do you want here?" said Ron annoyedly.

"I'm here to talk to your boss, Weasley, who happens to be my boss, too."

"What does that even mean?" asked Neville.

"Well, she kickstarted your little club, didn't she? You are somehow her followers, just like Potter. I heard that you had quite a battle in the ministry." Malfoy explained, "She's our boss too as Dumbledore has yet to disband the Inquisitorial Squad."

Hermione stood up and asked Malfoy to follow her.

"What is it, Malfoy?" she demanded.

"Our father sent a message." he said. "It's for you."

Hermione read it and her breath caught. The writer was Lucius but she knew who really had intended to send it to her."

_'I'm very disappointed that you care so little for your life while I have always treasured it so much._

_Your father'_

Hermione finally breathed out.

"The Dark Lord must have told our father then." said Hermione carefully.

"I see that you're learning some respect. Yes, he told me over the mirror call today. He said you should have been careful with your life. Dark Lord's curse could have killed you."

"Well rejoice! It didn't kill me. Dumbledore arrived in time." spat Hermione.

"The Dark Lord assured father that he could have saved you even if Dumbledore hadn't arrived." Draco responded, "He said he wouldn't be so cruel to let aunt Bella see her only child die."

"I'm sure you were instructed to say that as well." she said accusingly.

"No, I wasn't. That was just father assuring me that his master didn't want to kill my elder half-sister even by accident."

"Oh. That's interesting, and you're saying this because -" she inquired.

"I want you to know that we're not your enemy. Father says everyone tried to keep you as safe as possible. Uncle Rodo even warned you to leave."

"Draco I'm not in the habit of leaving my friends to fend for themselves." she said sternly.

"I didn't mean that. Look, I have to go. I have to pack my luggage. See you on the Express."

As Draco left the Great Hall, Hermione went back to the Gryffindor table.

"What've you got there?" asked Neville.

"Nothing, just a message from my dad." she said casually. That brought some harsh reactions. Harry spit his Pumpkin juice on Neville. Ron sat straight with horror and Ginny gulped.

"O-K what ... does... It... say exactly?" Neville asked as he was trying to clean his face.

"That I have disappointed him by not valuing my life." she answered as she gave a dirty look to Harry and Ron, "Not that he has a say in it. He kissed that right goodbye when they abandoned me. Also being a psychopath murderer is a key factor."

"Lestrange, Potter and less intelligent Weasley, I'll be awaiting you in my office." Snape said briefly as he passed by them, walking or of the Hall gracefully.

"We've got to go then." said Harry, "Let's go Ron."

"He said the less intelligent Weasley, that could be Ginny." said Ron.

"That's not the most intelligent to say, Ron. You're gonna get hexed for that." said Harry wisely, "Hurry up."

Once they entered his office, they saw him behind his desk, correcting a huge pile of papers.

"Close the door behind you, and don't touch anything." he said without raising his head to look at them. He wrote an angry note on top of a paper and signed it with red ink. Then he cast a drying spell on the parchment.

"Potter, Headmaster has requested me to inform you that you will not have to go back to Durselys in Surrey. You can choose to stay at Grimmauld Place if you wish to do so."

Snape clearly didn't like to be the messenger. He looked at Hermione and sighed. "Miss Lestrange, you shall go to your parents for the summer."

"Are you clinically insane?" snapped Ron.

"I think he means her muggle parents Ron." Harry reminded him.

"Precisely, Mr. Potter, it seems that you have one epsilon of intellect more than Mr. Weasley." said Snape, offending and complementing Harry at the same time.

"Professor, wouldn't it be safer if she came with me?" Harry asked.

"I agree with you, Mr potter. Our glorious Headmaster however disagrees. He believes that spending time with them will help Miss Lestrange."

"Can I go with Harry?" asked Ron hopefully.

"I'm afraid not. Mr Weasley, your mother wants you home." responded Snape impassively.

"Can we at least visit Sirius together?" Hermione suggested.

"Black is out of hospital. He went shopping this morning." Snape smirked at their surprised looks, "Potter you will meet him at headquarters. You two can meet him next month. Now go pack your stuff!"

He called Harry as they were about to leave. "Potter, in case you decide to spend your summer with your beloved godfather, begin working on your Potions homework the moment you arrive. I will require it next time we meet."

"He's a prick, Harry," said Ron as they left dungeons, "I bet he enjoyed every minute of that."

"He's a jerk, but I'm used to it." Harry agreed, "It doesn't bother me anymore."

"I need to talk to Dumbledore." said Hermione. "See you in the tower, alright?"

She didn't wait for them to say anything and ran to the Headmaster's office.

"I need to speak with Headmaster." she said to the gargoyle. It moved immediately.

Headmaster wasn't alone. There was a man standing next to the window. Dumbledore seemed tired. The man turned around to look at her. He was in his early forties, had a decent muggle suit and a very slender black tie. There were little dots on it which were moving ever so slightly. He had short hair, dark brown eyes and a very pale skin.

"They represent stars." he said pointing to his tie.

"It's nice." Hermione responded politely.

"You must be Miss Lestrange." his tone was friendly yet there was a disturbing glint in his eyes. "Jim Moriarty. Head of the Department of Mysteries. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Ironically, had an Irish accent.

"Hermione Lestrange. Nice to meet you, sir." she gave him a forced smiled. Hermione stopped herself from asking if he was related to a Professor James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes arch nemesis. Moriarty was probably unaware that he had the name of a fictional villain.

"Head-Director Moriarty is here to ask a few questions, Hermione. Is there a problem, my dear?" Dumbledore said.

"It can wait, sir." Hermione said.

"Excellent! Would you mind staying with us, Miss Lestrange?" said Moriarty pleasantly, "I wouldn't mind having a talk with you as well."

Hermione sat. Moriarty's wand appeared in his hand out of nowhere. He cast a spell lazily and a regal black chair popped into existence.

"I hear that you had a club here last year. Is that true?" he asked curiously.

Hermione decided to tell the truth.

"Yes it is, sir. Our purpose was learning Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hermione answered.

"And what was implemented as a safety measure? How did you make sure that no one would tell Madam Umbridge?" He asked calmly.

"We used a spell that would expose the _Sneak_." She answered nervously. She wasn't expecting this sort of questions.

"Clever." He complimented her. "Remarkable, really. Keeps mouths shut in future. How was your mother when you met her at the Hall of Prophecies?"

Hermione looked at Moriarty sharply.

"She was calm and calculating. I expected her to be crazier." she answered pausing a bit to consider her complete answer, "She didn't seem to be concerned about me."

Moriarty glanced to horizon and smiled.

"That could be Occlumency. She might have hidden her feelings from you. And your father?"

"Told me to go home." she said angrily.

"Who wouldn't be offended?" he asked rhetorically. "I shan't bother you much, just one more question for you. What was Lord Voldemort like?"

Hermione was concerned for a second. Did he know anything?

"He was evil." she answered shortly.

Moriarty smiled at her and jumped on his feet. His chair vanished with a pop.

"Albus, I hope you won't mind me asking Professor McGonagall some questions as well. I'm curious about how dear Dolores did during her short tenure here." he said to Dumbledore who simply nodded, "I'll be back soon."

He left the office. Dumbledore huffed loudly.

"He is not normal." Hermione blurted before she could stop herself.

"He isn't indeed. James Moriarty is smarter than your father and me combined." Dumbledore said nervously. "He's very good at analysing characters."

"He's a weird man, sir." Hermione said.

"Not always, here he was pretending to be eccentric, to see how you would respond to that." Dumbledore said, "I believe we can discuss him when we have more time. You expressed your need to tell me something. What is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

"Professor, is it possible for me to spend this summer with Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Of course you can my dear. I've got your parents permission to come to headquarters after a month. You will spend most of your summer with Harry." was Headmaster's kind response.

"What I meant, sir, was... I was hoping you'd allow me to go to headquarters with Harry, right after we get off the train." she explained shyly.

"I'm afraid I have to decline your request." His blue eyes stared at her grey eyes. They squeezed with concerned as Dumbledore saw some subtle change in her irises.

"Your parents are very anxious to see you. They're worried about you."

Dumbledore's voice was calm and certain, and Hermione didn't know what to say.

"I can't do this, sir." she said with a frustrated tone, "I can't see them like this, looking nothing like them."

They wouldn't even recognise her and she would be a stranger to them.

Dumbledore looked at her with a calm expression.

"Miss Lestrange you must see your parents unless you're willing to lose them forever." he said sadly, "Then all you'll ever have will be Tom and Bellatrix."

Hermione nodded in resignation. She couldn't argue his point.

"Trust me. You'll find them as loving as they were before the change." He assured her.

Hermione stood up and left his office without a word. She hurried to Gryffindor tower. On her way she saw Moriarty going back to Dumbledore's office. He looked at her curiously but said no words as they passed each other.

The moment she arrived at her destination, she saw Ron and Harry waiting for her. She kissed Harry shortly and told him that Dumbledore had rejected her request.

"We'll write to you every day Hermione. We won't let you feel lonely." promised Harry.

"Yeah" Ron agreed.

"Thanks guys." She smiled fondly at them.

They spent their remaining time packing. Hermione felt awful about leaving school. Hogwarts was the only school in the world where she'd rather spend her summer. Ronald was joyful about going home while Harry seemed to have mixed feelings.

"Just hold on for a month. We'll be in Grimmauld Place this time next month." Harry said as they were about to board. He smiled at her reassuringly.

Hermione smiled back. He didn't understand what her concerns were. The problem would present itself the moment they saw her. She walked down the corridor as boys followed her. On their way they noticed that all the compartments were packed.

"Did you have to stall us that much, Ronald Weasley?"

She looked at him angrily. Ron looked away innocently.

"I was hungry." he said.

"Look! That one is empty."

Harry pointed at a dim compartment.

Once they opened the door it wasn't empty. Draco Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass were sitting there.

"Lestrange." they said simultaneously, ignoring Harry and Ron.

"We'd like to sit here." said Hermione as she looked at Draco to assess him. "If you are willing to behave."

Daphne smiled uncomfortably. Draco nodded slowly.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted at him curtly.

"Potter." he acknowledged Harry.

Ron didn't bother to say anything as they sat next to them. Before they could close the door another figure appeared by the door.

"Hey wait up." he said as he held the door. He was surprised to see Daphne and Draco. "Um ... Would you mind if I sat here?" he said nervously.

"We wouldn't Longbottom. Come in and shut the door behind yourself." said Daphne annoyedly.

"So cousin. How was your O.W.L.s?" asked Draco.

They talked about trivial things on the way. Daphne offered everyone some pastries. Neville and Hermione took one but Ron ate two.

"How on earth can you eat so much!?" exclaimed Harry. He faced Daphne and continued, "Thanks Greengrass, but I'm full. We ate at kitchen."

She didn't seem to be upset.

"I should give the rest to Vincent and Gregory." she stood up to leave, "I'll be back soon."

Draco nodded as he was munching on his share.

"Draco, you have got Ron's disease." said Hermione disapprovingly.

"What?" He looked at her in surprise.

"Eating like a hippogriff is not appropriate." Hermione explained.

"Sorry," he said as he swallowed.

"Come on Hermione, it's so delicious. It would be disrespectful to eat it any other way." Ron said.

"See?" Hermione pointed at him.

"They say that Lord Black is running for Minister of Magic. Is that true Potter?" said Malfoy.

Harry didn't know what to make of that so he just stared at him.

"Harry, it's just a rumour. A very silly rumour." Hermione told him.

"It was in the daily prophet. Some people are pushing it apparently." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"I don't think he'll ever accept even if offered." Harry eventually responded, "Also he doesn't have the necessary experience."

"I think that's just ministry trying to fix their image," said Neville, "People are trying to dissociate themselves from Fudge; Most people appointed by Fudge are being replaced. They all want to save their skin."

"Very good analysis Longbottom." said Malfoy, surprised by his insightful comment, "There's hope for you I guess."

The rest of the trip went smoothly. Harry was immensely happy to see Sirius and Lucinda instead of Dursleys. Although they were dressed up like an aristocrat couple, the were laughing like two lunatics. Sirius rushed to Harry to hug him.

Harry saw Narcissa Malfoy hugging his son. He saw Augusta Longbottom patting Neville in an encouraging way and finally he saw Grangers who were staring at their daughter. For a moment Harry felt a pang of guilt in his heart. It got worse when Lucinda hugged him, too. Her parents were looking at her in awe.

"Mom? Dad?" Hermione said with a trembling voice.

"Oh honey!" said her dad in relief. Her mom stepped forward to hug her daughter.

"You've changed so much darling." she said.

Narcissa Malfoy was observing their interactions carefully.

"Narcissa! Dear cousin! It's so nice to see you here." said Siruis cheerfully, forcing Narcissa to direct the focus of her attention to him.

"It's nice to see you as well, Lord Black." She said respectfully.

Sirius engaged in conversation with her until Grangers left.

"Harry, have you ever tried apparition before?" Sirius asked him.

"No, I haven't." Harry said.

"Okay, just don't breathe." said his godfather as he took his hand.

A moment later they were gone.

**A/N: I hope you'll enjoy this chapter even thought it's rather short. Chapter 20 will be posted next week.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well, this chapter is bit lengthy. I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Education in survival.**

To Hermione's amazement, her parents went back to their old selves after the initial shock.

"Well, it went better than I'd expected." Hermione thought as she sat in her father's car. Her father drove but not in a familiar direction.

"Um - Dad, are you sure you're going the right way." she asked her father nervously.

"Oh, we didn't get to tell you, dear." he said as he took a turn, "We had to change our house."

"Why?" asked Hermiome with a concerned tone.

"Professor Dumbledore suggested it." Helena Granger answered, "He said our neighbours might ask questions if they saw a completely different girl in our house. We didn't want to lie to everyone so we decided to sell it and a get a bigger one."

"But you loved that house." Hermione protested sadly.

"We love you more honey." said her father.

"Hermione, you're gonna love it." her mom said. "It has a pool in its backyard. The rooms are spacious, and it has the best lighting a house can have."

Hermione did like the house when she saw it. In fact she liked it better than their old house. It was larger and more comfortable with a very large pool in its beautiful backyard.

"How did you guys afford this?" Hermione asked. Her parents were rich but not this kind of rich.

"It's not that expensive dear. The owner offered a very good deal for our house." her mom said, "Let me show you your room."

Hermione was amazed when she saw it. It was two times bigger than her previous room back in their old residence and it had a personal library.

"Honey, we have to go back to work." Mr. Granger said, "We'll be back in four hours. There's some chicken in the fridge, but if you want something fresh you can order some fish and chips."

"I think I'll order in." said Hermione.

After her parents left, she ordered some food by telephone, sat on the sofa and turned on the Telly. She watched an episode of _Doctor Who_ as she had her fish and chips. When the show was over she took a shower and went to her bedroom. Upon opening the door she screamed. There was an elf on her bed. It had large blue eyes and a very skinny body.

"Sorry Miss, please don't scream!" begged the elf with its scared eyes, "Master won't be pleased with Ella!"

Before Hermione could react the elf snatched her hand and Hermione felt the uncomfortable sensation you feel when you apparate. In a moment she was no longer in their beautiful house. She was in a large room or perhaps somewheres she could consider it a library.

It was large with very tall bookcases that were convering the walls. she looked at the ceiling and that too was covered with books magically held in place.

The elf disappeared and left her alone in the room with chair and numerous books in. Then the chair started to rotate to face her. Hermione found out that she wasn't alone at all as fear paralysed her brain.

A man was sitting on the chair. She didn't know if she could call him a man. He had lost a lot of his resemblance to mankind. Mutely, he aimed his wand at her and whispered, "_Crucio_".

Hermione dodged the curse narrowly.

"Ah... she dodges, Lucius. It seems that your daughter isn't as hopeless as I thought." He smiled at two new figures that she could now see. One was Lucius Malfoy with a stoic face and the other was Bellatrix Lestrange who seemed even more impassive.

"They are expressing a lot of emotions." Hermione jocked, trying to ignore the reality that Voldemort was in front of her. Her father had nearly killed her on their first reunion and now he had tried to use the second worst unforgivable. They looked at her with surprise.

"I see, well they are practicing Occlumency, Miss Malfoy," said Voldemort, "Or would you rather Lestrange?"

"There is more to Occlumency than just an impassive face, and I'd rather be called Granger actually." she responded assertively. Her Occlumency completely cast all the confusion in her mind aside.

"Miss Granger, then." Voldemort indulged her. It felt weird that he of all people had accepted to call her by her favorite last name, "I think you know why I've brought you here."

"My parents wanted to see me? Perhaps they want to spend some quality time with me." Hermione said as she kept her gaze on her alleged father, Lucius Malfoy. "Perhaps they had the foolish notion that I would join your cause."

Voldemort cast another cruciatus which she dodged swiftly.

"So demeaning toward our cause you are, Hermione." he said as he laid his wand aside on the handle of the chair.

"Not a fan of what you guys do here." she admitted.

Voldemort sighed, "I'd have tortured you to submission but your mother will die if we do so," he said lazily, "_literally_ that is. Lord Voldemort values precious things like you and your mother, so I shall be forgiving... Your parents did want to meet you and they have news for you."

"Our lord has been merciful, daughter," said Lucius with a trembling voice, "We will teach you how to defend yourself from harm."

"Do not anger him." said Bellatrix anxiously, "I will not be able to stop him from killing you silly girl."

Hermione draw her wand and cast a harmless _Aguamenti_. Voldemort deflected the water, shooting it at her _parents_.

"Do not test me, girl." he said warningly, "Do not try to humiliate me."

"Just testing to see if I was fast enough." she said calmly.

"_**Crucio,**_" Voldemort cast blindingly fast.

Hermione felt the pain for a second and then it was gone. Somehow her natural Occlumency was protecting her. Voldemort's face became concerned.

Bellatrix coughed, " Master, please forgive my foolish daughter."

Voldemort looked at Hermione impassively, "Go with your mother. She will teach you for now."

Bellatrix snatched Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room.

The moment they left Lucius followed them.

"_**Are you inane gir**_l? You have this silly notion that the Dark Lord won't kill you if you insult him." she whispered angrily as she checked her mouth and body for any harm done by the curse. Her concerned face had a striking contrast with her impassive face back there.

"You don't have much time, Bellatrix. We can do this just three hours per day." Lucius reminded her.

"Do what?" Hermione asked.

"Teaching." said Bellatrix as she held her head high.

"I can't do magic outside school." Hermione responded with a bored tone.

"Is that so?" she said smiling devilishly, "You weren't so concerned about it a minute ago. By the way, did you like my pastries?"

Hermione immediately realised what had happened.

"Those were from you?"

"Yes. I thought it was time you tasted mommy's special pastries." she said sarcastically, "I injected some _Trace-breaker_ into the pastries."

"_They were tasty__,_" Hermione thought. "_Neville loved them_."

"You poisoned us?" she said instead and looked at her indignantly.

"Not really. The only consequence of eating them is getting rid of the Trace. _Unless baby Longbottom veally hates sour cveam_." She finished with her baby voice.

Hermione looked at her silently.

"Now follow us. We will send you back to those muggles before they come back so they won't suspect a thing." she told her daughter and walked.

Hermione reluctantly followed her. Bellatrix took them to a large room covered by a soft unknown material.

"We'll assess your skills today." she said softly. "No unforgivables allowed. Lucius moderates."

"No maiming either." he said calmly, "Narcissa is out."

Bellatrix cast a stunner without warning. Hermione jumped aside.

"Rule one: In a real duel no one hesitates to attack."

She disappeared and reappeared behind her casting another stunner.

Hermione cast a small yet strong shield to divert it. She tried to focus on her enemy.

"Rule two: enemy might attack from behind."

Hermione felt her body freeze. Bellatrix hadn't moved but someone has hit her with a Petrification spell.

"Rule Three." she said. "Life isn't fair."

She released her.

"There is no such thing as a moderator in a real battle. People are either with you or against you." said Lucius. "I expect you to know this as my sole daughter."

Hermione wasn't sure if Lucius knew she wasn't really his daughter or not. He seemed sincere.

"Never ignore a bystander." Bellatrix instructed her, "Magical knowledge is needed in a duel but magical awareness is much more important. You know Legilimency so use it."

"What's the point? I know you two are good Occlumentes." Hermione asked. Her natural Occlumency was pushing her into embracing the situation rather than kicking it in the nuts.

"Maintaining mental shields when you're dueling is incredibly hard. Unless you're a natural Occlumens like Sirius Black. My beloved cousin has impenetrable shields. You are a natural Legilimens like your aunt and my great grandfather. If it's anything like Lucinda's it will cut our shields like butter."

Lucius cast a stunner lazily. Hermione deflected it with her shield to Bellatrix. She waved her wand divert the spell easily.

"Well done. Your shield must be smaller. You can barely see the Dark Lord's shield if he's deflecting minor jinxes." She reduced their distance. "Your use of nonverbal casting is outstanding. Have you practiced these spells before."

"I have never needed much practice to learn a spell. Nonverbal casting comes to me naturally." Hermione explained.

"Ah you're smarter than Lucius and I." she smiled.

"Keep these in mind. We'll send you home earlier today. You are going to learn so much this summer." she smiled at her.,"Don't tell anyone or I'll send someone to skin little Neville _alive_. Now take this portkey."

She gave her a very simple but beautiful necklace with a black pearl.

"One. Two. Three." she said and Hermione was back.

Once Hermione was in her room, she put the portkey aside and it vanished immediately. She took her mirror out and called Sirius. He was terrified to hear Voldemort was there.

"Look she threatened me with Neville's life so please tell professor Dumbledore not to make a move." she told him, "They shouldn't find out about orders knowledge of our meetings."

"**Meetings**?" Sirius exclaimed, "Hermione you're not planning on going back ever again, are you?"

"She said that she'll _teach_ me everyday. They said Voldemort has accepted to train me. I have no idea what that means and I don't intend to participate in any class he _teaches_ in."

"You don't seem to like the fact they call it teaching." Sirius smirked.

"Teaching is a sacred job. It's nurturing people, invoking their potentials not turning them into a killing machine!"

"Okay what did she _didn't_ teach you then?" Sirius asked jokingly.

"She taught me three rules: First, **Enemy never waits**; Second, **Enemy can be dishonest and dishonorable**; Third was Malfoy's, **Whoever is not with you is against you**." She said distastefully.

"I'm afraid they're all right. In a battle that is. Those were my father's golden rules." He to an incredulous Hermione. "Hermione they can't force you to join them, so they're trying to teach you survival techniques."

"Why would Voldemort want to teach me then?" she already knew the answer better than Sirius, but she had to feign ignorance.

"He hopes that you would join them on your own. Dumbledore told us that he can't force you to join him. He must be trying another route to get you. Look, don't refuse his knowledge just try to be avoid being affected by that kind of magic. When you come here it will stop. They won't dare to take you under our watch."

So she had to take it for a month. After a few days Hermione got used to the meetings. Voldemort didn't attend any meetings until the tenth day. On a Sunday morning Hermione was brought to the Malfoy Manor to see not Bellatrix nor Lucius, but Voldemort waiting for her. They were back in the library. It was a bit different than she had first seen it. Now it had a window displaying a jungle. There was a new desk too. Hermione was sure this place was inspired by Dumbledore's office. Voldemort was standing next to the window enjoying the view as the otter on the desk looked at her curiously.

"You won't have the pleasure of meeting your mother today." he said without turning back, "Fortunately, your father is here. You shall have your meal with him. Now we should begin."

He turned around to face her with his hands locked behind, "During our session here you will not mention anything about your friends, silly moralities, Dumbledore or anything that is not related to our practices here."

Hermione nodded reluctantly.

"And I demand spoken answers." He said.

"Very well. What should I call you?" Hermione said calmly.

"You may call me, sir." He responded. "Now what is this, Miss Granger?" He pointed at the otter.

"A mammal which we call an otter." Hermione answered, "It's carnivore and a member of Weasel family."

"That would've been acceptable if I had been a Zoologist which I'm not." he said. "Perhaps I should've asked my question differently. What can you do with an otter?"

"I could transfigure into something else. I don't know what you might want to do with it. You might be planning to use it for practicing the killing curse." Hermione answered.

"Don't be absurd. Why would I kill this otter when there are plenty of spiders and insects for such practice. No... this thing is here for other purposes." He draw his wand and flicked it. Flames jumped out of his wand taking the shape of different animals doing various things. "Being a great magician and being a swift dueler are entirely different. If that wasn't the case your mother would have been the strongest of us all. Magic is about imagination. How you see things and how you reshape them to utilize them."

He walked toward the otter and cast a nonverbal spell on it. It jumped up and moved toward a book. It opened it and laid it on the desk.

"This otter can open the book, but it cannot read it." Hermione said.

"Yes," He smiled at her. "It cannot read but it can distract someone. It can guide a friend to safety or even kill an enemy if proper conditions are provided. You're learning to use this otter today. You know the incantation already."

He released the otter and looked at her expectantly. He was so sure she would do it.

She cast the spell reluctantly expecting it to fail but to her surprise it worked. She could feel the magic binding her will to the otter. Hermione relaxed the bond allowing the animal to act normally as if it wasn't under the spell.

"Try again until you succeed." Voldemort said patiently. The otter suddenly jumped and hid under the desk.

"Foolish animal." he said and waved his wand to bring it back on the desk, but it refused to stay put and darted toward a bookcase and started climbing it.

Voldemort grouched. As he observed Hermione chuckle.

"Not funny little girl. I don't have all the day to teach you a spell." He said.

The otter suddenly jumped down diving toward Voldemort. He stopped it mid air with his wand.

"Impossible! It's acting so naturally." He said, looking at the otter in amazement.

"I've had practice with professor Umbridge." Hermione explained, "Please don't ask me to torture it."

"One unforgivable at a time." Voldemort agreed, "Now let's try something new."

Voldemort taught her how to control different animals. Hermione surprised him by controlling a hundred ants at the same time.

"I can do that without a wand." he said, "Why don't you try."

Hermione cancelled the spell and tried to use her Legilimency. It worked as effortlessly as it had many years ago when she had asked the angry wasps to go away.

"Excellent." Voldemort was smiling with enthusiasm, "I think that's enough for today. Let's join Lucius for dinner."

When they reached the dining room, they saw Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy waiting for them. Draco flinched slightly upon seeing Voldemort. His fear was replaced by surprise upon seeing Hermione.

"Lestrange?" He asked confused by her presence, "Is she one of our _guest _mother?"

"No Draco. Your sister is not a _guest_." Responded Voldemort, "Now where is Augustus?"

"Here my lord." said a familiar voice behind Hermione. She turned around to see the man.

"Hermione Lestrange, It's a pleasure to see you once again." he said with a smirk, "It's really odd to have a family of Death Eaters and not to be one, isn't it?"

Voldemort smiled, "Go take a sit, Augustus, and don't tease the Bella's daughter do much. She has inherited a lot of her mannerisms. Surely you don't want to invoke her wrath, do you?"

"No, my lord." he answered politely as he moved to an empty sit.

The food was good. There wasn't much talking going on. Voldemort would ask occasional questions from Draco that would make him jump.

"So Draco, do you have any plans for the task I've entrusted you?" he asked as Hermione finished her last bite.

"Not yet my lord." he shivered.

"Poor Narcissa is depending on you." Voldemort said softly, "If you fail your task, I don't know what would become of her."

Hermione tried to leave the table but Voldemort stopped her with a gesture. She remained in her seat unwillingly.

"Now that you have the Dark Mark you must take responsibility Draco. Think of a plan soon or else."

Draco seemed to be resisting vomiting right then and there.

"You can go to your room." said Voldemort, dismissing the boy.

He turned to look Hermione in the eyes. The girl was not happy but she was not scared either.

"Any objections?" He asked.

"It's not my business how you handle your henchmen as long as I'm not one of them." she said with indifference.

The other adults drew a quick breath in.

"You're correct Miss Granger. Now if you're finished with the food, let's send you to your precious muggles."

He gave her the portkey.

Hermione told Sirius about what had transpired in the Malfoy Manor.

"So Draco Malfoy has a mission that Narcissa's life depends on. It's something he probably doesn't want to or can't do. You said something else too." he pretended to be thinking for a few seconds. "_Ah yes you practiced an unforgivable for three hours straight_. Did I miss anything."

"The fact that it was under Voldemort's tutelage." she reminded him.

"Ah yeah." he sighed in frustration, "I think you've spent enough time with muggles. You're coming to Grimmauld Place tomorrow."

"For real?" she smiled enthusiastically. She could see Harry and Ron again.

"Yeah really, little bird." he said, happy to see her enthusiasm, "I'll ask Dumbledore to set everything up."

"I love you, Sirius." she beamed at him and sent him a kiss.

An hour later Sirius called him with a grumpy face.

"I'm gonna kill Dumbledore. Make sure you learn Killing Curse really well so you can teach me." he sniffed angrily.

"He disagreed, didn't he?" said Hermione.

"Of course, he did. He has to be a buffoon when it comes to you. He joked about your lesson with _him_ today." he answered fiercely.

"Sirius, there are things you don't know." she said desperately, "Don't be so angry. I'll be fine."

"Hermione what is it that I don't know? Harry said the same thing, but he wouldn't say a word about it. By the way you and Snape have trained him so well that Lucinda can't get into his head without him noticing. He has threatened explicitly that he will leave if we try to do so." Sirius said unhappily.

"It's not something I can tell you over a mirror call." said Hermione, breathing shallowly and rapidly.

"I'll see you in ten days. That's the time we settled on. Harry can't wait to see you so I'm going to let you guys talk a bit. I've also made a mirror for Ronald so call him tomorrow when he gets it, okay?" he said as he calmed down so suddenly that it concerned Hermione.

"Sirius, are you using Occlumency?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah it kicked in. I'll be in control when I've truly calmed down."

He smiled reassuringly, "Goodbye little bird."

"Goodbye Sirius."

He gave the mirror to Harry to whom she talked for at least an hour. She left her room to have supper with her parents but she was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy with her parents.

"What are you doing here aunt Narcissa?" she asked coldly.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Narcissa said pleadingly, "It's about your brother."

"Hermione dear, why don't you take her to your room." Helen Granger told her daughter.

"Okay mum. Don't wait up for me guys. I'll have something later." said Hermione as she took Narcissa to her room.

"Did my mother send you?" Hermione asked her suspiciously. She moved her head to say no. "What about Voldemort?"

"No, the Dark Lord does not know. I have left the castle without telling anyone." she said.

"Oh my! Seems like you don't trust people around you, aunt Narcissa." Hermione responded.

Narcissa flinched.

"Did I offend you?" Hermione asked neutrally.

"Oh no dear you didn't." she said, "It's just that the Dark Lord has said that to me before."

"Sorry to remind you." Hermione said softly. Narcissa wasn't very good at Occlumency apparently. She could see her thoughts coming and going.

"So do you want me help Draco?" She asked.

Narcissa tried to look in the other direction.

"Narcissa, honesty is the best approach." Hermione said. "I don't like liars."

Her poor aunt shivered once more.

"I will help Draco if you tell me the truth." Hermione offered.

"I've already asked Severus for help. He refused to give me his oath." she said sadly, "I've come to ask you to help Draco in his mission. Our Lord has asked for the impossible."

"My is the pronoun you're looking for, Narcissa." said Hermione cooly, "I have no Lord."

"I understand." Narcissa said anxously. Hermione could read her feelings. She felt like she was dealing with the Devil. Hermione could see it in her mind even though they didn't have direct eye contact.

"Come on it's not really like dealing with the Devil." she tried to say kindly but that scared her even more.

"You can see my thoughts?" her trembling voice said, "But we don't have eye contact."

"I don't always need eye contact. I can hear people's thoughts if they're close enough." Hermione explained.

Narcissa sobbed, "I've come to beg you to save your brother. I've come to beg you to kill Dumbledore on his behalf if he fails to do it himself. I didn't trust Severus. He won't kill the old man."

"Narcissa, I can't do that." She said.

"Please! He'll kill us all. Don't you care about your brother and father." she begged.

Hermione could stop herself from smirking nastily. She was the one who had faked her ancestry so she very well knew that Lucius wasn't his father and Draco was only his cousin.

"I don't care what happens to my father or brother." she said and saw tears fill Narcissa's eyes. "But I care for Draco as a friend. I'll help him in his mission if I see he can't handle it. I won't kill Dumbledore thought. I'm not stupid enough to do so after seeing his duel with your master."

"**I'm begging you**." Narcissa screamed desperately.

"No I'm not killing the sodding headmaster of Hogwarts." Hermione snapped, "I'm not a murderer."

"You're capable of it. I know you can do it. Draco can't. He's not strong like you." Her aunt insisted.

"Go home." Hermione said coldly, "If Draco needs help he can find me himself."

Narcissa left crying like a baby.

Hermione had to move swiftly. She took a pen and concentrated on 12 Grimmauld Place. "_Portus_." the pen shined with a distinct purple color. She set the timer for a few seconds later.

"One. Two..." She didn't manage to say three as she was no longer in her room.

"Wow this was too quick" She walked around. She must have landed silently because the portrait of Walburga was asleep. Her previous experiences with portkeys had been much less pleasant. It was so different this time that she wondered if she'd done it correctly.

She went into the kitchen where everyone were eating. They initially didn't notice her. George was the first to see her.

"Hermione! I didn't know you were here." he said, surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Hello everyone. I wasn't here a minute ago George. I need to talk to the headmaster." She said as she pointed to Dumbledore. "May I talk to you in private, sir."

"Of course my dad dear." he answered as he left the table.

They both left before anyone could ask anything. Dumbledore took Hermione to the lavatory. "I'm sorry, Miss Lestrange. This is the only place safe from spywares."

Hermione told Dumbledore about the nature of Draco's mission and Narcissa's request.

"Well, I hope you'll give us enough time to leave the lavatory. I daresay I might fall into the toilet if you finished the job here." he said jokingly.

Hermione couldn't stop bursting into laughter, "Alright professor. I wouldn't do that to you. I'd choose some place more respectable." she joked in return.

"Would you be kind enough to do that for me?" he said sadly. Hermione froze.

"There might come a time when I will be better off dead than alive. Please, kill me when that time comes."

"I think we have professor Snape for that." she gulped, "I'm not a murderer."

"I'm merely asking for assisted suicide." he said solemnly, "However, I do not wish to die so early in our fight, and I don't wish for Lucius, Narcissa or Draco to die as well."

"Do you have a plan, sir?" Hermione asked.

"I think I do." Dumbledore said looking at a cockroach on the wall, "Go back home. We will discuss our plan when you come here to stay."

Hermione took out her pen. It shined upon her touch.

"You're truly a genius, Hermione." said Dumbledore as she disappeared without making a sound. Dumbledore opened the door to see a very angry Sirius Black.

"Where's she?" He asked with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Do you always take female students to lavatory, Albus?" said Lupin with a disgusted voice behind him.

"No, I don't Remus." Dumbledore said. "I know you're upset that I won't let her come here earlier than planned…"

"You're not turning her into your frigging spy!" cried Lucinda Malfoy forcefully.

"That's not my intention." he responded.

"But it would so _swell_ if it happened right?" Lucinda argued.

"**Lucinda, she won't be our spy**. She will be neutral in this battle." Dumbledore finally bellowed as his magic waved around him.

She stepped back waiting for Dumbledore to explain.

"What we talked about is confidential. I cannot tell you." he said.

"I think I'll reconsider inviting you to our wedding Albus." said Lucinda.

"I shall try to gain your forgiveness, Lucinda." Albus promised.

Five days before leaving Granger resident Hermione told Bellatrix that she was spending the rest of the summer with Harry.

"Well, you'll have to delay. We're far from finished here." she said.

"I cannot do that. The order will suspect and if they ask, I'll be in big trouble." Hermione argued.

"Don't you enjoy what we're doing here?" Bellatrix asked playfully.

"I don't." Hermione answered cooly.

"Well I do. I enjoy teaching my daughter." Bellatrix said passionately, "You're a challenging student and you're strong."

Hermione didn't compromise. Bellatrix was forced to accept the time frame.

"We won't be duelling today, then. Follow me." She told her. Bellatrix took her to the Dungeons.

"You're not going to incarcerate me here, are you?" Hermione asked impassively.

"No, this is the place where we can practice without destroying the Manor." She explained softly. She took out her wand and cast a seemingly harmless fire. Hermione however could feel it's dark nature.

"Is that Fiendfyre?" She asked.

"Yes." Bellatrix released the fire allowing it to be spread. "You'll either control it or we die here."

Hermione's magic boiled to the surface of her skin. She moved her wand gently and tried to connect with the wildfire. It responded to her magic and became even hotter and then it became cold emitting no heat.

"What did you do?" Bellatrix asked looking at the fire that was changing its color to blue. It was so fun to guide this harmless fire around. She spread it around herself making a protective circle. Bellatrix held her breath in fear. She tried to get away but Hermione trapped her by expanding the circle. Bellatrix screamed as fire touched her but it wasn't burning her. It was gentle and warm.

"Congratulations you turned Fiendfyre into Bluebell." she said sarcastically, but her shaking voice betrayed her fear.

Hermione moved her wand patiently to direct the fire to some shackles on the wall. They disintegrated the moment fire touched them.

"Impossible! Not even the Dark Lord can do this." Bellatrix exclaimed.

"That's blasphemy mother, isn't it?" Hermione said, laughing with joy. "I read once that Grindelwald did what I'm doing here in Paris. He cast it and his followers could pass it without harm but unfortunately, aurors weren't so lucky." Hermione closed her her eyes and waved her wand wildly. The fire covered everything. The walls started to melt. Then Hermione moved her wand once more and the fire disappeared.

"Don't ever do this again mother. Never throw something at me that I might no be unable to control." Hermione warned.

Bellatrix was shocked, "I have fire affinity, Hermione. I can do things with fire even our lord cannot do. However what you did there was not something I've ever dreamt possible. I almost wet myself there." she explained, "I knew you had this affinity, too. Snape had told me that your arson attempt in your first year."

"I cannot unlearn this, can I?" said Hermione sadly, "This the one thing I'd promised myself to never learn."

"What about the killing curse?" Bellatrix asked.

"How else would I hunt. Use a cutting spell? Killing spell is much more merciful." Hermione explained.

"You want to learn it for hunting?" Bellatrix looked at her like Hermione was insane, "What's wrong with Fiendfyre?"

"It's only destructive and volatile. It has destroyed cities, taken more lives than any Killing Curse has. It takes hundreds of lives in a single moment." Hermione said desperately.

"You're not like me or your father." said Bellatrix as realisation hit her, "You'll never join us."

Hermione nodded. Bellatrix sighed.

"I hope we never have to face each other, Hermione." she said sadly, "Because I doubt I could survive."

Hermione was gone before they could say goodbye.

The next day Voldemort was waiting for her. No one else was in the Manor.

"You'll duel me today." He said. "Let's see if you can last more than three minutes."

Hermione lasted twenty minutes before Voldemort trapped her."

Hermione looked at him defiantly as he released her.

"You can hold your ground against most of my Death Eaters or Order of Phoenix unless your fighting more than four people." He said. "There isn't much time left. It's time you learnt the second unforgivable."

Hermione went rigid. "No, I don't want to do it."

"So there are other things you're not willing to learn." Voldemort said. "Bellatrix said you would be fine with learning Killing Curse. I assumed that Cruciatus would be milder for you."

"I don't enjoy other people's pain." Hermione explained.

"Really." he said, "Even if it's me?"

"What?" Hermione asked thunderstruck.

"I've killed so many people. Don't you want some payback? Maybe your friend Harry could find some solace in my pain. After all I killed her parents as I might kill your muggle parents one …" He couldn't finish as Hermione hit Voldemort with Cruciatus Curse. He barely flinched.

"When I killed poor Lily Potter. You should have seen her eyes…" he continued until Hermione tried for a second time. This time she did bring some pain.

"I wonder how Helen Granger's eyes would compare…"

"_**Crucio,**_" Hermione screamed at the top of her longs, tears flowing from her cheeks.

Voldemort fell on the ground in agony. Hermione didn't stop the spell until he disarmed her. He stood up panting. "Good. Remember that feeling. Remember how good it felt to inflict pain."

He took her wand and handed it back to Hermione, "Go home. I've taught you enough. You don't need me to learn the Killing Curse."

Hermione spent hours crying in her room before calming down. She had never believed he could force her to do it, but despite all her moral views he had succeeded to corrupt her. Hermione told no one about this. Her mom and dad didn't dare to ask any questions. They simply cared for her as always. Her mum brought some apple juice to cheer her up like she used to when Hermione was sad as a child. Her dad cracked some jokes that weren't really funny but she laughed at them anyway.

Finally, the day of departure arrived. She was very happy to see that Sirius was there to accompany her. Moody and Tonks were with him as well. She invited them in.

"Lestrange. We cannot waste time. We have a very tight schedule." said Moody. "Remember to have _**constant vigilance.**_"

"Yes, sir." she said as they walked into the house.

"Where are your stuff." Moody asked.

Hermione showed him her luggage and he packed them neatly into a little bag.

"We'll apparate." said Tonks, "Take may hand."

Hermione had the most uncomfortable sensation of being squeezed into a tube. Fortunately, it only lasted for a couple of seconds as thing around here became clear and she could breathe naturally.

"Sorry. I thought you'd done it before." Tonks said apologetically.

To Hermione a little discomfort was worth it. She was back to her friends.


	21. Chapter 21

**A poor creature**

Hermione for once felt blessed in House Black. Ron was supposed to come a week after. A week later, on a Monday morning, she found Snape sitting in the kitchen. Sirius was there, too, and Hermione knew that was a dangerous combination.

"Severus, is here for Harry." Sirius answered her unasked question, "They're going to work on his potions skills."

"Good morning, professor." she said quietly.

"Miss Lestrange, you probably want to comb your hair a bit." offered her professor, "Unless you wish to be attacked by Alastor Moody."

Hermione took her hand mirror out of her pocket to take a look at herself. Her messy hair had made her strikingly similar to her mother to the point she was convinced that she was looking at her in the mirror. She attempted to fix her hair but it stubbornly refused to comply.

"Leave it be, Hermione. I'll ask Lucinda to fix it for you." said Sirius.

"I look like Bellatrix Lestrange!" Hermione complained.

"Like always, you have an uncanny talent for stating the obvious." said Snape contemptuously.

"Unfortunately, I'm not as talented as you at being contemptuous and sarcastic." She answered bitterly as she refused to look at him.

Both men looked at her cautiously.

"What?" she snapped.

Both men flinched.

"Are you sure you can't fix her hair yourself?" Snape asked Sirius.

"I don't think it has anything to do with her hair." he responded.

"Would you two care to explain?" she said and raised her left eyebrow as she had done a thousand times before.

They both cringed.

"Okay, please stop cringing and talk!"

She snapped her wand angrily to summon a cup.

They both were horrified by her facial expression. Sirius glanced to Snape hoping he would go first. He simply sat speechless.

"I don't know how to put it, Hermione, but you just pulled a Bellatrix. Actually you're still doing it." Sirius explained unwillingly.

"It's needless to say that we're greatly disturbed by that." Snape continued, "It seems that you and your mother have more things in common."

"I might share a lot of things with my mother." Hermione said, "But I don't share her ideas or beliefs."

"We know." they responded simultaneously. Hermione stood up and moved to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius.

"To the loo." she replied shortly. She hadn't walked ten feet before she saw a figure. In that dark hallway. Hermione could barely see who was standing there. The figure hesitated and Drew his wand, realised who she was and put it back in his pocket. The shadow walked forward and Hermione saw that it was Harry.

"Sorry 'Mione." He kissed her lips gently. "I didn't realise it was you."

"Don't worry, Harry." she smiled at her boyfriend. At least he was apologising.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to fix my hair. Otherwise I might get attacked for real." she smiled as she kissed him again.

Harry shivered a bit, "What's wrong Harry?" she asked softly.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit cold." he answered unconvincingly.

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. She let their minds connect and there she could see the answer. She kissed him for the third time, "Go have breakfast Harry. I'll be back soon."

Harry had been afraid not revolted. She had initially thought that darkness had increased her resemblance with Bellatrix and made him feel like back then in the Department of Mysteries. That wasn't the case. Hermione had discovered another similarity between her mother and herself. They had the same voice.

She stood in front of the mirror for fifteen minutes until she was satisfied with her hair. It was an odd mixture of blonde and black. There was no color in between. With a swift movement of her wand she cut the blonde part away. Now it was all black. She looked into her eyes. They too were becoming darker. She tried to mimic Bellatrix. They weren't joking. She was indeed very similar to the infamous Death Eater. Hermione's shorter hair helped diminish their similarity, but it was still there .

She opened the door to leave but had to stop as she saw Alastor Moody fidget slightly.

"Relax, professor." she said.

"Oh it's you, Lestrange. I mean ..." he said distractedly.

"Yes. My mom couldn't make it, I'm afraid." she said jokingly.

"Not funny, Lestrange, not funny at all." he said, "May I?"

Hermione moved aside and passed by the disturbed ex-auror. She entered the kitchen with a smile. She saw Kreacher in front of her and her smile faltered.

"You're on my way." she said coldly to the house elf. She couldn't fathom why Sirius would still keep him around. The elf whimpered and moved away swiftly. He stood aside looking at her with respect.

"I'm not my mother, Kreacher." Hermione growled.

"Kreacher knows, Mistress. Kreacher serves the noble members of House Black." he said fearfully.

Her cold tone drew some people's attention. Harry was looking at her with concern and Sirius and Severus were gaping.

"Close your mouths, gentleman." said Hermione annoyedly.

"Hermione what happened to being kind toward the house-elves?" asked Sirius, "Didn't you have an organisation called SPEW?"

"He nearly got us killed! I don't think I'll be kind toward an elf who wanted my boyfriend killed!" Hermione retorted passionately.

Kreacher cowered behind her. He reached for something sharp and almost hit himself in the heart before Sirius stopped him.

He jumped toward Kreacher and snatched the knife. Kreacher tried to get it back.

"I order you to live," he said in desperation. Kreacher froze. A drop of tear fell on the ground.

"Kreacher, I'm sorry." said Hermione immediately, realising who terrible she had been. "I didn't mean for you to do that." Her eyes were terrified. She had not known how dangerous her words had been.

Kreacher didn't look at her. He was occupied by looking at Sirius.

"Master," he said hoarsely. "I need to show you something."

He walked to his den. He spent a few seconds out of sight and then came back with a locket.

"What's that Kreacher?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Merlin!" Sweared Snape. "That's Salazar Slytherin's locket!"

"Didn't we throw that out last summer?" Harry asked innocently.

"You did what, Potter?" asked Snape incredulously.

"Harry is right. I remember putting it in the garbage bag. How is it here?" Sirius asked Kreacher.

"Master Regulus gave it to me." Kreacher moaned.

Kreacher told Sirius everything as they all listened in silence. Sirius gasped as he realised his brother had died a hero.

"My brother was an idiot." Said Sirius. "Why didn't he come to me?" He sobbed, "Poor Regulus."

"I think I know what that thing is." said Snape. "We must call Dumbledore. He will know how to destroy it. He destroyed the last one."

"Please!" Kreacher begged. "You must destroy it. Master Regulus asked Kreacher to do it, but Kreacher couldn't."

"Of course, you couldn't," said Snape, as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Snape informed Dumbledore through a piece of paper. Dumbledore arrived in less than five minutes.

"I had to halt my meeting with Rufus. What is it that's so important, Severus?"

Snape pointed to the locket that was innocently lying on the desk. Dumbledore looked at it suspiciously and cast a spell. The results didn't make him happy.

"Sirius, I want you to ask everyone to leave this place. Only people who are here now are allowed to stay." Dumbledore instructed Sirius. He was shaking with anger, "I didn't expect one of these today."

Sirius hurried out as Dumbledore and Snape began inspecting the locket.

"Let's take this to the tapestry room. It's the heart of Orion's protective spells." said Dumbledore as he put the locked in a pan. "Don't touch it."

Dumbledore moved slowly as everyone else followed. Sirius woke up other members and forced everyone to leave the house.

"Why did we force everyone leave?" asked Sirius when he joined them eventually.

"Because what we're about to do is beyond dangerous." Dumbledore explained.

"Where is Lucinda, Sirius?"

"Not here." Sirius reminded Dumbledore, "She is not coming back until tomorrow, remember?"

"I wish she was here." said Dumbledore, "I wish I'd come prepared. We need something strong. Something like Basilisk venom that is destructive enough to destroy it. It cannot be damaged by normal means."

"I could go to school." offered Snape.

"I'm afraid Rufus is still in my office, Severus. There is no way you could take the spare without having him noticed."

"Can't this wait?" asked Sirius.

"Absolutely not!" Dumbledore cried, "What lies inside this locked is so evil that it has to immediately destroyed before something happens."

"Professor, is this like Tom Riddle's diary?" Harry asked observing the locket carefully.

"Yes, Harry." said Dumbledore.

"So it's a horcrux then." said Hermione plainly.

Dumbledore and Snape froze, "Where did you learn that word, Hermione?" Asked Dumbledore calmly.

"Voldemort gave me some books." Hermione explained, "One of them contained detailed information about a foul form of magic called Horcrux. It's about binding a piece of your damaged soul to an object or animal in order to avoid passing to the other world. To make it you have to sacrifice your humanity, you need to-" Hermione said.

"I think that's enough explanation, dear. Hermione, did you read all of that book?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"Yes sir." she said ashamed of herself, "It was interesting. Morbid but interesting."

"What do you think about this magic?" he asked slowly.

"It's stupid." Hermione responded, "There is no point to maim your _immortal_ soul in order to escape death. I really don't see the point."

"Impressively answered my dear." said Dumbledore kindly, and smiled at her.

"Sir, I think I can destroy it." she said quietly, "However, I need you all to stay away."

Initiatially, Dumbledore hesitated to accept, but then he asked everyone to stand at least six metres away.

Hermione pointed her wand at the locked and a small flame jumped out. It playfully circled the Horcrux and then struck it. The flames burned into the locket. It started to scream and dissipated into dust. Hermione called the flame off, leaving the pan empty.

Dumbledore was looking at her in awe. Others were just confused.

"I thought that we had to damage it _irreversibly_." said Sirius, "I'd have done with it in the kitchen if I knew Bluebell could destroy it."

Kreacher seemed disappointed. He had tried much stronger things.

"Miss Lestrange, all you had to do was tell us that it's vulnerable to a certain kind of fire. What was the point of staying away?" said Snape.

"That wasn't Bluebell, Severus." said Dumbledore with a shaky voice. "That was _Fiendfyre_."

"No way!" Laughed Sirius, "The pan would have melted even if she could control it.

"I'm afraid you're too young to remember the wizard who could use Fiendfyre the same way." Dumbledore said, not moving his gaze from a very shy Hermione, "I think those who have fought Grindelwald would remember his blue Fiendfyre clearly. He was the only one who had such a strong fire affinity that he could make Fiendfyre harmless to his followers but deadly to the enemy. We never found the bodies of many who dared to challenge him."

He walked cautiously toward Hermione. "Hermione, is it safe to approach you?"

"Of course, the fire is gone. It was much easier than the first time." Hermione smiled.

Dumbledore relaxed. He walked over to her and hugged Hermione.

"You're truly good, my dear."

He let her go.

"Um… was that fire … when we were first years… Did you set Snape on fire like this?" asked Harry curiously. Snape became even paler than usual.

"No, Harry! Of course not!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Just asking."

He smirked at Snape's incredulous expression.

"Merlin! You do have Lily's morbid sense of humor." said Snape.

"Alright, let's get everyone back. I'll send Fowks to the crowd as soon as I return to school." he said, he faced Harry. "I think I'll need to do some explaining, Harry. Unfortunately, it will have to be done later on when you're back at Hogwarts."

He left the room. Nobody noticed Sirius Black's odd expression as he kept looking at the tapestry until Dumbledore had left.

"Sirius, are you okay?" asked Harry.

"I'm okay. The family tree is not." he tried to get as close as he could.

"That just makes no sense."

He looked at it in wonder.

Hermione and Harry looked at the tapestry and instantly understood what was wrong. Hermione's ties with Lucius Malfoy had almost faded and now a new name had appeared next to Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Tom Riddle? Who is that?" he asked. Snape looked sharply at him upon hearing that name.

"That's Dark Lord's real name." he said, "Where is it?"

"The tapestry says-" Sirius looked at Hermione who was looking at her toes. "-that he's your father."

Snape looked at Hermione incredulously.

"Bloody dragon dung!" He looked at her in fear, "I didn't see that coming."

It was funny to see them react to all this like idiots. Harry couldn't stop his laughter.

"Harry are you, okay?" Sirius asked, thinking his godson's mind might have finally snapped.

"Sorry, I knew about it beforehand and your expressions were so funny." Harry put his hand on his stomach.

"You knew your girlfriend was Dark Lord's only daughter?" Snape asked. He couldn't believe his ears as Sirius couldn't believe his eyes.

"I found out the night we were lured to the Department of Mysteries. He behaved oddly, so I started asking questions from professor Dumbledore. It became clear to me that Hermione was his daughter and Dumbledore confirmed my suspicions."

"I'm pretty sure there is more to your story." said Sirius.

"There is. However, this is as much as I can disclose. Feel free to ask Dumbledore though." Harry responded.

"Are you okay with this, Hermione?" Sirius asked sadly.

"I'm not happy about it. I've simply accepted the fact that my biological father happens to be a psychopath who enjoys murdering and torturing people." she answered.

"Hold on a minute." he looked at her. "Now I see why he wanted to teach you some things himself. He wants to make sure that you make it through."

"Yes, and he's a -pardon me for phrasing it that way- arsehole." Hermione said.

Sirius laughed madly as Severus looked at his feet.

"Miss Riddle, I think you're the only one here who could say that and not worry about any consequences." said Snape quietly.

"If I hear that last name used for me again, I might consider using you-know-what instead of Bluebell next time." she said dangerously. Snape couldn't determine whether she was joking or not.

"As you wish my lady." He bowed with a smirk.

Hermione burned down a few things before people came back. The tapestry was the first. Then, she got rid of Kreacher's antics. She spared her mother's photo as Kreacher begged her to let it be. The same happened to Walburga Black's portrait as Kreacher transferred both pictures to the attic where Sirius didn't even know existed.

In the attic they didn't find much. It was rather spacious and dark.

"Maybe I could store some other stuff here as well." said Sirius.

"I think your parents didn't know anything about the attic either." said Hermione.

"I doubt it. Look there."

Sirius pointed his wand at the wall. His wands soft light illuminated a portrait of a man on the wall. He was tall and very similar to Sirius. In Hermione's opinion he was slightly more handsome than Sirius. His eyes were green like Harry's.

"Who's he?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Good morning." said the portrait.

"Uh good morning." said Hermione.

"Hello, father." said Sirius cooly.

"My son has found my little secret at last." Orion Black smiled pleasantly.

"Mother had me removed from the family tree." said Sirius, refusing to show any emotion. His impassive face made Hermione disturbed.

"Your mother?" said the portrait, "No, Sirius. Your mother wouldn't ever do that despite her displeasure with you as a son. _I _removed your name."

Sirius seemed shocked by this revelation.

"You did?" asked Sirius

"Shortly before I passed away. You left our house. You didn't wish to be Black anymore, in order to respect your decision I personally removed you from our tapestry."

Hermione was shocked by how calm the portrait was. In a striking contrast with Walburga, Orion was a very calm and calculating man. His eyes radiated a certain mischief that Hermione had seen on Sirius's eyes as well, but his smile was undoubtedly more cunning and deceptive. Hermione always assumed that Lord Black had been a nasty piece of work, yet he was very charming and dangerously sensible.

"Carefull, Hermione. He's had led many in our family to Voldemort's path. Don't get cosy with him." said Sirius.

"Hermione? Surely your mother didn't pick that up for you, did she?" said Orion.

"She did! Professor Dumbledore told me himself." said Hermione pleased to prove the portrait wrong.

The man laughed softly.

"Pardon me. I did not intend to imply that your name was bad. In fact I like it very much. However, Bellatrix was not a fan of reading so I doubt she has ever touched a book about mythology or plays of Shakespeare."

While Hermione was surprised that the portrait had figured out who her mother was, Hermione could not contain her joy. She had yet to see one single wizard who had read or heard about Shakespeare.

"You've read Shakespeare?"

"I have."

"It's really odd that your favorite authors was a muggle, father," said Sirius, "Don't tell me you're a secret muggle lover like Arthur Weasley."

Orion smiled mysteriously.

"A muggle lover? Oh no, by all means. I happen to enjoy his works that's all. I've never condemned muggles' brain and power of analogy. I simply despise them for one thing only. They bring non-magical being into the world whose incapabilities generates hatred towards us who are obviously superior. Instead of seeking our guidance they have tried to get rid of us for centuries. Why should I like such a despicable species as a whole. I, of course, like more enlightened Muggles like Shakespeare, Voltaire and Newton.

"Who are they?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Of course you wouldn't know them my son. Despite your senseless love for muggles you're quite ignorant of them." said Orion contemptuously.

"Forgive me for saying this Lord Black," said Hermione, "I think you're even worse than Voldemort. He's at least ignorant of what muggles could achieve. I can understand his views, but I fail to understand you. You do know that muggles can be smarter than us, yet you see them as worthless. Again, forgive me, but I think you're a hypocrite."

Sirius smiled proudly.

"That's my girl!"

Hermione tried to keep her cool and didn't smile.

"Your premise, I'm afraid, is a false premise." said Orion softly, "You see, Lord Voldemort was not always Lord Voldemort. First time we met and he was merely 11, he introduced himself as Tom Riddle. I had my employee sell him a very nice, heavily underpriced cauldron. I took pity on this little _muggle-born_ boy. Yes Mr. Riddle is a product of muggles and yet he detests muggles. Do you still think I am the worse muggle hater?"

"Why?" said Hermione.

"Why what, Hermione dear?" asked Orion patiently.

"Why would you join such a man? Why would you encourage your family to do so?" she asked shakily.

Orion stared at her for a whole minute and then he answered, "There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy. To gain those _things_ one sometimes has to pay a heavy price."

With that the portrait fell asleep and left them to their thoughts.

Kreacher had been revolutionised by Padfoot's attempt to save his life and the fact that he had finally destroyed the locket once and for all.

The quality of food increased dramatically and the house itself seemed to be in a better condition.

Ron came the day after. He explained that he had been with his brother Charlie the whole time.

"They didn't tell me before we arrived home." he said. "Sorry for not sending letters. Pig got really sick. We were supposed to come back two days ago, but Charlie had an emergency dragon situation and my portkey left without me."

"We were getting worried, Ron," said Hermione, "Harry thought something terrible had happened and they weren't telling us."

"Something had happened." Ron whispered, "I actually wasn't supposed to go to Charlie. They probably didn't tell you, but Ginny was sent to Aunt Muriel, Fred and George spent the summer in their shop, mum and dad didn't stay too. They visited Bill."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Well the thing is… The _Bu__rrow…_ It was no longer safe to stay there, because the wards just collapsed. A week before we left school they started to malfunction and then by the time I arrived they totally failed."

"But how?" said Hermione perplexedly, "I've read a bit about warding. Wards don't fail like that, they weaken over time but nothing like you describe unless... unless someone messed with them."

"That's why everyone freaked out. Bill is a ward master. Mom and dad brought him 10 days ago. He has been working on it and managed to restore most of them. He said that someone planted a hex into our farm. I mean a legit hex bag with runes. It apparently made the wards go crazy."

"Were they planning an attack?" Hermione wondered.

"I don't think so." he disagreed with the idea, "It wasn't subtle enough, and it attracted too much attention. I think whoever planted that blasted hex must've wanted us out."

"Did they take anything?" asked Harry.

"No," said Ron, "I don't think they wanted anything from our house. They just wanted us away. Possibly out of the country. Maybe they were planning to do something in the Ministry or…"

"They didn't want your family out." said Hermione. "They wanted to see if they would go out."

"What?" Asked Ron.

"They are planning an attack, but they must want it to be a real success so they wanted to see if you had anything else to protect yourselves or not. When you left they realised that you are solely relying on magical wards so next time they break in all they need to account for are wards." she explained.

"Hermione, why don't you like chess? You'd make a brilliant chess player." asked Ron, smiling to her brightly, "All we need to do then is to add a new protection measure."

"This is no joke, Ronald. They're probably planning to kill you all." Hermione warned him, "Don't try anything stupid."

She scratched with her hair a bit as she looked at her friend worriedly. Seeing that Ron asked a question he had wanted to ask the moment he had seen her.

"What happened to your hair? It's plain black and very short now." he asked.

"It was getting weird and I don't like having blonde hair." she explained. "It's much better this way. I might keep it short, since Harry likes it."

"It looks well on you." said Harry.

In that moment Sirius came into the room with some letters.

"You've got mail." he said cheerfully, "Usually, they don't arrive this early."

"You seem cheerful today." Ron commented.

"Ah yeah, well Lucinda made me very happy this morning." he smirked.

"Ew Sirius, we didn't need to know." Hermione complained.

"Know what?" asked Ron with a confused gaze.

"Oh nothing, Ron," said Harry anxiously, "Let's just open our letters."

Harry was happy that he had two '_Outstandings'_ in Defense and Potions. Charms had been better than he'd expected with an 'E'.

"It seems that I won't have to bother with History of Magic or Divination." he announced happily.

"How did you do, Hermione?" asked Sirius curiously.

"All Outstandings." she said proudly. "Sirius, what is BPP here?" She showed her results to Sirius.

"It stands for _Best Practical Performance_." He answered as he inspected her results, "You've got eleven OWL. How did you manage to get 'Outstanding' in all of them?"

"Percy had twelve, but he had E and A mostly. I think he had a couple of Os too. Although he studied madly during his OWL year, he wasn't very successful in the practical department. That's why they gave him a desk job." said Ron, "You're gonna have to choose between offers."

"Private sector is a much better choice for you, Hermione," said Sirius. "Especially now that you're coming from a rich family like Blacks. You should get your mastery and make your own business."

"Sirius, what is it that you do?" Harry asked curiously.

"I invest. People need money for their project so I buy a third of the rights and give them the money. It's the normal procedure for wealthy families. Of course we do have our own personal projects, too. I've not considered working on one as we're currently helping Dumbledore in war." He explained. "Harry's good at that sort of thing so you don't have to worry about money ever. He's already started with Weasley twins. I hear they transferred two thousand Galleons to his deposit last month."

"What? Hold on. They're paying me? I didn't lend it, I _gifted_ it." protested Harry indignantly.

"Harry, I think you weren't clear enough. You told them that you're investing. That makes them your business partners. You didn't donate the money, therefore they had to pay you a third of the income plus the interest." Sirius explained.

"The interest?" Ron asked.

"Yes I think because it took them a year to make any profit so your payments were delayed. In such occasions Gringotts asks a fair percentage of interest to be paid." said Sirius.

"That's not fair." wailed Hermione.

"No, it's not. Harry can give them their interest back as a donation." said Sirius.

"Couldn't we just donate them a thousand Galleons." Harry asked innocently.

"I'm afraid not. You're not allowed to do that based on the banking regulations unless your asking for a favour."

"What favour." Harry asked suspiciously.

"To do something. Anything really. Goblins don't care how illegal it is as long as you get richer or get something you need. Banking thrives on corruption, Harry. That and the money of wealthy families." he said bitterly.

"You said I didn't need to worry about money. I didn't know wizarding world has something against women working." said Hermione.

"We don't hate anything more than a lazy witch or wizard. Being productive is different than being an employee. Narcissa for example doesn't work in any particular organisation, but her projects make more money than Lucius could ever dream of making."

Sirius left when he heard Lucinda call him.

"Hermione, have you had a look at this years book lists?" Ron asked. "This is weird, there is no book reference for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Harry took a look at the list and realised he was right.

"You are right. Also there's a book required for Alchemy. I didn't know they covered alchemy in sixth year." he said as he read his list again, "This is odd. It says if we've got _O_ for our Potions, participating in the course is mandatory."

"Who's going to teach it?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, maybe Dumbledore." Ron responded with a smile, "I don't have potions next year so I don't really care."

A knock on the door frame got their attention.

"Harry, we have a guest who wants to see you." said Lucinda Malfoy.

Harry followed her to the kitchen to see an old man next to Albus Dumbledore who was smiling cheerfully.

"Be polite!" whispered Lucinda in his mind.

"Hello, Harry. Horace, this is young Harry. Our new potion prodigy." Dumbledore introduced Harry proudly, "Harry, this is professor Slughorn. He is going to teach you potions this year."

"Now, Dumbledore … I haven't accepted yet." he warned Dumbledore as he gave Harry a kind smile.

"Oh Horace, I wish you spoke with Harry just a bit before deciding. Lucinda, did you get what you know from Professor Slughorn?" He asked Lucinda cryptically.

"Of course. It's in the attic." she answered.

"Let's go see it then. Sorry for leaving you two alone. We'll be back soon." He and Lucinda left immediately.

Slughorn sighed as Dumbledore left

"Look, my boy, I know Dumbledore's tricks. He's brought me here so you could convince me to go back, I tell you." said Slughorn.

"I've no intention of doing that, sir." Harry said as he sat, "Not that I would mind having you as our Potions instructor."

"I know you wouldn't. You're Lily's son, after all. I knew your parents very well, I have to say." Slughorn couldn't stop himself as he continued, "James was never good at Potions, but Lily was brilliant, an absolute genius!"

"Professor Snape once told me that my mum was good at it." Harry confirmed.

"He did, didn't he?" Slughorn smiled as he was remembering past, "Lily and Severus were best friends until… Well that's a story for him to tell, I guess."

Harry knew exactly what he was talking about. Severus Snape had destroyed his future with Lily Evans by calling her a mudblood.

"I didn't know that they were so close." Harry lied quickly.

"She would've made Slytherin if our house was a bit more tolerant of muggle-borns." He sighed, "You remind me of her. She was calm and calculating, always a step ahead of others, reading between the lines. She was very clever and charming yet she wasn't well connected. She was often ignored, made me very sad back then."

"I have a friend who used to be known as the know-it-all muggle-born."

"She's not anymore?" The old man asked with concern, "What happened to her?"

"She went through physical change. Professor Snape suspected the nature of it so he assigned us with a potion called-"

"-the Heritage Tree Potion? I know that one very well. A tricky brewing, isn't it, Harry? A very interesting potion, it is." Slughorn interjected.

"Yes, we made it last year." Harry smiled.

"I'm sorry for cutting you off." Slughorn said apologetically, "But did yours actually work?"

"Don't worry about it, sir." Harry said kindly and sincerely. "Mine did. There wasn't much to discover on maternal side. I got a very asymmetrical tree and it barely last a week. Anyway, Hermione used it too and it turned out that she was in fact the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Ah I'm so sorry. Difficult, it must have been." said Slughorn.

Harry wondered if he was talking about his heritage tree or Hermione's unfortunate parentage.

"Tell me, did you two break up?"

"Oh, no, that's not what happened. We are together now as boyfriend and girlfriend." Harry explained.

Slughorn seemed so surprised and joyful, "May I see her? Is she here?"

"Of course, sir. Please wait a minute."

Harry left the kitchen and a few minutes later he came back with Hermione.

"Harry, is he here?" Slughorn heard her before he could see her and her voice made his hair on his hands stand up. This was a voice he would never forget.

As she entered the room Slughorn jumped up a bit. Even though he had expected her to be similar to her mother he hadn't expected this. She was very much like her mother and nothing like her father. She was different in some ways but if you looked really closely. She had shortened her hair, perhaps to be distinguishable from her mother.

"It's an honor to see you, professor." she said politely with a warm smile.

"You must be, Miss Lestrange." he said as he smiled a bit agitatedly.

"This is Hermione, sir." Harry introduced her. "My girlfriend."

Slughorn spent some time to speak to Hermione. He was charmed by her charisma. He too was very good at grabbing people's attention. Hermione however had an amazing passion, this wonderful force behind her eyes that made everyone admire her.

He was in a deep conversation with her when Dumbledore and Lucinda came back.

"Horace, thank you for coming here and helping me to bring _that thing _here." Headmaster said without clarifying what _that_ _thing_ constituted.

"Handling it is not for amateurs, Dumbledore. Don't involve people who haven't got the faintest idea what it is." Slughorn warned him.

"Of course, old friend. Severus and Lucinda will be here for help." Dumbledore assured the retired professor.

Slughorn looked at Dumbledore thoughtfully. He finally stood up and cleared his throat.

"I want double of what I used to get," He said.

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed immediately.

"And a bigger office." Slughorn demanded.

"Yes I know." Headmaster agreed.

"It will be an interesting year." said the old man before saying goodbye to his new soon-to-be members of Slug club.

**A/N: I know you have been waiting for quite some time. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

**I would love to know what you think about Orion Black.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Confession of a little witch**

A trip to Diagon alley, while Voldemort was around, could hardly be called safe, yet Harry had incessantly insisted that he was not going to mail order his school supplies. Therefore Moody and Lupin had to spent an entire week planning their trip to Diagon Alley.

"Alright, as you little prats know Voldemort's return has been exposed to the world, so Death Eater are going to be much less cautious about attacking us. Hereby are the things that you will _**not**_ do." Moody growled as he fixed his gaze on Harry, "You will not go wandering into Knockturn Alley. You won't leave each other's presence and more importantly, you won't do anything risky."

"I solemnly swear to be on my best behavior, satisfied?" said Harry annoyedly.

"Harry, we don't want to restrict you. All we want to accomplish is to keep you safe." Remus said dejected by Harry's lack of sensibility.

"Well, I think we're ready." said Sirius as he was checking his pockets, "Lucinda isn't coming today. She's asked me to keep an eye on you three." He pointed at the trio.

They first used a portkey to Borrow and then used the Floo network to get to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hermione had brought a little bag with herself that could apparently be stuffed with loads of things. She madly filled it with books and Harry's potion ingredients. It helped that Sirius was more than willing to buy. In fact he himself bought some expensive books too.

"I had not realised that you were a fan of the books, Sirius." Hermione told him.

"I've read everything in our library. I just don't like to read when people are around. I prefer my quiet room." he explained.

"Hi guys." said a voice behind them. They turned around to see Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom and a man with a weird blue robe.

"Harry this is my dad." Luna pointed at the man.

"Xenophilius Lovegood." He introduced himself curtly.

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Hermione said in the absence of any response from Harry and Ron.

"Daddy runs the Quibbler." Luna explained needlessly as everyone knew about that fact. Quibbler was probably the most ludicrous magazine Hermione had ever read.

Augusta Longbottom seemed unhappy about seeing Neville smiling brightly at Hermione.

"Miss _Lestrange_. I hope you're doing well. It seems that my assumptions were correct." she said with her head high.

"I'm doing well madam." Hermione said with an unfaltering smile, "Yes, thank you for warning me in advance. It would have been quite a shock."

"Ah I see. _That_ _was _exactlythe answer I was expecting from you dear." she said vaguely without further explanation.

"I don't think it's right to discriminate people based on their relatives, Lady Augusta."

"Oh it's that so Xenophilius?" She asked intrigued by his opinion. "Then why don't we leave Luna and Neville with Hermione here?"

"That's a good idea. In fact we'd have to do that if we wanted to have _a_ _discussion_ with these gentlemen here." He pointed at Remus, Sirius and Moody.

"Remus, keep an eye on these troublemakers. We'll hear them out." Moody said as he dragged Sirius with him to follow the pair.

"Did they just ditch us." asked Neville.

"Tactfully." answered Harry, "So what's next, Remus?"

"Well, I guess we could visit Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." he said with a knowing smile.

Ron, who could barely hide his enthusiasm, jumped up in joy. Neville and Luna liked the idea and Harry couldn't wait to see it. Hermione didn't admit it, but she was as curious as Harry about their shop.

It was surely a successful business. The shop was packed with customers and they weren't all students as Harry had expected. There they saw Ginny helping the twins.

"Hey, Neville is here." exclaimed George as he saw Neville, "Harry and Hermione too."

"Our gracious investor has come to see the progress of the business." said Fred as they bowed to him theatrically.

Ginny smiled to them brightly. Hermione saw her gaze on Harry and couldn't stop feeling jealous.

"Nice hair, Hermione." said George, "Your face is more pronounced when you keep it short."

"Thanks George." she smiled at him. This time it was Harry's turn to feel jealous.

There were a lot of interesting things in the shop. Hermione was particularly interested in their Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. She wondered if Fiendfyre could overcome its effects. She shivered at the thought as she realised how natural it had become to her to use such a destructive magic.

"Hermione, aren't you interested in our love potions?" said Fred as Ginny and George were handling the customers.

"Why would I be?" she answered. "I have Harry."

"I know. I just thought you might want to spice things up." he replied.

"Uhm … Thanks for caring, Fred. While I think we're just fine, I'll order a batch later in case we ever need it." she responded shyly and then she approached Remus to ask if it was time to leave. Remus agreed that it would be best to avoid staying in a place for too long.

"Their shop is the last sparkle of hope in Diagon Alley." said Neville as they left the shop, "Everything is so dull, covered by posters."

"It's really unsettling." said Harry. "I have been counting Bellatrix posters and there have been eighteen so far."

"Nineteen, Harry." Hermione corrected him. "You didn't pay attention to that one in the Leaky Cauldron."

"It must be weird." said Neville shyly to Hermione, "To see her everywhere. Like a stranger."

"Neville she _is_ a stranger." Hermione said, "At least she is to me."

Well, that was a blatant lie, but she couldn't say otherwise, could she?

"Do you hate her?" asked Luna.

"No." said Hermione instantly. During their sessions together Hermione had decided that she didn't hate her mother, "But I don't love her either."

"I think you should love your mum before you lose her." Luna said. Hermione wanted to argue that fact but something in Luna's sad voice stopped her. Neville didn't say anything as well.

"Alright, let's get some robes." said Remus and guided them into Madam Malkin's.

Hermione opted for two sets of simple robes and left the shop immediately waiting for others to finish their purchase.

Harry soon joined her and Ron followed after.

"Luna's gonna take some time." he said, "I hope they hurry up a bit. I'm starving."

"Ron you're always starving." Hermione smiled playfully as his ears turned red.

"Is that Malfoy?" said Harry. they saw Narcissa and Draco pass by them.

Draco looked burdened and his tiredness was apparent in his pale visage. Hermione knew exactly why her cousin was so disturbed.

They tried to ignore them, but Hermione made eye contact with Draco and his emotions poured into her. She caught a glimpse of what was on his mind. Draco immediately pulled his mind barriers over his thoughts, and Hermione pulled out of his mind gently.

Draco was horrified by Hermione's Legilimency. It was the strongest he had ever felt and she hadn't tried much. He remembered a conversation he had with his aunt during their sessions.

"Drakey, I've taught you to occlude your mind, haven't I?" Bellatrix had asked playfully.

"You have, aunt Bella." he had answered.

"I've taught you so well that even Dark Lord won't be able to gaze into your mind easily, that is if he tried a shallow intrusion." she had explained, "You are good at Occlumency, Draco, and you have a good talent for Legilimency as well, but you're not natural." she had paused and faced the window.

"Don't look into your sister's eyes when you're with her." she had demanded.

"Why? Isn't she natural like the Dark Lord. Isn't he more experienced than her?" He had asked, frightened by what her answer might have been.

"They are incomparable. It's like comparing the Stinging Hex with Cruciatus Curse." She hadn't looked at him.

"Then why?" He had asked mistakenly assuming her metaphor meant that Voldemort was better.

She turned around angrily. "Are you daft? She will cut through your shield like a knife cuts butter. You're defenseless against her. I cannot stop her from shattering my shields entirely and I have many years of experience." She yelled at him.

Draco gulped. He mistakenly looked at her again, but she was restraining her Legilimency. Her face was slightly different today and her resemblance to his aunt had intensified. If it wasn't for her short her, she would have been arrested by the aurors.

"Draco?" she called him. Something in her voice made Draco shiver. It was exactly like her aunt, yet there was something horrifyingly similar in her tone that he couldn't put his finger on then.

"Hermione dear." said Narcissa Malfoy, "It's good to see you here."

"Aunt Narcissa." Hermione nodded at her.

"Mother, could you buy some robes for me? I need to buy something else." Draco asked his mother.

"Of course, dear."

Narcissa looked at Hermione with her begging eyes.

Hermione sighed and let her enter the shop without a word.

"Where is he going?" asked Ron when he saw Draco enter the Knockturn Alley.

"Let's find out." Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"No way it can fit us all. I mean Hermione is so tall now." Ron whined.

"It's alright." said Hermione as she cast Disillusionment Spell on herself swiftly. It was so powerful that even she couldn't see herself.

Ron looked at where she had been a second ago in awe.

"Hermione, you truly are the brightest witch of our time." he said.

"Don't flatter me and get under the cloak, Ronald." she jabbed at him which frightened him slightly. They followed Draco to a shop Harry had the pleasure of visiting five years ago. Borgin and Burkes seemed even darker than he had seen then.

They used extendable ears to listen to the conversation. It seemed that Draco had shown something to Borgin and then threatened him with Greyback. He left in a rush and almost hit Hermione before she moved herself away to avoid collision. Ron and Harry argued what that conversation was about.

"You two stay under the cloak." Hermione instructed the boys.

She cast a permeability charm on the door and passed through it. It wobbled slightly, but Borgin who was still in shock didn't even notice that. Hermione looked around to see what was in the shop.

"The vanishing cabinet? Montague spent two weeks in it. So the other pair was here." She thought to herself. Dumbledore had ordered her to avoid disturbing Draco's plans, so she could not let Harry and Ron suspect anything.

She cancelled the charm that was hiding her from naked eyes. Borgin was shocked to see her he pressed the desk hard with his palm.

"Hello, Mr. Borgin." Hermione greeted the man. She wouldn't get such a reaction from him if she had been the old Hermione Granger.

"Miss Lestrange." Borgin smiled with relief once he realised that she wasn't her mother. "What could I possibly do for you?"

"How much for this cabinet, Mr. Borgin?" she asked amiably.

"Ah.. I'm afraid that's not for sale." He gave her a disturbed glance.

"I see." she said without insisting. She had to ask a few more questions to distract her friends.

"And how much for the necklace?" she asked casually.

"One thousand and five hundred. I'm afraid it's non negotiable." he said.

"A bit expensive for something so unreliable Mr. Borgin. I can feel it's curse. You should do better in hiding that." she said disappointedly.

"My dear, not everyone is as perceptive as you are." Borgin excused, "I could cover the traces for free if you buy it."

"I'll consider it if things don't go according to plan A." she looked at the cabinet. Borgin at once realised that she knew about Draco's plan. The boys who couldn't see her did not. That was perfect.

Borgin came forward and silently gave her a card.

"Please, don't let anyone see you leave, Miss Lestrange." he asked.

Hermione immediately recast the Disillusionment charm and left silently. She didn't look back to see a very horrified Borgin who saw her vanish completely and the glass wobble as she passed it. That day Borgin vowed to always remind himself that Hermione Lestrange was someone you wanted to appease.

They came back to Madam Malkin's AS fast as they could and arrived there right in time before Remus, Neville and Luna came out. Luna had bought quite a lot of things. Some of them didn't even make sense like a little bow tie that looked like a crocodile.

"Did you get that from here?" said Harry incredulously, "Madam Malkin doesn't sell these things, does she?"

"You would be surprised if you knew half of the things she sells is barely considered clothing." answered Remus.

Soon they were joined by Sirius, Alastor Moody, Mr. Lovegood and Madam Longbottom. When they came back home Sirius and Moody explained what had transpired between them.

"Xeno wants to cover some articles for us. He's started to work with Rita on more serious news and they're trying to write about things that _Prophet_ forgets to mention." Sirius said. "We're agreed to cooperate and Augusta wants to help us financially. Not that we need her money but they have access to some of the best apothecaries, green houses and magical farms across the world. At some point we're gonna need that."

"Hey everyone, welcome back." They heard Mrs. Weasley. She came and hugged them and Hermione for the first time after her change had occurred. She was hugged like one of Molly's own children and Hermione had never felt any happier.

"We should hug Hermione more." said Sirius.

"That's true." agreed Mrs. Weasley with a hint of shame.

"Sirius." Hermione snapped at Sirius.

"What?" asked Sirius innocently.

Hermione didn't dignify his intentional ignorance with a response.

"Guys, Bill is here. Someone else is with him too." Mrs. Weasley said as she cringed a bit.

They were surprised to see Fleur Delacour in the kitchen chatting amiably with Dumbledore. She jumped up and hugged Harry, but she released him upon seeing Hermione. She didn't know her and Hermione looked like a very famous Death Eater. Bill tried to apologise for her girlfriend's behavior, but Hermione dismissed it as not important and natural. Dumbledore was smiling at Hermione brightly like she was his next favourite student after Harry.

Fleur was surprised to find out that she was Hermione Granger.

"O 'Ermione? Victor's girlfriend?! Mon Dio! You're so different." She said.

"Uhm, she's _my_ girlfriend actually." Harry pointed out politely.

"Pardon moi, Harry." said Fleur disappointedly.

"You should say I'm sorry, honey." Bill corrected her.

Fleur was so friendly yet Mrs. Weasley seemed to dislike her. Later on when Ginny came to the headquarters. They realised that she didn't like Fleur either. Everytime Bill kissed her Ginny would gag. Hermione, on the other hand, was very kind to the poor girl. Fleur enjoyed talking with Hermione who talked to her regardless of her grammatical mistakes and unfamiliarity with customs as an equal. Hermione was a source of confidence and power and not the nerdy bookworm she assumed her to be. However, Hermione has to admit something seemed to be odd about Fleur and Bill. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

It didn't take much effort to keep Harry and Ron distracted from Draco's plan. Harry was correctly assuming that Draco had shown Borgin his Dark Mark. Hermione had not dismissed the idea yet she had tried to plant some doubt in his mind.

Harry had been so concerned about Draco that he barely noticed the fact that Tonks was so depressed. Everyone thought she was feeling guilty because of what had happened to Sirius, but Hermione doubted that to be the case since he was alive, well and cheerful. Hermione, was tempted to use Legilimency a few times but decided against it. She had to respect people's privacy. Hermione instead focused on her mental connection with Harry. She could send him messages easily even when he wasn't around they had tried to communicate when Hermione and Ginny went to check on Burrow.

Dumbledore had insisted on checking the Burrow constantly and Hermione was more than willing to participate. Dumbledore had allowed her to do it with Ginny so the youngest would feel more confident and Hermione could keep her safe at the same time.

They entered via the fireplace. Hermione checked the surroundings by various methods until she was satisfied with the security. She followed Ginny to her room to help her pack some clothes.

Ginny showed her some of her clothes and interesting hats she had collected since childhood. She put a very tall magician hat on hat on her head and smiled. Hermione suddenly realised how boyish Ginny was as she saw her like that.

"You know, I never thought you would end up with Harry." said Ginny abruptly.

"I didn't either, but it happened. I'm happy it did." Hermione smiled shyly. She had never taken Ginny's feelings into account. Surely her friendship with Dean Thomas was to make Harry jealous. Hermione had destroyed all that careful planning with one kiss.

"You can read minds. That's very cool you know." Ginny said.

"I can. Actually, I can see, hear and even smell. Thoughts are like afterimages or echoes. They're not written somewhere in your brain." Hermione explained calmly.

" Why don't you try reading mine?" Ginny asked. Her breathing accelerated as she looked into Hermione's eyes.

"I'd rather avoid it. It's your private place. I cannot prevent it sometimes, but I really rather avoid mind raping people, like I once did to you." Hermione said,

"It is not b rape when _you_ do it to me." Ginny responded shyly and yet her tone was so inviting.

Hermione's Legilimency reacted to the provocative tone of Ginny. There was something dangerous in her words. Ginny stopped breathing for ten seconds until Hermione managed to bring her Legilimency under control. Hermione breathed heavily overwhelmed by Ginny's not so innocent thoughts.

"You didn't want Harry did you?" Hermione whispered. How foolish she had been. How come she hadn't seen that in the first place.

"I got over him in fourth year and realised that I don't even like boys the very next summer." She admitted. "I thought about telling you a few times, but I wasn't sure about my feelings. When you took over a few months ago, all my doubts faded away."

"Ginny, I'm sorry I did that to you. I - I can't ditch Harry for you." said Hermione desperately.

"I know, but we could share you, couldn't we?" Ginny almost begged, "Wizarding society acknowledges non-monogamous relationships quite well. I'm sure I can convince Harry…"

"Ginny stop please." Hermione said with a shaky voice, "You deserve better than this."

"I don't want better," Ginny disagreed stubbornly, "because I love you, Hermione."

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Ginny and Dean were so cute together, but if things are going perfectly, the story will be quite boring. Ginny is a proud bisexual. She is a tiny but twisted as well, but she's very kind and loyal.**

**P.S. No, Hermione did not damage her brain when she took control. **


	23. Chapter 23

**M for Mysteries**

Hermione couldn't decide whether to tell Harry or not. She couldn't digest this unreal event. Of all the impossible things in the universe, Fates had decided to have Ginny Weasley fall in love with her. She eventually decided to tell someone.

Lucinda was the perfect choice. She was reliable enough to keep secrets and had a very good sense of judgement as well.

"I see." she said after hearing Hermione out. "I take it that your entire existence is not vibrating with happiness."

"Have you been listening?" Hermione whispered frustratedly, "My mind is exploding with weirdness. How do I fix this? I can't be with Ginny!"

"Hold on. Are you homophobic?" Lucinda asked.

"You know what a homophobic means?" Hermione asked in return.

"I've seen a lot of Muggles who are. You're muggle raised, so I thought maybe you -" Lucinda was saying before Hermione cut her off.

"I'm not a bigot." she said dead sure. "The thing is, I'm in a relationship with Harry Potter."

"So you do fancy girls occasionally." Lucinda said triumphantly.

Hermione became as red as a tomato before whispering a very silent "yes."

"Well then you should discuss the arrangements with Harry." Lucinda suggested casually.

"I think I chose wrongly." Hermione told herself loudly.

Fortunately, Lucinda took no offence.

"You can ask Sirius." she immediately changed her mind, "Or maybe not, Sirius is _too_ open when it comes to these things."

"And you're not?" Hermione asked.

"Not the way he is. He was quite wild in his youth. Let's say I once caught him and James Potter with a seventh year Ravenclaw doing something I cannot _ever_ clear from my mind." she shivered. "They were fifth-year back then. Dumbledore insisted that there should be no detention for what they had done. Merrythought wisely disagreed."

She put her palm on her chin.

"Let's see who else could advise you. Lupin is a hermit, so is Moody for obvious reasons, and a pervert, too. Dumbledore is completely gay so he could understand it better, but he would not understand your problem with _more_ love. Asking any of the Weasley's is out of option. Fleur is french, they basically kiss anything that can kiss back. Tonks is in love already, so let's not get her involved in other people's love problems. I don't think you want to discuss it with Dung either." She gave her a knowing smile.

"I think I should talk to Harry." She decided. "I might have to resort to restraining measures."

"Oh, come on! You know Harry." Lucinda said. "Trust me, he will be sensible."

Harry behaved sensibly indeed. The problem was that he simply didn't believe it had happened.

"Are you sure this wasn't a dream?" he asked for the fifth time, "Could have been a lewd dream."

"No love. We didn't kiss in the end. That's how dreams end." said Hermione sarcastically.

"Okay then. Are we gonna split up, or do I have to be there when you do it, or -" Harry started to panic.

"Harry, nothing is going to change. I've told her no." said Hermione.

"Then why is she so happy today?" asked Harry suspiciously. "It annoyed me all day, because I didn't know the reason for Ginny's unnatural cheerfulness. I thought I finally had, but now I am even more confused."

"Harry, you are going to make a good auror one day, but please don't read too much into this." Hermione begged him to drop it.

"Hold on. Then she befriended Dean to get to you? Did she make you jealous?" Harry asked nervously.

"Do I seem like someone who is into girls." Hermione asked.

"Honestly? Yes, you do." Harry answered without thinking. "You're a beautiful girl Hermione, but you're like boys too much. You don't do makeup and you don't like clothes as much as other girls do. I'm pretty sure you were once peeping on Lavender's arse"

Hermione's ears burned with shame.

"Oh, I thought nobody had noticed." Hermione's cheeks flushed as well.

"I pay attention too much, remember?" said Harry and kissed her lips, "I love you, Hermione, and that includes who you are."

"I'm not gonna have an additional relationship with Ginny." Hermione declared.

"Well, I would be much more comfortable in that case. However, let's not judge future too soon. Ginny usually gets what she wants." Harry warned her, "I think she's already started. She winked at me today."

"Harry ,we're not having a threesome with Ginny Weasley!" Hermione shrilled. Fortunately, she had warded the room.

"We won't unless you demanded it." Harry clarified nervously.

"Boys are all perverts." said Hermione and sighed. "Harry please don't give Ginny the green light. I really can't take it, okay?"

"I won't do anything without a prior agreement." Harry promised her.

"That's all I ask for." she sat on her bed tiredly.

"By the way, you said Tonks was in love. Who's she in love with?" asked Harry.

"Huh! I didn't get to ask that from Lucinda." she looked at his seriously thoughtful face and burst into laughter.

A few days later Harry finally decided to talk to Sirius about his idea that Draco was a Death Eater.

"Malfoy is a Death Eater." Harry told him as they were drinking tea in what used to be the tapestry room.

"I know," said Sirius calmly.

"You know?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course, how else would he be in the inner circle?"

"I'm talking about Draco." Harry explained in frustration.

"Oh I see. Then no, he's not."

"On what basis do you say that?"

"On the basis that Death Eaters are those who are marked by Voldemort and he doesn't Mark people unless they're capable enough to participate in missions. Draco is not there yet, therefore he cannot be a Death Eater." Sirius explained to Harry. "To become a Death Eater, you must murder someone."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Perhaps, he did it over summer. Hermione and Ronald were given a potion that erased their trace. They could have done the same for Malfoy." Harry tried to support his idea.

"Draco is more useful as a student, Harry. He can feed them information from inside. Voldemort wouldn't risk losing such a valuable asset by marking Draco prematurely. Draco is already being useful to him. He will make it official later."

Harry told him what he had heard in Knockturn Alley. Sirius listened to him patiently.

"First of all, I'm glad that you guys took Hermione with yourselves. If she was with you then I wouldn't worry much considering that she could simply wipe any threat from the face of the planet. Secondly, I'm disappointed that you put yourselves in danger to spy on Draco. Thirdly, he could've shown Borgin anything. It could be a warning from Greyback. I think Draco is doing something illegal and he's just using Greyback's name to keep Borgin from babbling around. There is no evidence that Draco Malfoy has the Dark Mark."

"Come on, Sirius, you can't be so naive." protested Harry.

"Harry, you guys are going to Hogwarts. If you're really worried about what he might do just keep him under your watch. You have the map, so use it.

Sirius sipped his tea and continued, "You are going to be busy this year. You've got to prepare for N.E.W.T.s so don't waste too much time on him. Dumbledore is planning something new, try to keep up."

Harry didn't argue with Sirius any further.

September was just around the corner. In only two days, Harry, Hermione and Ron would be on their way to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, it was also the day that Death Eaters had chosen to attack Diagon Alley. Hermione become dangerously depressed after hearing what had happened in Diagon Alley. An attack had happened and quite a few of the shops were either destroyed or severely damaged. She cried when she had heard that Fred and George's flat and shop were destroyed entirely. Harry promised the twins to help them rebuild their shop.

"No, Harry we couldn't ask you to do that." said Fred with a gloomy and dirty face. He sat limp next to his twin brother, who was holding his head in his hands.

"It's not going away, is it, Forge?"

"No my head hurts. I got lucky Bellatrix Lestrange missed." said George, "Poor Alphard got torn into shreds."

"How far away where you?" asked Lucinda passively. Hermione could see light flicker in her angry grey eyes.

"Twenty metres or so."

"Then she wasn't aiming for you." said Lucinda bluntly, "You were never her target. You were spared."

"I don't know about us. But I'm sure Fortescue was." said Fred. "They stunned him and put him back in his shop. His shop isn't even scratched."

"You think he's a Death Eater?" said Mr Weasley.

"The Dark Lord had personally requested Fortescue to be able to make chocolate chips and almond ice cream." said Snape.

"For real?" said Sirius.

"He likes Almonds."

"Hermione loves Almond, too." said Ron thickly.

Harry cringed upon hearing that. Hermione looked at the floor.

She had told Lucius about her love for Fortescue's Almond ice cream. Had Lucius told his father about that or was this one of those random things she had inherited from her father. Suddenly, she remembered she had seen a bowl of almonds on Voldemort's desk before, but neither of them had eaten from it. Could it be that her father liked to eat a couple of almonds in the morning right before breakfast just as Hermione did.

"I'm sorry, but can't we send him a pack of poisoned almonds?" said Mundungus Fletcher.

Snape sighed deeply. "No, Dung. I don't even know where he gets his. He doesn't eat much, but I've seen him eating them early in the morning."

"Before breakfast," said Hermione involuntarily.

Snape looked at her sharply, but said nothing.

"I need anyone who's not a member, out," said Molly Weasley.

No one objected. Fred and George were too tired to argue. Even though they could technically be members, they stood up before others and followed Sirius to their new room.

Harry and Hermione went their room upstairs. Neither of them wanted to talk. Harry sat on the small sofa they had while Hermione lied down in her bed.

"I wish I was Rodolphus Lestrange or Lucius Malfoy's daughter." she said.

"Well, it seems your standards are falling. If we continue like this, you're going to wish you were Snape's next week."

Hermione laughed at that.

"If you're going for potential fathers go for Sirius, at least. I wouldn't mind having him as my dad."

"You are saying that so easily, because you know who your parents are Harry."

"Yes. I really can't imagine how you feel Hermione."

"No, you can't. You won't ever be able to." she whispered.

Two days later, they were all taken to Burrow so the Ministry could send their cars and pick Harry up. Hermione had made sure they had everything they needed packed. They were all excited to go except Fred and George Weasley who were going back to Hogwarts once more. Their Aunt Muriel had promised them a large portion of commission free money if they finished their education.

Ginny was very happy and cheerful until Fleur Delacour kissed Harry goodbye.

Of all things in the world that got to her. On their way she refused to talk to Harry.

"Ginny, don't you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Ginny looked at him suspiciously, "Have you been fooling around with Fleur Delacour?"

"Merlin's beard! No! She's Bill's future wife." he exclaimed.

Sirius giggled as Lucinda whispered something in his ear.

Ginny inspected him for a few seconds before smiling brightly again.

Harry wasn't sure how Ginny thought of Fleur, but certainly it wasn't in a positive light.

Like Harry, others Weasleys were surprised by Ginny's strange question.

Mrs Weasley, however, just shook her head sadly.

At King's Cross their welcoming party consisted of two Aurors in black muggle suits and a tall skinny man with a long brown overcoat a blue french hat and a very nice black scarf. Unlike the aurous he smiled softly as they arrived.

The man did not speak or introduce themselves they simply guided then through the station.

Once they reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, one of the Aurors grabbed Harry's hand and tried to steer him toward it.

"I believe he can walk on his own." said the man in the brown overcoat.

The Auror immediately let Harry go. Harry wondered if he was the new head of Aurors.

Harry nodded at the man and he responded with a smile.

Harry pushed his trolley to the barrier and he was met with a scarlet Hogwarts Express. His momentarily joy faded as he realised his friends would be going to the perfect compartment.

Harry decided to tell Mr Weasley about Draco Malfoy, hoping that he would take it more seriously.

"Mr Weasley when we went to Diagon Alley the other day…"

"Harry, Sirius has already told me all about it." said Mr Weasley. He looked worriedly at the man with brown overcoat.

"Let's not talk about it here, alright? We can always talk on the chairs."

Harry grimaced and hurried to the train. The tall man came to help him load his trunk on the train.

His blue eyes seemed very intelligent similar to Dumbledore's.

"I - thank you Mr …"

"Stiltskin, Mr Potter. I'm an unspeakable."

Harry now understood why Mr Weasley was worried about this man. And then suddenly a memory clicked in his mind.

"You were in the Ministry when Voldemort's fled away. I remember you kept telling Fudge you had seen him."

"I had indeed. I was afraid that Cornelius might have sight issues on top his lack of foresight. I'm sorry that you had to go through what you did. We had no choice."

Harry squinted his eyes.

"What?"

"My dear Mr Potter, did you seriously think we would allow Death Eaters penetrate our department so easily? We were trying to lure him to the department so we could expose the truth. If it hadn't been for our protective spells and wards the Death Eaters would have killed you all. You survived because we had set everything up."

"But you didn't know …"

"... that the order of the Phoenix would intervene? We were counting on it. At least our head of department did."

Harry looked at the man angrily.

"Why didn't you send help?"

"Because Lord Voldemort wouldn't come. We did know he was going to come if he thought there was a chance, but we didn't think he would be so foolish to use _you. _Imagine the chaos once we realised you were there. I was about to abort the mission."

Harry wanted to ask why he hadn't, but the train was about to move.

"I'll explain later, Mr Potter. Please accept our apology for now, and have a nice term."

He suddenly disappeared without another word.

"Harry, make sure you prank Slytherins." barked Sirius

Harry smiled. He waved his hand for Lucinda and Sirius as the train got further and further from the station.

Ron and Hermione were in the Prefects' compartment now, so he had to find one for himself. He spotted Ginny, chatting with her friends. He tapped her on the shoulder and said, "Hey, let's find a compartment together."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I already promised these guys. I'll come by later." she said apologetically.

Harry could swear the compartments were much smaller than the first time he had got on the train. They were filled with students and wasn't eager to sit with any of the super excited girls who kept inviting him in. Finally he found Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Harry!" cried Neville cheerfully.

Harry smiled brightly to him and the girl next to him. Luna Lovegood less strangely dressed than usual shook his hand energetically.

"Hi, Harry,"

"Hi, Luna," said Harry. He looked at the magazine in her hand. "So the _Quibbler _is still going strong?"

The magazine was now the main source of news about Voldemort thanks to Rita Skeeter and Xenophilus Lovegood's honesty policy.

"It's booming. Daddy isn't printing in our house anymore. He's got a new place and two new employees."

Harry was happy to hear that.

"Let's find an empty compartment."

And soon enough they did find one, not far away from the wagon were the Prefects' resided.

"People are even starting at us," said Neville, pointed at himself and Luna, "Just because we're with you."

"Oh, I'm afraid they're doing that because you were at the ministry, too." said Harry as he flicked his wand to send his trunk into the luggage rack. Neville seemed surprised. "As you know our little adventure was all over the _prophet_. People are bound to notice you now."

"I guess you're right. I was really worried at first, I thought Gran would be furious about it." said Neville and smiled, "but she was so proud, Harry. She didn't even mind that Hermione was there. She says I'm finally living up to my dad. She bought me this, look!" Neville showed Harry his brand new wand. "Cherry and unicorn hair, We got it three days ago, so it's probably the last wand he sold."

He was probably right since Olivander had been missing after the attack of Death Eaters.

Luna asked if they were doing DA meeting that year. Harry wanted to say there was no need, but Luna's eager eyes made him tell her that would make a plan for it.

"Good, I really enjoy them. It's like having friends."

Harry couldn't feel anything but pity and embarrassment regarding that statement. Shallow minded people thought Luna was simply put Loony. Harry, on the other hand, knew she was intelligent and smart in her own way.

Harry wanted to tell Luna that she did have friends when they heard a girl call Harry.

"Hi, I'm Romilda Vane," said the girl confidently as the girls behind her giggled merrily. "Why don't you join us in our compartment? You don't have to sit with _them_." she intentionally whispered the last word.

Now, Harry would normally just answer coldly, but having practiced Occlumency, he was a bit creative with his answer.

"Oh, honey, you're 100 percent right, I don' have to sit with _them_," Harry like her whispered the last word and waited for a smile from Romilda.

And Romilda didn't disappoint.

"... Because, my _dear_ Miss Vane, they _are_ my friends."

Romilda's smile froze. Harry pointed his wand at the door and it was abruptly shut. They saw Romilda jump back hurriedly. Her expression made Neville and Luna laugh hard.

"People expect you to have cooler friends that us," said Luna.

"Well, that depends on your definition of cool; A cool person, to me, is a person who valiantly follows me to the dept of danger. None of those people were at the Ministry that night, while you guys were by my side."

"That's a very nice thing to say," said Luna, and she opened her magazine and began reading it.

"We didn't face _him_, thought," said Neville. "You did. My grandmother was so amazed by your encounter- you and Hermione, I mean- with You-Know-Who. _'That Harry Potter's got more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic put together!'_ She'd have given anything to have you as a grandson."

Harry was suddenly curious; "What did your grandmother say about Hermione?"

Neville's face burned red with shame. At last he uttered, "She thought Hermione hadn't been in any danger anyway."

Harry couldn't control his anger, "That's some nerve your Gran has, Neville. Hermione threw herself in front of me to stop the killing curse."

Neville and Luna froze, and Harry realised that he and Hermione had decided to tell nobody about Hermione's attempt to sacrifice her life instead of his.

Of course, Augusta Longbottom hadn't been entirely wrong. Voldemort probably could have saved Hermione himself.

Suddenly a very harsh scream was heard from distance.

As Harry was trying to find an empty compartment Hermione and Ron went to the compartment of Prefects. There they found the Head Students and Slytherin Prefects next to them, grim faced. Hermione's natural Legilimency kicked in. A simple look into their minds told Hermione everything.

She subtly flicked her and put Arlane McDougall's cat under the _Imperius_ _curse_.

The cat did nothing out of the ordinary as she had not poisoned its mind with the euphoric sensation of the curse yet.

Arlane and Archie wanted to have control over her. First they would crush the old members of the Inquisitorial Squad, and then they wanted to scare her into submission.

Hermione wouldn't let them do that to her and her friends.

Arlane had already confiscated Draco and Pansy's wands.

Archie disarmed Hermione and Ron as well. Ron was surprised and angry, while Hermione just looked at them passively.

"Thank you for joining us, Lestrange," said Arlane casually.

"What's the meaning of this?" exclaimed Ron.

"We have decided to make sure a Lestrange won't run Hogwarts next year." said Archie Bloom. He was a Slytherin so he seemed to be more hesitant. He knew Hermione's parents were dangerous people, but he believed she didn't have their favour.

"Archie be reasonable. How could I run Hogwarts without Umbridge's backing. The squad was disbanded last year the moment Dumbledore returned." said Hermione softly.

"Then make an unbreakable vow." said Arlane.

"I will do no such thing." Hermione responded calmly.

"We will make you!" spat Archie nervously.

"Really?" said Hermione with a feral snarl and a voice too similar to Bellatrix.

Draco suddenly grabbed Pansy and pulled her away.

Arlane's cat suddenly went rabbid. She attacked her and poor Archie who screamed violently.

Hermione raised her wand arm and shouted, "_Accio wands_"

The wand immediately left Arlane's pocket and landed in her hand. The cat jumped away and two Full-body bind spells hit the Head Students.

Draco and Pansy stood up, panting heavily.

Archie and Arlane were looking at Hermione in horror as she approached them with a steady pace.

"Do you two know what I'm gonna do now?" she said very quietly.

Draco Malfoy gulped. Hid experience told him that Bloom and McDougall could very well end up next to Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Ron was frozen behind her. He had never seen this side of Hermione Lestrange. Hermione had imprisoned Rita Skeeter in a jar before, hadn't she. Maybe she was planning to keep some new bugs in her jar.

"I'm going to exactly nothing … to you. All I have to do is tell Dumbledore what you two were trying to pull off today. You can say goodbye to your Head privileges. Unless you are interested in joining our little club; It's called DA, short for Dumbledore's Army. You could teach _so much_ to our members.

Hermione relaxed the spell slightly so they could move their heads and talk.

"We are truly honored!" said Archie with a high voice.

"We promise we'll obey the rules." said Arlane pleadingly.

"Good!" said Hermione cheerfully.

She gave Arlane's wand to her cat which bit it softly.

"You have a nice cat, Arlane."

Arlane whimpered. She was certain Hermione would do something to the cat, but she simply gave Pansy and Draco's wands back, and walked out of the compartment, taking a horrified Ron with herself.

Ron and Hermione sat next to Harry.

"Hermione, what have you done to Ron. He's shaking." asked Neville.

"She pulled a Bellatrix, Harry." he said nervously, "It was so scary. I think Bloom and McDougall wet themselves."

Crookshanks suddenly jumped on Ron's laps.

"God, what's wrong with your cat, Hermione?"

This sudden shock called Ron down a bit.

"Before you make any judgement, Bloom and McDougall totally deserved it. They disarmed us and tried to get an unbreakable vow from, Hermione. You should have seen how Hermione summoned all the wands with a bare hand."

"Did you really doubt it?" said Harry. "Hermione can take us all out in mere seconds."

"That's not true, Harry," she said.

"Love, let me brag about you a bit," said Harry.

"Harry Potter, if you think I'll agree to do _that_ you're very, very mistaken." said Hermione cryptically.

Harry smiled uncomfortably and said nothing, hoping that no one would notice what she had meant. Hopefully they would think of something innocent.

"We should go for a patrol." said Hermione.

"Hey, guess what?" said Ron, "Even Malfoy's not doing prefect duty. He's just sitting in his compartment with the other Slytherins, I saw him and Parkinson go into their compartment."

"Maybe he was just saying hi." said Hermione dismissively. "And he had a stressful situation just now. Let him be."

"You're on his side, because he's your cousin." said Ron jokingly.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a breathless third-year girl stepped inside.

"I'm supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter,"

She went pale once she saw Hermione.

"What are those?" Hermione inquired.

"An invitation, for us."

Harry showed her the invitation.

"Harry and Hermione,

I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C.

Sincerely, Professor H.E.F. Slughorn"

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" asked Neville, confused by the invitation.

"New teacher," said Harry, "I think we should go if we don't want to upset him before the term has even started."

"I mean… what would he want from me?"

"Why don't we go and see." said Neville as he stood up.

Harry didn't know how, but Slughorn had somehow managed to make his compartment twice as large as the others.

Upon seeing Harry he jumped on his feet. His large belly rattled excitedly as he said, "Harry, m'boy! Hermione!"

He guided Harry to sit next to himself.

"Good to see you two, and you must be Mr Longbottom!"

Neville nodded nervously. Slughorn asked Hermione and Neville so sit next to Blaise Zabini who Hermione knew very well. Sometimes Harry forgot Hermione was running the Inquisitorial Squad for sometime.

"Ah I see you know Hermione, Blaise."

"Well, Hermione is sort of our leader," said Blaise, making Neville to spit out some of his tea.

Slughorn smiled and with a wave of wand he cleaned the mess.

"I'm intrigued, but we have to do the introductions, don't we?"

"This young man Harry is Blaise Zabini, he's in your year, but I guess you already know each other."

He then pointed at a boy with large build and wire-haired head. "This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other –? No?"

"– and this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether –?"

Belby, who was thin and nervous-looking, gave a strained smile.

"– and this charming young lady tells me she knows you and Miss Lestrange!" Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at Harry and Neville next to McLaggen.

And this as you all probably know is Hermione Lestrange, Harry's lovely girlfriend.

McLaggen smirked. Seeing that, Zabini frowned and looked at him threateningly.

Slughorn began with Belby, once he realised he didn't have much of a connection with his uncle, Damocles, he immediately went to McLaggen. What made Harry surprised was his calm and controlled manners. Despite his enthusiasm, Slughorn was also alert and calm. He demonstrated that by helping Belby with a well cast _Anapneo_. He was clever about awarding them with food whenever he felt they had even more influence. Lucinda had once told him that Slughorn was very much like a spider; He loved collecting people and trapping them in his web.

Just as Harry had expected, most of the other invitees were also influential or wealthy. That of course didn't cover Ginny.

Slughorn spent ten full minutes asking questions from Neville, whose parents were tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange who happened to be the mother of the girl sitting next to Neville.

Wisely enough, Slughorn avoided asking Hermione any questions right after interrogating Neville.

"And now,' said Slughorn, shifting in his seat moving like a compère introducing his star act. 'Harry Potter! Where to begin? I feel I barely scratched the surface when we met over the summer!'

His eyes were focused on Harry. For a moment Harry felt as though he were a particularly large and succulent piece of pheasant. 'The "Chosen One", they're calling you now!'

Harry said nothing. Belby, McLaggen and Zabini were all staring at him. Hermione looked bored as she was eating some pie.

"Of course," said Slughorn, watching Harry closely, "there have been rumours for years … I remember when – well – after that terrible night –Dear Lily – Poor James – and you survived – and the word was that you must have powers beyond the ordinary –"

Zabini gave a tiny little cough that was clearly supposed to indicate amused scepticism. Hermione did not mind him, but an angry voice burst out next to McLaggen.

"Yeah, Zabini, because you're so _talented_ … at posing …"

"Oh dear!" chuckled Slughorn comfortably, looking at Ginny on his right who was glaring at Zabini next to Hermione. 'You want to be careful, Blaise! I saw this young lady perform the most _marvellous_ Bat-Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!"

"Anyway,' said Slughorn, turning back to Harry. 'Such rumours this summer. Of course, one doesn't know what to believe, the Prophet has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes – but there seems little doubt, given the number of witnesses, that there was quite a disturbance at the Ministry, and that you were there in the thick of it all!"

Slughorn looked at Harry anticipating an answer hungrily.

All Harry gave was a very short nod.

"So modest, so modest, no wonder Dumbledore is so fond – you were there, then? But the rest of the stories – so sensational, of course, one doesn't know quite what to believe – this fabled prophecy, for instance –"

"We never heard a prophecy," said Neville, turning geranium-pink as he said it.

"That's right," said Ginny staunchly. "Neville and I were both there too, and all this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the Prophet making things up as usual."

'You were both there too, weren't you?" said Slughorn with great interest, looking from Ginny to Neville, but both of them sat calm like before his encouraging grin. Slughorn gave a lopsided smile, 'Yes … well … it is true that the Prophet often exaggerates, of course …' Slughorn continued, sounding a little disappointed. 'I remember dear Gwenog telling me – Gwenog Jones, I mean, of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies –"

Slughorn momentarily let Harry go by retelling a memory from the post. Harry knew it was most likely just a maneuver to distract him.

Slughorn eventually let them go as it got dark.

Hermione who was just glad that the party was over, left Harry, Neville and Ginny behind so she missed Ginny's funny story of hexing Zacharis Smith.

"Well then, inviting you made much more sense than inviting someone for their famous mother or their uncle."

Harry's voice trailed off as she realised where Zabini was headed. He could go into the sixth-year compartment after Zabini without anyone noticing. He had his cloak, and that was all he needed.

He said good-bye to Neville and Ginny and followed Zabini.

He almost failed to get in, but persistence always works. Harry hoped that no one had seen his feet and ankles, because he was sure they had momentarily been revealed.

Fortunately, it seemed that no one had noticed him as Crabbe went back to his comic and Malfoy lay back with his head in Pansy Parkinson's lap.

"So, Zabini," said Malfoy, "what did Slughorn want?"

"Just trying to make up to well-connected people," said Zabini, "Not that he managed to find many."

This information did not seem to please Malfoy.

"Who else had he invited?" he demanded.

"McLaggen from Gryffindor," said Zabini.

"Oh yeah, his uncle's big in the Ministry," said Malfoy.

"– someone else called Belby, from Ravenclaw –"

"Not him, he's a prat!" said Pansy.

"– and Longbottom, Potter and the Weasley girl," finished Zabini.

Malfoy sat up very suddenly, knocking Pansy's hand aside.

"He invited _Longbottom_? You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, Malfoy, he was there right next to your cousin. I don't know why Hermione bothered with Slughorn.

"She knows what she's doing. You should mind your own business." said Pansy.

It felt odd that a bunch of Slytherins were defending Hermione in the most vigorous way. It was even more comfortable to hear them in their own distorted way compliment Ginny's beauty.

"...I don't think he's interested in Death Eaters." said Blaise.

"That's nonsense! He invited Hermione Lestrange, with that sodding Longbottom at the same time!" said Pansy.

"Who cares what are Slughorn's interests, in girls or otherwise. He's just a stupid teacher. I mean, I might not even be at Hogwarts next year. Does it really matter if a fat old has-been likes me or not?"

"What do you mean, you might not be at Hogwarts next year?" said Pansy indignantly, ceasing grooming Malfoy at once.

"Well, you never know," said Malfoy with the ghost of a smirk. "I might have – er – moved on to bigger and better things."

Harry felt thrilled once he heard him talk about Voldemort. Would he confess to his friends? He, unfortunately, did not say many useful things. Only maybes and possibilities in the future. Harry was so focused on Malfoy he failed to see Goyle swing down his trunk. It hit Harry's head and he gasped in pain. For a moment Malfoy looked in his direction. He stood up and gathered his things patiently. He asked Pansy to leave before him. Harry did not how unlucky he was about to be.

Tonks found Harry and got him off of the train in time.

"Who did it?" asked Tonks.

"Draco Malfoy, Thanks for helping me."

"Oh, no problem. Hermione told me you might be in trouble. She came off of the train pretty late. She asked me to find you."

Tonks smiled. Harry looked at her carefully. She seemed depressed and miserable. Who was her love? Was she being rejected? Harry, of course, wouldn't dare asking.

"I can fix your nose if you stand still."

Harry was not confident if this was the best idea; Tonks was not a professional healer after all. However, Harry hated to be rude to his savior. He faced Tonks and closed his eyes and stood dead-still.

"_Episkey_,"

"Thanks, I didn't know you could heal." said Harry.

"I learnt it from Sirius." she said, "Put this on, and we can walk up to school."

She handed Harry his invisibility cloak. Then she cast what appeared to be a Patronus; A huge four-legged animal that had great similarities to a wolf that ran fast toward the castle.

"Did you send a Patranus?"

"I'm sending a message to the castle that I've got you, we don't want them worried. Now let's hurry up."

"So, what brings you here?" asked Harry.

"Extra protection for school. It's kind of unnecessary, considering who's the next Defense teacher."

"Really? Who's he... or _she_?" he added hastily.

"You'll see. It's not just me, Dawlish and Savage thing the same. Proudfoot thinks there's still a chance we could be of use."

Tonks despair made Harry worried. Who was this prick to reject her and make her sad? He would like to have a very serious talk with them.

After a long walk, they saw the pillars of either sides of the gates. Harry gave a sigh of relief. He stared at winged bore at the top of the right pillar. It had a bit of unnatural glow.

"Have they warded the gate?" he said.

"Well done! How did you notice?"

"The boar." he said simply.

Harry waited patiently as a tall man with another, who was obviously Filch, came with a bobbing lantern. As they got nearer Harry realised that Snape was the man next to Filch.

"I thought Potter would have climbing the wall by now. You little rude law-breaker, where have you been?" said Filch not far away from them.

Harry was surprised because he had yet to remove the cloak, but Filch clearly knew where he was.

"Can you see me?" he asked.

"No, idiot, but where else could you be?"

Harry immediately took off his cloak. As Snape looked at Harry disappointedly, Harry gave him a shameful smile. Snape tapped the chains that keeping the door closed.

"Nice of you to turn up, Potter, although you've evidently decided that wearing the school robes would detract from your appearance."

Harry grimaced. Snape was being too harsh, but Harry decided to keep his opinion to himself.

"There's no need to wait, Nymphadora. Mr Potter is quite safe in my hands."

"Sorry to bother you, sir" said Harry politely.

Snape gave Harry a suspicious look. Harry wondered what was in his mind right now. Snape tried to probe Harry's mind with his Legilimency. Harry took a deep breath and deflected the attack easily. Snape smiled half-heartedly.

"I meant Hagrid to get the message," said Tonks with a frown.

"Is that so? Then why did Mr Filch get it?" said Snape.

"Oh, that oaf was late to the feast, so I took it," said Filch.

While he offended by Filch's rude language toward Hagrid, Harry for a moment wondered if he had actually learnt some magic from Kwikspell.

Tonks seemed uncomfortable that Filch had intercepted her Patronus.

Snape led Harry inside as Tonks left. Filch simply walked ahead with his lantern.

"Professor, are you teaching defense this year?" asked Harry cautiously.

"I am, in a way," said Snape, "May I inquire who did that to your nose?"

Harry felt slightly ashamed. "I was eavesdropping on Malfoy. He found out, used the full-body bind on me, broke my nose and finally covered me with my own invisibility cloak."

"Uh… and how did Nymphadora know to you saved you?"

"Hermione told her that I had been missing."

"I see," Snape whispered, looking cautiously at Filch, who was marching ahead. "You should be careful, Miss Lestrange left the train after Mr Malfoy. Why didn't she look for you herself?"

Harry couldn't answer his question. Why indeed? Had she not told Tonks, he would be on the train now, that was true. Why Hermione hadn't come for him herself?

Filch opened the great oaken doors with little effort. In the Entrance Hall stood Hermione with a calm and confident smile. Something about her was different.

"Miss Lestrange, why are you wearing the Slytherin uniform?" asked Snape in bewilderment.

Only then Harry realised that Hermione's robes were the wrong sort. They were Slytherin robes and she had a green and silver tie as well.

"A little request from my besty, Pansy," said Hermione joylessly.

"To join the Slytherins?" exclaimed Filch.

"Oh, no. I just have to wear this for one night. I accepted because she had done me a great favour."

Snape didn't say anything. He simply coughed theatrically and stepped to the door designated for instructors only.

Filch walked away as well, but not before smirking at Hermione and saying, "That tie looks so good on you, Lestrange."

"Come here you 007! What have you done to yourself?" she berated Harry.

She aimed her wand at face. Suddenly, Harry felt the dry blood go away.

"What was that spell?"

"Tergeo,"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the Great Hall. Two seats next to Ron were empty. They sat comfortably next to him.

To Harry's surprise Hermione's Slytherin attire received more attention than the fact that Harry Potter was late again.

Harry looked at the High Table. The sitting arrangements had changed apparently because Snape was sitting next to Dumbledore. In the place of DADA instructor sat a man with a muggle suit and very ordinary short haircut. In Snape's former seat sat Professor Slughorn.

"What's he doing here?" Hermione asked looking at the new defense teacher.

"You know him?" Asked Ron.

"Yeah, that's Jim Moriarty the head of the Department of Mysteries." Hermione said.

"What?" snorted Harry.

"Doesn't look like much." Ron frowned as he said.

"Appearances can be deceiving you, big brother," said Ginny. "You are a brilliant chess player and most people you the IQ of a garden gnome.

Harry smiled nervously as Hermione laughed brightly. They had tried to pretend that nothing had happened between Ginny and Hermione, and Ginny had played along.

"Where did you meet him?" she asked Hermione.

"He was in Dumbledore's office last year when I went to ask his permission to stay with Harry." Hermione responded. "He asked a few questions. He was, to be honest, a bit weird."

"We've got a real villain as DADA instructor this year." Harry who was constantly looking at Malfoy said.

"Harry stop glaring at Malfoy." Hermione warned Harry.

"He broke my nose." protested Harry.

"I know, Harry, but you have to stop obsessing over him."

"Come on, Hermione, you know he's up to something." said Ron, "We should keep an eye on him."

"I really doubt he would do anything here and now." Hermione reasoned. "Wait until he actually behaves strangely."

"Well, Malfoy _is_ really quiet." said Ginny. "That's not like him. I mean he's a nasty piece of work but he always socialises. He seems reclusive today."

"Seriously? You're siding with Harry on this." asked Hermione.

"Look, all I'm saying is that his behavior has changed." Ginny explained. "It's gotta mean something."

At that moment Dumbledore stood up to start the feast. Harry and Ron were too hungry to argue any further. Hermione was safe for now.

After they finished eating, the remaining desert vanished and Dumbledore stood up once more.

"Again we're here. As you've probably noticed Hogwarts will be patrolled by aurors. Please cooperate with aurors Dawlish, Tonks, Savage and Proudfoot." Dumbledore said calmly. "Considering the delicate situation we're in, unity is the most important issue today. As you all know Lord Voldemort and his followers are back and are rapidly gaining power. We must ensure your safety and we have strengthened our magical fortifications. Yet careless acts can occur at time, so we will be guarding against such actions scrupulously. I must encourage you all to pay attention to your surroundings and keep an eye for any probable threat. Please inform the staff members immediately if you notice anything." he paused momentarily and then he continued, "We have made some changes in our curriculum. This year we have a new staff member: Professor Moriarty, who has graciously accepted to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts to our sixth and seventh years. Professor Snape will be taking care of those below sixth-year. Professor Snape will also be taking Alchemy students from sixth and seventh years therefore we brought professor Slughorn back from his retirement to teach Potions once more. Professor Moriarty has asked me to inform you that he will be teaching Occlumency to any willing and capable student who wishes to learn, as you all are hopefully aware, all members of Voldemort's inner circle are capable of Legilimency. We think it's necessary to provide extra protection for our students."

Many didn't know what Occlumency and Legilimency were so they just stared at Dumbledore.

"You'll find out what those terms are tomorrow on the briefing that we've scheduled for you." Moriarty yelled, "See yah."

"He's an odd man." They heard Neville say.

"With that I suppose I think we've had enough talk so please follow your Prefects to bed. Have a good night. Pip pip." Dumbledore concluded. Hundreds of students left their seats to go rest in their dormitories. Ron and Hermione stayed with Harry to get details from him. Harry explained what he had heard in the cabin. Hermione seemed a bit worried and Ron had become interested in what he had said.

Harry just knew that he wouldn't be sleeping well that night.

"What is mind?" asked professor Moriarty as he was looking at a little skull in his palm, He had barely looked up at the students. Nobody answered.

"Hoo hoo? I thought somebody ought to know here." He smiled, "Why don't you tell us, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco fidgeted in his place. He had no intention of participating in this nutjob's class, "It's where your thoughts are assembled." Draco responded curtly.

"It's not exactly a where, but a what." said Moriarty, looking at Draco curiously. "Mr Potter give me the correct answer before I lose all hope in you guys."

"It's what organises the information." Harry suggested.

"A better explanation than Mr. Malfoy's, at least." Moriarty said as he walked in the circle of the students.

"Mind is a structure built over time. Initially it's non existent, but upon gaining your sensory inputs you start forming a mind. Your mind is how you deal with problems in your brain, whether they're logical or emotional. Your brain deciphers the sensory input and your mind tries to make sense of that. The more you develop your mind the easier things become. That, of course, means that you become aware of more complex things woven in our universe. When you look at the sun you assume it's going around Earth, but once you grow up you realise the opposite is true yet your perception deceives you. Therefore if someone can access our sensory input they can affect our mind." He explained. "Our mind depends on our sensory inputs. Legilimency disturbs the input. A Legilimens attaches his magic to your sensory input to either access data or put additional data. Legilimency can induce fear or false sense of security. It can induce trust amongst enemies and distrust amongst friends. It can inspire people to things they wouldn't normally do." He glanced at Hermione briefly and she felt a slight thrust against her mental shields. Her breathing quickened as she realised that he knew about Umbridge.

"Occlumency is the defense mechanism our brain develops over time against this potentially nasty piece of magic. Long exposure to Legilimency helps your mind realise it's been attacked and block the induder. However, it must recognise the attack in the first place." he explained and looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, can you name a _practitioner_ Legilimens?"

"Voldemort is quite famous for that, sir." she said politely.

"Ah yes. I meant someone who had _learnt _it, someone who had acquired it through practice. Voldemort is a _natural_. He was born with the capability of mental manipulation." Moriarty expanded his question.

"Professor Snape has learnt the art." said Harry without permission, but Moriarty didn't rebuke him.

"That's a very good example, Harry." He said coyly. "Using Legilimency is not illegal unlike unforgivables or even some more moderate spell and it will never be because a Legilimens is usually smart enough to use it only for acquiring information and if they do use it for other purposes it's very likely that no one will ever find out."

"Bullshit! You found out." said Hermione in her mind.

Moriarty smiled knowingly at her.

"Who can name a _practitioner_ Occlumens?" he said looking at Harry intensely. Harry immediately knew what the correct answer was.

"Also professor Snape." he responded.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." said Moriarty as he looked away. "Those who _learn_ Occlumency experience Legilimency first hand. Therefore they have a better grasp at the art when they decide to learn that we well. However, not every mind is suited to learn Legilimency so there are many who have a basic grasp of Occlumency while they can do no Legilimency."

He looked at his skull in his palm again before asking the next question.

"Who can name a _natural _Occlumens?" He asked.

No one could answer him. They all stared at him.

"I won't blame you for not knowing or not telling." he said. "Let me name a few _naturals._ For a natural Legilimens; I have already mentioned Voldemort. Add Lucinda Malfoy and Augustus Rookwood. I'll invite Lucinda to teach you a thing or two. For natural Occlumens; I know of Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius Black. There are of course some who play for both teams like Miss Lestrange and I."

Hermione flushed not because she was revealed as a natural Legilimens and Occlumens. She was irritated by his hopefully unintentional pun at her sexual orientation. Ginny was smiling madly at her.

People looked anxiously at her. They hadn't known she could read their minds. Hermione hoped that he wouldn't go into details; how different Legilimency and Occlumency were in their _natural_ state.

"I'll schedule four sessions every week all held in the afternoon. Feel free to join us if you're interested. Not everyone will be admitted though. Alright, class dismissed." Moriarty finished his introduction to mind arts.

"I'm definitely going to his sessions." said Ron. "He seems to know a lot about these things."

"I thought you didn't want anyone prey into your mind." Hermione said.

"I don't want Snape in my head. I don't mind Moriarty." Ronald said.

"Really, you don't mind someone called _Professor_ _Moriarty_ in your head?" Harry asked amusedly. Hermione laughed.

"Harry, I don't think Ron has read any of Arthur Conan Doyle's works." said Hermione.

"I mean he'd really be fit for the part." said Harry. "He's got the right accent."

"Harry, Moriarty _is_ an Irish name." Hermione pointed out. "However, I didn't know it was a name of magical ancestry as well."

They went to McGonagall's office were she was supposed to give them their their time table and tell them in which N.E.W.T. courses they could participate. McGonagall started with Hermione.

"It's really rare to have a student who is the best performer in seven subjects. I'm very proud of your transfiguration results dear." The old animagus said. Hermione would you be with taking Herbology, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Defense Against Dark Art, Transfiguration and Charms?"

Hermione immediately agreed.

"Okay, here comes the hard choice. Professor Snape is taking those with at least two Outstanding O.W.L.s - or one in Potions if you got it- into his Alchemy course. Can you handle it? You could drop Herbology if you wish, but I wouldn't suggest dropping Ancient Runes or Arithmancy as they are very useful when it comes to Alchemy."

Hermione thought about her options a bit. Alchemy was something she'd always wanted to study, but dropping Herbology was a bit risky since it was quite important for Potions.

"I think I'll just add Alchemy to my schedule." Hermione decided.

"All right. Unlike O.W.L.s subjects you can drop at anytime you want. Now participating in Alchemy is mandatory, but you can drop it after three months. I suppose you're making a reasonable decision." McGonagall's agreed. "Ancient Runes starts in ten minutes, don't be late, Hermione."

Harry took Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms as well as Herbology and Transfiguration.

"Potter, Professor Snape wants you in his Alchemy course. Are you up to it?" The Head of his House asked.

"I think I'll manage." Harry said confidently.

"Good, you have a good grasp at Transfiguration you'll be fine."

He waited for Ron and Neville to get their N.E.W.T. courses set up. He didn't have many N.E.W.T.s to work on as most professors demanded 'Exceeds Expectations' or 'Outstanding' O.W.L.s.

Harry and Ron went to their common room where Katie Bell the new Gryffindor Captain told him about the trials which she had planned for next week. It was a relief that Harry had not made Captain.

An hour later Harry and Ron made their way to Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Before entering the class, Harry suddenly stopped while Ron went through the doorway. With a pang Ron's hair turned blue. Harry looked around and saw a very small innocent looking hex bag on the ground. He shot a simple incendio at the hex bag and it turned into ashes. Although the hex bag was destroyed, Ron's hair remained blue.

"Ten points for noticing the hex box. You'll lose five because you failed to warn your classmate." said Moriarty behind the desk without looking up.

Harry and Ron sat on the only remaining seats next to Hermione.

Moriarty stood up and rubbed his hands together. His class was empty. There was nothing there that would give them a hint about what he was about to teach them.

"What are -" he paused momentarily to savor their awaiting faces. "-the Dark Arts?"

Harry could swear the little skull on the desk moved slightly. He waited patiently for them to think about it.

"Any type of magic that harms?" Offered Ron.

"Yes. Dark magic is at times accompanied by harm. It's not always physical though." Moriarty agreed. "Dark magic is sacrificial magic. When you sacrifice 'A' to achieve 'B' you've essentially done dark magic. Not all Dark Arts are bad and not all dangerous spells Dark. Healing spells are dark magic at times. On the other hand, one of the most dangerous spells in the history of magic is not Dark Arts at all. Yes Fiendfyre is not Dark magic while it's quite destructive. It's classified under Emotion magic like Patronus as it requires a certain state of mind. You might think that's also true for Unforgivables too but don't be fooled. While they require you to truly want to do them they like opioids are addictive. They provide pleasure at the expense of the victim. We don't ban spells because they are Dark. We ban them because they are dangerous or might be dangerous if they are done by inexperienced casters." He walked toward Ron and fixed his blue hair with a lazy wand movement.

"Tell me Mr. Weasley is a colour changing spell considered Dark?" He asked.

"No, sir." Ron responded.

"Yet Mr. Potter destroyed my hex bag. Why did you do that Mr. Potter?" Moriarty asked Harry.

"I didn't want to have blue hair." Harry said.

"You defended yourself from unwanted consequences." Moriarty explained. "There's a misconception in the minds of many wizards, including your Alchemy teacher professor Snape. They consider Dark magic to be many, varied, ever-changing and eternal. They assume it's a many-headed monster that sprouts a new Head once you cut its head. They are not describing Dark magic. They are describing human mind to you. Humans are innovators. They have different styles and ideas and therefore when they decide to cause harm different measures are required."

Moriarty pointed his wand at the ceiling and everyone saw a faint green light emit from it. Next to Moriarty a body appeared. It was scrawny and unsightly and had an awful odor. Harry instantly noticed that it wasn't breathing. To his horror, he realised that Moriarty had brought an Inferi into their class. Apparently, Pansy Parkinson had noticed too, since she started whimpering.

"A few of you have already figured out what this _precious_ is." Moriarty clapped and said.

"It's an Inferius." Harry said with a hitch.

"Ah let's see if you know something really useful about inferi." Their instructor said and a second later the Inferious attacked Harry.

Hermione drew her wand so fast that Harry was more surprised about her speed than the approaching inferius. "_Incendio_." Hermione cast loudly. The fire hit its target and the Inferious to her amazement disappeared and then reappeared next to Moriarty where it had initially been.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor for swift reaction and five points for using something that actually works on the Inferi." He said calmly. "This is just a representation of an Inferius. The real Inferi are never made individually. They are always operated as a group in large numbers. They are not magical beings rather very complex hex bags like the one Mr. Potter destroyed. They're programmed for finding humans in order to make more of inferi. In the process of making these babies Dark wizards must sacrifice a living being to bind the spell to the Inferious. Seeing a bunch of rotting bunnies is usually not a good sign. Although the said wizard usually leaves no marks there are some exceptions." He forced the image move slowly among students. It smelled even worse when it was nearer. Students realised that it was a female.

"Human corpse is dead and it's brain barely functions. Necromancers use this _husk_ as a mere vessel to animate their magic. The enchantment gives Inferi a form of magical awareness. They can detect heat and light to avoid them since they can easily interfere with the spell. It also gives them a limited sensory power to feel movement. Although they are usually programmed to attack anything that moves, they can be modified to attack specific targets as well. Most Inferi attack humans and are programmed to infect them in order to enlarge the army of undead."

He looked to his skull on the desk and then he looked at Draco.

"What's the difference between a ghost and an Inferius, Mr. Malfoy?"

"The Inferius is a corpse that has been reanimated by a Dark wizard's spells. It is not alive, it is merely used like a puppet to do the wizard's bidding. A ghost is the imprint of a departed soul left upon the earth." Draco said. His face looked even paler under that dim green light.

"Yes, but the greatest difference is that as ghost is conscious of its actions. Inferius simply acts based on magical impulses and stimulants, and yes it's more tangible than a ghost." Moriarty completed Draco's explanation with a dull face.

He let the Inferious disappear by passing his wand through it. Instead appeared a woman who was screaming painfully and twitching on the ground. The woman stopped screaming and started sobbing.

"Now this one is really interesting." Moriarty spoke as if he was talking about the weather. "What is she suffering from, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Cruciatus Curse." Draco, who looked like he was about to faint, responded quickly.

"Precisely. Mr Longbottom, how do you defend yourself against the Curse?" he asked Neville.

Neville just stared at him. He was frozen.

"Professor, Neville has had a bad experience with this spell, if you let me-" Hermione said.

"How ironic that _you_ would say that, Miss Lestrange." Moriarty said cooly.

"There is no way, sir." Neville finally said. "The curse is famous for its capability to penetrate any shield. It can't be deflected."

"Well done, Longbottom." Moriarty smiled at him. "Come here."

It felt surreal. Neville and their instructor were standing in front of each other.

"Do you know the incantation?" he asked Neville.

"Yes sir." Neville said bravely.

"Then cast it on me. I'm one of the rare individuals who can give you permission to cast it aside from the Head of MRD." He paused as he saw Neville's reluctance.

"Sir, I don't think he could cast it on you-" said Draco trying to save Neville.

"We have already covered unforgivables, sir." Harry protested.

"I am aware." Moriarty answered with a dangerously low tone.

Everyone kept their mouths shut. The lighting around him changed and his features changed to someone they knew very well.

"Will you escape again?" said Bellatrix Lestrange taunting Neville.

"No! _**Crucio**_." But before the spell could hit her she waved her wand lazily and the desk flew between them. The spell shattered the desk and Moriarty was back.

"Listen carefully." Moriarty said. "Every spell in the world _can be stopped_. Do not resign when an unforgivable flies toward you. Losing yourself means losing you life."

He looked at Neville calmly. "You better not lose your temper when you're facing the real deal. You children did well last time, but there is no guarantee next time you will get lucky again."

"I want two essays. One describing how is an Inferius made and how it can be neutered in one hundred lines at least. The other on how unforgivables work and how they can be avoided in seventy lines at least. Use what you've seen here as well. Word by word copying is not acceptable." He told and ended the class by changing the lighting back to normal.

**A/N: Wow! I think this is the longest chapter I've posted so far.**

**If you need to picture Professor Moriarty, just take a look at Andrew Scott.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Insignificant piece**

On the first weekend Hermione noticed that she felt generally happier this year. They finally had a proper Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Umbridge was gone.

Neville seemed happier too, albeit for different reasons; His spell working had improved dramatically.

"Neville, did you get a new wand?" asked Hermione upon seeing improvement in his work at Transfiguration.

"Yeah, my father's broke at the Ministry. I think it happened when I fell, trying to stop you guys." he answered.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Harry.

"It wasn't completely broken, so I just used a tape to hold it still. Grandma saw it and she became upset that it was damaged, but a broken wand is apparently too dangerous to keep on your person." Neville sighed, "It was my dad's, so I was expecting her to get really angry, but she was cool with it. It _is_ usually better to face your fears instead of running away, as our new DADA instructor says."

"Neville, what Moriarty did-" said Hermione.

"Ah Hermione, what _professor_ Moriarty did," said Neville, correcting Hermione. "Was to teach me something important. I cannot live in fear Hermione. I _have_ _to_ confront my fears or I'll die."

"Okay, that was too harsh, Neville." said Ron distractedly. Apparently he was trying to add two more lines to his Charms essay. Harry was wondering if he had managed to add even a word. "I mean die!?"

"No, it's not." Neville disagreed, "Look, I loved how Lupin taught us, but for the first time in our life, someone is teaching us fight properly. He might be harsh with his students, but he's teaching them what Dark magic is, and how they can truly fight it. We were always looking for ways to confront something we didn't know much about. He's teaching us how to understand it to protect ourselves."

"He's essentially teaching Dark Magic. I mean look at my paper. I have explained in detail how to make an Inferius." said Harry darkly. "We usually don't write papers like that."

"I've actually categorised the different types of Inferi." said Hermione. "If you consider the way they're made."

"Don't change the subject, love." he continued, "I mean this is potentially dangerous."

"I agree." said Ron.

"On what, Mr Weasley?" inquired McGonagall behind him.

"Nothing, professor." said Ron faintly. He immediately hid his incomplete essay under the desk.

"Good. Mr Potter, Hermione, a moment please." she guided them to a less crowded area. "Professor Moriarty is having his first Occlumency session today at six. He's asked for you two to be his assistant. Would you agree to help him?"

They looked at each other briefly before Hermione answered, "Of course, we do, professor."

"Except, then I'll take you to Professor Dumbledore after the class."

When the class was over, McGonagall guided them to Dumbledore's office without any further explanation. Harry and Hermione entered his circular office after McGonagall.

Dumbledore wasn't alone. On a comfortable pink sofa sat Lucinda Malfoy and their DADA professor. Lucinda and Moriarty were staring at each other intensely. Dumbledore was busy with a very odd tool which looked like a tiny cube. He was so frustrated with it that he didn't even notice them enter.

"Uhm, Professor Dumbledore?" McGonagall called him.

"Not now." said Dumbledore with a low voice.

"**Just wait a bit until we're finished**." They heard Lucinda's voice, but she hadn't moved at all.

"You're one cruel bastard, James," said Lucinda with a coy smile as she broke eye contact.

"You're even more cruel to call me James." said Moriarty.

"I didn't know you could do that, Lucinda." said McGonagall apprehensively.

"Sorry to scare you out, Minerva." apologised Lucinda. "Our Legilimency is a power of different colour."

"You'd asked for Harry and Hermione, Professor Moriarty."

"Ah yes, you should come and take a seat."

He gestured toward an empty place and three chairs. popped into existence. "We'll discuss everything here since it's the safest place from snooping."

"Surely you're jesting, _professor_," said Lucinda. "Just take a look at those guys." She pointed at the paintings on the wall.

"They're napping and they don't report anything to the outside world," said Moriarty as he took a lemon drop from Dumbledore's desk. "Now, I hear you're getting married. To a natural Occlumens, of course."

"It has nothing to do with that."

Lucinda stared at his eyes. He smiled wickedly and nodded.

"That's not appropriate, Lucinda. What if Black found out." he teased.

"Oh, he suggested that you might want to see it." she said innocently.

"Such a dishonorable man, he is." he smiled and faced Harry and Hermione. "I believe you two are going to help us teach. Do you have any idea what we want you for?"

"We don't have time for your twenty-questions, Jim. Let's get to the point." said Lucinda, "We need Hermione to use her Legilimency with us. There are many people in the class, so we have to find those who have to potential and weed out those who can't do it. Harry will be the decoy who will pretend to do Legilimency. Harry, you will be trying to do it. It can be a good start since we plan to actually teach it to you. We'd like to see who can detect the best. Those will be the people we can work with."

"Remember not to penetrate to subtly. We want them to notice." said Moriarty. "Just be careful not to harm them, Miss Lestrange."

"You obviously have zero confidence in Hermione." Lucinda accused him.

"So untrue," he responded swiftly. "You know how trusting I am."

It seemed that Lucinda and Moriarty shared history. Hermione and Harry decided to ask Lucinda about that later.

"Jim, can't you reconsider? I wouldn't mind this generation hating me, but I really don't want them to hate Hermione, too." Lucinda said.

"Lucinda, practice brings control and discipline. Don't you trust your mentor who taught you how to control your powers?" Moriarty argued.

"Look, I appreciate your wisdom. I learnt this the hard way-" Lucinda tried to say, but she was cut off by an intentionally loud cough

"A natural should always _learn_." said Moriarty firmly. For a moment his eye became very serious and there was a really scary glint in them. Lucinda remained quiet.

Hermione tried to make sense of the situation. Moriarty seemed to be the same age as Lucinda, how could he have taught _her?_

"Lucinda, I believe we should trust Professor Moriarty on this matter." said Dumbledore. He had finally put the odd cube aside.

"You would say that, Dumbledore." Lucinda said. "After all, your proficient in Legilimency is a courtesy of Jim."

"Sorry for interrupting," Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking Moriarty, "But how old are you, sir?"

"The answer is: _enough_, Miss Lestrange. That much I can tell you."

"Are you a vampire?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore and Lucinda burst into laughter.

"That's what I'd expect from James Potter's son." Moriarty responded, "No, I'm not a Vampire. My longevity is the result of an incident I'd rather not talk about."

Dumbledore looked at them with a warning glare. He immediately changed the subject.

"Harry, I know that you're busy this year, but I'd like to make a request." he said, "Last year you started a defense club. Miss Lestrange helped you to maintain the club after my departure. I'd like you to hold the club once again this year."

"Ah that reminds me." said Moriarty cheerfully, "Dolores says "hi," Miss Lestrange. She's very upset that she cannot see you anymore. You've left quite a large impact on her."

"I miss Madam Umbridge too." said Hermione in the most ingenious way possible.

"You almost tempted me to make a proposition to the Wizengamot regarding Legilimency." said Moriarty seriously. "I would have done so, if Dumbledore hadn't agreed with our little Occlumency sessions here."

"So this is what it's all about!" exclaimed Harry, "You're not worried about Voldemort's inner circle. You're just-"

"Harry!" bellowed Dumbledore and Lucinda.

"You know what, Mr. Potter. That's right. I'm worried that Legilimency is becoming the new _Imperius curse._" said Moriarty harshly. "I can't have people puppeteering our society with their minds. You would be either ignorant or misguided to get angry at me for that."

"I am ignorant, yes! Like the time I actually believed that you guys didn't know Death Eaters want to infiltrate the Department of Mysteries?"

"Precisely, you decided to come and almost destroyed a carefully planned scheme." said Moriarty angrily. "For which _I am_ sorry. It was my responsibility to make sure children wouldn't get involved. All I'm trying to do, is keeping children safer."

"If that's the case, why have me in your class probe people's minds?" asked Hermione calmly. Her natural Occlumency had kicked in and killed all the emotions. Moriarty looked her in the eyes and something clicked inside her. Her rage exploded and everything in the room started to rattle, the exception being the odd cube on Dumbledore's desk.

"What have you done?" Lucind asked him.

"Turned off the damn switch." he snarled.

Hermione could feel the danger; she could not control her emotional distress, and she was about to harm everyone. She tried to breath and calm herself down. The rattling stopped.

"You are an arse, professor." she said once she calmed down.

"I know dear." he said with a brought smile. "Lucinda has told me many times."

"Why would you do that?" asked Lucinda incredulously. "Do you know how ridiculously dangerous that was?"

"I know. Constant reliance on natural Occlumency is even more dangerous, my dear Lucinda." he said, "Miss Lestrange, I want you to teach students a way to protect themselves against the likes of yourself, Lucinda and me. We three here, all have good intentions, I hope. Others, I'm afraid, are not so careful or well-meaning. Even those who do could be changed; I have taught many people Legilimency and Occlumency ,so they could one day stand against me if I stray from my path. I've fought evil beyond your imagination, Miss Lestrange. Voldemort is only a low rank Dark Lord."

"What do you really want?" asked Harry. "There is no way you're here just for Hermione."

"Well, I guess you'll have to see, Mr Potter. You'll know very soon."

He stood up and dusted his shoulder. "Now, I will be going back to my office. See you three in half an hour." he said and left the office.

Harry didn't get any calmer after he left Dumbledore's office.

"That man is an evil prick." he said loudly.

"I'm sorry, guys." said Lucinda, "He could have totally omitted the part that - well you know."

"Lucinda, I've got no idea how to feel about him." said Hermione, "He's so uncaring and cruel yet I cannot hate him for what he does."

"That my dear is because he's lived for at least a couple of centuries. Living that long isn't nearly as nice as you might think it is." Dumbledore explained, " He's been through a lot and he actually tries to do the right thing. Arthur Conan Doyle used to say. '_We're the most fortunate, for the perfect villain is the ultimate hero_.' "

"Okay, that's not funny." said Harry. "Are you saying that Professor Moriarty's character was based on _James Moriarty_, who is currently teaching defense?" he asked as if he couldn't believe Headmaster's words.

"Wait a minute. You knew Canon Doyle, professor?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. He was in his fifties and I was barely eighteen. It was Professor Moriarty who introduced me to Doyle and asked him to educate me in anatomy. We secretly spent some time with him in Paris where I also met Nicolas Flamel and Erik Weiss."

"Eric Weiss, you mean Harry Houdini?" Harry's eyes were about to pop out.

"Yes, Weiss was also a friend of Moriarty. He visited Doyle in Paris and offered me a job in his crew." Dumbledore said as he laughed at the absurdity of the idea. "Weiss was a talented wizard in business of discrediting false magicians. It was a part of MACUSA's elaborate plan to debunk magical powers and the existence of magic publicly. _Houdini_ was probably their best shot, and it was somehow effective. Of course, no matter what we do some Muggles will always believe in magic."

Harry looked at him with admiration. "Professor, you're a legend."

"Harry, contrary to popular belief that I am the greatest wizard of our time, I'm simply an overachiever." He responded, "Nicolas and Weiss on the other hand were true geniuses. I would deem _them_ worthy of the title legend."

"We don't have much time, Albus." Lucinda warned.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and nodded. "We'll be quick then." he said as he put the odd gray cube in front of Harry. "They must know."

Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled kindly. "Harry, can you guess what this is?"

"No, sir." Harry answered. It was a small cube, twice the size of a walnut.

"What about you, Miss Lestrange?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.

"No, I can't either, sir." Hermione responded.

"Sir, is this the thing you and professor Slughorn brought to headquarters?" Harry asked.

"Ah, you are perceptive indeed. Harry, this is a Dark Detector. I was very lucky Horace had one of these in his stash. They're quite rare."

Harry was surprised because this cube had no similarity to Moody's Dark Detector.

"Modem models are more like aggression detectors than Dark Detectors." Lucinda explained, "Not many know this, but Dark Magic is different than aggressive magic -"

"We know." Harry and Hermione said remembering Moriarty's class. Lucinda and Dumbledore seemed pleased.

"We're going to use this to find other Horcruxes." said Dumbledore, "Horcruxes are significantly dark since a portion of soul is sacrificed in the process of its creation. This Dark Detector will be tuned to Voldemort's previous Horcruxes to find the location of the others."

Harry reached the gray cube. The moment he touched the cube, it emitted an angry dark violet light.

"Why?" Lucinda asked Dumbledore.

"Harry's blood is very unique Lucinda. Lily sacrificed herself for Harry. His blood holds her sacrifice in itself." Dumbledore explained.

"Come on, Dumbledore. Many people died before their children were killed. How come Harry is the only one who survived."

Dumbledore didn't have an answer but Harry did.

"Because Voldemort told her to stand aside." Harry said bitterly. "Voldemort wanted me only. He was not interested in my mother's death. He likes talented people so he tried to spare her."

"Evans chose to die?" asked an amazed Lucinda.

"How do you know?" she asked him.

"When Sirius broke out of Azkaban, Fudge sent dementors to protect Hogwarts. They didn't do much protecting, since Sirius did get us eventually." He explained. "When I saw them for the first time I heard a scream. Later on it became clearer and I remembered my mother's death. I did remember the Green flash of the killing curse before but I had no idea what it was."

"What an amazing memory retention." whispered Lucinda, "It's as if…"

Lucinda seemed to be extremely upset. Dumbledore was troubled too. Harry could see each was upset for different reasons. Hermione suddenly disturbed Harry's thoughts by hugging him and kissing his cheek.

"Sorry, professor." said Hermione remembering that they weren't alone.

"Never be ashamed of love, Miss Lestrange. It's what makes us human." Dumbledore said kindly. "Lucinda and I could leave you alone if -"

"That wouldn't be necessary, Albus." Lucinda came to their rescue, "Since Harry cannot use the Dark Detector, I think Hermione can be of assistance."

"We believe a horcrux is hidden in Hogwarts." Headmaster explained, "The cube confirmed my suspicions a week ago when I brought it here. If it's in proximity of a horcrux it will vibrate and shine."

"Hold on." Harry said. "Did you just say that it will shine when it's close to a horcrux?"

"Harry!" Dumbledore snapped at him. "Don't you dare-"

"Cutting to the chase, am I a horcrux?" Harry asked blatantly.

"Harry that's impossible!" cried Lucinda, "He just told you that was not why it shined."

"Technically." Dumbledore answered curtly and uncomfortably.

"**You manipulative bastard**." Lucinda yelled at Dumbledore, "You said Harry wasn't possessed."

"I did and he isn't." he said confidently.

"I don't know about you, but when there's a soul in something that originally didn't _**belong**_ to that thing we call it _possessed_." Lucinda said indignantly followed by a sarcastic smile.

"I'm aware of that fact. However, if we are talking about practical aspects of possession. The said soul must be in control of the host." Dumbledore responded in his defense. "At least that's what Jim Moriarty says."

"Ah I see. So you guys are basically saying 'Harry, isn't possessed because he hasn't attempted homicide _or_ suicide, _yet_.' " Lucinda laughed hysterically.

"I assure you that the spirit within Harry isn't a soul. It is, in simple words, an insignificant piece of a maimed soul, cut off by the killing curse rebounded that night and which crept into the nearest living host." Dumbledore told her calmly, "Such a tiny fraction would never act like a real soul. The Dark Detector didn't vibrate as you noticed. Trust me. It's harmless, but bearing it isn't easy."

"Professor, do I have to die?" Harry asked unceremoniously.

"**No**!"

"That's a very morbid sense of humor you have."

"Not yet." Were the answers he heard.

Harry looked at Dumbledore's sad face. He seemed genuinely upset.

"So how do we do it?" Harry asked. "I kill him and then blow my head of to finish the job?" Harry said with a straight face.

"I'm afraid you're right, dear. Harry does have a morbid sense of humor." said Dumbledore, "Chocolate?"

Harry took what appeared to be an ordinary Mars bar. It tasted much better than he had expected.

"What does this mean now?" he said.

"I didn't mean for you to find out until we were close to the end." said Dumbledore, "But I was wrong earlier about not telling you about the prophecy. I should have told you the very next day you saved the Philosopher's Stone. When Moriarty realised that I hadn't told you-"

"Hold on!" said Lucinda.

"Not now, dear. Harry, the only way you can survive is to let Voldemort kill you himself. At the end, once all of his horcruxes are gone, you must let him and only him kill you."

"Why?" asked Hermione. "I'm sorry but I don't understand. What's so different about him."

"His blood." said Lucinda with a hopeful face. "He foolishly took Harry's blood. He won't be able to harm him directly. If he tries to kill him, the curse will destroy the bond and Harry will live."

"Lucinda, I don't mind -" said Harry but Hermione's furious eyes stopped him.

"I do mind, Harry James Potter." she said angrily. "You will not throw your life away."

"Yes, ma'am!" Harry squeaked.

"We don't have much time, Albus. It's almost five." Lucinda warned.

"We're almost finished. All Hermione needs to do is take this cube with herself." He gave Hermione the cube. "Don't let other people see it."

Hermione nodded and disillusioned the cube. Lucinda and Dumbledore saw the cube vanish. Lucinda was so surprised that she reached for the cube and felt its cold metal surface.

"That's incredible, Hermione. When did you learn that?" Lucinda asked.

"Over summer." she replied. Her jaw was too stiff.

Lucinda immediately understood what she meant. Either Voldemort or Bellatrix had taught her. She smiled at Hermione who put the cube in her pocket. The pocket was probably charmed too, because there was no visible bulge.

"Feather-light Charm and Extension Charm." Hermione answered her unasked question.

"That's N.E.W.T level my dear girl. You're, of course, aware of that." said Dumbledore, "I must admit I'd never seen someone disillusion an object like that."

Harry was about to tell Dumbledore that Hermione once had done that to herself but Hermione pressed his palm with her fingers.

"You two go. I'll be right behind you." said Lucinda, "We have to talk about Order stuff."

Harry and Hermione left the room reluctantly. Hermione gave Dumbledore one last look and she knew that Dumbledore was not looking forward to his conversation with Lucinda.


	25. Chapter 25

**Defense Against Mental Intrusion**

Lucinda stared at Dumbledore for a minute or two. The old man was refusing to look into her eyes.

"You said the Philosopher's Stone was here."

"Yes I did. It was here." said Dumbledore as he kept his eyes on his Deluminator.

"Albus, I know what that thing is." Lucinda said.

Dumbledore's head moved so quickly that has Lucinda heard his bones crack. He looked at her in disbelief.

"I've met Nicolas Flamel and Perenelle. She's a lovely woman. I cannot stop envying her as she has less wrinkles than I." Lucinda said. "Moriarty took me to Paris in 1978. He took me to Flamels to meet his friends Arthur Conan Doyle and Erik Weiss who were supposed to be dead. They explained to me what the stone actually was and why it should be destroyed. Doyle and Weiss had worked nearly five decades on it but that was nothing compared to how much time Flamel had spent on it. He told me all about it."

"You cannot tell Harry." Dumbledore warned.

"Yes, yes, one evil force at a time." she assured him. "I won't tell Harry, because it has nothing to do with him. You didn't bring the real stone then?"

"Of course not. I'm not that simple minded. That stone is too dangerous for this place." Dumbledore said.

"Good." Lucinda said and she stood up. "That's all I needed to know." She left Dumbledore who did nothing but staring at the Deluminator for fifteen minutes.

*P*

Harry and Hermione stood in the class next to a very excited Ronald Weasley as Moriarty began his intro.

"Your enemies are amongst you. Their intent is not to kill or harm but to find the information that is in your heads." Moriarty said to the fifty people who were standing in his empty class. "I'll reveal three of them. Lucinda Malfoy, Hermione Lestrange and I will be your enemies here, however we have allies between you. When you feel our intrusion, please press this doll in your pocket." He showed his own plush doll and fisted his hand around the doll, squeezing it hard.

"You will start with one hundred points." Lucinda said, "Every time you don't detect our intrusion in time you will lose one point. However, if you press your doll mistakenly you'll lose two points. Once you lose all your points you shall be eliminated by the red light that will expose you. The class has been expanded so we can walk freely. Do not avoid eye contact."

She walked to take a look at the students and he was surprised to see her nephew behind Pansy Parkinson. He seemed calm and collected. Lucinda did a shallow screening, but Draco managed to block her. He pushed his little doll. Hermione and Moriarty started to walk between students. Some weren't aware that the game had already started. Hermione was delighted when Neville managed to detect her. She moved from one student to other. Pansy didn't register her first attempt, but recognised her second attack. Draco's mind seemed impenetrable and he registered her intrusion the moment it happened. Hermione could easily break through his shields, but there was no need to do so. She moved to the next student and to her horror it was Ginny. She stared at the ginger head without attempting to use her power. Ginny showed no reaction but a faint smile. Hermione didn't want to attack, but she eventually did. Ginny's strong yet mature emotions washed over her. They hit her like an electric shock. Hermione immediately cut the connection off and moved. Ginny pushed her plush doll as she moved away.

Harry was doing a good job in imitating Legilimency. He managed to fool a few. Neville and Luna Lovegood were barely fooled, but he managed to fool Cho Chang five times. After an hour students started to lose all points and were eliminated one by one to the point there were only ten people in the class who were still in the game.

"I believe we have our future potential Occlumency experts," said Moriarty. "The next five months will be hell, children. Are you ready to go through hell?"

Although apprehension was visible in their eyes, none of the students said no.

"Potter, Malfoy, come forward." Moriarty said. The boys came to him and stood two yards away from him.

"You two barely lost any points, because you're both _practitioner_ Occlumentes. We will help you learn Legilimency. Please explain what learning Occlumency pertains."

They turned around to face students.

"You will have no privacy." They both said at the same time. That irritated them both.

"It also means constant headaches every night." said Harry.

"You'll learn to hate your master." Draco said. "No one pushed hard today. When you're trying to learn, it's going to be different."

"You'll be pushed to your breaking point." Harry warned.

"Alright, that's enough." said Lucinda. "Don't freak them out, boys."

The boys looked at her as if she was crazy.

"_Naturals _never understand what _practitioners_ go through." Moriarty explained. "Occlumency is a natural state of mind for a _natural_ _Occlumens_. A natural Legilimens is even worse," he pointed at Lucinda, "as their mind naturally tunes itself to the mind of the intruder. Usually it's not a good idea to try Legilimency on a natural Legilimens. They will use it against you and you'll be even more vulnerable than someone who is being attacked by them. Ms Malfoy has no understanding, what lack of privacy means."

He stood leaned over a desk that appeared out of nowhere, "Messrs Malfoy and Potter will be instructed separately. Miss Lestrange and Ms Malfoy will be overseeing the girls. The boys will be trained by me. We'll all meet here every Tuesday at seven until the end of the year.

"Sir, we have our N.E.W.T.s this year." says Linda Hornby who was a seventh year student.

"Don't worry, Miss Hornby. You can stop whenever you feel our sessions are deterring you from your studies." Moriarty answered.

This was good news to John Willis and Edward Mckey who were in a similar situation.

"Aren't you worried for your O.W.L.s, Miss Weasley?" Lucinda asked Ginny.

"No, ma'am. I'm perfectly fine." she answered confidently.

"We're done for now. Go back to your dormitories. See you all next week. Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley and Miss Lestrange stay." Moriarty instructed them.

The trio knew the talk was going to be dreadful. Lucinda shut the door behind the students with a flick of her wand.

"I noticed something odd today." Moriarty said. "Miss Weasley what are you to Mr. Potter and Miss Lestrange?"

Ginny froze in her place. Hermione and Harry stared at her worriedly.

"I don't think it's your business, Jim." said Lucinda behind them.

"It's not. I do not wish to interfere in their relationship-" he said.

"There's no relationship." Hermione moaned.

"Don't be ridiculous, you silly girl." said another voice from nowhere. A moment later Severus Snape appeared in a corner holding an invisibility cloak. "Her feelings towards you are undeniable."

"Yes, I agree." said Ginny.

"Ginny!" Harry whispered.

"Potter, you are in the presence of three legilimentes, two of whom are naturals. Do not delude yourself." Snape snarled, "You children have, as Lily used to put it, a bad case of miscommunication."

"They're asking because Hermione is supposed to help Ginny with Occlumency. If Hermione loses control it might end up badly." Lucinda explained.

"Why are you here, Professor Snape?" asked Harry.

"Not all your opponents will be visible, Potter. We wanted to see if any of you could detect me." He responded. "Ms Malfoy was betting on Miss Lestrange. She suspected something was off once or twice but she never detected me."

"Occlumency is not just about emptying your mind." Moriarty explained. "It's also about sharpening it. You must become good at detecting threats, especially if they can't be seen."

"Now back to my unanswered question," he looked at Hermione. "I know that you don't feel the same for Miss Weasley. She's just a friend to you and you want to have a monogamous relationship with Mr Potter. I also know that deep down you're confused. All I need you to do is thinking about my question really well. The answer might take you some time. Surely it won't be a day or two. When you come up with an answer, I will allow you to participate in Miss Wesley's training. For now, however, you're banned from using Legilimency on her. You three can go back to your tower."

After the children left the grown ups sat around to talk.

"Hermione's denial has me worried." said Lucinda.

"Sexuality is a complex thing, Lucinda. I wouldn't say she's in _denial_ so easily. She likes girls, I can tell that much, but I don't think she has those feelings for Miss Weasley." said Moriarty.

"It's her muggle upbringing-" said Snape.

"No, first of all you're both Legilimentes but that doesn't mean you're also capable of understanding how complicated feelings are, also I'd like to inform you that her adoptive parents are very unbiased muggles. I've read her file. Both her parents are dentists and progressive. I don't think they have anything to do with this. Hermione fears that she might destroy her friendship with Ginny in a romantic relationship or even worse lose both Harry and Ginny in the process. Let's not speculate, alright? It's not homophobia, Lucinda! I think you have a big misconception about it,"

"Please get out of my head." said Lucinda politely.

"I'm really sorry, but no can do."

"That's abuse!"

"I thought you didn't mind having people in your head."

"I mind you."

Moriarty smiled and began playing with his little skull. Lucinda started at Moriarty for a few seconds before asking, "How's Draco, Severus? His mind was very disturbed."

"He's distracted and spends most of his time in solitude. He has only one thing on his mind. You already know what that is." Snape responded cooly.

"Even if the boy succeeds, Death Eaters must fail." said Moriarty, "We can't be careless."

"When Draco fails, I won't be able to spy the Dark Lord." said Snape.

"While that may be, I think you could get away with not helping Draco, I've got something in mind when it comes to your role." Moriarty disagreed. He picked up his little skull and gazed into it's empty sockets. "Try to gain his trust. We don't want him to do anything reckless."

"He trusts me the least," said Snape. "He thinks I intend to take his glory away from him."

"There is no glory in killing an old man like Dumbledore." said Lucinda.

"Hey!" Moriarty protested.

"You're not old. If you had aged properly, you'd have turned into a fossil by now." Lucinda defended herself.

"Killing Dumbledore is a Herculean trial. I doubt some _backup _would make any difference." Moriarty ignored Lucinda's response, "We could fake his death."

"I doubt Headmaster would comply." Snape said.

"Knowing him, I think Severus is right." Lucinda agreed. "I don't know how we could possibly convince him."

"Give me some time. I'll devise a plan." Moriarty assured them. He walked to his desk to pick something from it's drawer.

"Here you are, Severus. This is your Alchemy tutoring permit." He gave a piece of parchment to Snape.

He thanked Moriarty and snatched the parchment. He left without saying goodbye.

"He's troubled," said Lucinda. "He won't show it, but he's worried about Draco."

"Of course. He must tread carefully or the boy will fall into an endless pit." the man said as he rest his wand on the desk, "Have you got any problem, dear?"

"Why do you ask?" Lucinda asked.

"You are drinking again."

"I'm fine." she looked away.

"Nay. Take it slow. You're gonna kill that liver of yours."

"Worried that I'd kill myself with booze?" Lucinda smirked.

"No, dying is what people do. I simply don't wish you to destroy yourself. I don't want you to suffer. I also don't wish to lose such a useful asset."

Lucinda looked at his calm and collected eyes as he said the words with zero empathy. This was the man she loved and revered yet he only saw her as an asset, a tool which could be used at the appropriate moment.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure if you're truly the good guy." she said dejectedly.

"I'm not _good_ Lucinda, not in the sense that you define good." He stood up to go back to his private quarters.

"Wait. There's something else we have to talk about."

"Is that so?" Moriarty smiled as he sat back, "Then let us hear what you have to say."

"Dumbledore said that Harry once saved the Philosopher's Stone. He also told me if was fake."

"I see." He rubbed his fingers on the skull. "He told me the same."

"You knew? Did you know that Dumbledore brought a fake some here and Harry somehow rescued it?"

"Yes I did, but who says it was fake? Dumbledore? I really doubt he's telling the truth. By the way, did he say from who?"

"I didn't ask." she answered. "I was too worried about the damn stone."

"Oh, that's great, my dear. here, let's play a little guessing game. Now, Quirinus Quirrell disappeared that year. Exactly when Harry Potter allegedly secured the stone. What do you think?"

"I heard that he was a good man."

"People fake being good. They never fake being bad. Let's not assume anything. Although Quirrell used to teach Muggle Studies here, when he reappeared he changed subjects. He spent his last year here as the DADA instructor." Moriarty was looking at his skull as if it was his audience instead of Lucinda. "Let me show you what DMLE has on him."

He rotated the skull ninety degrees and closed his eyes. He sat motionless for 5 minutes. He didn't open his eyes until the fireplace sparked green flames and two men stepped in.

"Rattenfanger, Stiltskin, come here." He said as he produced a comfortable sofa on which they sat.

Stiltskin was a very tall and thin old man with blue eyes and of wrinkles on his face.

The other man who was wearing a green suit and a ridiculous kaleidoscopic tie.

"Is Rattenfanger getting ready for Saint Patrick's day?" Lucinda asked innocently.

"You should see Jim on that day." smirked Stiltskin. His voice was very strong and sharp despite his feeble physical features.

"Please show Quirell's file to Lucinda," said Moriarty.

They handed her a very thin file.

"That's all?" Lucinda asked in Surprise.

"Yes, it's not like he had much criminal record to begin with." Rattenfanger said. "He spent some time in Albany."

" Yes, quite a lovely place to learn about Muggles." Moriarty giggled, "I think that makes things much clearer, doesn't it?" He looked at Lucinda hopefully, and she didn't disappoint.

"Oh, he must have met Voldemort there!"

Precisely, you see, there were reports about abnormal activities there. Unfortunately, due to political reasons we were barred from further investigation."

"And here we go again." said Stiltskin. "Another example of how terrible Fudge was. I should have had a talk with him from the beginning."

"Are you insane? What would you do to make him sign-" Rattenfanger stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

"The Sorcerer's Stone was here." Moriarty said. "I knew that. Quirrell is relevant to that fact."

Both men seemed surprised.

"The real deal was here?" Asked Rattenfanger softly.

"I believe the real one was brought here. Flamel moved it to Gringotts a few years ago. His vault was emptied before someone broke into it. First, I assumed that Nicolas had secretly removed it."

"Dumbledore could have pulled a few strings." Stiltskin deduced.

"He wouldn't need to. He set up the account for Flamels in the first place. He has complete access to it." Moriarty responded. "What you two shouldn't forget is his first hand intel when it comes to Voldemort. Headmaster probably knew he was in London so he moved the stone here immediately. Unfortunately, he decided to hide the truth and told me only days ago."

"Then Voldemort wanted Quirrell to bring him the stone. How did Harry save the stone?" Lucinda asked.

"A very crucial question, dear. That is what I'm plan to find out soon."

*P*

Sixth-years' assignments seemed to be endless and the term had barely started. Neville expressed his regrets for taking up Charms the morning Hermione and Harry were supposed to have their first Alchemy session.

"I shouldn't have listened to McGonagall. Charms are much more different than before." He said. "It's too complicated!"

"I think I'm beginning to understand why they named the exams _Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests_." said Ron.

"I expected worse, honestly." Harry argued. "It's not as bad as you guys put it."

"Ah, we'll see about that. You two have got Alchemy today, haven't you?" Ron smirked mischievously. "Let's see what you have to say after you've spent the next two hours with Snape."

And Ron was right. Alchemy proved to be a very difficult subject. It was held in a class near the dungeons. The class was rather small and there were no chairs or tables in it.

"I think we're in the wrong class." said Draco Malfoy.

"No it's the right class. I made sure." Hermione told him.

"Then why are there pots instead of chairs? I didn't know we were supposed to study Herbology."

The door opened and Severus Snape came in. He was wearing his usual black attire and his hair was as greasy as ever. However, something was off. He seemed less confident than he used to teach them Potions.

"Choose a pot and stand next to it." He waved his wand and walls were covered with posters showing various things. They could see men working with metals, people who were drinking elixir to become young, and on the right side Harry spotted a bunch plants growing very fast.

"Alchemy is considered the father of Potions. It's a delicate art where _skill_ is crucial to success. One cannot simply mix things and follow instructions to achieve their desired results. This is not your ordinary everyday magic, here we do miracles. I might be able to teach you a few tricks since you have proved to be more capable than most students."

Snape walked toward a pot.

"Although Greeks had always known about Alchemy, they were not it's creators. They had simply inherited their knowledge like many others before them. However, they did bring some new concepts." He said as he raised his arm and opened his hand. There was a seed in it.

"The Orange Tree." Hermione exclaimed.

Harry and Draco stared at her like idiots. Those seeds were clearly not orange seeds.

"Yes, Miss Lestrange." He said with a sly smile. "That's what we're going to learn today, but we won't be working with oranges. As you can see we have apple seeds."

He planted his seed into a pot. "Alchemy is the magic of change and transformation. In ancient times they used it to do great things. Today most of that knowledge is lost."

Snape flicked his wand and a window appeared on the roof emitting sunlight light. He planted the seed and dipped his fingers into the soil. To their amazement a very tiny plant sprang out and grew. It was like Snape was manipulating time. Harry could feel the air gushing around them. It encircled Snape and the tiny apple tree that was growing rapidly.

"I feel weird." said Albert Fin a sixth year Ravenclaw with red hair. "I cannot explain it, but I can't breathe well."

Snape stopped the growth and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"It's hyperoxia." Hermione said. "There is too much oxygen here."

"Hyper-what?" asked Draco, trying to breathe normally.

"Take this bags and breathe into them," said Snape annoyedly. "This should bring your oxygen levels back to normal."

"I don't understand, professor. How is it possible to do this without water?" asked Harry.

"These pots are charmed to be filled with water constantly. That window on the roof is our source of light and the soil is full of nitrate." Snape explained.

"Even if you're well trained in Alchemy, you need proper circumstances to do it. There are places where these circumstances are attainable." Snape waved his wand and the posters were replaced by pictures and instructions.

"Read everything carefully before making any attempts." Snape warned them. "Or you'll spend your weekend in a hospital wing."

Harry was dissatisfied with his progress by the end of the session. His seed had barely germinated. Malfoy had kept trying until he had fainted. Fortunately, Harry had managed to at least remain conscious to the end of the session.

"Ron was right. This is gonna take time and effort." said Harry as they were walking to their next class. "And we have transfiguration next."

"Let's not tell him all about it, okay?" said Hermione.

"Alright,"

They reached Transfiguration Class were Ron was awaiting them.

"So, how was it?" he asked. His eyes were filled with curiousity.

"Meh. Not bad." said Harry indifferently.

"Yeah, sure." Ron smiled triumphantly as he knew Harry and Hermione probably had a hard time in Snape's class.

McGonagall's wasn't any better as they left with a huge headache.

The next day Harry had his first class with Slughorn. He had brought a number of potions to be identified by them. To Hermione and Harry's dismay there was a pot of _Amortentia_ there as well.

"Hey Potter. What happens if you lose your Potions book?" asked Draco before Hermione entered the class. Malfoy vanished Harry's _Advanced Potion Making_.

"Don't worry you'll get it after the class." he smirked at Harry.

"Draco." Hermione said coldly by the door frame next to a fuming Ronald Weasley.

Draco paled significantly. "This is j-just a j-joke." he stuttered in fear.

"I know." she said. "I'm sure professor Slughorn has some spare second hand books."

Slughorn did have two spare books. Harry opened the older and more damaged one and found out that it was full of useful scribbles and notes. He didn't hesitate to pick it up. He could learn from someone who had written so much in his book.

"I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" said Slughorn as he pointed to a medium sized cauldron near Slytherins.

Hermione didn't raise her hand, but looked at Slughorn directly in the eyes.

"Miss Lestrange." he said a bit uncomfortably.

"Veritaserum, sir. It's colourless and odourless capable of compelling the drinker to tell what he assumes to be the truth."

"Very good." he smiled at her and moved toward the Ravenclaw table. "This one here is pretty well-known. You might have seen it in Ministry's leaflets, too. Who can tell us what's this potion? Mr. Potter?"

"Polyjuice potion, sir."

"Brilliant. Yes it's a potion that could create a lot of problems if brewed illegally." Slughorn said. "You need to notify the ministry that you're making it, if you intend to do so."

Daphne Greengrass raised her hand.

"Yes my dear."

"Why isn't Polyjuice entirely illegal, sir? Isn't impersonation against law." she asked.

"Ah, well if you're using it to deceive someone, then it becomes illegal. But that's not the main usage of it. Many wizarding couples use it to spice up their relationship, if you know what I'm talking about. We don't want 'em to divorce, do we?" Slughorn explained to their dismay. "Now this one here-"

Harry and Hermione grimaced.

"It seems that you two again know what this is." said Slughorn, worried by their morbid expressions.

"That's Amortentia, si r."said Hermione.

Harry continued, "It's the most powerful love potion ever made."

"Quite right, my dears. Did you recognise it by is distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?"

"Actually, the smell was a big give away," said Hermione.

"I smell old leather and burnt wood." said Harry.

"While I smell freshly mown grass and new parchment." Hermione finished.

"We also smell each other." said Harry swiftly and inaudibly, becoming red with shame.

"A perfect couple: beautiful, famous and _smart_. I expect great things from you two." said Slughorn excitedly.

"Now, Amortentia doesn't really create _love_. It is impossible to imitate or manufacturer love, what it can do is to generate great infatuation or obsession. This is the most dangerous and the most powerful potion in this place as Mr Potter and Miss Lestrange clearly know." he looked at Not and Draco who smirked at this and continued, " When you have seen of life as much as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."

"And now," said Slughorn, " it is time to start our work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." said Ernie McMillan. Harry looked at the small black cauldron he was pointing at. The potion within had a distinct gold colour and considering the size of the pot Harry knew exactly what it was.

"Is that liquid luck, sir? Felix Felicis?" asked Harry excitedly.

"Yes, Harry. You've got very keen eyes, my boy." He moved to the potion. "What's the purpose of Felix Felicis, Miss Lestrange?"

"It makes you lucky."

That's what everyone's attention to the little cauldron. Even Draco Malfoy was paying attention.

"That's quite right, let's give Gryffindor forty points for identifying the potions correctly."

Malfoy was baffled by the amount of points given to Hermione and Harry.

"This potion is extremely hard to make and the results would be disastrous if you get it wrong. If correctly brewed as this one has been. You will find that all your endeavors lead to success, at least until the effects wear off." Slughorn explained.

Then, he answered the question why people didn't drink it all the time by explaining how dangerous overusing it could be. He told them that he had taken this potion two times in his life, how wonderful the experience had been and that it would be their prize if they made the best potion today after warning them that it was in sporting events, examinations or elections.

The potion was the Draught of the Living Dead, which Harry knew was more complex than any other potion he had ever attempted to make before, aside from the Heritage Tree Potion.

He moves swiftly, concentrating on the book and the material that he would need. Has he read the note is that the previous owner had suggested to crush the Sopophorous Bean rather that cutting it to release the juice more efficiently. It made sense so he did it and that worked splendidly.

"Sir, I think you knew my grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy?"

Harry didn't look up to see Malfoy waste his time gaining Slughorn's favour.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry to hear that he had died, although it wasn't unexpected, dragon pox at that age-"

He walked away to Hermione saying. "I knew _Miss Lestrange's _grandfather much better. I really enjoyed spending time with him, he was a great company albeit a bit cold mannered at times."

Hermione smiled politely.

Harry was progressing astonishingly with the help of the previous owner of his book. Even Hermione was amazed by his result.

Harry told her what to do but she didn't want to do anything that wasn't mentioned in the instructions.

"Come on Hermione, trust me on this."

She did not regret doing so as they both ended up with perfect potions, but Harry's was slightly better.

"Ah, we have two very good candidates here. But our prizes goes the most perfect potion. Congratulations, Harry. That is an excellent potion you have here. Yes, you have clearly inherited your mother's natural talent for potion making." he said when he reached their table and saw Harry's perfect portion, "Lily was a dab hand at Potions, she was."

He then gave him a tiny bottle of Felix Felicis which was immediately pocketed by Harry.

No one suspected Harry making such a wonderful potion as he had improved drastically last year. Hermione didn't approve of using the instructions in the book and found it unfair to other students, but Ron defended him and said that Harry had simply taken a risk which paid off.

"Hang on." said a voice behind Harry and Hermione. They smelled a very familiar smell which they had smelt back in the dungeons. They both turned around to see Ginny Weasley. "Did I hear that you've been taking orders from someone in a book, Harry?"

"Oh Ginny, this is different." Hermione continued, "It's nothing like the dairy that Harry destroyed. It's just some plain scribbles."

"But he's doing what it says?"

"I just tried a few tips - it's nothing really … "

"I think she's got a point. We've got to check it." Hermione agreed, "What if there's something wrong with this book and we don't know."

"Okay, let's check it." Harry handed her the book.

"Let's see."

Hermione cast a bunch of detecting spells at the book rapidly, but she got nothing.

"What does green mean?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. It's safe." she gave it back reluctantly. "I suppose you're not in need of your own book now that you have this."

"Actually, I do need it. I want to do the same to my book. I'm gonna make my own Advanced Potions guide book."

Harry opened the first page and saw something interesting.

_This book belongs to the half-blood prince._

Over the next week Hermione realised how much she hated that book. She knew Harry still would be the best even if he didn't have the book, but she couldn't dismiss her conscience yelling at her that it was unfair to have an advantage like this over other students.

Ron hated the book for different reasons such as not being able to read it properly. For some reason Harry had no problem reading the scribbles. The book was perfect for him.

"Hey, I was wondering who the Half-Blood Prince was." He eventually decided to ask Hermione on the way to Occlumency training.

"The handwriting is similar to a girl's." she said.

"Yeah, but I don't think a girl would call herself prince. The title suggests that he's most likely a boy."

They entered Moriarty's office. They were instructed not to knock.

Harry felt Moriarty attacking his mind and immediately spread his mental barriers.

"Very efficient of you Mr. Potter. Try blocking me softly, you'll find it more impressive."

"The usual drill, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Just one thing before we get ready. Professor Dumbledore wants to see Harry today. You should go to his office after our session."

"Didn't he say why he wanted to meet me?"

"Even if he did, I have forgotten all about it. You can leave 15 minutes earlier."

To Harry this session took ages to end.


	26. Chapter 26

**Unexpected Present**

Harry was unfortunate enough to meet Professor Trelawney on his way to the Headmaster's office. She seemed deeply focused on her deck of cards, mumbling nonsense as she passed him in a hurry. She momentarily stopped but then moved again paying zero attention to Harry who had just passed by.

"How does she make up these stuff? How come a Knave of spades means whatever she said?" Harry murmured to himself before moving on. He proceeded to the seventh floor and stood in front of the gargoyle.

He gave it the password and stood on the stairs which took him to the door of the Headmaster's office.

The office was a bit different from last week as Dumbledore had added a new instrument to his collection of weird tools. It was put right next to a book titled, _**Horcruxes**_.

"Good evening, sir."

"Good evening, Harry." Dumbledore responded, "I see that you're interested in my new magical tool."

"What is it, sir? Harry asked.

"It's a very special device that Professor Slughorn has built for me. As you can see it has two metal poles attached to it's top. Those poles are connected to the Dark Detector I gave Hermione. When she finds the Horcrux, I shall know as well."

Fawkes looked at Harry and sang beautifully. Harry smiled at the bird and nodded.

"Harry, we have already told you about Horcruxes. You know Tom has more than one. I think it's necessary for you to understand how Tom got to where he is now. So I have this," Dumbledore showed Harry a tiny bottle containing a silvery substance. "This, as Richie Bloom once said, will show us how the Potion went really wrong." He stood up and moved toward his pensive. "This is a memory, Harry. You'll be entering the pensive with me to see it. Oddly, this time you'll enter with my permission, too."

The memory belonged to Bob Odgen who was employed by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and sadly dead. Dumbledore had procured the memory some time ago. Harry looked at the pensive eagerly as he uncorked the bottle and poured the memory in it.

The memory was interesting and frightening perhaps but not very informative in Harry's mind until Dumbledore explained who the Gaunts were. He was horrified by the notion that Merope had poisoned Tom Riddle sr. with a love potion. Even more so when he realized Riddle had abandoned her while she was pregnant.

"Professor, should I tell Hermione about what I saw today?" Harry asked.

"My boy, that's your own choice to make. If you deem it necessary for her to know then tell her."

Harry left the office thinking deeply about what he had seen. He had always known that life was not fair, and it certainly had been more than unfair to him. Yet Harry had never given up on being good. Apparently, Voldemort had made a different choice than his. He had decided to take revenge from the world around him while Harry had decided to save those who were dear to him.

"Perhaps we both do take drastic measures." Harry whispered to himself as he remembered saving Ginny Weasley from the basilisk.

**HP**

Harry held the first official DA session a week later. This time the he only allowed those who had attended it before, or a member could vouch for them. The infamous five who had followed Harry to Department of Mysteries where there. Dean and Lavender where there, too. A Ravenclaw who Harry recognised from their Alchemy sessions came just before Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott entered the room to other members' surprise.

"Fin." Greengrass greeted the Ravenclaw.

"Greengrass, I didn't know you were coming."

"Potter is quite apt at teaching. I hope he can review some of things Moriarty teaches." she said.

Both Slytherins were here because Hermione had allowed it.

"I don't think anyone else will join us." said Harry. "We'll start with something we've worked on before. I've added a little twist thought."

He walked toward a small cupboard that he had acquired from Filch.

"There is a Boggart inside this cupboard."

"I think Lupin covered that ages ago." said Nott.

"Shut up, Nott." Ron said.

"Calm down, Ron. He's right. Lupin did cover Boggarts three years ago. We are going to use this one for a different purpose. My boggart is a Dementor and it looks quite real. I want us to practice our shields against something similar to a Dementor."

Daphne nodded approvingly.

"Can you three produce a corporeal Patronus?" Hermione asked the Slytherins and Fin.

"I can produce some vapors, but Theodore can make a tangible shield." Daphne responded ashamedly.

"I really have no idea how it works." Fin responded nervously.

Harry took time to explain the spell to him and asked him to observe others for that session.

Right after their first attempt, everyone realised how unprepared they had been.

"I didn't think it would be so real." said Ron as he panted heavily on the ground. Nott and Greengrass were much paler than usual and Fin had fainted. Neville was crying on the ground and Ginny was whimpering. The only one who had easily resisted the dementor effects was Hermione who was standing uncomfortably next to Harry who was shaking slightly.

Neville looked at her sadly. He didn't know why but her resilience was disturbing him greatly.

"How come you're okay, Lestrange?" asked Greengrass. Her voice was pained.

"Well she's a Lestrange,isn't she?" Lavender answered before Hermione could, "She isn't a pathetic mortal being like us when she has their blood."

"**Lavender**!" yelled Neville and Ron at her.

"Lavender, get out of here before I do something I regret." said Ginny, "Ron you've got to talk your girlfriend about her nasty tongue.

"**No**." said Hermione firmly. "She's a bit disturbed, that's all. We should take a break before trying again."

Everyone nodded. Suddenly, four sofas appeared out of thin air. Harry and Hermione took a red one furthest away from others. Ginny joined them, and the couple were too tired to protest.

"Is it because you're a natural occlumens?" she asked Hermione.

"I guess. Sirius has managed to repel dementor effect before during his time in Azkaban. He is a natural, too."

"I don't think he ever said that Hermione." interjected Harry. "He said he was full of rage-"

"Oh, come on, Harry. Sirius _hates_ occlumency. He would never admit that he's still sane because of his _curse,_ as he calls it." Hermione said.

"Your mother held up as well." said Ginny.

"Bellatrix is probably a natural, too." said Hermione.

"Yes, she was too sane for someone who has spent more than a decade years in Azkaban." Harry pointed out. "She had a good amount of control over her emotions."

"They would have succeeded, if Dumbledore's crowd hadn't come to our rescue." Ginny claimed.

"You know what? I'm going to use all of the evil power that I have inherited from her to do good things." Hermione said cheerfully. " Now, just imagine her face when she hears that."

The trio burst into laughter.

**HP**

During the next few weeks all the sixth years realised how difficult doing nonverbal spells was. With that Hermione earned some additional respect. Doing spells nonverbally came naturally to Hermione and she would do almost all her spells nonverbally on the first try. It seemed almost unfair to others who struggled to learn it.

Harry was truly excelling at Potions. The Half-Blood Prince was helping, but Harry would sometimes come with some really weird ideas which would almost always turn out well. He had once managed to turn Ron's hair green and even that hadn't looked too bad.

Finally, it was time for Quidditch tryouts. Harry was not really worried about it. However, Ron's attitude toward them had begun to agitate him. There was also the issue of Hagrid to worry about.

"I really have no idea how to explain not taking his subject." Harry said.

"Yeah, that's going to be hard. How about we sincerely hate your subject?" Ron suggested sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't hate it." protested Hermione.

"Really? Have you forgotten the Skrewts? Or Grawp!? Thanks Merlin that we never had to take care of him." Ron exclaimed incredulously.

"We just saw him once and he did nothing dangerous. I hate avoiding Hagrid. We've got to talk to him."

"Me too. Let's do it after Quidditch." said Harry.

"I suppose you can't really avoid it. Alright, we'll do it." Ron agreed reluctantly.

They entered the Great Hall. Harry took out _his own _Advanced Potion Making copy and started to read it.

"Dear, have you given _that_ book back?" Hermione asked innocently.

Harry gulped, "Well, not exactly," He said carefully.

Hermione's soft smile was replaced by a frightening scowl, which reminded Harry of the scowl Bellatrix had when Harry had insulted her by calling Voldemort a half-blood.

"Come on, Hermione. It's a valuable source. I gave Slughorn my brand new copy which cost 9 Galleons by the way."

"Harry, I sometimes feel you're obsessed with that book. You're even sleeping with it." Hermione protested.

"Yeah, you can only do that with your girlfriends." said Ginny innocently.

"Ginny!" said Ron scandalised. "What did you just say? Hold on- Did you just say ``girlfriends?"

"I said what I said." Ginny smirked at Harry and Hermione's incredulous faces.

Harry shook his head violently. "Anyway, I'm keeping the book."

Hermione was too shocked to disagree. She simply raised her hand and that day's Daily Prophet fell right into her palm. She swiftly unfolded it and read it silently.

"Any deaths?" Asked Neville.

"No, there isn't any, but we have more Dementor attacks plus an arrest."

"Excellent, who was it?" asked Harry eagerly, hoping that it was someone big.

"Stanley Shunpike!?" She said as she laughed bitterly and hysterically, " From all the people in all the possible universes, they go and arrest… Stan?"

She laughed even harder which started to freak out some Slytherins who were trying to have their breakfast peacefully. Draco was so surprised by her laughter that he spilled his pumpkin juice all over himself.

"What?" Harry spit his pumpkin juice back into its cup.

Hermione read the newspaper for him,explaining that Stan was under suspicion for Death Eater activities.

Ron suggested that he might have been under _the imperius curse_.

"I don't think that's the case here. He was arrested after being overheard talking about Death Eaters secret plans in a pub. Oh dear, even Voldemort would commit suicide if one of his Death Eaters talked about _secret_ plans in a _pub_."

Everyone laughed including Lavender Brown who was trying to hide it by covering her mouth.

"He was probably joking or bluffing. Remember the time he told a veela that he was the Minister for Magic?" said Ron, "This is all stupid. I don't think those people are thinking straight."

"The Ministry wants people to think they are doing something," said Hermione, "When you get a very well organised criminal group you try to take them out gradually. When you get a well organised terrorist group like Death Eaters you _panic_ and try to take control which will ultimately force you to act hastily and make horrible mistakes, such as arresting someone who's obviously not a Death Easter."

"So your parents are terrorists?" askedbParvati Patil.

Hermione looked at her silently with a very polite smile and nodded. Suddenly someone neck-slapped Parvati.

"Lestrange, I'm really sorry for my sister's rude behavior. Please pardon us." Padma said before she took her sister away forcibly.

"Their parents are considering taking them out of Hogwarts." said Ginny. "I think if they found out one of their daughters has insulted Hermione Lestrange, they'll surely pull them out immediately."

"It's not like I'm going to do something to her." said Hermione with a frown.

"See Hermione, The problem is that they don't know you. They simply have an image of Bellatrix Lestrange's carbon copy in their heads without even seeing you."

"Which isn't far from reality. Sorry Mione, but it's the truth." said Neville apologetically.

"I'm _**not**_ … " Hermione couldn't continue as a very large owl brought her a rather long box.

"I just had a déjà vu." said Harry smirking evilly, "Today is 19th, isn't it?"

"Harry, we agreed on no birthday presents more expensive than eleven Galleons." Hermione chided.

"Em, that's not from me. Maybe Lucinda sent it."

Hermione didn't reply as she was busy reading the letter attached to the box. She simply pushed the box away from herself and kept reading.

"This isn't from Lucinda, Harry." she said with horrified eyes, "It's a gift from… from Bellatrix!" sh threw the letter on the box as if it could stain her irresponsibly. Harry picked it up carefully and began reading.

Dear Daughter,

Today is the day you were gifted to your father and me. I had something more girly in mind, but Rodo insisted that we give you this. I know you're not a fan of flying, but try it at least.

Wish you the best

Your mother

B.B.L

Harry could hear people whisper around them. Hermione seemed to be in deep depressing thoughts.

"Well, you've got a broom, honey. Not that you could ride it."

"Not funny, Harry. I'm going to give it to McGonagall right now." she assumed a righteous face and grabbed the box, but before she could stand up Ron stopped her.

"Won't you at least open it? We ought to know the model before McGonagall shreds it into pieces." He begged her with innocent eager eyes.

"You want to know the broom model? Don't you realise who sent it?" Hermione could believe his second best friend.

"A look wouldn't hurt, would it?" said Neville unexpectedly.

"If you want to kill boys, just send them a broomstick." Hermione announced before opening the box reluctantly.

The broom was gorgeous. It had a beautiful red handle and golden head.

"Bloody hell. Is that…" Ron said in awe.

"A Firebolt Deluxe yeah." said Neville with a dreamy voice.

"Now, I'm taking this to McGonagall." Hermione picked it up as everyone around her yelled, "_**NO**_."

"It's a crime to destroy it." cried Ron.

"One deserving a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban." continued Harry.

Hermione ignored everyone and took the broom to McGonagall.

"Professor, this was sent to me by Death Eaters. I thought I should bring it to you."

Deputy Headmistress gave her a stern look.

"Do these Death Eaters have names?" she asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Miss Granger, we can't confiscate birthday presents coming from students' parents. The Board of Governors would be after our heads, if we ever did that."

"Surely, this can't be safe." Hermione pleaded desperately, "I should be able to…"

"Use it well, Miss Lestrange?" said Dumbledore. He was leaning toward her with his awfully pink robe. The only people on the high table who weren't interested were Snape and Moriarty. Flitwick was looking at her broom quite eagerly.

"Professor, I really don't want it." Hermione said.

"I'm afraid school policy is clear. We cannot take it from you unless it hurts students. I doubt your mother would send you a cursed broom." Headmaster told her, "Professor Moriarty could check it for us."

"I don't have my wand on me, Albus," said Moriarty as he tried to go back to his conversation.

"Ah, it's alright. You can borrow my wand." Dumbledore suggested pragmatically.

"Uh… I'd rather not." Moriarty looked at the wand distastefully.

"Then, I suppose I'll check it myself, Miss Lestrange." Dumbledore took the broom and cast a few advanced spells. After several minutes he gave it back to Hermione. "There's nothing wrong with this broom, Hermione. Go back to your friend, please."

Hermione returned to her seat dejectedly. Harry seemed a bit angry that they had refused to take it.

"But they could take my Thunderbolt. Why can't they take this one."

"That law only applies to parents. Sirius is not your father, so his parcel like all other parcels can be confiscated." said Ron.

"It's not like she can fly with it." said Ginny. "Everyone knows she's bad at flying."

"I can fly." Hermione said confidently.

"Yes, she's a decent flyer." Harry tried to defend his girlfriend lamely.

"Thank you, Harry."

"Are you willing to prove that, Harry?" asked Ginny defiantly.

"Um…"

"Yes, he is," said Hermione.

"Today is the Quidditch tryouts. We can see Hermione's skills if she participates." Neville suggested.

"Excellent idea, Neville." Ginny smiled softly at Neville.

The sixth year Gryffindors left the table as a unified mass. Harry saw Ron move to Lavender and talk.

"Hey Ginn. Is Ron with Lavender?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I don't think they have kissed or anything." Ginny whispered to him.

They soon arrived to the pitch. Katie who had spent the morning preparing for the tryouts was surprised with the volume of the audience.

"Um Harry, do you know why there are so many people here?" Katie asked.

"They want to see Hermione fly."

"Oh, that's interesting. Is she any good?"

"I'd rather not to comment on that."

"Smart boy, Harry." she smiled, "Keep your girlfriend happy."

Hermione was calm. She had learnt to fly during summer. Lucius had been rigorous with his teachings. She knew she would be able to do some impressive maneuvers. Bellatrix, during her dueling sessions, had taught her to float without a broom. It would be very useful here if something nasty happened.

Some of the contenders were very bad at flying. There was a chap called McLaggen who was a decent flyer. Harry was disturbed by a group of girls who kept smiling at him and did nothing but chatting and sniggering. Their leader was a girl who he recognised as Romilda Vane.

Katie started with simple test and then started to ask harder things. Eventually she managed to select a group for the real tests. When it was Hermione's turn to fly she surprised everyone by flying swiftly around the pitch in the matter of seconds and returning to her place. She did well as a chaser but she turned out to be the perfect beater.

"Wow, I didn't know Hermione was so good." Katie told Harry, "She's a real fighter. It's like the second coming of Fred and George Weasley."

Hermione was extremely reluctant to join the team, but she was eventually persuaded to at least be the reserve beater.

"That means that you have to participate in team practices." Ginny said. "Well, sometimes..."

"Ginny you already knew I could fly, didn't you?" said Hermione.

"Of course not." she responded unconvincingly.

Hermione snarled at that.

"Okay, I saw you riding a broom last year. You seemed to do well, so I thought maybe I could encourage you show your flying skills."

"Ginny you do realise that Harry and I are…"

"-an item? Yes, I know. I don't want to break you guys apart. I simply want to…I - no… You know what? Forget about it." said Ginny and ran to the castle without looking back.

"Hey, where did Ginny go?" said Ron behind Hermione suddenly, startling her.

"Back to the castle. She is happy to be a part of the team I guess."

"Okay, keeper is next. Wish me luck."

Hermione went and sat next to Harry.

"I'm worried. McLaggen looks good." Harry said nervously.

"Pompous, too. Is he a prince or something?" Hermione said. "He was very rude to me the other day."

Cormac McLaggen was good. He saved four out of five. The fifth, however, was lost as he took the wrong direction. Hermione smiled slightly at that. Harry had felt her move a bit. Could have she…?

Ron was next. Lavender Brown wished her luck rather loudly. Harry and Hermione waved for him. He looked a bit nervous, but he managed to save all five.

McLaggen tried to argue with Katie who outright refused to give him another chance. Ron joined them with a bright smile.

"Now we're all on the team." he declared happily.

"I'm a reserve player, Ron." said Hermione annoyedly.

Miles away from Hogwarts, Great Britain, Death Eaters and far away from British Ministry of Magic's jurisdiction, a very small hut was located in taiga forests near a very small village hidden from plain sight. Villagers believed the forest was cursed and refused to enter. However, the inhabitants of this house knew of no curse that they couldn't handle easily. Valeria Oblomova was the official owner of the hut, who people knew as a scary asian descent old hag - Very unpopular in the village yet nobody would dare to cross her. She had two guests who had barely ever left the hut since their arrival, but Boris the local hunter had seen them once or twice from far away. No one had seen their faces, but there were some stories about them. Some said they were undead corpses guarding her house and others believed them to be her unwilling lovers that she had trapped in her house. Some older villagers used to call Valeria by a different name - _Baba Yaga_.

People had banned the name since a boy insulted Valeria by calling her that. Too much misery had come their way. Although they disliked her greatly, at the same time they needed her medical expertise, so Valeria was always welcomed to visit. When she was there, mother's would whisper to their children. "Нельзя называть Валерию Бабой-Ягой" [Nilzia nazyvat Valeriyu Baboy-Yagoy.] Which meant one shouldn't call Valeria Baba Yaga.

The very afternoon Hermione received her gift. Valeria and her two guests were enjoying their late dinner.

"Говяна? [Gavyana **beef?**]" She asked the tall older man with gray hair,.

"Нет, не хочу. Суп мне хватает. [Nyet, ni khachoo. Soop mnye khvatayet. **No, I don't want (it). Soup is enough for me.**"

"I want some." said the younger with long black hair and boney face.

"Of course, Handsome men like you must eat to stay strong." said Valerie with a slight hint of Russian accent as she gave him a large piece of meat.

"Would it kill you to speak Russian, Reg?" the senior man said with disdain. He too like Regulus was from Britain and he spoke London English despite his Scottish roots.

"Don't bother the kid. Let him speak his own language." said Valeria.

"Those who have a preferential language will get killed by their ignorance very soon."

"John, surely you're there for him when the time comes," said Valeria kindly.

"I might be dead. Then he's dead, too. He must learn to speak different languages in different areas."

"Why does it matter. We're going back to Britain anyway." said Reg.

"We're going to Paris first." John disagreed.

"Why?" Regulus asked.

"I have to meet a friend there."

"Is your friend, Mr. Alchemist?" Valeria asked.

"Yes, I think it's time we had a little chat."

Valeria smiled knowingly. She knew exactly how the conversation would go.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Greek Cross**

Meeting Hagrid went a bit more dramatic than Hermione had expected. He became so sad that Hermione felt sorry for not taking his subject. Hagrid explained that she shouldn't be.

"I'm messed up… But tha's nothing yeh should worry abou'. It has nothin' ter do with yeh. I get it. Alchemy is takin' a lot of time. I'm sad because we'll… Aragog is dyin'. I'm feedin' him these giant grubs. It's helpin' but he's too ill." He bent over. " He gulped. "I don' know … what I'll do if… If he... we've been together so long…"

Hagrid wiped his face with an apron.

Hermione found herself console him while Harry and Ron stood there stoically. They obviously found it difficult to sympathise with Hagrid since they had actually met Aragog and his children, who had tried to devour them. Hermione to their horror suggested her help, but fortunately Hagrid told her, it would be too dangerous for them to help.

Hagrid eventually forgave them for not choosing his subject and became really happy when he found out Hermione had made it to the team.

"Wow, I couldn' wait to see you on that broom." Hagrid said.

"I'm not riding it, Hagrid. I'll be riding a school broom."

"Are yeh mad? Why wouldn' you?"

"Well, for one, it came from Bellatrix Lestrange." Hermione responded.

"I see. Yer don' approve of her. I don't too. The broom is not teh blame."

"Hagrid, even if I have to play, I would never do it with a broom she gave me. I have something called dignity."

Hagrid laughed hard. Harry could see his large stomach shake wildly.

"Look kid. Yeh shouldn' think like that. Yer magic comes from your mum, too. How about snappin' your wand in half an' leaving Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked horrified by the concept.

"Tha's what I though'. Keep it and use it." said Hagrid and then he asked how Grubbly-Plank had been last year.

The three lied about what a horrible teacher she had been. That made Hagrid feel a bit better.

When they were coming back to castle Harry saw a very angry McLaggen enter the Great Hall.

"Hermione, did you do …" Harry asked quietly.

"You don't want to know."

Hermione smiled sweetly at him.

"Hermione!"

"Come on, Harry. You don't want him on the team either. He's got zero temperament and a lot of bad things to say about Ron and Ginny, too" she explained swiftly and quietly as Ron was distracted by inspecting her wonderful broom.

"Ron, why don't you take it for a spin?" she suggested.

Ron was too eager to argue. He just jumped on it and flew away.

"Harry I …"

"You don't have to explain, I know. Look, Hermione you're no longer the muggle-born girl everyone loves. You're a pureblood who everyone watches, especially since she's a Lestrange. If people find out that you're doing things like this they will start to compare you to your parents even more."

Hermione couldn't say anything against that. Harry was right, and she knew it. He had warned her before as other people had done, too. Some comments she used to make easily were now a taboo for her.

They waited for Ron to come back and then they entered the Great Hall to see Horace Slughorn waiting for them, who invited Harry and Hermione for supper.

"I'm sorry professor, I'm supposed to help professor Moriarty with his occlumency class." Harry politely tried to refused his offer.

"I'm sure I Jim could be persuaded to let you come, my boy. Wait a minute here."

Slughorn hurried away.

"Harry, I don't want to go alone," said Hermione threateningly. "I wish you had told him that I had to help, too."

"He got me by surprise. I wasn't thinking really well."

"Don't worry you won't be alone, Ginny's probably there, too." said Ron spitefully.

"Slughorn wants people of influence. I'm really being invited because of Harry." Hermione said trying to calm him down.

"Really, cousin? It has nothing to do with inheriting Lestranges' business which happens to be producing, importing and exporting all sorts of magical ingredients with branches all over Europe?" asked Draco Malfoy who was standing nearby.

"I actually didn't know that, thanks for telling me, Draco." said Hermione.

"May we talk alone?" Draco asked casually. Harry and Ron looked at him suspiciously, but he ignored them.

"Yes, let's go to a corner." Hermione walked away as he followed. When they had enough distance from Harry and Ron, she stopped and cast a privacy spell.

"I'm listening Draco."

"They attacked home." Draco said.

"What?"

"Malfoy manor. They raided in, Arthur Weasley and his colleagues from whatever their office is called."

"Misuse of Muggle Artefacts?" she asked patiently.

"No, he got promoted over summer. He now runs The Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Which is a really stupid long name. The point is, they got in."

"And you're telling me because…"

"Just wanted to see if you knew about it."

"I didn't know. Not that I would tell." said Hermione impassively.

"Look, you know I have a mission-" Draco said desperately.

"I do, how's fixing that cabinet going on?"

"How did you…" He whispered, frightened by Hermione's knowledge.

"The Ministry is run by fools. They should have tried to look into your activities, not your house, Draco. You got lucky." said Hermione contemptuously. "You're wasting your time. Go to Dumbledore, he'll hide you somewhere, and Voldemort wouldn't be able to find you. Father will handle Aunt Narcissa."

Draco gulped. "I can't do that, it's too risky. Mother might die. Snape might tell…"

"I assure you Snape likes Narcissa Malfoy too much to give Voldemort the news."

"Please, I cannot take the risk. Just tell me this; If I can't fix it in a month, will you help me?" his lips quivered as he begged.

"I won't promise anything."

Hermione knew she needed to talk to Dumbledore fast, "You have time for now. Try to handle it yourself. I'm sure Crabbe and Goyle are helping you."

"Yes, they… They guard the door. You know, I took it to the seventh floor to…"

"The Room of Requirement. Very well. I'll think about it."

"I know the Dark Lord forbid you from helping me, but…"

"Enough. Go have your dinner and stop being a child." said Hermione in rather cold-hearted manner. However, this didn't discourage Draco as she reminded him of his very capable aunt.

"Okay. I'll go now."

Hermione went back to Harry, Ron and Demelza Robins who was a Slytherin and told Harry that Moriarty had not allowed Harry to go and Hermione had to go alone.

**hp***

When Moriarty finally dismissed the class, Harry sat on a chair to massage his temples.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" asked Moriarty with smile that could only be generated by pure sadism.

"It's even worse than Occlumency."

"Occlumency is like trying to hold a rope while Legilimency is like climbing it. It takes much more strength to do it. You see, there is a concept in alchemycalled_ transcending behavior_; It's paradoxical behavior of matter when something is there, yet not exactly just there, but here too. Like when you turn copper into gold. for a femtosecond it's neither gold or copper. The same happens to your mind. It's in your brain but also in your target's brain, too."

"So it's like being in limbo." Harry said.

"That is a layman's description, but yes it is like limbo."

"Professor, you know alchemy, don't you?"

"Yes, Harry. I could use it very well, too."

"I have a question then." said Harry and continued when he nodded. "I saw the Philosopher's Stone in your head for a second. That made me think about something that I had on my mind years ago. Is there any other way than using the Philosopher's Stone to make an Elixir of Life?"

"Seeking immorality, Harry? Well yes there are similar paths, but the cost is always great."

"Then, I don't thing Flamels would go for it, would they?"

Moriarty momentarily looked at his skull in silence.

"The ways I'm talking about are ways they have fought several lifetimes to eradicate." said Moriarty softly.

"Then they're going to die?" Harry asked.

"Although they will die one day, I highly doubt that they are going to die as long as they have their stone."

"But the stone was destroyed." said Harry with a puzzled face.

"Um… I'm afraid that's impossible, Harry. Flamels have spent centuries _trying_ to destroy it and so far, they have failed. They tried absolutely anything. It never worked out. They tried Volcanoes, magical poisons, potions, even Fiendfyre! It's the most indestructible thing that I have ever seen."

"But, Professor Dumbledore… He told me that the stone was destroyed." said Harry confused by this odd contradiction.

"Perhaps, he was trying to keep you safe from a piece of information that might very well harm you." said Moriarty, "Even knowing about the stone could be very dangerous to a person. To the point its true nature is hidden from governments and only a select number of people know what the stone truly is."

"Then, there's no way you would tell me." Harry smiled politely.

"On the contrary, I feel it's crucial to tell you about it."

He stood up and went to the middle of the class as if he wanted to teach. "Harry, do you know the story of Pompeii?"

"It was destroyed by a volcano, wasn't it?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"That what was a lie told the world. In fact something much much more horrible happened there. Pompeii was destroyed more than 1900 years ago. it was a time when use of alchemy was at its prime. initially it came from the Eastern countries and spread wildly. Making good wands was very difficult back then. Those few wands available were a bit impractical - too long to be kept around by ordinary wizards and witches.

Our story begins with a wizard who had mastered alchemy. He was obsessed with the concept of immortality. He kept looking for a way to remain young forever. Eventually, he already had a way to transfer life from others to himself, but it was imperfect and it would take a lot of time transfer life. Therefore he designed a method to transfer lives of masses into himself. He utilised runes and alchemy to build a dome in Pompeii. In one day he killed hundreds of thousands. There is no way for one man to hold so much life in his own body without consequences. He did not die. However, his body changed drastically to accommodate the amount of energy stored within it."

Moriarty waved his wand and a man appeared. He was young with black long curly hair. With medieval armor and a Knight's sword.

"This is how I remember him. This is how I saw him first."

Moriarty appeared next to him in a similar armor. The men started to fight vigorously.

"He was very strong and I almost lost the battle, but a good man helped me out."

A young man appeared behind the evil alchemist. He had short black hair and simple clothes. He struck Moriarty's enemy with a spear in the back. It went through and came out of his chest taking a hot blazing stone with it which fell on Moriarty's armor and burned through. Harry recognised the stone it penetrated his flesh and cooled down.

"When the stone touched me it was still active. I was partially immortalised by its influence. This happened much later than Pompeii. That man you see was known as..." He turned to Harry and looked into his eyes, "... Emeric the Evil."

"Hold on, you're Egbert the Egregious!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, that's correct. I had a very different life back then."

"No offence sir, but you were too thin to be a knight." Harry couldn't stop smirking.

"None take,n Harry. We'll see about that anyway as we're going to study magical weapons next session." Moriarty smirked back as Harry's faded away.

"Sir, how could Emeric claim to be a Gryffindor while he was alive before Hogwarts even started?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I see how it can confuse you." the former knight smiled. "Emeric was a real person before he was killed by Hohenheim, that man." He pointed at the frozen picture of the indignant knight. "Hohenheim was his name at the time, but he chose to change his face, so he murdered poor Emeric and assumed his identity."

"He can shapeshift?" asked Harry.

"The proper word is Metamorphosis, Harry. He was, like me, a Natural at both Legilimency and Occlumency, and on top of that he was a metamorphmagus, too."

Harry remembered a conversation he had had with Lucinda.

"But that's impossible, Lucinda told me that those powers are never found simultaneously."

"Ah, yes. Well, you have to wait for me to finish my story before you can understand why."

He waved his wand and the scenery changed. "That incredibly skinny lady you see is Elizabeth I, who ruled for forty-five years under the guidance of this man next to her, John Dee."

Dee seemed to be a young man in his forties. His face was strikingly similar to Sirius.

"Dee was an influential man with a great amount of wealth and an unnatural hostility toward Nicolas Flamel, the Gaulish man who saved my skin and lived in London back then. It was much later that we realised who he really was."

Moriarty wanted his wand and a mini version of London came into view, suddenly it was engulfed by angry flames.

"Dee tried to get his hands on the stone over decades but he failed. He eventually became so desperate that he summoned Fiendfyre and burned half of the city, and guess who saved the city." He smiled brightly at him.

"You?" Harry said.

"Oh no. I was far away at the moment. No. His son Aurelius Dee was there and he saved the city. He changed his name to Aurelius Black later on. I think things are becoming a bit more clear, aren't they?"

"I don't think Hermione would be happy to know that her ancestor was a mass murderer." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Oh, come on. Why focus on the empty half of the glass, Harry? She's also the descendant of Aurelius."

"Yes, but his father was responsible for the fire. Many others could have stopped …" Harry trailed off as he remembered something. Had Aurelius had the same power Hermione had?

Moriarty noticed Harry's pause and gave him a friendly smile, "Aurelius was a unique young man. Many of his descendants inherited his powers. His children, however, have almost never manifested more than one ability. Hermione Lestrange it's quite unique in her family."

"I see." Harry smiled politely once more.

"Harry, Lucinda says that Dumbledore told her that the stone had been fake. I for one suspect that. Do you think it was fake?" He asked sternly.

Harry thought for a minute before giving an answer.

"After I secured the stone and Quirrell… perished … I passed out. I woke up in hospital and Dumbledore met me there. He told me that the stone was destroyed. There are two possible reasons for not telling me it's real. Either he didn't want me to think about why he had bothered with protecting a fake stone which would lead to asking some more serious questions, or that the stone was in fact real and by saying that it was destroyed I would never pursue it."

"A bit cynical, aren't you?" Moriarty commented on his analysis. "I personally think your second theory is correct. People are used to lying but to say consistent lies you need to be a pathological liar, which Dumbledore isn't. He's not a good liar. A common weakness of most Gryffindors."

"Is it important that the stone was here?"

"Oh yes, Harry, it is." Moriarty said with a wary expression. "It's not just a stone, you see. It's a living organism which torrents life to its original host despite the large distance between them. Let's call him Dee for now. That's his latest name after all. Dee can feel his heart. Bringing that heart to a magical place like Hogwarts is an insane move. Dee has probably felt the magical surge and planned his moves accordingly."

"Why would professor Dumbledore risk it?"

"Oh … He doesn't… Well I didn't tell him the story the way I told you. He knows how it was made, but he knows nothing about John Dee. He thinks its maker is long gone. He knew it could be very dangerous to bring it here, but I had stupidly decided to keep him in the dark."

"Why?" Harry asked incredulously and indignantly.

"Why didn't I tell him? Or, why did I tell _you_?" Moriarty asked perplexedly.

"I think both are valid questions."

"Well, because you're a Potter. You have the blood of Merlin within you. I told you just as I told your grandfather Charles."

"I have what?" Harry said, eyes wide after the latest news.

"Look, your family has been involved in this debacle for a long time. The fact that you saved the stone from a dark wizard when you were eleven confirms it. It's your fate." said Moriarty excitedly.

"I'm sorry to phrase it like this; ARE YOU SHITTING ME?" Harry's face had a dangerous crimson complexion, "First I find out that I'm supposed to defeat the Dark Lord of my time and then you tell me that I have to face another _two millennia_ _old_ Dark Lord?"

"No." Moriarty replied firmly.

Harry waited for him to continue.

"I do not wish you to defeat Dee. You couldn't possibly do that, boy, even if you had every intention to do so. That is _my_ responsibility." He pointed at himself.

"Then what?"

"I'm telling you all this because one day I may be gone. When that day comes, I'd like to know that someone out there knows about John Dee and his evil plan to become God."

"That's a lot to take in." Harry said as he relaxed a bit.

"Which is why I told you now and not ten years later. Make no mistake, we will confront him sooner or later. You will have to be prepared." Moriarty finished with warning him. "I think it's time you went to bed. I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy a meal with Slughorn."

"I think I won't miss it. Good night sir."

"Good night, Harry."

**hp**

Lucius was quite busy with a game of chess which he was losing.

"Lucius," called a familiar voice.

"Not now," He snapped and then moved his bishop only to lose it to Bellatrix's queen.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you."

That got his attention. His head snapped toward the speaker. It was his wife, Narcissa.

"Very well, dear. Don't let your sister move anything."

He jumped up and darted to his master's office. He paused behind door and then knocked the door softly.

A soft reply allowed him to enter. Voldemort's office was well organised as always. His snake was surprisingly absent and Voldemort himself seemed a bit unhappy. He stood up and moved to a cabinet nearby, taking a pamphlet from its top drawer.

"Uh Lucius. we've been so busy these days." He opened the pamphlet. "Take a seat. We are in no hurry my friend."

The Dark Lord took a sip of tea and started reading. "Your son had five 'outstandings'. You must be proud."

"I am, my lord." Lucius answered quivering unintentionally.

"Has your smart boy had any progress?"

"He has been working hard on his project, my Lord."

Voldemort gave Lucius a calculating look. Lucius was too anxious to be believed.

"Lucius, I hope you understand what's at stake." said Voldemort quietly. Lucius gulped visibly. "How's your daughter?"

"Bellatrix and I sent her a birthday present recently."

"May I acquire what it was?"

"A broom, my Lord."

Voldemort grinned amused by his answer.

"A broom, you say? Does she even like brooms?" he asked, hoping the answer would be negative. He had personally hated brooms, but he loved flying. Perhaps he would teach her over Christmas break.

"According to Draco, she dislikes them, but Rodolphus insisted that flying is something every witch and wizard should be practicing every once in a while, and agreed. According to Draco she has made the Gryffindor team, the reserve beater."

"I see, your flying lesson did her good after all." He stood up and looked outside his window, "Has your son asked his sister to help him?"

"I- I don't suppose he has, master." Lucius responded as he moved uncomfortably in his seat.

"Good." Voldemort turned to Lucius. "Is everything set up for our Christmas operation?"

"Yes, my Lord. They have spiked their security measures. Everything was done according to Rookwood's instructions."

"Very well, you can go to your chess game with Bella. Albeit I doubt you are going to win that one." said Voldemort to a very terrified Lucius, "Tell Rookwood to come here on your way."

**hp**

The more Harry studied Prince's book the more interesting it became. It contained several spells that Prince had invented himself. Harry had tried some which had made Hermione very angry. Hermione promised to teach Harry her own type of spells if he stopped testing the spells in the book.

"Harry, I know a much more effective spell than _muffliato_. If you need such spells, I'm sure you can find them in much more trusted sources."

"Look, you should drop it, Hermione. There's no way he's going to do with that book." said Ron. "It's like asking your dad to stop killing people."

Neville got agitated by his comparison but said nothing. Harry and Hermione were very surprised by Ron's comment as he was aware of Hermione's true parentage.

"Ron, please don't bring this up again." Hermione begged him irritably.

"I'm not. I'm just saying, stop trying to do the impossible."

"Look, guys, most of these spells are harmless." said Harry as he aimed at Ron to try another spell. In a second Ron was dangling from his ankle.

"_**Harry!**_" he yelled angrily.

Hermione immediately snatched the book and found the counter spell, _Liberacorpus_.

"Really, Harry? Didn't it occur to you that Levi stands for levitate?" she asked him angrily, "You could have hurt Ron."

"Oh come on, Hermione. It was fun." said Ron now that he was back on the ground.

"Again, this is not a trusted ministry approved source. There is no explanation on what each spell does. Do I have to say more?" Hermione said hotly, "Who would make such a spell anyway?"

"My twin siblings come to mind." commented Ron.

"And my dad," said Harry saddened by remembering the memory of Snape.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Remember last year when Snape showed me… That memory… Where… My dad was bullying him. He used this spell."

"Harry, I wonder if you remember the Death Eater attack at the Quidditch World Cup." said Hermione calmly.

Harry's blood froze as he remembered Death Eaters had done the same to helpless muggles.

"Hermione, look. That's totally different. That's abuse. Harry and his dad were using it to have a laugh. You couldn't possibly be comparing the two." Ron defended Harry's father passionately, "You know, I think you hate Prince, because he's better than you at Potions."

"Oh come on, Harry is better than me at Potions. Do I hate Harry, too?" Hermione asked rhetorically.

"I don't hate him or her. I simply think it is irresponsible to use unknown spells." she continued, "I also dislike people who refuse to use their real names."

"Merlin! Hermione. You of all people say that?" said Ron, "You still introduce yourself as Hermione Granger. You have asked your friends not to call you Lestrange."

"Not that it would be accurate even if they did." she whispered so quietly that only Harry heard it. Hermione left the common room dejectedly, realising that she had lost the argument.

She remained sour during breakfast. Harry had enough decency to avoid reading the book and spent the morning talking to his angry girlfriend who eventually agreed to let him read the book but test the spells only in controlled environment.

Harry's promise made Hermione feel much better.

They were enjoying autumn's last sunny days outside, when Ginny joined them with a message in written form.

"Harry, I was asked to give this to you."

She gave him the parchment she had been holding. Hermione glanced into her eyes and studied her mind lightly. Her admiration for Hermione was present in her mind, as strong as ever.

"May I sit with you guys?" she asked politely.

"Of course," said Harry before Hermione could say anything.

Hermione honestly was appalled by Harry's openness toward Ginny.

"Perhaps I'm not enough. Maybe he wants something more." Hermione's depressing thoughts clouded her head, so much she barely heard Draco Malfoy call her.

"Lestrange, I said we have a Prefect meeting before Hogsmeade trip. Are you telling me you're not interested?" he said loudly after Hermione's initial lack of response.

Hermione jumped out of her thoughts and faced her cousin.

"I almost forgot."

She told her friends to wait for her by the gates and followed Draco to the castle.

"So Harry, what was the message about?" asked Ginny.

"Dumbledore wants to meet me on Monday."

"Oh, about what?"

"I don't know." Harry lied, "We're going to Hogsmeade when Ron gets here. Want to join us?"

"Sure." Ginny smiled brightly.

At the front gate Filch stood with his Secrecy Sensor, checking students' names and themselves.

"Why is he checking people now. Shouldn't he check what they bring in?" asked Ron as they left Filch behind.

"I'm just glad you didn't say that back there, he would have kept us even longer." said Ginny.

Hermione joined her friends saying goodbye to Ernie who went back to the castle.

"Isn't he coming?" Asked Harry.

"Not now. He's got to meet Professor Flitwick."

Hermione cast a smokeless fire around them to keep them warm as they were far enough from school that the wards wouldn't detect Fiendfyre. Harry gave her an apprehensive look but said nothing. They entered the Honeydukes dry despite the harsh weather outside.

"Harry, my boy! Hermione!" called them Slughorn's loudly, before they could see him.

"Harry, you're a difficult man to get." he said as they approached him.

"I've been a bit busy, sir; Quidditch practice and Occlumency sessions of professor Moriarty."

"Ah, I'm aware." Slughorn grimaced at Moriarty's name. "You've sent Hermione alone too many times, Harry. Be careful, she might become interested in Mr. McLaggen." Slughorn was clearly joking, but it simply made Hermione livid to hear that. Her face reminded Harry of that time he had made fun of Voldemort's heritage in front of Bellatrix. It was a horrifyingly deadly expression. It was a miracle Hermione hadn't already murdered the annoying boy. According to Ginny, Zabini had managed to keep him busy in order to get him out of Hermione's hair, but McLaggen was too stubborn, so Hermione had opted to participate more on quidditch practices to avoid the parties even more.

Slughorn suggested Monday evening which made Harry very happy.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore plans to meet me then." said Harry, almost relieved that he got away with it one more time.

"Uh, we're getting unlucky again." Slughorn waved his head sadly. "At least young Miss Weasley is always with us. Well, Harry, You can't avoid me forever, can you?"

"I don't intend to, sir."

Slughorn smiled as he left them to have a talk with the owner.

"What's with the hat?" asked Ron when Slughorn was out of their earshot.

"Uh Ron, I suggested that hat. Are you saying I have bad taste?" said Ginny dangerously.

"No… No… not at all." Ron responded nervously.

"I can't believe you got away with it again. I really don't want to have another supper with that McLaggen or I might shove my wand in somewhere light doesn't shine." said Hermione dangerously.

"That's not very appropriate, Hermione," said Ginny and burst into laughter.

"I disagree. In McLaggen's case it's quite appropriate."

"Um Hermione, could you please refrain from doing that for now, so I could do it to him first?" Harry requested angrily. "I didn't know he was bothering you."

"Harry, I'm afraid that's not your business. I can handle it on my own."

"I'd really love to see that happen." said Ginny mischievously.

"Hey guys, look, Deluxe Sugar Quills. Why don't we buy some?" said Ron to change the subject.

"I'm not in the mood, Ron. Let's go to Three Broomsticks." Hermione said as she practically ran there.

The moment they entered Harry grinned wildly. Hermione looked at the direction of his gaze and saw Sirius and Lucinda with an apparently well teased Nymphadora Tonks.

"Ah, finally!" Sirius stood up. He opened his arms to hug Harry.

"Sirius, how come you're wearing all black." asked Hermione suspiciously.

"I was in London, fixing some affairs. Nothing to worry about."

"You look like Tiberius Nott in that garment." commented Tonks.

"Oh, don't say that! He looks gorgeous." Lucinda said passionately.

"Pff." Was Tonks' response.

"So, what brings you guys here?" asked Ginny.

"You guys actually. I missed Harry a lot, so Lucinda and I decided to visit you guys." Sirius smiled brightly.

"Guys, I sort of have to go." said Ron, "I have a meeting today."

"Of course, Ronald. Good luck." said Lucinda while she winked at him before anyone could say anything.

Harry looked at the table Ron was approaching and saw Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Looks like Ron's serious about Lavender." Harry whispered into Hermione's ear.

"Mom is going to love her _so_ much." said Ginny sarcastically.

"Nothing has happened yet, Ginn. Let's not judge soon." replied Harry.

"Ah, the very thing Remus said about your mom and dad." said Sirius teasingly.

"I remember Lily and James hated each other fiercely. I have no idea how they ended up together." said Lucinda.

"Oh, that happened really fast. I think it was over a bet. They suddenly started to like each other and a year later they married. I assure you aunt Dorea wasn't happy. _Not_ because of Lily's blood status, but their decision to do it so soon." Sirius clarified immediately. "It was very soon. I mean, I can swear something happened during Halloween that made them fall in love so fast. It wasn't normal."

"Hermione, is Ron an idiot? He just checked out Rosmerta, in front of the poor girl." said Lucinda disapprovingly.

"Ron has fancied her since third year. Honestly, she's a better choice than Lavender. I'd v kill to have that bum." said Ginny.

"Wow, when did you grow up?" asked Tonks.

"Speaking of growing up, have you..." Sirius began but a warning glare from Lucinda shut him up.

"What?" Tonks asked suspiciously.

"Well, I was gonna ask…"

"Ah, Ron how did it go?" asked Lucinda loudly from Ron who had joined them.

"I think I upset her." said Ron sadly.

"Well next time keep your eyes on her eyes, not on the barmaid's arse." advised Ginny.

"Just like Harry." Hermione said and kissed Harry's cheek.

Sirius grinned foolishly at Harry.

"Let's go, dog. We've got some work to do." Lucinda dragged Sirius from his chair.

"Harry, you guys should totally… Ahhh." Sirius screamed as Lucinda grabbed him by his ear.

"Hermione, promise me you're not going to be like that." Harry asked Hermione as the couple left Three Broomsticks.

Once their trip was over, they followed Katie Bell and her friend to the castle. As they walked toward the castle, kept warm by Hermione's colourless flames, Harry noticed that Katie and her friend were arguing about a package Katie had in her hands.

Wind sped up and Lenea grabbed the package, but Katie pulled it back and fell on the ground.

Suddenly, Katie was floating in the air as if she was flying. Her arms were open and her pose was graceful. Her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping without any disturbance. Then a moment later she screamed. She was in terrible pain and anguish. She opened her eyes and kept screaming endlessly.

Hermione's fire faded away and Harry felt the cold wind blowing unto them. Hermione ran toward Katie and waved her wand in complex moves. Katie immediately fell on the ground and stopped screaming.

"My God. That was Greek Cross!" said Harry.

"What?" said Ron and Ginny simultaneously.

"It's a very complicated curse that kills you the moment you wear it. If she had worn it she would have died."

He then sent a Patronus.

"I've informed Snape. He will come soon."

Snape arrived with company. Moriarty immediately kneeled next to Katie to examine her. Hagrid simply staggered around.

"Leanne, right?" Hermione asked the shivering girl. "What happened?"

"It happened when that package tore, she just…"

Ron went to the package to pick it up but Snape snatched his hand.

"Don't … touch it." he warned.

"Excellent response, Miss Lestrange. She'll live." Moriarty handed Katie to Hagrid. "Rubious, take Miss Bell to Madam Pomfrey, please. Severus and I must take a look into this curious curse."

He levitated the package. Harry immediately recognised what was inside.

"I've seen this before. A few years ago, I saw it in Borgin and Burkes."

Hermione had seen it, too. However, unlike Harry, she had instantly felt it's curse upon first glance.

"That bit of information can be very useful Harry. Let's hope wasn't smart enough to order it anonymously." said Moriarty. Snape smirked at his words.

"Did Miss bell tell you who gave it to her, or who she was supposed to deliver it to?" Snape asked Lenea.

"She wouldn't tell. She said it was a surprise for somebody in Hogwarts and she was acting in a funny way. She had it when she came out of the bathroom."

"The Imperius Curse is very likely, Severus. We are lucky she didn't make it to the castle." said Moriarty. "Let's go back to the castle. For now, don't tell anyone."

When Harry finally got alone with Ron and Hermione he put forward his theory.

"I think Malfoy is behind it." Harry said.

"Just because Malfoy has been to Borgin and Burkes?" asked Ron.

"Harry, there are a few holes in your theory." said Hermione thoughtfully, "Katie got the package in the lavatory. Therefore the chance of a male culprit is extremely low. Also if you remember Malfoy talked to Borgin about two things and not one. He asked Borgin to fix the other one. Malfoy would have no use for two necklaces and such cursed objects need no kind of repairs."

"You are… actually right. I think we need to tell the order." said Harry.

Hermione, of course, had already told Dumbledore about Draco's mission and Dumbledore in return had told her that he had a plan. Draco was evidently trying other measures. Perhaps it was time she helped him with the cabinet.

"Tell Dumbledore. You are meeting him this Monday." Hermione suggested.

Harry agreed to do so.

In the afternoon, Hermione made an excuse to leave the boys and went to look for her cousin. She found him leaving Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Of all the places you'd go. This was the last on my list." she said coldly.

Draco froze in his place.

"How's fixing the cabinet going on?" she asked to receive no answer, "I don't think it's going well since you decided to improvise. A cursed necklace? Really? It didn't even get to the castle."

"I know," he said as kept his eyes locked on her shoes.

Hermione sent a mental projection to Draco. It had worked on Harry before and fortunately, it worked for Draco, too. He looked up and looked at her with astonishment.

Hermione made no Legilimency attempt. It calmed him down.

"Please help me, sister." said Draco simply.

"Very well." she said before giving him a fake sickle. There was a picture of a house-elf on it.

"Time and location. Be brief."

She left him without another word.

When she came back Ron told her that Harry had brought his suspicion about Malfoy to McGonagall.

"What did she say?" she asked

"Malfoy has spent the day in detention with McGonagall. Yeah, Harry was surprised, too."

**A/N: Draco is getting some help. Will he get Hermione in trouble?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ron Gets Lucky**

Katie was sent to Saint Mango. The news spread around and terrified students. Harry was sure Malfoy was behind the incident, and that meant business as usual; People would gossip, Harry would complain and Hermione would try her best to ignore all the above.

Harry had to wait for his meeting with Dumbledore in order to warn him about Malfoy, and he had already decided to go to Moriarty again if Dumbledore wouldn't listen.

The Headmaster wasn't spotted during meals on Monday. Harry almost doubted that the he would make it at all, but when Harry went to his office Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"Good evening, sir. I thought you weren't in Hogwarts."

"Ah, Harry, I just arrived an hour ago. I had a talk with Professor Moriarty and v he told me that you've been quite busy yourself. You children handled Katie's situation pretty well, Harry. As professor Moriarty put it, excellent response." he said, offering Harry some cockroach clusters.

"Sir, is Katie going to be alright?"

"Your captain is going to be fine, thanks to Miss Lestrange's swift reaction. Professor Moriarty fixed most of her injuries, but she has to spend at least a week in Saint Mango." Dumbledore then looked at the necklace and continued, "Greek Cross is a nasty curse, Harry. Katie has been extremely lucky."

"Regarding that curse, has Professor McGonagall told you about my … suspicion?" Harry asked carefully.

"About young Draco? She has, Harry. I assure you, we will be investigating whomever might have been involved, but we must presently concentrate on our lesson." said Dumbledore disappointingly.

He then reviewed what they had previously learnt about Lord Voldemort and started to add more pieces to the puzzle by showing him a new memory from Caractatus Burke. Harry got excited when Burke mentioned Slytherin's locket. Then he became very angry upon hearing that he had paid Merope only ten Galleons for it.

"So this was Voldemort's first Horcrux. How did he get it back?"

"No, Harry, in fact the first was destroyed by you. If you recall, the diary of Tom Riddle did indeed possess young Miss Weasley. Concerning how Voldemort found the locket, I'm afraid we have to dig a bit deeper to find out. Right now we need to see another memory which is mine. You'll find this one more satisfactory in regards of details, for sure."

And he was right. The memory was much more vivid and clear. It was pure fun to see a woman called Ms. Cole mispronounce Dumbledore's name two times in a row, which made Harry laugh before he could stop himself.

Once they reached the room of young Tom Riddle, Harry saw him reading a book that he instantly recognised. He wondered if Hermione knew the _Wuthering Heights _was in Voldemort's reading list too. It would surely annoy her as it was her favourite muggle book, and it made her feel connected to her non-existent Muggle roots.

Riddle initially mistook Dumbledore for a doctor who had come to have a look at him. He behaved with hostility, but then calmed down a bit as the old professor dismissed that idea.

Harry was impressed by Dumbledore's composure and calm, who patiently explained where Hogwarts was, and who or rather what Riddle himself was. The contrast of Riddle's reaction with Harry's own reaction surprised him. He accepted being magical almost too easily.

In Harry's opinion Dumbledore's speech about not tolerating thievery had little effect on the boy. The Dumbledore in the memory was a bit disturbed by the young boy. Tom told Dumbledore about being Parselmouth. His description of his magical acts were quite disturbing for even an adult let alone a child his age.

As they left the memory Harry remained quiet for a few seconds. He waited for Dumbledore to explain his own view and then he talked.

"Riddle was unstable, professor. He obviously needed help." Harry finally said to Dumbledore who froze at his words.

"Riddle had clear signs of trust issues, kleptomania, sadism and aggressive behavior. Don't we have some ways to deal with these things early on?" Harry continued, "He himself asked if you were a doctor. He _knew_ he probably needed a doctor."

Dumbledore looked at him grimly.

"Harry, unfortunately, despite its many advantages, magical society lacks many aspects of muggle society. As I understand, mental health care is mostly a neglected issue." he explained, "I'm afraid we don't have the very necessary occupation of _Psychotherapy_."

"I guess we don't. Otherwise my parents would be alive today." said Harry dolorously.

"Harry-" Dumbledore began with a shaky voice.

"Past is past, sir. Let's stop it from happening again." Harry shook his head uncomfortably, and then changed the subject. "I guess at least we know why he chose to forego his real name. Tom was too ordinary for him."

"Yes, exactly. Tom hated ordinary. That I suppose was the reason he was so friendless and, as I told you earlier, had developed a secretive and highly self-sufficient character. He used Lord Voldemort as his new identity only a few years later."

"You said Death Eaters were deluded to think they were close to him. What about Bellatrix Lestrange?" Harry asked. "They share a child after all."

"Bellatrix is a servant, Harry. She has no higher place above that. Voldemort plays with her however he likes. Surely, he feels the same about Rodolphus. Otherwise he wouldn't fornicate with his wife."

Dumbledore sighed unhappily as Harry started at Fawks. He then faced Dumbledore and said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I fail to see that as a logical strategy. I believe Rodolphus married Bellatrix to divert people's attention away from her. The same happened when he claimed to be Hermione's father."

Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully and then he smiled knowingly.

"Harry, I can see why Voldemort fears you so much. You never underestimate your enemy." He said smiling brightly. Dumbledore stared at the ring on his desk.

"Professor, this ring, was it a horcrux, too?"

Dumbledore picked up the ring with his thumb and index and put it in Harry's palm.

"Of course. Surely, you saw Marvolo wearing it. The story of how Voldemort got it is also for another time." Dumbledore put the ring next to the diary. "I was lucky to think of calling Professor Snape to accompany me, otherwise I might have severely damaged myself. We did have more difficulty destroying it than Miss Lestrange had with the locket. Her control over Fiendfyre is legendary. So much so that I only know one other who had a similar amount of control over it."

"Who was it, sir?" asked Harry curiously.

"Gellert Grindelwald."

*R*B*

Regulus absolutely hated London, because he hated dampness. And now far away from London's rainy weather he was being drenched by cold rain. His friend next to him, however, loved rain.

"What a lovely weather, isn't it?" said his companion.

"No one in their right mind would call this lovely."

"No, they wouldn't. Unless they came from the great dessert."

The man was wearing a muggle suit and a Homburg hat. His facial expressions were usually stiff and his short goatee beard gave the appearance of an educated villain. To Regulus, his long wand made John Dee seem ludicrous in that attire.

Dee put his wand on a piece of rock and whispered a spell.

Suddenly, in front of them stood a tall building with a horrifyingly unsound structure.

"Welcome to Nurmengard, Regulus."

"He's alone in there. Why him though? Wasn't he evil?" said Regulus.

"This is a prison with only one prisoner. That ought to mean something, Regulus. He knows things we don't know and I know him enough to keep him under control. We need him."

He hit the ground with his wand and the area under their feet split from the earth and began to take them up. Regulus yelped and crouched down.

They soon reached the top and Regulus jumped onto the roof immediately.

"John!" he yelled as a stone gargoyle attacked him.

John jumped forward and hit the gargoyle with his wand. The gargoyle shattered into a hundred pieces.

"Here, you're saved." he smiled idiotically.

Then he created a hole in the roof effortlessly and they jumped into the cell of the most notorious Dark Lord of the century after Lord Voldemort.

There was an old man on a small bed. He couldn't see them due to the darkness.

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked with a shaky voice.

"Unfortunately, no." said John.

The old man froze upon hearing his voice.

"Who are you?" asked in horror.

"I thought you would recognise your old friend, John Dee."

John's wand emitted a soft blue light from its little jewel on top.

"You-"

"Guten morgen, How are you?" Dee smiled.

"Ich werde-" said Grindelwald as he launched toward Dee, but he was kept in place by Dee's wand.

"You think you can me, Gellert?" he said calmly. "I don't think you ever could. Look, you want out, I can take you. I'm sure you don't want to spend your remaining years here, do you?"

Grindelwald stepped back, suspicion evident in his eyes. He looked at the young man next to Dee.

"What's in it for you?"

"Not much. I just want to stop a maniac called Voldemort." said Dee.

Grindelwald smirked, "Why?"

"Regulus here, tells me that he made a horcrux."

Grindelwald grinned. His old face brightened a bit. "Ah. So he has become the enemy of mankind. Interesting! I need more to help you Mr. Dee."

"I know a lovely café in Paris. We could talk there, Are you interested?"

"Of course. I think it would be nice. We could also meet an old friend." Grindelwald smiled madly.

"You cannot kill him. Try to play well for once." Dee warned.

"Sure. Provided that I get my morning coffee."

*H*P*

Harry woke up quite early the day after. It was still dark and others were asleep. He couldn't go get his books and the book next to him was the history of magic. He tried to fall back to sleep, but gloomy thoughts were preventing that.

Voldemort's life had been too similar to Harry's, to the point that Harry wondered why hadn't he turned into something like Voldemort. All the things Dumbledore had used to describe Voldemort, Harry could have been. He had done similar things apart from stealing and hurting people -depending on the definition of _hurt_ -

"God, that time at the zoo. Dudley must have freaked out." Harry whispered grimly.

What had made Harry so different.

"Are you truly different?" A weak voice whispered in the back of his mind.

The thought made him shiver. His path had been dangerously close to Voldemort's. Hadn't Harry gone to save Hermione in their first year, he could have turned into someone different.

These dark thoughts persisted until Ron woke up.

Over breakfast, he decided to tell Hermione and Ron about his meeting with Dumbledore, but something in the newspaper buried that subject in his mind.

Hermione didn't have to open the paper as it was printed on the very first page.

**Grindelwald dead**

was printed boldly on the newspaper.

"Wow, they found his body intact. He has died of natural causes." said Hermione.

"What else?" asked Harry. He remembered that Dumbledore had brought up his name last night.

"Well, most of it is history, actually. How Dumbledore defeated him. How he ended up in Nurmengard. Nothing about his death." Hermione said disappointedly. "Oh here are some accounts of his historical acts."

Hermione kept reading the newspaper avidly. The article was covering his time in school to adulthood and his move to power.

"Harry, he knew a lot of people. Did you know he was much worse in number of murders and social damage than Voldemort. He just wasn't here."

Hermione kept reading until she saw something that almost stopped her heart.

_**The fire of Paris**_

_Perhaps one of the most famous incidents regarding Grindelwald was his rally in Paris - a turning point for his movement.- During which a supporter of him was killed by an auror. Grindelwald told people to spread the news and claimed to be non-violent. After people left the rally he murdered most of the aurors by Fiendfyre. _

"_He asked us to join him," said Newt Scamander, brother of late Theseus Scamander, "Or die. He created a circle of fire. The most beautiful blue color I'd ever seen. We did not appreciate the danger back then. Theseus ordered us to run but it was too late. The fire didn't harm his followers. Those who chose him, were spared, but those who didn't, perished in front of our eyes."_

Hermione's palms were sweating madly, her face ashen as she read Scamander's description of the fire. It felt like someone had poured a bucket of ice water on her head. She looked at Dumbledore at the high table. He had a grim expression on his face. He looked at her and smiled heartwarmingly.

"Harry, Hermione, what's wrong with you two today?" Ron asked.

"Is Hermione pregnant?" asked Lavender cautiously.

That caused chaos. Before either Harry or Hermione could answer McGonagall was behind them.

"May I ask who's pregnant here?" she asked lividly. Her face was red and her fingers pressed hard on her book.

Lavender instantly pointed at Hermione. McGonagall gasped and dropped her book.

"M-Miss _**Granger…. **_You of all people…"

"Professor, she's not pregnant. I promise you. We were a bit under the weather and Lavender _assumed_ that she was pregnant." explained Harry swiftly.

"Ah, thanks Merlin for that." said Minerva.

Harry could see Moriarty laughing his head off over the high table as Snape gave him a distasteful look.

"I think we need to … ehm … Have a talk in my office later, Miss Granger. I'll be waiting after dinner."

She strode back to the high table.

"Hey I just realised. McGonagall is still calling you Granger." Ron said.

"She actually calls her Hermione most of the times." responded Neville. "Flitwick has started to call her by first name, too."

With that Harry lost his chance to talk about his class with Dumbledore. He finally managed to find some privacy with Hermione and Ron on the way to Herbology and told them what he had seen last night.

"You don't pity him, do you, Harry?" asked Ron.

"No, but I don't have to like they way things turned out, do I?"

"Yeah, my dad could have been more handsome and less gruesome." joked Hermione.

Ron halted his walk and made a funny noise.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were still a bit touchy about that." she apologised insincerely as Ron had hinted her father multiple times in the past.

Ron did not snap out of it until Professor Sprout called them in.

They got to work and Hermione started a new conversation about Slug parties. Which annoyed Ron and Harry greatly.

"Come on Harry. You have to try Slug Club once."

"Merlin's pants! Is that name for real?" was Ron's response.

"Of course, Ron. He introduced Gwenog Jones last time. She said _Slug Club_ was the best."

Ron was impressed by that, but it also depressed him that he wasn't invited.

"He's organising a Christmas party. You _have to_ come Harry. Because, I'm pretty sure McLaggen is going to try something funny."

"Oh, alright. The pain I have got to take for my future wife... Ouch" Harry moaned as he was attacked by his plant.

The word wife made Hermione blush. She looked at him fondly and didn't say anything.

For the next few days, Harry, as the temporary captain, halted finding a temporary replacement for Katie until eventually the match with Slytherin became too close.

"Hermione you have to replace Katie for this match." He finally told his girlfriend during dinner.

"Will you come for the party?" she said.

"I promise."

"Then I'll be your chaser, honey." she said and kissed Harry's nose.

"Wow, Harry, I didn't know you could blush like that." said Dean.

Hermione didn't disappoint the team by performing well as a chaser. Ginny was extremely happy to work with her. It pained Harry how much passion Ginny had for Hermione. He felt sorry and jealous simultaneously.

Ron was Harry's big problem. He had little confidence in himself and that resulted in playing so violently that he punched poor Demelza in the mouth.

Harry fixed her mouth and warned Ginny to stop aggravating Ron.

Due to Katie's absence and Harry's lack of experience as a coordinator, this was the worst practice they had had in yeras, a fact which Harry decided to hide by saying it was good.

Harry and Hermione tried their best to give Ron more hope. Alas they failed as the practice took a worse turn next day and Ron almost resigned.

The night before the match Harry stayed up late to think of a solution and he finally had one in mind. It needed good execution though.

The following morning Gryffindors cheered Harry and Ron as they approached the table.

"Ron, honey, you're going to crush them." said Lavender Brown enthusiastically.

"Tea?" asked Harry. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice?"

"Doesn't matter." said Ron as he looked at his breakfast disinterestedly.

Hermione arrived a few seconds later. She seemed tired and sleepy.

"I can't believe I have to fly today." she said. "How are you two?"

"Never better. Here's your drink, Ron." said Harry innocently.

"Don't drink it, Ron."

"Why not?" he asked .

Hermione looked at Harry furiously. "You just put something in his drink."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You have the bottle in your hand."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, darling." Harry swiftly put the bottle in his pocket. "Must be your imagination running wild."

"Ron, please don't…"

But he had already drank the juice.

"Stop ordering around, Hermione." he said indifferently.

Hermione sat next to Harry.

"You should be expelled for that."

"Oh really. Haven't you confunded anyone lately?" Harry smirked, "We're going to make a great couple."

"Great news guys." said Ginny as they reached the changing room. "We got jackpot. Vaisy was hit in the head by a bludger yesterday and he can't play. Malfoy's sick too, so Harper is playing instead. And _he_ is an idiot."

"Draco's sick?" asked Hermione as Harry diverted his gaze to the Slytherin table, "What's wrong?"

"Worried about your cousin? I don't know. It's good for us though." Ginny giggled.

Hermione was curious to see what Harry was thinking about and what she saw scared her. Harry's mind was meticulously checking every possible reason why Malfoy would call sick.

"Fishy, isn't it?" Harry asked Ron.

"Lucky is what I call it." Ron responded gleefully. "Also Vaisy is out, too. He's very good. I couldn't think of… Hey, wait a minute." He looked at Harry with an unreadable expression. "You didn't- you didn't really add anything to my - ehm - my …"

Harry raised his eyebrows and said, "You should probably get your boots on, we're starting in five minutes."

The stadium was packed by students. Harry saw Luna and her lion topped hat among the crowd and waved his hand for her. He almost forgot that he was the captain today and was reminded by Madam Hooch to shake Urquhart's hand who was the new Slytherin captain.

They mounted their brooms and kicked off. Harry kept his eyes busy looking for the snitch.

To Harry's dismay the commentator was Zacharis Smith, who kept bashing Ron. Ron however managed to save the first Quaffle.

"Wow, look at Lestrange everyone. She is outflying everyone like a white pole dragon. She's showing her true colors." said Smith in awe.

Hermione indeed was fast. Harry had never seen her fly so fast. In the first ten minutes she scored seven goals.

At some point Harper saw the snitch and Harry was too far away to reach it, but Hermione conveniently choose a path to the goal that was in Harper's way and went by him so fast that he lost his balance and almost fell. That was enough for Harry to catch up and grab the snitch.

"Yes." Harry yelled triumphantly. Team members surrounded him to hug him in midair, but Ginny didn't join them. Instead she sped up and hit the commentator's podium hard. The team flew to her to see what had happened.

"Sorry, Professor. I forgot to brake." Harry heard Ginny say.

Of course, after such an epic success a party was in order, therefore most team members changed immediately to get to the tower. Harry, Ron and Hermione remained behind.

"Harry, you heard Slughorn. You shouldn't have done that. It's illegal." Hermione finally snapped. "As you can see, even if Ron hadn't saved a single quaffle, we would have won by 310 to 90."

"Well, we won 310 to 0, which is much better." responded Harry.

"What are you going to do? Rat us out?" spat Ron.

"Look, I don't understand what you two are talking about." said Harry with a straight face.

"Yes, you do. You put Felix Felicis into his drink that's why everything went well, and Slytherin players were missing." Hermione ranted.

Harry wordlessly showed them the full bottle of Felix Felicis.

"You see, I wanted you guys think that I'd done that, so I pretended to be adding something to his drink when you were watching, love." He faced Ron and continued. "You saved everything because you _felt_ lucky. That's all there is to it."

"But it felt so real, Harry."

"Indeed, and that's why it worked. Fortunately, you won't need it next time."

"Harry, you're such a Slytherin. I must ask the hat how you were put in Gryffindor." said Hermione.

"Well, could you guys keep a secret?" said Harry, "I almost wasn't."

The look on Ron and Hermione's face was priceless.

"I don't think it would be wise to ask what was the alternative," said Hermione. "Let's go back to the tower. There is a party waiting for us."

The party was wild. Ron left them the moment he saw Lavender Brown. What transpired between those two was disturbing.

"Ah, isn't that cute?" said Ginny. "I think he's trying to eat her face."

"That's a bit disturbing." Harry admitted.

Ginny sat next to him and gave him, a glass of butterbear, from which he took a gulp instantly.

"Oh my! I think McLaggen is about to get Hermione really angry." said Ginny.

Suddenly there was a commotion from where Hermione had gone to fetch drinks. Harry saw McLaggen fleeing a deadly flock of angry birds attacking him. Ginny pointed at the drink boot where Hermione was fuming, her pose very much like her father when dueling. In that moment, Harry decided that he would do everything is good power to avoid angering his girlfriend.

He turned his head toward Ginny's smiling face and just for a brief moment felt his heart jump.

**A/N: I will be posting the next chapter before Friday.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Conspiracy at Slug's**

Snape's Alchemy sessions became more difficult as he started working on objects rather than plants. Alchemy unlike other forms of magic, was easily done on living objects. Working it into dead objects took more time and effort. Their heavy workload was almost unbearable. So one day in the library Harry admitted his defeat.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I can't give Moriarty his essay on time." Harry said.

"He'll get mad, Harry." Hermione warned.

"I know. However, if I work on his essay I won't have time for Slughorn's and Snape's. They're going to take far less time."

"I'm really trying, Harry. But I really don't understand Chinese Plague." Ron whined.

"Well, what do you know about it?"

"I think you have to sacrifice a Bubon." He said unsurely.

"No. Bubonic Xang Fever or Chinese Plague isn't sacrificial at all, Ron. It's a curse, developed by altering a normal muggle infecting agent into a deadly magical virus which starts it's nasty work from your muscle tissues and progresses to your nerves. The problem is finding a way to cure it, as the virus mutates every time you make a new curse."

"Okay. What's a virus Harry?"

Harry was about to answer that, but he saw Ginny approaching.

"I think you should ask Hermione about that. I need to go." said Harry evasively.

"Hi, Harry," said Ginny as she closed her distance. "Before you go make yourself busy. I have something to tell you."

She paused and looked around carefully.

"Did you know that some girls have attained a considerable amount of love potions? Did you know some of it is intended for you?"

Harry simply stared at her in shock. The shock of the news made him forget all his reservations toward Ginny.

"How did they get it?"

"From Fred and George's." Ginny explained.

"Didn't Filch ban Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"He did, but again he's pretty bad at recognising potions. Especially when they're transfigured to look like perfumes and cough potions."

"Harry just don't drink anything without checking it." Hermione warned him.

"I wonder if Filch can tell the difference between potion and …"

There was a sound. Hermione waved her wand swiftly. The books from the other shelf fell on the ground. However, nothing was behind it.

Madam Pince , of course, showed up immediately. Luckily, she accepted Hermione's lie that someone else had desecrated her precious book.

"Careful Hermione, you might get banned." Harry warned her when they were out of the library. Hermione raised her left eyebrow and smiled.

"Harry, would you do something for me? Would you please ask someone else to come with you. I want to bring Ron. He seems to really like those parties."

"I think I can, if you're really okay with that." he responded warily.

"Oh, I trust you, Harry. see you at Transfiguration."

Harry nodded uncomfortably and went to the common room while Hermione went the opposite direction for Ancient Runes. Harry was unfortunate enough to meet Romilda Vane on the stairs who offered him Gillywater and then forced him to accept a box of chocolate cauldrons, all of which Harry stored under his bed hastily before he got on Snape's project. He barely managed to scrape by. Then he ran to Transfiguration where McGonagall deducted ten points for being late.

When Harry left the class he saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Luna." He greeted her warmly. "Is everything alright."

"Oh, Harry. Hi. It's not bad, a bit rough now. Ginny is very nice though. She stands up for me a lot."

"Luna, would you like to come to Slughorn's party tonight?"

Before Harry could regret asking her. Her beaming face made him glad that he had.

"Slughorn's party? Sure, Harry. As friends of course." Luna responded enthusiastically. "Is that why you've dyed your eyebrows. Should I do the same?"

"Oh no. this is just a transfiguration mishap. "

"Oh, it just turned back to normal!"

Before Harry could express his surprise, Peeves jumped from a corner and began to sing, "Potty asked Loony…"

He instantly shut his mouth as he saw a newcomer.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Lovegood, how are you today?" asked Moriarty.

Peeves slowly hovered back and then it disappeared.

"Professor, I don't think Peeves is more scared of Bloody Baron than he's scared of you." Luna claimed.

"I'm not sure that's entirely true." was Moriarty's soft reply, "Mister Potter, a moment, please."

He took Harry to his office.

"I hope you're not cheating on Miss Lestrange, Harry."

"I'm not, sir. It was Hermione's idea."

" Of course it was." Moriarty laughed lightly and glanced at his little skull in his palm, "My people tell me that the stone was most likely real."

He turned to Harry, "How's your essay going on."

"I might have to deliver it a bit late, sir." said Harry apprehensively.

"Don't bother with it, I know you're busy. Instead take a look at this." Moriarty gave Harry a plain grey book. "Read it during your Christmas break. It's about… well... necromancy."

Harry almost dropped the book.

"Necromancy? That's outright forbidden to study." said Harry in shock.

"Yes, and soon you'll know why."

Moriarty gulped uncomfortably, "I'm putting a lot of trust in you by giving you this book. I want you to start thinking of ways to stop a necromancer by studying their methods."

Moriarty stretched his neck slightly. It appeared that he had a nasty neckache.

"Now, I also wanted to ask regarding Slughorn's party. Is it any fun?"

"Hermione says so, sir." Harry answered, "Personally, I've never been to one."

"Hmm. Slughorn's invited me. I should probably attend then. See you there."

Moriarty dismissed Harry.

He went back to tower, changed to one of ten outfits Sirius had forced him to bring to Hogwarts and stormed down to the Entrance Hall, where many girls including Luna were waiting for their companions.

She was wearing a set of spangled silver robes which were attracting a lot of attention and causing laughter. Harry was glad that was the only thing funny about her.

"Hi, Luna." Harry greeted her.

"Wow Harry. I almost didn't recognise you. Is there a reason for wearing green and silver."

"Not really. I just like the design."

Harry said nervously as people glanced toward him skeptically.

"_Where's his girlfriend_?"

"_Did they break up?_"

Harry heard even more brutal assessments among whispers.

"Shall we get going?" he asked politely.

"Sure." Luna said placidly.

Slughorn's office was much larger than the other teacher's studies Harry had seen previously. It was quite crowded, too. Slughorn spotted Harry upon entering and called him up.

"Harry, m'boy, Welcome, welcome." He called next to his distracted colleague, Moriarty. He slid his way to Harry and grabbed his hand tight as if he feared Harry would disappear any moment. "I have so many people here I'd like you to meet, Harry."

Harry snatched Luna's hand in time and dragged her with himself.

Slughorn introduced him to an author called Eldred Worple and his morbid friend Sanguini. After a brief chat with him and his politely declining his offer to write Harry's biography, His girlfriend came to rescue Harry.

"Harry, Luna, you look lovely." Hermione said cheerfully. Worple and Sanguini backed off when they saw her and left Harry alone.

"Wow Hermione. Good riddance." Harry huffed at the tiny writer.

"Some people here really don't want to be associated with me. At least in public." said Hermione sourly.

"You don't want to be associated with them anyway." Harry comforted his girlfriend.

"Is that Trelawney?" Luna asked them.

It was too late to get away. She had spotted them.

"Hello." Luna said politely before Harry and Hermione could feign not seeing her.

"Good evening, dear." responded an obviously drunk Professor Trelawney. "I haven't seen you in my class lately."

"I've got Firenze this year,"

"Ah I see. I prefer to think of him as Dobbin." said Trelawney bitterly. "I wrongly assumed that now I've returned, Dumbledore would get rid of him. But instead I'm sharing classes with a horse."

Hermione tried to hide behind Harry as she had no desire to be seen when Firenze was compared with a horse.

"Oh no, McLaggen is here." Hermione complained. She sneakily applied Disillusionment charm on herself.

"Hi, Potter. Haven't you seen…"

"My girlfriend?" said Harry contemptuously. "McLaggen, if I see you around Hermione again you are going to wish you were a girl."

McLaggen hurried away without another word.

"Wow, Harry that was harsh." said Ron who had joined them with a drink in his hand. "Where's Hermione, by the way. I think I lost her."

"I'm here." said Hermione near Harry.

"Wow, I must be too drunk, but I just can't see you." Ron shook his head.

"No, Ron. I used Disillusionment charm." Hermione responded aggravated by his thickness.

"Oh, you're good at it 'Mione." Luna said. "You're completely invisible."

"Harry Potter." said Trelawney having found enough stability to recognise him.

"Hello, professor." Harry replied politely.

"My dear boy, I've heard rumors. A dark shadow follows you. Why haven't you come to Divination? You of all people should know it's importance."

"Ah Sybill, isn't that what we all think about our subject?" said Slughorn, dangerously close to where Hermione was. He almost spilled some of his drink on Hermione. "I've never seen a such great innate talent in Potions. He's much like his mother. I can tell you not many turn out as bright as him… Even Severus…"

To their horror, he threw out an arm and brought Snape out of nowhere.

"Ah Severus leave solit-" Slughorn began to say but he dared not continue when a very displeased James Moriarty came along Snape.

"You have drank too much, Horrace." said Moriarty annoyedly. He himself reeked of alcohol and a mix of smoke and narcotics. To Harry's surprise he was wearing a classic red robes and pointy wizard hat with moving and flickering stars and half moons on it.

"I was just telling Sybill what a terrific potion maker, Harry is." Slughorn ended his sentence with a hic. "Some credit goes to Severus for teaching him so well."

"Mr Potter's talent has no natural or biological basis. He simply worked hard during his fifth year and his efforts have finally paid off."

"What are your subjects, Potter?" Snape asked.

"Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology…"

"In other words, you want to go for a job in DMLE." said Moriarty with boredom.

"I would like to become an Auror." Harry said firmly.

"I'm sure you'll make a great one." Slughorn said.

"It would be a waste." Moriarty said as Luna to Harry's surprise nodded.

"I don't think you should be an Auror Harry, Aurors are a part of Rotfang Conspiracy, I thought you guys knew that." she said to their surprise. "They're using a combination of Dark magic and gum disease to bring down the Ministry."

"I knew that," said Moriarty and everyone burst into laughter.

As Harry tried to wipe his mouth he saw Draco Malfoy dragged to them by Argus Filch.

Malfoy claimed that he had intended to gate crash but Harry was doubtful.

"He can stay, Argus. Don't fret over it." Slughorn said casually.

Malfoy began thanking Slughorn greatly for his generosity.

"Hello, cousin," said Hermione suddenly materialising next to Harry and Slughorn. Snape seemed extremely surprised, but Moriarty showed no expression as if he had known Hermione was there all along.

Draco's breath was trapped momentarily as he saw her materialise out of thin air.

"Ah, here you are, Hermione. Draco just arrived." said Slughorn sheepishly.

"It seems that your health hasn't improved since the match." Hermione told Draco, paying no attention to Slughorn.

She was right. Malfoy was sick.

"A word, Draco." Snape took him by his shoulder and dragged him out.

"I think need to use the bathroom." Harry swiftly left the laughing crowd and followed Snape and Malfoy. He hid himself under the invisibility cloak and after some searching he finally found them.

"... cannot afford mistakes, Draco, because if you are expelled -"

"I didn't have anything to do -" Draco began but suddenly an invisible hand grabbed the handle and opened the door. That invisible hand didn't belong to Harry as the owner materialised upon closing the door.

"Hi, professor." said Hermione's voice, "Draco."

"What are you doing here, sis?" said Draco.

"Ah, that's a very good question, Drakey." said Hermione with a terrifyingly sweet voice, reminiscent of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"I was talking to your brother in private, Miss Lestrange." Snape said politely.

"About the fact that he foolishly ordered a Greek Cross from Borgin and Burkes, I assume." said Hermione bitterly.

"Nobody suspects me..." Draco said.

"Silence you fool... Harry Potter suspects you and he has already told Dumbledore. Your moronic action could get you arrested." Hermione bellowed angrily.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Was Hermione in this, too?

There was a commotion between Draco and Snape and then it stopped.

"I knew your aunt has taught you Occlumency. I didn't expect you to be this good."

Hermione chuckled audibly at Snape's remark.

"What thoughts are you concealing from your master?"

"I'm not concealing anything from him, just trying to keep you out"

"What's your plan?" asked Snape after failing to use Legilimency against Draco.

"It's none of your business." Draco said defiantly. Harry heard Hermione chuckle again.

"I could assist you, if you told me-" argued Snape.

"I have got all the assistance I need, thanks, I'm not alone."

"Weren't you tonight? It was foolish of you to wander the corridors without lookouts or backups. You're making very simple, fundamental mistakes." Snape whispered.

"I suppose it has to do with you putting Crabbe and Goyle in detention." Hermione said reasonably.

"Well I'd like to see them work under Moriarty. He wouldn't let them have a single free hour." Snape pointed out.

"Yes, why would you give them detention." yelled Malfoy.

"Keep your voice down." warned Snape practically spitting into Draco's face. "If they want to pass Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s this year, they should apply themselves to their studies."

"It's not like they would ever need it." Malfoy spat laughing. "Defense Against the Dark Arts is more like a joke. It's all an act. None of us needs protection Against the Dark Arts."

"That's a very shallow way of thinking about it." Hermione said cooly. "Professor Snape has survived so far by this so-called _act_."

"Look, I have Hermione's help. She has agreed to help me. Don't you trust Bellatix Lestrange's daughter? Don't you trust my sister?" said Draco, confirming Harry's fears. He was so heartbroken and yet little he could do to change the situation.

"I simply wanted to know,"

"Oh, I know. You want to steal my glory." Draco responded indignantly.

"Don't act like a child-" Snape began but Draco was already leaving the room.

Harry barely managed to get out of his way before he burst through the door.

"I wasn't aware that you were involved in this." said Snape accusingly.

"Oh, it was too easy. Draco came to me himself." Hermione sat, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to go back to the party. I haven't had enough drinks tonight." Hermione left the room gracefully. Snape followed walking past Harry, without noticing him.

Harry came back to room shaking from fear. He had just heard the conversation of a convicted Death Eaters with two other suspected Death Eaters, planning something right under Dumbledore's very nose.

Harry sneaked back into the party, trying to act normally. Hermione was chatting amiably with Ron and Luna while Malfoy was sulking in a corner. Harry jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

**A/N: I appreciate your comments and reviews. If you have an account log in and then post your review so I can reply or answer your questions. There was an interesting review yesterday, that caught my attention. I want to clarify that my humble lowly fanfiction in which mistakes are plentiful is not comparable to Rowling's masterpiece. I understand why Rowling wanted Hermione to be specifically muggle-born and powerful. My intention was not to undermine any of that that, but to give it a twist. I wanted to take Hermione from the muggle-born world and throw her into the world of purebloods. I simply wished to illustrate how people would react to her and expect her to behave as a pureblood.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Chapter 30 is here. Chapter 31 will be coming the following Thursday. I appreciate your constructive reviews and criticism. **

**My mental picture of Orion Black is portrayed by Michael Sheen, I think that would be a good choice.**

* * *

_**Chapter 31: Father**_

Sirius Black sighed as he left the bed in which Lucinda was fast asleep. They were far enough from House Black in his private cottage somewhere remote in France. If it wasn't for Harry, he would've convinced Lucinda to elope with him and start fresh, here in a place far from the horrors and nightmares in Britain.

Sirius conjured a mirror and shaved his beard with his wand. This was one of the rare things he had learnt from his father. To Orion's disappointment, his favorite son, Regulus never properly learned to trim his beard using this method.

After shaving his face clean he went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet. A few minutes later his eyelids were shut as he dozed off. Once he woke up he found himself not in the bathroom but in his old room decorated with Gryffindor posters and colours back in London. Sirius jumped up as his deranged mother opened the door.

"Your father wants to see you."

She sneered at the lion on his wall and left Sirius alone.

Sirius was confused. His parents were dead. His body moved involuntarily, taking him to his father's office. Once he got there he knocked two times.

"Come in, son." said a horrifyingly familiar voice.

Despite Sirius's all effort and will, his hand grabbed the handle and pulled it down facing zero resistance.

The office was light and comfortable. The walls were covered with bookshelves and the painting on the roof was depicting a battle between Morgana Le Fay and Merlin.

"Father," said Sirius.

Orion smiled genuinely. "Please sit, Sirius."

"I'm comfortable, Father."

Orion Orion Blacks smile faltered.

"I've got good news for you."

Sirius said nothing. He just stared as his father as waited for him to speak.

"Sirius, even though you and share don't share our ideology, we're truly the same, I'm your father and you're my son. You will always be my son even if you're cast out, and that is not something far fetched considering how you behave yourself."

Sirius kept staring at his father.

"Now," said Orion as he approached his son and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I know you don't dislike Lucinda. That is a rare quality of her. I was talking to Abraxas and he was willing to hand his daughter over to you. All I need is your agreement to seal the deal and get you a wife you deserve."

"No!" cried Sirius and ran out of the room.

"Sirius! Son!" yelled Orion, but it was too late. Sirius was already out of the office. He was on his way to fetch his stuff when he saw his mother burning his name on the tapestry with a sick pleasure in her eyes.

Sirius felt something move him. No, it was shaking him.

"No, father," he cried.

"Sirius, wake up!"

He jumped up and realized that he was once again in the bathroom of his cottage.

"Was it nightmare again?" asked Lucinda with concerned eyes.

"Yes, the day I left."

Lucinda kissed Sirius's forehead gently and Sirius closed his eyes in relief.

"My father was right. I don't hate you." said Sirius.

"Sirius…"

"I left him alone and never met him again just to go back to his house a decade later and fall in love with the woman he had chosen for me all those years ago."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I don't think I agree. We would have not fallen in love. We would have grown apart. Sirius, your father was a dangerous and manipulative man."

Sirius smirked bitterly, "He was a natural Occlumens just as I was. I didn't know what it was then."

"And unlike you, he used his talents in the worst ways possible," said Lucinda.

"I'm being crazy comparing myself to that man." said Sirius with a warm smile.

"Yes, you are." and then Lucinda kissed the love of her life.

*H*P*

"Come with me, Potter." said Argus Filch as he guided Harry to the DADA instructor

"Harry, would you mind … helping … me get back to… my office?" asked a very stoned Moriarty. Harry reluctantly accompanied Moriarty out.

"Ah, you're leaving, Harry?" said Slughorn quietly before they were out of the party.

"Sorry, Horace. I don't feel well. You must forgive me. Young Harry will get me to my office."

"Of course," said Slughorn with an uncomfortable smile, "I'll see you later, Harry my boy. My door is always open to you… always."

Harry nodded before dragging the dizzy Defense Instructor out. Moriarty was straddling, but once they were alone he stopped and began to walk normally.

"You're just fine, sir." Harry accused him.

"IndeedI am, what did you expect? I thought you were smart."

"Well, I don't think I am. I misjudged someone. I thought they loved me." Harry whispered pitifully.

"I stand corrected. You're an idiot, Harry Potter. You why we left so early? Because you had the eyes of someone who was about to do something really stupid. Fortunately, Argus was nearby to bring you to me. Now, before you make any unhinged decisions , tell me exactly what happened?"

Harry told the shocking event he had witnessed.

Moriarty took out his little skull from his pocket and looked it into its eye sockets.

"I see." He looked at Harry. "My agents tell me that the necklace was indeed procured by Mr. Malfoy."

"Why don't we go arrest him?" Harry asked desperately.

"I don't know. Maybe because Aurors would do that and we're not stupid like them. Maybe our reasons for not doing so are similar to Miss Granger's when she didn't cast a simple privacy spell. She's famous for casting it left and right, you know. " said Moriarty with a mocking tone.

"Hermione knew I was there?" asked Harry, baffled by his own lack of attention.

"That much is obvious. She followed _**you**__,_ Harry. I didn't risk looking into her head, but a simple observation of Severus and Draco's thoughts helped me stop you before you did anything rash." Moriarty explained.

"Well, how do I know I can trust you?" asked Harry with suspicion.

"You don't. And that, is the smartest thing you've told me tonight." Moriarty put the skull back in his pocket. "Now we go to my office where we can talk with more freedom."

He and Harry navigated their way through the Dark corridors to his office. Harry noticed that it wasn't empty.

"Allow me to introduce these men. The scrawny thin man on the left is Unspeakable Stiltskin. You two have already met. The one on the right is Unspeakable Rattenfanger." Moriarty said.

"Hello Mr Potter. It's a pleasure to see you again." said Stiltskin

"You smell bad, Jim." said Rattenfanger as his nose wrinkled.

"I think, I'm aware of that fact. let's not bring it up." Moriarty snapped, "I think Dumbledore wants to use Miss Granger to spy on Draco Malfoy."

"Is she Granger now?" Rattenfanger asked.

"I just found out that she's not a Lestrange." Moriarty said. "She the Daughter of Lucius Malfoy."

"that is also a falsehood, I know for a fact that Lucius has only one child." said Stiltskin.

"I had forgotten that you're the baby expert, Stiltskin. May I inquire why you were looking into Malfoys?" Ratenfanger asked.

"I was curious." said Stiltskin mischievously.

"You never do things because you're merely curious, Stiltskin. Is there anything that you haven't told me about Miss Granger?" asked Moriarty.

"Well, you have to promise not to get angry." said Stiltskin nervously.

"I can't make such promise. Just get on with it."

"As you probably know my private studies regards magical childbirth." Stiltskin said, "I've been looking into the children of the sacred 28."

"I'm sure you had noble reasons." said Moriarty dangerously, "About which we will certainly talk about later."

Stiltskin smiled unpleasantly and nodded.

"I'm sure Lucius Malfoy has only one sonand there are no records of a daughter. Her name is not on Malfoy tablet. Even if she were Mr Malfoy's illegitimate daughter, she would have been there."

"But she was on the Black tablet wasn't she?" Moriarty asked.

"Vivid and clear." replied Stiltskin.

"While your information is useful, you are henceforth prohibited from entering the sacred 28 chamber."

"I understand, sir." Stiltskin responded dryly.

"Was her name on any other tablet?" Moriarty asked.

"I had access to only 6 families." Stiltskin said.

"Can we get permission, Rattenfanger?" Moriarty asked.

"_You_ definitely could. However, you're stuck here." the masculine man answered.

"I can't leave for some time before I have examined everything. Very well, that should wait."

"It might become unnecessary. I'm sure magic will reveal her true identity in time."

"That would not be good, Stiltskin. See if you can find a way to prevent that." said Moriarty agitatedly.

"What are we going to do regarding Draco Malfoy?" asked Rattenfanger. Harry nodded.

"I suppose we will see what Dumbledore will do tomorrow when Miss Granger tells him. For now, just track his purchases and communications." Moriarty instructed. "And you Mr. Potter will not say anything to anyone."

Hermione was waiting for Harry, when he came back to their common room.

"Harry, I looked everywhere for you. Where did you go?" said Hermione with genuine concern.

Harry already had his excuse.

"Uhm… Moriarty was pretty much stoned and asked me to take him to his office. Didn't see any point in coming back." replied Harry distractedly.

"Oh, then it had nothing to do with the talk Professor Snape, Draco and I had?" said Hermione sarcastically. "glad to know."

"Look, You're right, I suspected you at first, but then I realised that you didn't use a privacy spell, like you always do."

"So you figured out that I knew you were there? I knew you would." Hermione smiled proudly.

"To be honest I didn't figure it out at first." Harry admitted ashamed of his thoughtlessness. " Moriarty pointed out that fact."

"How did he know?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Hermione, he is the natural Legilimens. Just a little look into the minds of Snape and Malfoy made everything clear. Also, he stopped me from doing anything stupid."

"Was he really stoned?" Hermione asked.

"No, of course not. He just used it as an excuse to get me out of there. I met two of his colleagues." Harry sat next to Hermione. "Do you want to hear to rest? Cast a privacy spell."

Harry told her about Moriarty's interest in her parentage. He told her about Stiltskin and Rettenfanger, too.

"Umm, they have funny names. I'm pretty sure I've heard the name Rattenfanger. Harry, you told me that Voldemort is from Gaunts. How come Stiltskin didn't see my name there?"

"Oh I forgot to tell you. He only had access to six tablets. That tablet must have been hidden from him."

"Harry, sooner or later they're going to find out. Then it will be out." said Hermione with immense desperation. "There is no way I can look into Nevill's eyes anymore."

"I don't think they would announce it to anyone. After all, this is the Department of Mysteries we are talking about. They're not in the business of announcing anything, Hermione." Harry assured her. He didn't dare mention that magic itself somehow could expose her true identity.

"I should go sleep. I have to meet Dumbledore tomorrow and tell him all about Draco." Hermione was about to go to her dormitory but Harry grabbed her hand.

"Hermione, you didn't tell me anything about what he's going to do." Harry reminded her.

She hesitated for a second and then nodded.

"Do you remember cabinet on the first floor?"

"Yeah, Fred and George put Montague in it." Harry said.

"He spent a couple of weeks in there. To our perspective at least. Time works differently when you're traveling interdimensionally. He wasn't harmed, but he couldn't get out. Inquisitorial Squad found him. You see, the cabinet has a twin in Borgin and Burkes. The problem is, the one in Hogwarts doesn't work properly. If you get in, you are stuck. You can get neither here nor there. Draco wants to fix that. When he's finished, a bunch of Death Eaters are going to invade Hogwarts. In summer Narcissa told me about Draco's mission. She begged me to do it instead of him."

"What is it?"

"Voldemort wants him to kill Dumbledore." Hermione said grimly.

"That's insane. We should tell someone." exclaimed Harry.

"Ah, that's exactly what I did. I came to you guys much earlier than a month and broke the law by making an illegal portkey to inform Dumbledore. He asked me to help Draco in order to capture the Death Eaters who would certainly be sent as backup." she said bitterly. " I'm really skeptical about that plan."

"But it might actually work." said Harry excitedly, "Moriarty's here. Isn't he the best defense teacher we have ever had? I know no one with more versatile knowledge of Dark arts and the means to prevent them. Dumbledore is here, too."

"Harry, Dumbledore _is_ their target. I don't believe it's a wise decision. Dumbledore is too careless when it comes to safety of students and himself. When Death Eaters come, they come to kill. I'm not sure they'll spare innocent people."

Harry knew what she was talking about. Death Eaters weren't exactly known for their mercy. They couldn't care less about innocent lives.

"I don't like how things are going on," Hermione continued, "I feel that Dumbledore is pushing me into their circle."

"He wouldn't do that." Harry disagreed.

"Well, we will have to see." she said as she left him to get some sleep.

"Hey, before you go. I need to ask you something." said Harry.

"What?" said Hermione tiredly.

"Keep an eye on Filxh."

*H*R*

Hermione spent the morning talking to Dumbledore, trying to convince him to take a different approach fruitlessly.

"With all due respect, Professor, I think this might be the stupidest thing that you have asked me to do." Hermione said frostily.

"Even more than spending your summer with your mother?" said Dumbledore, smiling kindly.

"What's next? Are you going to ask me to kill you?" Hermione asked indignantly.

"All I ask is for you to trust me."

"Should I seriously help him fix it?" Hermione asked desperately.

"Of course. We don't want Draco to be desperate enough to do something stupid again, do we?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm sure he's going to try some other things."

"I hope not." Dumbledore said nervously.

"I'm meeting him today to see the cabinet." Hermione finally admitted defeat.

"Thank you, Hermione."

She left the office and went to the room requirement, where Draco was waiting for him.

"Crabbe and Goyle usually stand guards." Draco explained.

"Of course, they do. Do you use Polyjuice potion?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I nick that from Slughorn." Draco said shamelessly.

"As long as you're careful, it's OK." she said as she began inspecting the cabinet. The cabinet seemed a bit worn out and old. She was surprised when she saw three tiny crows on the handle. They were miniscule and Draco probably had not noticed them, but Hermione had and she knew this was a mark of Blacks.

"Well, this is going to take time. What have you done to the Rune Board?"

"Tried to carve the symbols, again." was his nervous response.

"We need to make a new one."

She picked up the heavily damaged rune-board.

"What?" Draco screamed.

"It's damaged beyond repair. And it's lost most of the magic stored in it. Fixing a new one is going to take a few months, so be patient. For now, let's make sure that the structure of the cabinet is sound so when I mount it back the whole thing won't break apart."

"That could happen?" Draco asked.

"Yes, it's very probable _if_ we don't check." Hermione shrunk the board to the size of a coin. "Draco promise me you won't do anything hasty."

"Okay." he responded after a brief pause.

"I have to go now." said Hermione as she moved towards the door. "I'm already late for Transfiguration."

"You're invited to Malfoy manor to spend Christmas. Your mother asked." called Draco behind her.

Hermione left without an answer, leaving Draco behind to wonder if she had agreed or not.

*H*R*

For Harry this was the first time he was riding the Hogwarts Express on Christmas.

Hermione was moody all the way, but she wouldn't say why. Neville who couldn't take it anymore asked her if something was wrong.

"Do you really want to know?" she responded venomously. "_Mummy_ has invited me over for Christmas."

Hermione gritted her teeth forcefully. The childish way she pronounced the word mummy made Neville and Ginny shudder.

Draco made their mood by coming over to tell Hermione that she could go to Weasley's after three day.

"Did I tell you I was going to the manor, so that you felt obliged to inform me of this fact?" Hermione barked at him.

"She's as bad as your aunt, Draco." said Goyle.

Hermione raised her wand to curse him but then paused and a mischievous grin formed on her lips. Harry and Ron sat back stoically and Draco jumped aside. Hermione moved her wand slickly and a blue light covered Goyle slightly.

"I'm done." said Hermione sweetly. Crookshanks purred as she patted her head.

"What did you do?" Draco asked nervously.

"Nothing, Drakey." said Hermione insincerely.

"I cannot have him die on me." Draco bellowed.

"Relax he won't die." Hermione said. "Here Greg, why don't you try this chocolate frog?"

Goyle took the chocolate suspiciously and inspected it a bit. Then to their amazement he ate it. He frowned and kept chewing. He seemed concerned after a few seconds.

"I doesn't taste like anything." He told Draco thickly.

"You should be able to taste things in… uhm … two weeks." said Hermione with joy.

Goyle looked at her like he couldn't understand what she was saying. Malfoy gulped sourly. "Any counter hexes?" He asked.

"No, cousin dearest. It will wear off in _time_." Hermione responded cruelly.

"I think he'll learn his lesson." said her cousin as he dragged Crabbe and Goyle away.

"That was evil, Hermione." Ginny said carefully. "It's Christmas after all. I mean, Goyles are famous for their food in Christmas parties."

Neville was snickering silently. Harry had a reprimanding look and Ron was just happy nothing bad had happened.

At the station Molly, Arthur and Weasley twins were waiting for them. Molly hugged them one by one. She even hugged Hermione, albeit she was a bit hesitant.

"Mum you should hear what Hermine did to Goyle." they heard Ginny tell her mother.

As Ginny narrated what had happened on the train, Hermione and Harry looked over to Draco who was standing in front of her pale mother. Narcissa seemed sick and tired. Next to her stood a middle aged man. He had curly black hair and pale blue eyes, like Hermione's. He seemed strangely familiar.

"Oh shit, Hermione. I think your dad is here." Harry whispered.

Ginny who was curious tried to see what they were looking at. The moment she saw the man she froze.

"_Harry!_" she said, her voice shaking horribly.

"I know Ginn. Just don't say anything." Harry instructed firmly.

"I should go. He's here for me." Hermione said.

"Are you insane?" said Ginny. She won't take her eyes off the man.

"What are you talking about, children?" asked Molly Weasley.

"Uhm Mrs. Weasley my aunt has invited me for three days. I'll be coming to you later." Hermione tried to say as normally as she could.

"But Hermione…" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Of course, dear. Good luck. See you in three days." said Mr. Weasley ignorantly.

Hermione walked to Narcissa waving her hand. When she was close enough she hugged her. It felt unnatural but she knew she had to do it.

"Hermione love, this is …"

"Mr. Riddle, and we have already met." Hermione said as she shook Voldemort's hand.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Granger." Voldemort responded.

Harry from distance squinted his eyes. Now that he could see Voldemort's original face next to Hermione he could see the similarities. Hermione had his jawline and eyes. Even from a distance it was obvious that the man was closely related to Hermione.

"Is that Hermione's uncle or something?" asked George.

"Don't be silly, George." Ginny snapped at him.

"It's time we left, everyone." said Mr. Weasley. "It's not safe to stay here."

Voldemort sighed when Harry and Weasleys disappeared. "Pity."

"Hermione dear, take my hand." Narcissa stretched her hand.

"No, Narcissa. You take Draco. I'll help Hermione." said Voldemort firmly.

Without any arguments, Narcissa snatched her son's hand and they popped out of existence.

"So… can you disapparate?" Voldemort asked thinly.

"No, sir."

"Then you're about to be surprised." Voldemort said. "I want you to imagine my office, every little detail that you can remember. Then imagine it's coming to you, as if this place is fading away and the office is replacing it. It's not hard, trust me. Let your magic do the rest."

Hermione allowed her magic to run through her as she focused on the picture of Voldemort's office. She imagined not only the pictures but smells and sounds, too. Slowly the reality around her faded and she was in Voldemort's office. The only consistency was Voldemort himself who had tagged along by gripping her hand.

"See?" Voldemort said with a bright smile.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"This is my method of traveling. You're the first who has learnt to do it properly." Voldemort said. He waved his wand and the snake like features replaced the handsome face.

"Which face of yours is the real one?" Hermione asked.

"Which one do you think? To me they're both equally real."

"I didn't know you cared so much to come for me personally." she said.

"I wanted to talk to you, Miss Granger." Voldemort said calmly. "I also wanted to teach you a few things. For now go see your mother and father. They have been waiting for you in the dining room."

Hermione reluctantly left the office to the dining room. Hermione saw her mother before she saw Hermione. Bellatrix was sitting on a sofa. Rodolphus had crouched down next to her and Lucius Malfoy was standing like a hollow shadow.

"Hello." Hermione greeted them.

"Uh Hermione. Welcome home." Lucius said weakly.

"Hello, daughter." said Bellatrix without looking at her.

"You-Know-Who said you wanted to see me." Hermione said.

"You should call him Dark Lord, dear." said Rodolphus with a friendly tone.

"I'd rather avoid that title. It's too dramatic. I shall call him V then." Hermione suggested."

Lucius paled but Bellatrix just shook her head.

"Do as you wish." she said. "Our lord wouldn't mind."

"Even if I called him turnip?" Hermione asked.

Draco who had just entered snorted with laughter but was silenced by Bellatrix's harsh look.

"I don't wish to be called turnip. Just like you don't wish to be called Lestrange." said Voldemort's voice behind her.

"Shall we have something, Lucius? Your children have come a long way. They must be hungry."

Dinner was accompanied by soft music playing from an unknown source. The food was exquisite. Roast beef here tasted even better than Hogwarts.

"So, Draco how is school?" Voldemort asked.

Draco looked sharply at his mother and then looked at his master.

"It's fine, master."

"Really? You seem to have it easy."

"I don't know about Draco, but this year has been the most challenging so far," said Hermione.

"Ah, tell me about it, young Malfoy." Voldemort told Hermione.

"This year we've been studying Alchemy and the Defense teacher is extremely demanding."

"Yes, Severus told me about him, he's teaching Alchemy these days in addition to Defense." Voldemort pointed his wand at Hermione. "But he doesn't teach you defense."

"Oh no. That's Professor Moriarty." Hermione answered as if she was talking to anyone but the most dangerous man in Britain. She felt Narcissa shake next to her.

"You, know him Lucius, don't you?"

"Not much … My Lord." Lucius said startled by Voldemort's attention.

"He's not close to Minister's, father." Hermione said politely.

Lucius's breath quickened.

"Your father is bit anxious today." Voldemort stated.

"Obviously, wouldn't you be if you and your entire family were to be wiped out if your child failed to do one tiny mission." Hermione said staring directly at him.

"Very funny, girl." Voldemort snarled. "I've not threatened your entire family, Lucius. Just Narcissa as a motivational factor for Draco."

"Why not threaten him with his sister." said Hermione boldly.

"Huh… Then he'd barely do a thing. You're not that important to Draco."

Voldemort knew how to play this game.

"Where is Severus anyway?" Voldemort asked.

"He will be here tomorrow, my Lord." said Bellatrix.

"Good. Make sure he enjoys his time here, Narcissa."

Lucius looked even more ill while Narcissa nodded obediently.

"I'll be back in two hours. Be ready to be trained, Miss Malfoy." Voldemort said before he disapparated.

"Hermione dear, you go get some sleep." Narcissa said kindly.

"Wow, wait up. I want to talk to my daughter." Bellatrix protested loudly. "Let's go to your room."

Hermione's room was given to her during summer. It hadn't been touched since she had left.

"Are you helping Draco?" she asked the moment Hermione put a ward on the door.

"Yes."

"You foolish girl. What if Dumbledore found out?" Her mother shrieked. "You should tell him to ask for Snape's help."

"Believe me, Professor Snape has offered. Draco is too stubborn."

"Ah, and he trusts _you_?"

"I'm not a Death Eater who wants to take his glory. I simply pity him as my poor brother, who is going to get himself killed." Hermione hissed.

"How much time do you need?" Bellatrix asked.

"About five months, maybe a bit less."

"You might be trying _his_ patience by asking that much time." Bellatrix warned.

"Draco's mission is all risk. Even if we succeed you have to fight Dumbledore himself." Hermione said.

"Don't pretend to care for me. I know you don't like what we do here. I can take care of myself."

"I do care. Do you… care for me?" Hermione asked.

"I …perhaps I don't." Bellatrix said with a broken expression.

*H*P*

Burrow exploded when Harry and Ginny told them who the man with Narcissa had been. Lupin went mad over allowing such thing happen. Arthur Weasley blamed himself for letting Hermione go. Molly cried none-stop until Dumbledore arrived to save Harry from the mayhem.

"Everyone, calm down, Hermione is safe." he said. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but Hermione had already spent most of her summer with her mother."

"What mother?" Lupin asked inclining to refuse the reality.

"Her biological mother." Dumbledore said calmly. "With my permission. And you should know that Sirius and Harry were aware of that fact at the time."

"I'm killing Sirius when he comes." Lupin said.

"Well, I allowed this to happen, Remus. How about trying to kill me first?" Dumbledore's fingers fumbled with Deluminator.

"So Hermione is going to spend three days of Christmas with Death Eaters and then she's coming here?" Fred said. "That's weird."

"Mr. Weasley. I managed to get Hermione by promising her mother that she would get to see her. In return she's promised that Hermione will never become a Death Eater. "

Molly Weasley smiled. "So she can't force her to join them."

"She can't _let_ her join, Molly. I was careful when I made the deal." Dumbledore told her proudly.

There was a flare of fire and a man came out of the fireplace.

"Hey everyone, we're back! What's going on here?" asked Sirius Black worriedly. He was followed by a beaming Lucinda.

"Hi, everyone, Where is Hermione?" asked Lucinda as her smile faded.

"Miss Lestrange is with her parents, Lucinda." responded Dumbledore.

Lucinda stepped forward with a smile.

"Could you repeat that once more?" she said sweetly.

"She's with her…"

Lucinda slapped Dumbledore so hard that he comically fell on the ground, rubbing his inflamed cheek.

"How could you?" she shrieked.

"How could any of you let it happen?" she looked at everyone accusingly.

"Hermione has already spent the summer there." said Ron trying do defend his parents who Lucinda was piercing with her gaze.

That was a mistake. Lucinda furiously drew her wand and aimed it at Dumbledore. She would have cut him badly hadn't Sirius caught her in time.

"Control yourself, love." Sirius begged his future wife.

"What if Voldemort does something to her, Sirius? What he hurts her. My flesh and blood, Sirius!" Lucinda screamed her final sentence.

Lucinda looked at Harry's cringed face, desperately.

"Aren't you worried that he might use Hermione against you?"

She looked into his eyes. Harry felt her Legilimency cut through his carefully constructed shields. He closed his eyes to stop her, alas it was a futile effort. Hermione and everything he knew about her came into display. Lucinda saw everything and Harry could feel her utter bafflement. Something in Harry's mind moved. With a force he had never seen in himself, he pushed Lucinda out so forcefully that she fell on the ground next to Dumbledore. Harry opened his eyes to see Lucinda shaking on the ground wordlessly. The force within him subsided immediately.

Sirius bent over and pulled Lucinda into a fierce hug. Awe was still evident in her face.

"I think you all need some rest before we do any talking." said Arthur.

"I agree," said Sirius. "Why don't we construct a temporary room there."

Sirius pointed at a wall.

Arthur immediately agreed. They took Lucinda who was hiccuping hysterically away from Dumbledore and Harry.

After a couple of hours peace came back to burrow.

"Professor, did Hermione tell you what happened last night?" asked Harry as he sat in front of Dumbledore.

Sirius and Remus who were sitting at his sides were intrigued.

"Yes, Harry. Hermione told me everything. I was already aware of Draco's mission thanks to Severus, but even he didn't know what Draco had planned."

"Did she tell you that professor Moriarty's aware of his plans?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore suddenly sat straight. "No it didn't occur to her to tell me. How did he find out."

"He looked into Professor Snape's mind." Harry explained.

"That's impossible, Severus is the best Occlumens I know?" Lupin said.

"That's not true, Remus. Miss Lestrange is the best you know. She is even better than Sirius. Professor Moriarty, however, is better than us all combined. He has been doing this for a long time. His Legilimency is far more refined than Voldemort's or Lucinda's. By the way he is the Head Director of the Department of Mysteries. That should give us some clue about how powerful he is."

"What is Draco planning to do?" said Sirius.

"Back in summer, Draco was given a task by Lord Voldemort. Augustus Rookwood and Rodolphus Lestrange strongly disagreed with it, but Draco eventually had to accept. He is tasked with killing me." Dumbledore explained somberly. "Severus knew this much. Draco never told anyone what his plans were. As you have probably heard from Arthur and Sirius, Harry and his friends followed Draco to Borgin and Burkes where he talked to Borgin about something he needed. Arthur suspected illegal dealings and had a surprise raid at Malfoy's Manor. There was nothing to be found of course. Voldemort had already made sure we wouldn't find anything in there. When Hermione came to Hogwarts, she told me about her theory. She believed that Draco would use the Vanishing Cabinet on the first floor to smuggle Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Her theory was confirmed when the Vanishing Cabinet was secretly removed to an unknown location."

Dumbledore waved his wand and drinks appeared out of thin air for everyone.

"But there was a problem which Draco had to resolve. You see, the cabinet was broken. Its functionality was unreliable as Mr. Montague can testify. There are no instructions on how to fix it because it's quite unique and its maker is unknown. As a result, Draco failed to fix the cabinet and that meant his mother could die, so he took an alternative approach. He tried to foolishly send me a cursed object. Poor Katie Bell was almost killed in the process. Hermione stepped up and offered Draco her help to stop his other possible, dangerous attempts."

"Hold on. She's helping him smuggle Death Eaters into school?" Lupin asked incredulously.

"She is simply helping her brother to stop his mother's murder."

Harry heard a snort behind himself. He turned his neck to see Lucinda standing behind him.

She moved her wand softly and a beautiful sofa appeared next to Harry. She sat next to him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry for invading your mind." she said.

"It's fine. Sorry for throwing you out so harshly." Harry responded.

"So Hermione is playing Death Eater. Dangerous game, even for her." Lucinda said.

"I'm afraid we have little choice here. We have to find a way to get Lucius and Narcissa out so when Draco fails no one gets killed."

"How did Hermione know about Draco's mission?" asked Lucinda.

"Narcissa went to Severus for help and when he refused to kill me for Draco, she came to the only person who could help his son." Dumbledore explained.

"His sister." said Sirius.

To Harry's horror Lucinda smirked.

"_Exactly_, Sirius." she said sarcastically.


	31. Chapter 31

**The Blue Spark**

"What's wrong? You have this odd look..." Sirius asked.

"You know, it always bothered me; I never understood why they had to hide Hermione as a Malfoy. It somehow made sense when they tried to hide the fact that she was the daughter of Lucius and Bellatrix." she used her wand to cast a spell which Harry identified as _Muffeliato_. "But, Narcissa could have easily said that it was her own child. We would have believed her and she could have kept Hermione to herself. However, she decided to give the baby away to muggles! That kept puzzling me until today when I looked into Harry's head."

Dumbledore stiffened. He waited for her, hoping she wouldn't utter the truth.

"I want you to know that Harry knows, so don't overreact, please." she said with a warning glare.

"Hermione, was the child of Bellatrix. However, she wasn't of neither Lucius nor Rodolphus. I have always suspected Bellatrix's marriage is nothing but a sham. Today I am sure that's the case. Rodolphus married her only for one purpose: To hide the fact that she was Voldemort's lover. There is only one reason for not hurting Hermione when they invaded the Ministry. Hermione is Voldemort's daughter."

Lupin covered his face while Sirius simply stated at her in shock.

"That is exactly what Harry told me days ago." said Dumbledore.

"So why did we get Lucius as her father when we did the heritage test?" Lucinda asked. Sirius nodded understanding what had happened.

"I see. Narcissa didn't have access to Rodolphus. She couldn't fake him as the father." Sirius reasoned. "So she took some blood from Lucius and used it to give Hermione some of his features. Then they took her to muggles and fed her a potion to make her similar to the new parents. They knew it wouldn't last, of course. They must have been really desperate to cover her heritage twice. That's why they focused on the Malfoy identity. Of course the Malfoy identity would be enough for us. We would believe it."

"Then when the time came, they sent Hermione a hair that would say she is the daughter of Rodolphus. Now it makes sense." Lucinda said.

"Are we telling others?" Lupin asked.

"No, I doubt that would be wise." Sirius said. "Molly cannot take it."

He suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?" Lucinda asked. Then she started laughing, too.

"I think Sirius has found his ideal wife." Remus said smiling at them.

"Care to share?" Harry asked. Lucinda didn't answer. She simply sent a picture to his head. Harry saw Hermione as a bride, smiling brightly at him. Next to him was Voldemort with a goofy smile. The image was hilariously comical.

Harry couldn't help laughing.

"I think they finally snapped." Lupin said, confused by their mad laughter.

"No… Huh … we're not crazy." said Lucinda. "Sirius just imagined this funny image of Voldemort and Hermione at the isle."

Dumbledore was amused by the idea. Remus, on the other hand, was horrified.

"I really don't want that in my head." he said as he shook his head.

*H*L*

It took Hermione an hour to calm down. Saying that her relationship with Bellatrix was complicated would be an understatement. Hermione hated Bellatrix as a person yet she couldn't stop that tiny bulb of happiness whenever she saw her mother.

She knew Bellatrix cared about her in her own way.

"Look who is here." said Rodolphus Lestrange. "Did you have a fight with your mother. She has got quite a temper, I tell you."

"She is not happy just like me"

"Huh… She's never happy. Your mother is hardly pleased with anything. She always demands perfection, and never enjoys what she has." Rodolphus sat next to her. "Let me give you a piece of advice as your godfather and someone who has spent many years with your mother; She is _never_ going to be satisfied with what you do, so do whatever you want to do. That's how I operate."

"How come you are okay with me being the illegitimate son of Lucius and Bellatrix? You should hate me." Hermione asked Rodolphus.

"Well, you might be right, but I don't. I cannot hate you, Hermione, because I allowed you to be born. I knew you were not mine and I was okay with it. I didn't love Bellatrix much as a woman but as a person. Perhaps one day you might understand what I'm talking about." Rodolphus explained. "Also things are a bit different in magical families. Some forms of relationships that are frowned upon in muggle world are practiced in our society. Mr. Goyle for example had two wives. That's not unacceptable in our society. It's uncommon though."

"Miss Granger, I see that Rodo has kept you busy." said Voldemort behind them.

"My Lord." said Rodolphus and bowed.

"Come with me, Miss Granger."

Voldemort took her to an open area. No one was in the vicinity.

"You have a question." Voldemort said.

"I do. Why did you call me Malfoy during dinner, sir?" Hermione said.

"Your brother was there and you were with your family. I simply wanted to acknowledge you into the family." Voldemort explained.

"Then why call me Granger at all?" Hermione said bewildered by Voldemort's behavior.

"We agreed over summer. I asked what name would like to be called and you said Granger. That's what I will call you when it's convenient."

"Why did you change your name?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know what my name was prior to choosing Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort asked calmly.

"Tom Morvolo Riddle." Hermione whispered, unsure what his reaction would be.

"Yesss." Voldemort hissed. "I hated Tom because there were too many Toms. I hated Morvolo because he was my useless grandfather who had left my mother to her own. Riddle was the only part of my name I didn't just hate until I met Riddles. Horrible, spoiled people they were. Riddles saw me as a stain so I treated them like one. I simply whipped them out."

Hermione felt the temperature drop drastically.

"You're lucky Hermione. Your name is one of the most unique names. Daughter of Helen and Menelaus." Voldemort said dreamily.

"It would have been perfect if Harry's name was Leontes." Hermione said forgetting she was talking with Voldemort.

"Leontes and Harry Potter share nothing Hermione." Voldemort said. "Potter despite his rash and impulsive crust is quite the thinker. He would never resort to poisoning someone. He knows much better ways. Also he's not stupid like Leontes. Don't underestimate my arch enemy."

"Are you going to kill him?" Hermione asked.

"At some point. After all, there is a prophecy." Voldemort said.

"Be careful not to end up like Croesus." Hermione warned.

"I have considered that outcome, but my decision is final."

Hermione didn't disagree. She wasn't here to advise the Dark Lord.

"I intend to teach you something useful today that I didn't have the opportunity to teach during summer."

After saying that he closed his eyes and began to float. Hermione looked at him in awe. Voldemort moved up accelerating as he distanced himself from earth. He flew higher and higher until he became a small dot. Hermione had never flown that high on her broom. He descended with incredible speed and hovered twenty meters above ground.

"The key is to understand gravity is an illusion. Gravity is like a fabric keeping you attached to earth. Undo this binding force by imagining weightlessness. Imagine the fabric that held you on Earth is fading."

Hermione tried doing that. No matter how much she forced herself she couldn't float even one millimetre above earth.

"Don't force yourself. Let your magic do things for you. Like when you cast incendio." Voldemort said.

Hermione suddenly understood. It was like Fiendfyre. You didn't have to fight. You had to understand and trust. Hermione opened her hand and fell back. For a second she was afraid her head might hit the ground but it never happened.

"Well done girl. You learn fast. Severus took months."

Hermione smiled and opened her eyes. She was floating two meters above air. She guided her magic to elevate her even more and she stood on the air like there was solid ground. Voldemort looked at her in awe. It was rare that someone could surprise him. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"Can you walk on water?" Hermione asked.

"Not normally." Voldemort said.

"What about ice?"

"Yes of course."

"But they're essentially the same thing."

This time Voldemort understood. He tried to do what Hermione had done. His stance wasn't as firm as Hermione's but he managed to stand without wobbling.

"You're a really smart girl, Miss Granger. I pity those who will one day stand against you."

*H*P*

Ginny hated Fleur Delacour to the core. She despised her and when she heard that she had to spend the night with her she became livid and threw a tantrum.

"Ginny, I thought you liked girls." said Fred mischievously.

"She does. Just not Fleur." George said.

"Is that true, Ginny?" asked Miss Weasley gently.

"Yes, I do prefer them." Ginny admitted boldly.

Mrs. Weasley gave her an uncomfortable smile. "Then maybe you and Harry could sleep in one room."

"Molly, I don't think that's a good idea." said Lucinda who was aware of the situation between Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

"Nonsense. Harry is a good boy and Ginny doesn't like boys." said Molly.

"Much." Harry added quietly next Lucinda. There were times that Ginny had implied her willingness to have fun with Harry.

"Unless you want to have Harry in your room, Lucinda," said Molly innocently.

"I'm not cancelling any plans, Lucinda. If Harry's coming he's welcome to _watch_." warned Sirius desperately.

Harry wanted to gauge his eyes out upon hearing that.

"If we did that, Hermione would kill us." Lucinda said.

"Please don't." Harry said almost vomiting at the thought.

"Harry, why don't come out with me until they deal with the issue." said Remus helpfully.

When they were out Harry was met with an amazing sight. They were surrounded by an invisible orb shielding the Burrow from cold.

"Sirius and I made it. We thought it might make people happier if they could spend some time outside without freezing to death." Lupin said as he gestured toward a table, offering Harry to sit.

For a moment, Harry could see the separating veil between where they sat and the harsh cold weather vibrate.

"It's an air barrier. We have modified it so we can hear through it. We also added some protection for obvious reasons."

"Are you expecting an attack?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure you remember about the disturbance in wards during summer. Hermione was sure that Death Eaters were assessing our protection measures. We have added some new stuff in case something happens." Remus explained.

"Where have you been lately, Remus. You weren't with Sirius. I didn't get to see you much during summer and you didn't contact me during school year.

"I've been busy Harry. I spend most of my time underground. I mean literally." He sighed sadly. "I've been with my kind, my equals."

"I don't think most of them are your equals." Harry said. "You're much smarter. Dumbledore's request?"

"Yes, he asked. I had no other choice. I'm the only werewolf in the Order."

"You don't have to do this." Harry said with conviction.

"Harry, most of them are on Voldemort's side. It's valuable information we can't afford not having. The thing is, It's so hard to gain their trust. Living with them isn't nice either. Most of them have left society. They have no regard for morality and do practically anything. Stealing and sometimes killing are more common."

"Why are they following Voldemort? What's his offer?" Harry asked.

"They think they'll have a better life. He has Greyback, too. He's hard to be argued with."

"I have heard many bad things about him." Harry said.

"I'm sure you have." He clenched his fist. "You probably know that he specialises in biting young children. He wants to create an army and defeat wizards once and for all." he laughed bitterly. "Voldemort usually uses him as a very persuasive threat. In return Greyback will get a free pass to prey on muggles when Voldemort reigns." his fist tightened. "It was Greyback who bit me."

"When? Were you a child?" Harry asked in horror.

"Yes, I was. He had a problem with my father. He attacked me for revenge. For a long time I didn't know who had attacked me. I thought the wolf had had no control over it. I was wrong. Greyback positions himself very close to his victims to be near enough when he strikes. He cannot be reasoned. That kind of monster works on pure hatred. He believes we should destroy normal people."

"Hear hear Remus. You are normal people. You've got a little problem, that's all." Harry said reassuringly.

Lupin laughed lightly. His fist unclenched.

"I must say, you remind me of your father a lot. He used to call lycanthropy my 'furry little problem'. Some people thought I owned a rabbit or something." Lupin kept laughing, "But now that I think about it, it was Sirius who said it first. James liked it so much that it became his motto."

"Would you two like some eggnog?" asked Sirius who had come out with three cups.

"I would appreciate it." said Lupin.

"Moony, here's one for you." Sirius handed him a cup cheerfully. "Harry, don't let Molly find out I brought you some."

Harry was suddenly reminded of something he had long intended to ask them.

"Do any of you know a Half-Blood Prince?" Harry asked.

"A Half-Blood what?" Lupin asked.

"I think he said Prince. Harry we don't have Princes in magical monarchy anymore. Unless one of the descendants of Queen turns out to be a wizard or witch." said Sirius.

"Is that a title for yourself, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"It's a dope one if you ask me." approved Sirius.

Lupin frowned upon Sirius who shook his shoulders indifferently.

"No, not at all. It's just … I found a Potions book of a student who used to go to Hogwarts. He called himself Half-Blood Prince. He had a series of spells in his book. One of which is _Levicorpus_. I'm sure you two know why I'm asking you."

Sirius who had been shunned by Harry for quite a while over the Snape debacle understood instantly.

"Harry, your dad was Prongs and nothing more. In addition to that, he hated potions. There's no way he would write anything in a Potions book. His Potions books were thrown out brand new. Whoever this Prince is, he's not your dad." he said with great certainty.

"But the spells were most likely invented while you guys were at school. Have you got any ideas?"

"Not really, Harry. These spells could be forgotten and then resurface after sometime. They might be really old actually." Lupin said.

"Too bad. I used it a lot this year to get some really good ideas for my potion making. I hoped he was someone familiar." Harry said.

"What year was the book published, Harry?" asked Sirius.

"I should check it. It doesn't seem to be very old though. There aren't many differences with the recent text." Harry said.

"I wish you had it here. We could check the handwriting." Lupin said.

"Sorry, had to bring Moriarty's project. It took most of my space so I only have that and my Transfiguration Book."

***hp***

Harry eventually had to sleep with Ginny and Lucinda in one room. Sirius seemed depressed but accepted the sleeping terms.

Harry spent the night reading about Necromancy. It was perhaps the most distasteful material he had ever read. He eventually was too tired to continue, so he hid the book away and slept.

Next morning he woke up with an annoying wet tongue on his face. Fearing the worst he pushed the thing with red fur over. When he came to his senses he realised that the tongue didn't belong to Ginny but a red Yorkshire terrier.

"Oh, it's so sweet. And he likes, Harry." said Ginny.

"God! Sirius… I can't believe he actually did it." Lucinda said happily. "Now I feel guilty for last night." she gave Harry an evil look. "Don't you, Harry?"

"What?... why? … I mean." Harry said nervously.

"Relax Harry. Only you could spend the night with two gorgeous ladies and do nothing naughty." said Ginny giggling at his messed up hair.

"That's not funny, Ginny." Harry stood up.

"Oh you have some presents, too, Harry." Ginny pointed at the smile pile of presents.

"There's one from Kreacher." Harry said.

"Oh yes he was very excited." Lucinda said.

Kreacher had given Harry a nice fury hat.

"It's quite warm." he said happily as he tried it.

"Yes, he made it himself." Lucinda said.

The next present was from Sirius, A book titled '_How to Win Women_.'

"Harry, that's from both of us." Lucinda said.

Hermione had sent Harry a card. Then Ginny gave him her gift. A very delicious chocolate bar.

"I had one for Hermione as well." she told him before they left the room.

Everybody had new sweaters but Fleur and James Moriarty who had joined them for breakfast.

"Hello, Harry." he said as he sat next to a very surprised Arthur Weasley.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" Harry asked Moriarty.

"Chasing someone who has been avoiding me recently. He should be here soon, before I empty Molly's kitchen." He responded as he helped himself to a large bacon sandwich.

"Don't worry, Professor. I intended to invite dear Tonks but she has decided to spend Christmas alone. Have you spoken to her recently, Remus?"

"He had not to my knowledge." said Sirius before Lupin could answer himself and then stabbed a potato rather ruthlessly.

Lucinda and Mrs. Weasley gave Remus an annoyed look.

Ron who in the meanwhile was trying to give Fleur some gravy almost spilled it on her before Bill prevented that from happening.

"You're as bad as zat Tonks."

If looks could kill, Mrs. Weasley would have killed Ron and Fleur by now.

Ginny sat next to Harry. "Oh there's a beetle in your hair."

She took the poor thing and threw it out of the window. Harry's face was a dangerous shade of red.

"You know, I think you and Miss Weasley should get a room." Moriarty told Harry, making him blush even more.

"Harry has a girlfriend, Jim," said Arthur.

"Ah yes, I suggest Harry, Hermione and Ginny get a room together. Better, isn't it?" he said quite seriously.

Lucinda and Sirius could hardly hide their amused smiles.

"I just remembered, Remus. Tonks' Patronus, it was an animal that I had not seen before. What is it exactly?" Harry asked.

Remus chewed his turkey a bit and swallowed it. "Well… actually her Patronus has changed …due to"

"emotional turmoil?" Helped Moriarty.

"I suppose..."

"It looked big and had four legs, could it be…"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted Harry by calling her husband.

"Look, it's Percy." she cried excitedly.

Moriarty smirked triumphantly, taking a large bite of his sandwich.

Percy wasn't alone as Harry could see. A man was walking next to him.

"Arthur, He's with Minister!" said Mrs Weasley excitedly.

When Percy entered he said Merry Christmas to his mother rather stiffly. The moment he saw Moriarty his eyes bulged out.

"uhm… Head Director Moriarty. What are you doing _here_?" he said rather nervously.

"Ah, come in, Percy. You're parents were kind enough to share their food with a lonely man like me. I thought I'd spend some time with Arthur." Moriarty said rather cheerfully.

Rufus Scrimgeour who hadn't seen Moriarty yet entered and froze upon seeing him.

"Oh darn it. The Minister is here, too." Moriarty said mockingly. "We have some unfinished business, Refus, don't we?"

Minister nodded stiffly.

"Come on Harry let's show the Minister the lovely garden Weasley's have."

Percy wanted to follow but Minister asked him to stay in.

Moriarty looked at Scrimgeour unpleasantly as they sat on the chairs.

"You've been avoiding my unspeakables. And here I thought you were more sensible than Cornelius" Moriarty said.

"I've been busy." Scrimgeour said.

"F*ck, you aren't busy. No more than my agents who are dealing with trolls and giants." Moriarty spat in Scrimgeour's face.

"I'm sorry."

"I want full access to all the resources for my department, Rufus. I better have that or help me God, Rufus, because I'll burn you down." Moriarty was so scary that Harry backed off and crouched behind a chair.

"You … h-have m-my word. Your ag- agents have full access f-from tomorrow." Scrimgeour was about to wet his pants.

"Good. Now you may tell Mr Potter whatever you've planned to say." Moriarty sat on a chair and looked at him patiently.

"Harry, you know all about the rumors… that there's a prophecy. That you're the 'chosen one' and all this."

"The prophecy is real, Rufus." Moriarty said. "That's the extent of information you can have."

"Surely, Dumbledore has talked to him."

"I don't know. Fudge had me suspended, remember?"

"Of course, I do. It cost him his job."

"Wait a minute. That's why he was sacked?" Harry asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes, firing him was something he couldn't do, so he did the closest thing. He pushed his luck too far; Wizengamot ruled in Moriarty's favour and sacked Fudge. I've been warned by a number of members that I might have a similar fate if I ever decided to go against him." Minister replied. "Anyway, being the real chosen one isn't important. What people believe is more important."

"I don't really get it, Minister." Harry said blatantly.

"Well to you, it is of massive importance. But from our perspective…"

"Harry, people believe what they want to believe." Moriarty said. "He wants you to help the Ministry to enforce that … uh … belief."

"How?"

"Oh it's simple. Nothing onerous. Come to the Ministry from time to time. Have a chat with Gawin Robarbs…" Minister said.

"And try to refrain from killing him while he bores you to death." Moriarty interjected.

Scrimgeour looked at him sourly and continued, "Look, he's my successor as head of Auror Office. I know you want to become an Auror as Dolores has told me. This could be a great opportunity."

"Rufus, did you have to mention her? She is the most disliked teacher in the history of Hogwarts." said Moriarty. "It's a miracle that she's still working in the Ministry."

"Well we couldn't lay her off, could we? It would be horrible after that tragic incident with centaurs."

"Look I'm sorry…"

"No one will sleep with her, Jim." Scrimgeour said. "No one wants to date her. Her husband left her."

"I get it." Moriarty said. "I was simply telling you that you're not taking the best approach."

Scrimgeour looked at Harry for a minute and then talked.

"We need you, Harry. We've got nothing in our hands. All I have is three useless arrests."

"I know. I think we both agree that Stan Shunpike makes a lousy Death Eater." Harry said.

"Will you do it for us?"

Harry looked at Moriarty. He nodded slightly.

"Very well. But no articles that pry into my private life. And you will let those who have been wrongfully arrested go free." Harry warned.

"Done. Thanks for helping, Harry." Scrimgeor nodded reluctantly.

"You're welcome, sir." Harry shook Minister's hand.

"Well, Minister, I suppose you should be going back to work then. You're so busy after all, and I'm afraid young Percy isn't exactly enjoying his time with family."

"Yes, we probably should not stay any longer." Minister agreed immediately and paced quickly towards burrow.

*H*L*

"Mother," said Hermione as Bellatrix entered her room.

"I've come to say goodbye, Rodo and I have to go and prepare for a something. So I'll be taking you back to Weasleys."

"You cannot…"

"They won't see me. I'll be gone before they know it." she assured Hermione.

Hermione looked into her mother's dark eyes. There was no sign of hatred or mischief. For one tiny moment she seemed like any other mum to Hermione.

"How was your training with the Dark Lord?"

"It was… thrilling. Yet that doesn't make him seem better in my eyes."

Bellatrix chuckled softly, "Oh, deary, I don't think that has ever been his intention. He'd rather seem gruesome and ruthless than soft and brilliant, even though that's who he truly is."

"Is that why you like him so much?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Like? That is an understatement. I adore him, worship him like a god." said her mother.

"Then that's why your fighting for his cause?"

"My cause, too. It was always my cause too create a different world. Don't look at us now. Once we have the power, you will be nagging why we didn't do it earlier."

"I don't think your older sister agrees." said Hermione despite her earlier intentions to be careful with her words.

Bellatrix grimaced, "Well, I suppose I'll quote my dear Uncle Orion, 'Not all are bestowed the wisdom to see what's best for them.' It's very true regarding Andy."

"I talked to his portrait once. He seemed dangerously persuasive." said Hermione.

"My uncle never forced anyone to choose any. He believed that people would see the truth eventually. It was because of him that I met our Lord."

"It was?"

Hermione was shocked.

"He was really… I mean even the Dark Lord respected him. We never could see him be wrong." Bellatrix smiled fondly and then she faced her daughter.

"Why don't I show you? You could see him for yourself."

It felt like a bad idea, but Hermione felt that if would help if she knew how Bellatrix's descent into darkness had begun.

She looked into her mother's eyes and felt a surge of memories and emotions. Her vision was momentarily blurred as the scene in front of her eyes changed.

Now she was in a room with a man behind Sirius's desk.

"So my lovely Bellatrix, how was Hogwarts this year?" he asked her kindly.

"It was good Uncle Orion." she said.

It felt odd because Hermione had said that but at the same she hasn't. It was like a dream on autopilot.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"If only Dumbledore was not the Headmaster."

"Don't worry, Bells," said Orion as he stood, "Hogwarts is where he should be. Where he cannot interfere with our business. Soon you'll be out and won't see much of him anymore."

He walked to the small window of his office.

"Now, today we have a very important guest."

"We do?"

"Yes and you'll like him indeed." said Orion.

There was a pop and a house elf appeared next to Hermione.

"He is here, Master." said a much younger version of Kreacher.

"Excellent, Kreacher, please guide our honorable guest to my office, and don't forget to bring us some fine tea."

Hermione looked at the door as it opened to reveal Lord Voldemort. Her father seemed much younger and dare she say, handsome.

Bellatrix jumped on her feet, so did she.

"It's a pleasure to see you, my Lord." said Bellatrix's frantically, "I'm Bellatrix Black."

Voldemort smiled at her with a charm that Hermione had never seen in her father before.

"Please take a sit, my friend." said Orion Black.

"Lord Black, it's an honor to be invited." said Voldemort as he sat.

It was, of course, all flattery. Voldemort probably needed Orion's money and he didn't have as many followers as today. Bellatrix's whole attention was focused on Voldemort, but Hermione's attention was drawn to Orion Blacks dangerously casual way of conversing with the young Dark Lord. It seemed as if he knew Voldemort well enough. Hermione's heart jumped as Orion called Voldemort Tom.

"Uncle, I'm afraid you might disrespect Lord Voldemort by calling him that dragatory name."

"I'm sorry, Old habits die hard. Forgive me my Lord." said Orion with a friendly smile.

"It's unnecessary, Lord Black." said Voldemort gracefully, "We have known each other for a long time. You helped me find my first job, after all. It is appropriate for you to call me Tom."

"Uh, no, my dear friend. I'm afraid Bellatrix is right. That is a name that I should use only in private. It wouldn't help your image that you've worked hard for."

Voldemort nodded respectfully, "Of course, you know better after all."

Hermione felt cold. Orion Black had been indeed more dangerous than Hermione had perceived him to be.

She could feel Bellatrix's surprise as well. Obviously she hadn't known about the connection of her uncle and future master.

Hermione looked at Voldemort. He seemed oddly fascinated by Orion Black's words. Listening to him as he began explaining how wonderful the future was going to be. And Hermione had to admit that Orion was very convincing. Fortunately, he had died and could no longer aid Voldemort.

"Now, as you know by now, my Lord, my niece is very interested in your work. Why don't I leave you two alone so you could know her a bit better and recruit her if you wish."

Suddenly the scene blurred out of focus and Hermione was back with her mother.

"You didn't allow me to hear your talk with Voldemort." she said.

"That's for another time." said Bellatrix evasively.

Hermione wondered if Bellatrix wanted to tell her the truth. Perhaps she was already trying to tell her.

"I'll go say goodbye to Lucius." said Hermione, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

She then ran out of the room, leaving Bellatrix behind

*H*P*

A day later Hermione's came back. Harry could swear he had seen a glimpse of Bellatrix Lestrange with her before it disappeared.

Hermione, was a bit disturbed when she arrived, but she calmed down after a few hours. When Lucinda was sure she was calm enough she called everybody.

"Attention everyone."

Harry looked at her nervously. Was she going to tell everybody about Hermione's father?

"Now that my niece is here. I want to give you all some good news." Lucinda said. "Sirius and I are getting married this summer. hopefully right after children children come back from Hogwarts, so they can be with us. Please don't go to Egypt or something."

Harry let his breath out sighing in relief.

"_Lucinda knows_." Harry told Hermione telepathically.

Hermione looked at him worriedly scanning through Harry's thoughts. Not only Lucinda knew, but Sirius and Lupin knew as well.

"Hermione, may I have a talk with you?" Remus said.

"Of course." Hermione walked to him expecting the worst.

"Hermione, Harry says… He said that he found this book…"

"Yeah, the one that belongs to Half-blood Prince? I don't really like it." Hermione said, happy that Remus didn't want to inquire about Voldemort.

"Is it safe?" Remus asked.

"Harry, has promised to be careful _after_ hanging Ron from his ankle. Therefore I would say that depends on Harry."

Hermione nervously played with her wand.

"It's good that you know about it. I just wanted to make sure you know so you could keep an eye on Harry." Remus said.

"Hey what are you talking about?" asked Sirius joining them.

"The Half-blood Prince." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah. I actually wanted to talk about that, too. It seems Remus has beaten me to it. Well, any ideas who he might be?"

"Or she, Sirius. Never exclude the possibility of a _female in charge_." Hermione said.

"I wouldhave disagreed yesterday, but today I'm not so sure. I was thinking about it this morning and it occurred to me that there is a family called _Prince_, out there. I'll look in our library and you should try searching through that big library Hogwarts has." Sirius said.

"Well let me know what you find." Hermione said. "I'll do the same."

Hermione was glad no one brought up the issue of her father. She was surprised that Tonks hadn't come. That seemed to be the only thing missing.

Remus left them a day before the New Year. Arthur Weasley had an emergency call and promised to return by new year.

*H*P*

"We're back." announced Fred as he and his brother returned from the village nearby.

"You didn't go to Diagon Alley, did you?" Molly Weasley asked suspiciously.

"As promised, mum." said George.

"Good. It's dangerous to be there this time of year. You-Know-Who might be planning an attack."

"We wouldn't have the heart to go there anyway. Brings a lot of unpleasant memories." George said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"It's getting dark" said Harry. Hermione looked outside nervously.

"I hope nothing bad happens tonight." she said worriedly. "Bellatrix's said she and Rodolphus had to get ready for something."

"Calm down, Hermione," said Sirius. "Half of the order is here. Even if they attack us or anyone else, we can be ready ASAP."

Soon night fell and nothing could be seen outside. All they could hear was the harsh wind hitting the air barrier.

"What's that?" Ginny pointed to a flimsy light suddenly flickering outside.

"The wards are failed again." Sirius said.

"That's impossible." Bill said. "I've used a totally different structure this time. It took days for wards to fail last time.

"They must have done something." Sirius said as he drew his wand, pointing it at the door.

"The wards are gone." Sirius yelled.

The flickering light suddenly grew and then like a huge bulb engulfed the house.

"What is this?" asked Sirius.

"Anti-portkey ward. I'm impressed." said Bill.

The light vanished after a few seconds.

"Is it gone?" Harry asked.

"No." Bill said. "It's stabilised. That's why you can't see it.

"_**Bombarda**_." yelled a few voices.

The house shook violently but nothing broke. Even the windows were intact.

"Dumbledore's work. Impressive huh?" Sirius said to Fred and George.

"Do you hear that?" said Fred.

Harry could hear it, too. It was like the sound of bees or wasps.

"Merlin!" Bill said as he saw something like a huge termite on the window.

"I can't believe they're attacking here." Hermione said not believing her eyes.

"Yeah me, too." Lucinda said. "But they are anyway."

*R*B*

In Paris it was getting dark. The streets were filled with people. So many people that it was making Regulus distressed. He was wearing a muggle T-shirt, leather coat and a pair of light blue jeans. On his right stood a significantly older man who was wearing a nice dark grey overcoat with khaki pants and a french hat. On his left stood a middle aged man with a cream overcoat and a short walking stick topped with a blue jewel.

"Do we have to do it now?" asked Regulus.

"The more crowded the better." Dee said. "Now. I hope we all know what to do."

"Yes, we do." said Grindelwald. "I'm too old to fight anyway."

Dee smiled knowingly and moved forward. They were almost there. The nest of Nicolas and Perenelle.

"Don't underestimate Perenelle." Dee said as he cast the invisibility spell in his friends and himself.

He had spent years planning for this very moment. Flamel and his wife were at their weakest today. They had to take the elixir of life today as the moon had the least amount of influence over earth. He knew the stone would be there. This time he had a plan for it.

He was right on time. Nicolas was about to drink the elixir.

"Bonjour, Nicolas." he said as he used his wand to hit the old man in the stomach. Perenelle attacked her fist glowing brightly.

"Fire alchemy." he whispered and pointed the jewel at the woman. Her fist exploded and she screamed in agony.

"You were never good fighters, Flamels. You were only good at running and backstabbing." he said lazily as he pulled the stone out of Flamel's hand, removing the sticker he had put on it earlier. "Try something other than a portkey next time." he stick the sticker on Flamel's head and he disappeared.

Dee then did something that wasn't a part of the plan. He simply faced Regulus and pushed the stone into Regulus's chest. It went in immediately.

"I'm sorry that you had to be sacrificed, Regulus." He looked at him impassively. Regulus looked at him with surprise for a few seconds and then his eyes changed color to dark blue. "But this way no one will ever be able to track my _heart_ down."

Nicolas Flamel had put a portkey in his wife's pocket as well. They were masters of survival after all. A minute after he landed in Hog's Head his wife followed him.

"Merlin's saggy balls." Cursed Aberforth as he saw her bloody and destroyed hand.

"They came for the stone. We barely got away." said Flamel.

"I'll let Albus know."

"They … they have the stone." Nicolas said hastily. "We need… James Moriarty."

"The young man who teaches Defense?" Aberforth was confused by his request.

"Please, Ab. Just call him." Nicolas fell unconscious.

*HL*HP*

Back in Burrow termites were eating the house rapidly.

"I don't think our last protection will be of any use if the roof falls on our head." Lucinda said. "We need to get out and force these beasts away."

"I think you have forgotten that Death Eaters are waiting for you out there." Sirius said angrily.

"They won't attack me." said Hermione.

Hermione was out of the door before anyone could stop her. As she had anticipation no one attacked her. Why were they attacking when she was here in the first place.

She used the strongest bug repellent spell she knew to make the termites go away.

She had to repeat the spell multiple times because they were so many.

Eventfully when she was almost finished some ropes appeared from nowhere and suspended her arms and legs. She fell on the ground trying to free herself but to no avail.

"Hello, love." said a familiar voice behind he.

Hermione felt magic turn her over and she finally could see the sky and her attacker.

It was Rodolphus.

"We came to wish them a happy New Year." He smirked. "I guess you get to watch us do that.

He pointed at the house and Death Eaters poured in. Hermione could hear screams. Lucinda was thrown out of the window and landed on the ground like a lifeless doll. She saw through the door that Sirius was stunned and two Death Eaters grabbed Harry's wand as the third knocked him on the ground.

"We have fireworks, too." Her mother said sweetly not far from them. She approached Rodolphus and kissed him passionately. "Happy new year, love."

Then she aimed at the house and threw flames at the house.

"We'll let them live. If only you do one little thing for us." Rodolphus said.

"Kill Harry Potter." said Bellatrix.

Death Eaters brought their captives out, lining them up. Harry was brought forward to Rodolphus. "Harry my lad, we gave Hermione a choice." He pointed his wand at Harry. "You" he pointed at the people behind him. "Or them."

A Death Eater cast Cruciatus on Ginny. She shrieked and sobbed.

Bellatrix helped Hermione stand on her feet.

"Mr. Goyle likes Ginny. Perhaps he will take her for himself." she told her excitedly.

"She'll be good sport for sure." said Rodolphus.

Hermione couldn't believe these where her godfather and mother's words.

Bellatrix gave back her wand.

"You know what to do."

Hermione aimed at Harry.

"Hermione be strong." Harry said. "I'm not afraid of death if that's what will save others."

Her boyfriend was asking her to kill him.

She looked at Harry tearfully. "I'm sorry, Harry."

Blue flames engulfed Harry Potter.


	32. Chapter 32

**Autumn leaves**

_*h*p*_

Harry loved Hermione. He had probably loved her since the day he had met her. He tried to cherish his last look when fire engulfed him to burn him into ash. It didn't burn as it engulfed him but he knew Hermione wouldn't want him to suffer. She would burn him at once.

Harry closed his eyes waiting for Death to come.

But it never came.

"I'm sorry, Harry." he heard her repeat.

"_**Run**_." he heard Rodolphus yell. Harry opened his eyes.

Everyone were engulfed in fire. It was following Death Eaters who were trying to escape it burning them like dry autumn leaves. Two Death Eaters who had kept him in place were gone as if they had never existed. Harry could see Bellatrix and Rodolphus disapparate before fire could reach them. Hermione was in the middle of the burning inferno burning all that didn't belong there.

The fire filled the horizon reaching miles away burning even those who were far away. Then it dissipated. Vanishing in front of his eyes, taking away the fire Bellatrix had caused.

Hermione was crying hard. Kneeling on the ground.

Harry turned to look at others. They had one emotion in common. Horror.

"That was Fiendfyre." stated Bill unnecessarily.

Lucinda and Sirius were still on the ground.

"Renevrate." Harry cast on Sirius.

Sirius jumped up and looked for his wand.

"Where did they go?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry didn't answer. Instead he helped Lucinda gain consciousness.

"Where are they?" asked Lucinda echoing Sirius.

"They ran away, didn't they?" Ron said laughing hysterically. His eyes were fixed on where Goyle had stood.

Molly looked at Hermione in utter horror and fear.

"No Ronald. They didn't. They're gone for good." she whispered.

Lucinda and Sirius both understood what had happened. A mass murderer had happened here. Only there were no bodies left to bury.

They Arthur Weasley Arthur Weasley ran to his family.

"Thanks Merlin." Molly said and hugged her husband.

"Where did that fire go." he asked.

"Hermione made it go away." replied Harry.

"Thank you so much for saving our house, Hermione." said Mr. Weasley not aware of the situation.

Hermione wailed loudly. She aimed her wand at her head. Fortunately, Lucinda disarmed her swiftly.

"**You idiot girl. What were you going to do? Kill yourself**?" she screamed.

"I would totally deserve it." Hermione sobbed.

Harry tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Don't hug me! I'm filthy! I'm a **murderer**!" she screamed the last word.

Harry couldn't say anything. No one could say anything so they watched her silently. Harry didn't know for how long he watched her cry but at some point Mrs. Weasley came and hugged Hermione. She took her into the Burrow and fed her loads of calming tea and chocolate cakes. One by one they went back inside. No one talked that night. Not even Fleur Delacour.

*h*r*

Her mother had taught her fighting. She could take down at least five in three seconds, but she couldn't risk it. One wrong decision and at least one of her friends would die in front of her eyes.

They were badly outnumbered. Hermione knew there was only one way to guarantee everyone's safety.

She knew Harry would never forget this night.

"I'm sorry, Harry." she said and gave her wand a slight twist. Blue fire engulfed Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry." she said again.

Hermione could see the horror in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. She probably knew what this fire was.

Her mother giggled next to her. Death Eaters watched fire take Harry completely. The fire rose up.

"_**Run**_." yelled Rodolphus who had realised what was about to happen. Others didn't get it in time. Fiendfyre spread madly. Molly Weasley screamed in horror. She froze as fire didn't hurt her. The Death Eater behind her crumbled into ashes. Molly looked at his remainings that soon disappeared. She could not believe it.

Hermione was waving her wand around guiding the fire towards those who were trying to escape. Her fire for a moment touched her mother. Hermione could feel her fear for life. In a moment of weakness she allowed the fire to slow down. Bellatrix wanted to stop but Rodolphus pulled her away and as they passed antiaparation border they disapparated.

Hermione called the fire. She looked around. It was as if Death Eaters hadn't been there in the first place.

Suddenly Hermione realised something. She didn't know how many had died tonight. She had killed them all and she didn't even know the numbers. She smiled bitterly and then fell on her knees crying.

She could hear people around her vaguely.

"Hermione made it go away." she heard Harry say.

She had also made it be. There was so much pain in her heart. It was like her existence had been torn into a thousand pieces of glass, piercing her heart.

She aimed her wand at her head to end the misery.

Something forced her wand out of her hand. She desperately reached for it but a frightening scream stopped her.

"**You idiot girl. What were you going to do? Kill yourself?**" Lucinda had screamed at her.

"I would totally deserve it." was Hermione's simple answer.

She felt guilty as Mrs. Weasley took her inside. She was the one who needed the calming tea. Hermione certainly didn't deserve to be calm.

Soon other came inside as well but no one talked. The next hour was spent in total silence.

*J*M*

Moriarty wouldn't listen to Pernelle.

"You need to go after the stone." she said for the fifth time. "Leave my hand be."

"Perenelle, if you don't shut up now, I will break your other hand as well." Moriarty warned.

"Egbert…" said Nicolas.

"Jim." Moriarty reminded Nicolas.

"_James_, Perenelle is right. We are going to be fine."

"No you aren't. Now let Aberforth do his job."

"But…"

"Nicolas, I - I can't feel it. I don't know what he's done, but I can't. He couldn't have possibly put it back into his body. I would know."

He masterfully fixed Perenelle's hand. He was almost finished when something in his pocket buzzed.

"Now what?" He took the little skull out of his pocket and looked into its eyes.

"Damn it." He exclaimed. "I have to go. A massive Fiendfyre was spotted in Devon."

He moved toward the door. "I hope Harry's alive." He slammed the door shut.

"Well I guess this Harry is more important than the stone," said Nicolas sourly.

"It's Harry Potter you're talking about." Aberforth said.

"Potter?" Perenelle said. "Aren't they…." she stopped when she saw Nicolas's warning eyes.

"Aren't they what?" asked Aberforth suspiciously.

"Potters are important. That's all you need to know." Nicolas said rudely.

***At Burrow***

Moriarty apparated just outside the antiaparation boundary. He walked in looking at the semi burnt house worriedly. Had he been too late as usual? He sighed happily as he saw everyone was safe inside.

He knocked on the door.

Inside Arthur jumped at the sound and aimed his wand at the door.

"It's Moriarty, Arthur. Open up."

"Uhm … Jim I don't have a security question for you." Arthur said uncomfortably.

"It's alright, let Harry ask me." he responded.

Harry approached the door carefully.

"Professor… That night we talked about the Philosopher's Stone, who did you show me?"

"Emeric the Evil and Egbert the Egregious." Moriarty answered.

Harry immediately opened the door.

Moriarty came in looking at the messed up Burrow.

"Oh dear, fixing this takes some time." he said. "How many casualties, Arthur?"

"None." Mr. Weasley said firmly.

Hermione on the other side of the room let out a soft moan.

"Come on, Arthur. I'm not an idiot. There was a report of Fiendfyre as big as a football field here. Surely you have taken down some of them."

Arthur Weasley kept his silence. Moriarty didn't need him to talk.

"How many Death Eaters did you dispose of, tonight?" he asked Hermione.

That made her burst into tears.

Moriarty came close. He looked into Harry's eyes. Harry showed him everything.

"It's good that these reports come to me first." Moriarty said, shaking visibly. "I can stop it from spreading and causing damage."

He pulled out his little skull and looked into it.

"Shite." He cursed loudly. "There has been an arrest. They are taking him to the ministry."

A sound came out of the skull. "_I could arrange for him to be cleaned._" Harry recognised the voice as Rattenfanger. "_I just need a minute alone with him._"

"No, Henry. Don't do anything. It's all a plan. Even if you do that it's going to be leaked somehow. This was obviously pre-planned." Moriarty ordered.

"_I disagree. We can make the story less credible_." said Rattenfanger.

"Do as you wish then." Moriarty said and put the skull back in his pocket.

Ten minutes later the skull buzzed.

"_I failed. Scrimgeor's keeping us out. We don't know where they're keeping him._" Rattenfanger continued, "_They've used unbreakable vows. We can't use Legilimency._"

"There is no way we can keep him silent without making things even worse. He might have already spilled the beans." Moriarty said. "Send Budelier and Chang here. We need some backup in case Auror are sent."

"Professor, you should let them take me." Hermione said weakly.

"To Azkaban? Miss Lestrange, we will fight. I won't let Voldemort have his way. Especially not now."

Harry felt something was up.

"Professor can we talk?" he asked.

"Of course, Harry." Moriarty said eagerly and almost pushed Harry out of the building. He then cast a variety of secrecy spells.

"Oh Harry, we're in big trouble." Moriarty said and then he whispered some words in a language Harry didn't recognise. "You know my father was a fisherman and he used to say 'Never try to catch two fish at once.' Which is what I have to do these days."

Moriarty walked to a chair nearby and leaned over it.

"Harry, I met two old friends today. One of them almost lost her hand today. The clock is ticking. They have lost what keeps them alive."

Harry didn't want to believe what he was hearing.

"Dee came for Nicolas and Perenelle. He had help but he didn't need them. Nicolas and Perenelle have never been good fighters. They have always protected the stone by hiding it. They would have been able to save it this time if Dee himself wasn't there. He knows us too well." Moriarty pressed the chair so hard that it broke.

"Reparo." He fixed the chair swiftly and sat on it.

"So what do we do?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what's his plan. He has Regulus Black and Gellert Grindelwald by his side." He scratched his head. "It doesn't make sense. Why does he need _him_?"

"Regulus Black is alive? Grindelwald, too? But why would Regulus join them. He was working against Voldemort." said Harry.

Moriarty squinted his eyes suspiciously. "Harry can you tell me what he did against Voldemort?"

Harry looked at his shoes. He didn't look up.

"I can't tell you?" Harry said. "It's order stuff."

"Was he working for the order?"

"No, he was alone."

"Then you've found something that proves that. What was it?"

Harry didn't answer.

"What was it, Harry?" Moriarty asked desperately.

"It was a horcrux." Harry said. "Regulus had not managed to destroy it."

Moriarty looked at Harry in shock for a minute.

"I see. He wouldn't know how." Moriarty said to himself. He hadn't recovered from the shock. "So Voldemort made a horcrux. That's how he survived."

"Actually that's not quite accurate. I found the first one in my second year. It was a diary. It possessed Ginny Weasley and tried to wipe out muggle-born students."

"You… You're joking, right?" Moriarty said shaking violently. "And Dumbledore never told anyone?"

"I thought some people knew." Harry said defensively.

"Of course you did. You were twelve. Grown ups are supposed to be responsible." Moriarty sighed. "How did you get rid of the diary."

"Oh, I used a Basilisk fang." Harry said casually.

"Where did you even get it from?"

"Well, I had just killed a Basilisk. I was poisoned, but Fawkes saved me and that fang in my hand was all I had so I stabbed the diary with it."

Moriarty laughed madly. "And how did you kill the Basilisk?"

"Well, Fawkes bright me the sorting hat. I put it on my head and it gave me the sword of Gryffindor."

"People should say Harry Potter instead of Merlin from now on. Harry, I don't think you understand how significant what you've done is. Merlin himself was a lazy bum when he was your age. You have done something that your ancestors haven't even dreamed of."

"So Voldemort made two?" asked Moriarty after a few seconds.

"No there was a ring, too."

Moriarty went pale.

"I think I can see where this is going. Are the ring and the …"

"Locket." Harry helped.

"Are they destroyed?"

"Yes. Hermione destroyed the locket this summer. Dumbledore destroyed the ring before the end of our fifth year."

"We have to find out if Voldemort has made more." Moriarty said, disturbed by the news. "There are things Dee could do with a bunch of them. He would need three plus the main soul."

They heard two distinct pops. Followed by two more.

Harry saw a bunch of lights and sparks. And then things became quiet.

Five figures approached burrow. As their faces became apparent Harry saw that two of them were unfamiliar while the remaining three were very well known to him. Moody and Tonks were walking next to long bearded man.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed happily.

"Ah Harry. I'm glad you're fine. I was worried that something terrible might have happened here." Dumbledore said with relief.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Moriarty said. "Your former student has laid a very dangerous plot to discredit Miss Lestrange."

Moriarty explained what had happened. Dumbledore looked Harry sadly.

"Chang, who is it that they have arrested?" asked Moriarty.

"Octavian Bloom, 54 years old, clean history, not even a single civil misdemeanor report. He was arrested in Devon, not far away from here. They brought a healer. He must be injured badly." said a man with short hair.

"They brought House." said Budelier. "He specialises in magical damage and diagnosis. Had the pleasure of meeting him a few months ago." His facial expressions showed his dislike for the healer.

"Is he any good?" Moriarty asked.

"He's very good. Otherwise he would have been fired ages ago. He has a team of five well trained healers working for him."

"Lovely. Then our Death Eater survives and eventually talks." said Moriarty agitatedly.

"Mr. Stiltskin asked us to tell you that he is going to France in an hour. You shouldn't worry about it, sir." said Budelier without any further explanation.

"Good. Now let's think of a place were we can keep Miss Lestrange safe."

"We can use Order's headquarters." Moody suggested. He was still in shock about what Hermione had done to the Death Eaters.

"A very sound suggestion. Have you covered it by Fidelius?" said Moriarty.

"Yes." Dumbledore answered simply.

The door of the burrow opened and Sirius Black came out, followed by Lucinda Malfoy, Bill and Arthur Weasley.

After a few minutes of intense talk, Lucinda was tasked with taking Hermione to the headquarters.

They went inside and told Hermione about their decision.

She had calmed down and now looked much more relaxed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hermione said. "I'd have to spend the rest of my life as a fugitive."

"You are correct. However, if you don't do this, you'll most likely spend it in Azkaban." said Sirius with an urgent tone.

"I'd rather risk that." Hermione said firmly. "I'm going to the Ministry."

"I'm afraid we cannot allow that to happen." said Dumbledore cooly. "I'm sure I can stun you before you could reach for your wand."

"Of course you could." Hermione smiled knowingly. "I never said I'd duel you on my way."

Hermione slowly became less tangible and then disappeared like an afterimage.

Everyone looked at where she had been a moment ago. Chaos took over Burrow as they rushed to find Hermione.

"Stay where you are everyone." Moriarty said as he drew his wand. A thick smoke like material oozed out of his wand and began spreading on the ground covering the ground in a few seconds. As far as Harry could see, there were no invisible obstacles in its path. Moriarty called the smoke off as he made sure Hermione wasn't there.

"She's not here. And I have no idea what she just did." he said

"Nymphadora, go to the Ministry. See if you can get to her before she does anything drastic." Dumbledore ordered, "Others should wait here. I will go meet a couple of people."

*H*L*

Hermione appeared next to the vandalised telephone box that brought the awful memory of her time in the Department of Mysteries.

She patiently opened the door and went in. She closed the door and dialed 62442.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." said the familiar cool voice.

"Hermione Lestrange. I'm here to visit the Auror Office."

A silver badge appeared saying, _Hermione Lestrange_, _Visitor_.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

Hermione waited for the box to descend. It went down smoothly and stopped at the Atrium. Hermione walked in almost carelessly. There were two watch-wizards there. One sitting behind a table and one standing next to him. Their hands moved to their wands upon seeing her face but the man standing lowered his wand when he saw her badge.

"Miss Lestrange, welcome to the Ministry for Magic." said the watch-wizard. "What brings you here this time of year."

"I wish to report something personally to an Auror." Hermione said as she carefully handed her wand to the sitting wizard.

He simply put it on the scale and then read the strip of parchment that came out of it.  
"10¾ inches, vine wood, dragon heartstring, is that correct?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"Here you are." the wizard handed her the wand and kept the parchment.

"Go to the second level, Miss Lestrange. I must warn you though, They're quite busy tonight." The standing watchwizard said.

"Thanks for the advice Mr…?"

"Cattermole, Reg Cattermole." He said kindly.

"Thank you Mr. Cattermole, but this is important." Hermione said with an apologetic smile.

"Of course, Miss Lestrange." he said and waved at her as she left.

Hermione could feel her heart beating faster as she got closer to the label on the other side of the corridor.

_DMLE, Auror Office_

She knocked and almost immediately a young disturbed man opened the door.

"Ah, you're here. Come in." he said before she could say anything and pushed her toward a fireplace.

Hermione landed in a very dark place. She stood up and noticed that she was standing in a chamber.

"This way." called a man.

When Hermione approached him. He grabbed her.

"We don't have time. He's dying." He said and grabbed her hand.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed but the paid her no attention and dragged her along a hallway to a room where she saw five people waiting for her.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice.

Hermione looked at her right and saw the last person she wanted to see tonight.

_Dolores Umbridge_ was smiling at her brightly.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Here c****omes chapter 33. I know you've been waiting. Enjoy!**

**Meet your prey**

"Uhm… I came to Auror Office to report an attack on the Weasley's. Someone just pushed me through the fireplace." Hermione explained to Umbridge.

"Uh! That idiot! He's new don't worry about it." Umbridge waved her hand and pointed to the man who had brought Hermione into the room. This is Auror Wellington. He's the Deputy Auror of Gawain Robards."

"Pleased to meet you, sir." Hermione shook his hand.

The man smiled warmly. Umbridge coughed lightly and said "I'm really sorry. It's a very bad time, Hermione. We have arrested a Death Eater today-"

"Who will _DIE_ if my assistant isn't here in five minutes." said a man behind Umbridge.

The pink lady pressed her lips together angrily. "We're aware of that Healer House."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. Meanwhile try to get Hadley to me a bit sooner."

Hermione looked at the healer. He was wearing a simple black robe with white muggle shirt under it, his hair was short and gray and his shoes were blue sneakers. Hermione looked into his piercing grey eyes and felt a child breeze down her spine accompanied by a slight pressure on her shields.

Hermione pushed him back gently without looking away.

"Have you considered becoming a healer, Miss … Uh… ?"

"Lestrange." Hermione said the name name swiftly and quietly. She hated it when she had to introduce herself.

"Well have you?" asked House impatiently.

Before Hermione could answer, a woman burst through the door. She was a brunette with large green eyes.

"House! Where's the patient?" She jumped to the startled healer.

"Behind me." House pointed at something behind him that Hermione now realised was not a rag but a man under one with only one hand and no legs. Hermione got closer and saw something on his remaining hand. There was no mistake. It was the Dark Mark. The mark was struggling as if it was trying to avoid being burnt by fire.

"This poor fellow here is suffering from severe magical burn caused by Fiendfyre fire. He has most likely aparated away when fire was attached to him. Even though he obviously knew who to stop it, for some reason fire didn't stop and continued to consume his flesh albeit much more slowly and painfully."

"He's still burning?" Hermione asked. She noticed the man was slightly emitting smoke.

"This is obviously not ordinary. We should have been able to stop it, but the fire is persistent. I believe it was designed in this manner or the emotions of the caster were so strong that the fire cannot be distinguished easily." House explained.

"I'm putting the Zamharir." said healer Hadley. She used a fork to put a block of icy stone on his skin. "Will it work, House?"

"If it does, we can put more. If not, it will kill him instantly." House said.

"What?" Hadley paused.

"Just do it." House ordered.

Hermione felt something wake up in the back of her mind. She knew what it was and she knew it was now or never. She resisted her alter ego with all her might. The ego wanted to activate the fire within Bloom's tissues to burn him from inside instantly, in order to eliminate the last witness of Hermione's crime. Unlike all the other times she succeeded to send her back to pit.

"It's working. The fire is being put out." Healer Hadley told House who nodded thoughtfully.

"Good, let's cover all his body and monitor him for the next four hours. Then we can bring the team to fix him up."

House sat on a chair furthest from the patient as Hadley was busy putting all the stones she had brought on Bloom's remaining body. Hermione could see that the body relaxed a bit and went limp.

"He passed out," said Hadley.

"Is he going to be okay, Healer Hadley." Dolores asked.

"I'm sure…"

"You're sure? He's going to die. The only thing we can do is fix him to a point that he can tell _them_" House pointed at the Aurors around him. "who did this to his poor bastard arse."

Dolores looked appalled by House. Hermione now understood why Budelier had hated this man so much.

"Hermione, did you say you wanted to report an attack?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes, you should probably sit for this." Hermione said as she led Umbridge to a chair. She pulled another chair and sat in front of her.

"Madam Umbridge… there was a Death Eater attack on the Weasley residence. I happened to be there for New Year's. My mother was… there, accompanied by my father. They… they were going to kill everyone, unless I … I killed Harry." Hermione explained.

Umbridge had dangerously pale face as she listened.

"Well, I decided to do something different." Hermione pointed at the man resting under the pile of Zamharir.

Umbridge nodded. She looked at the man with a frosty gaze.

Suddenly an Auror put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"I think you should go back home, Miss Lestrange." he said. "This is not a good place for a Hogwarts student."

"But…"

"Don't worry, Hermione." Umbridge said. "I have your report. It's fortunate that nobody was harmed during the attack. I'll make sure to send some Aurors to keep watch."

Hermione looked at Umbridge. She seemed unphased by what Hermione had revealed to her.

It surprised Hermione that none of the Aurors had overheard them. This was not how she had imagined it to be. Perhaps when Bloom told them that she had done it to him and twenty more Death Eaters, they would come for her.

"This is Auror James Prescott." Wellington told her tapping on a young man's shoulder. "He will accompany you to our office where you can use the Floo network to go back."

"Miss Lestrange, it's an honor to meet you. Madam Umbridge only has good things to say about you…" Prescott trailed off when Wellington elbowed him.

Hermione smiled politely to Prescott which made him very happy.

He barely managed to keep quiet on their way. When they returned to the Auror Office the young man who had thrown Hermione into the fireplace raised his wand nervously. He almost shot her with a stunner before Hermione effortlessly redirected it to a wall.

"Calm down, Peterson! This is Hermione Lestrange." Prescott said.

Peterson squirmed a bit and then apologised. Just like Prescott, he seemed to be familiar with her name.

Hermione had no interest in chatting with two over-excited boys so she went back to the Burrow as soon as she could. The moment she appeared in the fireplace she was faced with a lot of surprised faces.

"Ah, thanks Merlin! You changed your mind." said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged Hermione.

"I saw Bloom." Hermione said.

"How?" asked Moriarty angrily.

"Well, they thought I was a healer named Hadley." Hermione explained. "They took me to him. Dolores Umbridge was there, so I stayed there for a few minutes and told Umbridge what I had done and she … she sent me home." Hermione said.

"How kind of her! You must have done her a great favour! How come a girl who hasn't even finished Hogwarts gets more access than us, Budelier?" asked Moriarty. Budelier moved his way from one feet to another and said nothing.

"They are apparently okay with the woman who tried to kill him in the first place. So what do we do about him?" asked Chang.

Moriarty paced a bit and stopped. "I don't think we have to anything. Dolores Umbridge will take care of it, after all. All she needs to do is a little _confundus_ and large dose of _Obliviate_."

The wait was excruciating. They patiently waited for the daily prophet. Around nine, three owl appeared on the horizon. Two collided and broke through the window while the third landed gracefully on the frame.

Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Jim Moriarty each picked one and started to read.

**DEATH EATER ARRESTED IN CRITICAL CONDITION DIES**

The trio read the newspaper silently. Moriarty finished the article sooner than others and passed the newspaper to Dumbledore.

"Bloom has committed suicide by eating Zamharir." he said unhelpfully.

"What's Zamir?" Ginny asked.

"Zamharir, Miss Weasley. Zamharir means extreme coldness. It's a magical stone that is capable of diffusing Fiendfyre. It's very dangerous to touch not to mention eat." Moriarty explained. "I taught about it to seventh-years last month."

"Do you think Umbridge… Did she… Did she do it?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't cross that out just yet." Moriarty said. "But, maybe… just maybe … Bloom gained his consciousness while the fire hadn't been completely neutralised yet. The heat and pain might have forced him to try cool himself down by eating something cold that happens to sit on his chest."

"He was heavily damaged. He couldn't have moved without registering an insurmountable amount of pain. The Aurors must have been able to stop him in time." Hermione argued.

"Why are you upset, Hermione?" Moriarty asked. "No one even knows these people died. Now that Bloom is dead, Scrimgeor's got a dead Death Eater. Umbridge has gained your favor and you are free from any charges. There could not have been a better outcome. Even if not innocent, pretend to be one, girl!"

"How Machiavellian of you!" said Chang.

Moriarty gave him a sharp look that made him hide behind Budelier.

"Why shouldn't I be, sir?" Hermione said indignantly. "Why should I be happy that I have murdered twenty people?"

Moriarty opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He closed it and pondered a few seconds. Throughout his miserably long life he had killed many enemies. Some he killed gladly and others reluctantly and on many occasions unintentionally. He had never been happy a single murder so why Hermione had to be; Just because her ancestor enjoyed doing so?

"You are right. I wouldn't be happy either. You have the right to be sad and brood." Moriarty said. "I should go to the Ministry."

"Me too." said Arthur Weasley. He kissed his wife and daughter, opened the door for Moriarty and left after Budelier and Chang.

Dumbledore was about to leave as well when Remus Lupin and Severus arrived.

Lupin jumped to hug Harry and Hermione while Snape looked at Hermione in horror.

They were both very hungry so they stuffed themselves with eggs and bacon Molly had gladly prepared for them. Dumbledore explained what had happened on their end and waited for them to give their reports.

"How can you put it so … mildly, Albus?!" asked Snape with enraged eyes.

"Severus…" Lupin said with a warning glint in his eyes but Snape nonetheless continued his rant.

"What part of fiendfyre the size of a stadium don't you understand. Of course you wouldn't understand. You haven't seen the injured."

"Injured?" Hermione asked in amazement. She thought she had outright killed them all. Well, there was Bloom, but he was just one man. Hermione noticed that Snape's robes were different than usual.

"Professor, what's happened to your robes?" asked Fred innocently.

"Miss Lestrange's incendiary attack reached much further than you think, Mr. Weasley. Malfoy manor no longer has a third wing."

Dumbledore looked at Severus in shock.

"This was not a normal fire Albus. You know how dangerous Fiendfyre is. By the way Lucius isn't upset with you Miss Lestrange. He wanted his daughter to know that." Snape said mockingly.

"What happened, Severus?" Lucinda asked.

"Goyle was the first to arrive. He was the best case. I only had to chop his left arm!" Snape shook in horror. "All those who came later were much worse. I had to remove Malcibers skin entirely and grow him a new one. I couldn't grow his feet back. Most of those who came… I wish they hadn't. I don't know the identity of the last person who managed to get himself to us because he crumbled into dust when he got there. He was the one who caused the wing to burn. The Dark Lord isolated the fire as we took people out."

"_Isolated_?" Sirius asked in surprise.

"Yes, he barely managed to do that. As the fire grew, it became wilder and wilder. I've seen Fiendfyre before. This was on a whole different level. It didn't take the shape of a dragon or anything of such nature. It abysmally looked like a billion rats, trying to crawl out and burn anything on their way. You have a very nasty fire form, Miss Lestrange." Snape breathed deeply and continued. "It took ten people including Dark Lord himself to stop it. Even then we couldn't save the things that fire had touched. There isn't even dust where that part of the manor used to be."

Hermione tried imagining her fire like a mouse. It seemed funny and playful to her. Severus Snape's face became ashen as he saw blue mouse in front of himself. Since Hermione had closed her eyes and was imagining it she couldn't see it but she suspected that something was up when everything went quiet. She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring into something on the table.

"Merlin's Pants!" Hermione exclaimed. The mouse jumped on Dumbledore's hand and licked it innocently.

"It seems so intelligent." said Dumbledore as he was examining the mouse.

Snape pointed at the mouse with his wand. but the mouse simply hissed angrily and hid in Dumbledore's sleeve.

"Huh, it tickles." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

Hermione mentally ordered the mouse to come out and put her hand on it. The mouse disappeared.

"Sorry professor. I promise that wasn't my intention." Hermione apologised as she was profoundly sorry for what Snape had gone through.

"That mouse was so cute." Ginny said.

Snape growled, dissatisfied with her improper reaction.

"I'm sure that's what she says about werewolves, too." George joked.

"Am I not cute, George?" Lupin asked seriously.

"Eh… You are a very cute werewolf, Professor Lupin." George said uncomfortably.

Lupins laughed warmly.

"What happened on your side, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh, I think we should talk about that during a meeting. I can only give you a watered down version now." Lupin said apologetically. "To sum it up. The wolves know that the attack failed last night. The wolves are talking about a new Dark Lord who might be even stronger than Voldemort."

"Severus, has Voldemort told you why he attacked Weasley's when Hermione was with them. He seems to be _fond _ofher." Dumbledore asked carefully.

"He told us that he wanted Miss Lestrange to kill Mr. Potter. Bellatrix had failed to tell the Dark Lord that Miss Lestrange knew how to make Fiendfyre, or so they claimed. Bellatrix wasn't punished for her failure." Snape said doubtfully.

"Do you have any other ideas why?" Dumbledore pressed the issue.

"Well, all those who perished were expendable. The only exception was Octavian Bloom who never returned. I don't suppose he died with the others."

Dumbledore smiled bitterly. "Unfortunately, he didn't. He was found by the Aurors last night. He died this morning. I don't believe he has told anything to the Ministry, but that was most likely his mission tonight. I believe, he was chosen to tarnish Hermione's reputation."

Snape looked unmoved by hearing headmaster's theory.

"Just as I suspected." Snape said. "This was perfectly planned."

"Voldemort knew Hermione would be here. He made it sure by first taking her to their headquarters and then he sent her here."

"But why?" Hermione asked.

"Because he knows you won't join him, so he wants you far from Harry, where you cannot help Harry much. He also wants to secure Bellatrix and Lucius as loyal servants." Lucinda reasoned.

"So he was expecting me to massacre his followers?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"He was counting on it, Hermione." Dumbledore said, "Tom knows that you hate losing as much as he does. He knew you would destroy anything that might threaten things that are precious to you."

Hermione had never felt so offended by being compared to her biological father. She looked at Dumbledore hatefully for a moment before understanding his words. She could never hide from the fact that Voldemort was her father.

"I can't run away from the truth, can I?" she said to herself sadly.

Snape was looking at her meticulously.

"Have you seen something interesting in my face, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Snape said cooly.

"I suppose it would be wise to take children back to Hogwarts. Don't you agree Severus?" said Dumbledore.

"I do." he faced Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Go pack your stuff."

Hermione huffed and joined them after glaring for half a minute at Snape.

Before leaving Dumbledore pulled Harry aside. "Harry, come by my office on Monday at two. I have some new things to show you."

Sirius and Lucinda asked Harry to keep in touch via mirror calls and Lucinda's dog licked his hand as a goodbye.

After loads of hugs and kisses, Snape took them to McGonagall's office, who greeted them warmly.

"I want your essays by Monday." Snape warned before going back to the Burrow.

After putting their luggage in theirs dorm rooms and dressing up, they went to Hagrid, who gave them some dark coffee and rock cakes.

The term had a pleasant surprise for Harry and Ron.

"Hey there is a banner for Apparition lessons." said Ron excitedly. "We are eligible."

"I know." Hermione said as she already knew a better way to transport herself. According to Voldemort only a handful of people could apparate his was. Hermione guessed it had to with being his daughter.

"It's only 12 Galleons." Harry said and signed his name right after Ron.

Hermione knew she needed the license anyway so she signed it after him albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Um, guys, I have to go." Ron pointed to Lavender Brown who was walking toward Ron.

"He's really into her, isn't he?" said Hermione.

"Yes. I hope it works out." said Harry who clapped excitedly. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to read something." He leaned forward and kissed Hermione lightly.

Harry spend the next few days reading on Necromancy, Potions and Alchemy in that order. The Necromancy book was truly morbid so he would only read it during daytime when scary thoughts wouldn't come to his mind.

Gradually other students returned to Hogwarts as well. Draco Malfoy returned the same day they arrived while Neville came back two days later, looking surprisingly tan. He and his grandmother had apparently been to Australia for Christmas to visit a family farm that belonged to his great uncle Algie.

To Hermione's dismay Harry and Ron weren't the only people excited about the Apparition Lessons. Almost everyone in their year was thrilled to be able to learn it and vanish at will.

She had to restrain Seamus Finnigan's hoselike jet from wetting everyone as he became overly excited about being able to apparate.

"Harry has apparated before." Hermione said as they were leaving Flitwiks class. "Haven't you, Harry?"

"I have. Sirius has side-apparated me a few times. It's a bit unpleasant initially, but you get used to it."

Admitting that was a mistake. Harry barely managed to make an excuse to get to Dumbledore's office.

The very room was well lit by sunlight and everything seemed to be in order. Dumbledore put his pensive on the table as Harry entered.

"Ah Harry, you arrived just in time. I had an interesting talk with Minister this morning. It seems that he has finally managed to corner you." Dumbledore said with a mild irritation.

"Well, it was more like he came over to corner me, but he himself was cornered by Professor Moriarty." said Harry.

"Ah yes. Jim is very good at what he does. He just forced Rufus to replace Gawain Robarbs for barring his Unspeakables from meeting poor Mr. Bloom. I must say Minister truly fears him." Dumbledore said. "How did Rufus convince you to help him."

"Professor Moriarty wasn't against the idea. I felt it might help people a bit. Especially since Scrimgeor confessed to their inability to control the situation."

"Ah, honesty. I didn't think he would go for that."

"Professor Moriarty had a big role in that." Harry said.

"Well if Professor Moriarty agrees, then it's okay. He is the better politician." Dumbledore said with a finalising tone.

"Professor, what are you going to about Draco Malfoy's … issue?" Harry asked.

"I suppose Hermione has told you all about it. Harry, I'm afraid I have only a few ideas none of which can be used in a practical plan without causing some sort of damage. Professor Moriarty is working on it as well so we will have to wait and see." Dumbledore said.

Harry knew this might become problematic because Moriarty was more than busy with the retrieval of the Philosopher's Stone.

"Professor, he might not have the time to plan things ahead. He's quite busy." Harry argued.

"Harry trust me. You shouldn't worry yourself about it. We have more important things to do." Dumbledore pointed at the pensive. "We have two new memories today that I've acquired recently. Both of them were very difficult to obtain but the second, I believe, is of more importance than any other I've collected so far."

Dumbledore then went on how Tom Riddle had been during school. A few times he mentioned a few similarities between Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger without intending to. He was knowledge thirsty, alone and popular with the staff. He had showed no bad behavior.

"Professor, did you know that Hermione once stole potion ingredients from Professor Snape in our second year?"

It was as if Harry flipped a switch in Dumbledore's brain.

"Ahh… so that was Hermione. You should know, Severus never suspected her. She like her father is very capable of painting a good picture of herself. The main difference between them is that Hermione does it to help her friends and other people while Tom did it only for his own benefit."

"Hermione adheres to the rules. Riddle never believed in them." Harry tried to point out a difference.

"That's where you're wrong Harry. Many of those who knew Tom Riddle believed him to be the same. Tom does care about rules but as long as it's useful and not a hindrance. He will simply bend the rules when they become an obstacle. I can name a few occasions Hermione did the same. In fact, I initially tried to avoid interacting with her because she was very much like her father in the department of attitude. I feared that I might cause resentment in her. A foolish idea that I hope she can forgive me for harbouring it. "

Dumbledore and Harry continued and tried to avoid comparing Tom Riddle to Hermione. Talking about the Chamber of Secrets made it easier, talking about his desire to know his parents brought Hermione back to Harry's mind.

Fortunately, Dumbledore opted to show him the memory, so Harry managed to put the disturbing thoughts aside.

The memory belonged to Morfin Gaunt and it ended abruptly causing Harry's surprise.

"So what do you think happened, Harry?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Well I guess Voldemort stunned him. that's why the memory stopped so suddenly and Voldemort seemed to be interested in Morvolo's ring. Did he take it?"

"Well deducted, Harry, considering that you only saw the memory." Dumbledore said and then explained how Riddle had killed his father and grandparents while framing his uncle Morfin. He told Harry how he had futilely tried to free Morfin before his death.

"How the Ministry didn't notice that Riddle had done magic? Did he take a potion like Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. He invented that potion early on. He knew that even if he could blame someone else for the Killings, his trace would register the killing curse." Dumbledore waited for Harry to make his own conclusions.

"Like when I was blamed for the Hover Charm. They couldn't say it was me or Dobby, but they knew what it was."

Even though Morfin had been a nasty man, it was sad to hear that he had died that way.

"I think we should proceed to the second memory." Dumbledore emptied a tiny vial into the pensive. "This is a relatively short memory, Harry. We shall be back before you know it."

Harry dived in and landed in front of a man who he recognised very well. Although Slughorn was much younger with tick shiney straw coloured hair, there were signs that he was gradually going bald. He had a glass of wine and some crystallised pineapple. Harry tried to look around before Dumbledore arrived. This was Slughorn's office. Behind him was a small shelf of books with various Potions books and a few Muggle books tilted _**Pride and Prejudice,**_ _**the Prince, Othello**_. What really interested Harry was a book titled _**THE DYNAMICS OF AN ASTEROID**_** by James Moriarty**. Next to that title sat a book without a name and title and only a messy embroidered signature could be seen on it, which was an odd place to sign a book. It said '_To Horace, J.D._' Harry wondered who J.D. could be. Dumbledore landed next to him with a bright smile. Harry looked at him and noticed a dozen boys sitting behind him. It was a shame he hadn't noticed them first. Harry immediately recognised Riddle between them and saw he was sporting Marvolo's ring. Apparently, at this point he had already killed his grandparents and father. He seemed very comfortable where he was.

"Sir, is it true that Professor Merrythought is retiring?" he asked Slughorn.

There was a glint in Slughorn's eye. "Tom my boy, you know I couldn't tell you even if I knew." Slughorn took a sip of his wine. "Although, I'd love to know where you get your information, boy. More aware of than half of staff, you are."

Riddle smiled, the other boys laughed and looked at him with admiration. Slughorn smiled softly, too.

"What with your uncanny ability to know things you shouldn't, and your careful flattery of the people who matter – thank you for the pineapple, by the way, you're quite right, it is my favourite –" suddenly there was a jump to Harry's vision. "-you can go very high but be careful because you also might go very wrong as well. Mark my words." There was another vision jump and the clock on Slughorn's desk chimed eleven o'clock.

"Good gracious, is it that time already?" said Slughorn. "You'd better get going, boys, or we'll all be in trouble. Lestrange, I want your essay by tomorrow or it's detention. Same goes for you, Avery."

As the boys left he left his armchair and put the glass over the book shelf. Riddle, wanted to be last in the room with Slughorn.  
"Look sharp, Tom," said Slughorn, without turning round. 'You don't want to be caught out of bed out of hours, and you a prefect …'  
"Sir, I wanted to ask you something." Riddle said.

Slughorn slowly turned around with a smile. "Ask away, Tom, ask away…"

"Sir, I was wondering what you knew about … about Horcruxes."

The memory got distorted only for a fraction of a second.

"Well, I'm afraid cannot tell you anything about them as I don't have much of a knowledge regarding such forms of magic. Perhaps you could get a more informative answer from Professor Dumbledore. He is quite knowledgeable in obscure forms of magic."

"I think we've seen enough. Time to go, Harry." said Dumbledore.

A few seconds later Harry was standing in front of Dumbledore in his office.

"Sir, was the memory… touched?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, Harry. I'm sure you saw noticeable glitches within the memory. Professor Slughorn has tempered his memory and re-engineered them in a way to convey that he didn't tell Tom Riddle anything about Horcruxes." Dumbledore said. "I must say I've never seen someone do it so masterfully, especially in the short amount of time he had to provide the memory. I believe he feels ashamed that he had told Tom Riddle about them so he has tried to show a more positive image of himself. He still has the real memory, of course. Therefore, for the first time, I am giving you homework, Harry. It will be your job to persuade Professor Slughorn to divulge the real memory, which will undoubtedly be our most crucial piece of information of all."

Harry smiled to himself. Interestingly Moriarty wanted to know about Voldemort's Horcruxes as well, and Horace Slughorn was the one holding the answers.

"Professor, couldn't we use Legilimency or Veritaserum?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid both will prove to be useless. Professor Slughorn is a well accomplished Occlumens and a professional potion maker. He most certainly has the antidote to Veritaserum on his personal disposal at all times."

"Then I cannot force him. I have to simply convince him." Harry said.

"No, I think it would be foolish to attempt to wrest the truth from Professor Slughorn by force, and might do much more harm than good; I do not wish him to leave Hogwarts. However, he has his weaknesses like the rest of us and I believe that you are the one person who might be able to penetrate his defences. It is most important to know what Horace told Tom about Horcruxes. We will only know when we have seen the real thing. So, good luck, Harry … and goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sir." Harry stood up and left immediately.


	34. Chapter 34

**An unsolvable riddle**

**A/N: I'm back after more than ten days. Hermione is getting a big surprise. I hope I'll be able to upload chapter 35 on Thursday or even a bit sooner. **

**I'd also like to inform you that I'm uploading another Harry Potter fanfiction by the title of 'The Obscure Path to The Past'. **

**P.S. I always appreciate reading your reviews. **

Harry immediately moved out of Dumbledore's office. He didn't go back to Gryffindor tower but to the second floor where Professor Moriarty had just arrived according to the map. When Harry got to Moriarty's office and opened its door, his eyes widened with fear. Moriarty was covered in blood, ash and what seemed to splinters of wood.

"Hey Harry." he greeted Harry normally which made things even more bizarre.

"Are you okay, Professor?" Harry asked.

"My injuries aren't major so you shouldn't be worried. I heal fast." Moriarty said. He conjured a mirror and began fixing himself. A few minutes later he was clean and relatively unharmed.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I had just returned from my little rendezvous with our friend Dee."

"He did all that?" Harry asked.

"I assure you, Harry, that what you saw was just a small part of it. I did manage to take this." Moriarty showed Harry an amputated hand, dangling it oddly in front of himself. "Not that it will make much difference. He will have a brand new hand by tomorrow."

"Professor, there's something I need to show you. Do you have a pensive?" Harry asked.

"I do." Moriarty said and to Harry's surprise he reached for a book in his library. "My own invention, Harry."

He put the book on his desk. "Alright. This book is a bit different than the usual pensive you have seen. Put your hand on it and think about the memory that you want me to see.

The moment Harry touched the book, the office around them disappeared, This time Harry was standing next to himself, looking at the bookshelf.

Moriarty waved his hand carelessly. The memory froze. He looked around carefully committing each face and object to memory. He paused extra on Riddle.

"God, he looks so damn familiar." he whispered to himself. His eyes wandered to the shelf where Harry's attention was directed to initially. His eyes showed surprise and then fear.

"Unfortunately, we're not in professor Slughorn's memory, otherwise I would have been able to trick the memory to reveal more about this book." he pointed at the nameless book on the shelf. "It seems our friend, Horace, knows Doctor John Dee. And he knows that I am after Dee judging by this." he then pointed to the book next to it.

Moriarty waved his hand once again and the memory commenced. He watched it three times.

"This talk wasn't random." Moriarty said. "The memory was well edited, but that's not the point. Horace Slughorn must have somehow coerced Riddle into this."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Harry asked confused by his conclusion.

"Ah come on, Harry. You guys start destroying Horcruxes and suddenly Dee comes after the stone. There's bound to be something to it. Where did you destroy the locket?"

"The… The…. It's weird… I can't say it." Harry said. He tried and failed again.

"Don't bother. That's Fidelius. You cannot tell me where… but … but you can describe it. What was it like? I mean the place that you did it." Moriarty asked patiently.

"Oh, it was covered by a tapestry. It used to show the _ancient_ and _pure_ family of Black." Harry said sarcastically.

"I see. I suppose the locket was put there by Regulus Black, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. How did you know?" Harry said amazed by Moriarty's power of deduction.

"Because tonight I met him alongside John Dee and Gellert Grindelwald. The boy is well trained. Dee always trains his people very well." he breathed painfully. "Regulus must have put a tracking spell on the locket. Once it was destroyed, they were alarmed. Dee had to accelerate his plans so he came after Nicolas at his weakest and my lack of attention helped him, too." Moriarty bit his upper lip and continued. "From what I gather, Horace Slughorn was here to fish talented people and bring him into his circle. His purpose was to find a person with enough potential to make at least four Horcruxes. He found Riddle and invested his time and energy in him. As you saw, Slughorn praised him for even little things like knowing about a simple rumor. His mission has been successful so far. Now that brings a question. Why did he accept to teach here again?"

"Because Dumbledore could have suspected him?" Harry suggested.

"That may be the case. However, one should never dismiss other possibilities." Moriarty said softly looking at Harry with a smile. "Horace is great Occlumens, but he's not good at Legilimency. He won't suspect you. If you go after him he might give you the real memory after some time, only to appease Dumbledore. Remember, he doesn't care if Dumbledore knows what he told Riddle about Horcruxes. He just doesn't want him to know that he goaded Riddle into making them. If Dumbledore was given the memory easily, he would suspect that Horace wasn't ashamed of it after all." Moriarty took out a pocket watch very much like the one Dumbledore had.

"It is getting late, Harry. You should go get some sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow."

*H*P*

Harry shared what Dumbledore had told him with Ron and Hermione. Since he hadn't told them about John Dee - or whatever his name was - he had to omit what he had discovered in Moriarty's office.

Ronald had an optimistic view toward this issue. He believed that all Harry had to do was ask.

Hermione on the other hand, being a pessimist, tried to convince Harry to try other ways.

"I could get it out of his head before he knows it." said Hermione.

"No. He's a well accomplished Occlumens. Therefore he will notice you, even if he can't stop you. Then he will leave. Dumbledore wants him to stay." Harry reasoned quickly.

Hermione reluctantly agreed to let him do his job without any intervention.

Her brooding didn't take long as Slughorn gave her ten points for explaining Gapalott's Third Law, and his new assignment's very nature would force Harry to use his own knowledge. Surprisingly, Harry simply sat there without ever opening his _**Advanced Potion-Making**_. He simply cast _specialis revelio _and wrote a few words in his notebook.

Slughorn was hopefully looking at him and his cauldron , but even he was baffled by the empty cauldron. Hermione wanted to be smug and say that Harry had become lazy and hadn't studied the subject beforehand, but Harry's unconcerned

attitude made her unsure.

"Don't cheat by going into my head." Harry warned.

"Oh… what do you think of me, Harry Potter?" Hermione said pretending to be upset with him.

"I mean you don't need to. I love you, so I could just tell you the solution." Harry said carelessly.

Hermione almost choked. This was the first time he had told her that he loved her.

"Are you okay, honey?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yeah… Ahem… I'm fine."

She went back to her potion avoiding his gaze.

Harry simply stood up and went to the store cupboard with a relaxed face. Slowly searched for something and took something like a stone.

He went back to his seat and waited for Slughorn to announce that time was up.

Hermione was finished with her antidote and was leaning on the bench with a calm face. Ron on the other hand had given up entirely. Slughorn wisely ignored Ron's cauldron, but he tested Hermione's thoroughly.

"Didn't expect you to do it in such a short span of time. No, I surely did not." He said. "Very impressive, Miss Lestrange."

He moved to Harry and looked at his empty cauldron.

"So… what have you got for me, Harry?" Slughorn said without any prior judgement. Harry looked at his kind face. Perhaps Moriarty had been wrong about Slughorn.

Harry showed Slughorn the Bezoar.

"I'm pretty sure this is the antidote to most poisons here, unless we have some Basilisk venom here."

Slughorn laughed wholeheartedly and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"You're brilliant like your mother." Slughorn smiled. "I cannot fault you. This is the cure to all the poisons here. Brilliant!" Slughorn clapped and moved away.

"I hope you didn't get that idea from the Prince." Hermione asked through her gritted teeth.

"Actually, I didn't. I got it from Professor Snape on the very first session I had the pleasure to study under him."

Hermione and Ron looked at him with astonishment..

"You remember that long ago?" Ron asked.

"Don't you?" Harry chuckled. "It's pretty difficult to forget the first time you meet Severus Snape.

Harry looked around and saw Draco Malfoy fuming right behind him. He seemed so angry that he could have attacked him if the bell hadn't rang.

"Time to pack up." Slughorn said cheerfully. "And fifteen points to Gryffindor for sheer cheek."

Slughorn walked back to his desk and sat behind it a bit tiredly.

Harry patiently and slowly packed his bag and waited until everyone left. Hermione and Ron wished him luck before leaving.

As Hermione had predicted Slughorn flipped out and refused to answer him.

Moriarty wasn't surprised by his reaction when Harry trolls him all about it.

"Well, what did you expect? He's going to hold out as long as he deems necessary. Don't rush things. Just be persistent enough." Moriarty told him as Harry was fighting a large group of rabid rats.

"Careful, Harry. You don't want them bite you."

Harry didn't have much luck with Slughorn. Before February arrived Snape forced his class to try and melt the ice on the campus using alchemy. The task proved difficult as it was extremely energy consuming.

Harry and Hermione spent the next day in bed, unable to move.

A few days later they had their first apparition session.

The instructor was a tiny wizard named Twycross. He explained about three Ds in three steps.

Harry who was behind Malfoy found it difficult to concentrate as he tried to listen to Malfoy and Goyle. Eventually, they were asked to try for the first time. The effect was comical. Harry himself lost his balance. Neville was on his back and Ron was kneeling down. The only person who has successfully apparated was Hermione. Even Twycross was surprised.

"Have you experienced apparition before?" he asked Hermione.

"No. This is by far the worst method of traveling," said Hermione with a pale face. "even worse than flying on a hippogriff."

Hermione successfully apparated for the next four tries. On her fifth try, she aparated into the loop and back to her place.

Harry to everyone's surprise managed to do it on the fourth try. However, his success was overshadowed by Susan Bones terrified screamed as she had splinched herself. She was reunited with her leg in no time but she was terrified.

Twycross nodded approvingly at Harry and explained what splinching was.

By the end of the session Ron was clearly upset.

"I'm the only one who can't apparate." he moaned.

"I don't think that's true, Ron," said Neville. "Harry and Hermione are the only ones who can do it."

When Harry and Hermione became alone he took out the map out of his pocket and searched for Malfoy.

He was in Slytherin common room. Harry knew sooner or later he would go to where Crabbe and Goyle were guarding the cabinet.

"Seems like Malfoy is resting in Slytherin common room." Harry told Hermione.

"He's working on the Runes that we have to carve." Hermione explained. "He's not trusting me much since… since the incident." said Hermione. Harry saw that her hand was shaking.

"Hey … hey… calm down. Everything is okay." Harry sat next to her. "Let's see who's where."

"Filch is on the sixth floor." Hermione said.

"Moriarty is with him." Harry said. "Snape just joined them. Now he and Moriarty are going downstairs."

"Look, Ron and Lavender are together as well." Hermione pointed to somewhere not very far from them. Suddenly her face was filled with horror. Her eyes were fixed on a name next to Harry's.

"Merlin's beard." Harry exclaimed.

It was Hermione's name, but the surname wasn't Lestrange. It was Riddle.

Harry knew he had to find an empty area and call Surius to ask him about it, but that seemed impossible as his girlfriend was looking at the map catatonically.

"The map knows." Hermione whispered. "What else could know?"

Hermione jumped up and ran out. Harry followed her. He stopped her before she could be seen by others.

"Harry, I have to see Dumbledore." Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's nothing. It's just the silly map."

She grabbed Harry's hand pressing hard to the point Harry felt it might break.

"Aw… my hand…."

"Sorry, Harry." she apologised and loosened her grip.

"Okay, let's go to Dumbledore." Harry said. "Just to make sure."

They slowly and casually left the Gryffindor tower. On the sixth floor they were almost seen by Severus Snape and Jim Moriarty. They hid in an empty classroom and waited for them to go.

"... so crucial to maintain…" they heard Moriarty as he went past them.

they waited for a minute and came out.

"They were going to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Let's wait and see." Hermione said.

They checked the map. Snape and Moriarty didn't stay any more than ten minutes.

"Hide, they're coming." Harry told Hermione who was standing next to the door.

This time Snape was asking some questions. They didn't hear him well but a question of his got Harry's attention.

"Will you be back before the end of March?" Snape asked.

"Hopefully. I will…"

Harry couldn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Moriarty is leaving?" Harry said.

"At least until the end of March." Hermione said.

As they were walking on the seventh floor, Hermione felt something vibrating in her pocket. She stopped for a second, but then ignored the feeling. She must have imagined it. Hermione had already searched the seventh floor. There was no reason a horcrux would be here in especially so close to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was surprised to see them in his office.

"Ah, Harry and Hermione. I have many visitors today. Chocolate fondue with Bertie Botts?" Dumbledore pointed at a plate appetising chocolate and a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans. Harry for sure knew he didn't want to try that.

"Thank you, sir." Harry politely refused.

Hermione to Harry's horror took a bean and soaked it in chocolate. She ate it with a pleasant expression.

"It tasted like cream and chocolate." she explained.

"You got lucky. I have been trying and so far the best has been steak. Unfortunately, it was ruined by the taste of chocolate." Dumbledore said sadly.

"Professor, there is something you need to see." Hermione said and Harry showed Dumbledore the map.

"Ah yes, Remus told me that you have the _infamous map_. I have never personally seen it."

Dumbledore tapped the map. "I believe the phrase I should say is… _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

The map came to life. Dumbledore marveled at its preciseness and accuracy.

"A very intuitive form of magic." Dumbledore whispered as he inspected it. He looked at his office where they were located and froze.

"This is rather unfortunate." Dumbledore said as he moved to a shelf behind his desk. He stretched his hand and took a pitch black ball double the size of a snitch.

The ball began to shine and when he showed it to them, Harry could see Dumbledore's full name on it.

"Hermione dear, please hold this." he handed her the ball.

The ball shined with a different colour. It was a mixture of blue and green. Her name was written with black smoke inside the ball. First it said _Hermione Lestrange,_ but then her last name changed to _Black_ and then _Riddle_.

"What does it mean, sir?" Hermione asked with a concerned whisper.

"It means that… you are no longer acknowledged as Miss Lestrange by Magic." Dumbledore said dumbfounded by the realisation. "I didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"I don't understand, sir. What does a surname have to do with Magic?" Harry said.

"Harry, names in our society are not like names for muggles. They carry a magical significance, and have a direct impact on our lives and magic. Magic _knows_ who Hermione is. You can obscure the truth for some time, but magic eventually tries to weed out falsehoods. One of the reasons magical people usually don't _cheat_ is magic itself. The child's true identity will always be exposed eventually."

"What do we do?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing we can do, Harry." Dumbledore said sadly. "We can only wait and try not to sink beneath our anguish, Harry, for the next few weeks are going to be tough."

He patted Hermione sadly. "Now go back to the Gryffindor tower. A storm is coming."

Dumbledore dejectedly sat on his chair as the couple left his office.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: I had planned to post this last week, but as some of you might have heard, Internet was not accessible for ten days in Iran. Sorry for the wait. **

_**A deadly encounter with Horace**_

Nothing in particular happened for the next three weeks. Harry almost became hopeful that nothing in particular would happen in winter until one Monday morning. He as always left the tower with Hermione and had a very pleasant morning chat with her. They sat between Dean Tomas and Neville Longbottom.

"Hermione, you should give us a few pointers on how to apparate. Seamus and I are really hopeless."

"Well I guess we could talk about it in our next DA session. We can set it up this evening. Our Monday evenings are free these days."

"Good idea." Neville said. "By the way, isn't Professor Moriarty coming back?"

"I don't think he'll come back before the third quarter of March." Harry said.

"Oh, no." Ginny moaned. "Snape has been a total prick to us lately. I wish Moriarty comes back soon."

"Trust me, Ginn. We're not excited about Snape teaching us either." Neville said. "Even Malfoy misses Moriarty."

"Here comes the post." said Harry.

An owl dropped Hermione's newspaper and it landed on her head. Hermione caught it before it could ruin her plate. She unwrapped the Prophet and began reading. After a few minutes Harry felt Hermione stiffen.

Seamus seemed to be reading something upsetting. So did the rest of the school. Slytherins seemed to be very angry and Hufflepuffs were incredulous.

The staff were pressuring Dumbledore to explain something.

"Hey, what just happened?" Ginny said as she was confused by all the noise.

"This thing says that Hermione's father wasn't Rodolphus Lestrange." Seamus says. "According to the magical records her father's surname must have been Riddle. Apparently, someone in the DMR found out that some documents had changed."

Ginny froze. She simply looked at Seamus and then at Hermione. She then put her fork down and took her bag.

"Where are you going?" Ron who had already known the secret asked his sister.

"I need some fresh air. This place is … getting a bit loud." she waved nervously at Hermione and left.

"I must go. Excuse me!" said Hermione.

"Hermione…" Harry called her but she was already gone.

Hermione found Ginny in their common room. She was crying silently. Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny said as she wiped her tears. "I didn't want to upset you."

"I know."

"How long have you known?" Ginny asked.

"Since that night we went to _save_ Sirius. Harry found out and told me." Hermione said honestly.

"It must have been hard."

She cried a bit more.

"It hasn't been easy." Hermione hugged the redhead fiercely.

Ginny didn't say anything and just cried for a few more minutes. Then she stood up and wiped her tears. She looked straight in Hermione's eyes.

"I still love you, Hermione." Ginny said, whimpering anxiously. "No matter what."

Ginny smiled sadly and left Hermione alone.

"What should I do now?" moaned Hermione as she left the common room as well.

***H*R***

It was Hermione's fifth year all over again. People kept looking at her oddly. Some stopped talking to her. Those who she cared about, didn't change much. Ron and Harry couldn't care less about the announcement. Ginny went back to her cheerful self after a couple of hours. Some of her friends were very happy that Hermione was no longer called Lestrange. One of which was Neville Longbottom.

"I always knew." he said two days later for the thousandth time. "Long live Riddle!"

"Look, her mom is still the same person." Ginny said, frustrated by him.

While Harry had not changed his behavior toward Hermione, he would seem slightly agitated whenever someone called her Riddle.

"You know, Hermione, there was a Tom Riddle here fifty years ago. I saw his shield last time I had detention with Filch." said Dean. "He could be your father."

"Yeah… I'll look into that Dean. Thanks for telling me." she responded uncomfortably as Harry and Ginny distracted everyone by pretending to be angry at each other for cheating at chess.

The very next day Harry and Ron were woken up by Seamus and Dean who left after saying happy birthday to Ron.

"Happy birthday mate." Harry after putting his present on the pile of presents that the elves had brought for Ron. "Why don't you open them up?"

Harry began to check the map as Ron was opening his presents. Interestingly, he couldn't find Malfoy on the map.

"Wow… I appreciate it, Harry. This is great." Ron pointed to the Keeper's gloves Harry had bought him. Next present was a hat from Sirius. It changed color to yellow when Ron put it on his head. "It a mood hat. Nice."

"Looks like Malfoy isn't in his bed." He told Ron.

Ron paid him no attention while he was checking out the watch his parents had sent him.

"I wish I could come of age again next year as well. I mean look at this..." Ron said as he laughed happily.

Harry glanced at the watch for a second before looking more accurately at the map. "I'm happy for you mate."

Harry was bewildered. He could not find Malfoy anywhere on the map. He made sure to look everywhere but it was as if Malfoy had vanished from the grounds.

Ron offered Harry to have some Chocolate Cauldrons. "No thanks." He sighed heavily. "Malfoy is gone. I can't find him."

"That's unlikely." Ron said as he helped himself to a third Chocolate Cauldron. "We should hurry up or you'll have aparate on an empty stomach… which might be a good idea."

Harry tapped the map and muttered, "Mischief managed." and put the map unwillingly in his pocket as he dressed up. Where was Malfoy going to fix the cabinet. He must have had a place. He had to ask Hermione, although he doubted she would tell him.

"Ready, Ron?" he asked but Ron didn't move. "Hey? Breakfast. Aren't you…"

"I'm not hungry." He responded.

"Well, that's a first. Here I thought you said…"

"I'll come down with you." Ron said. "But not to eat."

"Wait a minute!" Harry approached him and looked into Ron's dilated pupils. He checked his pulse.

"What have you done?" Harry looked at the Chocolate Cauldrons. "Oh no!"

"I can't stop thinking about her." Ron said with a dreamy face. He was paler than usual.

"About who?" Harry asked carefully.

"Romilda Vane." Ron said softly. His facial expression forced Harry to laugh before facepalming. "She doesn't even know I exist." Ron continued as Harry looked at the box of Chocolate Cauldrons Balefully.

Harry had been fortunate to be warned by Ginny. He hadn't been careful enough to get rid of them. Harry transfigured a piece of parchment to a small bag and carefully put a Chocolate Cauldron into it. Then he pointed his wand at the remaining, "_Evanesco_" he cast.

"Why did you vanish my Chocolate Cauldrons?" Ron said annoyedly.

"You don't really care about them. You want to see Romilda … Eh?" Harry said cunningly.

"You're right. Where's she?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"I think I know exactly where. Follow me." Harry walked as Ron followed him. "She'll be in Slughorn's office."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"For extra Potions lessons." Harry said flatly.

On the stairs Harry saw Hermione.

"Morning, love." Harry said

"Morning, Harry, Ron." she greeted them.

"Move on, Hermione. Harry wants to introduce me to Romilda Vane." Ron said abruptly.

"Oh… What's…" Hermione looked into her boyfriend's eyes and continued. "Oh I see. Then let me come with you two. It's best _Harry_ and you don't go alone."

"I understand." Ron said dramatically.

Lavender was waiting for Ron near the portrait whole. Hermione swiftly confunded her before she could see Ron. Before they could leave Ron oddly glanced at the poor girl and then followed them.

Harry wondered if Slughorn was in his office. He could have left early for breakfast, but fortunately he answered his office door at the very first knock.

"Ah Harry, Hermione and … Donald I suppose?" Slughorn said cheerfully. He was wearing a green velvet dressing gown but he had combed his hair.

"You're lucky I was up early. I usually sleep late on Saturdays." Slughorn looked at Ron. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Professor, we're sorry to disturb you," Hermione said quickly. "but our friend Ron has swallowed a love potion by mistake. I hope, you wouldn't mind fixing him an antidote, would you? We would have…"

"Say no more, Hermione dear. Please, bring him in, Harry." Slughorn said.

"It's surprising that you have come to me, expert potioneers such as yourselves." Slughorn said. "Surely you could have fixed it yourself, Harry."

"Better be done by the Master." Harry said.

"Was this potion within date?" Slughorn asked, gesturing toward a sofa. "They can strengthen as they're kept longer."

"That would explain his excessive obsession." said Hermione.

"Yes, I think the Romilda gave me the Chocolate Cauldrons a couple of months ago." Harry said.

"Have you got a sample, Harry?" Slughorn asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry draw the bag from his pocket.

Slughorn took out the Chocolate Cauldrons and cracked it open.

"Ah, fresh gravy, I smells." Slughorn said. "I believe the antidote is relatively easy."

He began fixing the antidote as Harry and Hermione tried to restain Ron.

"Where is she? I can't see her." he moaned.

"She will be here soon." Hermione said confidently.

"Oh… How do I look?" Ron asked.

"Very handsome." Slughorn said with a smile. He handed Ron a glass of a milky liquid. "Drink it up. It's a tonic. Very good for your nerves. You want to be calm when she arrives, don't you?"

"Of course." Ron immediately gulped the antidote down.

They looked at him nervously. Ron's grinning face slowly morphed into a taken by horror.

"He's back to normal," said Hermione.

"Thank you very much, Professor." Harry said.

"Don't mention it, m'dears. Don't mention it." Slughorn said. Ron cuddled himself on the sofa.

"I think I have something for _that_. In need of relaxation, he is. I've got Butterbear… with wine, we could do … I've also got the last bottle that fantastic oak-matured mead…hmm... meant to give it to Dumbledore for Christmas...Ah well…" Slughorn shrugged "He can't miss what he has never had. I think we will open that up to celebrate Mr Weasley's birthday. Nothing like a fine spirit to chase away the pangs of disappointed love."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. This was the perfect opportunity to have Slughorn give Harry the real memory.

"Here you are." Slughorn handed them each a glass of mead "A very happy birthday to Ralph-"

"-Ron-" whispered Harry and Hermione.

Ron ignoring the toast had already swallowed the mead.

In a fraction of second Harry realised something was wrong while Hermione and slughorn didn't.

"-and you may have many more-"

Ron tried to stand up but fell on the ground shaking madly. Foam was dribbling from his mouth and his your eyes were bulging out.

Hermione kneeled next to him and cast something. Ron immediately sat up and vomited. Slughorn summoned a Bezoar and fed it to Ron. He went limp and still and fell on his back.

"Excellent response, Miss Riddle." said Slughorn. "Thirty points to Gryffindor."

Harry was sitting in the infirmary as Fred was talking to Hermione next to him. Fred and George seemed very upset.

"You were on Hogsmeade?" Ginny's question brought Harry to the real world.

"We were thinking of renting a place in Hogsmeade, you know, to start again … but never mind that now." said Fred. He coughed to clear his voice.

"So…What exactly happened?"

Hermione told them how she had found them after Ron had taken the Love Potion and their trip to dungeons, for perhaps the sixth time.

"... and then Slughorn summoned a Bezoar and fed it to Ron. After doing that he sent a Patronus to Professor McGonagall. Luckily, Ron wasn't awake."

"It was a spider. Not very big, but not small enough either." Harry explained. "Since he has vomited most of the poison and Slughorn has given him a Bezoar. Madam Pomfrey says he's going to be fine."

"Blimey, it was lucky you were there, Hermione." Fred said.

"Slughorn would have given him Bezoar anyway." Hermione said.

"Do Mum and Dad know?"

"They've already seen him. They arrived an hour ago. They're in Moriarty's office now, but they'll be back soon." said Ginny.

"Moriarty's office?" Harry sprang. "He's back?"

"Oh yeah, he came back with an injury… Snape is fixing him up. Apparently, he didn't allow them to take him to the infirmary. Dumbledore hasn't left his office since morning."

"So the poison was in the drink?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Yes, evidently."

"Slughorn poured it out-" Harry pointed out.

"Would he have been able to slip something into Ron's glass without you seeing?" Fred asked.

"Sure…"

"But why would he want to poison Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No, idea." said Fred. He pointed at Harry. "Maybe he mixed glasses. Maybe he wanted to get, Harry."

"Why would he want to poison, Harry?" Ginny asked annoyedly.

"Come on. He's the chosen one, or so people say." Fred argued "There are many who want Harry gone."

"So you think Slughorn is a Death Eater?" Ginny said with a demeaning smile.

Harry knew that Slughorn was probably worse than a Death Eater if Moriarty was right about him.

"Uh, but it's possible." said Fred.

"Or somebody could have put him under the _Imperius Curse_." said George.

"Or … maybe … just maybe … he could be innocent and somebody had planned to kill _him_." Ginny said.

"The only one who nobody wants to kill, is me?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, no one is that insane." said Ginny.

"I think you're wrong." Harry said. "I mean both of your theories are wrong. There are people insane enough to kill Hermione. And I doubt anyone has ever wanted to poison Slughorn. He is … _too_ likable. Hermione already told you the drink was meant to be given to Dumbledore. I think this was meant for him."

Harry looked at Hermione expectantly.

"I suppose you could be right." said Hermione reluctantly.

"Oh, I'm certain that's the case." said Harry.

The question Harry didn't ask aloud was something that kept bothering him. How come a professional potion maker like Slughorn hadn't noticed that the drink was spiked with poison? It made no sense.

In that moment Hagrid came by to see Ron. He had spent all day with Aragog. The old spider was kicking the bucket for sure.

"Maybe someone is attacking the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Hagrid suggested "Firs' Katie, now Ron…"

"That's very improbable."

"Yes, but there's a point. We shouldn't forget about the first attack. Katie like Slughorn was only the carrier, the medium for the attack." Hermione said calmly. "We just don't know it they were planning to kill Dumbledore or Slughorn."

"Slughorn would be tempted by the necklace." Ginny suggested.

"Well, that makes our killer even more dangerous then." said Harry "they don't seem to care how many casualties there will be."

At that moment the doors were opened and Ron's parents entered.

"Dumbledore told us how you saved him, Hermione." Mrs Weasley said sobbingly. "We owe you a great deal dear."

Hermione felt uncomfortable as she hugged her. Even though Hermione had saved Ron, she had also possessed Ginny once. At best she was even.

Ginny smiled brightly to Hermione.

When Harry and Hermione went to the common room Hermione knew Harry wanted to talk.

"He's out of order, Hermione?" Harry said quietly.

"I know, but he probably did it before Christmas." Hermione responded, agitated by awful thoughts.

"Just let's make sure he doesn't have any more surprises for us."

Draco refused to talk with Hermione any longer than three minutes. He simply assured her that he would keep working on the rune board without bothering her.

"I could help you." Hermione said.

"No. I - I'll do it on my own. I'll tell you if I need help. I'll promise, cousin." Draco nodded and left.

Harry joined them unconventionally. "Quick talk. I don't want those two to find me." said Harry.

"Um… what do we say Potter?" Malfoy said tiredly. "How about … goodbye?"

Malfoy left them with a bored expression.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"McLaggen and Lavender are following me. For different reasons, obviously."

"Oh come on. Ron will be fine in two days." Hermione said loudly so everyone could hear her.

Lavender and McLaggen left them alone.

"See. It's simple." said Hermione.

"Well, they believe _you_."

And Hermione was wrong. Harry eventually had to allow McLaggen to play as the keeper. Hermione was not happy about that.

"And here I thought saving Ron's would spare me from having McLaggen on the team." Hermione said loudly.

Neville laughed and Ginny smiled.

"Just for one game." Harry said to her.

He regretted saying that when he woke up next to Ron.

"So nice of you to drop in, Harry." Ron said. "Look to your right."

Harry did so and saw McLaggen on a bed, fully bandaged and unconscious.

"Mr Potter, you have a very _violent_ girlfriend." said Madam Pomfrey.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"To you? Cracked skull. to Mr McLaggen? Miss Riddle happened." She pushed Harry back to the bed. "Don't get up. I fixed your skull, but you stay for the night. Do not overexert yourself, Mr Potter."

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She has a detention with Professor Moriarty." she said "He seemed very upset."

Hermione nervously entered Moriarty's office. She had no idea what kind of detention she was going to have.

"Welcome, Miss Riddle." said Moriarty without looking up.

"Please call me Hermione, sir." she responded "I really don't like my surname."

"No." Moriarty said firmly. He had grown a beard and his hair was too long. his face had traces of vanishing scars. He was scary enough not to be argued with, especially when she was serving her detention with him.

"Although I understand your dislike for your surname, I cannot allow you to run away from it. 'Reality is what we make' some say, but reality is not the same as truth. It's simply your perception of truth." Moriarty said.

"I don't understand." Hermione said.

"To create a sustainable reality, you must acknowledge the truth first." Moriarty explained. "Your father's created his own reality, but I'm afraid a reality based on falsehood will eventually crumble. Now…" He stood up and moved toward his cabinet "You're not here for a lecture, of course. You are here for your detention." He took a piece of parchment with a quill.

Hermione stiffened. Was he going to do what she thought?

"You shall fill this paper with the following sentence. McLaggen is not a bludger."

He gave her no ink.

"Professor, please don't do this." Hermione begged.

"Do what?" Moriarty asked confused by her pleading eyes.

Hermione put the quill on the piece of parchment. Her hand was shaking. She forced herself to write, ready for a stinging pain in her hand. To her amazement the quill wrote in black.

"Oh!" said Hermione "I thought-"

"What did you think?" Moriarty asked suspiciously.

"I thought you were using a blood quill." said Hermione.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Moriarty said angrily. "Blood quills are only used for very unique occasions. Has … has anyone used a blood quill here for… for detention?"

"Professor Umbridge did." said Hermione cooly.

"I see." said Moriarty with a gloomy expression.

Hermione noticed that her sentence was gone and replaced by. 'He is.' in blue.

"What?" Hermione said.

"I think you should explain why he isn't a bludger."

It was much harder to argue with a piece of paper than Hermione had first imagined. After two hours she gave up.

"I'm sorry, sir. I just can't convince this thing."

"Well, that's because you don't believe what you're writing. You think you were right to beat McLaggen in that manner." Moriarty said as he was shaving his thick beard. "You know, I used to have a really long beard for some time. Most of my life I had a short ordinary beard until I went to live in Italy for some time. There was this woman who just hated it. I have been shaving since then."

"Is she your wife?" Hermione said.

"God no! She was a Medici." Moriarty said.

"You didn't-" Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course, I didn't. You are correct." Moriarty said. "She was cheating on her husband with his brother. I would never get myself involved in something like _that_."

Hermione had an idea.

_**McLaggen isn't a bludger because I do not wish to be punished for treating his as one.**_

This time what she wrote remained. Then it automatically copied itself, filling the page.

"I guess you can go, but before you do, would mind telling me what happened the day Mr Weasley got poisoned?"

Hermione explained what had happened to Moriarty.

"I need to see it." Moriarty said and went to his library, fetch a massive book.

"See what?" Hermione said.

"Your memory." Moriarty said. "Just put your hand on the book and think of the memory. It will make a copy in my pensive."

"This is a pensive?" Hermione said.

"Yes, it is." Moriarty said.

Hermione transferred the memory and waited for Moriarty to take them into the pensive.

"Thank you, dear." Moriarty said. "It's getting late. You should go back."

Hermione had no choice but to leave. On her way she wondered what exactly Moriarty wanted to see in her memory?


	36. Chapter 36

**Professor Black**

Harry had to find a way to find a way to have Malfoy's moves under surveillance. He knew Hermione was watching Malfoy, but she would tell Harry nothing about his new plans. Although Harry knew Draco Malfoy was fixing the vanishing cabinet, he didn't know where he was doing it.

"if only I had an Auror." Harry said to himself, "hold on, it doesn't have to be an Auror. Maybe a persistent house elf can do it even better."

Harry looked around to see if anyone was around, once he made sure he was alone with Ron he cast a sound barrier and called Dobby. The result was instantaneous.

"Master Harry Potter!" Dobby screamed in a high-pitched voice.

Ron looked at the dormitory door with concern but Harry simply smiled.

"Good to see you, Dobby." said Harry softly.

"Let's see what we have here?"

They heard Peeves over their head. "Potty is meeting Morty. How…"

At this moment Harry aimed at peeves and said "_Langlock_."

Peeves clutched his throat and looked at Harry angrily. He moved his fist frantically but her couldn't talk. After a few seconds he swooped out of the room.

"Good riddance! Was that from the Prince's book?" said Ron.

"Yeah. Just don't tell Hermione." Harry said quickly.

"Dobby, I have a task for you. Are you willing to do it?" Harry asked the scrawny elf with the shrunken blue shirt.

"Don't will do it. Dobby will be honoured to do it for Harry Potter." the elf squeaked wildly.

"I want you to follow Draco Malfoy. However, you are not to harm yourself in any shape of form. Man I wish we had another elf for help."

To their amazement an elf appeared next to Dobby.

"How can Kreacher be of service, Master Harry?" asked the elf.

Harry simply stared at Kreacher. He was wearing clothes. A miniature suit with a cute black hat on his head.

"Has Sirius… freed you, Kreacher?" Harry asked carefully.

The elf seemed horrified by the concept.

"No, Master, Harry. I made this for Kreacher as Mistress Lucinda ordered." Kreacher seemed very polite.

"You don't talk much to yourself anymore." Harry pointed out.

"Mistress saw to that." Kreacher said calmly.

"Kreacher, if I give you a task do you have to tell Sirius or Lucinda about it?" said Harry.

"Kreacher won't talk unless he's asked to." the elf responded.

"Can you help Dobby track Draco Malfoy activities?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher can when he's not busy with master's godparents." Kreacher said.

"I'm not asking you to disturb your workflow." Harry said immediately.

"Kreacher shall assist Dobby." Kreacher said and popped out of the room.

"You have to admit. He looks handsome in that." Ron said before Dobby disappeared as well.

****GG****

"Why aren't we doing anything?" said Grindelwald as he sat next to Regulus.

"Patience, my boy," said John Dee. "Don't be so hasty. Everything is going according to my plan."

"A plan which I know nothing of!" Grindelwald said as he looked at Regulus with concern "He won't attack or anything, will he?"

"He's asleep."

"Why would you turn him into a doll? I understand... his super strength is useful but we could use his brain more."

"Regulus doesn't know the truth. Once I have completed my plan, I will wake him up. He will be happier in the world I shall make for my children."

"Then why did you try to have that girl killed..." Grindelwald asked darkly "If this is a world for your children?"

"You will know soon enough. All the pain we have suffered will be gone. Have faith in me, son." Dee smiled and stood up "Send me a Patronus if anything happens. I have to leave for an hour or so. Don't bother the Zhang!"

Dee concentrated and his face changed, his body shrank and five seconds later a fragile looking woman was standing in front of Grindelwald.

The woman grabbed the door handle and opened the door, leaving the room, closing the door behind himself.

"My father is a sentimental old fool." Grindelwald told Regulus who couldn't say anything "At least you don't have to argue with him."

***HP***

The day Harry and Ron were discharged. Harry was invited to Dumbledore's office again, interestingly Moriarty had sent a note requesting to meet him that night. Harry hurried to Dumbledore's office hoping their session to be over soon, so he could tell Moriarty about what had happened at Horace Slughorn's office.

On his way he saw Ginny with really puffy red eyes. She ignored him until he approached her.

"Ginny, are you okay?" said Harry.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ginny said distractedly.

"Ginny…"

Harry looked into her eyes. They drew him in. He felt her grief and desperation.

"Ginny, I think you should tell me what's wrong." he said. Was she still thinking about Hermione? Hermione had tactfully kept Ginny at distance, hoping she would forget her and go back to Dean or find someone new. Harry was not a natural legilimens but he could see there was no way Ginny could forget Hermione.

"How can you be so good to me, Harry." Ginny said "You already know what's wrong with me."

"Yeah sometimes I wonder how that's possible?" Harry said sarcastically "Look, Ginn. It's not like you've cheated on me or have forced Hermione to cheat on me - wow this is weird -. The point is… you have some feelings for Hermione and… I would be a horrible person if I told you that cannot have those feelings. You shared what you felt with me first. I really appreciate that."

"Harry, I'm sorry." Ginny sobbed "I just cannot forget these … these feelings I have for her. Ron would go mad if he knew. My family would go _nuts_, Harry."

"They would understand." said Harry "I thought Wizarding families weren't homophobic."

"My family aren't that way. It's just… my Mum has never … I don't know what she'll do." Ginny said. "You know, I tried talking to other girls, but … they all feel _wrong_."

Harry looked into her eyes deeply.

"I know what you're saying." Harry said calmly "I was with Cho Chang before Hermione. It never felt right. I couldn't feel happy with her."

Ginny sobbed silently. Harry stood there for a few minutes uncomfortably and watched her cry before she finally stopped and cleaned her face. Harry refreshed her face with a wave of his wand.

"Wow … Harry James Potter… you know some handy tricks." she gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek.

When she moved away, Harry had the complexion of raw meat.

"Well, one thing is for sure." Ginny said. "It won't be bad for you if I win this game."

After Ginny left, Harry ran to Dumbledore's office. He knocked and heard Dumbledore invite him in, but before he could do anything the door opened and Sybill Trelawney stepped out.

"I see why you insisted that I go back to my tower, Dumbledore." she said "I'm being thrown out."

"My dear Sybill, that is not the case, I assure you." Dumbledore said behind his desk, "I have no intention to throw you out of anywhere, but Harry has an appointment already and I'm afraid any further discussion would be futile."

Trelawney pushed Harry away and rushed down the spiral staircase.

"Have I interrupted something, sir?" Harry asked.

"No Harry, not at all." Dumbledore said, frustrated by his previous guest "Please, come in and close the door."

Harry noticed two tiny crystal phials containing plasma like memories.

"I take it that she isn't happy that Firenze is still teaching." said Harry.

"You're correct in your assumption." said Dumbledore "Our new Alchemy class has created less challenges than Divination. I wish the two could work together like Professor Moriarty and Professor Snape, although having Firenze and Sybill duel might not be a good idea after all."

"Professor Snape and Professor Moriarty duelled?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. Severus wanted to make sure Professor Moriarty is... competent." Dumbledore giggled "I must say I would not last long against Moriarty, a fact that makes his late injuries even more disconcerting."

Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Sorry Harry. Old men like me tend to daydream a lot." said Dumbledore. "Never mind my staff problems. We have important things to discuss. Have you had any luck with what I asked you to get?"

"Professor Slughorn is extremely unwilling to provide the memory. I was going to try again the day … Ron got poisoned."

"Ah yes… Professor Moriarty was very interested in that case. We both, of course, know who's behind it."

Dumbledore tried Legilimency on him. Harry allowed him to access his mind.

"Ah Harry. You've progressed really well. Using Legilimency on you is useless these days. You showed me what you wanted me to see. I can see that you're becoming quite a Legilimens yourself." Dumbledore complemented Harry.

"Harry, we really need that memory."

Harry was quite aware of that, but rushing Slughorn could be dangerous as Moriarty had said.

"I'll think of a better plan, sir." said Harry.

"I know you will. You're remarkably talented. Ah… that reminds me… you should go to the Ministry next Saturday. Professor Moriarty will take you there. You will be meeting Henry Wellington. A much better companion than Auror Robards." said Dumbledore.

"I wish I didn't have to go, but I gave my word."

"I understand, Harry. There are times that we have to make sacrifices. Even small ones count." he said and smiled "Now that we don't have Horace's memory we shall continue with our story."

Dumbledore told Harry that he had little information regarding what Voldemort did after Hogwarts. However, he had two memories for Harry to see that has occurred after Voldemort has finished his education. He gave Harry a recount of how Voldemort had left Hogwarts. Harry was interested that Slughorn had tried to find a job in the Ministry. He was even more surprised that Voldemort had ended up in Borgin and Burkes.

"Are you joking, sir?" said Harry.

"No, I'm not. You will see what was so interesting to him in Borgin and Burkes after we see Honkeys memory." Dumbledore paused "That place wasn't his first choice. Not many knew at the time but as Headmaster Dippet confided, Riddle asked to be hired as a teacher to stay at Hogwarts."

Harry had his guesses as to why that was the case.

"I believe, Tom was more attached to this school than he has ever been to a person. Hogwarts was where he had been happiest; the first and only place he had felt at home."

"I think most of us feel the same." said Harry.

"Yes, but he and to a degree you, Harry, have more to like about this magical place. The outside world hasn't been nice to you both."

Dumbledore dunked a Bertie Bott's bean into what seemed raspberry frosting.

"Ah, Cabbage. Interesting combination."

He drank a glass of water and continued. "Riddle was also very interested in secrets Hogwarts held within. He had discovered perhaps more than any other student, but he believed there were things that he could find, Mysteried to unravel and stores of magic to tap."

"Now, there was another benefit to this occupation as well. As a teacher he could have great influence in future generations. An idea inspired by Professor Slughorn's successful network of former students. We're very lucky Horace Slughorn is not a dark wizard. That would have been terrible." said Dumbledore.

Harry felt a cold sensation travel through his spine.

"However, I don't believe Voldemort wanted to stay here for the rest of his life, but this would be a great place to build his army. Fortunately, Professor Dippet refused his application and told him he was too young for the job. He was offered to apply later in a few years if it still interested him."

"Let me guess, sir. He wanted to be the DADA instructor."

"Yes. He was after succeeding Galatea Merrythought who had taught for fifty years."

Dumbledore then explained the nature of Voldemort's business in Borgin and Burkes. Then he showed Harry Hokey's memory. Harry yelped when he saw the Golden Locket. When they left the memory Dumbledore told him how Hokey was charged with accidentally poisoning her mistress.

"Another murder he did and blamed others for it. How could he sleep at night. Hermione has nightmares every night, and she didn't even have a choice." Harry said indignantly. "Her crime was being a house-elf."

"I see that Hermione's campaign has had some fruit. I was really proud of her S.P.E.W. It was something Voldemort would detest greatly." said Dumbledore.

"No one even bothered to investigate Tom Riddle's disappearance." said Harry "Makes me angry."

Harry paused to think.

"So Hufflepuff's cup. That must be another Horcrux. So far we have the diary, the ring, the locket and a cup which has to be destroyed. Is that the one Hermione has to find in Hogwarts?"

"We don't know. Hermione tells me that she hasn't found anything in the first three floors and the secret passages. I hope we won't be forced to spend the summer in looking for it."

"How do you know there's one here?" Harry asked.

"Well, the dark detector pointed toward here and the next memory I have makes me sure even more."

Harry observed the memory carefully.

His expression interested Harry when he heard him say "Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this, Dumbledore." Surely he was quoting someone. Apparently, Dumbledore was unfamiliar with the phrase as he asked if Voldemort considered his actions _greatness_.

Harry watched the memory to the end.

"I see." said Harry once they were out of the pensive. "He came to hide it here."

"We see eye to eye then." said Dumbledore tiredly.

"Was he after the Defence Against the Dark Arts job, Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes. As you can see. For a long time we have never had a teacher to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts for more than a year."

After Dumbledore was done with Harry, He left the headmaster's office to Moriarty's, who was waiting for Harry.

"You have short hair, sir." Harry said upon seeing him.

"Hello, young Harry. Yes I have short hair, which seems to marvel many, Lucinda included. She wants to talk to you tomorrow after our Occlumency session. So be prepared." Moriarty said.

"About what?" Harry asked nervously. Lucinda always talked to him during the Occlumency sessions. Why was Moriarty warning him about it.

"Just don't refuse her request outright. She was very excited about the idea." he said with a pleasant smile.

Harry was completely confused.

"You will know soon enough." Moriarty winked.

"So you had an eventful meeting with Horace Slughorn, I hear." Moriarty said.

"Yes, Professor." Harry said uncomfortably.

"It could have had a much more disastrous end." said Moriarty "you're very lucky Ronald Weasley's got no manners."

"Yes, we could have been poisoned simultaneously."

"Yes, you could be at his mercy." Moriarty said solemnly "He could get away with it you know. All he had to claim was that he had only one or two Bezoars. He could save you and eliminate Miss Riddle and Mr Weasley altogether. Not that he would care enough about Mr Weasley to kill him in the first place."

"Why would he want to kill, Hermione?" Harry asked nervously.

"I don't know, Harry." Moriarty looked at his little skull "I'm sure he didn't want to kill you. That wouldn't make sense. It's not clean. Then why would a Potions master play dumb about poisons? He clearly kept the bottle long enough and he wouldn't try it without testing it first. Is it a coincidence that the last bottle he had was poisonous? I don't think so. I think he took advantage of Draco's poor attack. Yes, I know all about it."

"I have means of tailing him." Harry said.

"I know, but Draco's not our issue. I have already made plans to get her parents out. Malfoy's will be spending some time with Auntie Lucinda." said Moriarty distractedly as he was trying to communicate through the skull.

"You're busy with department duties." said Harry, stating the obvious.

"I have to make sure your trip to Ministry will be safe."

"I was with Professor Dumbledore and he… he showed me a memory of his."

"And" Moriarty was intrigued.

"It was about Voldemort. He told Dumbledore something interesting. I think he was quoting someone. Greatness inspires envy, envy …" Harry couldn't remember the exact words.

"... envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies?" said Moriarty.

"Yes." Harry agreed.

"One of less known sayings of Morgana Le Fay." said Moriarty with an unreadable expression. "Of course the language was a bit … different. It was said in old English."

"In her case it made sense to say those words." Moriarty said "I don't think Voldemort should have applied it to himself."

"Before you go, Harry. Tell me, how much of the Necromancy book have you read?" Moriarty asked Harry.

"I have read it all. The problem is, I have to read it ten more times if I want to truly understand it." Harry responded.

"That was not my intention. I think it's time you brought it back. You have enough knowledge to recognise it once you see it."

"Will Dee use it?" said Harry.

"We can't be too careful."

****HP****

Harry was working on a Potions project while Hermione was helping Ron to fix his essay.

"See, that's why I never use spell-checking quills." Harry said to his annoyed girlfriend.

"But you don't have a problem using sketchy, second hand books?" Hermione retorted.

"I know what I'm doing." Harry said. He had seen a spell this morning and couldn't wait to try _sectumsempra_ on something to see what it did.

"What are you making, Harry?" asked Ron.

"I'm trying to modify Polyjuice potion to see if I can expand its time limitation." Harry said "so far it's going well enough."

"That's a very ambitious project, Harry," said Ginny who joined them, sitting next to his brother.

Harry felt an awkward sensation in his stomach.

"I'll have to move it to dungeons at some point as it's unsafe to brew untested potions in your common room, but I had to start this morning if I want to test it next month." Harry explained unnecessarily, avoiding Ginny's comment.

"So Ron will you be able to pass the test on April 21st?" Ginny's asked innocently.

"Don't get him started on that, Ginny." Harry warned without looking at them as he added some dry stabiliser to the potion.

"Easy for you to say. You can already apparate, not as fast as Hermione, but at least you can." Ron said tensely "and your exam is in July."

"I have bigger problems to worry about." Harry said ominously "This potion might become a part of my solution."

Right now Harry to deal with Horace Slughorn who was even more dangerous than the notorious blond, Draco Malfoy.

"I probably should take this to the dungeons now. I don't want to keep it here." Harry said as he started to seal the cauldron by various wand movements. He put his potion in a special bag and left his friends behind, Ginny came after him.

"Shouldn't walk there alone. It's almost curfew." she said.

"Alright, tag along." said Harry kindly.

They were near the dungeon Slughorn had allocated to Harry. When something stopped them.

**_Crack_**.

Harry was so surprised that he almost dropped his cauldron. He immediately snatched it and looked toward the source of the noise.

There stood Kreacher and Dobby. One looking respectably calm and the other very excited as his eyes were glinting madly.

"Master we have our report." Kreacher said softly.

"What?!" Ginny said.

"I had them follow Malfoy for me." explained Harry.

"Dobby hasn't slept for a week." said Dobby to Kreacher's dismay.

"Dobby didn't have to say that!" Kreacher said annoyedly.

The dynamic between the elves seemed disturbing to Ginny.

"You should sleep, Dobby." Ginny said "I'm sure even house-elves need that." She elbowed Harry "I don't think Hermione will be exhilarated to hear Dobby hasn't slept for an entire week."

"Yeah, I know." He whispered to her and told Dobby that he shouldn't have deprived himself of sleep.

"Master to sum up our report," Kreacher said slowly "Draco Malfoy's actions are not against any law. He is keen to avoid detection." He looked at Dobby expecting him to continue.

"... And he has been visiting seventh floor regularly with a variety of students who keep watch for him while he enters -"

"The Room of Requirement." Ginny said rather excitedly.

"It makes sense. The room is ever-changing. Makes it impossible to map." said Harry.

"Harry, do you know what's his business there?" Ginny asked.

"Of course, don't worry about it. Leave it to Dumbledore to handle it." said Harry confidently. He faced Kreacher and Dobby "Thank you, Dobby and Kreacher."

The house-elves bowed to him and disappeared.

"Harry?" they heard a voice down the corridor say.

"Professor Slughorn, I've brought my potion, sir."

"Ah… paranoid, I am. I thought someone was here to get me." Slughorn said stressfully "Haven't slept well since that accident."

"I'm really sorry to hear that." said Harry.

"I could have been alone when drinking that thing." Slughorn said and shook himself. "Come, my dears. I have prepared a station for you."

Slughorn had made quite an effort to make a lab for Harry.

"Wow… Professor… I don't know what to say." said Harry in astonishment.

"No need to say anything. This the least of what I could do." Slughorn clapped "Now, back to your tower you two. It's almost curfew."

Slughorn slickly pulled a small piece of parchment from his pocket and gave it to Harry.

"In case Mr Filch asks, my boy."

He tapped Harry's shoulder and left. Perhaps Moriarty was wrong about Slughorn after all. He seemed genuinely nice.

"Harry, we should go." said Ginny pressingly.

"Very well."

His mind was occupied with thoughts. Had Slughorn been the one to encourage Voldemort make a Horcrux? Had he really intended to kill him or Hermione? Harry couldn't tell.

Unfortunately, on their way Harry met not Filch but Snape.

Snape had somewhat achieved his dream. He was now teaching defense, but to sixth and seventh year students, he was teaching Alchemy.

"I see that you are back to… your old habits, Mr Potter." said Snape icily "and Miss Weasley is with you as well. Looking for an empty cupboard, Potter?"

"I'm sorry, sir. We were in the dungeons." said Harry calmly "Here is a note from Professor Slughorn."

Harry gave the note to Snape who looked at it briefly.

"Come to my office. Both of you."

Snape's office office was very different from before. Filled with posters, notes and diagrams. Moriarty's office was rather clean even bare, some would say.

"Into my private quarters!"

They both hurried in. Harry smiled when he saw the familiar chairs.

He went and sat on one. In front of him sat Sirius Black and Lucinda Malfoy.

"Long time no see guys." Harry said.

"You spoke to me yesterday." said Sirius with a smile.

"This is different." Harry argued.

"Harry, I wanted to speak with you." said Lucinda firmly. Her face was very serious.

"Professor Moriarty said you did. He said you were going to do it at our next Occlumency session."

"That was the plan, but I thought we could ask Severus so you could meet Sirius as well. How are you doing?"

"I'm lost a Quidditch game lately, but other than that incident with Ron, everything is fine. Speaking of which, I have to ask something. Professor Slughorn retired after you left the school, right? Could you tell me a bit about him?"

Lucinda smiled "As sharp as ever, Harry."

Sirius laughed "Told you he wasn't clueless."

"Harry I never suspected Horace Slughorn to be bad or evil. I never believed he was a bad person. He was perhaps the best and most popular head of the House, Slytherins have ever had. He was kind and indiscriminate. However, his attitude was too lax and his ignorance lead to many of our house joining Voldemort. He was not a bad person or so I believed. Back then I never could penetrate his shields, this summer when I met him, I tried again."

"Did it work?" Harry asked eagerly.

"No, it didn't. I tried really hard. He wouldn't budge. I am a natural Legilimens, Harry. I can penetrate minds like a knife cuts through butter. It felt like I was trying to cut water. His mind is too slippery. I realised that he had a very capable mind for someone who is not a very capable thinker. He is a natural Legilimens who can occlude _me. _I kept my suspicion about him to myself until..."

"Until, Ronald Weasley was poisoned? Will you ever learn, Lucinda?" Snape said sourly.

Ignoring Snape Lucinda continued "When Dumbledore told me about it I couldn't believe him. No one even suspected Slughorn. He is a brilliant potioneer. How could he offer a drink without testing it before." Lucinda finished angrily.

"So for now he's under suspicion. Dumbledore thinks we're stupid, but he had agreed to let us … be there." Sirius said.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Sitting in front of you, is Minerva's new apprentice." Sirius announced proudly and bowed comically on the chair.

"You?!" Ginny burst into laughter.

"Yes … me" said Sirius dramatically "After all, I am Minerva's best student of all times."

"Wasn't that Harry's father?" asked Lucinda curiously.

"Well … yes… but I was the second best." Sirius admitted.

"Sirius have you seen Hermione's transfiguration?" Harry asked.

"That's not fair. My father was Orion Black, her dad is … aw!"

He was stopped as Lucinda stamped his foot. Ginny smiled nervously.

"Okay, we'd love to have you as a teacher Sirius, but what's your plan?" said Harry.

"Well, Lucinda can stay if I'm there. That means we have more eyes around."

"What if that makes Malfoy nervous? What if you make Voldemort call the mission off and kill Narcissa Malfoy right then?" said Harry.

"Potter has a point, but the solution is rather easy." Snape said mysteriously.

"Care to enlighten us?" said Sirius, agitated by the challenge presented.

"Minerva can feign health issues in a way that neither Horace or Draco suspect." Snape suggested softly.

"That shouldn't be difficult. I'm sure we can do this."

** A/N: Chapter 37 will shortly with you. I'm going to post it on Friday. I hope you have enjoyed this one.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Good Luck**

Harry tried to avoid the room of requirements for a few days. Instead he kept tracking Malfoy on the map.

Professor McGonagall to their sadness fell ill by the weekend. Dumbledore's solution for her problem made Hermione and Ron very happy. Moriarty on the other hand wasn't thrilled to hear that.

"I understand your excitement for Sirius Black, but let's agree that he will make things complicated." he told Harry as they were on their way to the Ministry.

"I know, sir." said Harry as he stood next to Moriarty in the telephone box.

"Here we go… M-A-G-I-C." he then dialed 1.

"A small glitch." he explained as they moved down and the box made no announcements.

After Harry had his wand checked he went to the Auror office where to meet Henry Wellington and his Aurors.

"So what do you guys do here?" Moriarty said amiably.

"We've been working on Bloom's case, sir," said Wellington formally.

"Harry, Octavian Bloom was a Death Eater found by Aurors. When my Unspeakables got his body he was burnt like a piece of charcoal." Moriarty explained "Everyone is busy with that case somehow."

Harry's tour ended by noon when Moriarty took him to a muggle restaurant nearby.

"So did you find their job satisfying?" he asked.

"I think I'll be happy as an Auror." said Harry.

"Hmm… That's good. I'll show you other departments next time. You might change your mind."

When their order came the waitress sat on the third chair smiling in a funny way. Moriarty's face stiffened.

"Did you really think I'm afraid of you, kiddo?" said the waitress.

"I've never made such an assumption." Moriarty said as he took a bite of his chicken.

Harry stared at the waitress. How could this scrawny teenager know a man like Moriarty?

"I see that have changed your face." Moriarty said "What shall I call you for now?"

"Eve Morningstar." she stretched her hand to Moriarty.

Moriarty looked at her for a few seconds and then shook her hand.

"Interesting name, Eve. We'll defeat you this time as well."

"We'll see." she smiled, "Enjoy your remaining time. Soon this world will be mine."

She stood up and left. Harry tried to jump and follow her, but Moriarty stopped him.

"She's not trying to fight us. This isn't the place." said Moriarty angrily "We should go back."

Moriarty shakily took Harry's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant into a dark alley. A woman looked at them suspiciously, but Moriarty didn't mind her and took Harry into a building. He immediately side-apparated Harry without warning.

Transition was smooth and swift. A second before Harry could take his next breath they were in Hogwarts.

"Don't tell anyone I can do that." said Moriarty anxiously

He paced around his office madly. Cursing and hitting the walls violently.

"Are you okay, professor?" Harry asked anxiously.

"**No, I'm not!**" Moriarty bellowed, his face red with anger "**She has seen you.**"

"Who?"

"_**Eve Morningstar**__._" he yelled.

"Who?" Harry repeated his questions as he was perplexed.

"Harry, you are smart. She was John Dee. Obviously, she has changed her identity. Dee is a skinwalker, remember?"

"What was wrong with his previous identity?"

Moriarty stood dead. He gazed at the horizon for a minute before facing Harry.

"A very good point." he murmured "Why would she tell us her identity? What's her plan?"

Harry heard fire crack in the fireplace two times.

"He was following you." said a man, panting heavily behind them.

"No Rattenfanger. _She_ was following _**us**_."

Harry turned around to see the man.

"Unspeakable Rattenfanger!"

"Nice to see you again, Mr Potter." Rattenfanger said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead "You met Doctor Dee at last."

"_**She**_ didn't introduce herself as John Dee. Keep up Rattenfanger. In this century, she's posing as Eve Morningstar."

"A woman? Again?" Rattenfanger exclaimed.

"Yes. Last time she got really close. This means that she's as confident as then."

"We're screwed." said Rattenfanger.

"No, not yet. See who this Eve Morningstar is. She is on the move." Moriarty said. "And tell Stiltskin to answer his damn skull!"

****HS****

_**July 1930**_

Horace Slughorn was a young brilliant potioneer. He was only 19 years old when he was offered a job by Orion Black, the youngest of Arcturus Black. Orion was a close friend and a competent man who Horace admired greatly. He had asked Horace to work in his humble shop that he had bought just a year ago.

Horace opened the door carefully looking for Orion.

"Orion! It's Horace." he said loudly.

"I'm downstairs." Slughorn heard Orion Black's easily recognised voice.

Slughorn walked down the stairs to a dim, humid storage room.

"We have a lot of work ahead of us, Horace." said Orion with a friendly smile "Allow me to introduce you to our new friend and investor, Doctor John Dee."

Horace was surprised by the man's muggle suit and hat. The only indication of oddness was the long stick in his right hand. Horace had never seen a wand with a jewel on top of it.

"Call me, John." the man said amiably.

"Horace Slughorn. Nice to meet you, sir."

"Nice to meet you, too, Horace. I've heard a lot from Orion. I believe we're going to have a profitable business together."

"I hope so." Slughorn smiled nervously.

"There's no need for hope, my boy. There is no need when all we have is certainty." said Dee.

Slughorn smiled brightly.

****LM****

**March 1996**

Slughorn smiled brightly at Sirius Black, who entered the staff room wearing a fashionable velvet red robe.

"Sirius, my boy." he called Sirius.

Sirius walked to the Potions master.

Slughorn patted his back in a friendly manner.

"Professor Slughorn! How are you?" said Sirius with a normalcy that surprised Snape.

"Is he using Occlumency?" Snape asked Lucinda.

"I don't know." said Lucinda.

Sirius brought Slughorn to Lucinda. Lucinda looked into Slughorn's eyes. They were filled with joy. There was no trace of discomfort and concern.

"I hear you two are getting married?" said Slughorn merrily.

"Yes we are, Horace," said Lucinda.

"I must say Orion - hadn't he died before - wouldn't have believed it. 'Sirius is going to marry a muggle riff raff one day', he kept saying."

"That wouldn't have been so bad," said Lucinda.

"No, it wouldn't have. I always thought Sirius would end up with Marlane McKinnon. Poor girl." a single drop of tear ran down his left cheek.

"Let's not talk of things that make us sad, Horace." Lucinda said uncomfortably.

"Of course, dear, of course." Slughorn said "May I talk to you in private, Lucinda?"

Slughorn guided Lucinda to a less crowded place next to a window.

"I knew your father, Lucinda." said Slughorn "Did you know that?"

"Of course, even though never talked much about you."

"A better Legilimens, your father was. You should know by far that you cannot dig into my head. Has Dumbledore put you to do it as well?" Slughorn asked suspiciously.

"As well?"

Lucinda couldn't make sense of what Slughorn was saying.

"Oh come on. He's been nagging me about sometime. Tell him I have already given him the memory. I don't have anything more to give him." Slughorn said and left Lucinda alone.

Later Lucinda met Moriarty at his office while he was busy communicating with his Unspeakables.

"What does Albus want from old Slug?" she asked abruptly.

"You want a short answer or a detailed one?" he asked with sparing her a glance.

"Why don't you give me both?" said Lucinda.

"A memory." was the response "For the long answer I shall refer you to Albus."

"What memory?"

The Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor looked at her passively and put the skull in his pocket.

"Horace has a memory regarding Voldemort, more specifically, his Horcruxes… It's crucial to Dumbledore and consequently very important to me."

"I thought you only cared about the stone," said Lucinda.

"That is only one of many ingredients our enemy needs. I only need stone to keep the Flamels alive. These things deserve to be worried about. For now, let Harry do his job. He has to get the memory from Horace." Moriarty said as he drew his wand and turned a piece of parchment into an owl.

"I've tried that. It doesn't work." said Lucinda.

"Huh? … Oh, you mean the owl? Don't worry about it. I know what I'm doing." said Moriarty as he attached a letter to the owls leg.

Lucinda inspected the bird.

"It seems too real. No wonder it works for you." she said, admiring his work.

"Practice, dear. This is not difficult to do."

"Easy for you to say," said Lucinda.

Moriarty sent the owl on its way. "Do not attract Slughorn's attention. Behave normally around him. If he asks again, Dumbledore really wants that memory. He must not know that _I _suspect him."

"I'll be careful." said Lucinda "But there's something I don't understand. He never seemed to be into pureblood supremacy. Why would he want to poison, Harry?"

"I'm not sure what his agenda is, but I don't think he wanted to kill Harry," said Moriarty as he walked to his bookcase "For now, stay out of his dark detector and let Harry do his job."

"You're not telling me much." Lucinda protested.

"In time I will."

***HR***

Summer slowly started to warm up the ground, but Harry had little success with obtaining the memory from Slughorn.

"Has Malfoy fixed the cabinet already?" asked Harry from Hermione one morning after he kissed her.

"Couldn't you think if anything else while kissing me?" said Hermione disappointedly.

"Just asking." said Harry and kissed her as an apology.

"Well… I've been working on it." Hermione told him quietly "Draco cannot fix it on his own, so I had to help him a bit. I'm not doing my best of course."

"It must be hard to fake being bad at magic." whispered Harry in her ear.

"He's already frustrated that fixing it is so easy for me. I try to engage him as much as I can." said Hermione with a proud smile "Oddly, I think you would have more success than me. Your transfiguration is more inspirational than me after all."

"I have zero knowledge of runes. There's no way I could fix the Rune Board." disagreed Harry "So… are you nervous about today's apparation test?"

"No, of course not." said Hermione "But Ron is very stressed about it."

"I'll calm him down." Harry promised.

Unfortunately, Harry was not successful with that task. He was about to hex Ron when a girl interrupted them.

"Harry Potter. You have a letter." she left the letter in his hand without further explanation.

"Who is it from?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Hagrid."

Harry handed her the letter. Ron read the letter next to Hermione. His eyes were wide open when he was finished reading it.

"I can't believe he expects us to mourn that monster. Its mates almost ate us!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"A story for another day, love." Harry tried to avoid it but Hermione had already seen flashes of the event in Ron's head.

"Is Hagrid_**insane**_?" she screamed "Why would he send you there?"

"He doesn't see them as monsters." said Harry as he stared at the tear stained letter of Hagrid "I want to…"

"No you don't." Hermione said firmly.

"I suppose Hagrid has to do it alone." said Harry unwillingly.

"Yes, he does." yelled Hermione indignantly. She calmed herself down before continuing "Look, Potions will be empty this afternoon with so many of us away for the exam. You should try your luck with Slughorn tonight."

"What luck? He is more stubborn than a flobberworm that refuses to move." said Harry.

"Luck!" exclaimed Ron "You need luck."

"Beg your pardon?" said Harry baffled by his words.

"Drink the lucky potion, Harry." Ron explained.

Harry looked at Ron door five seconds before rushing back to their dorm room.

He came back with the tiny phial Slughorn had given him at the beginning of the school year.

"Ronald Weasley you're a genius." said Harry excitedly "I hope this works well."

But he hesitated to drink the potion. What if Slughorn had poisoned the potion.

"You know, I think I'll try it after I've tried talking to him this afternoon."

He put the bottle in his pocket.

On their way to the Great Hall they saw Montgomery sister's who gave Hermione nasty looks.

"What's their problem?" said Ron defensively.

"Their brother was attacked by a werewolf. He died at the age of five. Rumor has it that their mother refused to cooperate with Death Eaters." said Lavender "Don't bother them, please."

Harry looked at them. Their eyes were filled with hatred. Even that far from them Harry could clearly see what was going on their minds.

"Who was this werewolf?" Harry asked.

"Fenrir Greyback." said Hermione.

"I'd love to meet him one day." said Harry as he clenched his fist.

"Don't be stupid, Harry." Hermione said.

"Believe or not, that is not the worst thing that can happen to Harry." Lavender said "He could just disappear like Aron Hikes and twenty or so other people who just vanished overnight on New Year's day. It's scary to think about."

Lavender shook slightly and grabbed Hermione's hand, who stood there like a statue for a few seconds.

Ron coughed uncomfortably and took Lavender's other hand.

The bell rang and the three next to Harry jumped to their feet.

"We should go, Harry." Hermione kissed Harry goodbye.

"Good luck." Harry waved at them and once they were gone Harry headed off to the dungeons.

Slughorn asked him to join Ernie McMillan and Draco Malfoy.

"Now that we're so few, how about we make something _fun_? I want you all to brew something amusing for me."

Ernie was pleased with Slughorn's suggestion but Malfoy irritatedly asked "What do you mean, something 'amusing'?"

Slughorn looked at Draco and smiled "Oh… surprise me."

Harry immediately knew what to make. An Elixir to Induce Euphoria would make using Liquid Luck unnecessary. If only he could persuade Slughorn to drink it. Halfway through his Potion he realised his Potion could have no effect on Slughorn since he was a natural Occlumens.

Slughorn was excited to see Harry's potion.

"Excellent choice, Harry. Euphoria, I take it? Mmmm … you've added just a sprig of peppermint, haven't you? Unorthodox, but what a stroke of inspiration, Harry." he said "Of course, that would tend to counterbalance the occasional side-effects of excessive singing and nose-tweaking … I really don't know where you get these brain waves, my boy … unless it's just your mother's blood coming out in you!"

Harry smiled nervously at Slughorn. Although he might have come up with the idea on his own, he had got it from the Prince.

Ernie and Draco simply gave Harry indifferent looks and left. Harry looked at Draco Malfoy's face as he was packing. He seemed tired and pale. His eyes tired from lack of sleep. Draco's Occlumency however was as strong as ever. He shivered as Harry pulled out of his mind. Harry was told that his Legilimency felt like ice. Once he was in, people would feel cold. It was very effective in disturbing the individual.

Harry looked away from Draco to find no trace of Slughorn.

Dissatisfied with his lack of success Harry went to help Moriarty with his Occlumency session.

"Is this poisoned, professor?" Harry asked Moriarty by the end of session as he handed him Felix Felicis.

Moriarty simply put the potion on his desk and waited a few seconds. Then he gave it back to Harry.

"No, it is not. I assume that we shall have the memory tonight?" he said.

"I hope, sir." said Harry.

"Good, drink this when your friends are around."

Moriarty then dismissed Harry.

When Harry returned to the common room, Ron and Hermione had already arrived. Lavender was massaging Ron's shoulder as he was sitting on a chair with a sour expression.

"How did it go?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I passed," said Hermione stiffly.

"I failed." Ron said dramatically "For half of an eyebrow was gone."

"We also meet Umbridge." said Hermione.

"That's lovely." said Harry "I didn't get anywhere with Slughorn."

"Then you should use it." said Hermione gently as she patted him.

"I wonder if occlumency will nullify its effects." Harry said as he popped the phial open. He grimaced as he witnessed Lavender and Ron kiss each other grossly.

"I think three hours will suffice."

Harry gulped a mouthful of Felix Felicis "Wow, this thing contains more than it should."

"Yeah, it seems full." said Hermione.

Harry allowed the potion to take its course into his brain. It was as if his brain was being connected to an invisible unknown source of intuition.

"Oh … Okay. I'm going to Hagrid's then."

"You what?" Hermione and Ron yelled. Hermione seemed furious.

"No Harry. You should go and see Professor Slughorn, remember?" she said desperately.

"Ah Hermione, trust me. I've got a very good feeling about it."

"Have you?" Ron asked, amazed by the sudden turn of events "Are you sure that you want to bury a dead spider as big as a truck?"

"Yes Harry. Haven't you got a more crucial task at hand?" asked Hermione.

"I should be going then." Harry picked up his invisibility cloak and suddenly he was gone.

"I'll go after him. Stay here!" Hermione ordered. She cast a powerful Disillusionment charm on herself and a couple of second muffling charms at her feet.

Lavender just stared at where Hermione had been a second ago.

"Yeah... impressive. I know." said Ron as he dumped his body on a couch nearby.

Hermione had simply had to go to Hagrid's in order to find Harry. Hermione was extremely surprised to see Slughorn join Harry.

"Hagrid. So very sorry to hear about your loss." Slughorn said with a deep grave voice.

Hermione was surprised as Slughorn seemed genuinely upset.

Hermione watched him in astonishment as he bent over the humongous spider.

Hermione approached them carefully and noticed that he was collecting Aragog's venom. Slughorn was a master of manipulation, Hermione realised.

"Oh my." Hermione whispered as she heard Slughorn say his words about Aragog.

Slughorn took Harry and Hagrid inside for a drink. Hermione immediately followed. She entered first as the door was open. She cast a mild confundus on Fang and sat in a corner.

"I've had it all tested for poison." Slughorn assured Harry as he filled Hagrid's large mugs "Had a house-elf taste every bottle after what happened to your poor friend Rupert."

Hermione could feel her blood boil. She just wanted to hex Slughorn, but restrained herself before promising herself to get even with him in the future.

Harry wisely avoided drinking and kept refilling the bottles.

There came a point where Hagrid said something about Harry's mum and dad's deaths. Hermione leaned forward to hear better.

"I don't suppose you remember it, Harry?" Slughorn asked wasted.

Hermione felt pain in her heart as Harry explained how her father had murdered his parents.

"She could have… she needn't… How…" Slughorn cried silently.

Harry continued to describe the scene. Slughorn begged Harry to stop.

"I forgot, you liked her, didn't you?"

Hermione had never seen Slughorn so sad and desperate. It was as if Harry was talking of his own daughter.

"Liked her?" said Slughorn, his eyes brimming with tears. "I don't imagine anyone who met her wouldn't have liked her … very brave … very funny" his voice broke " … it was the most horrible thing..."

Harry struck then. He accused Slughorn of not helping Lily Potter's son. Slughorn eventually gave in and handed Harry the memory.

"You're a good boy…and you have _her_ eyes. I wish she could've seen you now. Please don't think badly of me once you've seen it."

Then Slughorn like Hagrid fell asleep. As Harry left the hut.

Hermione followed Harry back to the castle right to the portrait of fat lady. She was forced to reveal herself once she realised that Harry didn't know the new password.

"Harry."

"Hermione?" Harry said suspiciously "Did you follow me."

"Yes. I know you have it, too."

"We don't know the password. If only Dumbledore was back to the castle." Harry said to her.

"He is back." said a voice behind them. "He returned an hour ago. He just went back to his office."

They turned around to see Nearly Headless Nick. "According to Bloody Baron he was in good spirits, albeit he was tired. Professor Moriarty, in return, left the grounds upon meeting with the Headmaster."

"Oh… so Dumbledore gets to see it first." Harry said as he ran for Dumbledore. The fat lady tried calling him to come back to no avail as Hermione followed Harry's example.

**A/N: What do you think about Horace Slughorn?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Zacharias and Cormac**

Dumbledore was surprised to see Harry and Hermione both enter his office.

"To what do I owe this very late pleasure, my dears?" Dumbledore assumed a funny facial expression "You … you didn't want to use my office to spend some time alone, did you?" he joked.

The couple looked at sheepishly before Harry told Dumbledore he had found the memory.

"Splendid! Did Hermione help you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir." said Hermione awkwardly.

"Well, I'd love to ask you how the memory was obtained, but first it is of utmost importance to see it." Dumbledore said as he poured the memory into his pensive. Harry and Hermione both entered. This time there were no glitches. Harry was not surprised that Slughorn had predicted Voldemort's rise into politics even though he had said he wasn't interested. Slughorn hadn't been wrong about Tom Riddle after all. Only the title was wrong.

They patiently waited for Tom Riddle to ask his question.

"Ah… a project for Defense Against the Dark Arts, isn't it?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione jaw fell as she heard him say that.

"Not exactly, sir." said Riddle "I came across the term while reading and I didn't fully understand it."

"Well … I wouldn't blame you. It's not a well discussed topic and you'd find it difficult to get your hands on a book that explains their nature, as they are… well… perhaps the Darkest type magic you could find. Yes…very dark indeed." said Slughorn.

"But obviously you know about them, sir? I mean - a wizard like you - sorry, I mean, if you can't tell me, obviously - I just knew if anyone could tell me, you could - so I just thought I'd ask - "

Hermione just looked at her father, amazed by how masterfully he had managed to play his role out. Harry, on the other hand, unlike Dumbledore and Hermione didn't miss the momentary tight-lipped smile on Slughorn's face.

"Well… I guess…" Slughorn said as he was fiddling with the ribbon on the box of crystallized pineapple "it wouldn't hurt to give you an overview, of course. Just so that you understand the term. A Horcrux is a word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

Slughorn looked at Riddle waiting for him to inquire more.

"I don't quite understand how that works, sir," said Riddle. His voice was controlled but Harry and Hermione both felt his excitement.

"You split your soul, you see," said Slughorn calmly "and place part of it in an object outside your body. Then, even if your body is attacked or destroyed, you cannot truly die, for one part of the soul remains earthbound and undamaged. But, of course, existence in such form is rather unpleasant and pointless. Won't you agree? Few would want it, Tom, very few. Death would be preferable."

Even though Slughorn was talking about them in an unfavouring manner, Harry could feel Riddle's hunger grow.

"How do you split your soul?"

Hermione put her hand on her mouth as tears rushed down her cheeks.

"Well," said Slughorn as he put the box aside "souls are supposed to remain intact and whole in order to transfer to the _other side_ flawlessly. Splitting them is an act of violation, it is against the _Law_."

"But how do you do it?"

"By ripping the very fabric of life, a supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Such is the way a soul may be ripped apart. The intent upon creating a Horcrux would use the damage to his advantage: he would encase the torn portion -"

"Encase? But how-"

"There's a spell, do not ask me for I do not know." said Slughorn annoyedly "Do I look like a killer to you, Tom?"

"No, sir, of course not." said Riddle quickly wary of Slughorn's wrath "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend …"

"Not at all, my boy, not at all." said Slughorn softening up a bit "It's natural to be curious about these things… wizards of a certain calibre have always been drawn to that aspect of magic..."

"Yes, sir. What I don't understand though - just out of curiosity - I mean would one Horcrux be much use? Can you split the soul only once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven –"

Slughorn's eyes gleamed before yelping "Merlin's beard, Tom! Seven! To rip the soul to seven prices? That would be beyond ambitious… that would be insanity!" Slughorn seemed to regret entering into the conversation at all "Of course, since we're just talking about the hypothesis, being a purely academic conversation, I can understand your question. Surely you do not fancy trying it?"

"Yes, sir, of course." said Riddle.

"But all the same Tom … keep it quiet. I do not wish for other people to be disturbed by such talk. It's banned in Hogwarts after know what I'm talking about… Dumbledore's particularly fierce about it..."

"I won't say a word." saidTom. They could his face full of wild happiness.

While Dumbledore and Hermione were busy looking at Riddle, Harry saw Slughorn vanish the pineapple box with a casual wave of wand. The memory ended but Harry wasn't satisfied. Riddle hadn't left the office yet. What else had they talked about.

Hermione and Dumbledore discussed what they had seen in the memory as Harry kept thinking about Slughorn's words. He had used a particular set of words that Riddle had asked no questions about. What law had he talked about? Surely, he wasn't talking about the Ministry or Hogwarts' Law. He was talking about something bigger. He had talked about souls' transition to the other side. A topic Harry was very interested to know about. What would happen to the transition process if the law was broken. Harry had studied necromancy and he knew necromancers for long had sought a way to reverse the process of departure. John Dee or Eve Morningstar needed Voldemort's Horcruxes. What was she planning to do?

He could not go to Moriarty that night because he had left the grounds.

Three days later when Moriarty returned, Harry went to his office and presented him with the memory.

After seeing it, he sat on his chair silently. He paid no attention to Harry's curious eyes for five minutes

"Harry, I would like to see another memory as well."

"Which memory, sir?" Harry asked.

"Aragog's funeral." Moriarty drank a glass of what appeared to be fire whiskey "Hurry up. Show me."

Harry put his hand on the book but Moriarty stopped him from being sucked in.

"I must see this alone." he put his hand on the book and disappeared. Forty five minutes later he appeared back next to the book.

"I see. Just as I had suspected… Harry please go back to your classes. I'm sorry that you had to waste your free period here. Thanks for bringing the memories."

Before Harry could go Moriarty called him.

"Harry, I'm sorry that I cannot tell you much now. You can be a more patient, can't you?" Moriarty said apologetically "I promise I will tell you all I figured out today in time. Just be patient, please."

And Harry tried to be patient, but it seemed almost impossible to avoid the topic. Hermione wasn't helping either by dragging Harry and Ron into the conversation.

"So he has seven of them. What are they? Is the snake the seventh as Dumbledore says?" said Ron.

"Actually six, Ron. The seventh part is in his own body." Harry said.

"Slughorn was right. This is insane." said Hermione "He must've felt really bad about it."

"Of course, he avoided Harry like a plague." said Ron as he tried to transfigured a napkin into a rat. The napkin came to life and darted under the table.

"That was still a napkin." Harry pointed out.

"I've got no chance to do it properly by Tuesday, have I?" said Ron.

"Don't worry, Ron. You'll get it." said Harry.

"So Harry destroyed the diary. Dumbledore destroyed the ring and I destroyed the locket. Three gone, three remain."

"The cup, the snake and something of Ravenclaw." said Harry.

Of course they knew it had to be more that seven pieces because a tiny part of Voldemort lived within him. But Harry and Hermione had decided to keep that post to themselves.

"And Dumbledore wants to take you two to destroy a Horcrux?" Ron asked for the third time.

"Yes Ron. Would you like to join us?" Hermione asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"No … thanks." said Ron anxiously.

Flitwick approached their desk.

"Miss Riddle has successfully turned her vinegar into wine. On the first try if I'm not mistaken. It seems that magic comes to you naturally, dear." Flitwick smiled fondly and praised Hermione for how wonderful her wine tasted.

Harry and Ron tried. Harry was somewhat successful but his wine had too much alcohol. Ron's flax simply exploded.

"Mr Potter, you need to refine your technique and Mr Weasley for homework… practice."

He then thanked Hermione for containing the explosion and awarded her ten points.

When they returned to common room. Harry had just relaxed on the couch that Hermione's cry made him jump on his feet.

"Katie! You're back. Are you OK?"

Harry looked at Ginny who jealously watched Hermione hug Katie Bell.

"Ahoy, captain." Harry called Katie amiably.

"Harry, are you still alive? I thought these guys would have killed you already. I heard McLaggen tried his best." she said with a beaming smile on her face.

"Yeah… I'm just happy you returned. Hermione can stop playing now." said Harry.

"Harry, have you got an issue with her playing for the team?" said Peakes defensively "I'd rather sit on the bench than see her on it. Hermione is a beast on her broom."

"I'll sit out the next one, thank you, Peakes." said Hermione. She didn't have much time for Quidditch. And flying in the bedroom was not that enviable anyway. She had to find the Horcrux hidden in the castle. She looked into Katie's eyes, "So, do you remember who gave you that necklace?"

"No." Katie said honestly, "I don't remember much. Even professor Moriarty came to meet me. He can be very scary as the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Last thing I remember was walking into the ladies' in the Three Broomstick."

Hermione saw the memory clearly in Katie's head. Clearly a woman had been involved in this plot.

"Therefore, It must have been a girl who gave you the necklace." Hermione concluded.

"Or someone who looks like a girl or woman, Hermione." said Harry "Wizards can use Polyjuice to pose as witches."

Just like Crabbe and Goyle had been doing. Harry wondered which one had done the job. Were they even capable of casting the curse?

"Well, I have to go. I don't want McGonagall to give me lines." said Katie and left then alone.

"I wonder whether it was Goyle or Crabbe?" said Harry.

"You know very well that both of them are incapable of casting a proper _Confundus_ let alone the _Imperius Curse_." said Hermione.

"Perhaps Malfoy did it himself?" said Ron.

"No." said Harry confidently "He had detention with Snape … or was it Moriarty?"

"No, he had it with McGonagall." Ron suddenly remembered.

Harry had to know who had cursed Katie Bell. This was the unknown element to Hermione and Dumbledore's plan to catch Death Eaters.

Harry's time was divided between schoolwork and checking who Malfoy spent time with through the map. Harry was obsessively carrying the map everywhere and checking it whenever he could. Hermione would barely spend time with him since the summer was just around the corner and she hasn't found the Horcrux hidden within the school.

A few days before their game with Ravenclaw Harry found himself alone in the common room as Ron was in detention with Moriarty and Hermione was looking for the Horcrux.

Harry searched the map to see if he could find where Malfoy was and oddly found him in a boys' bathroom on the floor below with the most surprising company, Moaning Myrtle.

Harry rushed down to the bathroom and when he got there he opened the door. Malfoy was standing back to the door hands resting on the sink as his head was down.

"That's not true," said Myrtle.

"It is," Draco Malfoy said with a deep sadness in his voice "compared to her, I'm a squib. I'm sure he's going to kill us off. Father, Mother and I have no chance."

"You could do it without her." Myrtle suggested.

" I couldn't …." Malfoy froze as he saw Harry in the mirror. He drew his wand and turned round immediately casting a spell which Harry dodged narrowly.

Myrtle screamed but both parties paid her no attention. Harry tried casting _levicorpus_ but it was blocked by Draco. Malfoy waved his wand and a bin next to Harry exploded. Harry cast blasting hex that missed Malfoy and hit the wall. The mirrors shattered into a million pieces almost turning into sand. The wall cracked and the cisterns exploded splashing water everywhere. Myrtle screamed in horror.

the explosion thwarted Malfoy and forced him to bow down but it didn't stop him from keeping focus on Harry. He raised his wand.

"Cruci-" Malfoy began but Harry was faster.

"_Sectumsempra._" Harry said clearly pointing his was at Malfoy.

Blood sprang out, splashing on Harry. Harry could see deep scars on Malfoy's chest. It was as if he was being cut deep by a very sharp yet imprecise tool.

Malfoy fell instantly. First on his knees and then to his side.

"**No**" Harry screamed.

Not a second later the door opened and Hermione ran into the bathroom. She kneeled next to Draco desperately, frozen by the display. Her body acted instinctively. She put her right hand on Draco's heart and took a deep breath. Her magic kicked in, in a way she hadn't experienced before. It felt old, unnatural and alien. Draco's wounds began to heal. color returned to his face. Slowly he began to gain consciousness.

Hermione immediately removed her hand looking at it as if it wasn't a part of his body.

Harry looked at Malfoy who was looking at Hermione in fear.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." he said.

"Get out, Draco." said Hermione hoarsely.

Malfoy ran out of the bathroom without sparing Harry a glance.

"Great gracious!" they heard a voice say.

"Professor Slughorn." Malfoy said.

"_**What happened here?**_" Slughorn bellowed as he entered the bathroom.

"_Accio wand_." he cast angrily stripping Harry of his wand.

"What was the incantation, Harry?" Slughorn asked firmly.

"S- Sectumsempra, sir." said Harry frightened by Slughorn's intimidating face.

Slughorn's eyes shined lividly. He looked Draco's bloody clothes and checked his chest.

"Remarkable! No trace left...but blood of course." Slughorn whispered. He faced Hermione "Did you save your cousin's life?" he asked calmly.

"Yes." said Hermione, "I don't know how it happened, sir."

Slughorn gave her a calculating look and then checked the bathroom.

"Do not speak of this to _anyone,_" he said, "I will fix the bathroom. Leave NOW." He cleaned the bloodstains on them with a wave of his wand "And Mr Potter. Detention at eight! Don't be late!"

Harry and Malfoy raced to the door.

Hermione followed immediately after looking at Slughorn one last time.

Hermione confiscated Harry's _**Advanced Potion Making**_ book. Harry had not resisted. It wasn't like he needed the book anyway.

Slughorn gave him a speech about dangerous and untested spells and why they shouldn't be used on fellow students. Then he asked Harry to brew some Pepper-up Potion for Madam Pomfrey.

Despite Hermione's expectations no one found out about the incident. It was a relief.

Hermione kept berating Harry until Ginny came to his rescue and told her that Malfoy would have used an Unforgivable Curse on Harry had he not used the spell. That silenced Hermione.

Slughorn however didn't keep his mouth shut for long and alerted Sirius and Lucinda. It didn't take them long to decide a proper detention for Harry.

"You can't do this." Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, we can." said Sirius indignantly. "You'll be spending every Saturday evening with me."

"But Sirius… the match…" Harry pleaded.

"They can do without you, can't they?" said Sirius.

"Well, I hope you don't mind Gryffindor losing this year." said Harry.

"I do not. For all I care, they could kick you out and they would still win."

Harry pouted and sat on his chair.

"I hate this, Harry. You are showing the worst aspects of James and me." sais Sirius sadly.

"I didn't mean to…"

"**You think your father did?**" Sirius bellowed.

Harry immediately shut his mouth. Then and there, Harry decided to accept any punishment Sirius would propose.

He came out with the worst detention possible for Harry.

"These old files need to be copied down, Harry. Make sure not to omit anything." said Sirius before leaving Harry with the pile of records that Harry had to rewrite. Harry was almost crying when Sirius came back for him.

"I think you can stop for today." he said.

"Why, Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Harry, it could have been worse. What if Snape was overseeing the same punishment and I had died in the Department of Mysteries last year. I would have if it wasn't for Lucinda." Sirius sighed, "It's time you behaved responsibly."

_**[Readers' description advised, the following text may be unsuitable for your age. Or you might be offended in some way.]**_

When Harry returned to the common room he failed to recognise it.

The room was filled with the smell of alcohol and there was a pink sweet fog in the air. Peakes ran to him yelling "**We won**."

Hermione and Ginny were sitting next to each other drinking something similar to fire whiskey.

"We won, didn't we?" Harry asked Ginny.

Instead of answering Ginny stood up and kissed Harry passionately.

Hermione laughed and drank more.

"Okay… this cannot be fire whiskey ... wow."

Harry stared at Hermione and Ginny as they kissed each other.

"Life is short, Harry," said Hermione as she leaned to Ginny.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"No silly! Now you have got me, too," said Ginny as she snorted her drink.

"Ay ay… I think …" Harry was about to say but his vision blurred for a second. "I think I'll have some drink."

Next morning Harry woke up on the couch in a compromising situation. Ginny and Hermione were at his sides, naked. It took him a minute to realise that he was naked, too, and soaked in a mixture of dried sweat, drinks and something disturbingly similar to semen.

"Oh God." Harry moaned. "I'm gonna kill whoever … **What?**"

Harry blinked a few times. He could see Lavender and Ron naked right under their feet. Ron was cuddling Lavender. It would have seemed romantic if they weren't naked as well. Harry felt an urge to puke as he looked around. Everyone was naked. Fortunately, as far as Harry could see, they were all sixth-year or seventh-year students.

Harry had to cover his eyes as Seamus stood up and began to scratch his balls.

"This is a nightmare." Harry whispered.

A hand grabbed his private organ. Harry jumped immediately as he saw Lavender stroking him in her sleep.

Harry found his wand and clothes. He cleaned them and dressed up. Then he began waking people up one by one. Starting with his girlfriend and her girlfriend, or was Ginny his, too?

Half an hour later everyone was dressed up and sitting in the common room looking at each other uncomfortably. The only exception being Hermione and Ginny who were clinging to a very embarrassed Harry.

Lavender who apparently remembered everything kept refusing to look in Harry's direction.

"Okay… who's good at Obliviating?" asked Dean.

"Do you remember anything?" said Ron.

"I remember this morning!" said Dean uncomfortably.

"We should tell McGonagall." Katie Bell said. As she tried to sit again. Her back was hurt for some reason.

"Yes, we should." said Peakes sarcastically. "She would castrate us!"

"Yours should be Peakes… oh my back." said Katie angrily. "We need Anti-Pregnancy Potion."

McConnell wasn't happy to hear what had happened.

"I think we will cancel Quidditch next year." she said angrily to a crying Katie Bell and Lavender Brown.

The outcome of the party was loads of punishments for everyone, new couples in the common room and locked empty rooms in the castle.

The most important result however was Ginny's success in getting Hermione to accept her. It made Harry's life busier as now he had to do similar things for both of them. Every day he had to wait for them both, listen to what they had to say and be careful not to favour one over the other.

Ron was not happy with the situation but he was in no better condition himself as he had taken something precious from Lavender.

"We'll get married next year." he told Harry sourly.

"Have they found out who is responsible?" Ginny asked.

"You might not believe it." said Hermione. "Snape has caught McLaggen and Zacharis Smith with some illegal potions."

"That rascal?" Harry yelped.

"Which one?" Ginny asked.

"McLaggen…" said Harry.

"Yeah…" Hermione said uncomfortably. "Apparently, their prank went really wrong. Sirius wants them expelled."

"Seriously?" said Neville.

"Of course, I heard it myself." said Hermione.

Harry looked at Hermione suspiciously.

"Did you happen to see McLaggan?" he asked.

"No, Harry, I haven't seen him." said Hermione with an inconspicuous smile.

"Just promise me you won't do anything to him. Let Dumbledore handle it, alright?" said Harry nervously.

"I won't, Harry." Hermione promised innocently.

In that moment Demelza Robins rushed in with an amazing smile.

"Guys, guess what happened." she said cheerfully.

"What?" said Ron.

"McLaggen and Smith are in hospital."

"Did someone crack their skull?" said Harry nervously.

"No," she said with a beaming smile. "something much more fun happened to them. I heard Madam Pomfrey say, that it will take a month to grow it back. She asked them to… be careful … while urinating."

Ginny burst into laughter. Ron and Harry smirked and Lavender who had just arrived smiled.

"Those poor bastards … ha ha ha." Ron laughed loudly.

"So who did it?" Ginny asked while she was wiping her tears of joy.

"Oh, they didn't know." Demelza responded. "Moriarty and Snape weren't interested at all. McGonagall didn't ask many questions as well."

Everyone looked at Hermione, but she began to whistle innocently.

The Gryffindor incident had a few benefits as well. Sirius gave him less mentally aggravating tasks during detentions, Slughorn seemed to have forgiven him for almost killing Draco Malfoy and Moriarty decided to teach them how to dismantle magical gases.

"I cannot believe no one thought of this." he said angrily at the beginning of the session.

Few days later Hermione showed Harry a very interesting piece of information.

"Isn't it a bit far fetched?" said Ginny.

"Why darling, couldn't Eileen Prince be the Half-Blood Prince? Perhaps you think girls can't be clever enough?"

"But, I'm a girl!" Ginny protested.

"you have more characteristics of a boy and a girl." Hermione said confidently. "I think Harry can testify to that."

Harry looked at them nervously.

"I mean the amount of spanking …" Hermione began.

"Hermione, I really don't want to talk about this." said Harry, his eyes pleading her to stop. "You might be right. There's no reason she can't be the Half-Blood Prince. Right now Eileen Prince is not the first thing on my mind."

"Harry! Hermione!" they head Katie say behind them. "wait!"

They waited for her to teach them.

"I was asked to give you this."

Harry took the note and read it.

"It's Dumbledore." he said. "We should go."

Ginny pouted as they darted to Dumbledore's office.

"They should at least tell me."


	39. Chapter 39: The Agent of Darkness

_**The Agent of Darkness **_

Harry and Hermione ran fast. They know what this was about. They were on the second floor when they heard a scream.

"Is it happening already?" Harry asked.

"No way. Dumbledore's got to leave before the attack happens." said Hermione nervously.

"It's come from that corridor." said Harry and rushed into the corridor, ready to fight. He emerged from it with a very drunk Sybill Trelawney who screamed "_**How dare you … aaargh?**_"

"What?" said Hermione.

"She's quite drunk." said Harry as he dragged her forward.

"Harry, we should …"

"What happened, Professor?" Harry's asked kindly.

"You may well ask!' she said shrilly. "I was strolling along, brooding upon certain Dark portents I happen to have glimpsed …"  
Harry smiled cooly '"Professor, were you trying to get into the Room of Requirement?'  
"… omens I have been vouchsafed – what?"  
Suddenly, she looked shifty. Hermione raised her left eyebrow.  
"The Room of Requirement," repeated Harry softly. "Were you trying to get in there?"  
"I – well – I didn't know students knew about –"  
"Not all of them do," said Harry with a charming smile, not dissimilar to Tom Riddle's to Hermione's annoyance. "But what happened? You screamed … it sounded as though you were hurt …"  
"I – well," said Professor Trelawney, drawing her shawls around her defensively and staring down at him with her vastly magnified eyes. "I wished to – ah – deposit certain – um – personal items in the Room …" And she muttered something about 'nasty accusations'.  
"I see." said Harry, glancing down at the sherry bottles. "Apparently, you couldn't get in and hide them."  
He found this very odd as the Room had never failed to provide access. That meant that Malfoy was in the room right now.

"I was attacked." said Trelawney, "By a vicious man. That's why I couldn't get in."

"Ah… perhaps you should tell Professor Dumbledore or Professor Moriarty." suggested Harry.

"The Headmaster has mentioned that he would prefer fewer visits from me," she said coldly. "I am not one to press my company upon those who do not value it. If Dumbledore chooses to ignore the warnings the cards show –"  
Her bony hand closed suddenly around Harry's wrist.  
"Again and again, no matter how I lay them out –"  
And she pulled a card dramatically from underneath her shawls.

"– the lightning-struck tower,"she whispered. "Calamity. Disaster. Coming nearer all the time …"

"Even if that's the case." said Hermione with a grimace. "You should tell him."

"I remember your father you know." said Trelawney abruptly. "Your just like him, blinded to the art of divination. Back then he used to make fun of me. Ignoring me just like Dumbledore."

There was a dangerous wildness in Hermione's eyes. Fortunately, Trelawney began ranting about Firenze. Harry and Hermione could barely blame Firenze for ridiculing Trelawney.

"... I mean, would Dumbledore have let me teach at this great school, put so much trust in me all these years, had I not proved myself to him?"  
She looked at Hermione sadly.

"I well remember my first interview with Dumbledore," went on Professor Trelawney, in throaty tones. "He was deeply impressed, of course, deeply impressed … I was staying at the Hog's Head, which I do not advise, incidentally – bed bugs, dear children – but funds were low. Dumbledore did me the courtesy of calling upon me in my room at the inn. He questioned me … I must confess that, at first, I thought he seemed ill-disposed towards Divination … and I remember I was starting to feel a little odd, I had not eaten much that day … but then …"  
And now Harry was paying attention properly for the first time, for he knew what had happened then: Professor Trelawney had made the prophecy that had altered the course of his whole life, the prophecy about him and Voldemort.  
"… but then we were rudely interrupted by Severus Snape!"  
"What?" exclaimed Harry loudly.  
"Yes, there was a commotion outside the door and it flew open, and there was that rather uncouth barman standing with Snape, who was waffling about having come the wrong way up the stairs, although I'm afraid that I myself rather thought he had been apprehended eavesdropping on my interview with Dumbledore – you see, he himself was seeking a job at the time, and no doubt hoped to pick up tips! Well, after that, you know, Dumbledore seemed much more disposed to give me a job, and I could not help thinking, Harry, that it was because he appreciated the stark contrast between my own unassuming manners and quiet talent, compared to the pushing, thrusting young man who was prepared to listen at keyholes – Are you alright,my dear children?"

"Yes… we are." said Harry as he was visibly shaking. "Well, I suppose I should bid you goodnight. I shall report the incident to Dumbledore so you may return to your office and rest a bit."

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione after Trelawney left.

"You'll know soon enough," said Harry as he strode toward Dumbledore's office.

Hermione ran after him, clueless of what was going on. She tried the mental connection but she was blocked by an enormous amount of rage within Harry.

He, without knocking, opened the door to Dumbledore's office and barged in. He froze upon seeing four wands aimed at him.

Hermione entered after him.

"Merlin's pants. What is happening here?" she said.

Harry suddenly jumped on Snape, landing his fist on his nose. Blood splattered on Dumbledore's face who was sitting in the middle.

"Harry!" Lucinda screamed as Sirius locked his arms around Harry to pull him away.

"**You bastard**!" cried Harry.

"_Potter?!_" said Snape, astonished by his behavior.

"You murdered my parents." said Harry breathlessly as tears mad his face wet and soggy.

"You told Voldemort about the prophecy, it was _you_! You listened outside the door, Trelawney told me!"  
Snape stared at Harry in shock. Sirius loosened his grip and Lucinda grimaced. Moriarty on the other hand simply looked away.

"Harry…"Dumbledore tried to make an excuse but Snape beat him to it.

"It was me, yes. I killed Lily Potter." he was crying like Harry albeit with more dignity. "I am sorry but that cannot bring your mother back. If there was anything I could do…"

"There isn't." Moriarty snapped angrily. "Let the dead be dead."

Harry look at Moriarty sharply.

"We will talk later." said Harry, trying to get a grip on himself. "I want to hear the full story."

"That, I can provide, Mr Potter." said Snape with a grim voice.

"We have more important things to do." said Moriarty, "tonight is our one and only opportunity to save Malfoys. Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione will leave the school accompanied by me. We shall make sure our exit is known to Draco. I believe his spy is Madam Rosmerta from Three Broomsticks. She will be informed of our departure. While we are gone, the Death Eaters will attack. They will try to draw Dumbledore away from us. The best choice for them is the astronomy tower. Sirius, I have already shown you our hidden pathway to the top. We shall face them there where students won't be present.

Here are the communication rings commissioned by my department. Wear them and be ready. We can communicate our thoughts through them."

Everyone found the rings disturbing but Sirius, Hermione and Lucinda. The worst reactions belonged to Dumbledore and Snape who jumped the moment they wore theirs.

"What a penetrating force!" said Dumbledore .

Snape tried to remove the ring but failed.

"They stay on until our mission is over," said Moriarty.

"It's done." said a head in the fireplace next to Harry making him jump to his right. Harry was relieved to see Unspeakable Stiltskin's head in the fire.

"You've been spotted."

"Well done Mr Stiltskin. We will proceed to the next phase." said Moriarty.

Stiltskin's head disappeared, leaving the fireplace empty.

"We should get going. Miss Riddle please cast Disillusionment charm on yourself and Mr Potter."

"Uhm … Professor…would you allow us at least tell Ron and Ginny?" asked Hermione.

Moriarty agreed to let them go back to their common room. Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could. Once they reached the common room, Harry told Ginny and Ron what was going to happen. He asked them to be careful and do nothing precarious.

"Take this by the way." Harry gave Ginny his remaining liquid luck.

"But, Harry…"

"Please live!" said Hermione. She stepped forward, grabbed Ginny's head and kissed her passionately.

"This is not happening!" Ron said, feeling revolted.

When Ginny broke the kiss and aggressively pulled Harry to herself Ron could only cover his face with his palms.

"Grow up, Ron," said Ginny disapprovingly. "It's time you did."

Harry and Hermione smiled warmly and left.

Before they went back to Dumbledore, Hermione asked Harry to wait a bit. She took a turn into the very corridor that had the entrance of the Room of Requirement.

She walked back and forth three times until a door appeared. She pushed the door open and entered. Draco immediately draw his wand but she effortlessly deflected the hex away and disarmed him.

Draco's face paled.

"My lady." he whispered as he bowed.

"Leave the Death Eater crap to my father Draco." she said cooly.

"It's done." said Draco excitedly. "We could have finished it a few months ago if I had been less foolish and had asked you to help me at the very beginning."

"No matter, Draco. It's finally finished. My father shall spare your parents." said Hermione confidently.

"Will you be here once I summon them?" asked Draco hopefully.

"No. I will be out with Dumbledore and Harry." she responded casually. "Wait until Rosmerta gives you heads up."

Draco quivered. "You knew?"

"Hermione Riddle is called a know-it-all for a reason, isn't she?" said Hermione with a pleasant smile. "Of course, I know. I always know."

Draco took a step back.

"I will do as you requested." he said obediently.

"You are a very good cousin, Draco." she said as she walked to the cabinet. "I will test it myself."

Hermione walked into the cabin peacefully. She opened the door at Borgin and Burkes.

Borgin froze upon seeing her.

"What… what are you doing here, milady?" he said bowing his head fearfully.

Hermione guessed that he knew who her father was.

"My father used to be welcome here." she said.

"Of course, he is still welcome. It is our honor that he used to work here." said Borgin proudly. "You might be interested in our business as well. It is very useful to be acquainted with our work here."

"I see." said Hermione. "Tell my mother I said hi."

"Yes milady." he said as Hermione left.

Hermione left the Room of Requirement after asking Draco to be careful.

Once they reached Dumbledore's office they found it less crowded than before. This time only Moriarty and Dumbledore himself were awaiting them.

"You will do anything ordered by me. No questions asked. If I say run, you run. If I say jump, you jump. If I say leave me behind you will leave me behind."

Harry nodded immediately. Hermione hesitated but then she agreed as well.

They left the school together. Dumbledore was visible to everyone. Some politely nodded their heads toward him. Moriarty on the left was visible to them but everyone else was ignoring his presence. They were surprised when Madam Rosmerta talked to Dumbledore but not to Moriarty. Once they reached somewhere uncrowded they apparated away.

Draco felt his special two coins warm up. Hermione's coin told him that they had left and Rosmerta's had a similar message. He immediately pushed his Dark Mark. A few minutes later they would be there. Dumbledore would be finished in a couple hours. According to Rosmerta Dumbledore had gone for a drink. He was most likely accompanied by an invisible Hermione.

His mirror shook and the face of Bellatrix Lestrange appeared within its glossy surface.

"Draco! Moriarty is in the Ministry. We shall make our move tonight. Stay put!" she said. "Will Hermione be there?"

"No." responded the exhausted boy.

"The Dark Lord says that only she can kill Dumbledore if we fail. She will be the only one who can defeat him."

"She wouldn't want to do it." he said desperately.

"I know." Bellatrix smiled and disconnected the feed.

"... It requires blood." Dumbledore finished explaining.

"OK," said Moriarty. He summoned two pigeons and cut the head of one and let the pouring blood soak into the feathers of the second bird. The living bird struggled and the blood splattered on the rock.

"Pitty, I could have used it to purify a house of mold." He laughed darkly.

Dumbledore looked at him in astonishment. The silver outline of the arch appeared again. This time it didn't vanish.

Moriarty strode in. He waved his wand and a soft yellow light filled the area. Dumbledore followed carefully.

"Let's touch the water," said Moriarty.

"No!" Dumbledore yelled but it was too late. Water moved and bodies emerged. Moriarty whiplashed his wand. The bodies were pushed flat on the water. Moriarty gave his wand another jolt and the bodies began to melt into a paraffin like substance. Slowly the river was covered by solid paraffin. Moriarty moved his wand again and the paraffin changed, becoming denser and darker in shade.

Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione looked in awe.

"Let's walk." He walked comfortably on the hard material covering the lake.

"And people call me the greatest Wizard of our time." murmured Dumbledore.

"Well to be fair, you shouldn't consider me contemporary." said Moriarty cheerfully.

They walked to the center of the lake. Moriarty allowed Dumbledore to test the pensive like basin in the middle of the lake.

"I can only conclude this potion must be drunk." said Dumbledore.

"Oh… then it shall be," said Moriarty.

He cut away and vanished a section of the solid material beneath them.

"Accio Kedavra." he said dryly.

A body shot out of the water and was guided to a few meters away from Harry. Other corpses tried to climb out but the vanished part reappeared and pushed them down while being sealed back in its place.

Moriarty did a series of wand movements. The Inferius walked toward the basin and grabbed the rather large cup that Moriarty had conjured lazily. It began to devour the potion as if it was water. Once the potion was consumed the Inferius crumbled into dust and Moriarty simply took out a small locket.

"This is fake, of course." said Moriarty. "We are here for the note Regulus Black has left for Voldemort. It was put here intentionally to scare him out and draw him to Regulus once they had the proper number of them. Three is what they need at least. If they have more it will become easier to proceed with their plan."

Hermione looked at Moriarty oddly.

"Ah, you don't know Miss Riddle. I will inform you tonight. I asked Harry not to tell anyone until we have arrested the spy in Hogwarts." he explained to Hermione.

"Spy?"

"You should find out soon enough." Moriarty didn't explain any further. They returned to the entrance and Moriarty sacrificed the other pigeon to open the gate once more.

The Dark Mark was shining over Hogwarts. A Death Eater had died and now all of them were up in the astronomy tower.

"We cannot go up. The entrance is sealed." said Sirius.

"Well they should come down at some point." Lucinda said.

"Hey is that...is that Hermione?" Lupin said incredulously. "She is flying… without a broom!"

Lucinda looked at Hermione in awe. They were even more surprised by Jim Moriarty who seemed to be making huge leaps in the air. Dumbledore and Harry were behind them on two brooms.

A few minutes later they heard a few loud noises and a few screams. After two minutes Moriarty came down rushing toward Sirius.

"**Go help upstairs.**" He bellowed angrily as he passed the awestruck members of order, Ronald Weasley, his sister Ginny and Neville Longbottom.

A few seconds later. Harry came down following Moriarty and paying them no attention.

Moriarty rushed to a very familiar corridor and walked back and forth three times in front of the Room of Requirement. The moment he opened the door Harry arrived. They both jump in to see Horace Slughorn with a didem in his hands.

Moriarty disarmed Slughorn who looked at him impassively. The didem fell away, disappearing between the whole lot of junk.

"Merlin! what up with this behavior?" he said coyly.

Moriarty froze and squinted his eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I ?… I'm Horace Slughorn… Like you're Jim Moriarty."

"No, you are not." said Moriarty and whispered "_Homenum revelio_."

Slughorn's face slowly changed, unlike an animagus transformation it was slow and gradual. The whole thing took a minute. Now there stood a man similar to Sirius with green eyes just like Harry's.

"Pleased to meet you, Merlin. I am Orion Black." said the man with a wide grin at Harry's surprised face.

***A/N: Just as a reminder: Orion Black is Michael Sheen. **

**I'm not sure if I've managed to surprise you. Tell me if I have.**


	40. Chapter 40: Necromancer

**Necromancer**

"What?" exclaimed Harry.

"I think I have been clear, my boy," said Slughorn or rather Orion Black. "This man next to you is Merlin, the sneaky Hawk."

"It means sea fortress," said Moriarty. "I was born in one."

"Oh I see." said Orion Black. "Is that for real?"

Moriarty clenched his fist.

"I feel a few approaching the room," continued Orion. "Apparently, they too, want to meet Orion Black."

The door opened and Hermione, Sirius, Remus and Lucinda entered. Their eyes widened.

"**You!**" cried Sirius.

"Uncle Orion!" said Lucinda. "You're alive!"

"What?" said Hermione in awe. "This can't be!"

They all stared at the man who was smiling confidently.

"Hello, children. I see you have decided to join us." said Orion cheerfully.

"Do not approach him!" ordered Moriarty.

"Why? They are all my family members. My son, my niece, my brother's grandchild and my own grandchild." He pointed at Harry.

"What?" exclaimed Moriarty and Hermione.

"Didn't you know?" laughed Orion. "Well, I'm revealing all the secrets, and this one, heh, is relatively harmless, Hermione. You see, I had a daughter just like you. Guess who she was?"

It dawned on Moriarty. "Lily Potter _was_ yours. That's why you adored her so much."

"How could you be Slughorn?" asked Harry. "You were Lord Black. How could you pose as Horace Slughorn?"

"Quite easily." Orion said as his skin wobbled, stretching to the side. His body stretched in width and like a worm he multiplied by two in front of their mesmerised eyes.

"As you can see…" said the Orion on the left.

"... It's not impossible to do so." continued the Orion on the right.

"No." said Moriarty not believing what he was witnessing.

"This is not happening." he bellowed as he raised his wand but Orion simply smiled.

"Good by, Merlin." said Orions simultaneously as two shadows appeared behind them and two hands emerged from the darkness and grabbed them. They were pulled back, vanishing into the darkness.

Moriarty lowered his wand. They suddenly heard a sound from not far away.

"He had turned the didem into a portkey ...Clever thinking." Moriarty smirked bitterly.

Nobody talked as they walked back to the astronomy tower where Moriarty stood in front of the captured Death Eaters. Looking at them furiously.

"Did you really think this mission was going to be a success?" he asked Bellatrix.

"Yes." she retorted angrily.

"Foolish is what you lot are," said Moriarty. He faced Greyback. "Did you have to do that to poor Bill Weasley, Wolf Greyback?"

Greyback growled but said nothing.

"I'm afraid Hogwarts cannot accommodate you tonight. You shall be spending some time in Azkaban." said Moriarty. Indifferent of their insults and screams he conjured a chain, to hold the Death Eaters tightly.

"My unspeakables will be awaiting your arrival."

A soft light emitted from the chain and suddenly they were all gone. All but Draco Malfoy.

The members of Order all sat around looking at Draco Malfoy who was covering himself on the ground.

"You won't be sent to Azkaban, relax!" said Moriarty calmly.

"Then where?" asked Draco.

"You and Professor Snape will be spending the next summer with Blacks. Your parents will join you in a week, after we have had a word with them."

"I - I don't have to kill him?" said Draco with uncertainty. He looked at Hermione desperately.

"Of course not, you may keep the slate clean… well almost clean it we consider Katie Bell and Ronald Weasley." said Moriarty. "I'm sure you did all this unwillingly."

Draco didn't respond, but relief could be seen in his eyes.

"I'm afraid Miss Riddle's father is not a forgiving man. You have to lay low for a while. Living with your cousin may be your last preference but…"

"I don't mind Hermione." said Malfoy instantly.

"Ah… my mistake then." said Moriarty "I understand that it might be difficult for you, even if you don't mind living with your cousin, her boyfriend and her girlfriend are there too."

Lucinda looked approvingly at Hermione who covered her face.

"I don't mind Potter either, or Weasley. I can assure you. I'll even make an unbreakable vow!" said Draco passionately.

"Good. Then we have no problem." said Moriarty softly. "You should go now. I'm afraid we have to send you to a safe place. Headmaster, could you be a kind man and send him to you-know-where?"

"I would be delighted, Jim." said Dumbledore. "Come, Draco."

Malfoy's reluctant feet accompanied Dumbledore's. Luciana hugged him before he left and whispered something in his ear. Malfoy smiled and thanked her. She nodded at him. Once they were gone Moriarty put his wand back in his sleeve.

"Sirius, Lucinda, Hermione and Harry, would you mind having a word with me in my office?" said Moriarty.

The couple merely nodded while Harry said yes. Moriarty remained silent as they walked through the castle. Once they entered his office he sealed the door off and sat behind his desk tiredly.

"So… what did uncle Orion mean by calling you Merlin?" asked Lucinda.

"In curious to know your own opinion," replied Moriarty, "Do tell."

"There's no way you could be Merlin." said Sirius nervously.

"Yes." Lucinda's body jumped as she agreed with Sirius.

"You are free to believe whatever you want to believe, Lucinda." said Moriarty tiredly.

"Oh Merlin's pants! He really is Merlin himself." Lucinda moaned.

"What's wrong with my pants?" asked Moriarty. "Their plain white and quite ordinary. I could show you."

"**I'm going to get married you prick.**" screamed Lucinda. "Shite, I just called Merlin a prick."

"And he's got a crush on you." added Sirius.

"Okay guys, don't panic." said Harry.

"_**You knew?**_" Lucinda screamed at him shrilly.

"No. He told me he was Egbert the Egregious." responded Harry immediately.

"Which is also true," said Moriarty.

"You defeated Emeric the Evil?" asked Sirius excitedly. "Wait does that mean you were other people."

"_Defeat_ is a very strong word for it. I just chopped his head off. We got rid of him for sometime. Then he came back as John Dee and now she's Eve Morningstar. She likes meet never keeps an identity dirt too long."

"Who was she before Emeric?" asked Lucinda keenly.

"A few irrelevant characters," said Moriarty evasively.

"And before that?" she persisted.

Moriarty clenched his fist and pressed his lips together.

"Morgana Le Fay." he said unhappily.

"**Merlin's balls**… Sorry!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Yes, she's alive," said Moriarty, ignoring Sirius's swearing on his testicles. "Considering the fact that the ancestry of Blacks and Malfoys goes back to Aurelius Black who was the first son of John Dee, you are all direct descendants of Morgana herself."

"Hold on, you said I'm a descendant of Merlin." said Harry.

Sirius and Lucinda stared at him in awe.

"Yes, I'm your great great great great … uh… great, great grandfather. Wow that's weird to say." said Moriarty and laughed. "However, thanks to Dorea Black and Orion Black you have a lot of Morgana in yourself as well."

"Like what?" asked Lucinda.

"Well, for one he's a natural Occlumens."

"That's not true!" said Lucinda. "His Occlumency is nothing out of the ordinary."

"Harry is anything but ordinary. His Occlumency is… Let's say occupied with something else. A fragment of Voldemort's soul is within him. His Occlumency is active 24/7." said Moriarty.

Harry said nothing. He simply started at them.

"Harry knows this, of course. He realised it a few months ago. The fraction within him is small yet it has no effect other than giving Harry access to Voldemort's mind. Haven't you wondered why Voldemort failed to possess him? How come he can resist the _Imperius Curse_?"

"It … I never thought…" said Lucinda.

"It's alright. There must be ways to expel the unwanted soul from Harry's body which don't require sacrificing your left hand and right leg." said Moriarty. "My department is working on it."

"So Harry is a Horcrux? Couldn't Hermione… you know…" said Sirius.

Hermione went pale by hearing the suggestion.

"Unfortunately, it's much more complicated than that. One cannot expect to use such a crude method without damaging the host. There will be a time when we will do it the right way." said Moriarty.

"This is hard to accept. I cannot digest anything that happened tonight." said Lucinda.

"I agree. My dad is alive? He's in leagues with Morgana? Harry's favorite teacher is Merlin!?" he looked to Harry "Heartbreaking, isn't it? My nephew's favorite teacher is not me."

Sirius suddenly froze. "I … I need some drink." he whispered. He ran out of the room ignoring Harry and Lucinda's calls.

"What was that about?" wondered Moriarty loudly.

"Merlin's beard! I just remembered something." laughed Lucinda. "Poor Sirius."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Well, back then I was a great friend of Sirius and he had this horrible crush on Lily. It was totally secret because he didn't want to offend James. I however thought Sirius would make a far better husband than James who was very immature. So, when we had to play truth and dare…" she smiled at Harry's horrified face with shame "I dared Lils to kiss him. I didn't know that they were… well... siblings."

Moriarty looked up and squinted his eyes, yet he did not say what had crossed his mind.

"It was just that, right?" asked Harry fearfully.

"Sure." said Lucinda uncomfortably. "Thank Merlin."

"You really need to stop using my name as a swear word." warned her Moriarty.

"Morgana's saggy tits then." said Lucinda angrily.

"Bullocks! Morgana has never had saggy tits." said Moriarty confidently.

"Ew… of course, you would know," said Lucinda.

Moriarty smiled as Lucinda dragged Harry out to go after Sirius. They found Sirius at his office, drinking Wild Gin.

He was crying and sobbing as he was drowning himself in gin.

"I never knew," said Sirius as Harry and Lucinda entered. "She was always like my own sister when she married James. It hurt me when she died, more than James even. I felt a part of me die with her. Now I know why…" He put his head on the desk and cried loudly.

Lucinda sat next to him and tried to comfort him by patting his head. Harry sat on a chair silently. For an hour they just listened to Sirius rant about Lily and said nothing.

****OB****

It was extremely dark. The moon was hidden behind the clouds and land was as dim as the sky. A man lit fire, blue and bright. A young girl next to him smiled as heat filled the area.

"Thanks, Gellert. Be careful with fire. What Orion has brought here is very delicate." said Eve Morningstar.

"No worries. I have enough control." said the young Gellert Grindelwald.

"Now, Orion, you have failed to fetch my wand but a Horcrux is good enough." said the teenager.

"I'm sorry, Mother." said Orion.

"Did you tell them that Moriarty is Merlin?" she asked.

"Of course,"

"That should give them some doubts. It's crucial that they begin to suspect him." she said happily.

Eve stretched her hand toward Orion "Let me see it." she said gently.

Orion gave the didem to Eve who put it on her head. It shivered as her mind penetrated it.

"Good! This one is strong enough." she stood up and waved her hand. A circle appeared on the soft dry soil. It's diameter wasn't any longer than four feet. Runes began to appear and a pentagram was formed in the middle of the circle.

Morningstar began chanting unfamiliar words, working her magic into the circle. Her magic caused Grindelwald's fire to fade and they all felt an unnatural coldness in the air. The darkness became heavier and heavier until it was choking them.

"We shall test now." they heard Morningstar.

The didem on her head started to emit light, illuminating her determined face. She took it off and later it on the pentagram.

"Come forth, my child." she commanded.

To everyone's surprise the light of the didem ceased shining and shimmered away. Suddenly the ground shook and something like fire erupted from the circle. It hovered three meters above the ground and started to contract and solidify until it took the form of a human body and it fell on the ground.

"Ouch! that must have hurt!" said Grindelwald. Atmosphere became lighter as the connection between their world and the world of the dead was severed.

Eve Morningstar snapped her fingers and a fire appeared next to the body on the ground. It moved heavily and tried to sit up.

"Das ist eine Frau." said Grindelwald unnecessarily. As they all could see her, trying to cover her naked body.

Orion looked away while Grindelwald just laughed and Eve smiled. Regulus just sat where he was, like a statue.

"Who is she? I hope someone we know." said Grindelwald excitedly.

"I doubt you'd recognise her. Orion on the other hand might." said Eve Morningstar. She waved her wand and put it on the woman's head, who was instantly in a robe.

"Where am I?" she said tiredly.

"I think we're in Nevada." said Grindelwald.

"Among the living." said Orion with a brittle voice.

He kneeled down next to the redhead woman. She looked to the unfamiliar man in front of him. He had her own eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Orion Black." he said softly with a sad expression in his eyes.

"He's my lieutenant." said Eve. She sat next to the woman. "Welcome back Lily Potter."


	41. Chapter 41: Mr Filch

**Mr Filch**

"Is something wrong Minerva?" said Dumbledore to Minerva McGonagall who had barged into his office with the palest visage ever.

"Albus! Albus! You won't believe it! You must see it!" she said, panting heavily as she used her hands as pillars on the desk to keep standing in front of the old man, who was reading a suspiciously pink book.

Dumbledore stood up gracefully and followed the anxious Transfiguration teacher to her office. There he saw the most shocking thing he had ever seen in his lengthy life.

"Lily?" exclaimed Dumbledore.

"Hi Albus." said Lily shyly.

"We must get Moriarty." said Dumbledore.

"Really!?" said McGonagall.

"Could you be kind enough and fetch Professor Moriarty at this ungodly hour, my dear Minerva?" said Dumbledore.

When McGonagall rushed to Moriarty's office on the second floor, Dumbledore conjured a sofa and sat in front of the woman who was apparently resurrected from the dead.

"How?" asked Albus in awe.

"I don't know, Albus. I was pulled out whenever I was. I heard a penetrating voice. I had no control. I had to obey. It was … It was like that voice… It couldn't belong to a human being. I couldn't understand it yet I could feel it move me. It could easily say not be and I wouldn't be." said Lily Potter slowly.

Dumbledore simply stared at her. Such magic was unknown to him. And it was trusting him.

Moriarty arrived with Minerva a couple of minutes later. He immediately waved his wand and offered Lily some fresh fragrant coffee. Lily drank it eagerly.

"I believe you were resurrected by a school girl, weren't you?" asked Moriarty. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked at him oddly.

"Yes. How did you know?" asked Lily.

"We have met many before. I know her. You should have already guessed that she is not just a school girl. She is a very dangerous, genderless individual who used to be called John Dee. I will tell you all about her, but we need to make things clear. She has chosen you for a reason. Did she tell you anything?" said Moriarty.

"She didn't say much. Oh but there is something important you should know. Albus, before I forget, Orion Black was there." Lily said anxiously.

"Don't worry about Orion Black, my dear. He is the least of our problems." said Moriarty.

"What if Orion convinces her to help Voldemort?" she said urgently.

"I don't think Eve Morningstar wants to help anyone. Voldemort to her is like a vermin she can squash anytime she wants. Just tell me what she said or even better show me."

"Show you?" asked Lily.

"Yes, show me. I have a pensive in which you can insert your memory of the event." said Moriarty.

"I can do that," said Lily.

Moriarty waved his wand and a book appeared in front of them.

"All you have to do is to touch it while you recall the memory." he explained.

Lily Potter slowly and hesitantly put her hand on the book. It shimmered slightly.

"Good. Now let's see."

Moriarty opened the book and disappeared. After a few minutes he came back.

"She really didn't say much. That doesn't make much sense."

Moriarty stood up and looked at Lily with concern.

"I believe Lucinda and Harry are with Sirius in his office. Would you like to meet them?" he asked.

Lily nodded eagerly.

"Please!" she said.

Moriarty took her hand and helped her stand up. Dumbledore led the way with his illuminated want as others followed. Sirius's office was closed. Minerva knocked on the door. Dumbledore seemed reluctant to follow them in once the door was opened.

"Come in."

Sirius and Lucinda were wasted while Harry next to them sat soberly.

"Ah Jim. You're here." said Lucinda as she stood up and approached him with unbalanced paces.

The stench of alcohol made Moriarty frown as she hugged him and put her chin on his shoulder. Her perfume mixed with the smell of alcohol was making him nauseous.

"You're drinking again?" he said softly.

"Just for tonight. I have barely had two bottles." said Lucinda without any pause which was impressive for anyone who had just emptied two bottles of fire whiskey.

"Ah, I see." said Moriarty.

"Hello, Lils." said Lucinda, not letting Moriarty detach himself from her.

"Hi Lucinda." said Lily amiably.

Harry suddenly jumped from his seat. The chair swung and fell on the ground.

"Mom?" exclaimed Harry incredulously. He could not believe his eyes. His eyes moistened and he began to cry as his mother hugged her. Sirius saw Lily hug Harry and suddenly I hit him; This was no dream. This was the real Lily hugging Harry.

"Lily." he cried happily.

Lily drew Sirius into the hug and suddenly did something no one was expecting but Albus Dumbledore, who sighed sadly.

Lily grabbed Sirius's head and kissed him right in front of Harry. McGonagall was surprised, Moriarty's mouth fell open and Sirius did nothing but experience the moment with horror.

"I think Lily should…" said Dumbledore.

"No, she shouldn't," said Sirius suddenly. His voice cracked as Lily hugged him more.

"Harry deserves to know." insisted Dumbledore.

"Albus, you don't know what…" said Lucinda now that she had realised what was about to happen.

"You have destroyed Harry, Dumbledore." said Moriarty sadly. "You have condemned him to the harshest realities."

"What realities?" said Harry as he left his mother's arms.

"I was truly surprised to find out myself, Harry. For a boy as smart as you, It shouldn't be difficult to figure out." said Moriarty as Lucinda refused to let him go. She was now clenching her fingers into his neck.

"Aw… Think Harry! Think! You were always good with seeing things as they are. That's how you have always adapted yourself best to the situation and realities around you." said Moriarty.

It didn't need much thinking. Harry could already guess. The problem was not his brain but his wild emotions. A part of him was screaming to deny everything as another part felt drowned by guilt. Harry had always been an unwanted child. A boy who was not supposed to exist.

"Harry they didn't know." said Lucinda mentally, begging Harry with her eyes. "Please understand! Your Mum doesn't even know now. Sirius just found out today. We were going to tell you."

"What's the truth, Harry?" said Moriarty cooly.

"I'm not who I thought I was, I'm… I'm not a Potter." said Harry to everyone's surprise.

"Do you think knowing that will change you?" asked Moriarty.

"No." said Harry coldly "But it makes me feel empty. It makes me feel sad that James Potter died for Sirius Black's bastard son."

Harry wanted to storm out but he remembered his mother was there and he didn't know if she would be there permanently.

Lily sat on the ground and began to cry silently.

"Don't call yourself bastard, Harry!" shouted Sirius angrily.

He sat next to Lily and held her hand.

"How could you two do this to James?" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "to James, who was your closest friend?"

"I think we have a bit of misunderstanding here. First of all I'm not your pillow to squash Lucinda. Please let me go. You're about to give me an _erection_." he said angrily. Lucinda let go of him. She looked at Moriarty's pants.

"I gave you an erection." said Lucinda passively.

"Yes I know." said Moriarty indignantly as he was covering himself with his hands.

"As I was saying, we have to really talk about it. Mrs. Potter, why did you and Mr. Potter senior marry so early?"

"Well, I fell pregnant." she said quietly.

"Were you and Mr Potter in a relationship then?" asked Moriarty.

"James loved me," said Lily firmly.

"But you didn't, did you? You kept blocking him."

"James knew. He … he loved me and I came to love him afterwards. He knew I loved Sirius but I didn't have the courage to tell him, because he was so into Marlane McKinnon." explained Lily "James wanted to do need a favor by going out with me so that Sirius would eventually notice me. Sirius did notice me at some point but he couldn't ask me out because I was his best friend's girlfriend. I don't know what happened, but one night at a Slug party on Halloween we drank too much and the next morning I woke up next to Sirius in the Prefects' Bathroom.

We tried to ignore it, but I was pregnant already. I couldn't tell him because the day after, Marlane made their relationship official. I was so angry because he didn't even go for Lucinda who I could see him being with. When James found out, he suggested that we married. I agreed and we did it a few months later. Aunt Dorea, God bless her soul, was so kind to me…"

"Aunt Dorea?" asked Moriarty.

"She told me to call her that," said Lily.

"I see."

Moriarty didn't ask any more questions and simply looked at Dumbledore and Minerva.

"Well… I guess I was wrong about you, Lily dear." said Minerva softly as she faced Sirius and continued. "You must take some responsibility, Sirius. You will make sure Harry and Lily are covered."

"Of course, Minerva." said Lucinda. "We will make sure they can have a comfortable life in House Black."

"Will you accept Lily as this second wife then?" asked McGonagall pointedly.

"That's up to Lily to decide." said Lucinda frostily "They have my blessings."

"You married Lucinda?" asked Lily happily.

"We are marrying soon after Harry comes back home," said Sirius.

"Would you mind me as your bridesmaid, Lucinda?" said Lily.

"Of course not, we'd love to have you, darling."

Harry was baffled by what was happening here. Couldn't they see how wrong it all was? Were Moriarty, Lucinda and Sirius planning to hide the fact that his mother was Orion Black's illegitimate daughter for ever? Would they even tell Lily Potter? Would he have to hide this gruesome fact from his mother?

Once Harry slid back into Lily's embrace, Lucinda sighed out of relief.

Harry tried to avoid thinking about the fact that his mother was also his aunt or that his father was also his uncle. It made him feel extremely disturbed. It was not like they had done that intentionally but even then he couldn't digest it right now. He used his Occlumency to block all the thoughts of such nature.

"Well, Harry, The glass is half full." said Dumbledore. "A day ago you had neither of your parents but now you have them both." he tried to smile cheerfully.

"I don't know if either of has thought of this but we can't exactly have a dead woman hovering around." said a voice behind Dumbledore gruffly. "According to law we have to send her back."

"Please shut up, Argus." said Moriarty to the caretaker who emerged from the door.

"Butt isn't that the protocol?" said Filch.

"Says the man who never believed in them." snarked Moriarty.

"I wouldn't mind them now." said Filch. "But let me break one today, I hereby declare to be the founder of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin."

Moriarty looked at him in awe as the others did. To Harry Argus Filch had finally snapped; Apparently, Dumbledore had the same idea.

"Argus, are you alright?" he asked cautiously.

"That's how you want to play? You are not _the_ founder of Hogwarts, you dimwit." to everyone's surprise Moriarty continued, "You are _one of the founders_ of Hogwarts."

"What?" everyone said.

Minerva McGonagall collapsed on a chair nearby.

"The world is going crazy." she said, holding her head in her hands.

"The world _is crazy_, Professor. I'm sorry that you realised that just now." said Filch. "I was right about that slimy slug and I'm right now. I told you months ago."

"And I am grateful for your insight."

"I think you and Moriarty have gone mad," said Sirius. "I'm not letting you harm Lily.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I just reminded him what the protocol was, by the way I can prove my claim. I can do anything I could do then." said Filch. "And there's a portrait of me in Dumbledore's office, but I've hidden it with Fidelius. Now that you know the secret you can check it out."

"_What's my name?_" he continued as he faced Harry. His question felt odd.

"You're Argus Filch." said Harry confidently.

Filch smiled.

"Being a Parceltongue doesn't prove anything." said Dumbledore.

"First of all, I'm not a Parceltongue but a Parcelmouth. The first term is the language. Also why would I want to lie about being the most detested Wizard in our history?"

"But you're a Squib!" said McGonagall.

"I know. I'm very good at playing squib." said Filch as he drew out a wand from his sleeve and turned Harry's tie green.

"You should have listened to my hat, boy." said Filch.

Harry then knew Filch was telling the truth. Filch had the same voice as the hat. Harry had always dismissed the fact as a coincidence but now he knew it wasn't much of a coincidence.

"You really are Slytherin! You mean bastard!" said Harry.

"Language, Harry!" said Lily disapprovingly.

"Sorry, mum." said Harry instinctively. A drop off tear escaped his left eye.

"I understand that your hatred towards me, boy." said Filch. "But that shouldn't stop you from thinking about other things. Lily Potter cannot go around, announcing that she's back."

"You revealed who you are, just to say this?" said Moriarty.

"No, actually, I am waiting for them to ask how come you knew I am Salazar Slytherin." said Filch mischievously.

"Well that's easy," said Harry. "He's Egbert the Egregious. He told me the first week of school."

Minerva McGonagall was too shocked to pay attention, but Dumbledore looked at Moriarty with respect.

Slytherin froze and gritted his teeth.

"You had already told them?" he told Jim Moriarty who just raised his shoulders.

"Have I ever told you that I have a daughter?" said Dumbledore.

"What?" exclaimed Minerva.

"We could work with that!" said Filch. "If James is ready to bend the rules a bit, we could keep her in your … headquarters or whatever until I make you a Potion that fixes her appearance. She will have to take it for some time. After drinking the first batch she can be introduced to the world."

"I'm ready to take the risk," said Moriarty.

"Then if you excuse me, I have a recipe to find."

Filch left immediately without any further notice.

"He means well," said Moriarty. "If I told you his real story you would understand."

Dumbledore looked at Moriarty with admiration and nodded.

"What?" said Moriarty annoyedly.

"Nothing. It's just my honor to be in the presence of the man who defeated Emeric the Evil." responded Dumbledore.

Moriarty looked at him uneasily and sat on the sofa he conjured a second later.

Lucinda sat on the handle of the sofa where Moriarty's hand lay, successfully squashing it painfully.

"Ay… look where you sit, silly girl!" he said.

"Sorry. I was overthinking things." she apologised.

"Harry, you should go get some sleep. Bring Hermione with yourself tomorrow." said Lucinda. "I promise your mother won't go anywhere."

**LP**

The next day while everyone was busy with breakfast, Harry took Hermione and Ginny to Sirius's office. Where they saw his mother safe and sound. Moriarty explained how they had found her and that a woman called Eve Morningstar was behind it. Harry had already told Hermione about her briefly, Ginny , however, had been kept oblivious to the fact.

"But how?" asked Ginny.

"Dark magic combined with a very dangerous piece of knowledge." said Moriarty darkly. "I'm afraid I cannot explain how Eve Morningstar did it but she has access to a branch of magic called Necromancy."

Hermione and Sirius shivered.

"Now, your average necromancer cannot bring people back to life. They are usually shadows of their old selves; Morningstar, however, is neither average or ordinary. She is not even human. Horace Slughorn took a very dark object from this place to her last night. She, of course, tested it immediately. Hoping to give Harry mixed feelings about fighting her. She has successfully done so, but no worries. I never intended him to fight her."

"I think Harry should." said Lily to Harry's surprise.

"Beg your pardon?" said Moriarty.

"I saw her. She is very powerful and when I thought about her words last night, I decided that I do not wish to live in a world ruled by a super wizard or witch like her, so I have decided to help you fight her. If Harry wants his children to be free, he should do the same." said Lily.

"Do you know why she brought you back, Mrs. Potter?" asked Moriarty softly.

"I believe she wanted to give our side doubt," said Lily confidently.

"You are correct. I think she wants to use you as a distraction and at the same time prove her own righteousness. It seems to me that she thinks, regardless of your orientation towards her cause, she will benefit from your presence amongst her enemies."

"I can see why," said Hermione. "I was afraid of what she was going to do. Harry didn't tell me much, but I always thought it was something nefarious. Now I know that she wants to bring back dead people who are apparently not very scary."

"We can see that Lily Potter is not a dangerous individual indeed. You would have expected her to be a demonic version of Lily Potter; However, once you saw her you realised she is quite normal. That is Morningstar's purpose; to normalise what she's about to do." said Moriarty.

"So that's why Mr. Filch wanted to kill me?" said Lily. Lily still couldn't believe Filch was Salazar Slytherin.

"Exactly! He really didn't want to kill you, of course. He just wanted to make sure we understand what the consequences would be if you were exposed, because now that you're here, others could be here as well. We don't want anyone to join their side because they want their loved ones back."

"You might ask, what's wrong with people coming back? The problem is that all wizards of all times will be coming back. This is going to turn into a war very soon, and the muggle will have lost their lives as the first casualties. If her plan works perfectly no wizard will ever die again, turning this war into an endless war where we will be fighting each other _forever_. And I'm not sure if it is just the wizards and witches who are coming back."

Something in Moriarty's words made them shiver.

"Make no mistake. Once the time comes, her followers will step in. Hopefully we will have stopped her by then."

He stood up.

"You children should get to your classes, just as I have to do so." he said and excused Harry, Hermione and Ginny out.

"Thank you for sending them away," said Lily politely.

"The answer to your question, Mrs. Potter, is NO." said Moriarty firmly as he hovered his wand over his desk to put the parchments on it in a neat stack.

"I haven't asked anything yet."

"I already know what your question will be. I am a very capable Legilimens and you aren't very good with hiding your thoughts." he said with a kind smile. He obviously didn't want to humiliate her.

"Why won't you?" she asked.

"My will has nothing to do with this. I _cannot_ send you back, or rather I can but it will be for naught. You will return to our world as the other world will refuse to take you back until the Horcrux that was used to summon you is destroyed. Only then you may go back. There is, of course, the _Veil of Gods_, but that would be the same. You will be sent back."

Lily looked down so Moriarty wouldn't see her tears.

"I know you miss your husband, but please endure for Harry's sake. Your husband is now eternally young and unaffected by time. He will miss you but it will be worth it. He understands."

"You cannot die, too," said Lily abruptly.

"I cannot, That's my curse to bear." he agreed.

"Are you human? Is Morningstar human?" said Lily.

"I am. Morningstar … I'm afraid she is not. She used to be a divine being, but when she sacrificed her heart for her plans by turning it into a Philosopher's Stone, she became more mortal, more human like if you will."

"So… is she the Devil?" Lily smiled shyly.

"You mean like Lucifer? The enemy of man as christians believe?" said Moriarty, clearly entertained by her question. "No, she's not that, not an angel or a feisty ball of fire, I'm afraid. She is a Magus. One of the few old beings still roaming around. I cannot tell you much about them now, but one day you will know."

He hooked his fingers together and leaned towards her.

"The Bible is not the most credible source when it comes to magic. The word Morningstar for us has a very different meaning. By the way, Morningstar was also used to describe Jesus."

"You are quite familiar with muggle beliefs." said Lily as she watched him lean back on his chair.

"I've always been interested in muggles. They as you have seen yourself, as a muggle-born, have an enormous capacity to surprise you." Moriarty laughed softly. "Now if you excuse me, I have a very challenging class to handle this morning. Shall we continue later?"

"Of course." said Lily politely. She left his office via the floo network. When she got to Sirius's room she simply sat on the bed and began to think. She could feel that something was very wrong.

**HP**

The news of Death Eaters' attack spread like wildfire. Hogwarts was once again proven to be a safe haven to some and a hazardous environment to others. The fact that Death Eaters had penetrated their defenses made students worried, but they were happy that the enemy hadn't been able to cause much damage other than giving Bill Weasley some nasty looking scars and hurting Nearly-Headless Nick's pride, who had futilely tried to stop the intruders.

The Ministry was calling it a success; A very well executed operation that had led to the arrest of the Legendary Pair.

Hermione happily surfed through the articles. One of them by Rita Skeeter caught her eyes.

Rita was writing much better. Hermione smiled as she kept reading, suddenly her smile faded.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You look really scary." said Neville cheerfully.

"Nothing." she said as she laid the newspaper down.

"Rita is writing again?" said Ron. He picked up the newspaper and looked at the article.

"She wrote about your mother," said Ron somberly. "How dare she?"

He read the newspaper carefully and stopped dead. They couldn't see Ron freeze behind the newspaper.

_... Madam Lestrange has agreed to reveal to authorities who Tom Riddle is and what are his connections to Death Eaters in order to get a lighter sentence…_

Ron reached for his drink and gulped it down in one go. Everyone looked at him oddly but they said nothing.

Harry moved uncomfortably as Hermione began communicating with him mentally.

"Bellatrix is going to tell them about my father."

Suddenly an exponential vibration took over Hermione and she began to shake madly. Suddenly she fell on the ground and something in her pocket exploded.

All Harry could do was to stop the flying shrapnel. He watched in horror as Hermione's body went limp.

The first to kneel next to Hermione wasn't Harry or Ginny but Professor Moriarty.

He sat next to her and began chanting in a language Harry couldn't understand.

"_Hashem,_ I ask you to be mortals' _magen_." Harry heard him whisper desperately. Whatever he said was useless as Hermione didn't move.

"It's over now," said Moriarty losing all his hope.

Suddenly, the air around them became heavier. Harry could feel something evil in the air, a force that was making him suffocate. His magic reacted and suddenly he felt his hands and spine go cold.

Hermione suddenly opened her eyes and gazed into Moriarty's horrified eyes. Her eyes became unnaturally gold for a few seconds. Her scars disappeared and all the blood disappeared. A few yards away Draco Malfoy fell on the ground as blood covered him instead.

"Draco!" screamed Hermione. She stood up swiftly and ran toward him and put her hand on his heart, but this time Harry could see her fail. He knew the scars were so lethal that they could have killed her. If somehow they had been transferred to Draco Malfoy. There was no way she could heal him.

Hermione was crying over Draco's dead body. She snatched his hair and screamed

"Come back!"

Draco didn't move. He remained there dead and motionless.

Hermione pushed her magic. She pushed it to the extreme. She was ready to give her own life to save the life she had taken away from her cousin.

Moriarty moved forward to stop her but froze once he reached them.

Draco moved slightly. Harry's jaw fell down.

Moriarty kneeled next to Draco and began repeating the same chant. This time it worked. Draco sat up.

"Both of you are going to hospital." Moriarty said as he disregarded their protests and took them to the infirmary. Harry and Ginny followed them worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey examined both thoroughly as Ginny and Harry watched.

"Thank you for being responsible and bringing them here, Professor." she as she forced her new patients to stay in bed. "There are some Dark effects on them."

"I will send a few potions to clear any side effects. They should be totally fine by tomorrow."

He then bid her well and took Harry and Ginny out.

"It's not wise to be there now," he warned them.

"What happened to Hermione?" asked Ginny frantically.

"I think Harry can help us figure that out," said Moriarty "Was Hermione carrying something on herself recently, something unusual I mean."

"Nothing unusual." said Harry, but then he remembered the Dark Detector "at least not recently. She had been carrying a Dark Detector since we came to school."

Moriarty immediately knew what he was talking about. Dumbledore had brought a very unique Dark Detector to Hogwarts. A device that he had no reason to bring here unless he was looking for something as unique.

"Albus gave it to her?" he asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "He gave to her that day we were called to his office to talk with you and Lucinda."

Moriarty could recall the encounter. He had been suspicious of the nature of such a device and once Harry had told him about Horcruxes unintentionally, his suspicions were confirmed. What he had been unaware of was the bearer of the said device.

Why would Dumbledore give Hermione Granger a device that would self destruct by the end of the year? Unless… it wasn't Dumbledore who had tempered with the Dark Detector.

"Who knew about it?" he asked softly.

"Lucinda knew, a few Order members probably knew or had seen it…" Harry's voice trailed off "And Ori- Slughorn."

"Slughorn?" exclaimed Moriarty.

"It was originally his. He gave it to Dumbledore, and helped him to bring it to the Order's Headquarters." explained Harry.

"He did, didn't he?" said Moriarty bitterly. "But why would Slughorn do it? He couldn't have possibly predicted this outcome."

He looked keenly at Harry's ashamed face.

"I think you have something to tell me," he said.

Harry nodded.

"Miss Weasley, are you alright?" asked Moriarty as she saw her shivering.

"No, I'm not alright! Not once… not once we get a year in which a teacher of this school doesn't try to kill us." she was rasping.

"I understand your distaste toward Headmaster's poor choice of instructors, Miss Weasley, but we shouldn't forget that Professor Slughorn came here for this very purpose."

"To kill Hermione?" Ginny asked him.

"Among other things," said Moriarty as he took something from his pocket. It was his tiny skull. He looked at it briefly and then put it back in his pocket. Harry knew he had received a message from his department.

"Miss Weasley, If you please, go to your tower and tell everyone they are both Okay." said Moriarty "Mr Potter come to my office. I am testing these," he showed Harry fragments of the Dark Detector in his hand. "I might need your assistance."

Harry rushed after him as Moriarty kept pacing at an incredible speed. Once he entered his office, he closed the door and tapped his wand on the bookcase on the wall. The bookcase split in half and like a door opened, revealing Moriarty's real office.

Unlike his public office the hidden office had not wasted a single inch of space. The walls were covered by various items on which were labels describing their purpose. There was a beautiful doll which Harry tried to touch but Moriarty caught his hand in time.

"Do not touch things you see here." he warned Harry.

"What was that?" Harry asked Moriarty as they passed by a giant taxidermied bear.

"A cursed doll. It impersonates you and never leaves your side. It's harmless at first but then it starts poisoning your mind with very dark thoughts. In two months you will have yourself killed." Moriarty explained as he grabbed a very large device and put it on a desk nearby without knocking anything down.

"Now this device… is quite interesting. It can measure magical resonance with great accuracy and is very easy to work with. The only issue is that you need two people to operate it, unless if you're Orion Black."

He handed Harry a metal tablet and opened a hatch on the device. He put the fragments into the hatch and closed the lid.

"Tap on the red dots once they appear on the tablet. I need to do the same on my tablet. The difference between the taps will give us a very clear magical signature."

"How can this be accurate if it needs us to operate it?" asked Harry.

"Our brains do not need magic to work. This is a method that requires little magical interference."

Harry and Moriarty patiently tapped the tiny red dots that would appear from time to time on their tablets. After thirty minutes Moriarty asked Harry to stop.

"Now we can wait in my office as the device turns the data into a readable graph."

They sat in Moriarty's public office as the device was working.

"Harry, did Hermione heal Draco this year?" asked Moriarty. There was no suspicion or accusation in his voice.

"I dueled him in a bathroom. Malfoy got hurt badly and Hermione saved him. I have no idea how she found us."

"Did Slughorn find out?"

"Yes, he did." said Harry sadly.

"It's not your fault, Harry" said Moriarty calmly. "He was already suspecting her. That's why he wanted to poison you guys. He probably was testing if she wouldn't be hurt by the poison and if she could heal you, just like she did with Draco."

"There's something I don't understand. Why was Draco hurt instead of Hermione? He was far away." said Harry.

The young professor smiled. "That's a very good question, Harry. Hermione heals Draco, but at a price. Once Draco dies all of his magic and remaining life force is transferred to Hermione. She can at any time take his life if she truly wants it."

"So it's like she's investing," said Harry.

"Precisely! It's not just healing though, she can invest her magic in people. It will weaken her for sometime, but it will be worthed." Moriarty told Harry as he poured some tea for Harry.

"She healed Malfoy again." said Harry.

"She did," said Moriarty grimly. "However, Draco might have lost some of his magic. It may affect his performance and future."

"So Hermione can technically transfer people's life force to herself?"

"Practically, Harry, practically. She can essentially suck a person's life out of them by touch, even if she doesn't invest in them. The more she does it, the easier it becomes."

Suddenly Harry felt pieces of the puzzle fall into place.

"That's how Morgana destroyed Pompeii!" exclaimed Harry.

"Exactly Harry. Back then, however, she wasn't Morgana Le Fay back then, Morningstar was a man known as _Yehudah_."

"What?"

"It's an Hebrew name. It's Latin equivalent is Judas." said Moriarty.

Hadn't he heard that name somewhere? Harry knew he had heard it before.

"Who was this Yehuda?" asked Harry.

"A very evil man. He found a young man capable of doing what Miss Riddle can do and stayed close to him. Eventually, Yehuda realised that he cannot use him for his nefarious purposes unless he could fully activate his ability. In order to do so he had him killed brutally. Once he died his powers were activated and he came back to life like many who he had saved from death died."

"Is he still alive?" asked Harry.

"I do not know, I met him only a few times after the incident," said Moriarty. "After that no one met him. He vanished. Never in my life have I lost someone's track like I lost him. I suspect that he is in other realms." Moriarty coughed heavily.

"Anyway, he became much less important as Yehuda discovered another way to bring back the dead. The man who I told you was called Yeshu. In his grave was found nothing but a small stone. It was very much like a toe. Yehuda was the first to see it and he immediately knew what it was. Yeshu had accidentally created a Philosopher's Stone despite his efforts to reject the countless life forces coming to him. The original hosts were already dead so they accumulated in his toe and turned it into an indestructible crystal.

Yehuda who had the same power as Yeshu, now new a way to resurrect the generations without sacrificing his own body entirely. Only one part was enough. He worked on it for a couple of decades and finally found the solution; a Philosopher's Stone that had lives of thousands stored within.

I was too late to catch up, therefore once I reached there the ritual had been completed. I barely avoided being hit by the burning ash that destroyed Pompeii.

I searched for years until I found him. This time Yehuda had chosen to be a woman called Morgana. I needed help so I made a king for that land. I claimed to be Morgana's stepson who wished to stop her."

"How come you chose the name Merlin?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I sometimes choose names that are related to the sea as I was born next to it. It reminds me of a short good time I had as a child." Moriarty smiled sadly. "I have done a lot of farming, sailing and fishing. In fact I pretended to be a mere fisherman to get close to Yeshu. One of the rare times Miss Morningstar and I have ever spent a long period of time together without ripping each other apart. Back then I had no idea what she was planning to do."

"So you met there for the first time?" asked Harry.

"You could say. I had known of her existence but as Yehuda, I failed to recognise the nature of the being in front of me."

"Is she even human?" asked Harry.

"Now she is something like a human. However, she is of a different caliber," said Moriarty sipping his tea. "Before she lost her heart she of a race that had been the ultimate enemy to our kind, both magical and non-magical."

"Why does she want to bring everyone back?"

"I have given up on figuring that out. I haven't got a good idea why, but I know she's determined."

Even though Harry could feel there was something Moriarty wasn't telling him, Harry didn't inquire any further. Moriarty went back to his private office or as he called it "stash" and retrieved the results.

"Harry, I must say I'm really disturbed by how capable your grandfather is. His spell crafting is quite unique and top-notch."

He sat next to him and showed him three graphs and a few charts. He pointed at one of the graphs

"This one is prevents functionality. The Dark Detector could not work properly, so even if you get really close to the Horcrux it won't work as it should, instead it will send a warning to the caster. That's how Orion knew where the Horcrux was. This one," he pointed at the second graph below, "is an eavesdropping enchantment. He has been tracking her and listening to her. This," he pointed at the last graph "is the nasty piece of work that almost killed Hermione Riddle and Draco Malfoy. It was added two weeks ago."

"Can Orion spy on us through these fragments?" asked Harry worriedly.

"No he can't. The spell works only when all the pieces are together. These spells are already fading away."

"Do we know where the next Horcrux is?"

Moriarty didn't answer immediately. He took the graphs and put them on his desk. They disappeared seconds later.

"Dumbledore will be tracking them down. I have little knowledge of Voldemort's personality and history and that makes me an ill fit trophy seeker. Let's hope that Orion doesn't know more than us."

Half an hour later, Harry went back to the infirmary as Moriarty went to the Ministry via the Floo network.

Hermione was annoyed by Madam Pomfrey's efforts to keep her in bed. She was sitting on the side, reading a book.

"Hey Harry." said Ginny as she kissed his cheek.

"Potter! Who will you be adding to your harem next? Luna Lovegood?" asked Malfoy bitterly.

"I didn't know you were a modernist, Draco?" said Hermione without looking at him.

"I am not. However, I'm proud to announce that I shall have a monogamous relationship." he declared loudly.

"With Astoria Greengrass? Haven't you been with her sister?" said Hermione calmly.

Draco went pale and said nothing.

"Don't be so holier-than-thou, Draco." said Hermione with a tired, bored voice. Harry couldn't stop being reminded of Voldemort.

"We did some testing on the … that thing you had in your pocket Hermione." said Harry, grabbing her attention. "It was hexed by Slughorn."

Perhaps he should have told Ginny about Orion Black. This was going to be complicated.

"Slughorn!?" exclaimed Ginny and Draco.

"Oh, yeah. He ran away last night. A few other crazy things happened as well. You only found out about one this morning." said Harry.

"He wanted to kill Hermione? But why?" said Draco. "If he is an agent of the Dark Lord that's not what he would do."

"Um… He's an agent of someone much more dangerous than Voldemort. I'll tell you once we are somewhere safe." said Harry "Anyway, Slughorn put a deadly explosive hex on your stuff and ran for it last night. Moriarty would have arrested him if his master hadn't come to his rescue. I thought Ginny had told you, Slughorn was behind it."

"I thought it could wait until he was out of here." said Ginny.

"Ginny, Malfoy will be spending the summer in House Black. Do you really think we can avoid him all summer?"

"I agree." said Hermione "Draco should know."

Suddenly Argus Filch entered the infirmary. "Look at them wasting time here," he said.

Filch called Madam Pomfrey and asked for a batch of cleaning potion.

"I've run out of stuff, Argus," she said. "I think you should go to Professor Slughorn."

"That old turd has left the castle. You're the only one who can give it to me." said Filch angrily. "Where can I get a potioneer competent enough to brew it for me? Snape is out of the castle. Slughorn is gone. You tell me Poppy!"

"I don't know, Argus. Go get it from Hogsmeade. I have got patients here. Out with you now."

Filch looked at Harry. His old eyes pierced him.

"I can help you Mr. Filch." said Harry

"Good. Come with me."

He dragged Harry out. Once no one was around to see them, his expression changed.

"Has your mother left for her new home?"

"I hope so." said Harry, hoping her mother was as far as possible from this weird old man.

"Sit." he ordered as he dragged a cauldron and put it in front of Harry.

"You will be starting a potion called _Profondeur De Fusion, _It will be used to change your mother's appearance. I will teach you how to make it so you can make sure it's not poisoned."

"Why don't you teach Sirius? Or ask Snape?" said Harry annoyedly.

"I don't trust your father with Potions and Snape… well let's not tell him who I am." said Filch. "I couldn't ask Merlin to do something so trivial, could I?"

"Merlin happens to be teaching here. What's your game, Slytherin?" said Harry sourly.

"Ah so you did know." Filch smiled. "I thought he had hidden that little fact from you. Why did you jump to his rescue last night."

Harry had messed up. He didn't say anything.

"Okay. I'm sure you've got your own reasons."

"Why are you here?" asked Harry.

Filch clucked "What do you mean, boy?"

"You came here fifty or forty years ago. What brought you here?" asked Harry.

"I see. You do indeed belong to my House." said Filch. "I came here … because a boy opened my chamber. I got here too late. He had already left the school and a girl had been murdered by my Basilisk which was supposed to protect Hogwarts from invaders. I stayed in case he'd come back or his son or daughter would come to Hogwarts to finish the job. I was about to leave when you came. Once again my Basilisk began attacking people in the same manner. Oddly they began with my cat, which I assume was an accidental victim. I didn't dare contact Fila (my Basilisk that _you_ murdered) because I didn't have any suspects. I had Peeves follow you around. He helped a lot really. I accidentally let a book fall in front of your friend Miss Granger. I hoped she would eventually figure it out, but she was petrified to my horror. I still didn't go after the snake, because I had to figure out who was doing it. Unfortunately, Basilisks aren't the smartest animals you can find. Any communication could be revealed to the enemy. I decided to kill the snake but you beat me to it." Filch smiled happily.

"Wasn't it your snake?" asked Harry.

"It was. However, you were my students. I would never choose my snake over my students."

Harry looked at the man, amazed how little his knowledge had been of Salazar Slytherin.

"Do you hate muggles?" Harry asked him softly.

"I used to. I hated them for their bigotry and destructiveness. They had little respect for nature, for themselves and their children. You cannot believe how many muggle-borns I had to save from their parents before they could burn them or drown them. Now, muggles have evolved. They have become much better. There are some bad ones out there, but I believe things are getting better for them. They no longer behead people like they did to poor Sir Nicolas." said Filch amused by Harry's surprised expression.

"That's why you faked being a squib?"

"Well, no one suspects a squib. James made proper documentation for me. I wanted to live sometime without magic while being around it to understand how real squibs feel. I must say, it is difficult yet very entertaining and it makes you more creative."

He pointed at the cauldron. "Add some water. A third of the capacity is enough."

Harry did that.

"Now bring it to boil. Use your wand."

Harry followed his instructions obediently.

"Good. Here is some cauliflower. Once you add it, stop the boiling process and let it cool down to 60 degrees _Celsius_. Then keep the temperature fixed."

The potion was more complex than Harry had thought. It was unlike any other thing he had brewed before. Filch brought two more cauldrons and asked Harry to make completely different things in them.

It took Harry four hours but eventually he was asked to stop.

"No one should know you can make this. This is like a family secret. The only person who can learn this is your child." said Filch as he put the potions away. "Set apart Merlin himself no one should know you are making this for your mother. Everyone thinks I am making it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." said Harry

"Good boy. Now, get out before I decide that you need some detention."

**A/N: from now on this story is getting a bit more complex. If you think Salazar Slytherin being alive is strange wait for the other characters I have coming for you. **


	42. Chapter 42 : Going back to

**A/N: Some people might have noticed that neither Harry nor Lily were on the tapestry. Any idea who's behind it?**

**Going back to the Grimmauld Place**

Hermione could not believe her ears.

"All of it is true. I swear."

"Are you sure this isn't April's fools day jokes that they are telling you? I mean. It's so unreal." said Hermione.

She had hardly believed anything Harry had said.

"Okay this morning I saw your mum, healthy and alive. It was incredibly hard to believe, but I did anyway. now you're telling me that your dad is not James Potter, your mum isn't actually a muggle-born but the secret Half-Blood daughter of Orion Black, who is alive by the way, and then you drop a bomb and say that your real dad is Sirius Black which makes your biological parents siblings, right?"

"Half-siblings actually," Ginny corrected her.

"Doesn't make it any better, dear, does it?" said Hermione hysterically.

"No, not really," said Harry. "Even thinking about it makes me sick."

Hermione noticed that Harry did seem a bit sick and paler than usual.

"That's messed up, Harry." said Ginny.

"That makes you, Draco and I cousins, right?" continued Hermione anxiously. She was visibly shaking.

"Yes, I think." said Harry.

Hermione shivered.

"Harry, I won't stop you, if you want to break up with me." she said tearfully.

"I have no plans to break up with you, unless off that's what you want." Harry retorted harshly.

"Great! I am not going to let you guys do it." said Ginny angrily.

"Ginny, calm down, please. This is her choice to make," said Harry.

"Come on Harry, it's not that your parents knew when they were doing it," said Ginny, avoiding his eyes. "They didn't mean it."

"I don't want us to break up. You're not telling this to anyone, Harry. You are James Potter's son to the world and to him. Let's keep it that way." snapped Hermione.

"Cool off, girl." said Ginny.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna talk about it ever again."

"Look, you have to talk to somebody," said Ginny "so you won't be keeping all those negative emotions inside."

"Ginny we digress! Harry, you said so many things. Argus Filch is Salazar Slytherin? This Eve Morningstar is actually Morgana? Moriarty … oh Merlin help me… is … is Merlin?"

Hermione realised how funny her sentence must have sounded, because Harry and Ginny could barely restrain their giggles.

"I mean he has to prove it." added Hermione immediately.

"Hermione, Orion Black said that he was Merlin, not Moriarty himself. He'd rather stay anonymous." said Harry.

"What about Filch?" asked Ginny.

"He has the same voice of the Sorting Hat. Like his hat, he's obsessed with having me in his House, and there's a portrait of him in Dumbledore's office. I cannot believe I never noticed it before," said Harry.

"He could be… no … Why would he fake being Salazar Slytherin? There's no point." said Hermione.

"Exactly!" said Harry.

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek who was shaking from the shock to calm her down.

"This is not our fight." Ginny said "Our fight is with Voldemort. Let them handle their issues on their own, Harry. Merlin said he didn't want you to fight, so don't."

"Ginny, please don't get used to calling him Merlin. We cannot let others find out." Harry scolded her.

Ginny approached them and caressed Hermione's head.

"Hermione, what should I do?" she said mischievously.

"Well, we cannot expose Merlin, can we?" she said.

"Oh come on! I was about to blackmail Harry into getting us some ice cream," Ginny protested.

"I didn't know my identity was so cheap that it could be hidden by bribing. Ice cream? Really?" said a voice behind them.

Hermione jumped on her need nervously.

"It's-an-honor-to-meet-you,-sir." she said swiftly.

Moriarty gave her a tight lipped smile.

"You met me nine months ago, Miss Riddle. You are seeing me for the ten thousandth time this year. I doubt this time is any more important than our previous meetings."

He faced Harry

"Did you have to tell them?"

"Perhaps I shouldn't have, sir." said Harry apologetically.

"It's a good thing that you did. I don't wish to keep you guys in dark, as long as you can keep it to yourselves. The world will freak out people if they find out Merlin and Morgana are still fighting. Of course, I must inform you that this fight goes long before that time, but let's not blow your minds now."

He walked to Hermione's bed and put his hand on her forehead. Hermione blushed to her neck.

"You seem to be healthy enough. Did Madam Pomfrey remove the remaining pieces in your body?" he asked her softly.

"Yes she did."

"Good." he put his index on Hermione's heart.

"Your heart is beating too fast. Have a calming draught." he moved his other hand in the air and vial materialised in his hand.

Harry and Ginny looked at the vial in awe as Hermione drank from it. Moriarty waved his hand and it disappeared.

"So you _are_ Merlin!" said Ginny in the lamest way possible.

"I was." said Moriarty "To your generation, I'm James Moriarty known as Jim amongst my friends and colleagues."

"Can I call you Merlin?" Ginny pleaded.

"No. You may call me Professor Moriarty just as your boyfriend and girlfriend shall do," said Moriarty "at least until we're at school or in public. At Order's you may call me anything you wish. Dung bomb would be a wise choice."

Ginny laughed as he winked at her.

"Will you be teaching defense next year? Does that mean the curse is dismissed?" said Harry.

"I am teaching next year, like this year. I don't know about the curse. Perhaps it's gone for good or I'm an exception to the rule. After all, I'm anything but ordinary. Or Maybe I was right when I told Dumbledore he needed to put two instructors for defense in order to break the curse." said Moriarty.

"Really?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. That's why Professor Snape has been teaching most of the students. I had to take the job to experiment with the curse."

"Now, although our Potions master Horace Slughorn or Orion Black has left the castle, forcing us to find another Potions instructor, I don't believe that is because of the curse. Curse or no curse, he didn't have any plans to stay. He was already on his way to bring Armageddon about."

Moriarty conjured a simple stool and sat on it.

"How is Mr Malfoy?" he said as he pointed to Draco Malfoy, sleeping sound on a bed next to Hermione's.

"He is going to be like that for a few days. Madam Pomfrey says the curse hurt him more severely than me." said Hermione.

"The physical damage will heal in time. I'm worried about his magic. You used his own magic to heal him. As a consequence his magic might get weaker than it should be." said Moriarty grimly.

"I can give him his magic back." said Hermione abruptly.

"No, you can't." said Moriarty. "You cannot _give_ it. You can only _loan_ it. Your magic will make him pay somehow. Your ability to give, is not necessarily a good thing. It has a very twisted nature. Once you touch real Dark magic you cannot go back. You can only stop. You can give Draco powers like yours. Your power reserve will go back to normal in a matter of days and you'll believe you've served Draco, but Draco's magic will never be his. It will feed from his magic like a parasite and it will eventually kill him. I've seen Morningstar do it many times. It's an ugly scene to watch."

"What if I never take my loan back?" asked Hermione.

"Cannot be done, dear. By nature you will age much more slowly than Mr. Malfoy. He will die long before you and all his magic will be transferred to you. You might get tempted to loan your magic or life force to others as well. One day you might find yourself slaughtering a town, the other day you might find burning London to the ground quite reasonable."

"No one has ever…" Hermione began but then she froze. "The Great Fire of London… It wasn't done by Morgana, was it?"

"It was done by John Dee; a face that was recently replaced by Eve Morningstar." said Moriarty softly. "Your ancestor, Aurelius, stopped John Dee, who happened to be his father."

"Hold on. Harry hadn't told me that Aurelius Black was the son of Morgana." Hermione whimpered. "Then… then… I inherited my fire affinity from Morgana Le Fay."

Hermione dropped herself on the bed and moaned. "What else have I inherited?"

"You haven't got her Parseltongue ability. None of her children have since Salazar. Then again that was an acquired ability she got from an even more dangerous character who I shall not name. Salazar must have a bit of his blood in himself so this bit of his mother manifested itself."

"Then Morgana is the Devil." exclaimed Ginny "All the evil in our universe comes from her."

Moriarty shivered and straightened himself.

"Our enemy is evil for sure and beyond your imagination. Salazar, however, is not that bad. And please call our enemy with her current name. Trust me, there is a reason for what I'm telling you. Some very nasty forces are always listening."

"We will try our best," said Harry, "From what I understand, Slytherin is simply suffering from an awfully ill-managed PR." said Harry.

"As he would probably describe it himself," said Moriarty. "Harry's occasional moments of inspiration are very much like Salazar. I hope you won't mind me saying that."

"This man wants nothing but misery for me." Harry told Ginny dramatically.

"... the similarities are, of course, very annoying sometimes." said Moriarty distastefully. "Now… since the classes are over and you only have your exams ahead, I will have more time to spend in the Ministry. Unfortunately, that means you won't see me much until summer vacations begin.

****HP****

Unlike last year the Order didn't risk sending Harry off on a train. They had decided to send him through the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. The same was applied to his two girlfriends, Ron, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Draco Malfoy.

"Why can't we go to the Burrow?" said Ron.

"I'm afraid Burrow is not safe, Mr. Weasley." said McGonagall who was trying to navigate her way through the crowded office of Dumbledore.

"_**Expand**_." commanded the Headmaster as Professor Moriarty entered. Suddenly, the office became twice as large and people managed to stand more comfortably.

"Nice trick," said Moriarty.

Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt looked at him with admiring eyes. Unspeakable Rattenfanger simply sniffed and looked away.

"Gentlemen, it's my honor to introduce this man to you…" Dumbledore began to say but Kingsley cut him off.

"You wish to introduce Jim Moriarty?" he asked, his eyes questioning Dumbledore's sanity.

"Yeah, even I know him." said Nymphadora. "_The Secret Head of Civil Service_."

"You're that… I'm sorry… Ah Nymphomaniac Tonks, right?" said Moriarty.

Tonks face got red like a tomato.

"Her name is Nymphadora. And it's a lovely name." said Remus in her defense.

"Finally! You showed some interest, Remus." cried Moriarty. "And here I thought Auror Tonks was going to remain alone for the rest of her life!"

Rattenfanger giggled behind Remus who blushed just like Tonks who now was smiling brightly.

"Mr. Filch, is everything ready?" said Moriarty.

"Yes, sir. I've sent everything you entrusted to me to the Headquarters."

"Before we go, I've got something for you to know. However, I must warn you that you're receiving confidential information. Revealing this information will get you a ticket to Azkaban. Understood?" said Moriarty sternly.

Everyone nodded nervously.

"This man, Argus Filch, is not a squib. He's an agent of my Department whom we sent to investigate the opening of the Chamber of Secrets. He will be coming with me to your Headquarters."

Filch didn't say anything. He patiently evaluated their reactions.

Harry did his best to act shocked. It was convincing enough. Miss Riddle simply gazed at him distastefully, young Ronald Weasley was awestruck, and Ginny Weasley was apparently surprised.

The adults had similar reactions. Sirius's eyes went wide, Lucinda acted indifferent while others simply stared at him silently.

At last, Tonks broke the silence.

"Did you have to be an arsehole?" she asked sweetly.

"It was my job." said Filch calmly. "Had I been lenient and soft you would have either destroyed the school or put yourselves in grave danger. Don't you dare say you wouldn't!"

"Argus," said Dumbledore. "Please take the children first. We will be with you in an hour."

"Potter! You go first." Filch snarled.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place." cried Harry and disappeared in green fire. He appeared in Sirius's study. For once he had managed to stay acceptably clean while traveling by Floo network.

In front of him sat Lily Potter on her brother's chair.

"Hi Mum."

Lily stood up and hugged Harry.

"You're here."

She took in his smell, closing her eyes and appreciating Harry's presence.

"I missed you so much, Harry."

She smiled brightly and patted his head.

Next came Draco Malfoy who was shocked to see Harry and the redhead woman hugging.

"Potter, you've got another one as well?" he exclaimed.

Before Harry could explain Ginny and Hermione arrived. oddly, Hermione's fire was blue.

"Hello, Mrs Potter." said Hermione.

"_Potter is married to her?_" said Draco who had misinterpreted the situation.

"No, that's Harry's Mum," said Ginny.

At that moment Ron appeared in green flames.

"What?" said Ron as he entered, staring at Lily Potter.

"This is Potter's wife." said Draco.

Fire roared in the fireplace and Filch appeared behind them. He simply aimed at Draco and said "Obliviate"

Draco shook his head and left the study.

"Weasley, that woman is Potter's mother." he told Ron bluntly.

Ron's eyes widened.

"She came back by accident. That's all you need to know."

Ron nodded his head nervously.

"Go eat something in the kitchen." Filch ordered him. "And don't talk about her to anyone."

Ron immediately left.

"Here's the potion I promised, Ms. Evans. Once you drink it, you'll become Ariana Dumbledore. Dumbledore's choice of name, I assure you." said Filch and gave Lily a rather large flask.

Lily looked at it suspiciously, but drank it once Harry nodded approvingly.

The changes were instant. Her body morphed into the new shape seamlessly.

"So how long does it take to work?" said Lily.

"It already did." said Filch with a smile. "You now have a bit lighter skin, much less freckles and a darker tone of auburn for hair. Your eyes are blue."

"But she didn't change much." said Harry.

"No she didn't. That is the best, trust me. She is similar enough to Albus. That's what we want. Everyone will think she's very similar to Lily Potter but that's it; She's just similar." Filch took the flask back. "Have a nice day Ms. Dumbledore. I am very tired now. If you excuse me, I'll be resting in a room upstairs. I will give you the next dose in five hours."

Saying that Filch left them alone.

"Girls, there was something I couldn't ask in front of Professor Moriarty. Would you mind if I asked now?" said Lily.

"No ma'am." said Ginny.

"Please ask, Mrs Potter." said Hermione.

"Please call me Adriana from now on." said Lily. "Regarding my question… Are you both with Harry romantically?"

"Yes," said Harry.

Lily looked at his son with disappointment.

"I thought you'd avoid such traditions, Harry." said Lily. "Even the oldest magical families have abandoned such an awful trade. You're being greedy by taking two girls at the same time."

Ginny smiled cooly. "I think you've misinterpreted Mrs Potter… Adriana," she took a deep breath "We're not sharing Harry. Harry and I are sharing Hermione. However, I've come to like Harry, too."

"What?" said Lily. "I didn't think…"

"Not many are happy about us." said Hermione "I myself rejected Ginny for sometime, but Harry could see Ginny suffer any more. Fortunately, magical society is more accepting of such relationships, than muggles'."

"I - I do not disapprove! I just wanted to make sure Harry wasn't… you know… abusing his fame." said Lily apologetically.

"Harry's never been like that," said Ginny defensively.

"I can see that you care for Harry as much as you do for … Hermione, right? I didn't get your last name, I'm afraid." said Lily.

Harry remembered that he had simply given their first names to her mother. Perhaps the shock hadn't been lifted completely.

"My full name's Hermione Jane Riddle." said Hermione softly.

"You look a lot like Bellatrix Lestrange," asked Lily, "But your name suggests that you have muggle heritage. Am I correct?"

Ginny burst into laughter.

"Mum, Hermione's parents… well, it's complicated." said Harry miserably.

"Complicated?"

"Yes." said Hermione as she felt like something was freezing her lungs. "My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange," She waited for a few seconds to see Lily's calm composure. "My father is Tom Marvolo Riddle, better known as _Lord Voldemort_."

Lily could feel no haughtiness from her voice. There was nothing but shame there. Thinking about James's possible reaction to the news made her smile.

Her off smile disturbed Harry and Hermione.

"I was just … just imagining what James would do if he were here with us. I am surprised too, for sure." she said cheerfully. "Who your parents are, doesn't define who you are. Always remember that, Hermione Riddle."

She faced Ginny. "You must be a Weasley, am I correct?"

"She's Molly's youngest." said Severus Snape who had just entered the study.

"Severus!" she cried happily and hugged the bat of dungeons.

Snape seemed thinner than usual. His hair was definitely drier, and if Harry was right, slightly burnt. His clothes were brand new.

"Professor, have you been in a battle, recently?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Snape as Lily looked at him worriedly.

"Wait… weren't you two enemies?" said Ginny.

"No, Ginny dear," said Lily. "Severus lost his path for sometime but he eventually found it, even though he had done something horrible right before he realised he was mistaken, I forgave him for he was truly sorry."

"What did he do?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I delivered a very important prophecy to the Dark Lord." said Snape regretfully.

Ginny froze and went pale. Lily patted Snape on the back, which Harry found quite disturbing. Did Lily Evans have some feelings for Severus Snape?

"Professor, did something happen?" asked Harry.

"The Dark Lord, believes that my loyalty is not with him. He tried to have me killed by Augustus, who almost succeeded in doing so." said Snape.

"You cannot spy for the order anymore?" said Hermione. "Then we no longer have first hand information."

"That doesn't matter now. I wonder why Voldemort didn't want to kill you himself?" said Harry suspiciously.

"Albus believes that he hopes that I will somehow help Miss Riddle." said Snape. "As you guessed I got off quite easily. We think that he wants to strengthen my bond with the order and he wants to make it more believable."

Harry's doubts subsided. At least Dumbledore was expecting it.

"Professor Moriarty has been anticipating such a move since April. He was getting worried." said Snape.

Of course, Moriarty would know a thing or two about rouge Dark Lords. He probably knew what Voldemort would do next.

"So…don't you guys want to tell me what has been going on since I've been away?" said Lily as if she had been on a very short trip and had come back.

Harry and Snape went in detail from the very beginning. Each narrating the story their own way, where in Harry's version, he and his friends were indispensably heroes while in Snape's version they turned out to be dimwitted delinquents who wouldn't stop poking their noses in into danger.

Lily was scared more than a few times. Once they told her about the fake Moody and Barty Crouch Jr. she froze and fisted her hand.

"Oh my." she said. "But I knew Barty! Barty and I used to be very close friends."

"Yes, I did too." said Snape. "He was Slughorn's favorite."

Harry was immediately concerned. Snape didn't know about Horace Slughorn's real identity and neither did his mom. Moriarty had told Dumbledore yet they hadn't told Snape. Harry couldn't reveal the truth risking exposing Lily Potter as Sirius's brother. Perhaps it was better that his mother was interested in Snape. Maybe he could hide the truth forever.

"Yes, Horace loved him. He was so talented, wasn't he?" said Lily.

"He managed to impose as the most paranoid Auror ever! He was a genius."

Harry was feeling sick. His extraordinary sense that had helped him once to realise Hermione was Voldemort's lost daughter was working again. Crouch was one the most interesting Death Eater he had ever seen. He had not gone to Voldemort the moment he had summoned his Death Eaters. That had always bothered Harry because it had never made sense to him. Crouch's only interest was whether Voldemort had returned or not. For him it was vital that Voldemort would come back. Could there be something fishy going on?

****EM****

"Aren't we going to resurrect more people? Like a couple of allies." said Grindelwald fraustatedly.

"No." said the young highschool student who was listening to music.

"Then what? What's he making? A potion to soften your skin!?" He pointed at Orion Black who was brewing a potion peacefully.

"I wouldn't apply it to my skin even if I were suicidal," said Orion. "Madam, we're almost there. Is the host ready?"

Eve Morningstar smiled sadly. "Of course, Orion. He has always been."

Regulus Black who had been motionless suddenly stood up and walked to Orion.

"There is no other choice." said Orion.

"Are you sure that you want to do it?" said Morningstar.

"Yes!" said Orion shakily.

Grindelwald smiled as Orion slowly gave Regulus a cup of the potion.

"Drink Regulus!" Orion calmly ordered.

Regulus obediently drank some of the potion. He seemed to gain some of his conciseness.

"Fa - father?" he rasped.

Orion smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Сейчас. [Sichas: Now]" yelled Eve.

Suddenly a dark shadow emerged from the door. The room wasn't exactly bright before, but now it was uncomfortably dark and cold. Had they been any other than who they were, they would have felt a wave of despair but to them it had just become a bit cold.

Regulus's breathing became more rapid. A dark slimy hand reached for his neck and grabbed it. A faceless head came forward to kiss him. Regulus was terrified. The dementor removed it's hood and showed him its awful complexion.

It was odd because the dementor wasn't breathing in, sucking his soul inside but it was breathing out, trying to push something into him. Suddenly, he could feel a presence inside. It was someone who he knew well.

"Barty!?" he yelled and fell on the ground.

Eve Morningstar stood up. She looked pleased and yet somehow unhappy.

Her features began to change as her height was increased by two inches, her face became more mature and less juvenile and her body became more voluptuous as she took the form of Mrs Crouch, the Russian woman who was once known as Irina Volkova.

Regulus's body jerked and suddenly he sat. His eyes seemed mad and hungry.

"Привет сынок. [Priviet Sinok: Hello, sonny.]" she said softly and bowed down to look at his face. "Всё ладно. В порядке. [vsyo ladna, ty v pariadkeh: Everything is okay. You're alright.]"

"Мама что… Где мы? [Mama shto … gdie me: Mum, what… Where are we?]"

"Wir sind in Frankfurt," said Grindelwald.

"He doesn't speak German." said Irina.

"We don't know Russian, please speak English, Father." said Grindelwald.

Barty looked slightly disturbed by the idea of her mother being this young man's father as well.

"Father?" he asked.

"Yes, my boy," said Irina. "Say hello to your half-brother."

"Hi, I'm Gellert." said Grindelwald.

"Yes, I've seen your pictures. You are Grindelwald." Crouch snarled. He felt awkward. He wasn't in his own body.

"Mother! You should give me the power to transform my body."

"Not yet," said Orion. "The magic that's keeping you inside Regulus isn't stable enough right now. You must wait."

"Your boy is the trigger?" cried Crouch incredulously. "This body can be used to make the bridge."

"Ah yes." said Grindelwald. "Father refuses to bring the dead back for now. Perhaps you could persuade him… or rather her."

Irina changed back to Eve Morningstar.

"Not the time, Gellert." she moved to the sofa she had been previously sitting on.

"For now, let's enjoy Barty's company."

*****JM*****

James Moriarty went to his office in the Ministry of Magic. After his brief session with the Order of Phoenix he had to meet his most important unspeakable, Mr Stiltskin.

"_kirithra_," he whispered and his secret meeting room opened. Mr Stiltskin was already inside.

"It seems that Morningstar is making her move," said Mr Stiltskin.

"Yes, she is," said Moriarty, "In the last six thousand years she has never had me so clueless."

"We must be careful. This must be her endgame. If she succeeds, all is lost."

"Her actions make no sense. What is her game?" asked Moriarty frustratedly.

"Have you forgotten who she is or _What_ she is?" said Stiltskin, "You don't know her as well as I do. Her actions always make sense. She is doing an experiment with Harry and Hermione."

"You see, this is what confuses me so much. Of what use are Harry and Hermione to her?"

Stiltskin sighed and walked to the other end of the conference room.

"I can only speculate. But one thing is clear. She's going to come for the kids."

"She obviously needs them. Can you share some of your ideas?" asked Moriarty.

"Nothing concrete. The girl … We already know her condition. She is most likely her main target, just like last time."

Stiltskin stopped talking when he saw Moriarty's face. He was furious.

"It's not going to end up like last time! That was a disaster! It's not happening this time around!"

"That was not your fault," said Stiltskin.

"I know," replied Moriarty with a broken voice.

"Ikha kelleme," said Stiltskin in an old language Moriarty barely recognised.

"I what?" he asked.

"I pass," said Stiltskin, "But that's not what it really means. It means that I forgive because I have to."

"Forgive myself? That's not happening."

Moriarty clapped his hands hard and rubbed them together.

"You were right about Hermione," Moriarty admitted.

"Was I?" asked Stiltskin.

Moriarty nodded.

"She has the signs. Although I cannot feel it as you do, my observations indicate that Hermione is certainly not a normal teenage girl."

"Hmm. I received your message. It was quite disturbing. She can do something only Morningstar has the power to do. I wonder what else she is capable of."

Moriarty snapped his fingers and two cups of tea appeared on the desk in front of him. Stiltskin immediately picked one and began to sip it.

"As the most cunning man I know, you are the only one capable of keeping Hermione Granger and Harry Potter safe."

"Then let's hope I succeed, Rumple."


	43. Chapter 43: Black Blood

**A/N: Chapter 43 here. I hope you like it.**

**Black Blood**

The house of Black had changed since the last time Hermione had been there. The portrait of Phineas Nigellus was now installed in the kitchen, and the walls had lighter wallpapers. Sirius and Lucinda had made this place their own.

Once others arrived, they met the girl who was supposed to be Adriana Dumbledore. Everyone did say that she was very similar to Harry's mother, but no one suspected her to be the actual Lily Potter. Even Alastor Moody bought it, whose lack of suspicion was bizarre in Hermione's opinion.

Now, Sirius had to find a room for Lily since the other rooms would be filled soon.

"So where do we put L - Adriana?" he said.

"Why don't you give her the tapestry room? It's been empty for some time. I've asked Kreacher to put a bed in it already." suggested Lucinda.

"That's splendid! Would you be okay with that, Adriana?" said Dumbledore.

"It's fine with me, dad," she replied.

Her acting was excellent, her gestures completely different from Lily Potter. Harry was sure she could make it as an actress. Maybe if she had been a muggle she would have become one.

"Hear that? She called Albus, dad!" Kingsley whispered to Remus next to him, who was smiling brightly.

"Where's Professor Moriarty?" asked Hermione.

"He's quite busy with his department," said Dumbledore "As well as planning Harry's next trip to the Ministry and taking care of his department."

In that moment Lily Potter wisely decided to bomb her _new_ father with questions regarding Voldemort, as anyone who had been away for many years would ask.

Dumbledore spent the evening answering her question. One by one members left. A couple of hours later the bell rang and Lucinda opened the door to Weasley's.

Molly Weasley was very surprised to find out that Dumbledore had a secret daughter. She unlike others called Adriana Dumbledore, Lily a few times, but she patiently corrected her every single time. She also befriended Harry and Hermione fast, so she could have an excuse to talk with them when others were present. The Weasley twins were obviously too interested for their own good.

At last Filch turned up for supper. He sat next to Harry who was the least willing individual to have Filch next to himself.

"Argus?" exclaimed Molly Weasley, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Dumbledore's good friend and decided to spend the summer with him? Why ask Molly?" said Filch airily.

"Nothing." she replied apprehensively.

"Argus was an undercover unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries. He is now helping us on behalf of Professor Moriarty." said Dumbledore.

"He's not a squib?" exclaimed Arthur.

Filch took a wand out of his large pocket and transfigured Harry's brown hair to green and silver.

"What did he do?" said Harry uncomfortably. He couldn't see his hair so he tried to figure it out by touch.

"He made you cute." said Lucinda adoringly.

"A cute Slytherin cheerleader that is." said Sirius disdainfully.

Hermione offered Harry her mirror.

"Merlin's pants!" cried Harry.

Ginny next to Hermione was laughing her head off. Remus was smiling fondly and Lilly was looking at him sympathetically.

"He just Transfigured Harry's hair green." said Fred in awe.

"Silver, too." said George.

"Harry's a Slytherin." chimed in Tonks mischievously.

"A Slytherin Potter? I don't believe it." said Lily.

"Adriana, believe or not, there were times I wondered how he didn't end up in Slytherin." said Remus. "Of course Harry is a perfect Gryffindor, too. You know, Sirius style."

Sirius went slightly pale. He drank some of his wine and then put the wine down with a slightly shaky hand.

"I think it's time we went to bed," said Lucinda urgently.

"I'm afraid I cannot spend the night here," said Dumbledore as he stood up. "I have a meeting with Elphias Doge. I hope you won't mind me leaving, Adriana. Please be good to these people and don't tease them much."

Lily smiled brightly.

"Why don't you guys show Adriana her room." said Lucinda to Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

Molly Weasley smiled meekly as she remembered her only daughter was in a three-way relationship with Hermione and Harry, but she didn't say anything as Arthur gently pressed her hand.

Harry tried to avoid her eyes as they left the table with his mother.

The tapestry room wasn't far away. Last time Harry had been there was when Hermione had destroyed the tapestry with Fiendfyre. It was one nasty piece of history, scourged with many years of hatred towards the different members of the family.

"Here it is." said Harry as he opened the door for her.

The room was dark. They entered it carefully and Lilly cast a bright _Lumos_.

The room was filled with yellow bright light. Harry and Hermione froze.

"It's back!" whispered Hermione in horror.

"No way." said Harry.

Yet it was there, only this time it was attached to the walls like a very thick wallpaper. It was different than before as the room was full of small pictures of Blacks.

Before they could get out of shock, Lily began inspecting the wallpaper.

"Ah here's Sirius." she said.

Hermione's hand reached for her wand but Harry grabbed it.

"No, it's of no use. You'll burn the house down." he whispered.

He knew her mother had already seen it. That's why she was so motionless. She was probably shocked or she was wondering whether she should tell Harry or not.

She was blocking Sirius and his siblings' names, but Harry could see Orion Black's picture clearly. According to this tapestry he was not dead yet. He was smiling smugly.

"_What have I done?_" said Lily as she began to shake frantically. "Oh God!"

Ginny had a sad expression on her face but not any sadder than Harry's.

"Mom?" he called her softly.

Lily began to sob softly.

"Harry, please leave. All of you I mean." she sobbed harder. "And please ask Sirius to come here. I need to see him."

Hermione wanted to say something, but Ginny pulled her with herself following Harry who had stormed out.

Harry ran to Sirius's study and burst through the door. Then he wished he had knocked first.

"Merlin's saggy balls! What are you doing, Harry?" yelled Sirius trapped under Lucinda's rather exposed body.

Lucinda was so surprised that she didn't try to cover herself up, instead she looked directly into Harry's eyes. In less than a second she knew what had happened.

"Oh dear." She stood up exposing herself completely. Harry covered his eyes and wailed.

"Harry you look so cute with all that green hair." she said as she picked up a nightgown to cover herself.

"Please, don't say things like that!" said Harry.

"What happened?" said Sirius.

"Get dressed! Lily saw the tapestry." said Lucinda urgently.

"What tapestry? Didn't Hermione destroy it?" he asked as he struggled to get his legs into a pair of trousers.

"Those are mine," said Lucinda.

"Ah… that's why they won't fit," said Sirius. Instead of taking them off he waved his wand and resized them.

"I'm good to go." said Sirius.

"Me too. Harry, you can open your eyes." said Lucinda.

Harry opened his eyes carefully. They were fully dressed.

"I feel proud that you liked my body." said Lucinda teasingly.

"Uhm… Let's not talk about it." Harry left the room immediately. As they followed Sirius and Lucinda Ginny asked the most inappropriate question possible.

"So… how does Lucinda look, naked?" she asked innocently.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Hermione.

Harry blushed deeply. To tell the truth, he'd never seen a woman more fit.

"Ginny, it's really not the time." said Harry as they ran after Lucinda and Sirius.

Sirius and Lucinda entered the tapestry room carefully. Harry followed them inside.

The room was very dim. It was a dark shade green and almost reminded Harry of the lake he had visited recently to get the fake Horcrux. Lily was standing where she had been before only this time her back was leaning on the wall and her eyes were on Harry. Her lips moved and Harry could swear she murmured "My poor son." as she saw him. She did not dare to move away, fearing that she might reveal the horrible secret to her son.

"Sirius, Harry cannot stay. I need to talk to you. Lucinda can stay, but Harry has to go." she said.

"Harry knows everything, Lily." said Lucinda grimly.

"What?" she said weakly, and then she wailed "My… my poor son."

Harry had never seen his biological father so serious. The man who despite his name had been looking for nothing but pure fun now looked like a mature responsible man.

"Harry is fine." said Sirius "He dealt with the issue the very night he met you for the first time after your departure, Lily."

"But I've destroyed him." said Lily, choking on her tears.

"You didn't know," said Lucinda sympathetically "I wanted you two to end up together, too. Do you think any of us knew at the time."

"It … doesn't make me feel... any better."

Lily lied on the ground. Sirius tried to touch her hand but Lily refused to be touched by her newfound brother.

"_Lumos_" cast Harry. A warm yellow light filled the room. Hermione and Ginny entered closing the door behind themselves.

"It's a bit cooler here," said Ginny.

"Do they know?" asked Lily.

"I've already told them," said Harry, "We have no secrets."

"Thank you. Thank you for staying by... Harry's side." Lily said as her voice broke.

Harry glanced at the tapestry. The Black family was going back to the middle ages or even further back. Harry traced the names. He saw Aurelius Black as the first Black, but there were others before him on the wallpaper. Harry couldn't stop his cough as he saw a name at the very bottom.

_Yehuda I…-79 _

Fortunately, no one was paying any attention to him. Harry stood in front of his name and pretended to be interested in it. It was connected to Sirius Black and Lily Black whose names were connected to Orion Black. A very odd thing to see in a family tree indeed but Harry knew there was more to this tapestry or wallpaper than what could be seen now.

According to Moriarty, Yehuda was a personality that Eve Morningstar had assumed long before coming to Europe. The Black family was more than just a family. It was obviously an investment. Harry looked around and saw the name Crouch. Both Bartemius Junior and Senior were there. Next to the Senior, Harry could read the name _Irina Volkova_. Oddly this name did not have a date of birth or death, but it had a picture which was impossible, because from what Harry had seen so far this wallpaper could only show the picture of Black blood relatives, and Irina Volkova was not a Black for sure.

Harry looked at his picture on the tree. It said Harry Black instead of Harry Potter.

"How come I look like James Potter?" Harry asked himself.

To his amazement his picture on the wall smirked and suddenly, right in front of his eyes, changed its form. It now looked like a completely different person who was extremely similar to Orion, and not dissimilar to Alphard Black who had appeared on the wall once more.

The face morphed back to a happy Harry Potter that it had been before.

"Creepy." said Harry.

"Harry, I gave you a potion," said Lily, "James helped by giving me a large amount of his blood for a long period of time. When you were born, I kept mixing a portion of the potion with your milk. I must admit you started to look like James really fast. It didn't take more than a week. To us it was a miracle."

Harry looked at Hermione who nodded sympathetically.

"I should have married you." said Sirius "I knew Harry was mine…"

"I didn't want to marry you like that," said Lily "and now I'm happy we didn't marry each other. I'm glad that it … it happened only once."

"Hey, Hermione is here, too," said Ginny as she pointed towards the wall.

Hermione wasn't far away. She was right next to Draco Malfoy.

_Hermione Riddle 1979- to present. _

Harry could swear her picture winked at him.

"This tapestry feels more alive than the previous one." said Harry.

"I think it's connected to the house itself." said Lily "What did you do to the last one?"

"I burnt it with Fiendfyre." said Hermione.

"Well, I guess you just destroyed the exterior. The magical bond goes much deeper. I think it has its roots in our blood." said Lily.

"Lily, please don't go into that crap." Sirius begged her.

"Huh?" said Lily with surprise.

"As a muggle-born it seemed cute that you knew a lot about magical blood." explained Lucinda "As a Black, it seems creepy."

"So we are the very nexus of this thing? That's how it came back?" asked Harry, not paying attention to Sirius complaining.

"Yes," said Lucinda. "As long as Blacks live and they recognise this place as their house, the tapestry will be here. Once you leave this house for good, it will follow you to the next place."

They barely got any sleep that night. Lucinda provided drinks all night, in order to help them cope with the pain. When it was near dawn, Lucinda took her bottle of wine and left them alone. Sirius had fallen asleep next to Lily. Harry who was drunk enough to be okay with the image in front of him. He wasn't drunk enough to not blink nervously once Lily hugged Sirius.

"It's just an innocent hug, Harry," said Hermione. She had avoided drinking last night. Her eyes were bloodshot yet very alert.

"I know," he said.

He looked at Ginny who had collapsed in on his feet, her head resting on his stomach. Most certainly his parents were in a more innocent position than he was.

"Did it feel this bad when you found out about your parents, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled sadly.

"I cannot say if it was any better, Harry. One day my parents were the best in the world and the next day I realised they were not my real parents. The thing is, I had to dig hard to find the truth. I was lied to over and over again, so much so that I'm not sure if even Voldemort is my real father. First I was the daughter of two kind muggles then suddenly I was the illegitimate Malfoy. I could have accepted that but then Dumbledore confessed that Voldemort is my father. I felt unclean and bad. I was the spawn of evil, Harry, I still am. I'm the fruit of the Dark Lord…" her voice broke sadly "I have killed at a very tender age. I already am a murderer with a higher body count than my father when he was my age."

"He is trying to mess you up, Hermione," said Harry.

"I know." she said just like Harry had a minute before.

Hermione's picture on the wall smiled triumphantly.

"I feel these pictures are different than before," said Harry.

"Yes, there is more to them," said Sirius who was now awake. "They are more aware of their surroundings than before. Lily's picture sends me kisses when I look at her."

He looked at the wall and true to his word Lily Potter on the wall sent him a kiss.

"This room freaks me out," said Sirius. "Even more than when I was just a kid and my father brought me here to test if I was truly his son.

"In some way it feels like Dumbledore's office," said Harry.

"No, Harry, It doesn't." said Sirius. "The portraits in his office talk. There is an evil presence here. These pictures never talk and even when the tapestry wasn't taking the whole room, It freaked me out a lot as a child. I used to be really happy that my name was gone. Now I have a picture, too. Maybe I'll burn it once more."

"Sirius, when did your mother burn your name?" asked Harry.

"I was sixteen when I ran away, according to Kreacher mother gave me about a year to return before she finally burnt my name off the tapestry."

"When did you and Lily have me?" said Harry. He realised that he didn't want to call Lily Mum because Sirius would be Dad, and Harry wanted to keep himself sane.

"Well, at first I didn't know you were mine. James told me when you were just a few months old. Before I was told, it always baffled me that her due date was late June, since they started going out with each other in February. I'm afraid I didn't know much about children so I dismissed it as my own miscalculation. and when I found out it was too late. They had married already. You know, it happened on Halloween. Slughorn… I mean the real one, had asked Lily to make a batch of the Elixir of Euphoria. Lily had added peppermint which really works well with it, and I really love it. So… we drank a lot that night and that really isn't dangerous, but we made a mistake. James had brought some fire whiskey. Lily and I were too cheerful to think about the consequences and just drank some of it. Next morning we woke up in the Prefects' Bathroom. I clearly remember Peter's horrified face when he found us.

Lily said she didn't want to be with me and I - I wanted to be with Marlane. We both said it was a mistake and we never talked about it ever again. I visited you a few months after you were born and didn't look like James and only then I realised that you were mine. They told me the truth and Lily made me promise to hide the truth and never tell you. I promised to take this secret to my grave. Your mother had finally settled for James and I had lost my chance. We decided it would be better for you to live as Harry Potter. I was a hopeless, penniless man back then and there was nothing I could do for you."

Lily's head fell on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius face stiffened momentarily.

Now Harry could see it. Lily and Sirius hugging each other wasn't wrong. They were like any other brother and sister. What made this wrong was only one thing.

"Yep, it's me." said Harry to himself.

"What Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing. I just said 'yes'." said Harry.

"I think you and Ginny need to find somewhere more private." said Sirius.

He was right. Ginny's head was getting closer and closer to a dangerous spot.

"Ay…" Harry bit his lips as Ginny bit him hard.

"Merlin! Ginny stop." said Hermione as she dragged her away. Ginny instead grabbed Hermione's neck and pulled her down.

"Okay, I'm taking Lily out." said Sirius as he lifted Lily in his arms and left the room. Harry watched his girlfriends struggle for two minutes and then he fell on the ground, snoring so loudly that could be heard outside.

**A/N: Well, what do think? What is _your_ theory? **


	44. Chapter 44: The Metamorphosis

_**The metamorphosis**_

It was subtle at first, but Molly Weasley's dissatisfaction with Ginny's choice of relationship only became more apparent as Sirius and Lucinda's marriage got closer and closer. Perhaps it wasn't unrelated to the fact that their marriage was supposed to be on the same day as Bill and Fleur. Her dismay wasn't expressed vocally, but Harry could see it in her occasionally disapproving thoughts and her extra friendliness with Fleur Delacour, Ginny's number one enemy.

"She now loves phlegm." said Ginny.

"Ginny don't say that." said Hermione. "She's your future sister-in-law."

"Ginny, why do you hate Fleur so passionately?" asked Harry, "It cannot be mere jealousy."

"Can't I hate my brother's future wife without any reasons?" said Ginny angrily.

Harry snorted loudly and walked away. He saw Remus and Moriarty who were deep in conversation and decided to join them.

"Ah Harry… come and sit with us," said Moriarty.

"Professor, are you here to take me to the Ministry?" asked Harry.

"Actually, no. We decided it would be unwise for you to be in public for the time being. So I'm postponing that a bit. You probably haven't heard yet but Bellatrix Lestrange has made some interesting confessions."

Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

"She … she said anything about Hermione?"

"Not per se, although she has talked about her father, Mr Riddle." said Moriarty, "Harry, we knew people would eventually find out, didn't we?"

"But this a big problem, sir." said Harry "People will hate Hermione. What do you think Mrs Weasley will say?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know it will be very difficult for you. Albus and I tried to keep it out of the news but it got leaked. Once people start talking within the ministry, leakage becomes inevitable."

Moriarty sighed.

Remus looked at Hermione worriedly and said, "I think she has to tell the order before they get wind of it."

"I am considering that option, but It could backfire." said Moriarty. "I must get Dumbledore's opinion on this."

Sirius who was standing nearby came closer.

"Are you talking about Hermione?" he asked.

"Yes, the Ministry knows about her father. We are looking for a way to deal with it." said Remus.

"Tonks approaching," he murmured urgently.

Tonks looked different today. She had green and silver hair just like Harry's, which was like that courtesy of Salazar Slytherin who was reading a questionably muggle magazine in the kitchen.

"Filch wants to see you, Harry." she said.

"He does?" asked Harry.

"Nice hair, Auror Tonks." said Moriarty.

"Thank you, sir," said Tonks nervously.

Lupin smiled goofily as Tonks sat next to him.

Harry left them to talk about order business and went to see Argus Filch.

Filch was wearing a green nightgown with a ridiculously long pointy hat. In his hand he had the magazine he obviously had finished reading.

"Close the door, will you?" he said.

Harry shut the door and cast a privacy spell.

"Won't you get caught for doing magic outside school?" asked Filch.

"Professor Moriarty will fix it." Harry lied smoothly.

Filch smirked and drank some coffee.

"They say you made some Polyjuice potion when you were just twelve." said Filch.

Harry wondered how he had known.

"You heard?" said Harry "You should never believe what you've heard."

"I saw the potion." said Filch "You were making a batch in the girls' bathroom on the second floor. Ironically, that bathroom was the entrance of the chamber."

"Why didn't you tell Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"I didn't know who was doing it. As far as I was concerned, he could be the culprit himself. I had known Albus for a long time, and as you know, he is a very secretive man. He had a relatively dark history, too."

"Dark history?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Not my story to tell, boy," said Filch annoyedly.

He moved in his chair uncomfortably, trying to find a better position.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you to do something." said Filch "I want you and Miss Riddle to make some of that _special_ Polyjuice Potion of yours for me. At least 8 gallons, that is."

"That's two large Cauldrons!" said Harry, "Why would you need such a large amount of Polyjuice Potion."

"That's just a precaution, we might be in need of it soon. If the power dynamics don't change drastically, Voldemort will make his move on ministry soon and it will collapse." said Filch confidently.

"Dumbledore will stop him." said Harry.

"No." said Filch.

"No!?" said Harry.

"Voldemort's got many members of our government under the Imperius_ Curse_. We will lose if you don't make the potion. We might need to spy on them, and currently, Severus is out of their circle." he explained.

"You're playing Barty Crouch with Voldemort?" said Harry with anger.

"_Someone_ might have to play it." said Filch, "Maybe Sirius will do it.*

"What?" cried Harry loudly. He had not expected _him_ to be involved. "Do others know?"

"The leaders of order do. Also do the key members of the Department of Mysteries. I was the least emotional person who could tell you this, so I volunteered." said Filch.

Harry knew it was non-negotiable. There was a very good chance that Sirius was going to become a spy.

"But Sirius… He can't."

Harry didn't know what to say.

"Your father," Filch had to stop as Harry quivered. "can do it. In fact he's the only chance we have since he's our only _adult_ Occlumens."

"It will take a month, at least." said Harry, as he decided against arguing any further.

"The potion? I know. We have that much time but not any more than that. Even if we don't need a spy, we will need to potion for other purposes "

Filch picked up a small bag. Harry wondered what he could be keeping in this little hand bag.

"This bag contains the ingredients you need plus your workplace." said Filch, "And again, please, make that new improved version you've been working on."

"How?" said Harry as gave him and the bag a baffled look, "A workplace?"

"Extension Charms are placed on this bag, Potter. Your father will teach you a few of them this year." explained Filch.

Harry felt ashamed for not realising such a simple fact sooner.

_Knock! Knock!_

Harry jumped away as Moriarty entered.

"Harry, we need you in the meeting Hall," said Moriarty.

"Meeting Hall?" asked Harry.

"I added it to the house with Lord Black's permission." responded Moriarty.

He looked at Harry's silver and green hair which he hadn't fixed since yesterday.

"You're head looks like a pot of weed." he commented.

Harry blushed. He felt a buzz on his skin.

"Merlin's unshaved anus! How did you do that?" exclaimed Filch.

"Hey!" said Moriarty angrily.

"Did what?" said Harry.

"Your hair is back to normal, Harry," said Moriarty, looking at his hair with his inquiring eyes.

"I don't know. I just felt a buzz." said Harry.

"Had this happened before?" said Moriarty urgently.

"Not this, but once Aunt Petunia shaved all my Harry hair, and I really didn't want to go to school with no hair. The next day I had my hair back. It wasn't that surprising, I had already turned my teacher's hair blue."

"Ah I see." said Moriarty.

Both men seemed extremely concerned.

"We should ask him to try something." said Filch.

"Not the time, Argus." said Moriarty.

Once Harry walked into the alleged Meeting Hall, he felt like the time he had gone to the court of Wizengamot. He and Moriarty were the last to the party. Hermione was sitting on a chair next to Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry, Jim, please sit next to Mrs Weasley." said Dumbledore.

Moriarty and Harry sat next to Molly and Arthur Weasley who got slightly nervous once he saw Moriarty sir next to him. Tonks, who was sitting right behind Harry, leaned over.

"Changed your hair back?" she whispered in his ear disappointedly.

"I did." said Harry.

He saw Remus nod approvingly next to her.

Tonks changed her hair color to black. For the first time Harry could see her similarity with Hermione and Blacks in general.

"Tonks, could you change your appearance all your life or did it manifest itself at a certain age?" asked Harry.

"My mom says I could do it since birth," said Tonks "She says my hair would change at least twice a day."

"Oh," said Harry.

"Attention please! " said Dumbledore loudly "As you all know Hermione's father is a man named Riddle. How many people know who this man is?"

Harry, Ron, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin raised their hand. Lucinda next to Dumbledore nodded knowingly. To Harry and Mrs Weasley's surprise, Mr Weasley who was very pale nodded as well.

"To my request Hermione kept this bit of information away from you, but now we have to tell you ourselves before it becomes public soon." said Dumbledore. "I'm afraid Tom Marvolo Riddle is none other than Lord Voldemort himself. I understand it's a shock to you all..."

"Shock?" laughed Dung next to Tonks.

Mrs Weasley seemed horrified. Other members didn't look any better.

Professor Moriarty stood up.

"We've known about this since Hermione Granger entered Hogwarts." he said calmly. His words plunged the hall into silence.

"The readings were off the records. We observed her actions and beliefs. She couldn't be any further apart from her biological father." he continued confidently "The Department of Mysteries had her under supervision for a long time."

Filch stood up.

"My name's Argus Filch as most of you ungrateful brats know." said Filch.

Sirius laughed hard while Lucinda was giggling. Others were too surprised to find any humor in his words.

"I have been operating within the school for the last four decades. I've given information about all of you to my boss who is sitting right there." Filch pointed his finger at Moriarty, who was biting his lower lip. "I told him I believed Sirius Black to be innocent when everyone was so damn convinced he was a murderer. That's why we didn't help Fudge when he asked us to help him arrest Black."

"Today, I tell you that Hermione Granger came to our school as a good girl and she never changed even when she became Hermione Riddle."

McGonagall clapped for Filch.

"That's nonsense!" said Mundungus Fletcher behind Sirius.

Lucinda turned around and shot a hex right into his face. Dung fell on the ground and hid behind Kingsley Shacklebolt who shivered once Dung grabbed his leg.

"On a happier note," said Dumbledore "Lucinda and Sirius are getting married next week, as do young Bill Weasley and Miss Delacour. We did consider the Burrow. However, the security seems to be an issue. Last time Death Eaters attacked they almost destroyed it. We are in need of a place and Professor Moriarty had a great idea."

"We're holding the wedding in _Nowhere_." said Moriarty cryptically.

"What does that mean?" said Arthur.

"Nowhere is a term for a space a wizard creates and separates from the real world." said Moriarty "We can generate a space within infinity itself and limit the passage. Even portkeys do not work in a Nowhere."

"I'm sorry but I know for fact that the largest Nowhere ever produced is as large as a matchbox." said Sirius.

"Outside here, it's true," said Moriarty. "But this house was built by John Dee, your ancestor who knew where ley lines were. So this place is charged with lots of untapped magic. I'll be able to sustain a Nowhere as large as this very building for weeks."

"Hold on!" said Sirius "We're doing it here?"

"Yes and no. We're putting the entrance somewhere else."

Harry felt a wave of magic behind himself. He looked back and saw that Tonks hair was now pink. He had never felt it when she had changed her appearance.

Tonks smiled cheerfully. Her skin stretched a bit and her eyes changed and suddenly she was looking like Harry. Harry could see that she was not very precise.

"Don't kiss Remus, looking like that." he joked.

Suddenly, Remus had a coughing fit. Tonks laughed and kissed his head.

"That is an evil power you have," said Harry. "Please tell me you're not using it when you're … you know."

"Actually, Remus doesn't like it when I change to someone else. He likes my own face the best." she said.

What Harry couldn't see was Hermione giggling as she watched his dynamic with Tonks. Seeing two Harrys next to each other was such a surreal scene.

"Harry must have said something really shocking." she thought as Remus began coughing.

"Hermione." she heard Lucinda's voice. She looked back.

"Honey we should go. The order will have a meeting now." said Lucinda kindly "Let's get your new room in order."

Harry felt slightly disgraced as he had to leave the session with Ronald and Ginny. Moriarty paid no attention to him as he kept explaining something to a very attentive Sirius Black.

Once they were out Lucinda faced Harry and Ginny.

"Sirius and I thought that your current sleeping arrangements are a bit uncomfortable so we asked Kreacher to help us clean up one of the less used rooms and prepare it for you." said Lucinda.

"What's wrong with how it is now?" said Ron.

"Well I think it might become a bit difficult to stay in your room once Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood arrive," said Lucinda "You must understand that these three are now in a relationship as well."

Ron's ears burned red. He didn't say anything and simply left.

Lucinda took them to a room that Harry had seen before. This was the very room they had found the locket first, which Harry for once was glad that Kreacher had saved it from being thrown out.

Kreacher presented the room wearing a soft velvet tuxedo.

"Lucinda, how is Kreacher wearing clothes?" asked Hermione, "Have you… by any chance … freed him?"

"No, Hermione. Don't say such awful things. I would never dare kick Kreacher out of his home. I just found a loophole into the ordeal. I realised that I couldn't give him clothes but he could get them himself, couldn't he?"

Kreacher nodded respectfully.

"So I simply gave him money." she continued "They are allowed to get money from their masters."

"Can't other people do the same?" asked Ginny.

"That's a very good question. It's not impossible or hard obviously. I did it as you see. I think they don't care enough to do so." responded Lucinda.

The room had one large bed in the middle and a very large cupboard next to it. On the wall they had a large wardrobe full of clothes.

"They are gorgeous!" said Ginny as she opened it and saw the beautiful hats, robes and gowns.

"So we're sleeping in one bed?" said Hermione nervously.

"Oh, yes." said Lucinda.

"You're awfully okay with this," said Harry.

"I'm sure you won't overexploite it." said Lucinda softly.

Overexploite? Harry was going to have a very very rough night.

"I know Ron isn't very happy, but he will be once Miss Brown arrives." said Lucinda mischievously.

"That reminds me, how are you going to have so many people included in the Fidelius Charm? Neither Neville, Luna or Lavender are Order members." said Harry.

"No they aren't, but both Xenophilus and Augusta are joining us." said Lucinda "They asked us to keep the children somewhere safe. They will be affiliated with the Order and hence the integrity of the charm would be preserved."

"But Ron can't spend quality time with lavender if Neville and Luna are there." said Ginny.

"Ah you young ones. Sometimes you dismiss how useful magic can be."

**HP**

That evening Harry showed Flich's bag to Hermione, Ron and Ginny.

"How do you get into this thing?" asked Ron.

"I've got no idea," said Harry, "I thought Hermione would know."

"Well honey… This is pretty simple." said Hermione cheesily.

She put the bag on the ground and opened it. She took a step back and jumped in. They watched her disappear into the bag. A minute later she reappeared.

"You just have to jump into it." she said cheerfully. "It's really big inside. You should come and see."

Once they were inside the bag Harry gulped.

"It's not big. It's huge." said Harry. "This is as large as Snape's private quarters."

"It has rooms, Harry," said Ginny excitedly.

Once she opened the door they saw an even larger room.

"Wow, what's this?" said Ron.

"Looks like a dueling room." replied Harry.

The room had a few large dummies installed on the wall. Harry turned around and saw the wall behind him was hosting a variety of swords, hatchets and knives.

"I'm pretty sure those weapons aren't normal, don't touch them." he said to Ron who was about to pick up a samurai sword.

It turned out that there were two other rooms; One was a rather large pool and the other was a weird pink room with nothing inside.

Harry and Hermione began making eight badges of Polyjuice Potion. Once they were at a point that they could stop they left the Potions behind and left the bag.

Harry was terrified once he reappeared in the room , because there was a man standing in front of him.

"Evening Potter." said the man, who Harry now could recognise as Severus Snape.

"Evening, sir." he mumbled.

"Move, Potter." said Snape quietly.

"Huh…" said Harry before someone landed on his back.

"Hey Harry." said Ginny who had him flatten on the ground. "Hello, professor."

"Miss Weasley," said Snape curtly.

A moment later Hermione and Ron arrived as well. Harry stood up and closed the bag.

"Potter, Professor Moriarty wishes to see you in his room," said Snape, "You can find it next to your Godfather's."

Harry was about to leave when Snape called him again, "I want your first report on your project next week. _Indestructible leather_, was it?"

"Yes, sir. I'll hand it over on Tuesday." said Harry as he stood next to the door frame.

"Good. Go now. Professor Moriarty doesn't have eternity to wait for you." said Snape.

Harry smiled and left the room swiftly. He wasn't sure but Moriarty as an immortal _did_ have unlimited time.

Once he reached Moriarty's room he raised his hand and knocked three times.

The door opened. The room was dim. In a simple bed laid Professor Moriarty and on a chair next to the wall sat Argus Filch.

Once Harry entered the door shut itself behind him. Moriarty kept gazing toward the ceiling. Harry followed his gaze and saw a window on the ceiling. Oddly the sky was pitch black dressed with some stars.

"This window shows the sky of Japan where it's past midnight." said Moriarty dreamily.

"Did you wish to speak to me?" said Harry.

"I did," said Moriarty as he snapped out of his trance and sat up.

"Harry, it's imperative that you tell me the truth." said Moriarty impatiently "Have you ever changed your appearance on your own without any help whatsoever? If you have, does Orion Black know about it?"

"No, sir" said Harry.

Moriarty gave a sigh of relief and lied down.

"We are at a very dangerous point." said Filch "This is something we did not know of. Is this a part of _her_ plan?"

"I doubt it. Harry is probably needed for something else. They don't need him to have any powers like this." said Moriarty.

"What do they need me for?" asked Harry.

"My theory is that they need you for sacrifice." said Moriarty "I believe that's how Morningstar's plan can work."

"Sacrifice me? _Like cut my throat or something!?_" exclaimed Harry.

"Don't be so naive!" said Slytherin.

"If I am right Morgana needs you and Voldemort to create the bridge to the Realm of Shadow. According to my calculations, she needs three elements: Two pillars of equals and a very unique focus." said Moriarty.

"Like the _Golem_ _ceremony_?" asked Harry. He had seen similar magic in the Necromancy book he had studied since Christmas.

"Exactly! That's the ceremony! Instead of clay and bones, she's using souls." said Moriarty in a hurry.

"So what's the deal with me being a …"

"Metamorphmagus?" said Filch, trying to be helpful.

"Yes,"

Moriarty looked at Harry disappointedly.

"Harry, this is what our enemy does not expect. This is our trump card." he explained excitedly.

"I cannot use it very well. I have no control over it." said Harry depressed by the fact that his power was probably useless.

"That's not true." said Filch softly.

Harry looked at his eyes waiting for him to continue. Filch took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"You're very unique, Potter. You are one of the few members of your family who has this power, but does not go through involuntary change. You intentionally choose." "But I cannot…"

"Have you tried?" said Moriarty "Fear often brings ignorance."

Harry closed his eyes.

"No." said Harry "I feel I'm going to lose my current looks if I try."

"You won't, Potter." said Filch.

"How do you know?" snapped Harry.

"Harry, it's fairly easy to go back to this face. Trust us." said Moriarty.

"Let's start small. Try something bold like turning your hair pink. It's easier to imagine." said Filch.

"How do I do it?"

"You must mean it and perhaps enjoy it." said Moriarty.

"Now you sound like Bellatrix Lestrange." said Harry.

"It is a sound advice."

"Try imagining it first." said Filch as he conjured a mirror on the wall behind himself.

It wasn't easy to imagine his wild black hair turning pink. Harry tried to look at every strand of hair on his head and mentally dye them pink.

"Nothing." said Harry.

"Close your eyes and _believe_!" said Moriarty, not dissimilar to the priests he had seen once or twice on TV.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to believe, but what is belief when you know your hair is black?

He tried something else he tried to believe that he could change his hair color. That made more sense that believing his hair was pink on its own.

He felt magic move under his skin and vibrate his hair follicles. He let the magic do its job. Once he opened his eyes he saw that his hair was light pink very close to white as he had imagined.

"Wow, you do look good. Now, if anyone asks, I did this to you. They'll believe it." said Filch.

Harry knew what was coming for him, "But..."

"You should keep it for a few days. I will tell Sirius that we are using you as our guinea pig. I really want to see if you can maintain this atrocious hair colour for more than three days or not." said Moriarty, "In fact your latest task is keeping your hair pink."

Keeping his hair pink proved to be very difficult for Harry, because everyone wanted to change it back to normal for him. At some point Sirius asked everyone to stop trying since Moriarty and Filch were running an experiment.

The more disturbing fact was that some people liked his new hair style. Dumbledore complimented Harry on his new Hair color and Luna Lovegood who arrived the day after called it very unique and nice.

After three days Moriarty asked Harry to turn his eyes blue.

"... close to gray preferably." said Filch.

Harry could barely recognise himself with those new shiny blue eyes. The main issue was that his girlfriends had very different opinions on his new appearance. Ginny absolutely loved it while Hermione detested it.

"Harry, I think if you turned yourself female entirely, Ginny would be very pleased," said Hermione as they were walking to the kitchen to have dinner.

"Come on Hermione it isn't that bad." said Harry anxiously.

"Tonks was talking to Filch yesterday and she suggested that a pair of C cups would be perfect for you." said Hermione.

Harry looked at her in horror.

"Filch said that would be in the next phase."

"Oh no!" Harry yelped. Suddenly his eyes turned green and his hair turned black.

Hermione looked at the boy who lived with wide eyes.

"How?" she said as Harry's hair turned pink again. Harry concentrated a bit and his eyes were blue again.

"YOU'RE A…"

Harry put his palm on her mouth.

"_shhh_… It's a secret, Hermione." said Harry immediately.

Once Harry and Hermione entered the kitchen it took Moriarty one look in Harry's eyes to realise what had happened. There were two empty chairs left; One was between Argus Filch and Ginny who was sitting next to her mother. The other empty seat was between Sirius and Lily.

"Hello, Adriana." said Harry amiably as he sat next to her. It was a pain to call his mum by this strange name.

"Hey Harry." she responded.

Suddenly, the door opened and two people stepped in.

"Hey people!" said Bill Weasley's warm voice behind Harry.

"I thought you'd be here much later." said Sirius.

He stood up and greeted them. Moriarty waved his wand casually and the table expanded, opening up enough space for two additional seats that appeared between Harry and Sirius.

"Miss Delacour, I presume?" said Moriarty as he stood up and sent a kiss to Fleur.

Fleur looked at him nervously.

"You are ze 'ead of ze Département des Mystères?" she asked nervously.

"Of course, we met on Christmas day, didn't we?" said Moriarty.

"I didn't know w'o you were," said Fleur.

"She's worried she might have offended you back then." explained Bill "We had a rather odd encounter with the French Ministry of Magic. Your French colleague was keen to be of service."

"Did Antoine say anything?" said Moriarty.

"He said you would have his head if he didn't accompany us to England himself." said Bill.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare!" said Moriarty as he laughed nervously. "My dear, I assure you I'm not a scary person."

Arthur Weasley who disagreed with his statement rolled back his eyes. Moody on the other side of the table laughed at something Kingsley had told him in his ear.

Floor and Bill sat next to Harry.

"Oh 'arry you've become very 'andsome." said Fleur so suddenly that Harry coughed his grape juice on Filch's face who growled at Harry and then smirked at his foolish expression.

Bill looked at Harry nervously. He was obviously wondering if his future wife would ask him to dye his hair pink too.

"So 'ow did you do it? Your eyes are so gorgeous!" Fleur flirted with him shamelessly.

Ginny growled angrily next to Hermione.

"Honey, you should stop. I don't think Ginny is very happy with you." said Bill, warning his wife. Harry found this very odd. How on Earth was she flirting with Harry right next to her husband.

"It's not like she's her girlfriend!" said Fleur hotly.

"Well, she isn't, but…"

"Bill dear, Harry and Ginny are in a relationship …" said Molly patiently.

"Oh? Is it closed, 'arry?" asked Fleur impatiently.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to be really angry but a look at Bill's face made her keep her cool.

"... you didn't let me finish, dear. Harry is in a relationship with Ginny and Hermione. I don't think there's much you could …"

"_Superbe_!" said Fleur excitedly.

Bill gulped nervously.

"Honey, maybe you should do it in a more private place." said Bill.

"You are keeping your marriage _open_?" said Lucinda "Molly hadn't told me."

"Sorry Lucinda, I wasn't really comfortable about it. I'm starting to deal with it better considering that," she looked at Ginny "... well… Ginny… Ginny has made a similar choice, so I think I'm okay with Bill's decision."

Now everything made sense. Harry could see why Ginny hated Fleur so much. Bill wasn't getting much in this marriage in Ginny's opinion.

"Well Bill, it's a very difficult choice you've made," said Sirius "I hope you two won't regret it. Have you made _the_ magical pact?"

"Of course, Lord Black. My womb has been secured for Bill only." said Fleur to Harry and Hermione's dismay.

During dinner Fleur did not say much to Harry. Once Harry stood up Fleur softly groped his leg and squeezed it a bit.

Harry blushed and left the kitchen. He was followed by Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry, did you see Ron's face?" said Ginny.

"I cannot believe that brat!" said Hermione angrily.

Harry was surprised by their topic of conversation.

"I thought Ron would be at the very bottom of your mind right now."

"Harry, that idiot is into Fleur." said Ginny.

"Yeah, and Fleur isn't really picky about men." said Hermione disdainfully.

"Eww… Ew … disgusting. Please don't talk about it." said Harry.

"Now, I don't want to judge Fleur and Bill." said Hermione "We too have made a very radical decision regarding our relationship…"

"We are different!" said Ginny "Fleur is gonna have many more than two partners."

"Harry, you will not sleep with that trollop."

"Harry …" began Hermione.

"Hermione, I really don't want to be with her, ever." promised Harry.

"Good!" said Ginny.

"Ginny you cannot force Harry." said Hermione.

"Please don't tell me you won't mind them spending one night together, because I'm gonna vomit every time I'm eating it for Harry. I don't wanna touch something that has been inside Phlegm." retorted Ginny angrily.

"Are you promising that if I don't…" said Harry.

"Of course!" said Ginny "I'll get Hermione to do it, too."

Hermione looked at Ginny angrily.

"Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, he needs an incentive." reasoned Ginny.

Bill came out of the kitchen next.

"They're having a session in the kitchen." he said.

"Why didn't you stay then?" asked Ginny.

"I came to apologise." said Bill.

"For your wife being a nymphomaniac?" said Ginny.

"Uh … no actually. Because I have to ask Harry to be kind to her. I - I slept with this Russian girl in Paris last night. I think Fleur is a bit angry, because I did it in the room next to ours."

"Oh William!" exclaimed Ginny.

"She likes you. I really don't want her to be upset." said Charlie.

"_Are you asking Harry…_" said Ginny menacingly.

"No. I'm not encouraging him. I also wouldn't stop him. I'm asking him to be gentle with Fleur. That's all."

"Bill, could you ask them to come in?" said Moriarty behind the kitchen's ajar door.

"Oh I almost forgot. Today will be your first day as members of the Order." said Bill

**JW**

Being a member of the a Order was much more boring than Ginny had envisioned. Harry on the other hand found himself relieved for once. He was not ignored anymore. Apparently, Moriarty was now Order's de facto head in Dumbledore's absence.

Moriarty listened to everyone and received their reports. He then posed a few questions and asked for possible solutions. Amazingly, he did not make a single decision alone. Harry could see why he was such a good leader and influencer.

"Now, I think we have to work on the most important task ahead of us; The marriage of these four lovebirds is in three days."

Mrs. Weasley muttered something next to Mr Weasley who was smiling politely.

"Harry has been preparing for his new look at the wedding. He will be posing as a cousin for Weasley's." said Moriarty.

Arthur Weasley nodded nervously.

"We have sent the location of our gates to everyone invited. _Only they_ can read it and I've made sure _no one_ can use Legilimency to extract the information from their minds." said Moriarty "Is there anything that you guys need to add."

Filch coughed.

"Ah, I was about to forget. uhm… Today we have some guests. Could you please get them, Argus?" said Moriarty.

"Of course,"

Filch got up and to everyone's surprise drew a door on the wall with a piece of chalk. He wrote a few words and drew a triangle on the door. Then he took four steps back and whispered in an unknown language.

The chalk came to life. The lines straightened as the texture of the wall between the lines changed. Suddenly, there was a door where Argus Filch's crude sketches had been.

"Before they come in I must ask for your discretion and tolerance. The guests tonight used to be Death Eaters just like Professor Snape. They have requested sanctuary." said Moriarty.

**A/N: the next chapter is coming in a week. **


	45. Chapter 45: The impossible choice

**The Impossible Choice**

"That's not yours to offer." said Sirius cooly, making Harry wince.

"It is not. You will understand in a moment that it is not my offer." said Moriarty.

The door opened and Dumbledore walked in, followed by Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. There was a shadow behind Draco. It was tall and familiar to Hermione.

"Rodo!" exclaimed Hermione angrily.

"Hi, Hermione." he said tiredly.

Neville stood up and aimed his wand at Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Neville! Please restrain yourself." said Dumbledore.

Harry could see that Rodolphus Lestrange was not very comfortable there standing so near Neville Longbottom.

"There's no escape here, Rodo." said Lucius softly, "That's James Moriarty. He's the head of the Department of Mysteries."

"The one you refused to _Imperius_?" asked Rodolphus.

Malfoy snorted unhappily.

"Why don't you try now?" he said contemptuously.

Rodolphus Drew his wand out.

Everyone except Harry, Filch and Dumbledore reached for their wands but they found nothing.

Rodolphus cried, "_Imperio_."

A murky yellow light hit Moriarty in the chest. Moriarty did not seem phased. He stood up and aimed his wand at Dumbledore. Every jumped from their seats to stop him but the green spell had already hit Dumbledore.

Rodolphus smiled triumphantly. Moriarty faced Rodolphus.

"Anything else?"

His smile faltered. Dumbledore opened his eyes and stood up.

"But…"

"You are a fool, Rodolphus." said Malfoy coldly.

"Lucius, I should say, it's nice to see you again," said Moriarty amiably.

Malfoy gulped.

"The pleasure is mine Head-Director Moriarty." said Malfoy meekly.

Dumbledore stood up and explained how Rodolphus had been involved in saving Malfoys from certain death. He had a difficult time convincing the members that Mr Lestrange was not an enemy anymore. Harry blamed it on his first impression.

"Mr Malfoy was my spy within Death Eaters," said Moriarty, "I guarantee you he has not cost anyone their life and in fact he has managed to save a few."

His warm smile calmed everyone.

"Now, I wish it was not needed but you must leave Albus and me with our guests. Some of the information shared might be sensitive," said Moriarty and faced Harry, "Harry, could you please stay behind? Severus, Filch, and Lucinda since you have mental protection you can stay, too."

Lucinda sat next to her brother. Sirius, who was not asked to stay, refused to leave and stayed anyway. Moriarty did not object to his presence.

"How did you do it?" asked Rodolphus.

"I am very old and well-trained," said Moriarty, "Unlike poor Bode who wasn't so lucky. Everyone check and see that your wands are where they're supposed to be."

Malfoy moved uneasily to Moriarty.

"You are surely forgiving enough to…"

"He is, brother!" said Lucinda, "Surely you don't think he would have rescued you hadn't he forgiven you first."

"Lucius, Bode was careless. He made a fatal mistake. I know that you put him under the Imperius Curse, yet you did your best to make sure he fails. I appreciate the fact that you could see Voldemort's wrongness even before he fell. That's why I asked you to help me when he returned."

"The Dark Lord is an existential threat to our world. If only you knew what we know." said Malfoy shivering wildly.

Rodolphus looked slightly disturbed.

"What do you know, my dear sir?" asked Moriarty calmly.

"He has made Horcruxes." said Rodolphus, "Several of them that is."

The lack of reaction to this revelation surprised the Death Eaters.

"What is a Horcrux, father?" asked Draco.

"Miss Riddle?" said Moriarty.

"It's a physical medium for a piece of your soul." she replied, "You must commit murder in order to create one and have no regrets toward your action."

"_Never_ have any regrets toward your actions. _**Never**_ is the key word, Hermione." said Lucius hastily, "One with no regrets will massacre a world. _He will asounder his army only for destruction and annihilation._ We cannot let him take over."

Moriarty looked at Lucius intensely.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Are you certain that you wish to be more than just an ex-spy?"

"Yes!" Lucius responded firmly.

"What about you, Mr. Lestrange?"

Rodolphus looked unsure.

"As long as Narcissa is safe, I don't mind helping you," he said.

Harry was confused. What was going on between Narcissa Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange? How come Lucius was cool with it?

"Rodo, I don't intend to peer, but what is your relationship with my aunt?" Hermione asked.

"I - I - ?"

"Rodolphus used to love her," said Lucius rigidly, "but, Orion Black suggested that I'd make a better groom for Narcissa. My father and hers followed him like blind men. "

"We both married the wrong wife," said Rodolphus.

Narcissa cringed next to her husband.

"You married my love, I married yours. That, I believe, is fair." said Lucius.

"No… that's insane." said Harry.

Harry was shocked. He didn't know why, but he had a really bad feeling about all this.

"Yes, fortunately the source of insanity is now dead. When all this is over I will be marrying Narcissa and Lucius can … well he can have Bella for all I care."

"Weren't Rodolphus Lestrange and his wife called the legendary pair? I thought they liked each other." said Filch to Moriarty.

"Legendary Duo!" Rodolphus corrected Filch.

"I've heard Pair," Filch insisted.

"Not the point, Unspeakable Filch." said Moriarty frustratedly, "Mr Malfoy, would your answer be any different if I told you Orion Black was alive?"

Malfoy looked at him nervously.

"The old turd is alive?" exclaimed Rodolphus.

"I saw him die," said Narcissa.

Lucinda looked at her and grimaced. "I don't know what you saw, Cissy. I for one saw Orion Black and he didn't look a day older than 40."

"My answer won't change." said Lucius.

"Mine won't either." said Lestrange.

Moriarty took a deep breath and began explaining everything, omitting a few facts he had told Harry. What Harry had not expected was him telling them about Harry's real parents. Fortunately, he did not tell them about Lily and Sirius being brother and sister.

Malfoy seemed genuinely shocked. Rodolphus on the other hand nodded indifferently.

"That makes the prophecy even more valid," said Narcissa Malfoy, "Sirius definitely defied the Dark Lord by refusing him three times."

Dumbledore nodded.

Sirius coughed behind his palms. Once the truth had been revealed he simply covered his face and refused to look at anyone. It was understandable as Severus Snape had not ceased his death glare.

"Did you really sleep with your best friend's girlfriend?" asked Malfoy, failing to hide his curiosity. "How Orion of you."

"How come he did not appear on my heritage tree?" Draco asked.

Suddenly, Harry felt a tiny spark of hope in his heart. Draco was right. His heritage tree had not shown Sirius as his father and Lily had not been depicted as a Black. Maybe Orion had lied to them and then had faked the new tapestry.

"That's easy, Draco. All you have to do is to mess with the family tapestry. That's how the potion works. It accesses the same magic that the tapestry uses. All the tapestries are connected just like all the wizards and witches are connected. If an individual is capable enough and is the Head of his House, he or she can temper with the core of the strings that connect all the tapestries or heritage trees together and fake a person's identity for sometime. However, for it to work the person has to believe it. Once Harry found out all the modifications were nullified." said Moriarty.

"Who did it then?"

"Draco, I believe Orion Black was behind it. For some reason he did not want people to know who Harry was." he responded.

"Potter's my cousin twice removed, Hermione is my first cousin." Draco said in awe, "And they're dating?"

"That wouldn't be far off the tradition, Draco." said his father.

Draco's face paled, which Harry found funny.

Moriarty told them that they had to keep all they had heard to themselves. Narcissa was surprised that even the order didn't know about Harry.

"Why won't you tell them?" she asked.

"To preserve Sirius's remaining mental health. We also want to avoid magic recognising him as Harry Black. That would prove to be troublesome." Dumbledore responded, "Thanks to Orion Black manipulations we have Harry under James Potter's name. If we're lucky we can keep pretending for another decade."

"We can?" Sirius asked him hopefully.

"Why not? There are no official records now. unless... is there any physical evidence, Sirius?"

"There is. The tapestry." said Lucinda.

Moriarty smiled. "Ah, that actually helps us. As long as Sirius stays off…" his face became ugly as he saw Lucinda's mind.

"What have you done!?" he shouted at Hermione.

Hermione was so surprised that she fell backwards.

"We had to destroy it. It had Hermione as Voldemort's child!" said Harry.

"This is all my fault! I should have come to you years ago, but noooo … I had to procrastinate!" Moriarty yelled angrily, "Dumbledore's wrong! You don't have ten years. It's ten weeks now!"

He breathed sharply through his nose and hummed.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt much to tell you now. We've had a little discovery recently. Orion Black confessed that Lily Potter was his illegitimate daughter. You would find out anyway the moment you looked at the new tapestry."

The room plunged into silence. Narcissa looked at Harry pitifully as Lucius looked at Sirius in horror. Draco seemed confused.

"Wait, didn't you just say… hmmm"

Rodolphus put his hand on Draco's mouth and stopped him.

"Hush, Draco. Sometimes, you need to restrain your tongue." he said.

Harry was more interested in his nails than anything else.

"The Dark Lord has told me that he never intended to kill Lily Potter." said Rodolphus, "Could he have known?"

"I doubt it." said Dumbledore, "Tom chose Harry because he was a half-blood just like him. The similarity made Harry a more likely equal."

"Is he really… you know… half-blood?" asked Narcissa.

Rodolphus and Lucius looked at her tensely.

"He is." said Dumbledore.

"This is madness!" said Severus with a raspy voice.

"I think Severus is too shocked," said Moriarty, "Albus, I need you to restrain him before he does something stupid."

"This doesn't make sense," Severus ranted, "Potter's a carbon copy of his father. The similarities are undeniable. He is nothing like Sirius Black and I for one cannot believe it."

He tried to stand up but he was stuck to his chair.

"He is like him because he was given a Potion that would change his appearance. James Potter was magical and the other parent was his real mother, therefore it has kept working even after puberty." said Filch.

"I'm not sure that's not how it works." said Narcissa.

From there Harry could not distinguish between words as everyone entered a shooting match, each declaring their own opinion.

He simply stood up and left the kitchen without anyone noticing. As he was about to close the door, a hand held the door and opened it.

Hermione and Draco came out of the kitchen and closed the door behind themselves.

"Well, you have the worst luck imaginable, Potter." said Draco.

Harry sniffed unhappily.

"Harry, we can go to our room. I think Ginny and I can make you relaxed." said Hermione.

"Look, I'm fine." said Harry.

"Of course, you are. You're Harry Potter." said Draco.

Harry looked at him suspiciously, looking for any hint of sarcasm, but if there was any, he couldn't recognise it.

"Draco, stop being funny." spat Hermione.

"But I am funny." Draco responded.

"And you smell funny." said Harry dryly.

Hermione smiled, "Oh, you do!"

"That's because I didn't have access to a proper bathroom." Draco reasoned, "Are you really concerned with my smell? You should be concerned about your hair. Let me fix it for you."

"Uhm… you shouldn't, Draco." said Hermione, "Harry is being tested by Professor Moriarty."

"Being tested to see how he can look like a girl?"

"No. They want my body to get used to transfiguration for an extended period of time." said Harry, feeding him the lie he had been instructed to tell.

Filch had told him this excuse would convince most people, especially those who had a good understanding of transfiguration.

"Makes sense. Are you planning to run away?" Draco asked.

"No, but I'd love to be capable of hiding when necessary." Harry responded.

Draco was convinced. Hermione on the other hand was not and once they were alone, Harry told her everything before she could even ask.

He did not want to have any more secrets that Hermione didn't know. She was going to know everything from now on.

***GW***

Ginny Weasley absolutely hated Fleur Delacour. The woman kept flirting with Harry shamelessly. She managed to keep her tongue under control until Fleur decided that she wanted Harry to help her with the wedding dress.

Ginny used the worst kind of insults, both wizarding and muggle, that Hermione could think of.

It did not bother Fleur the slightest. She simply sent her a kiss which enraged Ginny. She became happy once Fleur came back with a grumpy face. Harry had not given in.

Harry decided to spend the rest of the day with Neville, Luna and Ron in his mother's room. Adriana Dumbledore was very skilled at playing Exploding Snap.

Moriarty and Filch had switched their room with her so they could study the tapestry and keep it out of access.

So now Adriana was more than happy to invite children to her room.

Their time alone ended at dinnertime. That night Fleur tried to sit next to Harry, but Ginny and Hermione occupied the seats on his left and right, blocking Fleur and stopping her constant harassment.

Harry was glad that Bill and Fleur would be leaving tomorrow after the wedding. Harry wished that Fleur would forget all about him during her honeymoon.

Fleur sat next to Filch who dramatically moved his chair away from her, as if she had an infectious disease.

Moriarty and Snape smirked simultaneously. Snape asked Harry to pass over the salt.

"Potter, I've yet to receive your work on indestructible leather. Have you got it started?" he said.

Harry gulped. He most certainly had not.

"Stop harassing the boy. It's summer." said Kingsley.

"Are you suggesting that the-boy-who-lived cannot hand over a simple project?" Snape snarled.

Lily coughed.

"What?" spat Snape.

"You call that simple?" she said.

"Of course, Ms Dumbledore. Potter has chosen a task he _can_ handle and I intend to push him to do so."

Harry was surprised by his compliment.

"Hogwarts' letters are here," said Mr Weasley who had just entered the kitchen. "It seems that the results came early."

He gave the stack to Ron and asked him to hand them to his friends and sister.

Ginny and Hermione immediately tore through their envelopes to see their results. Harry saw Ginny smile beamingly as she looked at her results.

Ron absentmindedly put the last pocket letter in Harry's hand.

The moment Harry looked at the back of the letter he froze.

This letter was not sent to Harry Potter. It was sent to Harry J. Black.

Magic had recognised him as a Black.

Hermione next to him stared at his envelope in horror.

"... I got Potter some Polyjuice Potion." Harry heard Snape say. He looked at him disapprovingly, "Put that thing in your pocket. You can read it later. I will not explain this twice."

Harry immediately shoved the letter into his pocket.

"I - I have to tell you something." said Lucinda.

"It's not the time." Sirius warned her. However, his warning was ignored.

"Sirius and I found a letter. It was put in a place where only Sirius could find it."

Everyone was looking at her. Harry wondered what kind of letter it could be.

"I have been avoiding my original room as most of you know," said Sirius anxiously, "Lucinda and I had to spend the last few nights there, since this place has become overcrowded. When we were cleaning we found this."

He put a letter on the desk and removed his hand immediately as if it could bite him.

"It's a letter from Lily. It was transfigured masterfully to show a different content after her death. Unfortunately, Sirius never got to see it, that is, until today." said Lucinda sadly.

"I won't read it to you." said Sirius, "It's too personal to be read here, but it mentions something that everyone needs to know."

"What is it?" said Molly impatiently.

Lupin leaned forward to hear Sirius better, and Tonks stopped eating her food.

Moody's magical eye wouldn't budge away from the letter in Sirius's hand. He growled unhappily.

"Harry is my son."

For a second Harry thought that something had exploded. Not a single individual was sitting on their chair. Moriarty was trying to keep Lupin away from Sirius. Tonks was trying to help Ginny and Hermione wake Mrs Weasley up, as she had fainted upon hearing the news. Harry himself had to stand up as everyone rushed toward Sirius.

Filch waved his wand and suddenly the bubble of tension burst into nothing.

They all felt tired and weak.

"I think we all need some calming draught, Severus," said Moriarty.

Half an hour later the order was assembled in the new conference room.

"You better have a good explanation," said Lupin, "How come you're Harry's father? Did you two cheat on James!?"

"I don't think they did that." said Moody with a grumpy voice. He looked at Harry sadly. "Harry was born soon after they married each other. James told me they had gone out after Halloween. Their boy was born too soon in my opinion."

"Then why didn't Sirius marry Lily?" said Lupin angrily. "Why would let James have her?"

"He had no idea, Remus," said Lucinda.

Harry looked at his mother who was sitting tightly next to Snape. She seemed stoic yet Harry knew she was worried.

In the end everyone came to accept the reality.

"Are we telling our _guests_?" said Moody.

By guests, of course, he meant Death Eaters who had been settled in a secure room.

"No!" said Sirius.

"I agree. Let's not tell them." said Tonks.

"They will find out anyway," said Moriarty, "I'm sorry to break it to you, but my agents have access to the records. I just received a notification that his surname has been changed to Black. It will make it to the Daily Prophet by tomorrow."

"I'll make sure we won't be receiving anything tomorrow." said Lucinda, "I don't have time for hate mail on my wedding broom."

"Speaking of the wedding, we have got our place ready. Would you like to see it dear brides?" said Filch.

He did not receive any answers.

Harry was too tired. Eventually, his eyes drifted off and he collapsed on the sofa as people around him continued their talks.

**AR**

Augustus Rookwood fell on his knees. He couldn't believe he was defeated by an obnoxious schoolgirl with a ponytail.

Next to her stood a very familiar man. Yes, it was definitely Barty. Rookwood wondered how he was alive. Wasn't he kissed by a dementor?

"Do not kill him! He is my friend." said Barty.

"I didn't intend to harm him beyond this, kid." said the schoolgirl. It made Augustus laugh.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Eve Morningstar, at your service." she responded.

No! It couldn't be. All she needed to do was take a look into his mind.

Augustus jumped back in time. The killing curse narrowly missed him. Just a second before he could touch his emergency portkey a spell hit him in the chest, but he held the portkey hard and yelled, "_**Dawn is near.**_"

The portkey kicked in and took him away. He landed on a hard floor.

"God! _**Argus**_, _**come here now**__._" a man yelled desperately.

Rookwood's vision was blurry but he could see that he was among a crowd. He coughed some blood on his rescuer's face.

"Sorry," he breathed out.

"Don't worry, Augustus. Just relax and hold on!" said a desperate voice above him.

"Sally?" he whispered.

The man who was swiftly healing his wounds chortelled.

After a few minutes Rookwood's vision began to get normal. He smiled as he saw his boss's happy face.

"We must talk." he said with difficulty.

"It can wait." said James Moriarty.

"Jim, it could be important." said Argus Filch next to him.

"Sally! It is you!" cried Rookwood.

"It's not Sally, you oaf. I'm sure you've hit your head somewhere. I'm Filch!"

Rookwood suddenly realised they were not alone. He could see the Order of Phoenix all around him. Most of them had their wands ready.

Between Arthur Weasley and Sirius Black, he spotted a boy with pink hair.

"Is that Potter?" he asked, "What's with the hair?"

"Don't move so much!" Moriarty ordered irritably.

"Yes boss." he responded.

"Boss?" exclaimed a boy next to Arthur Weasley.

"Morningstar was there," said Rookwood.

Moriarty froze for a second, he got a hold on himself and continued healing Rookwood.

"She's going for Riddle?" asked Filch.

"Don't ask questions, Argus. He needs to calm down." said Moriarty tiredly.

For the next five minutes no one talked. Rookwood slumped unconscious and snored.

"Is he snoring?" exclaimed Filch.

"It's a mild side effect of the medicine I gave him."

Moriarty conjured a small bed and put Rookwood in it.

"I've lost my last spy within Voldemort's ranks." Moriarty said to himself.

**OB**

"Your friend is our enemy, boy," said Orion Black.

"No matter, my dear Orion." said the schoolgirl next to him, "Moriarty won't get much out of him."

A shadow emerged behind them. Orion smiled bitterly and turned into Horace Slughorn.

"Professor Slughorn, have you come here to join us?" said Voldemort smoothly.

His red eyes pierced their mental barriers. However, for the first time in his life, Lord Voldemort was unable to see his enemies' thoughts.

"We are very interested," said Eve Morningstar.

"No one asked you." Voldemort responded trying to be as condescending as possible.

The young girl, however, didn't get upset. She simply smiled broadly.

"Are you mad, girl?" said Voldemort.

"I couldn't really objectively evaluate my own mental health, could I? Why don't you figure that out yourself?" she answered.

Voldemort aimed his wand at her and cast, "_Crucio!_"

Eve didn't even flinch. She kept smiling as if she hadn't been hit by an Unforgivable Curse.

"You can't even begin to understand what pain is. Allow me to demonstrate."

She looked into Voldemort's eyes. He instantly fell on his knees. Voldemort wasn't screaming or moving, and his face was empty. A second later he snapped out of his trance and began to cry.

"Such a thing is what I call pain."

Eve walked to Voldemort and caressed his wet cheek.

"Please, don't do that to me again!" Voldemort begged.

"All I need is your snake, milord." she said calmly, "I shall keep it safe, no worries! I have nothing to gain from destroying it."

"But…"

"I'm making a world without death." she interrupted him.

Voldemort paused. Her power was real, so was her promise. What would happen if Voldemort went against her. It was not the time. He needed to know more.

"Let me serve you. You shall have everything I have," Voldemort promised. To Orion it was a surprise.

"As a gift I've brought back a faithful servant of yours." she said pointing at Barty Jr, "I am a giver and not a taker. You don't need Nagini to be close. I shall keep her safe."

The snake appeared out of nowhere. It fixed her eyes on the young girl in front of her, ready to attack upon any movement.

"_**Be what you are**_!" Eve commanded.

Orion and Barty both looked at her in amazement. They had no idea she could speak Parseltongue.

Suddenly the snake fell on the ground and quivered. It's form lost its length and gained width. Eventually, it wasn't a snake but a young lady whose scream pierced the night.

**HP**

The wedding was rather crowded, even though they had a large garden made for it. Harry had used his power to look like a long lost cousin of Weasleys. He regretted making that choice once Aunt Muriel took an interest in him. For some unfathomable reason Elphias Doge, an old man who wouldn't stop talking about Dumbledore, decided to join them and ruin Harry's evening even more.

It surprised Hermione that not a single person suspected the boy next to Muriel to be Harry Potter. What surprised her even more was the fact that Luna Lovegood did.

When she introduced Hermione to her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, his warm smile made Hermione calm down.

You see, Hermione's presence today was much like a strong human repellent enchantment: People would avoid her at all costs. As a result, Ginny and Hermione had been quite alone in their own little island of isolation.

Harry tried a few times to approach them, but aunt Muriel had _wisely_, as Percy Weasley would put it, prevented that from happening.

Voldemort's daughter was not welcome to be there.

"I don't think that would be wise, young Barny." said Elphias Doge as Muriel refused to let Harry go, "That one you should leave be."

"I hear that witch and Ginnevra are _involved_," said Muriel.

Harry could tell she was not happy about that.

"They're with Harry Potter, of course." said Harry or rather Barny.

"Ah, there are so many rumors about the boy. I wouldn't be surprised if they said he was in love with either of the brides." said Aunt Muriel.

It made Harry's stomach turn.

"That's James Moriarty, isn't he?" said Aunt Muriel.

Doge turned his head so fast that Harry heard his poor bones crack.

"HDM? Merlin's pants! What is he doing here?" said Doge.

"That's all just publicity! He wants to be here so he can't be blamed for what they did to poor Sirius Black." said Aunt Muriel venomously.

Harry barely managed to restrain his tongue.

"Ah no! She's coming over here!" said Doge.

Harry looked behind him and saw Hermione approaching them with Ginny, Luna and a man who looked astonishingly like a huge banana.

"Look at Xenophilius! What's that costume?! He looks like an omelette!" exclaimed Muriel.

Hermione sat next to Doge as Ginny sat next to Muriel.

Luna sat next to Harry whispering, "Hey, Harry,"

Harry was glad that she was sensible enough to be discreet.

"You seem to like Barny, aunt Muriel." said Ginny.

"He's a good boy, unlike your twin brothers." she responded defensively.

"Look who I found here?" said Jim Moriarty as he squeezed himself between Harry and Luna.

Harry had not seen him nearby and apparently neither had others.

Muriel tried to smile pleasantly, but it looked like she was grimacing.

"Good evening, professor." said Hermione politely.

"Where's your boyfriend? I can't find him anywhere?" said Moriarty. He faced Harry, "Have you seen him?"

"No, sir, I'm not sure who her boyfriend … is..." said Harry awkwardly.

"Harry Potter, of course. The Minister is here. He asked me to find Harry."

"I don't think you'll find him here," said Ginny.

"Really? I thought you two of all people would be able to help me. That's a pity."

He left them as swiftly as he had come.

"So it's true?!" asked Doge, "You're with Harry Potter?"

"Yes." said Hermione.

"Does he know…"

"He does." she said firmly, "He does read."

In that moment Victor Krum decided to join them. While he did not recognise Harry, Victor befriended him quickly.

His warm attitude towards Hermione surprised everyone.

Aunt Muriel, Xenophilius Lovegood and Elphias Doge decided to leave for more drinks.

Krum immediately asked Harry if he knew Xenophilius Lovegood. Harry, of course said that he did not. Krum explained that Xenophilius was wearing the sign of Grindelwald. Harry wondered if Luna's father was somehow connected to Grindelwald and John Dee.

Harry in his haste tried to explain that Xenophilius might not know the origin of the symbol, but a chilling voice behind them stopped him from talking.

"Oh, he knows what they are."

A young woman with a soft violet robe sat next to Harry.

"Barny, isn't it?" she said innocently.

Harry could not move. This wasn't happening.

"You two don't know what that symbol is."

She effortlessly carved a line through the wooden table with her index.

"The Elder wand,"

She carved a triangle.

"The invisibility cloak,"

She carved a very clean circle in the middle.

"The resurrection stone,"

She smiled like a predator. Only Harry could see her wild expression.

"What are they?" asked Harry.

"Ah those are the things that can make you the master of Death. That's what the legend says. Grindelwald was looking for them."

"Why did he want them?" asked Krum. He, too, had felt the threat.

"Some foolish notions, really. He wanted to rule the world. He realised that they were useless to him, but it was too late. He had already fallen." said the young girl.

"James Moriarty is here," said Harry cooly.

"I know, _Barny_. That's why I'm here, to show you how helpless he is."

Eve Morningstar snapped her fingers and flames surrounded them.

Fortunately, Hermione managed to take it under control and contain it before it could burn Harry and Krum to ashes.

Harry didn't know how, but five seconds later Harry and Eve were alone. Viktor was laying on the ground while Hermione and Ginny were twenty yards further away.

The fire roared again, but it didn't attack Harry. It attacked the woman who had come to his rescue.

Harry screamed as Lily Potter turned into dust in front of him. He stopped screaming once he saw her mother's figure was once again reconstructed out of thin air.

He looked in amazement as Lily desperately tried to save him. Her features were now as they had been the first time.

"See?" Eve said into his ear, "Now look!"

The fire roared. It hit Ronald first. Harry cried painfully as Ron disintegrated. Lupin, who tried to protect others, was the next. Sirius was about to step forward, but in that moment a man was thrown into fire. Oddly he wasn't harmed by it as he landed next to Harry.

To Harry and Krum's horror, it was Grindelwald.

"I couldn't keep him away." he yelled.

His face was smeared with blood.

"No matter," said Eve.

Suddenly, the fire turned into ice and snow.

"How?" whispered Grindelwald.

Morningstar was not impressed.

"It's that all you can do?" she taunted.

She waved her hand. Harry felt something change. As if the air was thicker.

The snow petals that were falling around them were suspended in the air.

At first Harry thought it was an attack, but when he paid more attention he realised that everyone and everything were suspended, including Jim Moriarty.

"That will buy us some _time_ to talk," said Eve.

Harry found out that he could move. It wasn't a suspension spell. It was a time freezing spell.

Harry looked at her in awe.

"Are you surprised? Isn't this something you would expect from Morgana Le Fay?" she asked.

Harry simply nodded.

"Harry, two people died tonight. One of them was Ronald Weasley, your first friend amongst wizards after poor Hagrid. The other was Remus Lupin, your father's friend and your mentor. Ronald was a young boy and had a girlfriend called Lavender. She will surely cry for him, her heart will be broken and she will never forget her Won-Won." she smiled sadly, "Remus, was a lonely man, but he finally found love last year. He and Tonks clicked. She is pregnant, it's true. Remus will not see his son who will be raised as an orphan, like you."

She pointed at him.

"You bitch… you…"

"Harry, wait… I have more things to say." she said patiently with a morbid smile, "Both of your friends were doomed from birth. They were going to die anyway."

She looked at Lily Potter who was hovering in the ice.

"Your mother died too, but she returned," said Eve softly.

Harry could understand now. He thought he knew what was coming next, but he was wrong. She didn't ask Harry to join her. She simply smiled and said, "I will bring back one of your friends if only you can choose."

Harry noticed that the snow petals were beginning to move again.

"The thing is… you don't have much time."

**A/N: Whom will Harry choose?**


	46. Chapter 46: A Choice to Make

**Chapter 46 is here. I hope you will enjoy it. If it were you, who would you pick to bring back; Remus or Ron.**

**A Choice To Make **

Harry was absolutely terrified. The ice melted and fire roared once more. Grindelwald was now by Morningstar's side helping her fight Moriarty. The fire expanded and then suddenly subsided. Harry saw Hermione's furious face as she walked into it.

Fire danced as Hermione and the intruders fought back and forth.

Harry knew he didn't have much time. Maybe he had to get away and forget what Morningstar had offered, but he couldn't go.

"I choose…" said Harry.

He paused. Did he really want to leave Remus behind by choosing Ron. He looked at Mrs. Weasley who was absolutely devastated by her son's death. It was the right choice. Harry looked at Eve Morningstar. She wasn't paying him any attention. She was busy toying with Hermione and Moriarty. Her joyful smile made him angry.

In the background Tonks' got Harry's attention. She was looking around for Remus. She seemed very distressed. Her hand touched her belly for a second and Harry knew what his choice had to be.

"..._**Remus**_." yelled Harry.

"_**At last**_!" Morningstar cried triumphantly.

The fire disappeared, a gust of wind exploded and almost everyone fell on the ground.

Then a body appeared in the air. Hermione and Moriarty gasped loudly as others looked in awe.

It was Remus Lupin and he was naked, hovering weightless above the ground. Tonks ran toward him. Hermione tried to attack Morningstar, but she was stopped by Moriarty.

Harry was so occupied by Remus that he didn't see the intruders vanish into vapour.

Hermione rushed to Harry and hugged him. Ginny was the next to follow.

"Are you alright, Harry?" asked Hermione frantically. Ginny simply kissed Him. Harry felt guilt eat him away as the kiss deepened.

"Ew!" they heard Aunt Muriel say. Harry realised that it might have been odd to see two Weasley's kiss each other like that.

"Are you alright, Harry?." said Moriarty loudly. Molly came forward and hugged Harry.

Her sobbing voice broke Harry's heart.

As everyone was looking at them, a man entered the pocket dimensions. He wouldn't have been recognised without his iconic half-moon glasses.

"Dumbledore!?" exclaimed Muriel and Doge in horror.

He was battered and bruised. Blood was gushing from his chest. Dumbledore fell on the ground heavily.

"Albus!" cried Severus Snape and Lily Peter. They rushed to his side and tried to help Dumbledore.

Harry approached Dumbledore cautiously.

"Professor?" he whispered.

"Harry… to be frank… I had no idea… Orion Black… was so fast." said Dumbledore weakly.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and for a horrifying moment Harry thought he was dead, but he kept breathing.

"Did You-know-who do this to him?" asked Muriel. She clearly had not heard Dumbledore utter Orion Black's name.

No one answered her; many did not know the answer and those who did, decided to say nothing.

Moriarty went to check on Remus and as Argus Filch joined Lily and Severus to help Dumbledore.

"He'll live," said Filch and gulped.

"The same here," said Moriarty.

Harry noticed that just like Morningstar and Filch were unharmed.

Others on the other hand were a mess. Everyone was somehow injured and burned but James Moriarty, Lily and Remus Lupin. Harry himself was unharmed as well.

"Adriana, come help me with Mr. Lupin." said Moriarty.

Harry wanted to warn Moriarty that Lily now had her real face, but he could not do it without attracting attention. Moriarty conjured two beds and put Remus on one of them.

"A team of Mediwitches and Mediwizards are on their way," said Moriarty loudly, "Please stay where you are and don't move if you are injured." He saw a man walk away, "Those who want to leave now, can do so. However, if they happen to die from an unknown cause it would be on them!"

The man froze. Moriarty pointed at him and said, "Oh, come on, don't let death discourage you. After all, everyone dies one day."

Harry could not tell if Moriarty was joking or not. His dark sense of humor was something they all were used to.

This wedding was no longer a happy occasion, of course. Ron was gone forever, and there was no trace of him left behind, so they had no closure. They couldn't properly bury him.

Hermione was not just concerned with Ron's death. She was dealing with something much worse.

"Yes, they did." said her third favorite professor to her unasked question.

"What?" she asked.

"Weren't you wondering, if the families' of Death Eaters who perished on New Year's, felt the way you do now?"

Moriarty was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"You can't read my mind!" she said at last.

"No, I can't, but I can relate to your situation." said Moriarty, "I have lived for a very long time, Hermione. You have no idea how many wives I've buried. I have killed people as well. While all were unsavoury people, I can't stop comparing the pain of their dear ones to mine."

"I didn't want to do it." she whispered. "I was forced to kill them."

"Neither did I. That is, after the first murder. The first one was very intentional and premeditated." he said mysteriously. Hermione shivered and walked away. She didn't dare ask who Moriarty's first victim was.

Harry didn't say a word until they returned from the pocket dimension. Then he took her and Ginny to their room and told them he had chosen Remus over Ron. The girls didn't know how to react.

"Why?" asked Ginny with her brittle voice.

"Remus has a child with Tonks. I saw her looking for him. She looked so desperate. I wanted to bring Ron back, but I didn't want Tonks' child to be fatherless."

"Ron would've agreed." said Ginny to Hermione's surprise. She had not expected her to be reasonable.

"Don't tell my mum that you had a choice," she continued with a determined expression, "Or else."

Harry gulped. Evoking Ginny's wrath was dangerous and unwise. Harry promised her, he wouldn't tell a soul.

The next morning Kreacher woke them up and asked them to go downstairs for breakfast. Unlike most days, number 12 Grimmauld Place was rather empty and quiet.

The kitchen, of course, was not empty, Dumbledore was sitting on a chair between Moriarty and Snape. He seemed to be much better than the day before. He was devouring a marmalade sandwich. He still had some bruises on his face.

Sirius and Lucinda were sitting next to Severus Snape. It was weird to see Sirius and Snape be civilised toward one another despite the lack of safe distance. And alone on the other side sat Adriana Dumbledore with a gloomy face.

When they sat in front of the very quiet adults, the kitchen door was opened once more. Remus and Tonks entered and sat next to Harry.

Apparently Remus had a hard time recovering from the initial shock. He refused to look at any of them.

"Ah, the corpse is here!" said a voice behind them.

"Not funny, Argus," commented Moriarty. He, like others, did not wish to talk much.

"What is it that you're eating?" said Filch, "Is that cheese?"

"I suppose," said Sirius with uncertainty. And suddenly Harry realised what Dumbledore was eating had to be anything but marmalade.

"Lord Almighty! You shouldn't have that after such an awfully depressing night. A proper English breakfast must be served!"

Filch began cooking. His taunts and jokes gradually broke the ice. Harry realised that Filch was manipulating them in a very Slytherin way. However, it was for a good purpose.

For the first time in his life, Harry wondered if he had chosen the wrong House. Perhaps he would have been less helpless as a Slytherin.

"Harry, we will be taking you guys to Diagon Alley tomorrow." said Moriarty tiredly.

"Malfoy too. He needs supplies as well." said Filch.

At that moment Draco and Narcissa Malfoy entered the kitchen.

The Order's _**guests**_ usually ate in their room and didn't wish to be bothered. It made Hermione and Harry wonder what they wanted this morning.

Narcissa congratulated Lucinda on her choice of husband and apologised for not attending the wedding they had not been invited to in the first place.

In an odd and unfamiliar costume to Harry and Hermione, Narcissa kissed Sirius and Lucinda's foreheads.

"It's a tradition," said Sirius to Harry.

"They used to kiss lips just a century ago." said Filch airily, and put a sunny-side and some sausages in front of Harry.

Sirius and Lucinda shivered at the thought.

"They did a lot of things we don't do today. The groom no longer offers the bride to his older brother." said Moriarty to their horror.

"They still do it in Japan, don't they?" said Filch.

"I don't believe it's a common tradition anymore,"

Dumbledore groaned unhappily, but it didn't lessen his appetite for smoked sausage.

Draco and Narcissa didn't stay long.

"I'm sorry, we have to go back to Lucius and Rodolphus." said Narcissa politely as she dragged her son out.

After they were out a deafening silence filled the room. Harry couldn't take it anymore.

"Aren't we going to talk about yesterday?" he said unexpectedly.

Dumbledore froze. Remus stiffened and Moriarty coughed.

"We are." said Filch, "The problem is that we are all in shock. We were hit hard."

"We're terrified to be accurate," said Moriarty, "Because no one anticipated what happened last night. I have no idea how she got to us. There may be a spy involved. Also I have zero ideas on what her most recent plot is."

"Her endgame is unclear." Filch agreed. "But hasn't that always been the case with that slippery serpent?"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but _who_ was that lady last night?" asked Tonks perplexedly.

Dumbledore and Moriarty groaned. Dumbledore offered a short version of the whole story. They promised to tell others as soon as they could.

Harry was surprised how much Moriarty had told the headmaster. He had never mentioned to Harry that Dumbledore knew so much. Filch was obviously unhappy that so many people had found out about a solution to death which happened to be in the hands of their enemy. Remus was unexpectedly against the idea of immortality for all.

"It's a very bad idea. She has to be stopped." he said firmly.

Filch looked at Remus doubtfully.

"I do not understand your sudden urge to stop Morningstar. You just found out about her. She's not the Dark Lord who is currently terrorising Britain. And she has made you immortal."

"She attacked us. She told me that Harry had chosen me to live. She's using us. She wants to use Harry. If she succeeds, she will be the undisputed ruler of the world. We cannot let ourselves fall into that trap."

"I wish Harry had not made that choice," said Dumbledore, "It was her intention to make him choose."

Tonks looked at him sharply. Moriarty shook his head in disagreement.

"No, Harry did the right thing. Don't blame him. He made the less selfish decision. By choosing Lupin he gave his child a chance to have a father."

"His child?" exclaimed Snape.

"Nymphadora is pregnant?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." said Tonks, giving Moriarty death glares.

The atmosphere changed drastically. Everyone was cheering Tonks and asking numerous questions from her. Sirius and Lucinda provided wine and soon they had a party.

Moriarty would take a sip of his wine occasionally but he was mostly deep in his thoughts. It didn't matter to him that Lucinda had collapsed on his back and her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Professor?" asked Hermione, "Don't you want to put Lucinda down?"

She looked at Harry and Ginny nervously who were busy kissing each other with no regard for other people in the room.

"His answer shall not be heard until he has reached it." blurted Filch as he poured some wine for himself. He was the only one sitting upright besides Hermione, Tonks and Moriarty.

Remus and Sirius were chanting a very familiar song.

"Are they chanting Jingle Bells?" said Hermione.

"Christmas! The time of great happiness!" said Filch.

"And it's only three days away from the winter solstice." whispered Moriarty as he locked his finger together.

"What's special about winter solstice?" asked Hermione.

"It is the time you get the least amount of daytime. That means you will have less magical disturbance in the atmosphere than at any other time of the year. The summer solstice is the opposite. There are certain types of spellbinding which need active magical currents, so they must be done at the height of magical disturbance. What Morningstar wants to do requires magical equilibrium. Once the bond between two worlds is established, it takes root and becomes permanent. The magical live forever while the non-magical keep perishing."

"Can't we keep them safe? Can't good wizards and witches protect muggles?" asked Hermione.

"No, I don't think we can." whispered Moriarty, "You see, along with Wizards and Witches who will pass through, come some of the worst nightmares of our kind. The _Magi _will be free to roam the a number of them, like _Gog and Magog,_ are the bane of muggles. Our world is protected against higher powers, especially those who wish mankind ill."

"The Magi?" asked Hermione.

"Only a few still live on earth. They were the golden generation of wizards and witches from another dimension. They had incredible power, and they found earth. I don't know the details, but it seems that they ruled over humans and we served them as slaves for a long time. Until someone made our race smarter and more capable than mindless servants. Humans became too smart and finally tried to free themselves from the reign of Magi. A very powerful Magi, Yahweh, created two generals for us. He created the first modern man in his image: Adam and Eve. They United our kind and ended the Magi dominance … with the help of rebellious Magi."

"Hold on… that's… Adam and Eve as the Bible's _Adam and Eve_?!" said Hermione. She was shocked by the sudden revelation. "And Yahweh is God!"

Moriarty looked around and swiftly cast a privacy charm followed by a notice-me-not charm.

"Hermione, you were raised by muggles. I sometimes forget that fact. The story in their Bible, I'm afraid, is a very adulterated version of the original events. Please forget anything you know about these characters and try to keep an open mind. Where was I?"

"That Guy made genetically engineered humans." said Licinda with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes and barfed on the floor.

"Uh, yes, that's what That Guy did. Well done, Lucinda. It's best not to repeat a Magus's name too many times. Some _things_ might be listening." He looked around cautiously, "He made three human clones in which he had embedded some of his own genes. You _do_ know what genes are, don't you? Anyhow, The evil Magi were annihilated and the human race was saved from enslavement. Adam became the king and he made Eve his queen and happily ever after they lived, oh wait."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, sir, but was Morningstar a Magi ruler? Is that why she wants them back?"

"I'm afraid not. Her situation is a bit complicated and to be honest, I have little knowledge of pre-war history. However, one thing is for sure; if Morningstar manges to somehow bring every wizard and witch who has lived on this planet, she will also have to inadvertently open the gate to Magi. The difference is that this time we will all be immortal and neither Magi nor magical men can die. So as a friend of mine once said, it will be _craptastic_."

"I taught him that word," said Lucinda.

It took Hermione a few seconds to digest the information.

"Have you told Harry?" she asked.

"You will. I've never told you much, but I trust Harry has told you most of what he knows. You should do the same, Hermione."

Moriarty seemed no less alert than his soberness. Despite drinking a large amount of alcohol he seemed to be fine.

"How do you know all this?" asked Hermione.

"Well, let's say I had to spend a very long time with That Guy." he responded unhappily.

"You spent time… with who?" she asked.

"That Guy," Moriarty repeated. Lucinda pointed at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you spent time with God?" asked Hermione in awe.

"Oh honey, he's not the Creator of the universe! He's just created us. Which is quite a feat now that I think about it. Yes, I suppose we could say I spent time with God." he said.

Hermione was shocked. Apparently, Lucinda had already heard this story before.

"Did He teach you Magic?" asked Hermione.

"Not the traditional way. He planted memory and knowledge in my brain," said Moriarty with a crooked smile, "It is a quite unpleasant experience to have. You should try it sometime."

"So where is he now?" asked Hermione excitedly.

Moriarty looked at her for a few seconds before answering, "I'm afraid he's currently out of the building."

After that very unhealthy drinking session, most of those who were in the kitchen had to go back to their bedrooms. They would for sure regret drinking that much later on, but Hermione knew they had needed it.

Only three people remained in the kitchen: Dumbledore, Moriarty and Hermione.

Hermione would have left with Harry and Ginny, but Moriarty had asked her to stay a bit longer.

"So Albus, you fought Orion Black. Did he... tell you anything?" Moriarty asked hesitantly.

Dumbledore looked at Moriarty with somber eyes. For a minute he seemed to be much older than the man who had just finished dancing with Remus and Sirius. He sighed and locked his fingers together.

"We didn't talk. Orion was much faster than I had expected, and I must admit, I had never fought someone so agile and swift paced. He confronted me when I was busy closing the third gate in France. I lost my wand, only seconds after the battle started…"

Moriarty began to cough violently. Hermione handed him a glass of water which he gulped down.

"You lost your wand?" asked Moriarty calmly.

"I -"

"We are in trouble," said Moriarty looking down. He was thinking deeply.

Dumbledore looked at Moriarty apprehensively whose hands were trembling as anxiety took over his mind.

"If she gets her hand on the other two we're doomed." Moriarty whispered weakly.

Hermione was confused. Obviously both men knew what the other two were. Couldn't they be a bit more clear?

"How could Deathly Hallows be useful to her?" said Dumbledore, "There's nothing she can't do without them."

"Do you remember _my_ story of Genesis, Albus?" said Moriarty quietly.

"Yes, I do. However, I cannot connect the dots between Deathly Hallows and that story. They are quite far apart after all."

"No, they're not!" said Moriarty exasperatedly.

Dumbledore seemed surprised.

"Pewrell brothers have hardly any connection to our situation..."

"Come on, Albus! Think about it. Do you really think _Death_ gave three brothers the ultimate tools for battle?"

"Well, No. I assumed that they had invented those dangerous tools for themselves. Also, I fail to understand how the Resurrection Stone could be a weapon."

"Albus, the Hallows were made by Morningstar and Good. Their sole purpose was to banish the Magi back to the realms of Magi. If Morningstar gets her hands on them, stopping her will be next to impossible."

Hearing that, both Hermione and Dumbledore gulped nervously. Dumbledore was so pale that Hermione wondered if his heart had stopped.

"It's OK… it's fine. Don't blame yourself, Albus," said Moriarty weakly, "She has got her hands on them many times and yet keeping them is where she has failed. As John Dee, he lost the wand to Aurelius. This time will be the same. What we really need to know," he looked at Harry who had passed out by the wall, "Is how Harry and Hermione fit into her plan."

****PP******18 years ago** ***

Even though Peter had always disliked parties _ They were loud and chaotic _ he would never miss a single one. That was mostly because of friends, James in particular. With James parties weren't so depressing. There was someone who would talk to him. Sirius was a good person, too. He was extremely wild, but he would always back Peter when he needed it.

Peter respected Remus. That was how he had defined Remus; a respectable man for his tolerance and patience.

Lily was the moral compass of the group and Lucinda, she was just there to piss off Lucius. That usually made Peter laugh a lot.

So yes, parties could be fun when Peter was with them. Hogwarts was a very unique place and the best place to be for a Gryffindor. Dumbledore did not have a positive view of Slytherins and most of them were joining _the resistance_. Peter has heard about it. A man called Voldemort who wanted to change the wizarding world. That was a ludicrous idea. Changing the wizarding world required changing the situation they lived in and Peter knew Voldemort could only make things worse. But fighting that guy was not his duty. His duty was giving the firewhiskey to James so everyone could have fun and relax. Slughorn was kind enough to leave his secret cellar open. He had some expensive bottles there, but a cheap one would do the trick and Slughorn wouldn't miss it.

Marauders were a group of talented Gryffindors who happened to mess around occasionally. No one hated them for that, and Peter suspected that teachers like Slughorn appreciated them.

"Padfoot, look what I found," Peter gave three firewhiskey bottles to James. James loved sharing. And that meant everybody got some of it before Lucinda could have it all for herself.

Alcohol, magical or otherwise, had little effect on Peter. He was never drunk. He watched Lily and Sirius kiss. James kissed Lucinda, though Peter doubted that it meant anything in particular. Sirius and Lily were different. They were more excited and eager. Maybe Peter could help them a bit. They needed some privacy. Peter used his wand to turn a peach into a cute fluffy baby rabbit. He guided the rabbit to Lily and before she could catch it, he made it dart away. Lily followed it and Sirius went after him. From a safe distance, Peter kept tracking them. He had to make sure Filch didn't catch them. Fortunately, Mrs Norris didn't like being around Peter so if he was around the damned cat would be away.

Sirius and Lily lost the rabbit after a few minutes. But they were too confused to find their way back. They kept going up instead of going back down to the dungeons. At the fifth floor, Peter began to worry. What if they were headed to Dumbledore's office?

Sirius apparently had a different destination in mind. He had got the password to the Prefects' bathroom from Remus and he used it to get Lily and himself in.

Peter was relieved. They were safe. He had helped them well. He turned into a moose and waited then he found the closest hole in the wall and squeezed his small body into it, using his magic to dig and go through. A few minutes later he had the perfect view to the bathroom. Lily and Sirius were there and they were having fun. Peter patiently watched them until they fell unconscious.

Then he slipped through the whole and took human form. It was a pity that they had fallen unconscious before intercourse.

"Ah, the things I do," said Peter before aiming at them and casting Persuasion spell. They clearly wanted each other and Peter wasn't casting the Imperius Curse in Hogwarts. It was just a harmless Persuasion spell.

"Enervate!" he cast swiftly before turning back into a mouse.

He slipped into his hole and waited for the show to begin. Lily and Sirius deserved each other, all they needed was a little push.

To his delight they woke up and after staring into each other's eyes for a minute, they did what they were supposed to do.

The next morning Peter went after them. He tried to act surprised. His friends were convinced. Even Remus didn't suspect poor Wormtail to have anything to do with this.

"Did you have fun last night, Mr. Pettigrew?" asked Slughorn after his class. Everyone had left but Petter. He had screwed his potion once again. Poor him!

"Don't worry about the potion. We all make mistakes, that we do. Chocolates? They are quite delicious!"

Slughorn pointed at the Muggle looking chocolate bars and smiled reassuringly.

Peter took a piece and put it in his mouth. He felt a weird lightness in his head.

"Peter, tell me, do you happen to know where Sirius and Lily went last night? I looked everywhere but I failed to find them."

"They went out," said Peter.

"Is that so? Did you go with them? I didn't see you either."

"They were walking around and I followed them to the fifth floor," Peter's breathing quickened, "Sirius had the password of the Prefect bathroom. They went in."

Slughorn's face darkened, and then he cracked a creepy smile.

"Did you follow them in?"

"No," said Peter, resisting the urge to tell the truth.

"Have more chocolate, please."

"Thank you, that was enough. I am fat already." said Peter.

"So, did you see them come out?" asked Slughorn, looking away. His attention was occupied otherwise.

"I asked Remus to give me the password and found them in the bathroom this morning."

Slughorn seemed intrigued. He looked into Peter's eyes and asked, "I suppose they had a fun night then, don't you think?"

"Yes,"

"Do you assume something happened between them?"

"Definitely!" said Peter with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry about the mess, Mr Pettigrew. I will fix it. Go rest, you clearly need it."

****LV******Present day****

Miles away, in the now inaccessible Nurmengard, sat the most dangerous individuals in Europe: The Dark Lord, Tom Riddle; his infamous Death Eater, Barty Crouch Jr; Sirius Black's father, Orion Black ;and finally Dumbledore's Arc enemy and ex-lover, Gellert Grindelwald.

"Where is Her Ladyship?" asked Voldemort.

"She said she wanted to bring an important asset to our cause." said Grindelwald, "I think we have to wait for a surprise."

"Please behave yourself, Tom. We do not wish to scare this _asset_ off." said Orion Black.

Voldemort did not say anything. He just tried to find a breach in Orion's mind for the thousandth time. When he resigned Orion gave him a brief tight-lipped smile and all of the sudden, his face and body began to morph into a new shape. Only seconds later there sat Horace Slughorn.

"Our guest is about to arrive, I think. He'll be much more comfortable with this old cheerful Portion Master."

Voldemort shivered momentarily. All his life he had been influenced by Horace Slughorn and just a few days ago he had realised that he was in fact Orion Black. The real Horace Slughorn had probably died many years ago, so he could be replaced by one of Orion Black's evil clones.

The door opened and a young schoolgirl walked in, accompanying a young boy.

Barty Crouch smirked.

"Look who's here! One of my favorite students!"

He jumped up and startled the young boy.

"Welcome back, my boy," said Slughorn.

"Why really?" said Voldemort impassively.

The boy looked at him with his blue eyes nervously.

"Allow me to introduce our newest member to you, my evil friends," Eve put her left hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ronald Weasley, welcome abroad."


	47. Chapter 47: WBLS

**Walburga Black's little secret**

Life must go on. Even if evil monsters are lurking in the shadows. Ginny, Harry and Hermione decided that having sex was the best way to flush out sad emotions and horrible thoughts. It had started with Ginny crying in their arms and then progressing to something more.

The next day Harry could barely stand up, but he had to feed Hedwig. His loyal bird had to stay out because Hermione could not possibly let any animal or pet watch them while having sex.

Harry went to the room where Buckbeak was stationed. It was now officially a pet room, hosting a large hippogriff, five owls and occasionally two cats (Mrs. Norris particularly enjoyed her dinner with Buckbeak). Once he entered all the animals eyed him curiously.

"You're up early, Potter," said Alastor Moody from a corner. He was feeding his large brown and white owl.

It was early indeed. Harry was sure the sun was not up yet.

"Good morning, sir," said Harry.

"Excited for our trip to Diagon Alley?" asked Moody rhetorically.

"Couldn't we mail-order everything instead of going there?" said Harry as he gave Hedwig some food.

"We could, Potter. I certainly would have preferred that, but apparently Dumbledore's new friend thinks otherwise," said Moody. He did not like Moriarty one bit and he had made it clear time and again.

"It's something Dumbledore and Moriarty have agreed upon," continued the old auror, "They wouldn't listen to me."

"I wish they did," they heard Hermione say as she brought in Crookshanks. "Harry, would Hedwig mind company?"

"No, I don't think she will. Is Ginny asleep again?"

"No, Crookshanks woke her up. I had to save him from being hexed by her."

She looked Harry in the eyes and smiled.

"Are we going in disguise today?" said Hermione, "It doesn't feel right when you don't look like you."

"I don't think so. I guess Moriarty wants me to grab all the attention so Malfoy wouldn't get any."

"You're right." said Moriarty as he emerged behind Moody.

Moody huffed angrily, "You're endangering The-Boy-Who-Lived for the boy who played Death Eater to the very end?"

"Harry will no longer be Voldemort's primary target after joining forces with Morningstar. And a disguise would not fool her if she intends to come for him," said Moriarty. A faint hint of desperation could be felt in his words, "That is if we were going to the Alley today. I don't know if it makes you happy, but we are not shopping; My unspeakables advised against it."

"Where is Mrs. Norris?" said Moriarty after looking around, "Ah never mind, this day couldn't get any worse!"

Moody huffed but Harry could see him secretly smile. Moriarty smiled forcibly and faced Harry and Hermione.

"Could we have a private chat before you go back to whatever you were doing in your bedroom?"

They nodded politely and followed Moriarty. He guided them to a very familiar room which Harry had avoided since his first visit to it.

"We've kept this door locked at all times." said Moriarty before unlocking the door and stepping into the dimly lit room. Once they were in Moriarty locked the door again behind himself.

The faces on the wall lit up as Harry looked at them. Sirius and Lucinda smiled happily while Orion Black nodded politely. His own face which resembled James Potter winked at him. Bellatrix waved her hand for her daughter frantically as Hermione looked at her.

"Harry, we need to see your true face." said Moriarty with an uncertain look.

"My true face?"

"Yes, I have never seen your true face. I think it would be wise to see and know your true face. Surely your face now is a result of your subconscious desire to _be_ a Potter."

Harry's eyes hardened. He pressed his lips together in an uncomfortable smile.

Suddenly, his face began to change and his face was replaced by a young version of Orion Black.

"Harry, I don't think Professor Moriarty meant your grandfather's true face." said Hermione.

"But this is my true face."

Hermione shivered while Moriarty simply sighed sadly.

"Even your voice…" whispered Hermione.

"Come on, Hermione. Don't be a hypocrite. I don't mind the fact that you sound exactly like your mother. I hope the same standards will be applied to me. Don't worry it's me… just Harry."

Harry tried to smile reassuringly which made him resemble Orion Black even more.

"Well, you probably share more than fifty percent of Orion Black's DNA, so it's only natural for you two to be similar to one another," said Moriarty uncomfortably.

Harry morphed back into his more known face. Hermione relaxed a bit.

"Thank Merlin that you're able to change back." said Hermione.

"Why would he thank me?" said Moriarty.

Hermione coughed in surprise. She had forgotten that Moriarty was in fact Merlin.

"Sorry, I forgot that…"

"...I don't have a three feet beard?" said Moriarty.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I did."

"Well, thank you, Harry. You two should get some rest, or work on your alchemy project. Now Harry, It won't do to dwell on it. You are who you are, I am who I am, and Hermione is who she is not because of our looks. We are who we are because our thoughts are ours."

"Professor, why aren't we going to the Diagon Alley today?" asked Harry.

"The real reason is that some rumours are spreading as of this morning," said Moriarty to Harry. "An hour ago Unspeakable Rattenfanger notified me that Bellatrix Lestrange had confessed. The Ministry is trying to keep it under wraps, but people are already talking. I don't know for how many hours they can keep it as just a Leaky Cauldron rumour."

Harry looked at Hermione worriedly.

"You two will be fine," said Moriarty knowingly. "You are both very smart. You, Harry, have a unique keenness."

His words didn't inspire any confidence in them. Harry and Hermione knew they were going down a slippery slope. They knew a very dangerous force was after them. Moriarty noticed that.

"Do not let these difficult days destroy you and drive away those who are around you. Hardships are usually followed by ease."

There was a knock on the door. Moriarty looked at the door and scanned it with his wand and then he moved it in a rectangular motion. The door opened and Filch walked in. Harry turned into his normal self before Filch could see him.

"We have guests," said Filch to Moriarty.

"What? Had Albus revealed the secret to these guests of ours?" asked Moriarty anxiously.

"Dumbledore has brought the _idiots._" replied Filch.

Moriarty was relieved. He sighed and smiled goofily.

"Oh, it's the Flamels," said Moriarty as he faced Hermione, "I'm sure you guys are going to love them."

They followed Filch to the kitchen where the mysterious guests were waiting.

"Nicolas?" He opened the door. "Ah Perenelle! Where is Nick?"

"In the bathroom." said a middle aged woman as they followed Moriarty into the kitchen.

"Ah… Okay. Humm... Not that I'm unhappy to see you, dear, but what are you doing here exactly?"

"Nick and I wanted to talk to you." she replied, "We asked Albus to bring us here. He brought us and two other friends."

"Two other friends?" asked Moriarty perplexedly.

"You will be glad to meet them. They came as soon as they could. The doctor is still a bit unwell though."

In that moment the door opened once more and Dumbledore entered the kitchen with three strangers.

"Your husband has a prostate problem." said the almost bald man with tiny binoculars and a very large mustache.

"No, I don't, Arthur." said the other man. He was the same age as the woman in front of Moriarty. He had light brown hair and a thin face.

"Well, the symptoms are there. Ah, I see that our dear Professor Moriarty is here already." the man who Hermione recognised as Arthur Conan Doyle shook Moriarty's hand. "You're a professor once again, James."

Moriarty scoffed.

"I think he will never forgive you for depicting him as a villain in your book." said the man on the right. Harry recognised him instantly; He was Harry Houdini.

"Let me introduce this young couple to you. And vice versa." said Dumbledore, trying to change the subject.

At that moment a number of Order members came in for breakfast.

"Ah welcome, everyone, this is Nicolas Flamel, the legendary alchemist." Dumbledore pointed to the man with light brown hair. "And this gentleman here, is Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, an old friend of mine." He pointed at the man who was wearing glasses. Harry and Hermione just stared at him while Tonks squealed excitedly next to Lupin.

"Let me come in," said Adriana Dumbledore as she squeezed herself through the crowd.

"And let's not forget our less known friend from America, Mr. Erik Weisz."

Weisz was also a middle aged yet handsome man who was wearing a French hat.

"Hello, everyone." he said politely.

"Albus, you forgot me." objected Perenelle.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me please, Perenelle dear…"

"I'm Perenelle Flamel. The seventh daughter of the seventh daughter and my husband happens to be Nicolas Flamel."

Everyone just stared at her. Even Hermione didn't know what she was talking about.

Perenelle smiled at Harry, "I was also a child of prophecy like you."

"Madame Perenelle is also a true seer." said Doyle.

Weisz smiled uncomfortably.

"Dear Erik does not have much faith in divination." said Madame Perenelle.

"Oh, there are prophecies, I know they exist. But before we get there, I think we should ask who our new friends are."

Suddenly, Perenelle stood up and put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"This is Harry...Potter, the boy who shall end the Dark Lord of his time," she said, "And he hates divination."

She walked to the others, naming them one by one.

"This is Alastor Moody, the brave Auror whose family was murdered by Lord Voldemort in front of his eyes. This is Nymphadora Tonks the child of Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black and a metamorphmagus." She looked at Ginny and Hermione intensely before introducing them, "These are Harry's lovers, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Riddle, Hermione is the daughter of Lord Voldemort."

Hermione looked alert. She had hoped for a less dramatic introduction. It scared her how much Perenelle knew about them.

"For some reason I cannot read you, my dear. What's your name?" said Perenelle as she approached Lily Potter

"My name's Adriana Dumbledore." replied Lily confidently.

"Ah, I see."

Perenelle looked at Lily sadly as she moved to the next person. "I'm sorry but I don't know you either."

"Remus Lupin at your service."

Perenelle sighed sadly as she progressed to Sirius and Lucinda.

"Lucinda Black nee Malfoy and her husband Sirius Black. Congratulations Lucinda, for your little boy on the way."

Lucinda and Sirius were shocked by the unexpected news.

"I can get confirmation." said Conan Doyle. He stood in front of Lucinda and pointed his wand to Lucinda's belly. "It's a simple pregnancy test. _Emvryo Revilio_."

Lucinda's belly glowed blue.

"Madame Perenelle is right." announced Conan Doyle proudly, "It is indeed a boy."

"Of course she is,"said Moriarty. "Please accept my best wishes for your first child Lucinda. May he live a long and happy life."

"It seems that Mr. Moody is suspecting me a bit," said Madame Perenelle.

"Alastor suspects everyone." said Argus Filch. He walked to Perenelle Flamel and passed by her.

"Mr. S, you yourself are of a similar nature." said Conan Doyle.

"You're absolutely right, dear Doctor. Please call me Argus. That's what I'm called these days."

"Mr. S, has spent a long time as Argus Filch, doing some … intelligence work." said Moriarty.

"Ah… That job is quite fitting for you Mr. S." said Weisz.

"Oh, shut up, you little cheat. No one asked you." said Filch.

Weisz and Filch both burst into laughter. Apparently Filch knew these people really well.

"I think Nicolas has something to tell me, and he's not comfortable among strangers. No offense!" said Moriarty, demanding everyone leave them alone.

"We must inform you that we have concerns about young Harry," said Flamel, "I wouldn't blame him and his guardian if they stayed."

"Sirius Black, please stay," said Perenelle kindly.

"That is alright if your wife did, too." said Mr. Flamel.

"You on the other hand should go." said Perenelle to Argus Filch.

"I … alright, have it your way, Perry!"

Filch left with a scowl on his already nasty face. Once others had followed him out, Perenelle asked Harry and Sirius to sit in front of her on the ground. Lucinda was not asked to join them.

"I must tell you something before we begin." She looked at Sirius and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you're Harry's father, Sirius. I have a message for you from your brother."

"Regulus!?" asked Sirius.

"Yes, Dee put the soul of a child of his into your brother's body. This essentially killed your brother, but Dee doesn't know of this fact." said Madame Perenelle.

"How much does Regulus know about Morningstar?" asked Moriarty excitedly.

"Not much. His father asked him to follow Dee, and he obeyed. John did the rest himself. You know how he is. He gets your trust from early on. He gave a totally false account of his plans and who he actually is. Poor Regulus was used by him and he was discarded the moment Dee didn't need him any longer."

Perenelle looked at Moriarty sadly as he sighed.

"I know Yeshu's pain is still fresh."

"He was not the first to be used by her," said Moriarty, "Please continue, Perenelle dear."

"From what Regulus gathered, Dee…"

"It's Morningstar now." Moriarty corrected Perenelle absentmindedly.

"Hold on. My brother is dead! He has been for many years! This doesn't make sense."

Moriarty sat next to Sirius. He slowly explained how Regulus had been alive and now he was dead. Some of the things he said were new to Harry. For a minute he wondered how much Moriarty was hiding from them. Did Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel know the whole story? Perenelle had mentioned Yeshu, and Harry knew he was a friend of Moriarty who had been killed by Morningstar. They at least knew as much as Harry knew.

"Sirius, I know it's hard, but Regulus had an important message for you." said Perenelle desperately. "You must pay attention. Your brother wants you to keep your son safe. He told me that Orion talked with Dee about using Harry in a ritual."

Moriarty stood up and walked around nervously.

"Did he specify what kind of ritual it was?" he asked.

"No." responded Perenelle.

"Well, that … helps, I suppose. I had already guessed that Orion had a plan for Harry. Now that I'm sure that's the case, I need to dig in and find if there is a way they could use Harry in a ritual. Until then we need to think of a plan to keep him safe."

"You must take young Harry and his family somewhere they can't be reached by Dark forces." said Nicholas.

"That wouldn't work. Morningstar has some resourceful people on her side who could eventually find them regardless of their location."

"There must be a way," said Perenelle.

Moriarty sat down and thought deeply. After ten minutes or so he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I think I have an idea. But it is going to be hard to pull off."

Nicholas looked eager to hear his idea while Harry and Sirius waited nervously for Moriarty to talk.

"I'll have to plan it with Dumbledore and we need Lucius and Draco to cooperate. I think it's doable." said Moriarty vaguely.

"What is doable?" asked Sirius agitatedly.

"We could send Harry to Hogwarts as Draco Malfoy."

Both Harry and Sirius burst into laughter.

"I meant it, gentlemen," said Moriarty calmly, "It is the only feasible plan that can succeed in the short term."

"Well, I think Harry wouldn't like that." said Sirius.

"I didn't say he would. And we may end up doing something else, but he has been making multiple batches of polyjuice potions for us anyway. I say we use this opportunity to…"

"You're… look you can't do this," Sirius argued but he stopped when he saw the look on Moriarty's face. It was not an angry look, or even an irritated one. He was simply disappointed.

"Sirius, Dumbledore and I had planned to send you to Voldemort. That was before he had joined forces with the most dangerous individual in the world. Going to them now is practically suicide. Keeping Harry here is not going to work and sending you guys to even the most remote areas is useless. What do you say we do?"

Sirius couldn't answer. Moriarty continued, "I'll talk to Dumbledore and the Order. If they all agree, then we will proceed with the plan."

"And how are you going to execute this plan flawlessly?" said Weisz who had remained quiet so far. "One mistake is enough for him to be exposed. One simple accident or forgetting to drink the Potion is all it takes. By the way he will be sleeping in a common room packed with other students. I don't think they'll be ignorant enough to mistake Harry Potter with this Draco Malfoy."

"Don't worry," said Harry, "I can pull it off."

"How exactly are you going to do that, Mr. Potter?" said Dr Doyle.

Harry's face began to change and within seconds Harry was replaced by Draco Malfoy. Sirius jumped on his feet and knocked a stool down.

"You're a metamorphmagus!" exclaimed Weisz.

"Yes," said Harry with Draco's voice.

"Thanks for clearing that up, Harry!?" said Moriarty menacingly.

"I want the order to know." said Harry, "Enough with these endless secrets." His grey eyes flashed coldly.

"Harry, I don't want Morningstar to find out about it. The fewer people know about your power the safer you are." said Moriarty desperately.

"Oh," said Harry with an odd expression, "I know, I was just trying to act the way Malfoy would."

"Huh, that wasn't bad, considering that your Occlumency isn't that good," said Moriarty. "Please refrain from exposing yourself left and right. I would like us to lay low"

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Sirius.

"Oh, we told nobody. We figured it out by accident and I tried to keep the number of those who knew to the fingers of my hand." said Moriarty.

"But I'm his father!"

"Funny you would say that now," responded Moriarty playfully.

"I …" Sirius froze. He suddenly realised he had refrained from calling Harry his son so far.

"Sirius…"

Sirius was shaking hard.

"No, Harry, he's right. I'm a shitty dad."

He patted Harry on the shoulder and left the kitchen without another word.

Harry reverted to his old self and yelled at Moriarty, "**You didn't have to say that.**"

"Of course, I did. He is in denial!" said Moriarty. "Every time someone mentions that fact he gets upset. Fathers _must_ accept their children!"

There was a lot of pain in Moriarty's voice. It surprised Harry and cooled him down. He looked around. Only Perenelle seemed to know what Moriarty was talking about. She gave Harry a tight smile.

"Is there anything else we need to know, Perenelle?"

"Yes, just a warning for you. An old friend of yours is coming for a visit." said Perenelle. "He sent us with this."

She gave Moriarty a rather small coin.

"Take a look at this, Harry," said the professor.

It was a small coin made of gold, yet it wasn't well-refined. On one side it had a depiction of a cup and on the other it had a fat man with curly hair holding a pine-cone tipped staff.

"I'm not really in the mood of meeting Mr. D," said Moriarty.

"He's coming for you, whether you like it or not." said Nicolas. "Now, Leonardo asked me to remind you what happened last time you avoided him."

Moriarty looked down.

"You met that rascal? Look, I didn't intend to do so. I know Mr D is quite… persistent."

"Good." said Nicolas. "Leo told me you would say that when he gave me the coin. He also told me you would go into hiding the moment we left you alone."

"He knows me too well," said Moriarty begrudgingly.

"We're not leaving you alone." said Perenelle. "Because he told us explicitly, 'Don't leave Niccolo alone."

"Niccolo?" said Harry.

Moriarty was stressed. His eyes were reflecting his deep fear.

"One of my older names. No matter. I'll meet Mr. D. I promise."

"Is he related to John Dee?" asked Harry.

"Oh, God. No! Don't let him hear you say that. His name is D, the letter not Dee, as D-E-E." said Moriarty anxiously.

"Doesn't he have a real name?" asked Harry.

"Oh, don't even think I am crack-pot enough to utter his real name here. Remember, we must avoid using the name of Magi, especially those who are very close to us. But if you really want to know, I'll give you a book in mythology."

***GW***

Ginny was so confused. First Harry and Hermione told her that Sirius's dead brother had sent a message through Perenelle Flamel and then he had told her that he was going to Hogwarts as Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, I don't think you could or should do it." she said eventually.

"I agree," said Hermione, "Harry, Moriarty is pushing us into his own scheme. I have got no idea what's between Moriarty and Morningstar, but whatever it is, it runs deep. They both are master manipulators and they never tell you everything. They are trying to save the world in their own twisted way and they're going to crush us in the process."

"So…"

"Look, think about it. Since the moment Moriarty entered our lives, we…"

"No, Hermione. Orion Black came to us first." Harry reminded her, "And Moriarty has told us a lot. He even trusted you with his information."

"Well, you are right, but…" Hermione paused for a moment before continuing, "Even though it didn't start with Moriarty, I don't think he has the purest intentions."

"Hey, even the Hogwarts portraits don't have the purest intentions. I don't follow Moriarty, because he is pure. I simply have to cling to him if I wish to survive."

"You just reminded me of him," said Hermione.

"Who?"

"Your grandpa, Orion Black." responded Hermione icily.

"Hold on. You and him have talked?" said Ginny.

"I have, Ginny," Hermione smiled, "I met his portrait. How did I forget about that?" Her eyes shined with excitement. "I must talk to Dumbledore. No wait. We should do this ourselves first. Dumbledore trusts Moriarty too much."

Hermione, Ginny and Harry hurried to the attic, Hoping that Orion's portrait was still there.

"Ah, Miss Riddle, you're back." said the portrait the moment Hermione cast _lumos_ and made the small attic brightly lit.

"How do you know about my last name?" said Hermione shakily.

"Oh, that's old news! I personally witnessed the reporters bustling into the editorial office of Daily Prophet after they got your mother's testimony. It was quite _interesting_ to hear all the details." said Orion.

"Who is John Dee?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, but who are you two?" said Orion.

"I'm Harry Potter." said Harry, "And this is Ginny Weasley."

Orion smiled brightly, "Ah, you are Charles's grandson! What a pleasure to meet you, my boy. And you Miss Weasley, your family produces some of the best Wizards and Witches of our society. I am honoured that you are visiting this poor old man."

"Ah, but we've already met." said Harry.

"We have?" said Orion with surprise, and then his smile faded.

"I see, then you know who you are," he said sadly, "You naturally didn't come here to see a portrait of your poor old grandfather, you came here to…"

"... Ask who's John Dee?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, that's an excellent question! He is our father, our mother, our soul and our heart. He is the first Black and he will be the last too unless … well, unless I succeed."

"You want to bring back the dead! Isn't that against nature." said Harry.

"Ah, naive child! Magic itself _is_ against nature." the portrait snarled, "We ourselves muggle or magical are unnatural creatures. Have we ever allowed nature to stop us? Bringing back the dead is not against nature compared to what Muggles are doing to it. Billions of them are emptying the Earth, leaving it barren to their misfortunate children."

"So you're going to save the world by destroying muggles." said Hermione in horror.

"Oh, no dear child. I will sacrifice one world to save another."

"You're batshit crazy." whispered Ginny.

"Perhaps I am. Genius and madness are sometimes indistinguishable."

"That's billions of people we're talking about." said Hermione horrified by his cruelty.

"Most of whom will have earned magic once I'm done. Then all that is left is to purge the weak."

"How?" Harry and Hermione asked simultaneously.

"There is so much you weren't told. There is another race of magical people; The Magi, who will offer their gift of magic to those who are worthy of it. Then those who are not, will automatically be destroyed. I was told that Gog and Magog will be those who do the job."

"The bane of muggles," said Hermione, echoing Moriarty. "Who is James Moriarty?"

"He's the enemy of John Dee. And he thinks the _most evil_ thing you could do is to give people immortality." said Orion with a chuckle.

"I see. I wish that would have been that simple." said Harry. "But this immortality that you're talking about must have a price. I don't think you'll like it when payment is due."

"Right you are, Harry," said a gentle voice behind Harry, "The price, I'm afraid, is our free will."

The young wizards turned around to see Dumbledore right behind them.

He looked at them grandfatherly and walked to the portrait.

"Lord Black, we meet again."

"Pleased to see you again, Dumbledore," said Orion with a nasty smile, "It seems that you are still fighting the good fight. Were you always this good, headmaster?"

"I admit I've had my fair share of mistakes," said Dumbledore regretfully.

"And poor Ariana Dumbledore was the one who paid the price, wasn't she?"

Dumbledore shook and put his hand on the wall.

"She did. That's when I learned how dangerous "the greater good" could be," Dumbledore sighed and stood straight, "We had forgotten that you had a portrait here, Orion. I'm afraid you will have to be transferred for the safety of all."

"Transferred? From my own house!?" exclaimed Orion angrily.

Dumbledore made a series of wand movements and a large portion of the wall came right off, displaying the street and sky behind it.

"We cannot remove you from the wall, but we can remove the wall from the house," said Dumbledore passively.

"You wouldn't be hurting a harmless portrait, would you?" said Orion nervously.

"I would mind destroying yours," said Dumbledore firmly, "It's nothing compared to poor Ronald Weasley's lost life."

Dumbledore snapped his wand and the portrait turned into a million pieces and then into dust.

"He escaped. He has other portraits to occupy. However, he has no access to this house anymore."

He faced Hermione and continued, "Sirius saw you running to the attic, only then he remembered that his father's portrait was there."

"What on Earth happened here?" said Argus Filch as he entered.

"I think it's a bit too bright for casting Lumos, isn't it, Hermione?" said Moriarty as he put his left index on top of Hermione's wand, making the light fade away.

"I can't believe we never thought about it," said Lucinda as she and Sirius joined them.

"It doesn't matter," said Moriarty gazing at the remaining empty portrait in the room, "I think we made a much bigger mistake than forgetting about Orion's portrait here."

Moriarty's wand appeared in his hand and he moved his wand around the gaping hole in the wall in loops to mend it. Soon the attic had a nice circular window.

"Even if Orion had told Morningstar she would have not been able to enter our Nowhere. Unless I made a huge miscalculation.

"Have any of you wondered where Walburga Black is?" asked Harry.

No one answered him. They all had been occupied by Orion's portrait. Moriarty smiled at Harry and nodded.

"Where is she indeed?" he asked softly.

He walked to the empty portrait and faced it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," he whispered. He paused for a second and then continued, "Talk to me."

At first nothing happened, and then a familiar woman entered the portrait.

"I suppose you are Walburga Black."

"I am," said the woman proudly. He looked at Lucinda and Sirius then fixed her eyes on Moriarty.

"It's truly marvelous," said Moriarty, "I should have seen it earlier."

"Seen what?" snarled Walburga.

"Oh, it shouldn't be hard to guess," he replied excitedly.

A terrible idea struck Harry's head. A scary concept, one that simply could not be true.

"Oh, my God!" said Harry with a mix of disgust and horror.

"Show us your real face, Walburga," ordered Moriarty.

"Ah, you figured it out," said Walburga as her face began to change and take a new form, "I thought you wouldn't even think of it."

To their horror there sat Eve Morningstar.

"Unlike most portraits, the real me can hear you in real time."

"So, did you switch your own portrait with my mother's when I was in prison?" asked Sirius, failing to realise how much worse the case was.

"Um, no, my poor boy. There was no need. The portrait was here from the beginning. I installed it right before I faked my death as your mother."

"Oh, God!" said Lucinda.

"When your mother died during childbirth we saw an opportunity. I became the mother you and Regulus needed."

"Oh, good, mother. I thought Sirius was my new half-brother," said Filch with relief.

"That was a lovely story," said Moriarty calmly. "It's unfortunately a lie, isn't it?"

"So you want the harsh harsh truth, don't you?" said Morningstar with a nasty smirk, "You are right, I was lying, they are mine… both of them. Without you dear Sirius I couldn't have passed through Fidelius. But you deepen my connection to this place and that makes this place practically a part of me."

Morningstar sent a kiss toward Sirius who sat on the ground, traumatised by the news.

"Why?" asked Moriarty, "I understand that you have an unhealthy interest in this family, but what could you possibly get out of all this inbreeding?"

"A perfect specimen, perhaps. The perfect vessel for the ritual."

Moriarty stepped back and looked at the walls nervously.

"That's why then," he whispered and then cried, "**We have to evacuate!**"

"I'll tell everyone," said Sirius and got on his feet. He was trembling. He almost fell as he was about to pass through the door frame.

"Really I blame myself," said Moriarty, "Don't say anything important until we are out, she can hear us. I'll get us a ride to our new place."

Moriarty seemed devastated.

"Harry, Hermione, do you really think you can get away?" said Morningstar, turning back into Walburga Black.

The only response she got was Hermione incinerating her portrait.

"Well, at least she can't talk anymore," said Ginny.

Dumbledore smiled sadly and led the group out of the attic.

***HR***

It took less than an hour to pack up everything. Argus Filch was exceptionally good at packing things. The house looked rather empty.

"Packed everything up just in case. All goes to the Department of Mysteries for further examinations."

"Good," said Moriarty standing in what used to be the kitchen. "I wonder, did we really have to take the kitchen table as well?"

"Of course, I love it. It's a piece of art!"

This odd and comical interaction failed to cheer up Sirius.

Dumbledore explained to everyone that they could no longer stay in the Grimmauld Place.

"Yes, we are finally leaving this grim old place," said Sirius with a dark smile, "I was wondering Hermione, could you get off this place with … I don't know… Fiendfyre?"

"Sirius!" said Molly Weasley sternly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but where are we going to stay from now on?" asked Severus Snape.

"In a safe house," said Moriarty. "The enemy can enter this house in person. As you saw at the wedding she passed through our protective measures. Morningstar is connected to this house in more ways we imagined, and since her magic is deeply fused with this place she can enter at any point of time and choose any location within it. That's how she managed to come into nowhere, because its foundation was this place. My colleagues have prepared a nice place for us."

Before panic could strike everyone Nicolas Flamel stepped forward and asked, "Where is it?"

He slowly got closer to Moriarty.

"Well, I couldn't tell you, could I?" said Moriarty innocently.

"You are not getting away!" said the old alchemist.

"I promise I will not avoid Mr. D." said Moriarty unwillingly.

"Thank you," said Perenelle.

"You are welcome, and we're going somewhere nice. Don't worry."

The means for going somewhere _nice_ was a bit inconvenient.

"_The Knight Bus?_ Are you joking?" said Filch as they got in.

"It's the least expected," said Moriarty as he looked around, "And it's very fun."

"Mr. Black and Miss Riddle, you sit here with me," said a man at the end of the bus.

"Mr. Stiltskin!" said Harry.

Stiltskin was wearing a blue scarf. His face seemed a bit younger than Harry had seen before.

Ginny tried to join them but Stiltskin kindly asked her to leave them alone.

"I have a fair bit of warning for you," he said tiredly, "Your condition will not get any better, especially yours Miss Riddle. I'm pretty sure that the next few weeks will be confusing, horrible and painful, not necessarily in that order, of course."

"What is going to happen?" asked Hermione nervously.

"I expect a lot to happen. Morningstar's plans are in their final stage. She has started to remove her pawns one by one. What do you think that means?"

"She's starting a war," said Harry. His voice lacked emotions as if he had become a robot.

"It must have terrified you. You are walking into an even bigger war than the previous one."

Stiltskin looked at the street and sighed, "If we don't succeed every single one of those innocent people out there will suffer in ways you could never imagine."

The last member of the Order was in before Harry could ask his question. The bus moved abruptly and Harry felt a terrible pain in his head.

Stiltskin looked at him and the pain disappeared.

"Do either of you feel cold or hot around me?" he asked.

"No," said Harry.

"No," replied Hermione.

Stiltskin asked no further questions until they arrived at an empty field. Harry couldn't see anything but grass and a bunch of flowers here and there.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Ginny.

"Read this, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore as he gave her a piece of paper.

She read it and then she jumped out of her seat.

"Oh, my!" she exclaimed.

Stiltskin received the piece of paper from Tonks and gave it to Harry.

He instantly recognised Moriarty's messy and hurried handwriting.

"The Fort HQ7002 is the Department of Mysteries' 27th stronghold in Britain."

Harry looked up and only then he noticed that the field was anything but empty. There was a gigantic fort right in front of Harry. It was black and white and had a very tall tower.

"Welcome to Fort HQ7002," said Moriarty, "Stan, would you please help our friends in?"

"Aye, sir!" said Stan Shunpike, the conductor of Knight Bus.

"Oh! I missed this one," said Filch as he walked out of the bus.

"It's the best place we could get you in such short notice," said Stan. "It's nice eh?"

"I'm afraid it's currently without any facilities or furniture," said Moriarty, "There is absolutely nothing inside."

He was right. The fort was just an empty building. There were no portraits or carpets. There were only a few sleepy owls and a couple of baths here and there. Inside the fort was dark and damp. Moriarty took them to the main hall and conjured a few sofas for people to sit on.

"Miss Riddle, if you please, use your fire method to remove the dampness and mold and basically any living thing that doesn't belong here," said Moriarty.

Hermione shivered at the thought of doing that. It couldn't be safe to cast Fiendfyre on that scale.

"Hermione?" said Moriarty looking at her questioningly.

"I'm sorry, sir. I will have to refuse," she replied.

Moriarty sighed and raised his hand. Purple angry flames burst out and spreaded wild.

The fire's warmth was pleasant. It made all the lanterns turn on and the fort was now warm.

"The owls are still here," said Tonks.

"Because they belong here," said Filch, "And so do the bats."

"We will only be using the central wing," said Moriarty, "I think it will accommodate us just well enough."

The fort had many rooms and some of them were quite spacious. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were given a room up the tower right under Moriarty and Filch's room. Dumbledore set up an office for himself right below their room. That was the highest security the Order and Moriarty could have provided.

Sirius and Lucinda were already in a better mood. The fort was a place far away from the past dark shadows lurking in their memories.

The next morning Hermione walked down to the new kitchen and she saw the oddest thing. Moriarty, Dumbledore, Lucinda and Sirius were sitting in together as Kreacher spoke to them. Sirius and Lucinda looked very nervous while Dumbledore was as calm as ever. Moriarty on the other hand was sitting straight with a very serious face. His boney face looked much more intimidating than normal as the sunlight illuminated half of it. His sharp dark brown eyes did not lose their focus on Kreacher as Hermione entered.

"And that was it all, I suppose. Is there anything you haven't told us, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher has told Professor Moriarty everything he knows," said the house elf. Unlike most of his kind Kreacher was no longer a pathetic underdressed elf. He looked sharp and witty today.

"Master Orion and Mistress Walburga were always kind to Kreacher, but they never let him know their secrets. When Mistress Walburga last spoke to Kreacher she ordered him to forget everything he knew and he did."

"Is that even possible?" asked Sirius.

"It is quite possible, Sirius," said Dumbledore, "A house-elf's magical bond to their master gives unique powers to the master."

"Morningstar doesn't do things half way," said Moriarty, "However, what worries me is that Walburga Black is technically alive and that magically binds Kreacher to her. As long as he serves house Black he will have no escape."

Sirius and Lucinda looked grimm. Dumbledore sighed sadly and Moriarty frowned.

"Kreacher walked back and sat hopelessly on the ground."

"You do know that Morningstar murdered Regulus Black, don't you? The house-elves are capable of hearing anything in their master's house."

"Kreacher knows," the elf sobbed.

"Not the first time my mother has sacrificed her children," said a voice behind Hermione, making her jump and scream.

She looked back and saw Filch right behind herself. His appearance looked more disheveled than ever. Her natural legilimency reacted and tried to infiltrate Filch's mind.

"Good luck getting into Salazar Slytherin's brain," smirked Filch and looked at Kreacher, "You've got the cloth option."

The elf was trembling with anger but he nodded.

Lucinda removed her left sock and gave it to Sirius who in turn gave it to Kreacher reluctantly.

"Now, that you are free, you may rebind your contract with either Lucinda and Sirius alone if that is what you wish."

Kreacher nodded excitedly.

"How?" asked Sirius.

"First he has to choose the right master to bind with, then he will ask you to accept his servitude and the servitude of all who come after him, meaning his children."

"Kreacher, is there anyone here who is worthy of you?" asked Moriarty.

"Kreacher will need advice," said Kreacher shyly.

"You don't have to choose anyone," said Hermione, "You don't need a master. You can live for yourself."

"I have to agree," said Filch, "Over centuries I have seen many good house-elves who happened to be free and happy."

"In my experience when a house-elf doesn't have a master they tend to look for a new one or they are so depressed they kill themselves."

"Hermione, please go and bring Harry here, we need him."

Hermione nodded and turned around, she was about to walk out of the kitchen when Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Uhm… good morning. Is everything alright?" he asked as he was met with Hermione's surprise.

"Yes, Harry. Would you please join us?" said Dumbledore.

"Harry, can you call your friend Dobby?" said Moriarty.

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand why Harry has to do it? Can't Professor Dumbledore do it."

"Good question. Why don't you try, Albus?"

Dumbledore said Dobby's name, but nothing happened. Moriarty asked everyone else to do it and then again nothing happened.

"Can you guess what is not happening?" Moriarty asked Hermione.

"I suppose the Fidelius Charm is preventing Dobby from finding us." suggested Hermione.

"How did Kreacher find us then?"

Perhaps for the first time in her life if Hermione didn't know the answer to a question a teacher had asked.

"Fidelius can only include a few species. Elves can pass through under certain circumstances, for instance if their master knows the secret. And Magi are usually capable of seeing through it if they know what they are looking for. However, all species that are not included are restricted by Fidelius to a certain degree. And that means they cannot injure or hurt anyone here, and they cannot reveal the secret to humans."

So that was how Kreacher was there. Hermione had thought that he knew the secret.

"Now Harry, you try to call Dobby?"

Even before Harry could utter his name fully, Dobby was there staring at him with tennis ball eyes.

"How can Dobby be of service, Harry Potter?" he asked excitedly.

"Dobby, Kreacher has a few questions for you," said Harry uncomfortably. Why had Dobby been able to come only when Harry had called him?

Kreacher and Dobby stared at each other for two whole minutes, one occasionally nodding to the other until Kreacher looked away and raised his hand and pointed his frail index finger at Lucinda first and then as if something terrified him his finger moved to Sirius, but it didn't stop on him. It moved on and stopped on Hermione who was too shocked to say anything.

"_**To serve we are born,**_" said Kreacher. Hermione wished to disagree but some higher power was in control of her tongue. Even her Occlumency couldn't help her, and even that shadowy version of her hiding in the dept of her mind was not going to interfere.

"_**To wield we are born,**_" said Hermione to everyone's (except Moriarty's) surprise.

"_**I shall serve you,**_" said Kreacher

"_**May you always be loyal to Hermione Granger,**_" said Hermione with tears in her eyes, "_For she will always be fair to you._"

Hearing that Moriarty's eyes widened. He looked at Hermione in awe.

"_**So mote it be,**_" said Kreacher.

"_**So mote it be,**_" repeated Hermione.

"That was the weirdest shit I've seen so far," said Filch, "And I am really, really old."

"It's an ancient bond between humans and House-elves," said Moriarty, "It was put in place a long time ago, and almost all of the house-elves took advantage of it to bind themselves to humans."

"You call slavery, an advantage!?" said Hermione angrily.

"Humans have no choice in accepting or denying the bond. I'm afraid it's compulsory. Humans only discovered later on that they could free the elves by giving them proper clothing directly."

"But most elves never wish to be freed," said Sirius.

"Their magic is at its highest when they are actively serving," said Lucinda, "The more powerful the master and their family is the longer the elf lives."

"And the vow that you saw is rarely seen by such a large crowd. Most elves do it when only their target master is present." said Moriarty, "And masters are usually very reluctant to speak about it."

"But Hermione can free him right away if she doesn't want him to serve her," said Sirius.

"She most certainly can," agreed Moriarty.

Kreacher looked at Hermione pleadingly. He clearly did not want to be freed and that made little sense to her despite knowing the advantages that servitude offered the house elf.

"Mistress promised to be fair to Kreacher," said the elves nervously.

Hermione sighed and sat on a chair, hoping for some enlightenment from the universe to make the right decision.

"Oh, come on, you got lucky, Hermione," said Moriarty, "At least you _know_ that you are bonded to a house elf."

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius.

"Sometimes if a house-elf is deeply gravitated toward the perfect master they might initiate the bond without the vows. In this case you won't even know," explained Moriarty, "If the said house-elf has been bonded to another family they might even disobey their own master to aid their 'true master'. Now, Albus was telling me a fascinating story a few days ago…"

Moriarty pointed at Dobby who smiled nervously.

"Dobby did not wish to burden the great Harry Potter."

"I'm sure you didn't, Dobby," said Moriarty kindly, "Nevertheless, what you did is against law. You must abide by the rules of the magical community. It is against the law to have an unregistered master, Dobby."

Hermione looked at Moriarty furiously. What a twisted world it was? Owning a House elf and abusing it was perfectly legal. How on Earth was Dobby the criminal here?

"You are being a douchebag, sir!" said Hermione to Harry's horror.

Moriarty did not get angry. However Hermione knew he was an excellent Occlumens and could hide his reactions whenever convenient.

Dobby nodded at Moriarty and faced Harry.

"_Dobby is truly sorry, Harry Potter_," said the poor elf tearfully.

Moriarty's eyes hardened. Hermione hissed angrily.

"_Dobby, no!_" she begged.

"_**To serve we are born,**_" began Dobby.

Harry tried with all his might to keep his mouth shut but he had little control over his body. "_**To wield we are born,**_" he continued involuntarily. His body was shaking with anger.

"_**I shall serve you,**_" said Dobby wishfully.

"_**May you always be loyal to Harry Potter,**_" continued Harry before feeling the magic relax and let him add to his vow, "_For he will protect you whenever he can._"

"_**So mote it be!**_" said Dobby failing to contain his glee.

"_**So mote it be!**_" said Harry.

Moriarty's expression was empty. Suddenly, Harry realised that he was practicing Occlumency, and that terrified him. Moriarty was a god of Occlumency. Even Lucinda could not break in. Him sitting so stoically meant that a storm of overwhelming emotions was boiling inside him. Moriarty smiled tiredly and stood up.

"Harry, you own Dobby as much as he owns you. Don't get confused by titles. We do serve house-elves in our own way. Harry, Hermione, be kind to your elves. Now, I must be going to the Ministry; there is a good chance of a coup staged by Pius Thickness."

Moriarty disappeared instantly in a cloud of grey dust.

"A coup?" asked Sirius.

"That's what he said," said Filch.

**Chapter 47 is over. Comment Mr. D's real name if you know it**.


	48. Chapter 48: D's prophecy

**I know some of you are stuck in your homes like me. I hope you are less bored than me.**

**Those who answered da Vinci. You were right … in a way. **

**D's Prophecy**

The next couple of days in Fort HQ7002 were quite busy. Harry finally managed to make his first prototype of indestructible leather. It wasn't indestructible by any means, but it was much more durable than ordinary leather or dragon hyde. Hermione and Ginny kept busy by making more potion supplies for Moriarty who in turn would send them to his unspeakables to participate in covert operations. They had the pleasure of speaking with Augustus Rookwood, a very quiet man who barely spoke if he did at all. Rookwood would respond only to Moriarty and Moriarty's orders. Filch had discovered him in Hogwarts and sent a report to the Department of Mysteries which in turn invited Augustus to work for them. This was how the Department operated. They chose who they wanted not the other way around.

Moriarty was busy tracking who Eve Morningstar was. The name could be made-up, but he thought there was a chance that there was a real Eve Morningstar who played a key role in the plans of the fake one.

However, there weren't any wizards named Morningstar and the muggles who were bearing that name had no unique capability or connections.

"There is a very good chance that she has used Fidelius Charm to hide the intricate details," said Mr. Stiltskin as Morriarty threw the files off his desk.

"That would not work, I could ask a Magi to take a look and you are… well…."

"I am a Magus, and I am very old. However, I couldn't tell you even if I had found out. I can circumvent the Charm you can't."

"I am sure that's not it because," Moriarty pointed his wand at the door and jittered it. "I am immune to the charm."

"You never cease to surprise me and I don't know how come I've never found out about it."

Moriarty smiled and said, "I've told you about it a dozen times in the last century alone. You keep forgetting."

The one who had messed with his brain had also put a few useful perks in place; being able to bypass the Fidelius Charm was one of such perks.

Moriarty would sometimes wonder why Yahweh had done this to him in particular. He was told that it was his punishment and he surely deserved it, but he always wished something less terrible was done to him. No curse could match immortality and not knowing yourself. Moriarty had lived for more than 6 millennia yet he had discovered his immunity on 13th February 1322 when he found out by accident that the resurrection stone was being kept in a church and went for it. Morningstar was shocked because she had used the Fidelius Charm to keep it a secret and thus Moriarty should not have been able to hear it even if those who knew the secret shouted atop a tower.

In that both he and Morningstar had found out about his ability. It was such a shame."

"You met _**That Guy**_ a long time ago, didn't you?" he asked Stiltskin.

"I met the Mad Scientist in Avalon, around 500 millennia ago."

Moriarty shivered and looked up. Even though Yahweh had not been around for the last 6000 years or so, he still could hear them, didn't he? And Moriarty knew how vain he could be.

"How would you describe him?"

Stiltskin frowned, "When we met, I believe he had a fairly dark complexion, very short hair and was wearing Tegir, which is a traditional Magi costume. Why do you ask?"

"Uhm… I was asking about his personality," said Moriarty disappointedly.

"Ah, well… I suppose he was a terrible individual. He was a self-centered egomaniac bastard if you ask me."

"He did something to my brain, and after all these …. centuries I suppose, I haven't got the faintest clue what was actually done to me."

Stiltskin looked at Moriarty seriously. He hummed a bit and then tapped his fingers and the desk.

"My father hated him passionately, because the Mad Scientist was smarter than him. And my father is Toth. Trying to think about why or how the Mad Scientist does anything will give you nothing but a nasty headache."

Stiltskin stood up and put his hat on his head and wrapped his scarf around his neck.

"Uhm… where are you going exactly?" asked Moriarty.

"I can feel that Mr. D is very near. I can already smell the stench of Alcohol. I better not be around, you know. He has a bit of a trust issue."

Moriarty laughed nervously, "Ah yes. You are one of those older Magi he doesn't trust."

Stiltskin smiled tightly and adjusted his hat.

"If anyone asks, I'm in Germany. Tschüss."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a cloud of dust.

****HR*****

Hermione was very surprised to see a strange young man come through the front door. His clothes consisted of a large bright yellow t-shirt, skinny jeans and pointy yellow shoes. His hair was curly and fair. His eyes, however, looked terrifyingly pink and red, as if he was hung over or had no sleep for more than a week. And of all things he could have, he had a long thyrsos on which Hermione could spot fresh grapes.

"Hello?" said Hermione.

The man saw her and froze. His face lost quite a bit of colour and he let go of his staff.

"Uhm… what's your name?" he asked.

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione. She should have said Riddle but she could correct herself later. She would love to be called Granger even for a short period of time.

"Right … how old are you?" he asked.

"I have a boyfriend," said Hermione defensively. What was with all those questions.

"Oh… I'm … I'm sorry … I mistook you for someone else. Thank Shai that you are not _her_. That would have been a real bummer."

Hermione looked at the man skeptically.

"Is she your girlfriend or what?"

"Oh no. Please, don't even say it. That individual is … well, I hope you will never have to meet her. I'm Mr. D."

"Oh…" said Hermione. "You are Professor Moriarty's friend."

"You could say that. I need to see him."

Mr. D was strange indeed. He offered Sirius an endless supply of Vine for generations in place of his left eye which caused Lucinda to panic. Fortunately, Moriarty showed up soon and managed to wrap everything up and bring the odd man to the new kitchen peacefully, where Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were having breakfast. Mr. D leaned his staff to the wall and sat next to Lupin who was busy with a small marmalade sandwich. For a second Remus ignored him and suddenly he realised that he did not know the man next to him.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"You may call me D, Mr. Lupin."

"He's not John Dee, Remus. He is the guest we talked about. You aren't working with our enemy Mr. D, are you?" said Moriarty carefully.

"For such an insult I'd have killed you if it was just a century ago," said Mr. D humorously.

"Could you explain to my friends how you got in?" Moriarty asked him gently.

"Ah, please. Fidelius is a joke. Anyone worth their salt could break in."

Lupin and Snape just stared at D wildly as Moriarty smiled politely.

"I'm sure it's a joke to you, Mr. D, but most people in our community feel quite differently about the said spell."

"You mean feeble mortal… oh, damn!" said Mr. D as he jumped up and pulled out a pocket watch out of his pocket and put it on his chair. Suddenly instead of the watch there was a very disturbed man on the chair."

"Poor Leo! Did you forget that he was in your pocket, Mr. D?" said Moriarty incredulously.

"Nonsense, even if I had I would've remembered eventually."

"I'd hate to know when that 'eventually' would be," said Moriarty. "What is it that you require from me?"

"He wants to talk, that's all." said the man who was called Leo. He didn't seem to be English but his accent was impeccable. "Uhm. I forget to introduce myself. I'm Mr. D's assistant, Leonardo da Vinci."

"And apparently it's your full time job to defend him. I'm not surprised considering that you made a deal with him." said Moriarty cooly ignoring Hermione's surprise.

At that moment Argus Filch entered the kitchen with Harry.

"Sally!" said Mr. D enthusiastically.

"I didn't know you had arrived," said Filch in horror "And my name is not Sally!"

"I know, but made a vow to call you Sally, didn't I?" responded Mr. D cheerfully.

"That you did, Mr. D," said Moriarty. "Argus I thought I told Sirius to keep everyone away from the kitchen as humanly possible.

"I didn't see anyone. This place is huge, he probably got lost."

"Alright, please take Harry and Hermione, back to their rooms," said Moriarty

"Unacceptable! They must stay. Was it Harry, right?" asked D.

Harry nodded.

"And Hermione has introduced herself already," said D looking at her warily. Harry and Hermione both shook a bit, suddenly feeling a bit cold in the presence of Mr. D.

"Come on, you always know the name of the people you speak to." said Mr. Filch.

"Perhaps, I'm losing my touch." said D absent-mindedly.

"They can stay, Argus." said Moriarty begrudgingly.

Filch sat next to Moriarty. Mr. D summoned glasses of wine for everyone.

"I swear, if he babbles about me…" Filch whispered to Moriarty.

"Don't worry. He will not do that." Moriarty quietly assured Filch.

"Now, I'm not here to waste my time on idle chit chat. I'm here to warn you about a prophecy, _Iacomus_." said Mr. D loudly.

Moriarty's face became dangerously pale, while Lupin smirked involuntarily .

"I … I'm all ears."

Mr. D emptied his glass and puffed in it. In less than a second it was filled with vine once more.

"I have noticed that our oldest enemy has acquired a certain … object, that could potentially threaten the status quo. That was a couple of months ago. Then a few hours ago my spies in Gringotts told me that she had come for a visit to the … the Lestrange vault to acquire … a tiny cup? Now why would she want that?"

"How on Earth did they recognise her?" said Moriarty.

"She had her wand on herself." said Mr. D, "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to see if you have a plan to stop her. Because when I received this prophecy through my father and saw it, it managed to disturb me."

"Niccolo always has a plan," said da Vinci nervously. Hermione had always seen pictures of him being old, but as a young man he looked very good.

"Leo please call me, Jim," said Moriarty.

"No, that's not the name I got to know you with." said Leo stubbornly.

"Aren't you just like your master?" said Filch.

"Would you like to introduce us, Professor?" said Snape, finally losing his patience for being left out of the conversation.

"There's hardly any need. You're Severus Snape and this young wolf here is Remus Lupin." Mr. D said with a disturbing smile. "People call me D, like the letter."

His nasty smile managed to disturb Moriarty.

"May we ask what's your real name then?" asked Harry casually.

"Harry!" Moriarty shrieked.

"Of course, you may, child. My name is Dionysus. Now be a dear and tell your last name Harry."

Snape jumped upright, eyes bulging out and fisting his hand tightly. Lupin tried to move his seat away from Mr. D and Hermione whispered a few incoherent words.

"You told him your name!" exclaimed Filch. "But You were banned from doing that to humans!"

"Oh, Sally dear, that is if a human asks my name, on the other hand if another Magi asked… You know if they really wanted to know..."

Moriarty and da Vinci dropped their glasses. They did not remove their gaze from Harry despite the sound of shattering glass.

"You're surely jesting;" said Leo.

"I don't joke, Mr. da Vinci. It's not a habit of mine to do jokes." said Dionysus with a serious face.

"You did that apple thing," said Filch carefully. "With Aphrodite, Hera and Athena."

"That, my dear Sadly, was a prank. I _do_ those quite regularly."

"Thanks for clarifying that, Mr. D, but I still cannot believe your claim," said Moriarty.

"I don't need you to. Magic allowed me to introduce myself, and that is all I need."

"The boy is barely a decent wizard, you're expecting us to believe he is a Magi?" said Filch.

"Why not? He seems good enough. He feels like my kind."

"So is Harry … is he a god?" asked Hermione.

"You could call him that, if you want. But these days, we don't call ourselves gods. That is unless we're talking about that stupid hermit, the Mad Scientist." said Dionysus airily. "But technically, yes, you're _both_ gods. If you are into that sort of stuff. Then again our race is over with playing gods for mankind, except the Mad Scientist. I'm not sure about him."

Leonardo looked at the roof as if it could fall on them any minute.

"Oh, He won't kill you for just hearing my words." said Dionysus with a smirk. "And he _probably_ can't hear you." He faced Leonardo and continued, "Now, Mr. da Vinci, could you be a dear and fetch the orb of Ozzá?"

"Right away, sir."

"Is he really the Leonardo da Vinci?!" asked Hermione, "I didn't know he had been a wizard?"

"Well, I wasn't, my lady." said da Vinci respectfully. "Mr. D granted me magic and immortality."

"My lady?" said Hermione.

"Hold your horses, Leo. I'm not certain she's _what_ Dionysus claims her to be." said Moriarty.

"You are as skeptical as the Scientist. Must've been the time you spent with him." said Dionysus.

"You speak ill of him, yet you dare not name him." said Filch.

"_Yahweh_! Here satisfied, Sally? I called him." said D almost hoping that something would happen, and of course nothing did. "He… he has forgotten us. _Leo! the Orb!_"

"Mr. D used to fight for _**That Guy**_." said Moriarty to the confused people around him.

"That doesn't help very much." said Snape.

"I'll explain later, I promise." said Moriarty apologetically.

"You must have seen it last in Florence, Iacomus, since it used to be with your old pals, the Medici."

Moriarty huffed to show his dissatisfaction. Suddenly an old memory and a historical fact sparked in Hermione's mind.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before. of course. Chang knew!" she said.

"Knew what?" asked Harry.

"Last time we were in Burrow, Harry when Moriarty asked me why I was upset that I … that I wasn't caught, Chang accused him of being Machiavellian. I didn't think much of it then, but Mr. da Vinci keeps calling him Niccolo and Mr. D says he used to be a good friend of Medici. Well, I don't know if you understand where I'm getting to."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what a Machiavellian is." said Harry.

Snape barked a laughter as Hermione just stared at Harry.

"You … you don't know who Niccolo Machiavelli is? Haven't you ever heard of the book The Prince?"

"The very best book he has ever written!" said da Vinci.

"It was not _The Price_!" exclaimed Moriarty, "And it wasn't my first book. It was… Well, I didn't have a title for it! Anyway, an idiot …" he pointed at da Vinci. "Decided to make the title _De Principatibus _and somehow they decided that it should be called The Prince! The most stupid name possible for the book!"

"In which you said the aim justifies the means!" said Hermione.

"No!" said da Vinci.

"Actually, I don't remember ever saying that. And that's quite untrue." said Moriarty.

"Oh, but you did." said D, "Not in a book, though. You said, '_Sadly in the land of heartless men, the end justifies the means'._"

"I did?"

"Yes, but context matters. You said that when Romans killed Yeshu."

Hermione sat next to Snape who was quite pale like her.

"Don't you mean Yeshua?" asked Snape carefully.

"No, I'm sure my brother is Yeshu." said Mr. D.

"Please, you're driving them mad," said Moriarty.

"Please tell me we're not discussing Jesus Christ!" said Snape.

"I hate it when wizards read the bible!" said Moriarty. "I TOLD YOU! Forget that book. It's loads of nonsense."

"Isn't he the same Yeshu that Morningstar got killed?" said Harry.

"You are correct, Harry," said Moriarty unwillingly.

Hermione and Snape face palmed.

"Our enemy killed Jesus?" said Lupin.

"You, too?!" exclaimed Moriarty.

"My mother used to be a nun," said Lupin.

"My Father was a muggle and very religious." said Snape sourly.

"Well, I'm very sorry for the pain you two had to endure." said Dionysus. "Where's the damn orb, Leonardo?"

da Vinci looked at his master hopelessly.

"It's not here, sir," said da Vinci as he showed him a mountain of junk next to a small backpack nobody had seen on either Dionysus or da Vinci.

"_**Hermes**__!_" cried Mr. D.

****RW****

"Hi."

Ron jumped away as he heard a voice behind himself.

"Uh-" Ron was speechless. He didn't know what to say to this new stranger.

"Henry Mercury. Nice to meet you."

The man seemed harmless, but Ronald had learnt that people here in Nurmengard were not.

"I'm here to see Eve." said the man amicably.

"I'm here, Henry." said another voice. Ron looked at her worriedly.

"Calm down, Ron. Henry is an old friend."

"I should... I should go then." said Ron nervously.

The man's blue eyes scanned Ron quickly.

"No need, young man. I've brought you guys something Eve had asked for."

He opened his fist and in it was an orb the size of a golf ball.

"The Orb of Uzzá! You found it." said Morningstar.

"Yes, it was with D and his servant Leonardo. It was really easy to snatch it."

Mercury put the orb in Morningstar awaiting palm. To Ron it seemed like an ordinary piece of glass.

"It looks so plain and normal, yet it's an extraordinary piece of work." said Morningstar to Ron. "Come, I'll show you."

Morningstar took Ron and Henry Mercury to a balcony.

"Here we witness light." she whispered to the orb and threw it in the air. The Orb went up and came down stopping only an inch from the ground.

Ron was amazed when their environment changed. They were moving yet everything was clear. All the buildings and towers. in the middle of a large jungle.

"This is how it used to be, and how it will be," said Morningstar.

The world felt cleaner and more pristine.

"Look at the world as it could be, young Weasley." said Morningstar. "Look at the world as it was meant to be."

****HR****

Hermione was confused, all of them were, but due to her muggle education, Hermione could actually comprehend how deep the hole was. Just two months ago, she would have never even thought about such madness. She wouldn't be able to fathom such an outcome. A god was having drinks with Sirius Black in a magical fort while Snape was explaining who the Greek gods were, and Moriarty correcting him every time he made a mistake.

"I'm not here to discuss history, Iacmus! I wanted to show you the future and how drastic it will be. I have to do a wine trick!" said Dionysus eventually.

"I hoped you wouldn't say that, Mr. D, your wine tricks often end badly; I do not wish to get brain damaged," said Moriarty, "But we don't have any other choice do we. The prophecy of Magi can't be put in a pensive."

"You will find the wine in this box," A box appeared on the table,"And now that you have the prophecy there is nothing I can do but leave." said Dionysus as he stood up.

"Hold on," said Moriarty. "Could I ask for a favor?"

"A favor of mine will cost you." said Dionysus.

"I need you to protect these children."

"No!" said Dionysus abruptly before walking away.

"I need someone who can hide their identities, so _she _won't find them."

Dionysus stopped dead right before opening the door.

"When you find the time right, use my staff to open a gate to the Lat."

Then he opened the door and left.

"What lot?" asked Hermione. Poor Hermione had not never known about a goddess called Al-Lat.

"Not a lot. The Lat as L-A-T. Sister of Uzzá and Manat. The unholy Trinity and ... daughters of _That Guy_."

"God has daughters?" asked Snape.

"Those three are his only and most disliked children." said Moriarty, "The good thing is that all three absolutely despise Morningstar. The bad news is that Lat might ask for something we cannot give."

"Let's not do it. Let's forget all about it." said Remus Lupin frantically. "Harry, Hermione, you don't have to get involved with all this."

"I agree. Going to unfriendly higher powers usually comes with a steep price." said Filch.

"One which none of us is willing to pay." said Moriarty as he grabbed the staff of Dionysus. "Let's keep this somewhere safe and out of reach so no one will accidentally activate it. We don't want to find ourselves in an endless vineyard."

Mr. Filch seemed surprised.

"Well, Dionysus doesn't know, but Lat hates me even more than Morningstar."

"Now, the world makes sense. I thought you listened to me for once," said Filch.

Moriarty didn't respond, instead he whispered something in an ancient language and the staff disappeared.

"I can summon it, if we _really_ need it."

At that moment Dumbledore entered the kitchen.

"I came as soon as I could." said Dumbledore. "Why are Harry and Hermione here?"

"My mistake, I didn't know that pimp was here." said Filch.

"Argus, what happened? Sirius said someone had breached Fidelius."

Moriarty asked Dumbledore to sit and asked Lupin and Snape to tell him what had happened.

"I want to see if you understand what has transpired." he reasoned.

For some reason Snape, Lupin and Sirius did say anything to Dumbledore about Harry and Hermione being Magi. When the story was over Dumbledore simply stared at Moriarty.

"Jim, can Morningstar do the same thing Mr. D did?"

"The Magi who support her can, but just like Mr. D they cannot harm Harry. They can talk and interact, but the nature of Fidelius restricts them from harming us."

"So Harry is safe, as long as he's here."

Moriarty frowned and remained silent.

"Hogwarts will be safer, we are there and the school's ancient magic thwarts the Magi. We just have to make sure no one unsavory enters." said Filch.

"Well, there we have a problem;" said Dumbledore, "I need to hire a Potions master since Severus will be busy teaching Alchemy and Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh, I have someone perfect for that job, Albus. He's getting bored these days and needs a hobby." said Moriarty.

"Rookwood?" said Filch, "No. I don't think that's a good idea. He's brilliant, but I don't see him as a good teacher."

Moriarty walked around the table and picked up some bread and began to chew.

"Do you have someone better in mind?"

"Adriana Dumbledore." said Filch confidently.

"Uhm. Let's keep that in mind for now, and talk about another important issue." said Moriarty.

"What could be more important than gods entering the equation?" asked Snape.

"Harry's safety is more important. If Harry goes back to school as Harry Potter safety will be more difficult to maintain. However, we need him to be in Hogwarts under supervision where Dumbledore and I will be present. So right now we need him to come back to Hogwarts as … well NOT himself."

"Harry cannot go as Draco. Lucius is sending him back, too." said Dumbledore.

"Then whose identity can we use?" said Filch.

"Why don't we introduce him as a new student?" said Lupin.

"A transfer student?" said Moriarty, "No, it's too easy to check. The enemy will know before the first week is over."

Filch sat down and began to think.

"Well, I think the best way is to pretend Mr. Potter is in his first year."

"It's impractical, and while Harry could assume other identities with the help of Polyjuice Potion, there are some physical limitations on the way." said Moriarty.

"I know he can't constantly turn 11, but I can concoct a potion, which will temporarily de-age him. He will have to take it only once a week."

"May I remind you that it will interfere with the Polyjuice!" said Snape.

"Oh, you're right." said Filch.

"He is, but…"

"You should go!" said Filch, knowing what Harry wanted to say.

"Harry won't need Polyjuice Potion." said Moriarty and Sirius nodded.

"Unless Potter is a metamorphmagus, he will need the Potion." said Snape.

"He is." said Moriarty.

Dumbledore looked at Sirius in a strange way. He seemed upset.

"Dumbledore, I trust you 100% but I had just found out and didn't get to tell you," said Sirius.

Dumbledore faced Harry and then Moriarty.

"So your experiments with Harry were all about his most recent ability, Professor. You covered your trail masterfully." said Dumbledore.

"Albus, I asked Harry to keep it between Argus, himself and me. No offense, but you do tend to trust the wrong people with the most sensitive information."

"Ah, here it goes again. My mistake regarding the Philosopher's Stone." said Dumbledore bitterly.

"I'm not blaming you, Albus. You did what you thought was right, and Morningstar would have eventually found a trace of her heart one way or another. She was never easily deterred. What I'm trying to do Albus is to keep the leak of information to a minimum."

"Of course. You understand such things much better than I, but I was hoping to be worthy of your trust."

"You are. You know things that I have told only a few. I didn't tell you this because it was Harry's secret. Now he wants to make it known and I wish to respect his request." said Moriarty calmly but there was a tiny trace of discontent in his voice.

Harry smiled uncomfortably.

"Now, who do you become, Mr. Black?" said Snape.

"A muggle-born, and from an ordinary family without any connection to us is the best option." said Filch.

"This will be easiest to do. And it requires only a few compromises. Harry knows muggles enough to imitate a muggle-born." agreed Moriarty.

"I'll work on the details, then." said Filch.

Moriarty nodded approvingly and then there was a talk about how to manage Slytherins this year now that Snape was no longer in Voldemort's favour. Harry was deep in his thoughts when Moriarty said the name Harry Black. It was as if someone had hit him with a shocker. He jumped up and landed his elbow in Argus Filch's stomach.

"Oh boy, that hurt." he said painfully.

"Harry, you will be hearing that name a lot and you must not, I repeat, you _must_ _**not**_ react in a way that gets people's attention. You know very little about Harry Potter after all and please try to act confused when people talk about how Harry Potter is actually Harry Black." said Moriarty softly.

"I already see our little plan as a failure." said Filch.

"We just have to keep it up for three months and then Morningstar will have to wait an entire year for her ritual," said Moriarty.

"This time she has a very good plan,"

"As she has always had, but we will stop her anyway." said Moriarty firmly.

He then gave Filch a goofy smile. Hermione shivered next to Harry.

"So Ginny and I will have to stay away from Harry." she said.

Moriarty confirmed and told her that it would be temporary. "You need to be careful, too. I'm not sure what Morningstar might want to do to you."

Dark thoughts shadowed Harry's mind. What he had ahead was three months of misery and loneliness. None of them could understand him. They were talking about it yet they couldn't truly understand what they were condemning Harry to.

Fortunately a desperately needed distraction came as Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen to make some dinner.

"The letters are automatically generated. We might have to fake the letters," said Dumbledore apologetically.

"I will handle the fake letters for our imposter muggle-borns." said Filch. "As a founder of Hogwarts…" everyone got chills from his hint toward his secret identity. "I could make one if I was in Hogwarts."

"Then I suppose Hogwarts is in need of its caretaker sooner than we thought." said Dumbledore.

"Oh god!" groaned Moriarty, realising that he had to take Harry and Hermione to the Diagon Alley not once but twice, and that would need a very good plan. "Then I have a lot of work to do."

He left the kitchen before Mrs. Weasley could ask him to stay for the meal.

***RW***

Ronald Weasley was sure of one thing; Nurmengard was most certainly designed for anything but prison. It had dungeons and they were horrible from what little Ron had seen, but most of the massive building was dedicated to other purposes. There were large greenhouses and large halls. There were many meeting rooms and this building had very well equipped bathrooms. Ronald had the pleasure of using them whenever he wanted without any disturbance. Yet Ron could not feel free. He was a prisoner in a place that couldn't be far from your conventional prison.

"You are thinking again," said a young man who he recognised as Grindelwald. "About good things I hope."

Ron gave the man a half smile. He had learned to avoid answering him just as he had learned to instantly reply to Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort wasn't a very patient man, and he wanted answers. He was eager to talk to him and he would ask Ronald's opinion. Grindelwald was not interested in answers but reactions. Ron had learned the hard way that he didn't like lies, and Ron would answer only when he had to because having a talk with him would give you nothing but a headache.

"Not answering like always? I like your tactic of avoiding conversations. It's so … simple."

Grindelwald laughed softly and patted on Ron's shoulder.

"You will feel free when your mind is free." he said before leaving Ron for good.

Ron went back to exploring Nurmengard. He had not found a way to escape yet and Morningstar had promised that if he found one he could go back to his friends. He froze when he saw Henry Mercury coming his way. He simply passed by his without saying any more than a mere hi.

After two hours of searching around Ronald decided to rest for a while.

"Ah, here you are." said a familiar voice.

It was _her_. Ron did not move. He just remained seated where he was without even moving a finger.

"I have your school letter." said Morningstar, "Stole it from Grimmauld Place."

Ron felt a flicker hope in his mind. Maybe someone had noticed that it was gone.

"My friends are going to come for me."

"Maybe you're right, Ronald? Or maybe not. No one knows really. I wouldn't stop looking for a way out if I were you."

She handed him the letter.

"I'll ask Orion to buy whatever you need."

Ron was surprised. Were they going to let him go back to his friends?

"You're letting me go back?" he said hopefully.

"Yes, I will send you back to Hogwarts to keep up with your education." said Morningstar with a charming smile.

"Look, why won't you let me go home now? I know you guys want to save the world and if you succeed I can see my uncles and Harry can see his father, but…"

"But Harry can already see his father," said Morningstar with a puzzled expression.

"What?" said Ron.

"Oh, didn't they tell you?" said Morningstar with genuine surprise.

"Didn't tell what?"

"They probably forgot. It's no matter, I will. Harry Potter is the son of Sirius Black, and his nephew, too."

Ron listened in horror as Morningstar told him how that could be. He shook his head and stood up.

"Please stop." said Ron, "Why are you doing this? Why are you playing with Harry's life? Why do you keep telling me these things?"

"I just want you to know that all this is more complicated than just right and wrong. It's more of a battle between the truth and lies. I will always tell you the truth while James Moriarty will only hide it."

"Will you tell me what's your plan?" asked Ron.

"I will do something better. I will tell you my story." replied Morningstar, "It will make sense to you why I'm doing all this."

Morningstar suddenly began to shine and change. She took various appearances; male and female, some of which Ron could recognise. She eventually took the shape of a tall and relatively beautiful middle aged woman with gold eyes and black hair and pitch garment she looked exactly like Hermione.

"I am Lilith," said the woman, "The Black lady, the ruler of the night, the Serpent, the great general and so many other things. But more important than all, I am the mother of mankind."

Ronald was getting Goosebumps. The woman in front of her was certainly unearthly. It was as if her eyes were two tiny suns and her skin was much tougher than human skin. Ron could feel the magical vibrations around her.

"Who are you? What are you?" Ronald cried.

"Please sit, Ronald. My story is quite long."


	49. Chapter 49: The Dream

**Stay strong everyone. **

**The Dream**

Moriarty was not going to let anyone have the wine that contained the prophecy and he wouldn't drink it either.

"It is best to ignore prophecies, they have a nasty self fulfilling nature," he said when Dumbledore suggested that someone had to know.

"It is bad enough that Mr D knows the prophecy, he will surely intervene. If I watched it could have my mentality changed. Also I have to say that knowing the end already isn't any fun."

Lily privately told Harry that she agreed.

"I hate them, Harry," she said, "They destroy lives."

"But we cannot ignore the truth," said Harry.

"Prophecies aren't the truth," said Lily, "They are what might become the truth. They are not warnings, Harry. They cannot be prevented."

"If they can't be prevented why shouldn't we know?"

"Harry, do you think every single truth can be tolerated?"

"I'd rather know," said Harry softly.

"Oh really!?" laughed Lily hysterically, "Well, I don't,"

Harry looked away. His mother was crying.

"The truth, Harry, has destroyed me. I have to live with the facts that I should have known much earlier before making my horrible mistakes, or should have been told at all."

"It's not your fault, Mom," said Harry.

"But it is. I was so full of myself," said Lily, "I made a mistake and put you through so much horror. Just imagine if I had married Sirius for you. Imagine being married for years not knowing..."

She began to sob loudly and Harry hugged her. Honestly there was nothing you could say to Lily to make her any better.

"Harry, there are certain things that cannot be forgiven," whispered Lily, "But… will you… will you forgive me?"

"I do," said Harry. He meant it, and he didn't. He couldn't blame Lily and Sirius for what Orion hadn't told them. He could blame them for hiding the truth from him.

So Harry hoped that one day he could forgive his mother and take his revenge from Orion Black.

***RW***

All of Ronald's captors were gathered in one room. It was a truly odd mixture. Horace Slughorn was sitting between Lord Voldemort and Gellert Grindelwald. Henry Mercury was standing in a corner as Morningstar or should we say Lilith spoke.

"Ronald has agreed to hear us out. I will show all of you some of my memories of how my journey began, and why we are doing this. I do my best to translate the conversations to English, of course." said Lilith.

She waved her hand with the Uzzá's orb in her hand and chanted a few words of an ancient and incomprehensible language.

Like before the world took a different shape in front of their eyes.

*H*P*

Harry was very tired so he decided to get some sleep. He had exhausted himself by taking many different forms just an hour ago. He walked to his room where Ginny was asleep. He kissed her forehead and laid down on his bed. His eyes were barely open for a few seconds and he too fell asleep. He saw himself dancing with Hermione and Ginny in turns in a large room. He was having fun until the room began to fade away and Hermione in front of him grew old into a woman wearing black clothing. Her eyes were gold and she had the darkest he had ever felt.

She was not alone. Harry spotted a man on the corner of the room with a muggle suit. He looked incredibly muggle. On the other side sat three men. Harry recognised them immediately; Lord Voldemort, Horace Slughorn and Gellert Grindelwald.

What was happening to him?

"Ronald has agreed to hear us out. I will show all of you some of my memories of how my journey began, and why we are doing this. I do my best to translate the conversations to English, of course." said the woman. Harry looked behind and saw Ron's anxious face.

"Ron!" he cried but nothing happened. No one could see him. Harry felt happiness fill his heart. His friend was alive.

The older Hermione who was most likely Morningstar waved her hand with a tiny orb in her hand and chanted a few words Harry failed to understand. To Harry's surprise the room was replaced by a large hall. It was filled with odd and unknown tools and the walls were covered with unknown signs and symbols.

Suddenly a middle aged man burst into the hall. He was wearing a white dress similar to a toga and his hair and beard were untrimmed.

"Those bullish Ikhuts!" he bellowed as he rushed to his seat and began scribing something on a black sheet of glass. Amazingly it was not scratched but Harry could see various symbols appear on it. The symbols were hastily drawn but they would be magically corrected in a matter of seconds.

"They think there are other ways. The humans will never be free If things are left to the masters.."

"Yehova!" they heard a woman call.

"What!" snapped the man behind his desk.

"Here you are."

A woman entered the hall and walked to him. Harry was amazed to see it was Morningstar in her most recent form only slightly older.

"What do you want, Lilith?" said the man.

"I want my companion. I want my love. I've come to share my bed." said the woman.

Suddenly everything froze.

"You're translation isn't good enough madam." said the muggle man.

"Dear Mercury, That's the best I could do. And that is the gist of what I said." said the real Morningstar.

"Not today, love. I just had an argument with the son of Kronos!" said Yehova.

"I like you when you are angry," said Lilith passionately.

"What an aggressive woman you are! Well, I love aggressive women." said Yehova with a warm smile.

"So how is it going on?"

"Ah, I've done most of the required calculations. Now, I need to find the right medium between genes. Then I will be able to give them concise mental abilities now and grow viable soldiers. The primitive layers will remain and an additional layer will be added. I've tested it on monkeys. It has given them very good memory, but good memory is not what we are looking for."

"So this free will, how will you implement it?"

"I'm using our genes. Our race is the only race that has free will as we define it, then again it was common among species of our planet. Here I've tried implementing that in felines and wolves. It has made wonders. You should see Aleph-2255. It's really friendly."

"I don't think the Consol will like it." said Lilith carefully.

"I'd like to see them challenge me."

"I don't want you to end up like Prometheus." said Lilith desperately.

"I assure you, I won't."

The scene changed. The hall was the same, but the equipment inside was different. Lilith and Yehova were working on a corpse.

"Why would it die so fast?" said Yehova.

"I think he's had a problem in his heart. I've worked on them for centuries! Why can't I fix it." responded Lilith "This heart is not sufficient. At best it can live up to sixty years, or a hundred if we're lucky."

"It doesn't matter. They are not supposed to live for a hundred years anyway. All we want them is to be able to understand freedom. We're not trying to recreate Magi."

"But giving them limited life is so cruel!" said Lilith sadly.

"Don't worry, our genes will create a medium for their existence. They will be sent to our kingdom once they die." said Yehova.

"As what? Mere spirits?" said Lilith.

"As Rukh, of course, a thing that passes on. Just like us, they will have it. I'm giving them more than just wisdom and knowledge, I'm offering them essence."

"I think we should make them immortal."

"No." said Yehova firmly. "They are not like us. They can coexist in an immortal form only after living on Earth as mortals."

The scene changed once more.

This time they were all in a large area that had rows and rows of stone seats.

"This must have been _the court_." said Mr Mercury. "I only heard about it from my father."

"You'll see your grandfather here," said the real Morningstar.

The court was soon filled by many people. Harry noticed that they all had something odd about them. It was like a vibe they would give. Some of them didn't even look like humans. There was a man with large robes and the head of a dog. He stood up and coughed and then barked rather loudly.

"Bring in the defendant." he said hoarsely.

Two guards accompanied a man inside. It was Yehova, wearing a long red dress like a Chinese emperor.

"Yehova!" yelled almost every individual in the room asynchronously and repeatedly, as if his name was a curse.

"Yehova! _**The mad scientist!**_ You have committed a great sin." said a dark figure on top of a large podium. His skin was as dark as coal and his eyes were vibrant red.

"Honorable Kronos." said Yehova calmly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"To breaking the law!" screeched a woman next to Kronos. She was all blue and when Harry noticed that she had four hands he was about to throw up all he had in his stomach.

"May I ask what law is Kali referring to?"

"You have made an abomination!" said Kronos.

"I've made thousands, in fact. And I thought that's what we _Magi_ call creation. You all do it after all. I simply perfected mine." said Yehova.

"You have made a pseudo-magus. Isn't that a great transgression of yours toward us all?" said a man next to Kronos. He had the head of a bird and Harry wondered how he had talked.

"Thoth, my friend, I thought you of all people would understand me. Well, it can't be helped. Even your wisdom has its limits." said Yehova airily.

Thoth looked at Yehova sadly and made a sound similar to a phoenix. The crowd seemed upset and sad.

"You shall be thrown into Tartarus, for endangering our world, for betraying the laws of Elohim and the world of Magi. You have endangered all by giving mankind free will." road Kronos and then pointed to the guards, "Take him out."

The guards took Yehova and guided him to the center of the hall. People began to spit and curse him.

All the way Yehova was giggling madly. He was about to pass by Harry when he bellowed. **"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK that you can send me to Tartarus?"**

The crowd became silent as Yehova gazed at them with his mad eyes.

"Let's see if you can?" he spat. "_**Come forth, Leviathan!**_"

"No," Harry heard a woman shout. It was Lilith amongst the crowd.

Then the court was struck by an immense force. The ceiling which was made of glass was shattered into a billion pieces and it rained on them.

"_**Let there be nothing but horror for my enemy!**_" cried Yehova, and suddenly a beast appeared in the sky. Harry could not describe it. It was massive, much larger than Basilisk had been and it looked like a dragon, only it wasn't one. It's scales were made of metal and when it moved there was the sound of cringing metal. The creature shrieked and panic broke out.

"Rhea, go get Zeus. I'll collect the others." said Kronos. Then he bowed forward for a second and stood up straight. His stomach was torn open and there Harry saw a hungry mouth.

The air was sucked away and all the children there were eaten by Kronos.

Yehova raised his hand and a flash of lightning hit Kronos. "Thou shalt not spit them out!"

The monster attacked and ate a few Magi.

"**You cannot run away**!" cried Thoth.

"I don't have to. I've made your natural enemies, Thoth. Soon mankind will be free of your oppression!"

For one tiny moment Harry thought that Yehova was looking at him before he and all the other things around him disappeared. And a new memory was played.

"Yehova wants to use you in a war against Magi." said Lilith to a man and woman, "Go! Take your children and stay away."

"But we owe him!" said the man. "He sacrificed a lot to free us."

"Adam, Lilith is right. I don't think _he_ wants what is best for us." said the woman.

"He thinks he does, but he's just condemning your race to misery." said Lilith. "You must never go to the realm of Magi to fight Yahweh's fight."

"Why would our Lord do that?" said the woman.

"Because he doesn't see you as equals. He had amassed a lot of knowledge and power. He is unbeatable. Kronos is no longer able to fight him. Adam, stop idolising him."

"But he gave us free will." said the man who was Adam. "Tell her, Eve!"

"No. I don't know. He gave us this awareness, but we know nothing. All we know is what he taught us." said Eve, "And we die so easily."

"What are you trying to do, Lilith?" said a man behind Harry. He turned around to see who it was and unsurprisingly it was Yehova. "Abel, come to me."

One of the two little children who were hidden behind Adam and Eve jumped up and ran to Yehova

"I'm sorry," said Voldemort all of the sudden. "But don't we get to see them eat the Forbidden fruit?"

"Oh, no." said the Morningstar. "I don't think there was ever any fruit involved."

"I'm ready to give you eternal life, but that will only make you immortal and not your children." said Yehova.

"Then how?" said Adam desperately.

"You cannot have immortality. You must die first to achieve it."

"Then kill us." said Eve.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that." said Yehova sadly. "This is now your world."

"Yehova, you will condemn all their children to misery. Give them all immortality. Only you are able to do that." said Lilith. "Come on! You can build that invincible monster, but you can't grant your best creation immortality?"

"I can, but I won't. Not as something they could inherit. They will earn it, however, if they are worthy enough to be blessed or cursed. Some will earn it by chance even, but none will inherit it and if they do, then they are not man but Magi."

"I will bless your children with the knowledge they need now." said Yehova. "The Magi are going back to their lands for they have lost the battle already when I liberated you. I have given you knowledge, so go and fight them with your kind and win."

The scene changed once more and it wasn't very stable this time. They were flying in the sky and on land Harry could see a battlefield. Magic was vibrating around them and fire was roaring not very far away from them.

"This was the battle known as Judgement Day." said Morningstar. Harry noticed that they were in the beast that Yehova had summoned. The memory of Yehova and Lilith had positioned themselves in the head of the monster.

Voldemort and Slughorn looked amazed, while Grindelwald was giggling madly. Ron was frozen and deep in thoughts.

"The Titans lost. The children of Kronos, who followed Yehova won." said Morningstar as she pointed at a dark figure who was fighting several men and women.

"What are those?" said Slughorn pointing at huge metallic birds flying around. Harry realised that they were not birds, but men and women with wings.

"Yehova's invention. He called them _Malakh_." replied Morningstar.

"Angels?!" exclaimed Slughorn.

"Of course."

"But they are machines!" said Slughorn. "Very much like the machine muggles wish to make."

"I think my old friend Thomas Hobbs would be happy to discuss that with you. You see, technology has already won once against magic. We won this war not with magic but with technology."

Morningstar's focus changed.

"I can see you little, Magi." she said with a terrifyingly cold voice. Suddenly Harry was off the Leviathan and falling down.

"Noooooo" he cried and closed his eyes.

"Harry, Harry!"

He opened eyes to find Moriarty and Hermione staring at him worriedly. Moriarty looked into his eyes and saw images of Harry's dream.

"Oh, my!" said Moriarty. "Harry, I think you should tell us what you saw in your vision. Wait until I get the others."

Moriarty went out of the room to bring Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Lucinda, Filch and Lily Potter. To Harry's surprise one other individual entered as well.

"Please sit, Severus," said Moriarty as he warded the door thoroughly.

Moriarty used his book like a pensive to collect Harry's vision, and asked everyone to touch the book. By the end of the vision even Moriarty was surprised.

"Wow, Harry," said Moriarty. "You showed me things I had not seen before. These are pieces of history!"

That was unexpected. Harry for once had known more than Moriarty.

Dumbledore and Filch looked at each other worriedly.

"So, Morningstar is God's wife?" said Lily Potter.

"Oh, yes. That is true. Hadn't I mentioned it?" said Moriarty, "Do you remember asking me if Morningstar was Satan? Well, in a way she is. The snake in the Bible represents Lilith and as you saw she tried to stop humans from fighting Magi."

"I don't get it. Yehova and Lilith worked together to banish Magi, why would she…" Lupin trailed off.

"Unfortunately we didn't get to see the rest of the show. But from what I know she is looking for a unified society where we and Magi live in harmony. She wants to fix what Yahweh did. She wants to bring them back in order to repent for her sins against her kind and I suppose our kind."

Moriarty stood up, "It's time you saw all that happened. How Lilith and I began this unholy crusade between Magi and man."

Moriarty put his hand on his pensive and called for others to do the same.

*****JM*****

"Cain. Come here." said a man. Moriarty looked at the man in a sad manner as a little boy ran to him. Harry realised the man was Adam, only a bit older and rough looking.

"Father, have you come to take me home?"

"I have not." said the man clad in green ropes. Harry wondered what kind of clothing that was. The boy had nothing but a piece of animal skin covering his genitals.

"I've told you before. There is a prophecy. You will murder your brother if you are near him."

"But I miss you all." cried the young boy.

"You'll be fine here with Lilith." said the man.

"Where are you little man?"

Harry tried not to flinch. It was Lilith. Only this time she was a slender ebony woman.

"I'm here mother," said the boy.

The man behind seemed alarmed.

"Lady of the Serpent!" he kneeled.

"I hate this title, Adam." said the woman amiably. "They call me this for controlling Leviathan in war, but I would have had no control over it without Yahweh's permission."

"My lady, our kind is indebted to you. You and your husband freed us."

"Adam, where is your friendliness? We were friends."

"Man and God cannot be friends." said Adam, "For one is far more powerful than the other."

"Yahweh and tried to free you from that kind of thinking, Adam." said Lilith.

Adam smiled, "I know. That's what makes you so respectable. Seeing how my kind treat each other …"

"Your kind will learn and they will eventually be the best they can be."

"I'm hungry, Mother." said the young boy.

"Will you join us for midday food, Adam?"

"Yahweh is waiting. I have to go."

Lilith looked at him deeply. There was sadness in her expression that was making Harry disturbed.

"Adam, you must not forget your children. Ruling the world was not meant to be for one man." she said.

"Don't worry. The world will be a safer place when I win."

The man disappeared and so did the scene in front of them.

"That child was me," said Moriarty. Everyone gasped.

"My father was Adam. The first king who ever ruled on people. As you just saw he was too eager to make the world a better place. In his path he murdered thousands."

They saw fields covered with blood and lakes filled with corpses.

"My father made his kingdom, and when I came of age he tried to kill me in order to secure the throne for my brother Abel. He was called the Shepherd of the Lost and I was called the Hunter of the Wicked…"

Lily Potter nodded involuntarily.

"Long story short, we were set against each other. Our magical abilities were tested and finally Yahweh decided that Abel was stronger so he had to rule…"

"... and you killed your brother for that?" asked Lily.

"Didn't I say forget all about the Bible?! No, I killed him because he murdered all other human races to create _unity_."

They saw massive mountains of corpses on blood stained fields and large vultures in the sky.

"After his attempt to massacre everyone, I had to stop him. I killed him and his generals with a magical meteor. My father despised me for it, but Yahweh said whoever killed me would be punished severely, so I escaped. I built my city that later became known as _Enoch_."

Everyone was surprised by how large Enoch was. There was a large golden pyramid in the middle of the city.

"That is the pyramid of the sun. It was built by Lat, Uzza and Menat; Daughters of Yahweh and Lilith. They were always kind to me, and this was their gift to my city; free electric power for my people and children. I later built two more."

"Hold on. Was Enoch where Egypt is today?" asked Lucinda.

"My dear Lucinda, of course it was," said Moriarty with an amused smile. "The city doesn't exist anymore, but the pyramids are still there."

"So they are not tombs of kings?" she asked.

"You mean Pharos. No, they weren't intended for that."

Moriarty showed how the world began to change and how humans kept ravaging and destroying each other.

"Lilith began to think that Yahweh had been wrong. Mankind was destroying Earth as Magi had done before. They enslaved each other and masters were even more cruel this time. I'm not sure if she wants to bring Magi back or send us wherever they are, but I know whatever she does it won't end well for our kind."

"So this is all for our survival." said Sirius after a long pause.

"Yes, but I don't want you to sacrifice yourselves for it. Lilith wants Harry and Hermione so if we can somehow keep them safe I don't think Lilith will be able to execute her plan. She's obviously worked a lot to bring Harry and Hermione into our world as human born Magi."

"So they are Magi?!" said Sirius. "You told me Dionysus could be wrong."

"I've reconsidered. Harry had a prophetic dream and Lilith called him little Magi. I think we have to consider that Harry may be a Magus. I'd already suspected that Hermione may be a Magus considering that she can share her life force and magic like some of them. Now Harry's case may be the result of an anomaly in his body, caused by his confrontation with Lord Voldemort, if you know what I mean."

Dumbledore nodded. Harry wondered if they were talking about the piece of Voldemort that had latched onto Harry.

"Stiltskin and Rattenfanger are working on it."

"Okay, I have to ask," said Lily, "Are they related to Rumpelstiltskin and the guy with the flute who kidnapped the children of a town?" asked Lilly

"Yes, they are the same guys."

"You must be joking."

"No, I'm not."

"I'm taking Harry somewhere you guys can't find him." she said hysterically.

"No, that won't work. Morningstar will find you no matter what. And those stories about Rattenfanger and Stiltskin are half truths."

"One of them made a magical contact to get a baby from her mother!"

"Not just one! A few thousands. Stiltskin is a Magi older than most other Magi who live on Earth and he has always raised students whom he gets from their parents for doing them a favour. However, if they do not wish to let go of their child, he will present them with a way out."

"They have to guess his name!" said Lily.

"Well, not his real name, it's usually the name he has at the time. No one knows his real name. Not even Yahweh knows of it. Anyways, he will get his name to them and let them win. He takes those children that their parents do not value. As for Rattenfanger, he did kidnap the children but he gave them lives much better than what they could have had in that village. Some of those children are still with him."

"Is he a Magus?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, he's one of the children Stiltskin managed to save from a war. He was being sent to be killed as a soldier and Stiltskin saw him. He was originally a Muggle."

"Are you trying to tell them everything?" asked Filch frantically.

"I will answer all their questions honestly. We cannot afford to be cautious." said Moriarty.

"Dumbledore, what's wrong with Harry?" asked Lilly all of the sudden. Dumbledore froze.

"Well…"

"Your son has a parasite," said Moriarty.

"A what?"

"A parasite. It's a soul fragment that keeps him connected to Voldemort and helps Harry experience what he experiences."

Sirius asked if it could be removed and the answer was affirmative. Moriarty explained that they could do it if they had the proper timing and equipment. The preparation for it was almost done and Harry could be separated from the parasite soon.

Lily asked a few more questions and finally agreed to let Harry stay.

"Harry, can we talk?" whispered Hermione in Harry's ear. He nodded and they left the room and others. They found an empty room. Harry sat and waited for Hermione to talk.

"Harry, we cannot get involved with this," said Hermione. "I don't think we can, not because these people are dangerous and too powerful, I want to help but I don't know if we can trust Moriarty."

Harry had to agree. Moriarty had never explained completely what his motives were and Harry had no way of verifying what he said. Jim Moriarty, Niccolo Machiavelli, Iacomus or Cain. Who knew who he really was.

"He hasn't been honest from the beginning. But how could he be? It must have been difficult for him to share his secrets, don't you think?"

Hermione thought about it. She could not comprehend living so long with so many secrets and suddenly spilling them to a bunch of people a hundredth of her age if not less. The thing was that Moriarty had come for them. He had put them in danger or at least had known about it before and not mentioned it to them. From what Hermione had gathered no side was exactly clean or good. And as of yesterday, Harry and Hermione were no longer considered human.

"So you two are here?" said a voice by the door.

It was Unspeakable Stiltskin. He seemed tired.

"I suppose Moriarty has told you everything."

"How do you know?" asked Hermione.

"He was planning to do it. I guess it was time he did. You two seem rather upset."

"We found out that we're not human. You expect us to be happy?" said Hermione.

"Not much has changed for you two. Remember that humans and Magi are almost the same thing. You will always be Harry and Hermione only for a much longer time than others."

Harry snorted, "That's the part we don't like."

"You could grant immortality to your parents. We Magi do it all the time for those who really matter."

Hermione suddenly grabbed her head, "Ah!"

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"That happens when the Magi brain conflicts with the human brain. Which means that she's remembering something as a Magus which her human mentality rejects.

"Ron's alive!" said Hermione.

"Of course, he is! Didn't you see me call him in my memory?"

"Harry you can be so stupid sometimes. Didn't you think why nobody brought it up. How is that possible that I forgot?"

"I didn't want to talk about it. I don't know why." said Harry.

"It's probably Fidelius." said Stiltskin, "Magi can sometimes see through it, and when we do we can always go around it, but some ancient magical rules stop us from revealing the secret to humans. You can tell other Magi, but when it comes to humans you'll either forget to mention it or they won't hear what you say."

"I see."

"So you saw your friend, didn't you?" replied Stiltskin.

"I clearly did."

"You are incapable of telling the secret to humans. Your friends could never see him, so for them, he wasn't there."

"Even to Moriarty?" asked Harry.

"He's human. He perceives the universe as a human. Wizards move objects here and there when they show accidental magic. Magi can do much more, we change the weather, make our appearance change drastically or not change if we want. We can apparently and disapparate even when we are mere children. We are extremely resilient and heal fast. Also killing curse doesn't kill us."

"You knew!" said Harry accusingly.

"I wasn't sure about it. Your case could be an anomaly."

"Hold on. How come can we introduce ourselves to people? You said Magi cannot tell their name to humans." asked Hermione.

"Oh, you have been infected for sure. You are currently recognised as Harry Black and Hermione Riddle, but you self identify as Potter and Granger. You see Magi children nowadays are not well known as well. But we ourselves were famous and known. When Kronos returned to this world a few thousand years ago we were just gods, but we weren't the rulers of the universe like we had been before. Yahweh had already limited us greatly. So Kronos decided to end our miserable existence on Earth by making people forget all about us, which they haven't by the way. But what he did forced many to go back home. Kronos believed that we either had to rule all or abandon all. His curse reaches those who were alive then and now. These days our children live normal lives. They live like humans. Some of them become famous; I have a son who was a successful singer in America. I think he died recently."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Well, he got tired, that's what happens when you hang out too much with that liberal oaf, Dionysus."

"He's a liberal?" asked Hermione.

"It's in his name, my dear. The name literally means liberator. And my poor son lives in jungles like a hippie."

"Who's your son?"

"Elvis Presley, of course."

"That's his real name?" asked Harry.

"Of course, his mother was human so he's not a full Magi, but he'll learn to be strong and magical and maybe one day, he will become strong enough to make himself immortal."

"And you lived with this woman?" asked Hermione.

"God, no. She had a husband."

"Wow, you guys still do that. Good for yeah." said Argus Filch by the door.

"Yes, we do Mr. Slytherin."

"Shut up and call me Filch. I'm your boss, don't forget that."

Both men looked at each other intensely and then burst into laughter.

"Sweet Helga! did you see their faces?" said Filch.

"Hilarious!" said Stiltskin.

"You scared us." complained Hermione.

"It was funny, admit it!" said Filch.

"It seems that we have a problem, Filch." said Stiltskin.

"What is it?"

"Fidelius."

"Gosh, I hate it. Can you allude to it."

"It concerns Ronald Weasley."

"Oh! That's very interesting. Can you be more specific?"

"He's alive."

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that." said Filch with confused eyes.

"See children. That's why I hate Fidelius more than humans do." said Stiltskin irritatedly.

"Can you be more specific?" asked Filch again.

"That is the confounding effect. If we persist he might forget the little fact that I could tell first."

"Never mind, Filch. Why are you here?"

"Moriarty wants to test the de-aging potion that you brought. And he wants to find a teacher instead of Slughorn. Can you fill in?" said Stiltskin. "We will be there in ten minutes. I feel they have some more questions."

Filch left, cursing in a language Harry couldn't recognise.

"Do ask whatever is on your mind, Miss Riddle."

"Why didn't we see through Dumbledore's Fidelius two years ago?" she asked.

"That is exactly why Moriarty thinks you're both human and Morningstar has done something to you two. Which is not improbable. She has had your fathers manipulated and invested in you two. And she's Lilith. She has even more knowledge than Yahweh, even if she's not as smart as him."

"Could Lilith do something?" asked Harry.

"Of course, she could. She had a significant role in the development of the human race. She knows them better than themselves."

"You still think we're Magi?"

"At least that's how I feel. Though that sense has never been strong in me and most Magi can't feel me either. Magi don't die, not in the sense that humans do. We come back. I know that Miss Riddle has returned at least once. I have more certainty about her being a Magus, Mr Potter. Orion Black is considered a half Magi, because of how powerful he is, so maybe, considering that you are his grandson from both sides, you could be the same; just a half Magi. That's what we hope."

"That means that Ib might be the only one who has to remain immortal." said Hermione.

"Well, your lovers cannot enjoy the same immortality you have. Especially since you've clearly inherited Lilith's Almighty power. You can absorb magic. That makes you so hard to defeat."

"Then I have to grant Harry and Ginny immortality?" asked Hermione.

"Many Magi don't do that, but yes you can. However, unlike Miss Weasley, I don't think you will need to immortalise Mr Potter."

"Why?" asked Harry, jerking his head up.

"I don't wish to disturb you?" said Stiltskin kindly.

"Oh, but I am already disturbed!"

Stiltskin thought a bit before answering, "What made me suspect your nature were a few things combined; you are too accustomed to dangerous things. Children are often scared but you inspire unnatural courage in people. What you have done so far should have killed you. Basilisk venom should have turned you into ash instantly. Yet all the monsters seem to get bested. So you have unnatural luck, too. Although these made us suspect you, the last reason is what makes me sure."

He gave Harry a strange look before continuing, "You have an extra soul within your body, and it has failed to possess you. At first I thought this might be due to some weird condition, but two when you came to our department and Voldemort possessed you once more, I became sure. He fled from your body. Something made him uncomfortable, and while it could have been love, I suspect something stronger is behind it. You see, Seth the Magi whose name is synonymous with Satan, used to eat souls."

It was like the temperature dropped by a few degrees. Harry and Hermione shivered.

"A soul is trapped in your body and you're using its powers at will. This is not normal, even for a Magus. I have seen it happen. Seth could devour people's souls just by touching their bodies."

"So you think…"

"You're a soul eater. I know three who could do that to a soul: _the Mad Scientist, _Lilith and Seth. Your Magi genes may have been inactive before but they were there. Voldemort's soul inside you and I guess Miss Riddle's death activated those genes. Over time those genes will become more powerful and eventually take over human genes, making them dormant."

Harry and Hermione sighed wistfully.

"So Voldemort's soul within me…"

"... it's been drained slowly and gradually. It must feel like being peeled by a very sharp knife."

Harry was now paler than Hermione's white T-shirt.

"Let's go to Jim."

Harry was feeling a bit less awful when they knocked on Moriarty's door. Harry opened the door and was greeted with Moriarty's smile.

"Harry, Hermione, you're here at last. We've got no time for Filch to brew a de-aging potion so I asked Mr Stiltskin to bring us some."

"It's a pleasure to serve, director."

"We've decided that it's best if we de-aged both of you and didn't separate you."

He handed Harry and Hermione two phials.

"Alright, bottoms up, you two," said Moriarty cheerfully.

Harry took the small phial of the horrible smelling potion and scowled when its stench penetrated his nostrils.

"I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it."

"You've got to be kidding me! This has got the worst smell that I have ever smelled."

Harry forced the potion down his throat. It tasted horrible too.

"That's disgusting."

He waited to shrink, but nothing happened.

"And useless as it seems." said Filch, "Now, if there was something wrong with the potion, it wouldn't smell so horrible. Therefore I think there is something wrong with the boy."

Moriarty nodded.

"Ronald Weasley is alive." said Mr Stiltskin all of the sudden.

"I know," said Moriarty.

"What?" said Stiltskin, "I knew it, you're a secret Magus."

"I just told you a couple of days ago, Yahweh rewired my brain two thousand years ago so I could know some things, and he put an additional bonus. I can see through fidelius. Now I'm pretty sure you all will have forgotten that by tomorrow."

"The idea of tinkering with someone's brain could occur to the Mad Scientist and a few other nutcase Magi. I should have expected it." said Filch.

"Could you please stop insulting God?" said Moriarty nervously.

"I'm not sure he deserves that much respect." snapped Stiltskin. "Neither does Zeus by the way."

"You are upset because he didn't help Mr D and Yeshu."

"_I_ was there to keep Lilith at bay. Even though I failed. She is so good with her impersonation. I was fooled till the last moment. The point is that I was there and Zeus wasn't. I was a good uncle."

"If only you had Mr D's sensitivity to Magi." said Filch

"Look. Lilith is a human now." said Stiltskin angrily, "Or at least she feels like a human, because her heart is elsewhere. So if it wasn't for Yaqub," he pointed at Moriarty, "Yeshu would have been sacrificed at the altar and would have been murdered for a second time. He would have turned into dust and the realms of Magi and Earth would become interconnected, so an army of Magi could waltz through and take over the earth once more."

"That's scary." said Harry.

"Moriarty helped him away and sent him _home_, to my … er... brother."

That was perhaps the weirdest story Hermione had heard and Harry felt more or less the same.

"Let's not talk about it." said Moriarty.

"Agreed," said the other men.

"So what is the solution to our little problem?" asked Filch.

"Well, he has to stay here, or go to school. And I think school is safer." said Stiltskin.

"I have to disagree. The fort might be safer." said Moriarty

Both men seemed equally sure about their positions. Stiltskin sighed and Moriarty nodded.

"We go with operation Smokescreen then?" said Stiltskin, "Then let's go meet him."

"Who are we going to meet?" said Filch.

"Someone who's better than _him_ at hiding young Magi," he meant Stiltskin who looked offended.

"I have my own capabilities," he said.

"Indeed, however, this requires some finesse. We will call you when we want to stop death."

"You're a necromancer?!" said Harry with a horrified expression.

Stiltskin waves his head to indicate no, and Moriarty explained that his only useful power was to give extra life span to people and heal them.

"Trust me his touch heals everything. Speaking of healing, There is one Magus who lives nearby and can heal people like Mr Stiltskin, but he studied under his uncle, who is a master of trickery and disguise, so he should be able to help us." said Moriarty

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Son of Apollo; Asclepius."

"And where do we find him?" asked Filch.

"Well, these days he goes by as Healer Gregory House."

**House is back!**


	50. Chapter 50: LV's defection

**Lord Voldemort's defection **

Grindelwald walked into the largest room of Nurmengard. It was in this very place where he had given a phoenix to Credence.

"How is Lord Voldemort doing?" asked Lilith.

"His followers don't come here very much," said Grindelwald, "So far he has been complying with your requests."

"Well, you know what to do, dear. How are… other things progressing?" asked Morningstar.

"In accordance with our timetable."

Morningstar stood up and approached Grindelwald who stiffened a bit.

"The game has begun. Let's see Jim Moriarty's next move."

****HP****

"Healer House!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Ah, yes. You two met. If I recall correctly he was interested in you as you told me. So much so that he offered you to become a healer right away." said Moriarty.

"He did."

"Then I think he will be thrilled to see you again," said Moriarty.

Harry didn't like Saint Mango. In fact, he didn't like being out. Everyone was looking at him, only this time they seemed upset and unhappy, even more than they had been during his fifth year at Hogwarts. Moriarty has used a semi-legal portkey to get them to Saint Mango. But the hospital itself was heavily warded against intruders. So they had to walk into the hospital. Harry was wearing his invisibility clock while Hermione was rather exposed to people's strange glances at her.

Lucinda had to remind her every five minutes that staring back at people was not the solution. It didn't help that Hermione was with the Head for the Department of Mysterious and Hogwarts' caretaker, leading the group through the hospital. Hermione was politely reminded by a healer that she was banned from the fifth floor because she could cause trauma to the patients there.

"Let's hope that House is in his office and not with his team," said Moriarty. "You never see him with a patient. He avoids them like plague."

"Then how does he heal them?" asked Hermione.

"Well, he meets them when they can't talk, or he just tells his team how to fix the poor lad or lass. It's kind of ironic, don't you think?"

House was alone and he looked just like he had before, only this time he had shorter hair. Moriarty asked Harry to remove the clock and shut the door and locked it.

"Ah, Director Moriarty. Did you have another agent complaining about my method."

"No, my dear House. I have Miss Riddle and Mr Potter…"

"... I hear that's Black now." said House.

"Oh, you are actually correct. Yes, the point is…"

House looked at Harry intensely and then Harry felt his body go cold as ice.

"You, too? I thought it was just the girl." said House.

"Anyways A…" Filch began to say.

"House!" said the Healer angrily. "Of course, I already know that I have to remind you in five minutes because you have the intellectual capabilities of a five year old."

"He's just a bit sensitive about his name." said Moriarty trying to brush it off, "which we should avoid using anyway, Argus."

"So you are here because some nasty Serpent is after you, Kingmaker?" said House, "And you think I can help you hide them."

"That's a pretty accurate assumption," said Moriarty.

"All right. I can do it, if the girl agrees to pursue becoming a healer. The boy doesn't have the brains for it anyway."

"Did you smoke here?" asked Moriarty suddenly.

"Yes, I have some talents of my dad, so I saw you coming and decided to give myself some boosting."

"Other than that potion, you mean," said Filch.

"Yes."

Hermione could tell they were stalling.

"I accept." said Hermione.

"Humm. That's wise of you. Come here you both!" said House.

"Human or Magi, we are both made of flesh. The quality is different, yet flesh and bones are just that. If one can change them without causing damage, they can effectively change one person entirely. Some can even change one's brain."

His hands moved in the air and Harry felt his body was melting slowly. House put his hand on their heads.

"You can have any attribute, any hair colour or any shape of face, if you know how to command genes."

Hermione began to change and turned into a mini version of herself but then her skin became darker and her hair became lighter and curlier. Seconds later she had become like a Nigerian girl with very beautiful blue eyes

House tried to do the same with Harry, but something went wrong. His coat changed colour and became like a clown and so did his face.

"Wow, you are... You are a strong one, boy." said House excitedly.

"How can it be?" exclaimed Moriarty.

Harry felt normal.

"This is stupid, it will be useless if we can't change him." said Filch.

"Then he must do it himself. He can. I know he can." said House.

Harry had no idea who to change to, and then suddenly for no reason he remembered the Chinese boy who had once tried to make friends back at Muggle school. He smiled and suddenly he felt his magic work. People became taller, or rather, he became smaller.

"That's cool. I'm sure if he practices, he can do it to others as well." said House.

"So did you have fun in the United States?" asked Moriarty, "Did you happen to meet Stiltskin's son?"

"Yes, before I left, I did meet him and he was not concerned with his father as much as I could tell. That's odd, I mean Stiltskin is _such a wonderful dad_."

House smirked and sat on his chair. "I think you should start working on healing texts, Miss Riddle. See you in two years."

"Let's go." said Moriarty and they left, "Can we use your fireplace, House?"

"It's decorative. You know we haven't used floo network for the last ten years due to its health hazards."

"Oh, no!" said Licinda.

"It's alright, we can fix this," said Moriarty.

"I could make a portkey," said Hermione.

"Portkey's don't work here," said Filch.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt if she tried," said Harry.

Hermione nodded and took Moriarty's used portkey out of her pocket. It was a woollen sock. She pointed her wand at it and whispered, "Portus!"

The sock shined purple instead of blue.

They all hesitantly grabbed the sock and seconds later they were back at Fort HQ7002.

Harry and Hermione's return as children caused a bit of surprise and confusion, but Moriarty explained that his department had come up with a way to fix their problem.

"How does it feel to be younger?" asked Dumbledore.

"Awful," said Harry.

"Terrible," concurred Hermione.

Sirius and Lucinda thought they were cute which didn't make them any happier. Filch said that now their physical appearance matched their mental age, to which Harry replied, "Yours doesn't though."

They heard some happy news. Fred and George had rebuilt their shop with the help of Aunt Muriel. Moriarty was going to teach Alchemy to seventh year students which was a blessing.

"And as it is Argus might have to teach Potions." said Dumbledore.

This was neither good nor bad. At least there was a lesser chance of getting someone like Barty Crouch Jr, but Filch was not the nicest person for the job.

"I wish Slughorn had been Slughorn." said Harry.

"So do I, Harry," said Dumbledore, "It disturbs me greatly that Horace is most likely dead and has been for years on. That means that I've been nothing but a fool."

"Twice." added Filch.

"Well, if we're counting, there were four accounts of our incompetence: the fake ex-auro, Crouch; that charlatan, Lockhart; Quirrell the possessed and the worst one was a student possessed for an entire year," said Moriarty. "And you know what, no one could have seen it coming so don't beat yourself up about it."

"Headmaster, there is a man with a samurai sword in the hall." said Snape calmly as he entered.

"What good is Fidelius if it doesn't work?" asked Filch.

"Does he have a red headband?" asked Moriarty.

Snape nodded. Moriarty asked everyone not to worry and left to meet the man. Five minutes later they both came back. The man that Professor Snape had talked about had a black kimono, red headband and a long katana. On the headband there was a small vertical line made with a stroke of paintbrush in black.

"I'm Yami Yuri," he said.

"Yuri is his first name," said Moriarty, "You will be calling him Professor Yami."

"He doesn't look so yummy to me," said Filch.

Harry couldn't stop cracking a smile.

"Who is the boy?" asked Yami.

"Harry Potter." replied Moriarty.

"So this is the boy Dumbledore was talking about. The one who I must protect."

Moriarty nodded and sighed, "He is one of them. Our enemy is no above harming children. I had to be cautious."

"I'm here because you and Dumbledore asked. I'm no sensei to little brats, Moriarty, but if you want me to be, I will teach them my way."

"We completely understand your conditions, Yuri." said Dumbledore, "The staff will be more than happy to have you amongst us."

"Where do I stay?"

"In Hogwarts, of course, with Argus."

"Salazar Slytherin, I'm warning you right now, if you mess with me, I will be testing your immortality." said Yami so seriously that it made Harry fear for his own life. He had never seen Filch go so pale.

"Mr Filch, I'd take him seriously." murmured Moriarty.

"Harry and Hermione, meet your new bodyguard and personal trainer. He's the best dueler, transfiguration expert and martial arts master I know, who is _human_. Also his math is excellent. He was my student at Oxford."

"You had to say that, didn't you?" said the Japanese man, "I did not _learn_ math at Oxford if you recall."

"Yes, yes, you were helping me with something,"

"What was it?" asked Hermione.

"It concerned a meteor, young lady." said Yami without any further explanation.

"And a blue diamond," added Moriarty.

"Hold on… you don't mean…"

"I hate Doyle!" said Yami, "Don't make any references, please."

"Well, regarding that, he was the one who mentioned your name." said Moriarty, "To Dumbledore, that is. He was looking for someone to enhance students' physical abilities."

"What gave you this idea, sir?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Ah, I saw Professor Moriarty's duel with John Dee in a pensive, Both had incredible stamina and strength due to their physical condition."

"I did some lobbying and the board of governors agreed to pay for one more subject." said Moriarty.

Harry felt uncomfortable so did Hermione. Being children didn't feel good. Harry was slowly getting used to it but Hermione felt worse minute by minute.

"I don't think I can't spend three months like this," said Hermione.

"I agree," said Harry.

"Well, you have to," said Moriarty, "Until the winter solstice is over and I know for a fact that our enemy cannot use you two."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Filch, "It's as if something is going really wrong here."

*****HR*****

A few days after Filch, Snape and Dumbledore went to Hogwarts, a set of new letters came for Hermione and her boyfriend.

"Why aren't we protecting Ginny as well?" she asked Moriarty as she opened her fake letter. "She's in danger, too."

Ginny seemed upset.

"Have you not told them?" asked Moriarty.

"I was waiting for the right time," said Ginny nervously.

"Tell us what, Ginny?" asked Hermione. She hated this new body, it failed to convey her seriousness because it was so cute.

"Hermione, don't be upset. It was my idea." Ginny replied.

"What was your idea?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to Ilvermorny." said Ginny as swiftly as she could.

"**What?**" exclaimed Harry and Hermione.

"It's a student exchange program," explained Moriarty, "Three students go, three come. It's for three months. Ginny Weasley is a sixth-year pupil with above average grades, which makes her a very good candidate."

"You cannot separate us!" said Hermione. "I know I sound like a toddler, but I'm not one. You will not separate us!"

"I'm not _separating_ you guys. Ginny goes to Ilvermorny with Mr. Stiltskin and Rattenfanger disguised as Harry Black and Hermione Riddle. It's only for a few months."

"Which one is Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Stiltskin. He's going to be with you all the time."

"Look, Ginny, you've got to see what's this all about." said Harry, "He's using you as a decoy, a scapegoat. Li … Morningstar is bound to come after you, and he knows it. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up," said Moriarty to their surprise, "And that was the main gist of her idea. To her Lilith's attention away from you two, because Ginny is not of any particular use to Morningstar."

"Why are you so keen to avoid her real name, Mr. Machiavelli?" said Hermione with as much spite as she could.

"Well, Morningstar is what she's called in this era and time, just as I'm called Moriarty. And as Harry was thoughtful enough to avoid her name, we should, too, avoid it. There are unsavoury forces listening for it."

"Why do you think it's a good idea to let Ginny go Ilvermorny?"

"Hermione, people judge generally more by the eye than by the hand, because it belongs to everybody to see you, to few to come in touch with you. It will buy us some time. Morningstar will have to decide where you are and then plan accordingly."

"Hermione, trust me." said Ginny she approached her and hugged her, "I'm going to be just fine."

Hermione couldn't stop her tears. Harry felt awful. He joined them and the odd trio hugged each other.

"This is just for three months," said Moriarty, "The face you have, Hermione, has an expiration date. We will have you back together in no time."

*****L*****

"Eve." said an old man with a hundred thousand dollar suit. He had old and icy gray eyes.

"Grandfather, this is the programmer I talked about, Oscar Blanc."

"Are you French?" asked Charles Star.

"My father was." said Orion Black disguised as Oscar Blanc, a young programmer and electronics genius.

"So tell me, Oscar, do you know what we do here?" asked Charles.

"You're the main manufacturer of solar in Britain, and Eve has told me that you also own a network of satellites."

"Yes, those satellites are currently a secret of the government. What they want is a synchronous system of satellites that can communicate. Eve's team has designed the hardware,"

"But you need software," said Oscar.

"Can you make it work?"

"He already has," said Eve, "Sorry, grandpa, I know I should have consulted with you first, but we were far behind schedule."

Charles laughed joyfully, "It's alright. I was just worried that the government might do something unnecessary. Now that's all fine and well if everything is ready, discreetly if you will, we can run the project by January."

"Let me have my own department, and you will have it by December," said Eve.

"You have a deal, my dear," said Charles. He stood up and hugged Eve, "Your father would be so proud."

"Grandpa, are you crying?"

"No, it's nothing. I'm just happy."

Little did Charles know that by December his firm would no longer exist.

Once Eve and Oscar were done they went to a café nearby.

"The private table?" asked the owner.

"Yes, before I forget, text Hermes, he should leave and take the clone as well," said Eve.

"He hates me!" said Orion reading Henry Mercury's reply.

"That's so untrue. Ah … Ishtar, We'd have some black coffee."

"Laced with…"

"Nothing, Orion is not a person who I wish to have intercourse with."

"It wouldn't harm to ask." said Ishtar charmingly.

Orion just knew he had to avoid drinking anything in this place.

"The Magi are gathering," he said.

"Yes, they can sense the change. Have you reprogrammed the test subjects?"

"I have."

"It took too much time to bring back Lily Potter. The precision was not high enough."

Orion nodded, "I agree, it took us some time to bring her back, but I think with the help of the computers in Morningstar headquarters we will do just fine. And I have debugged the program on our computer, and translated it so mundane muggle computers can make sense of it."

"Be careful, Orion. We don't have much time, and it's just you and me operating this. Gellert is otherwise occupied."

Ishtar brought them some coffee and hoped they would enjoy it.

"I'm not drinking coffee today. I haven't slept for two days." said Orion.

"Don't make excuses. I know you think she spiked your drink, but worry not, it's pure coffee."

"It's very good." said Orion as he drank a bit.

"Yes, it is. Now, Hermes should be out with the clone, and we're not returning until Wednesday, so our little Dark Lord should be on his way to Dumbledore with young Mr Weasley as his bargaining chip." said Morningstar.

"I don't understand, why would you have me do all I can to shape Tom Riddle into Voldemort, and then just send him right into our enemies' hands?"

Orion was bewildered and confused by his Lady's plans.

"I'm after a certain set of conditions. Moriarty needs to think that he knows all my cards. He knows that I have to proceed with my plan or let it fail entirely. He must feel secure and know that I will fail for sure. He also needs to know what my plan is."

"What have you told him about our plan?" asked Orion, finally understanding her intention.

"You can already guess. I need the Horcruxes to open a gate to heaven to bring back dead magicians, just like I brought your daughter."

"You don't need them?" asked Orion with bulgy eyes. "So all that effort…"

"Was a simple misdirection. I _will_ use Horcruxes to achieve my aim, but not in the way he thinks. I am the wife of Yahweh and he always believed that one's success is dependent on the uniqueness of their plans. I have been waiting for the right moment and now the time has come for all these men, all these powerless muggles to have magic."

"And then what?"

"Then our immortal army will asunder the heavens and for once the dream of Yahweh and mine shall be realised; our creation will rule all."

Orion felt a shiver down his spine. "Are you sure your husband would agree with what you want to do?"

"We will see. He might surprise us."

"Will the dead return?"

"Of course, the union of the living and the dead is a big part of the plan. The dead, however, will not remember much from the other world once they have descended. Unfortunately, we cannot bring back muggles now. That will be phase two, when I get my hands on Yahweh. I will force him to do what he should have done ages ago."

"But you said no one knew where he was."

"That is true. For more than six millennia he has successfully hidden himself from all. But one we begin he will have to come out of his little hiding hole."

Orion could stop shivering. "I feel when this is all over, I will have faced a fate worse than death."

"Perhaps, my dear Orion, but doesn't this world deserve our small sacrifices?" said Lilith and a drop tear fell on the desk, "I've forsaken my Magi heritage to build a human one. Are you ready to do the same?"

"I am." said Orion firmly and smiled proudly.

*****LV*****

"Mr Weasley, I believe it's time we left this place." said Voldemort to Ronald Weasley once he made sure Nurmengard was empty.

"What?" said Ron.

"Don't tell me you've believed what Lilith has told us. Ronald, I've been a Dark Lord for long, and I've tried to elevate our race to godhood, even if people have tried to be a force of stagnation against me, I've always respected those who were like Dumbledore. Lilith is not a human. I'm not foolish enough to believe what she has told us. She will destroy humans and I'm one of those humans, so are you. If I let her use me the way she wants, I will deserve the name Tom Riddle; a foolish ordinary boy."

"I really don't care what she wants to accomplish. I just want to be with my friends. I don't need immortality or invincibility. I just want to see Harry and Hermione once more and tell them that I'm alive."

"You will. If you accompany me."

Ron hesitated. Could he trust this man with a face of a snake?

"You know Ronald, I can see what goes through your mind." Voldemort waved his wand and his features changed into those Ron had seen one before when he had come for his daughter. "And I'm happy to tell you that I don't look like a snake."

Ron scowled, he could not decide. The face wasn't the problem.

"I can give you my world Ronald Weasley, that as Hermione's father I will keep you safe and will take you to her."

Ron finally yielded. He wanted out, and all he had was Lord Voldemort.

"You do realise that might be a part of her plan?" said Ron.

"Lord Voldemort refuses to fall into it, so let's get out, Ronald."

Voldemort focused his magic into the special portkey he had worked on for a long time and tried to make it work. Lilith's magic was strong but she was trying to keep Ronald Weasley in and not Lord Voldemort, so if he could modify his portkey correctly he would be able to take the boy with himself.

"Hold this pen and don't let go." he said to Ron.

The protective wards gave in and let them both pass through at last. Seconds later Lord Voldemort and Ronald Weasley were in Hogsmeade.

"Let's go to the castle." said Voldemort. They walked to the castle but they had to wait before the gates. Oddly Argus Filch and not Dumbledore walked out of the castle and tottered towards the gates.

"You finally came, we were looking for a potion master. Is it you?" asked Filch.

"I don't think so, I have business with the headmaster." said Voldemort. Obviously Filch had not recognised him, and because of Fidelius he could not see Ron.

"Come in." said Filch and waved his right hand. The gate was opened at once.

Voldemort and Ron passed through the gate. Once they were inside they could feel the magical atmosphere change.

"Dumbledore is putting a lot into security." said Voldemort.

Filch said nothing and just nodded. Ron suddenly realised something funny. The man in front of Voldemort was his ancestor and Voldemort was oblivious of that fact.

Filch silently led them to Dumbledore's office. Ron felt better pace by pace. He was home at last. He was in Hogwarts.

"Baklava," said Filch with a sigh to the gargoyle. It revealed the familiar spiral staircase both Ron and Voldemort could recognise.

Filch knocked and Dumbledore asked them to enter. Once all were inside Filch spoke, "Tom Riddle is here to meet you, Albus." said Filch.

Dumbledore seemed shocked. However, he calmed down when he saw no hostility from Voldemort. Voldemort might have been tempted to do something to Dumbledore but Filch's blunt introduction had stunned him, too.

"You knew who I am?" he asked Filch.

"Oh, I do. I have studied your files thousands of times."

Voldemort seemed confused.

"He's an unspeakable." said Ron.

"You have got someone accompanying you, don't you?" said Filch. "Don't hide it, please. It will make negotiation harder."

"Ronald Weasley is with me." said Voldemort. Suddenly, Dumbledore and Filch could see Ronald.

"He's alive!" exclaimed Filch.

Dumbledore smiled happily.

"I'm the secret keeper." said Voldemort.

"Morningstar trusts you." said Filch, "Smart of her to give you her trust. If you were less observant you would have fallen for it. I did."

"He's Salazar Slytherin." explained Ron. "I didn't know you used to follow her."

Voldemort was more than shocked. He was thunderstruck. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Surely you're jesting, Weasley." he said doubtfully.

"He isn't. I can prove it. My portrait is up there. Look!" said Filch and pointed to a dark corner of Dumbledore's office near the ceiling. There were four distinguished portraits and with a bit of attention Voldemort managed to spot Salazar Slytherin next to Godric Gryffindor, and without any doubt Filch had the same face as the portrait.

"It's easy to walk around with your real face when you've been announced dead centuries ago."

"Don't mind him, Tom. Since I've found out I've seen little difference between Salazar and Argus. Professor Moriarty suggested that you might decide to come here to bargain. So what is it that you want?"

"Well, it's easy, Dumbledore. I want Lilith gone. That is something we have in common."

"What concerns me, Tom, are your methods of achieving your goals. You tend to choose poorly." said Dumbledore.

Ron could feel the tension intensify. He wondered who would cast the first curse. Would Voldemort try to kill Dumbledore right then and there?

"Only I can tell others that Ronald Weasley is alive. I am doing my best to gain your trust which you are scrupulously keeping to yourself."

"I think we can think of a compromise," said Filch, "How about that?"

Voldemort sat and waited for Filch to explain what this compromise entailed. Voldemort had to stop his fear campaign and his followers would get something akin to a pass. He had to help the Order of Phoenix to defeat Lilith and then stay a law abiding citizen.

Voldemort disagreed and suggested cooperation until the elimination of the common enemy and then the battle between the two sides could continue as it had before.

Finally Dumbledore offered something no one had expected.

"You can continue your battle as a party, Tom. Death Eaters must stop terrorising the society and form a political party and follow their ambitions through legal means."

Voldemort did not disagree immediately. If he could convince Dumbledore that he would do so without actually committing to it, he could make a temporary alliance and then crush them when they were most vulnerable.

"You have my attention, Dumbledore."

It was clear that Voldemort was up to something, but Moriarty's advice had been to take whatever Voldemort would promise as long as he could be kept in line until they could get rid of Lilith for some time.

"It is not a very complex request, Tom. All you have to do is to abide by law, stop murdering your opponents and the Ministry of Magic will be more willing to let you participate in the political system."

Ron felt betrayed. Was Dumbledore offering the enemy an easy way out.

"My Death Eaters will be in their best behaviour. I have a few conditions, however. The first condition is that Bellatrix must be released. The second concerns communication between parties. I will accept no one but Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy. They will be reporting to the leaders only and they must remain impartial." said Voldemort. "And my daughter must be allowed to visit her parents every weekend until the summer is over."

Dumbledore said that he could agree with all terms except the last one which could not be decided by him. Voldemort said that if Hermione didn't want to come she'd have to send a letter to Voldemort himself stating that she had decided to cancel her weekly visit willingly.

"She can visit us anytime, of course." said Voldemort.

"I think we can agree with that," said Filch immediately. "Now, how do you intend to tell everyone that Ronald Weasley is alive."

"Ah, that is easy. I will hand you my writing and you can give it to anyone you wish." said Voldemort.

"I cannot believe you are allying yourselves with him." said Ron. "What about my uncles? What about every single wizard or witch who is dead now because of him?"

"How about my Death Eaters who died, Mr Weasley? How about my people?" said Voldemort calmly, "Your uncles killed four of my best Death Eaters."

He faced Dumbledore as continued, "You have had your fair share of kills, Dumbledore. Isn't that true?"

"No more lives to be lost." said Dumbledore.

"No more lives to be lost." repeated Voldemort.

Voldemort stood up and bowed shortly before leaving. Dumbledore nodded and sighed as Voldemort left his office. There was a piece of paper on his desk and while none of them had seen Voldemort write anything but it clearly said that Ron was alive in Voldemort's handwriting.

"Tom has always been good at his neat tricks." stated Dumbledore before picking the paper up.

"You have betrayed everyone!" exclaimed Ron.

Dumbledore looked at Ron sadly.

"No, Ronald he did not." said a new voice.

"Professor Moriarty!" said Ron.

Moriarty was standing there like he had been there all along. He was playing with his starry tie and looking down.

"I asked him to let Voldemort make his peace offering and had him accept it. Dumbledore was truly unwilling, but Morningstar is a formidable foe. We need Voldemort on our side or out of the equation. Especially now that he has realised that sticking with Morningstar will do him no good."

"How do you know he's not tricking you all?" yelled Ron.

"Because Voldemort is smart."

"What?" asked Ron in confusion. It made little sense to him.

"Voldemort can do the maths," said Moriarty softly, "Unlike Orion, at least as far as I know, he was manipulated from the very beginning. Tom Riddle was groomed to become Voldemort. Morningstar hoped that his thirst for power would blind him to that fact, but once Voldemort saw Horace Slughorn with her, he realised that Morningstar needed him for something really bad."

Moriarty walked to a window and stood by it. "He needed to know why and Morningstar told him why. He did not need to stay any longer. Now, he knew what his enemy wanted all along. You see, I have seen Morningstar's pattern of oppression so many times that I can tell you what she did to get Voldemort into his camp. She did something she always does with thugs. She out-bullies them. That did not work this time."

"Riddle is mad, but he also appreciates courage." said Filch, "That my descendant!"

"I wasn't really sure, but he did what I had expected him to do." continued Moriarty.

"He rebelled?" asked Ron.

"Precisely, just like Grindelwald who once disobeyed Morningstar, Voldemort chose to follow his own path."

"But Grindelwald is following Morningstar now," argued Ron. "And he's much creepier than You-Know-Who."

"His name is Voldemort." said Dumbledore. "Fear of a name only intensifies the fear of its bearer."

"Hermione once said something like that," said Ron, "But that's not the point."

"We're not sure about Grindelwald, too. I personally think he's waiting for something." said Filch. "That's what opportunists do."

"He'll kill us all when he's done with Lilith." said Ron.

"Careful , boy. You should avoid using that name." said Filch.

Ron smirked, "Fear of a name only intensifies the fear of its bearer." he repeated Dumbledore's words.

Moriarty laughed wholeheartedly at Filch's scowling face.

"He got you there," said Moriarty, "But you're right. We should avoid using her real name. She might hear us."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Listen Ron, Morningstar is more like a human now, but she used to be a very, very powerful Magi. Even though she has only a fraction of her power without her heart, I am sure she still can do a few nasty tricks her race can do. Magi can hear you when you invoke their names, especially if they are listening."

"Which is why," said Filch, " whenever someone speaks _The Mad Scientist's _real name in front of some people, they look for the closest hole to hide in."

Dumbledore coughed uncomfortably and looked the other way. Moriarty looked up nervously.

Moriarty took his wand out and pointed at the Fireplace, "Most of what you know, Ronald, everyone knows. Thanks to Voldemort's presence, Harry had a prophetic dream."

He wiggled his wand and green fire roared in Dumbledore's fireplace.

"I think Hermione and Harry will have a lot to tell you and so have you. Let's go!"

Moriarty stretched his hand and the piece of paper Voldemort had left behind jumped up and flew to him.

"I don't know if you noticed or not, but everyone thought you were dead, so let's go shock your mom."

**Don't you think Moriarty is the bad guy?**


	51. The Black Vault

Chapter 51: The Black Vault

Ronald Weasley could not say whether he was dreaming or not. The events had been so unreal that he began to suspect that he had taken something from Harry's mix of Potions accidentally and this was all a dream.

There was a party in his honor. Everyone was dancing and singing. His mother wouldn't let him out of his sight and Ginny had hugged him three times so far. Yet so this was normal compared to what had happened to Hermione and Harry. Ron initially couldn't believe it, but there was no way around it. And to add to how surreal this was, they were in a fort.

"There should be a way around it." he told Lupin

"There isn't, really," replied Lupin, "This is all temporary, of course. Ron, trust me, you'll get used to it. It takes exactly two days."

"I still doubt them to be real," said Moody, "They could be imposters to divert us from the real ones."

"Goodness, Alastor, why do you always suspect everything?" said Lupin with his usual good-natured smile.

"Moriarty had kept a lot of things hush hush and secret. Why should this be an exception?"

"Professor Moody…" said Harry.

"That is Potter! How many times have I told you not to call me that?" said Moody.

The boy who was supposedly Harry frowned and then looked at Ron desperately, hoping that he would shed all doubts away. Harry was beginning to feel alienated and so was Hermione.

"Harry, why are all the weirdest things happening to you?" asked Ron. "Can't I become a seven year old like you? This would make it far less awkward."

"I'm afraid not." said Jim Moriarty who joined them with Severus Snape and oddly Lucius Malfoy.

"Uhm…" uttered Hermione, "Hello?"

"They know already," said Moriarty, "Lucius will be replacing Mr Stiltskin. It won't be that difficult. He'll just have to show up from time to time."

"I feel your plan will eventually screw us in some way," said Moody.

Hermione snorted involuntarily. Didn't they know who he was?

"I've tried my best, Alastor."

Moriarty looked at Ron kindly, "Ron, I'm afraid you'll have to be with alone at Hogwarts until Christmas. The deal I made for Harry and Hermione cannot be extended to anyone else."

"But they are coming with us, too," said Ron, indicating Harry and Hermione.

"Well, yes Ron, but not as Harry and Hermione," said Remus.

"Yes, I'm Margaret Molina," said Hermione, "And Harry's, Joe Yang."

"And you, of course," said Moriarty "don't know them, do you?"

"Oh, you are right, sir."

Moriarty raised his shoulders and walked away. "Ah, before I forget, Harry and Hermione, please come to my room. I have a word with you. If you don't mind you can bring Ron, too."

Moriarty took them to his room that he shared with Filch, who had left for Hogwarts.

He took his wand out and waved it in a dance like manner. Suddenly, a staff appeared in the air.

"As you know Hermione has to go meet Voldemort at least once. That is essential."

"Why is it so important that Hermione goes to him?" asked Harry.

Moriarty grabbed the staff and gave it to Harry.

"Because Voldemort could still be on her side and I don't want to risk my plan blow up. If we can, we should try to deceive the enemy even more. Now, before we begin, how much have you told Ronald?"

"Everything." replied Hermione.

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Does he know that you are Magi?"

"Yes," this time replied Harry.

"Your reaction is awfully good for someone who has realised his best friends are probably not human, Ronald."

"I'm not racist," said Ron.

Moriarty just stared at him and then burst into laughter.

"Of dear, that was the funniest come back in a long long time. Here, grab this staff, Harry. Let's see if there is a reaction."

The staff made no effect when Harry touched it, but when Harry let it hit the ground it stuck and the floor began to freeze.

"Naturally," said Moriarty to himself. He whispered a word and the floor returned to normal.

"Your nature is ice. I should have known. What we want to do is to help Hermione temporarily take her original form, but we only need to maintain it for a few days if we have to."

Moriarty began to tell Harry how to practice and after twenty minutes or so Harry successfully turned Hermione to herself as she had been days ago.

"Now, back to Margaret Molina." said Moriarty with enthusiasm

"Please, I'm so tired!" begged Harry.

"They have some time off."

Harry tried to walk away but he fell on the ground.

"Harry!" cried Ron and Hermione.

Before they could do anything, Harry's body began to change and take a form Ron had never seen before and Hermione had seen only once.

"Orion Black!" exclaimed Ron.

Moriarty shook his head and said, "Don't be silly, it's just Harry."

"He's not being silly," commented Hermione, "Harry looks a lot like him."

"Yes, he is similar. But we don't need to make a fuss about that, my dear," said Moriarty, "I'm really sorry. I stressed him too much."

"This doesn't make sense." said Harry panting, "Why did this happen?"

Moriarty sighed and waved his wand to make Dionysus's staff went away.

"The most stable shape for you is this shape. Your true face is the easiest to hold. You can assume many shapes but as you get more distant from your real self it becomes harder to maintain the persona. It starts to fall apart once you are magically stressed."

"But, how did he do that?" asked Ron.

Moriarty scratched his head and said, "Well, to be honest, he didn't do it. It was mostly the staff, but Harry can guide it more efficiently because he had the… appropriate genes."

"Then why didn't you ask Harry to do it before?" asked Hermione.

"Because I wasn't one hundred percent sure, and if I was wrong it could produce horrible results. Harry couldn't use it on himself anyway. However, when House failed to change his appearance I knew Harry could use this."

"So what do we do now?" said Hermione.

"Well, enjoy being yourself until Harry recovers."

***HR****

This summer has been too long, or at least Hermione had felt that way. Many things had happened. Harry had been through a lot before but the recent events had made the past seem mundane. Once or twice he told Hermione that he felt broken, alienated and distant. Being an eleven years old child again was not an easy feat. In addition to looking like one, Harry and Hermione had to try to behave like one, too. They had to fail enough, be naive appropriately and create an image that looked nothing like their real self. To his own surprise Harry easily slid into his new character. Hermione on the other hand was finding it impossible. It was incredibly hard to feign stupidity and lack of experience.

Ron was good at spotting their grown up behaviours. He kept pointing them out whenever he could.

"Hermione, no first year knows how to handle their wands properly." he said the very first time Hermione tried to practice failing at a spell.

"It's impossible, Ron. I cannot unlearn this!" she whined.

"You should work on crafting an image for yourself," said Remus as he kept his eyes on his book, "I don't know how Harry does it, but that's what he has done."

Hermione pouted and sat on her chair. This was the first time Hermione was just awful at doing something. She could not feel comfortable in her new skin. From time to time Harry used the staff to turn her into her normal self and she would feel free.

"There is no time for that," moaned Hermione, "I cannot act like a child, it's practically impossible!"

Remus smiled. The door opened and Sirius Black walked in. He looked at Hermione and sighed, "Oh, she's upset again, isn't she? How is my favourite niece? Come on Little Bird, say something,"

"Sirius, I'm not in the mood. Your niece? I'll never call you uncle. No, that's too much."

"Oh," said Sirius in fake sadness, "I thought you liked me!"

"She does, Sirius." replied Remus, "However, she's upset as you can see. Tease her when she is less jumpy."

"All I'm trying to do is to cheer her up, don't you see?"

Remus chuckled and went back to his book.

"Remus, I miss the old days, when I could smuggle firewhiskey into Hogwarts and throw parties."

"That is exactly the part I don't miss about Hogwarts. Well, one time I do miss, remember that one party where I danced so much with Amelia Bones that we both passed out right on the dance floor?"

Sirius laughed and nodded. "I do."

"I have some bad news for you, Hermione." said a voice behind him.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Sirius worriedly.

"Oh, nothing awful, Sirius. It's just that Moriarty wants our wands changed."

"He's got to be insane!" exclaimed Hermione. "Hold on, your voice is different."

It was not Harry's new voice as an eleven-year old but his original voice. Hermione looked up and she saw Harry Potter she knew so well.

"You've changed back!" she yelped.

"I did," replied Harry, "I am going to the Ministry of Magic, because I'm required to go legally. Apparently, I have to release a disclaimer that I am in possession of no Potter heirloom whatsoever."

"Which includes your invisibility cloak," said Sirius sadly.

"Oh, actually that one is not a part of the problem, because technically Dumbledore gave it to me. I don't know how it works but Moriarty says I can keep it as long as I don't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry that they are taking everything from you," said Sirius.

Harry shook his head and walked to Hermione to pat her on the head.

"Don't you dare!" warned Hermione before Harry's hand could touch her head.

"Sorry," said Harry as he backed away. "It seems that instead I will inherit everything Orion had, considering that he is officially dead."

Sirius stiffened and then looked down.

"Oh, come on, Sirius. We cannot avoid it." said Harry as his appearance changed into a horrifyingly familiar man with an even more familiar voice, "After all, I am your son."

"Oh, my!" Sirius whimpered as he stepped back.

"Oh my, Indeed," said Remus.

"I'm lucky that I don't have to go looking like this."

"You'll give everyone tachycardia." said Hermione.

"Will I?" asked Harry.

"Harry, promise me that you will not keep that face!" demanded Sirius, "I cannot tolerate i.t"

"I know, Sirius," said Harry, "but you should know that this is how I really look."

"You are creeping me out!" said Sirius, and Remus nodded vigorously.

Harry frowned for a moment and that was enough to trigger a fight or flight reaction in Sirius. He jumped back and out of the door frame into the hallway.

"Wow that was…" he locked at Remus, "fast."

Remus sighed and closed his book.

"Why this face, Harry?" he asked.

"It's my real face."

Remus sighed.

"I'm not going to ask how you got this face, because I'm sure you'd have to lie, but I really want to know if you are going to expose this secret."

"I don't know, Moriarty says it's up to me. Should I?"

"Don't let him manipulate you into doing what _he_ wants."

Harry just smiled and hugged Remus, "Don't worry, it will be fine."

"Wait," said Hermione, "I'll come with you."

"Wouldn't that be dangerous?" asked Harry.

"What if Moriarty gives his permission?"

Harry agreed that asking Moriarty wouldn't hurt.

Contrary to his expectations, Moriarty not only approved but he said that it was his plan all along. First he asked Harry to have Hermione's original appearance come back, and then began to explain his plan.

"Here's how it is going: Morningstar won't make her move now," he reasoned, " So it's not the most dangerous thing to get you out there. If we want our plan to work we need to make sure that people won't possibly think that you and those two lovely children are connected in any way."

"How do we want to do that?" asked Hermione.

"It's relatively simple," said Moriarty with a smile. He gave Hermione a small jewellery box.

Hermione opened it and gaped. "It's a time-turner!"

Moriarty had a simple plan. Harry and Hermione would go to the Ministry of Magic and then Ginny would join them on a trip to Diagon Alley. then they would go home. Harry and Hermione would change into their new appearances and use the time turner to go to Diagon as their past versions are going to the Ministry of Magic. That way they could successfully deceive their enemy. However, no one could find out about the plan. Filch even suggested that they should use Fidelius.

"No," said Moriarty.

"No?"

"Argus, you know who we are dealing with. Fidelius won't hide them from Magi. It will actually make them more suspicious."

"They cannot harm them," argued Filch.

"What if they don't want to harm them? While Fidelius limits the Magi they still can still trick you."

"Darn it, I hate Magi, things are always complicated once it comes to them."

Harry and Hermione laughed.

"And for your information, they are both Magi, so I have no idea how Fidelius would work on you while your very nature is starting to resist it." said Moriarty.

Harry and Hermione stopped laughing.

"I don't hate you children. I didn't mean that." said Filch apologetically.

Hermione looked away while Harry tried to smile kindly at the old man.

"So, let's not waste time," said Moriarty breaking that awkward silence. "Are you coming with your real face, Harry?"

"No," said Harry, changing his appearance to old Harry Potter.

"Good. Oh... When they tell you that you have inherited everything from Orion, act surprised."

Moriarty took them to the Ministry by floo. They were taken to the Department of Magical Registration, where an official parchment was handed to Harry by an undersecretary named Ronald Tumbleweed..

Harry signed off all his claims toward the assets of House Potter. Now, he was a very poor man.

"Can we leave now?" he asked. "I need to borrow some money for my school stuff."

"Mr Black, please wait," said Tumbleweed.

"Is there anything else, Tumbleweed?" said Moriarty. He was smiling.

Harry tried to hide his laugh with a cough. First time he had laughed at the poor man's name so hard that he dared not look at him the whole time.

"Mr. Black, you must give this to the Gringotts to have access to your inheritance."

He handed Harry an envelope.

"My inheritance?" asked Harry.

"Of course. Orion and Walburga Black both mentioned in their wills that their money and personal properties should go to their grandchildren if there are any."

"How much are we talking about?" asked Harry.

"All of it. I don't know the amount, of course. You should ask Gringotts."

Harry looked at Moriarty, then to Hermione and back at Moriarty. Both of them were clueless.

Moriarty took them to his Department. Unspeakable Rattenfanger took them to Moriarty's office.

"Your office is rather empty, sir." commented Hermione.

It really was empty. There was only a desk and an empty bin.

"Well, my real office shouldn't be easy to find, should it?"

Moriarty dragged the bin to Harry and Hermione. "Put your right leg in this."

Harry put his leg first and almost immediately he was somewhere else. Hermione followed him seconds later.

"Wow!" said Hermione.

"Wow, indeed." said Moriarty who had just arrived. "Do you like the view?"

"Yes!" said Hermione.

They were standing in a very large oval room filled with various tools and equipment. There were large bookshelves covering the walls and the window was displaying Tokyo.

"The view can be changed. We're still underground, but it really doesn't feel like it, does it?" said Rattenfanger.

"We should get going. we're behind schedule, " said Moriarty, "Children, don't be surprised if you see your other selves disguised in the alley. Act normal and pay no attention to them. Into the fireplace, please. We're going to Olivanders. I've already checked with him. Ginny and Draco must be waiting for us there."

***GW***

Harry and Hermione had gone to the Ministry without Ginny. And it was okay, because she had time to train more with Mr Stiltskin.

"They are out." said Filch as he came to the kitchen.

"Good," said Stiltskin.

"What are you two doing?" asked Filch.

"Runes," said Stiltskin briefly.

"What is this! My God! Are you insane? Those are explosive." bellowed Filch. "How can you be so irresponsible!?"

"These are special papers," explained Stiltskin calmly. "See that?"

He pointed at a doll house on the other side of the kitchen.

"That's a doll house. Oh I see, my bad!" said Filch before walking out.

"Go back to Hogwarts and mind your business."

"Why was he so angry?" asked Ginny.

"Concentrate!" said Stiltskin with a quiet yet firm voice.

"Oh, sorry."

"He is very protective of students. That is why he was so angry. He thought I had put you in danger."

"I think it's ready."

Stiltskin smiled, "Very well, let's see if the Red Queen is set on fire."

"Kaunan!" cried Ginny.

Suddenly a doll inside the Dollhouse burst into fire and melted away.

"It worked, well done." said Stiltskin. "I think it's time we stopped."

"Why?" asked Ginny sadly

"We are supposed to go to Olivander's. That's where we will meet your friends, Harry and Hermione."

The door opened and Lily Potter walked in.

"Hi, Lilly… uhm… I'm sorry, I meant Adriana," said Ginny.

"Don't worry about it, Ginny. Just be careful in front of others." said Lily dismissively.

"Are the other children ready?" asked Stiltskin.

"Yes, Draco is ready. Luna and Neville are already with him waiting for us. Lavender and Ron are getting ready as we speak," she paused before continuing, "Also Rudolphus wanted you to know that he was going to come with us."

"We cannot take everyone with ourselves," replied Stiltskin, "We already have enough protection. The guardians are set: Remus Lupin, you, Sirius Black and me. We will take six students to Olivander's where Jim will join us with Harry Black and Hermione Riddle. I cannot add to a plan that was set long ago."

"Well, you can tell him yourself," said Lily.

Stiltskin sighed and walked out of the kitchen. Rodolphus was waiting for him in the hall.

"I'm coming!" said Rodolphus as forcefully as he could.

Stiltskin did not even bat an eye. He just looked at the ex-Death Eater as said no.

"I have every right to take care of Hermione."

"Is that something your wife wants? I thought you did not love her."

"No, I'm just tired of staying locked up in here. I'm coming whether you like it or not. I'll duel you if I have to."

"Ah, I see," said Stiltskin with a freaky smile. "Is there something else you want to say?"

"Why did you make a deal with the Dark Lord? How do I know I can trust any of my people with you?"

"You can't," said Stiltskin, catching him off guard. "Which is why you shouldn't trust us."

"Rodo," called a woman down the hall.

Ginny couldn't see her but she could tell it was Narcissa Malfoy.

"Unspeakable Stiltskin, forgive Rodo for his awful behaviour. He is not used to confinement."

"Mrs. Malfoy, no one is forcing you to stay. However, if Voldemort decides to harm you, we would have little precautions in place against him."

"I can take care of us!" spat Rodolphus.

"You are not invincible, Mr. Lestrange."

"Is that a threat?" asked Narcissa softly.

"No," replied Stiltskin as calmly,"It's the reality."

Ginny wanted to get closer to the door, but Lily pointed her finger at her and then the chair. Ginny sat down reluctantly.

"You are not invincible, either." said Narcissa.

"I'm less vulnerable. Also it's worth to mention that I have vowed to keep you safe and you have made such a vow. You are under our protection. I cannot allow any harm to you."

Narcissa laughed politely. She clearly didn't believe him.

"We appreciate your concern, but please let Rodo come with you at his discretion."

"If the security is compromised in any way, shape or form, you will be held responsible, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Wow." mouthed Lily. Had Stiltskin given in?

"Narcissa, are you coming?" asked Rodolphus.

"No, Rodo. I will be staying. Let's not take advantage of Unspeakable Stiltskin's kindness."

"Get into the kitchen!" said Stiltskin to Rodolphus rather harshly.

The door swung open, and Rodolphus Lestrange walked in.

"Dumbledore," he acknowledged Lily who nodded in return and let him stand by her.

Stiltskin walked in next. He seemed calm and collected.

"You have a soft spot for women, Mr. Stiltskin." said Lily.

"Perhaps I do." said Stiltskin.

He faced Rodolphus and briefed him on how to coordinate himself with others. He also told him that several undercover agents were there and would take him down if he did anything out of place.

"And last but not least, you cannot come with us as Rodolphus Lestrange. After all you are still a Death Eater officially."

"Fortunately, Harry has been brewing loads of his special Polyjuice Potion recently," said Lily. "So all we have to do is find someone for Rodolphus to impersonate."

"Here," said Stiltskin, giving Lilly some strands of hair out of nowhere, "this should work well."

Lily took the strands and took out a flask out of her pocket.

"I want this back," she told Rodolphus.

"Don't worry, you'll get it before the day is over."

Lily opened the flask and sprinkled the strands into it. "Here, drink."

Rodolphus drank the potion and it worked instantly. It was much faster than the ordinary Polyjuice Potion.

"Wow, who is that?" asked Ginny, pointing at the blond man who was standing there instead of Rodolphus.

"No one in particular. Some poor man who couldn't pay his debts," said Stiltskin, "I think the pseudonym of John Drew will work just fine."

"It's simple enough," agreed Rodolphus.

To Ginny it took eons to get to Olivander's, and when they got there, Harry and Hermione had not arrived yet. Olivander's curious eyes kept inspecting them. He, however, was keen to avoid Mr. Stiltskin.

Harry and Hermione arrived with a portkey just like them. Ginny was happy to see Harry and Hermione looking their normal selves.

"Mr. Olivander, thank you for your cooperation, sir," said Moriarty, "I truly appreciate it."

"It was an absolute pleasure to help you, professor." said Olivander softly. His gray eyes piercing his soul.

"... uhm… yes, we should be going then?" said Moriarty nervously before asking everyone to gather around him. He then briefed them on how to behave and react if anything happened.

As he was speaking Hermione looked back to Olivander who was looking at Harry and her avidly. He smiled at her and walked back into his shadowy shelves that were storing his wands.

"Hermione, please pay attention."

"I'm sorry, professor."

"As I was saying, you should be fine if you don't stray away. We are having a truce with Voldemort, so I believe we won't be ambushed or attacked, but you can never be too careful when it comes to safety. Don't split up, don't go anywhere alone, don't fight anyone, and when I tell you run, RUN."

The children nodded.

"Remus, Adriana and Unspeakable Stiltskin will be assisting me as your bodyguards in public. There are, of course, other agents who will be watching us."

Stiltskin pulled a few rings out of his pockets and showed them

"The golden ones are for the students and the silver ones are for the guardians."

Harry and Hermione immediately put the rings on while others hesitated a bit.

"What are they for?" asked Draco.

"They are means of communication," said Hermione.

"Of course, they are. They have strings attached," said Luna.

"You can see them?" asked Stiltskin in a surprised manner.

"Not the time, Rumple!" said Moriarty rather forcefully.

Stiltskin seemed worried and upset though. Harry and Hermione could literally feel his emotions leak into them. Harry suddenly felt he had lost someone important.

Moriarty angrily snapped his fingers. A heatwave hit Harry and Hermione calming them down immediately.

"Is there a problem?" said a voice behind the counter. It was Olivander who had come back to observe them.

"Of course not, Mr. Olivander." said Stiltskin, "We will be leaving soon."

Olivander smiled pleasantly and retreated to the back of his shop.

"Well, hurry up! Put them on! Don't be such scaredy-cats!" said Moriarty. "Now, these rings are also portkeys, which will be activated if we feel there is danger. You must not take them off."

"Harry, Hermione and Ginny are with me. Draco and Neville you will stay with Adriana. Ron and Luna, you must be happy to have Remus with you."

Ron nodded.

"And _Mr Drew_," he said softly while maintaining eye contact with Rodolphus, "You will have to accompany my team if that is alright with you, of course."

"I would not have it any other way, sir." said Rodolphus.

Moriarty was the first to walk out. The alley looked normal. It was just like any other regular day. People were handling their affairs and business. Before Ginny got out of the shop she saw Ernie McMillan from the door frame. He and his mother were heading Gringotts.

Moriarty's presence in the alley did not attract many eyes as he was less known as a civil servant. His Hogwarts students, however, would recognise him immediately and acknowledge him. Some parents were glad to see him and thank him for his excellent teachings. He naturally kept dismissing them in the most polite way possible. Harry and Hermione were the main focus now. People looked at them with unfriendly glares which they would hide the moment either Harry or Hermione looked at them.

"_Curse you, Riddle!_" spat an old lady as they went past a fancy hat shop.

"Do not respond," whispered Moriarty.

Hermione tried to pretend she had not heard that but a few insults later she wanted the cry. People would not curse Harry directly, but Harry's sharp ears caught a very heartbreaking word a few times.

**"Bastard!"** was whispered a few times. The voices were hushed up yet very spiteful.

"Guys, don't mind these arseholes," said Ginny.

"I could curse them to the next week." said John Drew, otherwise known as Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Well, you won't!" said Moriarty. "Into the bank, now."

**HB**

Gringotts had never been a comfortable place to be. The Goblins didn't want it to be, especially for wizards. Yet somehow, inside the walls Harry felt less assaulted by the questioning eyes.

The goblins were waiting for them. And so were Hermione's Muggle parents. One of the goblins took Harry to a very dim chamber with Professor Moriarty. While another one guided others to their vaults. Once Moriarty and Harry sat on a bench, the goblin lit a candle and gave Harry a piece of parchment with a quill.

"What is this?" asked Harry suspiciously.

"A permission to settle your debt to House Potter." said the goblin.

"Oden, is this necessary?" asked Moriarty.

"Yes, it is. If no legitimate Potter hair is to be found, then Mr Black will inherit their wealth, but before that can be proven he must settle his debts to the family."

Harry signed the parchment and gave it back to Oden who carefully put it in a wooden folder.

"Now, please sign this." he said as he put another document in front of Harry. It had a black crown on top.

"What is this one?" asked Harry, feeling a bit dumb.

"That is the paper which transfers all the Black wealth including the Paternal residence to you."

"Forgive me, but I have something to ask, Oden. As far as I know, Harry should have been able to keep hold of Potter inheritance from James Potter, May I ask why he has to give it back?" asked Moriarty.

"Because he is a Black," replied the goblin.

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Of course, it is a matter of sacred 28. It doesn't concern the Department of Mysteries."

"Can't you tell us?" asked Harry, feeling disturbed.

"I will tell you if Head Director Moriarty agrees to make an unbreakable vow to never speak of it to those who are not heads of Sacred 28. This is sensitive information."

"This is absurd, I can leave now so you can tell Harry in private."

"Of course, Head Director, but I'm afraid Mr Black won't be able to tell you, being bound by magic older than his existence."

"Then I rather not know," said Moriarty as he walked out of the chamber.

Oden sighed and looked into Harry's eyes with concern. As if something was bothering him.

"Gringotts would like to make clear that we do not accuse you personally of any financial misconduct, fraud or infringement of any laws."

His words disturbed Harry even more. He tried to adjust his position uncomfortably.

"Yet due to your family's unique circumstances, you need to be aware of a certain set of _regulations_ put on House Black's access to the financial system."

Oden paused to clear his throat.

"Due to the fact that House Black has produced a number of metamorphmagi, Gringotts has put a blood ward on the main vaults belonging to the members of Sacred 28.

House Black has attempted on more than seven occasions to enter a vault that was not theirs or claiming to be the child of another House to gain benefits, thus House Black has to follow a certain set of rules if they are to inherit from another House."

He looked at Harry calmly and coughed lightly.

"You, of course, will receive your inheritance in ten years, provided that other contestants do not come forward."

"I could enter my vault, I mean the Potter vault, number 687." said Harry.

"That was your own account which was filled with a reasonable amount of gold until you came of age to access your real inheritance. That vault was a minimum security vault for occasional use, which you will still own, only you have to authorise it to be refunded by _your own_ gold."

"So there is no money in it?" asked Harry.

"Certainly not! The money you earned from your own investments are still there. It is not much, I'm afraid; only ten thousand galleons."

"That's not much?" asked Harry.

"We'll let you decide once you see the Black vault."

Oden took Harry and Moriarty to his vault.

"You may not enter without permission!" said Oden to Moriarty.

"Please, come in, professor," said Harry.

"Vault number 13, that is really ironic, said Moriarty.

"Why, because 13 is jinxed somehow?" Harry smirked.

"No," said Moriarty as the door closed behind them. "Harry, have you read the Bible?"

"I'm afraid not. Dursleys weren't religious."

"A good thing. You would have had a much more difficult life if they were. Jesus and his apostles were thirteen people. People usually don't count him in, but we were thirteen and this vault is older than Aurelius."

"It's more like an endless field," said Harry, "I can't see the walls."

They were surrounded with large piles of gold and shelves packed with books. There were swords and knives of different eras. Harry looked up and he realised that there was no ceiling, only endless darkness going high.

"Look, there is a tower!" said Harry.

"No," said Moriarty, "That is an Obelisk. I've seen it before. Let's grab some coins and leave before we find something really disturbing."

"You've been here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, with Aurelius. He inherited this vault from his mother, Rosalie Viper."

"Do you wish to know what Oden told me?" asked Harry.

"Yes,"

"Okay, let's try."

Harry said exactly what Oden had told him.

"Wow, how did I do it? How did I tell you? Oden said I shouldn't be able to."

"I am Merlin, half of the sacred 28 were my grandchildren. Magic considers me as one of them. Unfortunately, that's not something Oden can know. But it also has to do with the fact that you are a magi and certain rules don't apply to you."

"You knew about it already, didn't you?"

Moriarty sighed and asked Harry to grab some coins, "I knew of some efforts House Black did to acquire certain items, but I didn't know what kind of measure was taken. House Black has always sought power and preferred it to wealth, yet they happen to be the richest in the magical world."

"Malfoys must be richer." disagreed Harry.

"Appearance is not everything. Black's live in a humble home, yet it is far more magical than the Malfoy Manor."

"So that's why Morningstar couldn't enter the vaults. The wards stopped her."

"They didn't stop her. However, if she wanted to break them she might have condemned whatever she was looking for to be lost forever. So she might have chosen to wait until she has access. But I'm not going to wait. Which is why Rodolphus Lestrange is here with us today."

"He's that Drew guy? Was this planned?!"

"Yes, but in a way that our spy would not suspect."

"Spy?"

"Yes, Harry. A spy. I believe that Morningstar must have someone inside."

Harry was about to panic.

"Who?"

Moriarty scratched his head, "I don't know. So far I've checked everyone and they have been themselves, but what if the spy is not an imposter? What should we do then? I cannot let the spy know that I'm after them."

Harry suddenly realised that he had taken so much money that he had made a dent in the pile next to him.

"Don't put anything back. Your pockets are charmed to hold a lot of things inside. You'll need your money. You're also withdrawing for Hermione."

"And Ginny!" added Harry swiftly.

Harry once again met his friends in the Lobby. Hermione and her Muggle parents were giving goblins what seemed to be Muggle money.

"Hermione!" called Harry.

"Oh, you're back." said Hermione.

"Did you get to see your inheritance?" asked Ginny.

"I did."

"So?"

Harry avoided any further explanation and gave Ginny and Hermione two small pouches of money.

"Harry, we don't need your charity!" said Ginny angrily.

"Since when giving money to your girlfriend is charity? Also you should note that Hermione is a Black from her maternal side. So she has every right to receive money from the Head of the House, which is Sirius."

"Uhm, actually, he's not the head, you are. He was disowned." said Moriarty.

"Harry, you should not waste your money?" said Hermione.

"Said a true Black," commented Moriarty. "Your family won't go poor even if they spent a hundred thousand times more than they do now. Sirius bought a Firebolt for Harry, and that barely made a dent in his personal account."

"I cannot take advantage of Harry just because he's rich!" exclaimed Ginny.

In that moment Hermione's parents stepped forward handing Hermione some golden Galleons.

"You girls make me so proud," said Mrs Granger, "I never took money from your father Hermione without paying him back."

"Harry, you should give up," said Mr Granger, "It's a battle you'll lose anyway."

Harry looked at Moriarty with a smirk.

"Don't pretend that you knew this was going to happen!" said Moriarty before walking away to Mr Stiltskin and Rodolphus.

"That guy Drew," whispered Hermione. "He was asked to stay here, but when we came back he was absent."

"Yeah, he was here on a mission. I'll tell you about it later."

"Mission?" asked Ginny. She was surprised because she knew John Drew was actually Rodolphus Lestrange.

Hermione looked into Harry's head and saw what had happened.

"Oh my God!" she said.

"I hate it when you do it without asking first."

"Sorry!"

"So, where are Neville and Draco?" asked Harry.

"Oh, they are together with Lupin," said Ron, "I think Malfoy will take his time in his vaults."

Apparently, Ron had been right, because when Neville, Draco and Lupin returned, only Draco was happy. Lupin looked tired and Neville downright homicidal.

"Sorry for being late," he said spitefully. "Malfoy was looking for a good ring, and when he found it he wasn't sure if it was the right one!"

"Well, Longbottom," said Malfoy, "a proper pure-blood must look his class."

Harry jumped in time to stop Neville from strangling Draco to death.

"Let's go before one of you kills the other," said Moriarty disappointedly before murmuring something about childish behaviours.

Harry and Hermione were shocked to see their other versions walk up the stairs as they were walking them down. There was a Japanese man next to Harry and a lovely ebony woman next to Hermione.

Moriarty bumped into the Japanese man who got really angry.

"Watch your steps!" he spat with a thick eastern accent.

"I'm truly sorry." said Moriarty apologetically.

The man looked at him disapprovingly before ordering the future Harry to walk.

"Such a terrible man," said Draco. "Filthy Muggle."

Moriarty just shook his head and asked them to walk faster.

***HR***

Shopping was not a very smooth activity when you had Draco Malfoy with yourself nagging about every minute detail. Harry and Hermione could not wait to be away from all those hateful glances. The shop owners were less kind, more formal and excessively polite sometimes. At Flourish and Blotts they asked him to come to the front of the line and let him pay first. To be honest Harry felt offended. Hermione on the other hand was ignored and she was not offered any discounts.

Madam Malkin was perhaps the only one who kept things strictly professional. She could not have cared less about who Hermione and Harry were.

"May we use your chimney, Medea?" asked Mr Stiltskin.

That name grabbed Hermione's attention. She looked back at the middle-aged woman who had all her attention on Unspeakable Stiltskin.

"Of course, this all belongs to James."

"You have the generosity of a queen," said Stiltskin.

Madam Malkin smiled and nodded gracefully.

Draco was first to go and after him why Remus and Neville. Moriarty asked Ginny and Ron to go next and then asked John Drew to follow them with Luna.

"Children are so cute, aren't they?" said Madam Malkin. "They've grown a lot. I remember when Harry was a first-year. He was so adorable."

"Yes, they are. Can you close the shop?" said Moriarty.

"Of course,"

Madam Malkin locked her fingers together and raised her arms gently pressing her interlocked fingers to one another. There was a soft crack and the door was locked and a dark fabric covered the window.

"The wards are up."


	52. Chapter 52: The Little Gift of Life

**The Little Gift of Life**

"Good," said Moriarty, "Now, what time did I arrive?"

"Exactly two hours and five minutes ago," replied Madam Malkin, "I've had a room prepared."

The said room was bigger than Harry had anticipated. Hermione looked around and saw a fleece. It was beautiful, golden and well-preserved. And it reminded Hermione of a story her father had told her when she was child; Jason and the Argonauts.

Considering that they had already met a Greek gods not long ago, Medea Malkin could be the Medea of that story.

"I really liked Hermione the first day I saw her," said Madam Malkin, "I saw myself in her."

"I'm sorry for asking, but … are you Medea, like the Medea who married Jason?"

Madam Malkin laughed.

"Well, to set your mind at ease, I've never poisoned the clothing I sell."

Hermione's face went pale. Harry was confused.

"Who's Jason, Hermione?" he asked.

"Harry, I think I have to buy you a book about Greek mythology," said Hermione. "Your knowledge of it is atrociously poor."

"Medea has behaved herself pretty well for the last century, Mrs Riddle," said Stiltskin, "Actually, from the moment she met James she never committed another crime."

"My father has had a very strong influence on me," said Madam Malkin.

"_**Father!**_" exclaimed Harry and Hermione.

Moriarty looked up.

"Hold on! You were the daughter of King Aeëtes!" said Hermione.

"No," said Madam Malkin amusedly, "I was the daughter of Circe, and was adopted by that pathetic man."

"We don't have time for family matters," said Moriarty.

"Of course, Patéras."

"We are not going anywhere before I find out who Professor Moriarty was back then," said Hermione firmly.

"Haven't you guessed already? He was Odysseus, or as the Romans called him Ulysses, the man responsible for Troy's fall."

Madam Malkin smiled wickedly in a way Hermione had never seen her to do.

"You kill people's trust in me, Medea," said Moriarty dryly.

"We can continue this conversation in the past, Hermione," said Madam Malkin, "All you have to do is call him Odysseus." She pointed at Moriarty.

Moriarty frowned and gave the time-turner to Hermione.

"Stiltskin and I shall grab your shoulders," he said, "This particular time-turner should be capable of pulling our weight."

"Yes, minus Stiltskin's left arm!" said Medea.

"That was really funny," said Moriarty dryly and then he gently grabbed Hermione's shoulder, "Two hours, Hermione."

They were yanked up as if they were moving really fast, yet Harry realised that they were in fact motionless. They weren't moving, the world was. Harry couldn't register the shapes and colours passing by him vanishing like sparks. Just for a second Harry saw something odd. A face that lasted a bit longer than other things.

"Begone, Kronos!" cried Stiltskin.

But the face had already disappeared.

They suddenly hit the ground and the world around them shook without affecting them one bit.

Medea Malkin was right where she had been before.

"Did you just yell at Kronos, the Lord of Time?" said Moriarty to Stiltskin angrily.

"I'm not afraid of him."

"Well, I am!" said Moriarty, "I don't want to appear in an era where a T-Rex can eat me up!"

"Must be PTSD, last time he insulted some deity it didn't end well," said Madam Malkin.

"Oh, you mean the Odyssey!" said Hermione.

Moriarty looked outright murderous. His face was as white as chalk.

"Must have brought some bad memories back, James," said Stiltskin, "Why don't you take a seat?"

Moriarty refused to do so. He just looked at his daughter and shook his head.

"You are as mischievous as your mother, Medea. Your tongue is sharper than any sword."

"Have you told them about Olivander, Patéras?"

"He will tell them himself. He obviously had when I saw him today… or will see."

Stiltskin smiled and faced Madam Malkin. "I assume the tunnel to Leaky Cauldron is ready."

"You're standing on its entrance," she replied, "I'm a witch of my word. I hope you will be keeping your word as well."

Stiltskin sighed and gave Medea a little box.

"The invisibility ring that you had requested," said Stiltskin.

"My mother's!" said Madam Malkin with a satisfied smile. "It was mine anyway."

"We will be going, Medea," said Moriarty.

"Yes, good luck. I hate you!" said Medea unexpectedly.

"Have a nice day, and I hate you more!" was Moriarty's even more surprising answer.

Moriarty snapped his fingers and the carpet under their feet disappeared. There was a trapdoor right under Mr Stiltskin's feet. He stepped back and Medea opened it with a flick of her wand. Once they got downstairs Hermione lit the cave with Lumos.

"Use Fiendfyre!" ordered Moriarty.

"No!" said Hermione firmly.

"Yes, you have started to fear using it. _That_ is dangerous. Come on!"

Hermione ignited the fire reluctantly. She tried to tease Moriarty but he showed no fear.

"Let it engulf me!" he said.

Hermione did not dare to do it.

"Have faith in yourself,"

Stiltskin chuckled at Hermione's terrified expression.

"Please!" Hermione pleaded.

"Maybe you shouldn't force her," said Harry.

"I know what I'm doing, Harry, so keep your mouth shut if you please."

"You are not being sensible, _professor_!" said Hermione.

"I don't need sensibility. Right now, you need confidence."

Hermione let the fire spread a bit.

"See, you shouldn't fear it."

Moriarty stepped forward and walked.

"Professor, could you explain why your daughter hates you?" asked Hermione.

"Medea hates me because of the Trojan Horse,"

"Well, she should, _you, _apparently destroyed Troy and practically committed mass genocide." said Hermione.

"That's what it was," admitted Moriarty. "We killed every single soldier in Troy. That was much better than what gods had in mind."

"What did they have in mind?" asked Harry.

"Killing every single man or woman in Troy because they had disgraced their chosen king. They had Helen and it was a terrible humiliation. We couldn't use magical means because of a certain goddess. You cannot believe what lengths some Magi go to keep their promise Harry. Mr. D is the main addressee, but other Magi were at fault, too. Which is why I cursed all gods and they decided to have some _fun_ with me."

"That was a fair price for those who you had killed, my friend," said Stiltskin.

"I don't think so. I still feel I need to repent."

Harry felt sorry for Moriarty, but Hermione just looked at him coolly. Harry transfigured Hermione and himself into the fake characters they had created.

The end of the tunnel was dimly lit. Hermione who was ahead of all walked into a very small and dim room. Stiltskin walked in right behind her.

"Well, this place is dreadful!"

"Nonsense!" said Moriarty, "This room is perfect." He then looked at the small trays on the take and said, "Team B had breakfast."

"Yes, they have left already."

Moriarty stood straight and closed his eyes.

"So, here is what we are going to do. I will be that grumpy Japanese man you saw on the stairs of Gringotts and Mr Stiltskin will be Hermione's mother. We've already been spotted by the people downstairs. Our purchase will take more time than our past versions, because we have more to buy. But worry not! People on our side won't even notice it. We will use the time turner to go back to Order exactly when we should."

"This is a lot of trouble you're going through," said Hermione, "What if Morningstar has a spy within the Order of Phoenix?"

Moriarty smiled and looked at Harry knowingly.

"He thinks we have one," said Harry.

"Then why are we going through all this?" asked Hermione. "And everyone knows about the time-turner…"

"Well, that's how deception works, my dear." Moriarty tapped his wand on a desk and a hat appeared on it, "Schemes within schemes. I'm afraid you cannot know my scheme until its final stages. That is the only way it will work."

Moriarty took his magical skull out of his pocket and suddenly the skull started to smoke. The smoke slowly took the form of a hat and then solidified.

"This is a disguise hat," said Moriarty. "It works much better than Polyjuice Potion. However, I'll have to magically glue it to my hair to retain my disguise."

"And I will have some of Mr. Potter's special Polyjuice," said Mr. Stiltskin as he drank from a small flask.

Their journey was not eventful. The most exciting thing was meeting their past versions. Which was really quick. For the first time in a while Hermione was okay with her new character; No one hated her. No one knew her. No one cared about her.

Stiltskin and Moriarty were excellent at playing Muggle. They would react to every magical phenomenon and ask very stupid questions. Hermione almost laughed when Moriarty asked why the sodding shop owners couldn't accept his regular bills. The Goblins tried to be patient with him and said that it was how things were in the magical society.

Harry couldn't stop feeling nostalgic as they went shop by shop buying things as a first year needed.

"Joe, do you want a uhm… pet or familiar as your letter says?" asked Moriarty disguised as Peter Yang.

Harry shook his head. He had Hedwig and then he remembered that Hedwig was going to Ilvermorny with Mr. Stiltskin and Mr. Rattenfanger.

"Are you sure? I'm not a pet person myself, Joe. I guess you're just like your father."

"Maybe next year," said Mrs. Molina. "I've already told Margaret that she's getting hers next year if she's responsible enough."

"What else we ought to buy, Mrs Molina?"

"Let me have a look."

Mrs Molina - Stiltskin - skimmed the list quickly and finally said, "A wand! How exotic."

"It sure doesn't get more exotic than dead spiders we purchased earlier."

Olivander was waiting for them. His shop was empty and a bit dimmer than usual.

"Ah here you are," he said. "Please come in, Professor."

"So you recognise us anyway," said Stiltskin.

"I recognised the children. Their magic is easy to detect for me."

"Tell me your names!" said Olivander.

"I am Margaret Molina," said Hermione, "and this is Joe Yang."

"Pleasure to meet you Margaret and Joe. I am _**Anubis**_!"

Even though his words were uttered softly Hermione thought she had heard the thunder. Suddenly it began raining outside.

"Aren't you Mr Olivander?" asked Harry.

"Well, of course I am. I couldn't possibly let humans know my name. Especially those who I don't trust. You are Magi, family in a way."

"Who is he?" Harry whispered to Hermione who was paler than a ghost. She obviously knew something about Anubis.

"Anubis is the _Lord of the Dead_,"

"I also go by Pluto and Hades. You might also recognise my daughter Hel. But please, do call me Anubis."

"They require new wands, Mr Olivander." said Moriarty.

"Of course they do," said Olivander, "Come forth, children."

"Here we have a few that could choose you?" said Olivander, "Wands are sentient. Of course, if you tell that to wizards and witches they would freak out, but you children … you must get used to it. We Magi can transmit our magic through almost anything. We can do things Magical folk can only think of and muggles can only dream of."

"How long have you known?" asked Harry.

"That you would one day do great things? From the moment I saw you."

"Did you tell Professor Moriarty about it?" asked Hermione.

"No, I did not. I would never betray my kind to a human."

"Then why did you side with _**that guy**_?" asked Stiltskin.

Olivander's gray eyes pierced Stiltskin's soul. He just looked at him for a few seconds before answering, "The Mad Scientist was truly great. He was the rightful king. It's a pity that he has disappeared."

He faced Harry, "Right then, I have this wand for you, Mr Potter. 12 inches, rosewood and Odin's hair smeared with the blood of Kronos."

Harry refused to even touch the wand. It was most likely cursed.

"I guess I could give up having a wand," he said nervously.

"Try the damn wand, Harry!" spat Moriarty

The moment Harry touched it, the entire world shook, or maybe it was just him. He couldn't be sure, but something had moved. The wand shimmered for a second before everything went back to normal.

"I made this for you the day after we met."

Olivander smiled before facing Hermione, "And for Miss Granger I have the best of the best, 13 inches pine and fur of Hell-hound.

Hermione, too, was hesitant to take her wand but there was no choice. The wand was pleasantly cool and when Olivander tried to snatch it Hermione refused to give it to him.

"I knew you would love it. You should try making Fiendfyre with this one. It would make your fire much more _alive_."

"I hope I'm not being rude, but why did you call us Potter and Granger?" asked Harry.

"Because those are your _real_ names. We Magi have been cursed to never bear our true name for humans. The curse has included you as well."

"How much for the wands?" asked Moriarty.

"Your head!" said Olivander with a dead serious tone.

Moriarty just stared at Anubis.

"It's free of charge." snarled Olivander.

"Oh, good! For a second I thought you meant it." said Moriarty with an awkward laughter.

"Give me the time-turner, Miss Granger." said Olivander. "I will set it for the exact moment you have to go back to."

"Thank you, Anubis," said Stiltskin.

"Don't thank me. I didn't do it for you. I did it for my own reasons and my silly sentiments for human kind."

Hermione did not waste any time activating the time turner. They returned to the same spot they had been only it wasn't raining anymore and Olivander was sitting.

"To the Fireplace!" said Olivander.

Harry and Hermione wanted to jump to it, but Moriarty asked them to change into their adult version. Olivander pointed at Harry and Hermione with his index and they immediately turned into their real versions.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that," said Stiltskin.

"Of course, I can. You should have expected it. However, this is truly nothing compared to what I have learnt from your godfather, The Mad Scientist." said Stiltskin.

"I'd take Rumplestiltskin a thousand times over him, Anubis!" said Moriarty.

"Naturally!" exclaimed Olivander loudly. He then retreated to the back of his shop.

"Man, That guy is creepy!" said Moriarty before rushing them to the fireplace.

Harry didn't know how, but Olivander's calculations had been exact. When they arrived, no one said they had been late. It was as if they had not gone for a second round of shopping.

That evening, Order had a very important meeting regarding Harry's travel arrangements.

"I've already told everybody here about our plan. You all know at least some part of it, and some of you have actually asked to be obliviated when Harry and Hermione go to Hogwarts. That is an honourable request which I will oblige in my own way. I will lock the memory in your heads in a manner that only I can unlock it. Even the strongest forms of Magic cannot extract that information from you."

Lupin nodded approvingly. He had been the first to suggest Obliviation.

"Lord Voldemort has no knowledge of our plan. I would be grateful if no one tipped him." continued Moriarty, "Our enemy is the master of deceit, but is not immune to it, so even she can be fooled."

"Harry and Hermione are from now on Joe and Margaret until the winter solstice on the 21st December. You must not contact them! You cannot acknowledge them! You must be strangers until the threat is gone. No one outside this room can know."

Hermione pouted and rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry, guys," whispered Ginny, "It's just for a few months."

"There is always a chance that despite all our efforts things go in the wrong direction. We are to be prepared. I have already made sure my unspeakables are ready."

Mortiarty looked at Dumbledore waiting for him to talk.

"This year is going to be very difficult," said Dumbledore, "Nevertheless, we will stand and push the darkness away. Bright days can only be brought by hope. It is something that we must never lose, my dears."

He stood up and continued, "To protect his daughter, Lord Voldemort has acquired a permit to have a couple of his Death Eaters in Hogsmeade."

Moody scoffed, "And we're in that mess because you had to make a deal with Voldemort, Albus."

Moriarty coughed. "That's one hundred percent my fault, Alastor."

"It is your fault," said Moody, "But you are a civil servant, a government employee and one of the higher-ups in the Ministry of Magic where ethics are deplorable. Albus was the man out of this dirty political game you lads play. I have always respected him, because he used to be independent. Now, he's become _your_ puppet."

"Hear, hear! I'm just trying to stop a tragedy, Alastor. If you don't like me, I could leave anytime you want. If you think I'm disturbing what you do here, I won't be bothering you anymore. However, you should know that there is a very dangerous person after Harry and Hermione…"

"I already know that! We have been told, boy! We know what's at stake, but you stepped over some serious boundaries. You let Voldemort go _free_. He's a disaster waiting to happen."

"I agree, Alastor. What is your solution?"

Moody just stared at him having no answer to give.

"We go and fight them?" said Fred.

"Yes, and while we're busy with Voldemort, Morningstar makes her move to wipes us out," said Harry. "I don't like Voldemort one bit, he murdered my parents, and I'm pretty sure he wants to kill me, too."

He stood up and walked to Moody. "I have seen Morningstar, and she can do things that Voldemort probably couldn't dream of."

Moody did not respond; he simply gritted his teeth and sat.

"I'm sorry that you feel this way, Alastor." said Dumbledore, "Yet I'm afraid we have little choice here. The survival of Magical beings as independent people is at stake."

"I agree," said Remus, "I don't know a lot about Morningstar, but she is clearly more dangerous than Voldemort."

"Is there anyone here who hasn't seen the memory collection?" asked Moriarty.

"Everyone has seen it, James," said Albus, "Some are less convinced."

Fawkes sang sadly next to Dumbledore.

"Severus, have you got any messages from Voldemort? asked Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord has been awfully quiet recently, yet he asked if Mrs. Riddle would be kind enough to visit tomorrow?"

"Are you _kind enough_, Hermione?" asked Moriarty.

"I wouldn't mind going if I had to," replied Hermione, "But do I have to?"

"No, of course not. It's up to you. He's your father after all."

"Hermione my dear, do not feel pressured," said Dumbledore, "Tom is not going to make things harder for us. He is simply trying to see if you are on his side as his daughter."

"Which is why I'd rather you didn't go," said Moriarty.

"Well, I am going to visit him then!" said Hermione.

"What?" said Harry suddenly sitting upright.

Moriarty sighed, "I thought you didn't wish to go. I was just trying to affirm your own opinion."

Perhaps Hermione had become too sensitive to Moriarty or whoever this man was. She was not going to change her decision, though. She was not going to be anyone's puppet.

"You are not going to make me stay, are you?" she said.

Moriarty said that he would do nothing to influence her decision.

"You are a free person," he said.

Sometimes Hermione wondered if Moriarty could scan her mind despite her natural defences against Legilimency, and this was one of those moments.

"Can I go with her?" asked Harry.

"Oh, that would be tempting fate, wouldn't it be?" said Stiltskin.

"Harry, please have some common sense! You tell him, little bird." exclaimed Sirius.

"Are you suggesting that I need a bodyguard?" said Hermione, her voice dangerously high.

"Of course not!" said Harry immediately, feeling his lover's anger.

"Do you feel the same, Ginny?" asked Hermione hotly.

"I think they need protection from you, Hermione. I am sure everyone knows that."

That was not the best answer Ginny could have given because it made Hermione feel terrible. She remembered that damned New Years Eve when she had decimated Death Eaters.

She stormed out and went into her room falling in her bed and started to cry. A couple of minutes later, someone knocked.

"Go away!" said Hermione.

"It's me, Lucinda! You want me to go, little bird?"

Hermione stopped crying and looked up. Lucinda was standing by the door frame with a gentle smile.

"Only Sirius calls me little bird."

"He does so much that I am getting used to it and have adopted it."

Lucinda sat next to Hermione and hugged her.

"You are such a great kid, Hermione. Did you know that? I'd give anything I have just to get a daughter just like you."

"Oh come on. You don't want your daughter to be a carbon copy of Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Haven't you realised that looks don't matter to me? What's here," she put her index on Hermione's chest, "matters so much more."

"Lucinda there is a muscle that pumps blood, that's all."

Lucinda laughed.

"You are so Lucius when it comes to metaphors."

"Well, in that case, beneath this skin lies a killer, Lucinda. I am a killer. For the last nine months I've been avoiding it, but it keeps coming back to me. I could feel them turning into ash."

Lucinda sighed and sat closer to Hermione.

"I think you might need some mind healing, the problem is that you are a natural Occlumens and that makes you a very difficult patient. Moriarty suggested it, but there is no way I'm letting him get into your mind like that."

"I thought you trusted him," said Hermione with curiosity.

"I trust him in certain matters, but when it comes to mind healing there is no way I'm going to let a man like him enter an innocent mind like yours."

"Are you afraid he is going to corrupt my mind?"

"No, but he's not healthy himself. Human Brain is not designed to last so long and store so much information in itself. Even though it's functioning remarkably, Moriarty's mentality must have endured some heavy damage, and seeing your mind could actually be more damaging to him than it is to you."

"But he taught Harry Legilimency, didn't he?" said Hermione, "He taught Ginny, too. And all the other people who were in the Occlumency class."

"Mind healing is much more different and intimate, Hermione. Even I didn't dare do it. Despite what I said earlier, you might have to let Moriarty heal your mind, you know, if your feelings get worse."

Lucinda could not understand her. How awful she had felt since the incident and how much worse it had become as time has passed.

"Hermione, are you alright?" she heard Harry outside the room.

"I'm fine. Come in."

"I'm going to leave you guys alone," said Lucinda, "Sirius is waiting."

When she left, Hermione let the deafening silence continue. Harry did not try to break it. He, too, was upset.

"Harry, I don't know who I am anymore."

"I know. I mean I get it. I feel the same. I didn't mean …"

"I know," said Hermione with a smirk.

"What are we going to do? During these four months and after that. We are hated by almost everyone and we won't be able to defend ourselves."

"Exactly , it's awful to be judged for having the wrong parents. You suffered as both Muggle-born and Pure-blood. Well, almost a Pure-blood; your father is technically a Muggle-born."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that! The Dark Lord, Voldemort, is technically a Muggle-born." said Hermione in awe.

"Yes, which is very, very sad because Voldemort could've been good. He could have shown the world that bloodline isn't everything even though it is not effectless either… That's not what I want to say. I just … I just think we humans are sometimes very limited in how we utilise our brain. We are very short sighted most of the time."

Hermione did not bother correcting one small detail. Harry, according to several people at least, wasn't a human.

There wasn't much time left for students in the Order. Soon they would have to go back to Hogwarts, where Professors Dumbledore and Moriarty had worked all their knowledge into the wards. Where they had a personal bodyguard disguised as a teacher. And let's not forget Salazar Slytherin himself who had built the castle. Yet Harry and Hermione knew there had to be more to Moriarty's plan.

Hogwarts was in a defensive mood, because an enemy, a timeless one that is, was plotting to come and take one or maybe two very important individuals to sacrifice and literally rip through the world and bring back the nightmare of mankind: The Magi.

Ironically this fragile world was protected by a human and his Magi allies who did not want Magi to rule it.

**HR**

"I am ready!" said Hermione for the thousandth time. She wanted to go to Voldemort.

"If you don't want to go, you don't have to," said Moriarty for the millionth time.

"But I do, Professor. Now, will you please let me?" she asked defiantly.

Moriarty nodded and walked away letting Lucius and Severus take her to her _father_.

"We need to side-apparate." said Severus, "The Dark Lord evacuated the old Headquarters."

"After it was severely damaged by Fiendfyre," said Lucius.

"I'm really sorry," said Hermione.

"For my burnt house?" said Lucius, "Don't worry, I've already rebuilt the missing parts."

"Lucius!" they heard a voice behind them.

"Yes, Narcissa," he said without looking back.

"Make sure Hermione is safe… please."

"I fear that I cannot do that, I might, however, I will try to protect Death Eaters from her. I don't think even the Dark Lord would dare to anger her."

Hermione heard Narcissa sob.

"Let's not waste precious time!" said Lucius cruelly. The Potion Master grabbed Hermione's hand first and then Lucius put his hand on her shoulder.

"One … two … three."

For a second nothing happened and then they felt the pressure come and go instantly.

"Wow, that was fast!" said Hermione.

Lucius and Severus seemed to be dizzy.

"That took much more effort than usual." said Severus as he tried to keep his balance.

"I concur," said Malfoy before coughing harshly.

Hermione didn't know what had happened, but somehow these two grown men couldn't handle side-apparating a 17-year-old girl.

"So where is the Headquarters?" asked Hermione.

Hermione was standing in an endless field and apparently it was going to rain soon.

"Walk three steps and then use your hands to find an invisible chain. Pull it and it will take you to the headquarters." said Lucius.

Hermione just did that and the chain did not take her anywhere. Instead the ground under their feet disappeared and Hermione found herself going down a hole, falling so swiftly that it could not be natural.

Suddenly, they were not falling but standing in a mine, filled with precious stones. Hermione tried to take one but it was stuck.

"Don't bother, Miss Riddle," said Snape. "Those will never come off. They are a part of this place's security measures."

Voldemort had to hide. That was obvious, because surely Morningstar would come after him, so he needed to ward her away. According to Snape the Department of Mysteries had provided the said warding.

Inside the mine was well lit and pleasantly warm. The Death Eaters were shaking, though. It made Hermione wonder until she realised that she herself was the most likely reason. The mine got wider as they preceded. until they reached the end to find the largest underground base in Britain. Death Eaters had built houses in the area and it looked like a town underground.

"This place can accommodate Britain's magical society, in case Morningstar wins," said Severus Snape, "However, I truly doubt that anyone would be willing to come here. Death might be more welcomed."

"The Dark Lord resides in that large building made out of emerald. That is the heart of our protections."

It took them ten minutes to get there. The walls of the Emerald building weren't very tall, but they were thick, and the building was large enough to house a few dozens at least. Inside they could see only Voldemort sitting on a chair in the middle of his books which had occupied most of the space.

"This building needs more people in it." said Hermione.

"Or carpets," added Lucius.

"Ah Lucius, deliciously humorous as always," said Voldemort.

"Hello, sir." said Hermione.

"Uh, you get to call me father, Hermione."

Voldemort smiled. Hermione did not.

"You had me attacked!" she said icily.

"And you murdered most of those who were sent, in cold blood." said Voldemort, "Yet here we are, trying to salvage our relationship as father and daughter."

"That's funny!" said Hermione.

"You came to see me,"

"I have. I just wanted to see you gloat about how you are going to betray the Order of Phoenix."

"I will not do so," said Voldemort so sincerely that Hermione lost her breath. A few seconds later she started to laugh.

"I know it seems far fetched, but it's true."

"What?" exclaimed Hermione.

"Those people, they don't know what we are up against!" spat Voldemort, "If Morningstar wins the magical world is doomed."

"I would like to hear your take on that, _dad_!" said Hermione mockingly.

Voldemort looked at her with an amused expression.

"How much of Muggle literature do you know?" he asked.

"A bit."

"Come and sit. You two go away." he ordered.

Hermione naturally had to sit on the only seat available, which was Voldemort's.

"Have you read any religious texts? Your parents weren't religious, but I hope you have studied some of that Bible of theirs."

"I have, marginally,"

"Well, I was raised in an orphanage, so I've read it a few times. Morningstar is Satan. Literally that is."

Hermione stared incredulously at Voldemort who continued nevertheless.

"She wants to open our world to another world where the dead reside. She claims that she wants to bring back all the dead wizards and witches and create an immortal society. She might do it, but this cannot be without a catch my dear."

"She wants to bring back the Magi, I know."

"That man … Moriarty. How much has he told you?"

"He told me, well, everything."

Voldemort seemed surprised.

"What did he say?"

"That the Magi will enslave us,"

Voldemort nodded. Suddenly his face changed to his fake more humane face.

"Has he told you about his identity?"

Voldemort probably knew this part already. But Hermione hesitated.

"Cain," said Voldemort, "Do you know who that is?"

"He killed his brother."

"Indeed," said Voldemort softly. "Morningstar or rather Lilith tried to present a partial truth and cover it with her falsehood. She claimed that she unlike her husband is against human mortality, but I am not dumb. I know she will use and discard us. Someone of her caliber will try to dominate all."

"Isn't that what you do with people?" asked Hermione.

"Precisely, so when I say someone will do it to us, I know what I'm talking about. You should not trust Moriarty. He is old and cunning, a thousand times more than Dumbledore, so tread carefully around him."

"Is that why you wanted to see me?" she asked agitatedly.

"No," Voldemort paused, his face was very gentle as any normal human.

"Then what?"

"Can you keep this a secret, Hermione? because no one can know."

Hermionn looked at him suspiciously before saying yes.

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort said loudly.

A woman emerged behind the shelves and came into view. It was Hermione's mother, and she wasn't alone. She had a baby with her.

"This is your sister, Delphini," said Voldemort. "I think it was time you two met."

Hermione looked at Bellatrix in awe and then at the baby, and then she sat on the floor.

"I have a little sister!" was all she could say.


End file.
